


Yes, Dr. Danvers

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Dr. Danvers Will See You Now [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Agent Vasquez makes an appearance, Alex does work for the D.E.O, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bloodplay, Consent is Sexy, Consent is always important, Daddy Kink, Dom!Alex, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Intrigue, Kara may or may not be Supergirl, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, Mystery, Plot Twists, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Spoiler for How To Get Away With Muder, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, let's be real she was missed, lies lies lies, minor manipulation, slight D/s undertones, they are not related, this is a kalex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 190,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Kara develops a crush on her molecular biology professor Dr. Alexandra Danvers. What Kara doesn't know is that her professor is part of a black ops organization called the DEO. What happens when Kara finds out the truth about her professor? Will she still feel the same way or will this cause a problem in the end?





	1. The One Where Kara Meets Dr. Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves* This is my first story for the Supergirl Fandom especially for Kalex. I was given a prompt by an anon on tumblr and decided to roll with it. I do believe that they are soulmates and are the true love pairing on the show. I did this as an AU at the request of the person who gave me the prompt. The prompt will be posted at the end of the story. I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think!
> 
> Please be gentle while I get this story off the ground.

Kara woke up before her alarm went off, it was the first day of her senior year at National City University. After three years of busting her ass, she has finally made it, and she couldn’t wait for graduation day. Kara got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, one of the best things about being a senior, she was able to live off campus in a nice sized apartment. Her cousin Clark, better known as Superman and his sometimes frenemy Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman bought it for her and set up a nice trust fund for her to pay her bills and live off on. They wanted to make sure that she concentrated on school instead of working. Kara rolled her eyes at that, the two superheroes were at each other’s throats, but one thing they could agree upon was herself. They did stipulate that she must maintain at least a 3.5 GPA all throughout her schooling. Kara excelled at that and maintained a perfect 4.0 for all three years.

Kara turned on her radio and made her way to the bathroom where she began to prepare for her day. She could kill her counselor for putting her in a molecular biology class at 8 A.M. he was just evil, but luckily for her, she didn’t have to deal with him anymore. Kara finished getting ready in record time and still had time to grab coffee and a piece of toast before heading out. Before she could get her coffee her phone chimed. Kara grabbed it and saw that she had a text from her best friend Sara.

_Hey Supergirl, I’m outside, bring your ass! I don’t want to be late on our first day._

Kara rolled her eyes, she hated it when Sara would call her that. She never should have told her that she was related to Superman. She typed out a quick response before grabbing her messenger bag and headed out the door. Her coffee would have to wait. Kara made her way downstairs and saw Sara waiting for her.

“It’s about damn time Zorel. I thought I was going to have to come up there and drag you down.” Sara told her playfully.

Kara rolled her eyes and got in the car, “Shut up. I know you are not talking, Miss-Likes-To-Be-Fashionably-Late.”

Sara scoffed, “You know a party doesn’t start to I walk in. Put on your seatbelt, loser.”

Kara playfully punched Sara in the arm before putting on her seatbelt, “Satisfied, mom.”

“You know me, I am never satisfied,” Sara replied as she maneuvered her car into the traffic.

“I don’t know why Snapper put me in a biology class that starts at the ass crack of dawn. I miss having classes that start at nine.” Kara whined.

Sara shook her head, “You know Snapper is a dick, after all, he put me in the same 8 a.m. class as you. I hope Dr. Danvers is hot, though, they could make the class pretty interesting.”

Kara shook her head at her friend. She and Sara had been thick as thieves since their first day of college. They had a majority of their classes together and they realized that it would be better if they stuck together. Sara had a thing for women or men in authority, in their sophomore year, Sara dated Professor Maggie Sawyer, it all went well until she found out that Maggie was engaged to Kate Kane, also known as, Batwoman. That put a kibosh on their relationship, it surprised Kara that Sara and Maggie were still friends. Kara for her part remains cordial at best when it comes to the professor.

“If Dr. Danvers is hot, try not to act like a bitch in heat. I am associated with you and every time you do something wrong, I immediately get lumped in with you. Keep your lustful tendencies to yourself.” Kara reminded her. Everyone thinks that Sara is easy, which meant that, Kara was deemed easy by association.

Sara pulled into the university parking lot, “It was only one time, Kara. Maybe, you should loosen up and find the fun. You haven’t had a proper relationship or any fun at all since sophomore year when you and Lucy had a thing. How is she by the way? Is she still with James?”

Kara sighed she hated it when Sara brought up Lucy, “Yeah, they are still together. According to Clark, they are engaged.” She and Lucy were pretty hot and heavy during her sophomore year, Lucy was a senior. Apparently, Kara was her little experiment, because, at the end of the year, she was dating James Olsen.

Sara shrugged, “Her loss is someone else’s gain. I told you that you should date me, at least I won’t cheat or lead you on. You know I love my ladies.”

Kara grabbed her bag and got out of the car, “You say that all the time. I wouldn’t want to mess up our friendship if we started dating, and we ended on a bad note. I love you too much to lose you.”

Sara closed her door, “I love you too, Kara. We would make a pretty kick ass couple, though. You should give in and try it out with me, you never know. I know your secrets and you don’t have to pretend with me.”

Kara knew that Sara had a point she outside of Lucy and James knew that she was Superman’s cousin, Batman’s charge, and Wonder Woman’s protégée, despite her not having any super powers. Kara was a hero in her own right, she was pure and had a heart of gold.

Kara gave her friend a small smile, “You are making it hard to resist. I’ll think about it.” She grabbed her friend's hand, “Come on we have five minutes to get to class.”

The pair made their way across the quad and to their first class with two minutes to spare. As soon as Kara entered the classroom she could feel someone watching her. She looked up and saw who she assumed to be the professor looking at her. Kara’s eyes met the other woman’s and she gave a shy smile, while still holding Sara’s hand. Kara noticed the other woman’s smile had faltered when she looked at their entwined hands. She didn’t know what that was about, but she brushed it off as she sat down in an empty seat next to Sara.

Sara leaned over and whispered, “I don’t know about you, but it seems like the professor was checking you out.”

Kara blushed and played with her glasses, “I doubt it very seriously, Sara. She saw our hands and she frowned. Maybe she has an issue with two girls holding hands.”

“I doubt it, she was about to break her neck just to look at you. I think the professor may have her eye on you.” Sara sent her a wink and moved away.

“If we’re finished socializing, let’s get started. I am Dr. Alex Danvers, we will be stuck with each other for the next three months. I expect nothing but the best from you, and before you ask, I do not grant extensions unless it is something that is beyond your control. So I will not give an extension because you partied too hard and forgot you had a paper due.” The professor started talking.

“If you are having problems keeping up, meet with me after class and we will schedule a time to get together and go over whatever it is that you are having problems with. I am not a complete hard ass, I was once like you, I know it’s your senior year but that does not mean that you can slack off.” She explained as she picked up a stack of papers.

Kara followed the woman with her eyes as she moved across the room. She was not one to openly stare at a woman, but it was something about her professor that drew Kara to the woman. She knew it was going to be a long year. Kara watched as the syllabus was passed out and then Sara handed her one.

“Hey, Zorel, stop eye sexing the professor and take your syllabus.” Sara elbowed her.

Kara pushed the other girl’s elbow, “That was so uncalled for, Sara. I wasn’t eye sexing Dr. Danvers. I was following along with what she was saying.” She replied as she snatched the paper out of her hands.

Dr. Danvers head snapped up, “Miss. Zorel, Miss. Lance, do you have something that you would like to share with the class?”

Kara fiddled with her glasses, “Um no, Dr. Danvers. We’re sorry.” She apologized.

Dr. Danvers smirked, “There is no talking during class, unless it is to ask a question or for labs. For now, we are going to go over the syllabus, please follow along and ask any questions that you may have.”

Kara broke off eye contact with her professor and looked down at the syllabus. She was going to catch hell this year that is for sure. Once Dr. Danvers went over the syllabus, she immediately launched into the first lesson. Kara took notes profusely as Sara pretended to take notes, she knew that Sara would get the notes from her. Before Kara knew it class was over and they were being dismissed. Kara put her notebook and book in her bag and got up, and went towards Sara who was waiting for her at the bottom of the auditorium. Sara held her hand out and Kara went to grab it, locking their fingers together. Kara gave her a small smile and they walked towards the exit, but before they could leave Kara was called back by Dr. Danvers.

Kara let go of Sara’s hand and whispered something in her ear. This caused the other girl to blush and leave the auditorium.

Kara approached the professor, “You wanted to see me, Dr. Danvers?” She asked.

Dr. Danvers smiled, “I did. I wanted to tell you that your affiliation with Miss. Lance has given you quite the reputation. I know you are a bright woman, Miss. Zorel and you will make the right decisions. I know you know how to make them because you got this far. Please keep your PDA with Miss. Lance to a minimum it’s disrupting the class.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “I don’t know what you’re thinking Dr. Danvers, not that it’s any of your business, but Sara and I are best friends. I don’t constitute holding hands as PDA. Sara may have a reputation, but I am not anything like her. Thanks for looking out, but I’ve made it this far without any help. What Sara and I do together is no concern of yours as long as it does not disrupt the class and interferes with my education.”

Dr. Danvers smirked, “I underestimated you, Miss. Zorel, you’re not anything like Miss. Lance, but please do not enter my class holding hands it really is disruptive.”

Kara squinted her eyes trying to figure out the professor’s deal was, “If it's that big of a deal, then I won't do it anymore.”

Dr. Danvers nodded her head, “See that you don’t. That is all I needed, Miss. Zorel. I will see you Wednesday, bright and early.”

Kara knew that was her cue to leave, without any hesitation, she turned and exited the auditorium and went to meet Sara so they could go to their next class. This was going to be a pretty interesting year.

 


	2. The One Where Alex is Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have lunch and jealousy ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response to the first chapter, I feel better about posting my story now. As I mentioned before, this is my first foray into the Supergirl Fandom (especially Kalex).
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue, so any grammatical errors are mine.

Alex watched as Kara left the auditorium, she had a ten minutes before her next class started. She didn’t mean to come down on the young woman, but seeing her holding hands with Sara annoyed her to no end. She knew about Sara from Maggie when they carried on during Sara’s sophomore year. Unfortunately, Kara was dragged into it as well. Alex had to hear Maggie talk about Sara with such a passion, that she never heard her use when she spoke of Kate. In those conversations, she heard Kara’s name mentioned a time or two, especially in connection with Lucy Lane, whose big sister Lois, is dating Clark Kent A.K.A Superman. Alex had developed a slight infatuation with Kara ever since she met her at a little get together at Maggie’s house one night when she accompanied Diana Prince. Alex had put two and two together and after a little research, she learned that Kara was Superman's cousin. The night Alex saw, Kara she was drawn to her beauty, her beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in. Kara had an innocence about her like she was to be protected at all costs. Alex was brought out of her thoughts when her students started filing into her class. Once they were all in and situated, she started with her usual spiel that she gives at the beginning of class, all thoughts of Kara Zorel was pushed to the back of her mind.

She went through the rest of her day and finally it was time for her to have lunch. She sent a quick text to Maggie, letting her know to meet her at the campus café. Alex left her class, making sure to lock the door behind her and she made her way over to the café to meet Maggie. As soon as she entered she was immediately greeted by Maggie who waved her over. Alex waved back and made her way over to the table and plopped down unceremoniously in an empty chair.

Maggie chuckled, “Are you tired already, Danvers?” She teased.

Alex rolled her eyes, “No, it was a long day today. I had three huge classes back to back and I had Kara Zorel and your favorite person in my very first class this morning.”

Maggie frowned, “Who is my favorite person?”

Alex smirked, “Oh, I don’t know, she’s about ye high, blonde hair, and goes by the name Sara Lance. Does that ring a bell? The student who clearly rang your bell plenty of times when she was a sophomore.”

Maggie blushed, “Let that go, I did. You have them both in your class? I swear it’s as if those two are joined at the hip. They have been in the same classes together for the past three years, the way they are with each other, you would think they were dating.”

Alex prayed to whoever was listening that they were not dating, “They are not dating, they are best friends.”

“How do you know this, Danvers? Did you do some detective work on them both during your side job?” Maggie raised a well-manicured eyebrow.

Alex shook her head, “No, I did not detect, unlike you, Detective Sawyer. Kara told me after class.”

Maggie was mildly curious, “How did that come up?”

Alex shrugged, “I talked to her about holding hands with Sara and that is when she told me that they were best friends.”

"I don’t know Danvers, they looked pretty cozy in my class,” Maggie replied as she signaled for the waitress to come to their table, "Wait... when did you talk to her?" She asked after a beat.

“How do you know that she wasn’t trying to make you jealous, Sawyer?” She teased.

Maggie smirked, “I know she wasn’t trying to. What we had is over, it was a little fun she knew it and I knew it. They do make a cute couple, though, if I may say so myself.”

Alex tried her best to hide her jealousy, “They are not a couple, quit saying that. Besides Kara can do better.” She frowned, "I talked to her after class. I told her that her hand holding with Sara, is distracting, and not to do it again."

"You couldn't come up with anything better than that, Danvers?" Maggie shook her head, "I thought you had more game than that."

Alex ran her fingers along the table, "I panicked, okay? It was the first day I couldn't think of anything else."

The waitress came over to the table before Maggie could make a remark. Alex was happy for the distraction, it kept her mind off of Kara and Sara. They both placed their orders and the waitress left the table with a promise to return their drinks. Alex was happy for the reprieve, she had one more class after lunch, and then she was free to head to her other job. Pulling double duty was hell on her social life, but it kept her busy and also gave her time to come up with lesson plans and quizzes for her students. She had to admit though that her life was pretty lonely, she hadn’t been on a date in two years. Hopefully, Alex would be able to change that soon, since she would be retiring from teaching next year, to work full time with the DEO.

“Are you going to miss this next year?” Maggie asked bringing Alex out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I am, but I am needed full time at the DEO. I may not be teaching but I can still do my research and also help with any alien uprising. I am Hank’s right-hand woman.” Alex answered.

Maggie chuckled, “It’s not going to be the same without you, Danvers. I find it funny that you decide to quit teaching after this year. Does this have to do with this being a certain someone’s last year?”

Alex stuttered, “No…no my decision is not based on that. Why won’t you let this go? It wasn’t like we actually talked to each other at your party. She seemed pretty attached to Diana and Kate.”

“You are such a horrible liar, Danvers. You questioned Kate about her after everyone left, you were like a dog with a bone. What is it about Kara that has you so obsessed with her?”

The waitress came and placed their drinks on the table in front of them while letting them know that their food would be out to them momentarily. Alex used this time to take a long sip at her Coke, she would do anything for a beer right now. This was not the time or place to be having this conversation.

“I am not obsessed with her. I think she is cute and mysterious, nothing out of the ordinary. I know you are not talking, if I remember correctly, you were the same way about Sara.” Alex gave her a smug smile.

“At least I was able to get the girl, unlike you,” Maggie answered back without missing a beat.

Alex glared, “Why are we friends again?”

“Because you love me.” Maggie gave her a dimpled smile.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Alex told her smartly. She loved Maggie she really did, but sometimes she could be a little over the top.

Maggie chuckled, “Don’t look now, but guess who entered the café?”

Alex looked up and saw Sara and Kara enter the café and sure enough, they were holding hands and being overly affectionate with each other. Alex felt jealousy bubbling up in her chest looking at the two young women sitting at a table a few feet away from where they were sitting.

“Fuck me,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

“What was that, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nothing. What were we talking about?”

“We were talking about your massive lady boner for Kara Zorel and your dislike of Sara. Seriously, Danvers, get over yourself and talk to her.” Maggie urged her.

Alex knew that Maggie meant well, but a part of her wanted to throw her soda at her. It wasn’t that she was afraid to talk to, Kara. She was more afraid of rejection because Kara is her student and she is her professor. There wasn’t a rule about professors dating students but it would be in bad form if it was found out that the student and the professor were dating. That would bring in a huge conflict of interest and more problems for the student and the professor. Alex was content with looking from afar, but she knew it wouldn’t help matters especially when Kara does start dating. Alex knew she had to look at this from all aspects she would lose Kara after the school year ended, or to someone else. She could woman up and talk to Kara and let her know that she is interested in her. Alex needed to know if Kara was interested in her as well, she had all year to try and crack the code that is Kara Zorel.

“I’ll think about it Maggie, right now, lets eat. I have my last class coming up and then I want to go home and relax before I head to work.”

The food arrived and the two women began to eat, they talked about their classes and how the day went so far. Maggie even talked about Kate and how they are thinking about adopting a little one. Kate had caught a case of baby fever and it spread to Maggie. Alex was really happy for her friend, but a part of her longed for what she had.

“Hold that thought, Danvers,” Maggie told her as she looked at her phone.

Alex looked intrigued as the woman smirked at her phone while typing out a text. She wondered who Maggie was texting. She used to moment to glance over at the table where Kara and Sara were sitting and saw that Sara had her phone out and she was texting someone as well. It didn’t take a genius to realize that they were texting each other. Alex looked down at her plate and continued eating her fish.

“Sorry about that, I had to clear up something’s with Kate.” Maggie apologized.

Alex knew she was lying, “I find it funny that you started texting at the same time, Sara was texting, with the exact same grins on your face. Are you sexting her?”

Maggie blushed, “What?! No! That ship has sailed a long time ago. How do you know Sara was texting?”

“I glanced over at the table and saw her texting. No big deal.” Alex answered.

They finished lunch and all conversation about Sara and Kara was dropped and they talked about their plans for the rest of the week. Alex felt a little better and was ready to go back and finish with her last classes of the day. As soon as they got up to leave Alex shot a glance over to the table and saw the two women sitting at the table holding hands and laughing. She couldn’t help but smile, but the smile turned into a frown when she saw Sara lean into Kara and kiss her lightly on the lips. She waited to see if Kara would push the other woman away but was surprised when Kara returned the kiss in kind. Alex had seen enough and left the café with a mildly amused Maggie following behind her.

“Admit it, you’re jealous,” Maggie told her.

Alex growled, “I am not jealous. I have no reason to be jealous, she isn’t mine to be jealous of. I want her to be happy and if Sara makes her happy, then so be it.” She lied convincingly.

Maggie gave her a dimpled smile, “If you say so. Let’s get back to our classes before they think they have a free period.

Alex bid farewell to Maggie, with plans to meet up tomorrow evening, to grab a couple of beers and play some pool. She needed a night out after the day she had and she needed a distraction from one Kara Zorel.


	3. The one Where Kara is Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have a small conversation, Sara is sassy and Kara is oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my #1 Fan!

The rest of Kara’s day was uneventful after her marketing class, she sat in the library waiting for Sara to finish up with her meeting with their professor. Kara had a feeling that it was more of a meeting of the sexual kind than a meeting of the intelligent minds. She decided to let it go and focus on her biology homework for Dr. Danvers. She was surprised when she and Sara went into the café today and saw her sitting with Professor Sawyer. Kara knew they were friends but she didn’t think they were that good of friends. She kept stealing glances at her professor when she wasn’t looking. Dr. Danvers was very attractive and just her type, authoritative and probably bad ass in her own way. She had to admit she had butterflies in her stomach when she first laid eyes on her professor, butterflies she hasn’t felt since Lucy. She would not allow herself to develop feelings for a professor, she was not like Sara. Kara wanted someone who was obtainable and right now her professor is not. Kara sighed and slammed her book closed causing the few people in the library to look at her.

 

“I don’t know what that book had done to you, but I don’t think it would want to be treated like that.” An all too familiar voice called out to her

Kara looked up and saw her professor approaching her, “I didn’t mean to cause the textbook any harm. I didn’t even know I closed it that hard, Dr. Danvers.” She answered playing with her glasses.

The older woman chuckled, “Be gentle to the books, especially the books for my class.” Alex looked around, “Where is your other half?” She asked casually.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “You mean, Sara? She had a meeting with Professor Luthor, obviously, she did something to piss her off. She is frosty as hell.”

Alex laughed, “Professor Luthor is a hard ass but she goes soft on the students that she likes.”

Kara frowned at this, Professor Luthor was sweet with her and was kind of undressing her with her eyes. It made her feel a little uncomfortable but it also made her blush as well. If she could get a professor like her like she wanted to tear her apart, that would be a blessing as well.

“That explains everything,” Kara whispered under her breath.

Alex looked at Kara with a mild curiosity, “Excuse me, what was that?”

Kara blushed, “Nothing, I was talking to myself. Do you not have any more classes this afternoon?” She asked.

“Nope, I am actually headed home for the day. I only have four classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.” Alex answered.

Kara smiled, “That must be nice.” She answered sincerely making eye contact with her very hot professor. She wondered if her professor’s eyes had always been so brown.

Alex smiled, “It is. I don’t want to keep you from your studies. Remember that there is a quiz on Wednesday.”

Kara nodded, “I won’t forget. I’ll study hard.”

Alex smiled, “I believe you will.” She replied as she walked away from Kara.

Kara placed her head in the palm of her hand she was so pathetic. As quickly as Dr. Danvers left, Sara was quick to arrive and she did not look happy at all. Kara watched as her friend flopped down in the empty chair next to her.

“I take it Professor Luthor, gave you hell?” Kara asked.

Sara exhaled loudly, “It’s my first day and she is already riding my ass. Apparently, what happened between me and Professor Sawyer got around campus. She told me not to get any ideas about her. She is not the type to date her students, which I think is a lie because she was sweating you hard in class.”

Kara laughed, “Are you serious right now? Professor Luthor is not into me. You said the same thing about Dr. Danvers.”

Sara smirked, “Were you not chastised after class by Dr. Danvers? Did she not just leave from over here before I came in? I’m telling you, Kara, our professor is into you. I think you are into her as well, you were practically fucking her with your eyes. Don’t deny it, I saw you.”

Kara sighed, “I was admiring her aesthetics. She is aesthetically pleasing, that is all.”

“You are so lying; you do have a thing for Dr. Danvers. Just admit it, I won’t tell anyone.”

Kara thought about coming clean but thought against it. Sara had a fling with a professor and it didn’t end well. If she admitted that she felt something, then that would mean admitting that Sara was right. Hell would have to freeze over before she would let that happen.

“Come on, I need to head home and relax for a bit. You wanna come back to mine for Netflix and Chill?” Kara asked a hopeful look on her face.

Sara smirked, “You know it! We can pick up pizza and pot stickers for dinner. It’s a celebration of our first day of school.”

“You read my mind, I love you.” Kara grabbed her bag, “You can stay over tonight if you want. All your stuff is still there.”

Sara smiled brightly, “As if I wouldn’t stay the night. You know I live for out Netflix and Chill nights. Maybe we can get a little studying in for class on Wednesday, thank God for us not having classes on Tuesday.”

Kara giggled, “Study? What happened to Sara?” She reached out and touched her forehead, “You don’t have a fever. Since when do you want to study?”

“My professors aren’t easy this year.” Sara chuckled.

Kara couldn’t help herself, “Or maybe, you lost your touch.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “I don’t think that will happen anytime soon. Unless…I finally get a chance with you.”

“How can I say no to a proposition like that? I’m hungry, let’s blow this taco stand.”

They walked out of the library, unaware that their whole exchange was overheard by, their professor. The walk to the car was a very short one and it didn’t take long before they made their way back to Kara’s apartment. Kara opened the door and placed her bag on the side table, while Sara placed the pizza and pot stickers on the table.

“I am so hungry I can eat a horse,” Kara said dramatically.

“You’re always hungry. I am surprised you don’t gain weight.” Sara gave her a once over.

Kara laughed, “Not on this planet. Those pot stickers are calling my name, give me food.”

Sara handed the container of pot stickers to Kara who gladly took them. Kara enjoyed the little dumplings and Sara found it cute to see her friend enjoy them so much. She couldn’t contain her grin when she heard Kara let out a low moan of appreciation.

“Must you sound like you are having sex every time you eat one of those things? If you are that vocal while eating pot stickers…I wonder what you sound like during sex.” Sara joked.

Kara put the container down and swallowed, “Have you not tried pot stickers? They are the best things to have in your mouth.”

Sara snickered, “Obviously, you haven’t me in your mouth.”

Kara loved Sara’s sense of humor but it annoyed her how she can turn everything into something sexual. She doesn’t have anything against sex, in fact, she enjoyed it a lot when she was with Lucy. But there are times where she just wanted regular intimacy without sex and it seemed like her friend was only interested in one but not the other. Then again, Kara was being unfair, Sara was pretty hot and heavy with Nyssa for about two years. Then Sara met Maggie and they carried on for about a year. Kara had to help mend Sara’s broken heart when she found out that Kate and she had gotten back together again. Kara couldn’t help but hate the woman for breaking her friend's heart.

“Maybe, I should try. You know for a taste test.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

Sara tossed a pillow at her friend, “I guarantee you will never want another pot sticker.”

Kara caught the pillow, “We’ll have to see about that.”

Kara grabbed the remote control to find Sense8 on Netflix. She and Sara had begun watching it, but life happened and they couldn’t finish. Kara watched as Sara grabbed her MacBook and went straight to Facebook. Kara would never let anyone touch her MacBook, but with Sara, she found that she didn’t mind.

“OMG! You got a friend request from Dr. Danvers.” Sara exclaimed.

Kara paused the show, “How do you know? Are you on my Facebook page?”

Sara turned the computer towards Kara, “I wasn’t there intentionally. I was trying to sign into mine.”

Kara looked and indeed she had a friend request from her professor, “Why is she sending me a friend request? Is this a normal thing for professors? Isn’t that unethical?”

She couldn’t believe that her professor had sent her a friend request, on Facebook no less. Kara tried to rationalize that maybe she sent a friend request to all of her students. Then again maybe she was the special snowflake. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, what if she was the only one? Then what was she going to do? She did find her professor attractive and she did recognize her from the party at Kate and Maggie’s house. Kara watched her the whole entire night, subtly of course. When she got home that night, she got off to the image of the woman, she never came that hard before. She wished that she would have seen the woman again, and she saw her today of all days. It was going to be a long three months but it was going to be so worth it.

Sara chuckled, “It is not unethical or illegal. I am friends with a lot of my professors on Facebook. I am going to accept the request for you. I’m curious as to what Dr. Danvers is all about.”

Before Kara could protest Sara had accepted her friend request. They looked at her page and saw different pictures of her with her family, Maggie, and Kate, a few pictures with other people in her life. All in all, Professor Danvers was pretty normal, or normal by Kara’s standards.

Kara was looking at everything intently, “I don’t see a girlfriend or anything.”

Sara looked at her friend, “Out of all the things we are learning about our dear professor, you focus on her not having a girlfriend. I knew you were into her.” She was proud of herself.

“How could she be single? I mean if Maggie can have a girlfriend why can’t she?” Kara asked.

“Fair point, well made. Maybe she is such a hard ass that she doesn’t have time for one. You have to admit; Dr. Danvers does have that military type vibe to her.” Sara explained.

Kara took a minute to think about this, “Maybe you are right. It’s a shame, though, she is hot.”

Sara shook her head, “You are not even going to deny it anymore.”

As soon as they finished stalking her page, messenger popped up and it was a message from the professor herself.

“Well speak of the devil,” Sara smirked.

 _Alex Danvers_ : _Thanks for accepting my friend request._

Kara was at a loss for words she didn’t know what to say to this. Luckily, Sara was on the ball and messaged her back.

_Kara Zorel: No problem, Dr. Danvers. Do you make it a habit of sending a friend request to all your students?”_

_Alex Danvers: When we are out of class, it’s Alex. I do send friend requests to students who show promise. And you Miss. Zorel, show a lot of promise._

“Holy shit! She is flirting with you, Kara. I told you she was into you.”

Kara shook her head, “No she is not, she is probably into my potential. I mean, how many seniors have 4.0 GPA’s?”

“Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.” Sara shot back.

_Kara Zorel: Thanks, Dr… I mean Alex._

_Alex Danvers: Anytime, Kara. I have some things that I need to take care of. If I don’t talk to you later, I’ll see you at school on Wednesday. Good night._

_Kara Zorel: Good night._

Sara closed messenger and looked at her partner in crime, “Are you still going to tell me that she is not into you?”

Kara sighed, “Okay, she may be into me, but I am not holding my breath. Sign into your Facebook account and see if she sent you a friend request?”

She felt a little twinge of jealousy at the thought of Alex sending, Sara a friend request. Kara wanted to feel special for once. When your cousin is a big time superhero and his friends are basically heroes in their own right. She felt like she couldn’t compare to the things that they can do. It sucked balls but at least she could say she lives a normal life, and not have a secret identity.

“She didn’t send me a friend request, but I do have a request from Winn Schott, the nerd in our marketing class. And Professor Luthor, why is she even sending me a request after she laid into me.” Sara wondered out loud.

Kara shrugged, “Maybe she is into you. Let’s finish watching the show, I am dying to find out what happens next.” She was relieved that Sara did not receive a friend request from their professor.

Sara closed the computer and placed it on the table. Kara lay her head on the other woman’s shoulder and cuddled up next to her. She pressed play on the remote control and they spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and watching Sense8. Kara would worry about Alex another time.


	4. The One Where Alex Rationalizes Her Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex rationalizes her actions. Vasquez makes and appearance, because I miss her, okay.

Alex didn’t know what possessed her to approach Kara at the library, but part of her was glad that she did. She was more than a little jealous at seeing Kara and Sara being so close to each other, and that kiss, even though it was small rubbed her the wrong way. She thought about kissing those lips plenty of times and doing a whole lot more. Kara had been front and center of her dreams since that night. Maggie was telling the truth when she mentioned that she was obsessed with Kara. That night after the party she spent her time asking Kate about her. Kate was kind of cryptic with her answers, especially when she asked, why were she and Kara so close? Kate’s only answer was, “They had a few friends in common.” Alex knew there was more to that, but she let it go. She had Kara in her class and that is all that matters for now.

Alex had to admit it was kind of stalkerish to listen to the conversation between Kara and Sara, but she had to be sure, that they were just friends. The conversation between the two women was friendly but borderline flirtatious. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and tell Sara to leave Kara alone. Alex knew that she would have been overstepping her bounds so she let it go. When Alex had left school she went straight home and stripped down out of her clothes before grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. She had a few hours to kill before she had to show up at the DEO, Hank had been riding her hard, even though there haven’t been any aliens to attend to. He pretty much had her training with Vasquez and a few of the other agents to get them ready for missions. She loved putting the agents in their place, if she was honest, she got off on the power and control. Alex may or may not have had a few dreams about having control over Kara, but that could be explored another day.

Alex flopped down on the couch with her beer and pulled out her laptop. She decided to forgo watching television and decided to get on Facebook. After scrolling her timeline and laughed at some of the things people were posting, she checked her messages. Once she replied to them all she decided to look up Kara Zorel. Her student wasn’t hard to find and once her page came up she saw a few pictures that were made public. There were a few of her with some friends on the beach. Alex ignored the rest of the people in the picture and focused on Kara and how she was wearing a barely there bikini, showing off her glorious arms, legs, and her muscular back. The agent had to admit that Kara had a body to die for. A body that she would like to explore in a more personal setting. She clicked through the pictures and saw a few of her and Lucy together, a couple of her and her cousin together, but there was one picture that caught her attention, it was a candid photo. Kara was sitting on a bench looking out into the distance, with a big smile on her face. She looked so peaceful and carefree, the agent was curious as to what the young woman was looking at or what she was thinking.

The agent hovered over the friend request button but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She put her computer on the couch and grabbed her gun. She wasn’t expecting any company, Alex looked out the peephole and saw that it was none other than Vasquez. Alex put her gun down and opened the door.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Are things slow at work?” Alex asked as she allowed Susan in the house.

Vasquez took off her jacket, “I don’t have to go in until later. I thought I would come by to see how your first day of school was.” She answered as she hung her coat up and sat down on the couch.

Alex was used to Vasquez coming over to her apartment and making herself at home. The only person who ever does that is, Maggie. Alex made her way over to the couch and joined her friend.

“Today was a good day. I have some great classes and my students aren't complete idiots, so that is a plus.” Alex answered.

“Thank heavens for small miracles. I know last year you were ready to quit because two out of your four classes were heathens.” Susan joked, remembering how stressed out Alex was during the school year.

Alex took a pull of her beer, “The year just started, so we shall wait and see. I do have a person of interest in my class, though.”

“Really, now?! Tell me who.” The other agent asked.

“Oh yeah. Kara Zorel is in my very first class in the morning.” Alex smiled.

Susan’s eyes went wide, “You mean, you have Superman’s cousin in your class? How did you manage to pull that off?”

It really didn’t take much to maneuver Kara in her class even if it meant bringing Sara along. She had Hank shapeshift into the registrar and changed Kara and Sara’s classes so that they were in her class and Maggie’s class respectively. Alex did that as a way to ‘keep an eye’ on the young woman.

“If I tell you, I will have to kill you. Anyways, she is in my class this year and that is all that matters.” Alex told her friend.

“Keep your secrets, Danvers. I don’t know much about her except for what Director Henshaw has mentioned about her and what you’ve said in passing. Is that why you are stalking her Facebook page?”

Alex looked at her computer and in plain sight, there was Kara’s page looking back at her. She gave the other agent a sheepish smile.

“I am sending friend requests to all of my students. I want to know how they are in school and out of school. I will use that to determine if they have what it takes to be in my class.” Alex lied.

She didn’t want to let her friend know that she wanted to know a little bit more about, Kara. The only way to really learn was to do a little poking around on her profile. Alex hoped that the young woman would accept her friend request and didn’t find her a little too creepy. She and Vasquez were discussing the lack of threat in National City when Alex received the notification that Kara had accepted her friend request.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day. She accepted your friend request. Are you going to say something to her?” Vasquez asked.

Alex looked at the screen, “I don’t know, should I? I mean why send a friend request if I don’t say anything?”

Vasquez rolled her eyes, “Give me the computer. I swear, Danvers, you are brilliant but also clueless.”

Vasquez grabbed the computer away from Alex and clicked on the message icon and prepared to compose a greeting.

 _Alex Danvers_ : _Thanks for accepting my friend request._

The two women waited with a baited breath for a response from the young woman. Alex was praying to any deity that she would respond. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and she was afraid that Vasquez may be able to hear it. She has taken down a dozen aliens, but yet, this is causing her great distress.

Alex didn’t have to wait long as the response popped up a few minutes later, much to her relief.

_Kara Zorel: No problem, Dr. Danvers. Do you make it a habit of sending a friend request to all your students?”_

Vasquez looked at her commanding officer, “Do you, Dr. Danvers?”

Alex shook her head, “Just make something up. I don’t know.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.” The agent smirked and composed a reply

_Alex Danvers: When we are out of class, it’s Alex. I do send friend requests to students who show promise. And you Miss. Zorel, show a lot of promise._

Alex’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, “I know you did not just write that. She is going to think that I am one gigantic pervert or something.”

Vasquez chuckled, “Or she like any red-blooded woman, will find it endearing. This may be a chance to see how receptive to you she is.”

Alex looked at her wearily, “If you say so. I don’t want to see her on Wednesday and she looks at me strangely.”

_Kara Zorel: Thanks, Dr… I mean Alex._

Alex watched the exchange in earnest, Kara is responding to her, well to Agent Vasquez. She wondered if the young woman was enjoying this as much as she was. Then again, Kara could be freaking out over her professor talking to her like this. It was that moment that their phones started going off.

“Danvers. Yeah, we will be right in.” She hung up the phone.

“Let me guess, duty calls.”

Alex sighed, “Yup, so much for my relaxing before going in. We have an alien attack going on. Batwoman is already on the scene.”

“Let me type out a response.”

_Alex Danvers: Anytime, Kara. I have some things that I need to take care of. If I don’t talk to you later, I’ll see you at school on Wednesday. Good night._

Vasquez closed the computer before they could see the reply back. Both agents left the apartment and made their way to The DEO. As much as Alex loved teaching, she loved being in the field more. The excitement and the adrenaline and of course saving the world is something that gave her life. She wondered what Kara’s reaction would be if she found out what she really did for a living. That would be a bridge that they would have to cross eventually. Alex and Vasquez made their way to the DEO in record time. As soon as they entered they were being debriefed by Hank

“Nice of you to join us, Agent Danvers and Vasquez. Batwoman is going up against Reactron and she needs us for backup.” He told them.

Alex had only heard of Reactron once and that was when he went up against Superman and he ended up getting his ass handed to him, royally.

“He is not an alien, though; he is just a man who thinks he is a villain. Let’s go do this.” Alex sprang into action.

By the time they made it to the scene, Batwoman had it handled and they went into stealth mode to make sure that no one was hurt. Batwoman gave Alex a small smile and flew off into the beyond. Alex and the other agents made their way back to the DEO for a debriefing, they were happy for Batwoman since National City lacked a superhero. Alex went into her office and pulled out her phone. She went to Facebook to see what is going on in her parent’s world. She scrolled through her timeline and came across a picture of Sara and Kara cuddling on the couch. Kara had her head on Sara’s shoulder and one of her arms draped across her stomach. The pose looked romantic at best, but Alex knew that they were just friends, or were they. She read the caption under the photo.

 _“Nothing but the two of us. This lady right here has my heart.”_ This was followed by a heart emoji and a kiss emoji next to it.

Alex was tempted to like the picture but decided against it, she didn’t want Kara to get the wrong idea, but then again being friends on Facebook means that it was okay to like their pictures. The agent took her chance and decided to like the picture anyways and leave it at that. It really was a nice picture, but Alex wished that it could have been her. She shook her head at how pathetic she was being. Alex put her phone down and finished up her paperwork, she needed to get home at a decent hour to be up for school in the morning. She was a little disappointed that Kara didn’t have classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays for that matter. Alex would have to settle on seeing her on Wednesday. She made a mental not to talk to her on Wednesday about more than just school and her notes. If time permitted she would chat her up again on Facebook messenger but she thought that was next to impossible. Alex knew she needed a life and she needed to get one soon before she went crazy. With a sigh, she turned in her paperwork and exited the DEO building and headed home to her apartment. Tomorrow as going to be a long day and she was not ready for it.


	5. The One Where Kara Dresses to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara dresses to get her professors attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are so awesome! The reviews are giving me a serious happy right now...yay!! Another chapter for you guys!

Wednesday dawned bright and early for Kara, she was tired from the night before. She went out with Sara to a small get together at her friend’s house and she didn’t get back home until 1am she saw exhausted. She wanted to skip classes for the day but she knew that she couldn’t because of her test today in Alex’s class. With a tired sigh she got up and decided to get started with her day. Sara would be there to pick her up soon and she didn’t want to hear her mouth about her being late. Kara jumped in the shower to wake herself up, once she felt she was clean, she exited the shower. She wrapped the towel around her body and moved over to the sink to brush her teeth. Her teeth were clean and her face was washed, Kara looked at the clock and saw that she had 45 minutes left. Today she needed to pick her clothes carefully, she wanted to make a good impression on Alex. So she chose her favorite blue and black flannel shirt, and she decided to put a black tank top underneath. She decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and paired it with a pair of black and white Chuck Taylors. Kara went back to the bathroom and put a little curl to her hair and applied some lip gloss and a little bit of eyeliner. She looked at herself in the mirror and smile, she was going to know Alex’s socks off.

Kara made a beeline to the kitchen and made some coffee for her and Sara. She made sure that she had all her books in her bag, her phone and her keys. Her phone chimed and it was from her partner in crime, telling her to bring her ass downstairs. Kara ran out the door and made sure she locked it before making her way downstairs.

“Damn, Zorel! Who are you trying to impress?” Sara asked as Kara got into the car.

Kara threw her bag in the back seat, “I’m not trying to impress anyone. Maybe I am trying to impress myself.” She replied as she put on her seatbelt.

Sara shook her head, “So you say. Oh last night, your favorite professor liked the picture I posted last night. I was quite shocked.”

Kara glared, “You did not post a picture of us together! Why would you do that? She is going to get the wrong idea about us?”

Kara wasn’t really upset, but she didn’t want Alex to think that she was with Sara like that. She told the older woman that they were friends and she didn’t want to come off as a liar. A part of her wanted her professor to be jealous, but another part of her didn’t want the woman to think that she wasn’t interested in her.

“Oh, Zorel. This will work in your favor. If she sees us together all the time, it will prompt her to talk to you. Also, Maggie liked our picture as well as did Professor Luthor, Kate, and someone named Diana. You are quite popular.” Sara teased.

Kara groaned, “Oh Rao, Sara! I am not popular can we leave it alone already. Did you study for Dr. Danvers test today?”

Sara chuckled, “You are invoking an ancient deity. I never thought the day would come. I did study, more than I did for the quiz in Professor Luthor’s class. I am so happy that Maggie is the only professor to not give a quiz on the second day of school.”

Kara was relieved that Maggie did not give them a quiz either she was up to her eyeballs in notes. She spent her time between Alex’s quiz and Professor Luthor’s quiz. She hoped that she would pass both with no problems.

“I did but whatever. She will probably pull a test out as a surprise.” Kara scoffed she didn’t want to acknowledge Maggie at all. She was still bitter about the woman breaking Sara’s heart.

“When are you going to get over, Maggie breaking my heart?” Sara asked never taking her eyes off the road.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe when she shows genuine remorse for breaking your heart. So far she hasn’t shown anything, well not anything I could see. I don’t know how you can still casually talk to her after what she did.”

It was Sara’s turn to sigh, “She apologized. I forgave her and we left it at that. If I can forgive her then so can you. It’s been two years how long are you going to hold a grudge?”

Kara knew that Sara had a point, she couldn’t hold a grudge against the woman anymore, but she couldn’t push the thought of her best friend crying on her shoulder out of her mind. She knew eventually that she would have to let it go. The woman had been nothing but nice to her and when she was at their house she saw how charming Maggie really was. She knew eventually that she would have to be Elsa and let it go.

“You’re right, I will get over it eventually, but right now let me have my grudge,” Kara demanded.

Sara shook her head, “You can have whatever you like. So, your dressing like this doesn’t have anything to do with a certain professor does it?”

“No…no, I just wanted to change up a little bit.” Kara shook her head emphatically.

“You know you can’t lie to save your life right. So again I ask, are you dressing like this for a certain professor?” Sara tried again.

Kara relented, “You should definitely be a reporter. If you want an answer, yes it is for Alex. I want her to notice me. If she is into me as you say she is, then why not test the water.”

Kara hoped that she wasn’t that obvious, but Sara was very observant and could pick up on a lot of things that others may have ignored. It was a blessing and a curse, but right now, Kara saw it as a fucking curse. Sara pulled the car into the university car park and shut the car off. Kara was a little nervous about seeing the professor after exchanging a brief message on Facebook. She hoped that Alex didn’t act like she didn’t talk to her.

“Alright, Kara time to head to class. It sucks that I won’t be able to hold your hand, but I have something else in mind.” Sara grinned mischievously

Kara knew that grin, “This will either end badly or in my favor.”

Sara continued grinning, “I think the odds will definitely be in your favor. Come on let’s go.”

The two women exited the car making sure they had their bags and made their way towards their first class. They could see students milling about trying to study and just hanging out before class. Kara used to be one of those types during her freshman year, but now that she is a senior, that is few and far between. She had plans to go to graduate school to get her Ph.D. in microbiology. So her grades had to be perfect to get into Stanford and nothing was going to stop her from getting in.

As soon as they reached the auditorium Sara slowed down and wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist. This caught the other young woman off guard.

“What the hell are you doing, Sara?”

Sara smirked, “She said we can’t hold hands. She didn’t say anything about an arm around your waist. Trust me this will definitely work.”

Kara was a little leery, “If you say so. If this gets me called out, I will have your head.” She threatened.

“Whatever, Kara. Just go with it and smile.”

Kara smiled and kept her pace with Sara she wasn’t uncomfortable about having the other woman’s arm around her waist. They’ve been super affectionate with each other since freshman year. It made Kara feel like she was not alone, growing up in Metropolis made her feel isolated. Everyone knew her as Superman’s cousin, which was weird because she did not hail from Krypton, but her mother is Martha’s sister. As soon as they stepped in the class her eyes met her professors.

Alex raised a questioning eyebrow at her and gave her a small smile. Kara blushed and returned the smile in kind. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering out of control, she had to breathe deeply. She watched as the older woman sent a glare towards Sara. Kara knew that Alex was into her. Kara would have to thank her friend later.

“See I told you it would work. She is so into you, Zorel.” Sara whispered in her ear.

Kara giggled, “So it did. I owe you my first born.” She replied as she untangled herself from Sara’s grasp. They sat down and Kara pulled out her materials for class.

“Everyone settle down. I hope you all studied hard for today’s quiz. If you read in your syllabus that it counts for 10% of your grade. I don’t give learning curves so if you fail, you fail and you do not get a makeup.” The professor started out.

Kara smirked to herself she had this in the bag she and Sara spent time studying, left right and center. If she received anything less than an ‘A’ then she didn’t study hard enough.

“Having said all that, here are your quizzes. Oh, and before we begin, each test has different questions. Good luck.” She handed out the tests.

Kara grabbed her quiz and passed the stack on to the girl sitting next to her. She looked over at Sara and saw the expression on her face her test must not be anything that they studied for. Kara looked at her test and saw that her questions were hard as hell. She was ready for it though and quickly went to work. The questions were difficult but luckily for Kara she knew the answers like the back of her hand. She looked up and saw Alex looking at her intently. Kara blushed and went back to finishing her quiz. She was on the last page and she saw a question that did not have anything to do with biology.

_Would you like to go out to dinner with me Friday night?”_ The question read.

Kara looked at the professor again meeting her gaze and she gave a slight nod of her head. She made sure that no one was looking as she did so. She also put the answer as ‘yes’ on the paper and wrote down her phone number. Kara was going out to dinner with her very hot professor she wanted to tell Sara but decided to keep it to herself.

“Alright, pens and pencils down. Bring your quizzes down and put them on my desk.” Alex told the class.

A couple of students grumbled but Kara was happy to bring her paper down. She placed her paper on the desk and shot her professor a shy smile, before heading back to her seat. As soon as she sat down Sara sent her a text.

_“What was that about, Zorel?”_

Kara slid her phone open, _“Nothing.”_ She replied and put her phone back on the desk.

“Settle down everyone and prepare to take notes. Turn to chapter 15 in your book, today we will be discussing cell structure.” The professor spoke in an authoritative tone.

Kara listened and took a lot of notes from the lecture. She glanced over at Sara and saw that she was doing the same thing. It was imperative that they did take notes if her quizzes were any indication. Kara zoned out midway through the lecture and thought about Alex and how she asked her out for dinner on Friday. That was a very bold move for the professor a move that Kara was not expecting. She was trying her best to remain calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking the fuck out.

A date with her professor a person who is responsible for teaching and grading her work. She started thinking about the downsides. What if the date is a disaster and she ends up getting bad grades? Would she have favoritism working for her? What would the professor’s colleagues think when they find out she was dating a student? Before she knew it class was over and it was time to go. She put her book and notebook in her bag and stood up.

“She gives way too much information. I should have used my computer to take notes instead of writing them by hand.” Sara complained.

Kara shook her head, “She is killing us with her notes. I will definitely start using my computer, my fingers will thank me.” She looked over at Sara, “Don’t even think about making a joke.”

Sara laughed, “You know me so well.”

Kara glanced over at the professor and gave her a shy smile and walked out of the auditorium with Sara. They had Professor Sawyer’s class next, the class that Sara seems to love to no end.

“So what was with the subtle glances and motions between you and Dr. Danvers?” Sara asked once they were outside.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know what you are talking about. You’re seeing things.”

“You’re deflecting. Just admit you and Dr. Danvers were having a private conversation. I have to say, though; she couldn’t keep her eyes off of you while we were taking our quiz. You should totally go after her.” Sara told her.

“Well, on the quiz she did ask me to go out to dinner with her Friday night,” Kara whispered.

Sara lit up like a Christmas tree, “Oh my God! What did you say? Please tell me you said yes.”

Kara couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face, “I said yes and gave her my number. So we shall see what happens.”

They entered Maggie’s class and took their usual seats. Maggie watched as they entered and she gave them both a smile. Kara pulled out her computer and her book, she didn’t know why she needed Forensic Psychology as an elective, but it was pretty interesting to learn how psychology is used in criminal cases. She wondered if Alex had told Maggie what she had done. Kara knew that they were friends because they were having lunch together and she saw them talking at their house. What if Maggie told Kate and she ended up telling Clark or better yet someone else? Panic began to set in again.

“What’s the matter, babe? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sara touched her arm.

Kara swallowed, “What if Alex told Maggie? What if Maggie tells Kate? What if Kate tells Clark or maybe even Lois? Then what?”

“Whoa! Chill the hell out Kara! It’s just dinner and it’s nothing serious. I doubt Kate would say anything. She likes you entirely too much to betray your trust. Geez, you haven’t been on a date yet and you’re freaking out.” Sara told her.

Kara knew she was panicking too soon it was only dinner. It wasn’t like they were dating it was dinner and getting to know each other. There was no pressure just two women having dinner together. Class started and the professor began teaching, she hoped that she did not ask any questions.

“What does it mean to plead the fifth in a criminal court case?” The professor asked.

Kara watched as everyone raised her hand, she eventually raised her hand. She already knew this stuff, but she wasn’t going to show off. Kara watched as Maggie thought about who she was going to choose to answer.

“Sara, your answer please.” Maggie pointed to Sara.

“It means that a person will not answer the question if it will incriminate themselves or someone else,” Sara answered proudly.

Maggie gave her a smile, “That is correct Sara. Does the insanity plea work in cases where there isn’t enough evidence submitted?’

Kara raised her hand again so did the rest of the class.

“Kara, your answer,” Maggie called on her.

“No, the insanity plea does not work if there isn’t enough evidence provided.” She replied proudly.

Maggie gave her a small smile, “That is correct, Kara.”

The class went on with Maggie asking questions and them taking notes. She mentioned that there would be a test on the reading the next time they meet. One thing Kara hated about school was the never-ending tests. She complained to Diana about all the tests and quizzes that they give. Diana, of course, said it’s used to test their knowledge. The class was over and Maggie dismissed the class. Sara and Kara couldn’t have been happier, they were both hungry and knew it was time for them to go get lunch.

“Kara, can you stay back? I need to talk to you about something?” Maggie called the young woman.

Sara looked over at her friend, “Holy shit dude. She is probably going to give you the talk.” She whispered.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Oh Rao! I hope she does not.”

“I’ll meet you outside.” Sara squeezed her arm and walked out of the auditorium.

She used this time to approach her professor, “You wanted to see me, Professor Sawyer?”

Maggie cleared her throat, “You’re not in trouble Kara. As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you about something.” She started.

Kara looked at her intently, “Umm…okay.”

“I know you and I don’t exactly get along. I mean with what happened between Sara and I.” Maggie continued.

“I don’t think this is the right time to be having this conversation.” Kara interrupted her.

The professor sighed, “I don’t have another class after this one. As I was saying, I know we haven’t seen eye to eye after everything that happened with Sara. I really didn’t mean to hurt her the way that I did. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me and we can eventually be friends. Kate adores you and Alex…is well…Alex. I don’t want any weirdness between us.”

Kara fidgeted with the strap on her bag trying to absorb everything that Maggie had said. She is apologizing to her. That should mean something to her and she did make a valid point. They did have Kate and Alex in common and she didn’t want any weirdness between them.

“Thank you for apologizing. I forgive you for hurting, Sara, but please give me time before we can call each other friends. I love Kate she is like the big sister I never had and I like Alex. So I am willing to put my animosity aside for their sakes.” Kara gave a mature response.

Maggie gave her an enigmatic smile, “I would like that Kara. We are going to be a part of each other’s lives for many years to come. I don’t want us to be at each other’s throats.”

Kara knew that Maggie had a point, “All I ask for is time and we will get there. I really need to get going, Sara is probably getting impatient.”

“She is a diva when she doesn’t eat. Kara? You and Sara are just friends right?” Maggie asked with a little hesitation in her voice.

Kara smile, “Yes, we are best friends. She’s my sister from another mister, there is nothing to worry about that. I’ll see you on Friday.”

With that said Kara took her leave and went to find Sara. She spotted Sara sitting on one of the benches outside of the building playing with her phone. Kara made her way over and sat down next to her.

“Who are you texting?”

Sara slides her phone in her bag, “No one important. So what did Maggie want to talk to you about?”

Kara wasn’t going to let it go, “Seriously, Sara. Who were you texting?”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Sara compromised.

“Maggie apologized to me. We are going to work on becoming friends. I told her to give me time, though. Now tell me who were you texting?”

Sara licked her lips, “I was texting Thea. She wanted to know how classes were going.”

Kara smirked, “Thea Queen? Wait? I thought you two hated each other?”

“We got over it. Come on I’m hungry, I want to be sharp for Professor Luthor’s class.” Sara got up dragging Kara along with her.

Kara allowed herself to be led by her friend. Today was shaping up to be a good day she hoped that it would continue being better. She was asked out by Alex. Maggie apologized and wanted to be friends. She just hoped Professor Luthor’s class doesn’t kill her buzz. Kara would worry about that after lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex got a date for dinner on Friday night! Who would have known that she was so 'smooth'? Also, Maggie wanting to bury that hatchet with Kara.


	6. The One Where Alex Has to Cancel Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie talk and Alex has to cancel class because of a Brainiac attack. Batwoman gives Alex 'the talk' and Vasquez is being Vasquez, because she is awesome!

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as her class was finally over. The students in her second class were more than a little obnoxious. She longed for her first class and her last two classes of the day. Those classes were much more mellow and they were pretty enthusiastic about learning what she had to teach. Alex couldn’t believe that Kara had agreed to go to dinner with her. Vasquez had given her the idea yesterday and she used it. She would have to get the other agent a present for coming up with such a brilliant idea. The professor couldn’t help but smile when she spied Kara’s number on the test. She would definitely text her later so that the young woman could have her number, in her phone. Alex gathered the quizzes and put them in a folder and locked them in her cabinet. She made a mental note to take the papers home and grade them, hopefully, they answered the questions scientifically and not half assed.

The professor looked at her watch and saw that it was time for lunch. She shot a quick text to Maggie asking her if they would be meeting for lunch. When the response came back, the professor left her classroom making sure she locked the door. With a pep in her step, she made her way to the café. Alex couldn’t wait to tell her about her date on Friday. The professor entered the building and saw her friend sitting at their usual table. Alex made her way over and sat down in her usual chair.

“Someone is in a good mood? I take it you talked to Kara today?” Maggie asked. “I already ordered lunch for you, by the way.”

Alex gave her a grateful smile, “Thanks for doing that. You are always looking out for me. I did talk to Kara, we are going out to dinner on Friday and she gave me her number.” She said happily.

Maggie’s eyes widened at this revelation, “You asked her out to dinner? How did that go? Did she say yes? That was bold of you. I am impressed, Danvers.”

The professor blushed, “I didn’t ask her out in person per se, I added it as a bonus question on her quiz.”

“Who came up with that idea? I know you didn’t think of it on your own?” Maggie asked teasingly.

“I may have had a little help from Vasquez. She gave me the idea while we were at work, and I amended her test to add the question.” She was quite impressed.

Maggie laughed, “Well, remind me to get Agent Vasquez a bottle of wine. I also spied that you liked a picture of Kara and Sara together. Why didn’t you tell me that you and Kara were Facebook friends?”

Alex nibbled at her lip, “I sent her a friend request yesterday. You are friends with your students on Facebook so I figured I could do the same.”

Maggie shook her head, “If you say so. So where are you going to take her? There aren’t that many places in National City. And I know you are not going to take her to Noonan’s.”

Alex already had a plan, she was going to take Kara to dinner at an exclusive underground restaurant, that Vasquez had told her about. Thanks to her connections she was able to get a table for Friday night. She really owed Agent Vasquez royally for all of her help.

Alex looked smug, “Trust me, we will not be going to Noonan’s as a matter of fact, I have a reservation at a hidden little gem in National City.”

The waitress brought their food and left them alone to enjoy. Alex bit into her panini savoring the flavor, Maggie really did know her.

“What hidden little gem? You can’t leave me hanging, Danvers.” Maggie tried.

“I’ll never tell. If I tell you then I will have to kill you. Tell me about your classes today.” Alex tried to change the subject.

Maggie scoffed, “I’ll let it go this time but you forget I used to be a detective, so I can detect. Anyways, my classes were the same as usual. I spoke to Kara after class today.”

Alex nearly choked, “You talked to, Kara? Why?”

“Ever since my breakup with Sara, Kara has been less than cordial to me. She is cordial in social settings but other than that, she treated me like I was the plague. I wanted to make things right. Kate adores her a little too much if you ask me. And she will be your girlfriend, I don’t want things to be weird between us.” Maggie explained, playing with her salad.

Alex held up her hand to stop her friend from talking, “We are just going to dinner, that doesn’t mean that she will be my girlfriend. We may not even hit it off, don’t plan my future just yet. Besides, there is that other part of my life, that she is not privy to.”

Alex had thought about how Kara would react if she found out that she worked for a secret government agency. She didn’t know if that would turn Kara off, or mess up any chances for them to be together if they do get together in the future. Alex wants, to be honest with her but she knew she couldn’t, not at this stage of the game. The professor would have to play it by ear as far as Kara goes.

Maggie chuckled, “I don’t think she will freak out too bad. I mean look who her cousin is! Look who she is associated with, nothing would deter Kara in the slightest. You will have to tell her the truth eventually before she hears it from somewhere else or from someone else.”

Alex knew her friend was right, “I will tell her eventually, right now I want to focus on our date and go from there.”

The rest of lunch went by with the two women making small talk about their day and their next classes. They really do not have a lot of time to hang out together with their jobs and Alex’s extra job on the side. Alex figured that their routine must change, to keep their friendship strong.

Maggie looked at her watch, “Oh shit! I have to go! My class starts in five minutes.” She got up and took her trash to the trashcan.

Alex looked at her watch, “Go, we will talk later. Don’t be late!” She called out to Maggie’s retreating back.

Alex had a few more minutes before she had to be to class, so she gathered her trash and disposed of it in the bin. She exited the café and made her way to her class, apparently she wasn’t watching where she was going and bumped into someone sending them flying.

“Oh my God! I am so sorry! Are you alright?” Alex called out and helped the person up.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have watched where I was going.” Kara replied as she took Alex’s hand.

Alex smiled, “Funny bumping into you, today. I thought I wouldn’t see you again until Friday.”

Kara blushed, “I didn’t plan on bumping into you today either. I am sorry again, I should have watched where I was going. I have to run and meet Sara, I’ll talk to you soon, Dr. Danvers.”

“I will hold you to that, Kara. I’ll see you later.” Alex told her finally letting go of Kara’s hand.

“Bye,” Kara said before running to meet Sara.

Alex couldn’t help but smile she bumped into Kara, it was as if the universe was conspiring to have the two of them together. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was time for her to go. Alex sped walked across the quad and made it to her class with a minute to spare. A few stragglers came in behind her. Once they were situated she began to teach her class. Towards the end of class, she received a phone call that required her to come in. Alex had to dismiss the class and sent out an email to her last class that class had been canceled for the day. Once the class was dismissed, Alex hauled ass to her car and made her way to the DEO. As soon as Alex entered she was greeted by J’onn.

“So glad you could join us, Agent Danvers. Brainiac has escaped containment and she has been taking the internet servers throughout National City down. Her most recent takedown was at CatCo. The Queen of All Media is all over this, we need to get Brainiac back A.S.A.P!” J’onn told her as they walked through the building.

“Sir, is Batwoman on the scene?” Alex asked.

“Batwoman is at the scene, she is fighting Brainiac as we speak, but she needs backup. You are in charge, Agent Danvers, deploy a team and help Batwoman.” J’onn commanded.

Alex and her strike team deployed to CatCo where Batwoman was locked in a fierce battle with the alien. The rest of the team surrounded the building as Alex took to the top of the roof where Batwoman and the alien were fighting.

“So glad you can make it, Agent Danvers,” Batwoman called out as she landed a hard punch to Brainiac’s face.

Alex shrugged, “What can I say Batwoman, sometimes life calls.”

Batwoman had Brainiac down and Alex shot the molecular ion gun at the alien, successfully tazing her. Once Brainiac was immobile, Alex swooped in and handcuffed the alien, and turned towards the other woman.

“Thanks again, Batwoman. We have it from here, you know Director Henshaw is going to want a debrief at the DEO. I suggest you make your way there. I’ll see you there.”

Batwoman sighed, “I hate going to the DEO, they are such assholes.”

Alex scoffed, “I am not an asshole. Take that back.”

“Present DEO agent excluded of course.” She amended. “I’ll see you at our rendezvous point. Thank you for helping.”

Alex grabbed Brainiac who was still out cold towards the helicopter and handed her off to another agent before getting into the helicopter herself. She made sure that her team was no longer in sight and made their journey towards the DEO. Once at the DEO and Brainiac was placed in a cell. Alex made her way to J’onn’s office to debrief the situation, Batwoman was already there waiting.

“Is the threat contained, Agent Danvers?”

Alex nodded, “Yes, sir. She is in a cell at the bottom of the prison. She will not be able to see the light of day until she is released.”

“Good, Batwoman told us that she didn’t do a lot of damage, but it was enough to send National City into chaos.” J’onn looked towards the superhero, “Thank you again for helping us. We are delighted that you decided to make your home in National City. Gotham had too many superheroes as it is. Will Batgirl, be joining you?”

Batwoman frowned, “Batgirl will not be here full time, but she will be here to help when needed. Trust me, I am more than enough.”

Alex placed a reassuring hand on her arm, “I for one am glad you are here. Batgirl, she will be a great asset, but I prefer you.”

Batwoman smiled, “Charmer. If I may, Director Henshaw have a word with, Agent Danvers?” She looked at the man.

J’onn raised his hands, “By all means, we are done here.” He left the office leaving the two women alone.

Alex sat down in one of the chairs she wondered what the superhero wanted to talk to her about. They were friends but they were not close as Maggie and herself was. Kate was jealous over their friendship but eventually warmed up to Alex, once she realized that she was not a threat to her or her relationship.

“What’s up, Kate?”

Kate sat down next to Alex, “Tell me what your intentions are towards, Kara.”

The agent was taken aback by her question, “What do you mean? What makes you ask that?”

The superhero smirked, “Don’t play coy, answering a question with a question. You asked a lot of questions about Kara the other night, and Maggie also told me that you may have a thing for her.” She turned serious, “What are your intentions towards her, Alex?”

Alex frowned she didn’t want Kate to think that she had any ill intentions toward the younger woman, “I am interested in her. I do want to get to know her and possibly date her if things work out. Why are you asking me this? You know me, Kate.”

Kate put her hands on the table, “I know you, Alex, but Kara is a real special woman. Not superhero special but she loves hard and she is loyal to a fault. Kara is like a little puppy and she has a lot of love to give. She’s been hurt in the past and I along with other’s want to protect her at all costs. She has an innocence about her and I, as well as others, want to make sure she keeps some of that innocence.”

Alex figured that this was Kate’s version of the talk. She was sure that she would probably have more to come her way. The agent was ready for them but having, Batwoman talk to her instead of Kate, was kind of intimidating.

“I understand your concern. I do not want to hurt her in any way, it’s not my intention. I will promise to protect, Kara as much as I can.” Alex replied.

Kate nodded in agreement, “I wanted to hear that. If you hurt her or if any harm comes to her on your watch. I don’t care if you are Maggie’s friend, I will end you, no questions asked. Are we clear?”

Alex swallowed, “Yeah, we’re clear.” She was fearless but being threatened by Batwoman, was enough to put fear in her heart.

Kate smiled, “I am glad we had this little talk. Will you be able to make it to game night tonight?”

The agent relaxed, “If I finish up here on time tonight, I will make it to game night. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“Yes, please bring some of those delicious wontons that you brought last time. They were to die for.” She replied.

“I will make sure that I bring extra just for you.” The agent responded, “Now get out of here, I am pretty sure, Maggie will be waiting for you.”

Batwoman smirked, “You know she is. She like Kara is a little puppy, especially when she tilts her head to the side. It’s so cute! Until tonight Alex.”

Alex watched as the superhero disappeared and started writing her report. She would have to make sure that it’s perfect before turning it into J’onn for him to put away. Being an agent is a tiring job but Alex wouldn’t change it for the world. She was halfway done with her report when Vasquez decided to make an appearance.

“Hey, Danvers. Did you ask Kara out on a date yet?” The agent asked as she took the empty seat next to her superior officer.

Alex grinned, “I asked her out by using it as a question on her quiz. She replied yes and gave me her number.”

“Yes! Wait, if the tests were different, how did Kara get the right one?”

“I had already put their names on it. That way, Kara had the correct test.” The agent answered.

Vasquez grinned, “Smooth, Danvers, very smooth. You have your date are you nervous?”

Alex wasn’t nervous per se she was hoping that the date went well and that no pressing matters would interfere. She wanted their first date to be a success so that way, there will be more dates in the future.

Alex shrugged, “Not so much nervous, I just want the night to be perfect, you know. I want to be able to have a second date or maybe even a third date. I bumped into her today by accident of course.”

“Did you apologize? Did she fall into your arms?” The other agent asked.

“Nope, I apologized and helped her up. I was running late for class and she was running late to meet, Sara.” Alex liked that she was able to say Sara’s name without any issue.

Vasquez chuckled, “You are no longer calling her ‘Bisexual Barbie’? I’m impressed, Danvers, very impressed.”

The agent was proud of herself as well before she knew that Sara and Kara were just friends, that is how she referred to the other woman. Now that she knows they two young women are only friends, really close friends, she no longer feels threatened by Kara’s best friend.

Alex looked sheepish, “No, they are the best of friends. Nothing more, nothing less. So she has been upgraded.”

“I am glad, I was tired of hearing you complain about, Sara and her relationship with Kara. Hopefully, you two will fall in love and have a house with a white picket fence and two fur babies.” Vasquez teased.

The senior agent shook her head, “Cut it out, Vasquez. Don’t make me take you to the mat.”

Vasquez stood up, “Geez, no need for violence, Danvers. If anything you should be thanking me. I’ll leave you with your report.”

Alex watched as Vasquez left and she was right, she did owe her friend big time. If it wasn’t for her messaging, Kara and giving her the idea to ask her out, she would have been stuck at square one. Alex finished up the report and put it on J’onn’s desk. She let him know she was gone for the night. Tonight she was hanging up her gloves and going to enjoy game night with her friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good at writing action sequences, I kind of suck at them, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved writing Batwoman intimidating Alex, it was needed. Next chapter will be the date chapter and I have so many plans for it. Until next time!


	7. The One With the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! Kara is freaking out...Kate is being her usual sassy self. Alex shows Kara the time of her life. There is a lot of feels and flirtiness in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Winter Solstice. I would have had this out yesterday, but it was entirely too busy. I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. Happy reading!

Friday was fast upon Kara and she was a nervous wreck. It all started when she received a text from Alex, this morning, telling her that she could not wait to see her in class and for their date tonight. Kara had been freaking out because tonight she would be having dinner with her professor. They had exchanged texts throughout the day on Thursday, a day that neither Kara or Sara had classes. Kara would text back sending her pictures of her day and what foods she was eating. At the end of the night, Alex had sent her a good night text, which made Kara’s night.

She remembered telling Sara about their text exchanges and their plans for Friday night, which Sara replied with, “It’s about time you get some, Zorel.” Kara had punched her in the arm and teased her about her date with Thea which was also on Friday.

Kara’s classes were pretty much the same except for Alex sending her little flirty texts when no one was looking. She had to keep herself from laughing out loud and drawing attention to herself. Alex made her feel like a school girl again and Kara liked it.

Friday afternoon finds Kara having a crisis of the utmost importance, she didn’t know what the hell to wear. Alex had sent her a text telling her to wear something semi-dressy, but not too dressy. The problem was, Kara did not know what semi-dressy was, so she called someone who would know.

“Hey Kara, is everything okay?” The feminine voice came over the line.

“No, everything is not okay! I have a date in a few hours with, Alex and I don’t have anything semi-dressy to wear! Please help me.” Kara rushed out.

Kate couldn’t contain her laughter, “Calm down and breathe. Do you need me to come over and help you?”

The young woman sighed, “Yes, please! I want to make a good impression tonight. I haven’t been on a proper date since Lucy. That was almost two years ago.”

“I will be there in a few minutes. Try not to have a meltdown before I get there.” Kate told her.

Kara laughed, “I’ll try not to. I hope I wasn’t interrupting your time with Maggie.”

“Maggie is not here; she is over at Alex’s trying to help her get ready for your date tonight. God help us, that the two of you can make it through dinner.”

“Hurry?” Kara yelled into the phone before hanging up.

Kara paced around her apartment trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She was also panicking about dinner tonight. Kara didn’t know what they would talk about outside of school and her job. What if they don’t have anything to talk about at all. What if Alex didn’t think that she was charming or funny enough. All these questions were running through her head she was giving herself a headache. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, with speed Kara opened it and sighed in relief that it was Kate.

Kara grabbed her arm and dragged her into the apartment, “I am so glad you’re here! Help.”

“Well hello, to you too Kara. It’s nice to see you.” Kate greeted the young woman sarcastically.

Kara let go of her arm, “I’m sorry. Hello, Kate. How are you? Did you have a nice day?”

Kate rolled her eyes and smacked Kara lightly on the ass, “Don’t push it, sassy pants. I will leave you here to find your own clothes.”

“You wouldn’t do that; you love me too much!” Kara sassed back.

“Debatable.”

Kara led Kate to her closet for the older woman to find her something to wear. Normally she wouldn’t panic this much, but it was a date with her professor. A woman who is older than she is, the last thing she wanted to do is to show Alex, that she was as young as she is. Kara wanted to make sure that she made a lasting impression on her professor.

“So, you mentioned that it was semi-dressy.” Kate reached in and pulled out a black skirt, “Go with this skirt. I’ve seen you in it before, it shows off your curves. Then you can pair it with this royal blue shirt.” She pulled out a blue blouse next, “It’s very sleek and semi-dressy. You will knock her on her educated ass.”

Kara blushed, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before. It’s quite humorous.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Get used to it. You’re not a little girl anymore, it’s time to be treated as the young woman you are.”

“I am glad you are treating me like an adult, unlike some people. Give me a moment to get dressed, then you can help me with my hair. I am good on make-up but my hair is the most important part.” Kara’s voice floated through the air as she went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Alex is definitely into you. The night of my party, after you and Diana left, she asked a million questions about you. Even though you didn’t talk to her, you bewitched her.” Kate mentioned casually.

Kara poked her head out of the bathroom, “She was bewitched with me? I find it hard to believe, we didn’t even say two words to each other. I’ve sent a couple of glances her way but she didn’t seem interested in me.”

Kate settled on Kara’s bed, “Oh honey, you were completely oblivious. You will knock her dead with your personality. Don’t worry too much she is already hooked. Now, quit hiding and let me see how beautiful you look.”

Kara stepped out of the bathroom to give Kate a full view of her outfit. Kate gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. This made Kara extremely happy she just hoped that Alex would like it as well.

“Really?” Kara asked hopefully.

Kate smiled, “Really, you will knock her socks off.”

“Perfect!” Kara smiled.

“Sit down and let me do your hair. What time is Alex picking you up?” Kate asked as she started combing through Kara’s hair.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “She said she would be here at 6:30 since our reservation is for 7 pm.”

Kate looked at the clock, “You have fifteen minutes before she arrives.” The older woman began styling her hair. “All done! What do you think?”

Kara looked in the mirror her hair was done up in an elegant updo with some ringlets framing her face. The younger woman was impressed with the simple yet elegant style she would have to definitely pay back Kate somehow.

“It looks beautiful, Kate. Thank you so much, I don’t know how to repay you.” Kara told her honestly.

Kate gave her a kind smile, “Well, you can start by being nicer to Maggie. She told me that you give her the cold shoulder sometimes. I know you are still upset about what happened between Maggie and Sara, but everything is good, between them. So maybe you could take the step to be good with her. She really likes you Kara and not because I adore you, but because she sees how awesome you are.”

Kara met Kates eyes through the mirror, “She talked to me the other day after class about this. I told her I would try, but she needs to give me time. Since you are requesting it, I will make a better effort to be more welcoming.” She got up from the vanity table and went to her closet to find shoes.

“That is all I ask, Kara. Oh, and I will not be leaving until you and Alex leave. I want to make sure that she does right by you.” She told the young woman as she watched her search for shoes.

Kara sighed, “I knew you would. You’re probably going to report back to Clark about what is going on. I swear when I told him I had a date with Alex, he nearly flipped and said he would fly in from Metropolis. Apparently, Clark has his reservations about Alex and who she works for. Which is kind of weird since she is a professor at my school.” She mentioned as she put on her shoes.

Kate stiffened a little, “She is your professor and he doesn’t want your date with, Alex to ruin your reputation or hers. Professors date their students but sometimes it ends badly and careers are ruined, as is education. I hope you told him not to come and told him that your ‘aunt’ Kate has it covered.”

Kara chuckled, “I told him that.”

A knock at the door caused Kara to stop laughing, “Oh my God! She’s here and I haven’t even done my makeup yet! I can’t make her wait, that would be rude.”

Kate shook her head, “You look gorgeous without it, just put on a little bit of lipstick and call it a day. I am going to open the door before she gets impatient.”

Kara grabbed her lipstick and applied a light amount, she could hear Kate and Alex talking a little bit, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She wished that she had super hearing so she could hear everything. After looking herself over in the mirror she decided to make her appearance. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex standing there in a black tailored pantsuit, with a white shirt and a black tie. Kara thought she looked delicious and hoped that she wasn’t drooling.

“Kara, you look amazing!” Alex broke the silence.

Kara finally found her voice, “You do too, Alex. It’s good to see you without your school clothes on.” Her eyes widened at her comment.

Kate tried her best to stifle her laugh at Kara’s comment. She had to admit flustered Kara was the best Kara.

Alex laughed lightly, “I understand what you meant. It’s good seeing you outside of school too.” She looked over at Kate, “If everything is kosher, Kara and I should be on our way, we have reservations at 7 and I don’t want us to be late.”

Kate gave her a stern look, “You don’t want that. Have her home at a decent hour and make sure that she does not consume a lot of alcohol. I don’t need you trying to take advantage of her in her inebriated state.” This was all for show but Kara didn’t need to know that.

“If you are done, mom. I’ll call you at the end of the night, to let you know, that I made it home safely. I am sure Alex is a complete gentlewoman, so you don’t have anything to worry about.” She reassured the older woman.

Alex held out her arm for Kara to take, “Your chariot awaits, Miss. Zorel.”

Kara looped her arm through Alex’s as Kate handed her, her purse, “Take me away.” Kara chuckled as she grabbed her purse.

“I’ll lock up, just have fun,” Kate called after the retreating couple.

As soon as they were out in the hallway Alex removed her arm from Kara’s much to her dismay and reached for her hand instead. Kara intertwined their fingers paying attention to how well they fit together.

“I’m sorry about, Kate. She can be a little overprotective.”

“It’s alright, she is only looking out for you. It’s an admirable quality about her.” Alex replied.

Alex led Kara to the elevator as the doors opened and another woman stepped out. The woman gave them a small smile and walked down the hall towards her apartment. Once on the elevator, Alex pressed the ground floor button.

“Thank you for accepting a date with me. I thought you would have turned me down.” Alex admitted.

Kara looked at her, “Why do you think I would have turned you down?”

“Well, I am your professor and I figured that you might think I was too old for you.” She replied sheepishly.

“I didn’t think you were too old for me. As I had mentioned before, I was caught off guard, you know since you scolded me about, Sara.”

The elevator came to a stop and they waited for the doors to open. The doors opened and they stepped off the elevator, still holding hands. Kara waved to the guy behind the front desk as Alex led her out of the building.

The professor blushed, “Well, I didn’t mean to scold you. For some reason, it bothered me to see you with, Sara.”

They continued walking until Alex stopped in front of a black Cadillac Escalade with black tinted windows. Kara was impressed but then again, Alex was a professor, so it was pretty much a given that she would be driving something as nice as this SUV.

“Your chariot mademoiselle,” Alex said as she opened up the door for Kara to get into the vehicle.

Kara gave her a shy smile, “Why thank you, kind woman.” She replied as she entered the truck.

Alex closed the door and made her way over to the driver’s side. Kara watched as her date walked around to the other side of the truck and go into the driver’s seat. She glanced out the corner of her eye as Alex started the vehicle and pulled out into the nonexistent traffic. Kara was nervous because she did not know what to talk about or how to start a proper conversation.

“You mentioned that you didn’t like seeing Sara and me together. Why?” Kara asked it was a good place to start.

“That night that I saw you at Kate and Maggie’s house, I found myself attracted to you. I don’t know how to explain it since we didn’t say two words to each other, the whole night.” Alex started. “I asked Kate about you and she answered a few questions, vaguely, if I must say. She didn’t mention if you had a girlfriend or not. I didn’t know if you were dating anyone after Lucy.”

Kara nibbled her lip before responding, “I haven’t dated since Lucy, I really haven’t been interested in anyone, until now. The night of the party, I kept looking at you, hoping you would notice me. Alas, Diana and Kate kept me busy. I was surprised when I walked into the auditorium and saw that you were my professor.”

Kara was surprised that Alex was her professor and also a little disappointed. She had to keep her lustful thoughts to herself during the day, but at night when she was alone, she fucked herself to the thoughts of the woman sitting next to her. Kara couldn’t help herself, the woman was gorgeous, seemed like she was a bad ass and all around.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “I have a confession to make.” She mentioned as she pulled into a parking space in front of a building with no name.

Kara looked around the area, it was a nice area but she didn’t know where Alex was taking her. She hoped that Alex wasn’t going to confess to wanting to murder her or kidnap her.

“What kind of confession? Are you a secret serial killer like Dexter?” Kara responded.

“No, I am not a serial killer. I pulled a few strings to have you and Sara in my class.”

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, “Wow! I mean, wow! How did you manage to pull that off?”

“Wait? You’re not creeped out about that?” It was Alex’s turn to be surprised.

“It’s a little creepy considering you didn’t really know who I was. Again, I ask, how did you pull that off?”

“I have my ways; I’ll tell you eventually. I think it’s time we head inside before we lose our reservation. Don’t worry this place is on the up and up.” Alex replied as she got out of the vehicle closing the door.

Kara watched as Alex made her way over to her side of the car and opened the door. Kara took Alex’s presented hand and used it to get out of the SVU. She had to admit that Alex was a true gentlewoman. The young woman realized she liked it and that if Alex wanted a second date, she would gladly give her one. Kara followed behind her and they stopped in front of the sketchy building with only a black door. She watched as her date knocked on the door and gave some kind of passphrase and the door opened. The building may have been sketchy on the outside but inside was a very upscale restaurant, one that Kara had only seen in movies.

“I hope you don’t mind, Italian food. I heard this place has the best in National City.” Alex escorted her into the building.

Kara swallowed trying to wet her dry mouth, “Wow, I’ve been all over the city and never knew this place existed.”

Alex smiled, “National City if full of hidden gems, you just have to know where to look.” They approached the hostess area, “Danvers party of two.”

The hostess grabbed two menus, “This way Ms. Danvers, we have your table in a more secluded area.”

Kara wanted to ask more questions but decided not to, she was going to enjoy this night. She noticed that Alex had not let go of her hand. The young woman hoped that her hand was not sweaty, that would be so embarrassing.

“Here you are ma’am’s.” The hostess pointed to their table, “Your waiter shall be with you shortly. Would you care for anything from our bar?” The hostess asked.

Alex held out the chair for Kara to sit down, “If you could bring us a bottle of your best wine, that would be great.” She requested as she pushed Kara’s chair in.

“Thank you,” Kara said softly.

The professor smiled and sat across from the young woman, “You are welcome. I hope you don’t mind that I ordered a bottle of wine. You can order something else when the waitress or waiter comes to our table.”

“It’s quite alright. I enjoy a nice glass of wine here and there. The outside was disguising the beauty that is inside. For a moment there, I thought you were going to kidnap me or something.” Kara joked.

Alex chuckled, “I wouldn’t kidnap you. You’re too important to kidnap. I would have Kate all over my ass and not to mention Diana and a few others.”

Kara didn’t know if Alex was serious or not, “Yeah, they would probably hand your ass to you on a platter. So tell me something’s about yourself, Professor Danvers.”

Alex looked contemplative for a moment, “I grew up in Midvale, both of my parents were bioengineers, I went to Stanford and earned my masters in bioengineering, then I transferred to National City University and finished up and earned my Ph.D. in the same field as my parents. What about you?”

Kara had to admit she was impressed by her dates resume, “I grew up in a small town in Kansas, my mother is a judge advocate general for the army and my father is a judge. I came to National City for college and hopefully, I will finish with my masters in molecular biology. I will eventually move to get my Ph.D.”

Alex whistled lowly, “A truly dedicated woman. What made you choose molecular biology?”

“My cousin,” Kara answered.

The waitress came to the table interrupting their conversation. Kara was a little miffed but her stomach was growling. She put on a polite smile as she ordered the pasta al Forno and a Caesar salad. While Alex ordered the veal parmesan with a side salad. Alex ordered the fried ravioli for an appetizer. The waitress left with their order as the sommelier brought their wine.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I bought you our best wine. A merlot that comes from our private collection. I hope you enjoy.” He poured the wine into the wine glasses, “Do you want me to leave the bottle?”

Alex gave him a simple not of her head, “If you would please. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” The waiter turned and left leaving the two ladies alone again.

Kara brought the wine up to her nose and sniffed it before swirling it around in her glass. She was very aware that Alex’s eyes were on her. Kara took a small sip and allowed it to caress her pallet.

“This is a very good vintage, but I am partial to the California grape.” She mentioned casually.

Alex quirked and eyebrow, “Are you a wine connoisseur, Kara?”

Kara blushed, “Maybe a little. Diana would take me to wine tastings from time to time, and it kind of stuck.”

“I find that endearing. So tell me, how do you know Diana and Kate? The professor asked before sipping her wine.

Kara looked like a deer caught in headlights, “They are friends with my cousin, Clark. I met them through him. I think Clark wanted them to watch out for me, in case any danger comes my way. This is National City, what kind of danger could there be?”

Alex knew all too well about the dangers that lurked in National City she fought them on a monthly basis.

“Doesn’t seem like there is no danger here. Does anyone else know that you are Superman’s cousin?” Alex asked lowly.

Kara shook her head, “No, no one else knows except for, Sara, Kate, Maggie and now you. How do you know Maggie and Kate?” It was Kara’s turn to ask questions.

“Maggie and I went to school together, she was a detective before she became a professor. She would come to me during a case for help if she needed it. Through Maggie, I met Kate and the rest is history.” The professor answered carefully. She had prepped her answer knowing Kara would probably ask the question.

“It’s funny that we run in the same social circles, how uncanny is that?” Kara asked sipping her wine.

Alex raised her glass, “Very.”

The waiter came back with their fried ravioli and breadsticks. Kara grinned as she saw the food put on the table. She had an appetite and the food smelled so good she prayed that the professor could not hear her stomach growling.

“This looks very delicious.”

“I am sure it is very delicious, please dive in.” Alex motioned at the food.

Kara took this as her invitation and put a couple of pieces of ravioli on her plate along with a breadstick. She gave Alex a polite smile as her dinner companion did the same. Kara took a small bite of the breadstick and let out a very sensual moan as she chewed. The softness of the bread and the delicate use of garlic and parmesan made the bread delicious. Kara savored the flavor. She had to catch herself when she found herself being watched.

“I’m sorry. I like to take my time and enjoy my food.” She blushed.

Alex gave her a small smile, “I like it when a woman takes her time to enjoy her food. It shows that they appreciate a good meal. That moan should be illegal in all fifty states, it seemed as if you were having sex instead of enjoying the food.” She teased.

A pink hue tinged Kara’s cheek, “Wouldn’t you like to know what I sound like when I have sex?” She sassed back.

Alex nearly choked on her ravioli.

“Are you alright?” Kara asked.

Alex took a sip of her wine, “Yeah, I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting that kind of response from you. You are full of surprises Miss. Zorel.”

Kara popped the last piece of breadstick in her mouth, “You’ll have to wait to find out, Professor Danvers.”

The waitress brought out their meals and removed the dirty dishes out of their way. She gave them a polite smile before leaving the two women alone. Conversation flowed as well as the wine. Kara learned that Alex had a punk rock phase and Kara told the professor that she was into N*Sync. There was never a lull in conversation and Kara realized that she enjoyed being in Alex’s presence. Her laugh was infectious and she loved listening to the woman in front of her speak. Kara hoped that Alex felt the same way she did and would want to see her again.

Dinner was over Alex paid the bill and left a tip for the waitress and led them out of the restaurant and to the SVU. Again, Alex opened the door for Kara and waited until she got in before closing the door and getting into the car herself.

“I was thinking that we could take a small walk along the pier, while we wait for out food to digest. I know a cute little place where we could have dessert.”

Kara grinned, “I like the sound of that. It’s been so long since I’ve walked along the pier and the beach. It’s a nice night for it, to say the most.”

In a bold move, Kara lay her hand on top of Alex’s as she put the truck in reversed. Once they were out of the parking lot, Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and squeezed it. Kara let out a sigh of contentment as they drove along the highway.

The ride to the beach was made in comfortable silence, save for the radio playing lightly in the background. Normally the silence could bother Kara, but this silence didn’t it, it was comforting, welcoming even. She only hoped that Alex felt the same way she does. The car came to a stop at the ocean front, and Alex being the chivalrous woman that she was opened the door for Kara. They walked hand and hand to the pier, never letting go of each other.

The stars were shining brightly in a cloudless sky and the moon hung in the sky casting an ethereal glow over the water. The wave of the ocean could be heard crashing against the shore.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight. Don’t you think?” Kara asked breaking the silence.

Alex looked over at her date, “Not as beautiful as you, Kara.”

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “Thank you, but you are beautiful too. Thank you for tonight, it was great so far.”

“I think so too, but then again it’s the company as well.” Alex came to a stop towards the end of the pier then turned and faced Kara, “I know the night is not over yet, but I want to ask you again before I lose the nerve. Would you like to go out again with me, Kara?”

“I would love to go out with you again. I’ve enjoyed your company and as far as first dates go, this one is the best.” She told the other woman truthfully. Her eyes flickered from Alex’s to the other woman’s lips back to her eyes again.

Alex licked her lips unconsciously, “Is it alright if I kiss you now?”

Kara nodded her head, “I thought you would never ask.”

Alex leaned in and Kara met her halfway, their lips a hairsbreadth away from the other. Kara moved in closing the space between them. Kara felt the softness of Alex’s against hers, the kiss started off innocently, until Alex ran her tongue lightly along Kara’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Alex caressed Kara’s cheeks as she deepened the kiss, their tongues moving in sync with each other. Kara saw fireworks behind her eyes and didn’t want the kiss to end. She pulled the professor closer wrapping her arms lightly around her neck.

The kiss seemed to go on forever until it ended when oxygen became an issue. Kara whimpered as the loss of contact as they rested their foreheads against each other.

“Wow!” Kara said softly.

Alex laughed, “Wow! Is right. I’ve wanted to do that since the night I saw you at the party. I’ve imagined what it felt like to kiss you.”

Kara bit her lip still tasting Alex’s lip gloss on her lips, “You and me both. I would fantasize about kissing you. Now that I’ve kissed you, the reality is way better than the fantasy.”

“I agree. It’s getting kind of chilly, take my jacket.” Alex moved away to take off her jacket.

“But you’ll be cold.” Kara protested.

“I have on long sleeves, you don’t. Now take the jacket.” She draped the jacket over Kara’s shoulders.

“Yes, Dr. Danvers.” She replied silkily.

Alex tried to remain calm, “I like the way that sounds coming from your lips, Miss. Zorel. I get the feeling that you like using it as well.” She replied rubbing Kara’s shoulders lightly before trailing her hands down her arms.

Kara bit her lip again before looking at the woman in front of her, “That’s for me to know and for you to hopefully find out.”

Alex exhaled sharply, “How about we get that dessert now? I did promise Kate that I would have you home at a decent hour. I don’t want to have you break curfew on our first date.”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. It’s not like she’ll be waiting at my apartment for me to come home.” She replied.

“Yes, she would.” Both women said in unison after a beat, then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles.

“Let’s get dessert.”

They walked from the pier to the car and Kara enjoyed the smell of Alex’s coat. Her scent was all around her and brought her a great calmness. She hoped that Alex would let her keep the jacket for warmth. They entered the car and Alex drove them to their next destination, which happened to be an ice cream shop. Kara grinned like a kid in the candy store, she hasn’t been to this shop in a few months.

“I take it you like.”

Kara smiled, “I love! They have the best banana splits ever made!”

“You are too adorable, Kara. Let’s go have some ice cream.” Alex turned off the car.

They exited the vehicle and entered the ice cream shop. Kara ordered a banana split big enough for her and Alex to share. Alex went to go pay, but Kara stopped her and paid for the dessert herself.

“You didn’t have to do that; you know?”

“I know, but I wanted to. I don’t think you should pay all the time when I am more than capable.” Kara responded.

Alex held up her hands in surrender, “Duly noted. I love a woman who takes charge and is independent.” She leaned in, “I like women who are strong in the streets but submissive in the sheets.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara felt the chills run down her spine as Alex whispered in her ear. She had to bite back a moan that had threatened to escape. She didn’t understand how her professor had such an effect on her but she liked it, judging by the wetness that flooded her underwear.

Kara swallowed hard, “I don’t submit to just anyone, but for you…” She paused, “I will.”

“Banana split for two!” The person behind the counter called breaking their spell.

Kara cleared her throat, “Right here.” She stepped away from Alex and got the dessert. Kara was thankful for the reprieve and she was sure Alex was too.

They sat at a table in the corner and enjoyed their dessert, again conversation flowed and they walked the line between playfulness and flirtiness. Kara had to admit that this was the best first date ever and was looking forward to the next one.

The ice cream had been consumed and now it was time to take Kara home. She didn’t want the night to end but she did say she would be home at a reasonable time. The drive seemed a lot longer but Kara didn’t mind one bit. Her hand was still nestled securely in Alex’s she loved the way that their hands seem to fit together. Kara wanted to spend the rest of her life holding the other woman’s hand. Alex pulled the car to a stop in front of Kara’s building and put the car in park before turning it off. Neither one of them made a move to get out of the vehicle.

“I really had fun tonight, Kara and I can’t wait to do it again soon. I hope you had a good time as well.” Alex said with a hopeful tone.

Kara pushed a stray tendril behind her ear, “I had fun tonight too, Alex. I can’t wait to do it again. Maybe this time we could do something simple since you pulled out the stops for our first date.”

Alex licked her lips, “I will let you plan our next date. I don’t want this night to end, to be honest, I really enjoy your company.

Kara’s heart soared hearing those words, “I don’t want it to end either, but it has to.”

Alex opened the car door and closed it making her way to Kara’s side and opening the door for her. Kara grabbed Alex’s hand and exited the car. They walked silently towards the building and entered. Kara noticed that there was no one at the front desk which was unusual for her building. They made their way towards the elevator and then to Kara’s apartment. Kara stopped when they reached her apartment door.

“Do you want to come in for some coffee or tea?”

Alex looked at her watch, “I really wish I could, but I have to get up early so I can grade your tests.”

Kara pouted, “Give us all A’s that way you can come in and have coffee.”

“It doesn’t work like that. We both know that if I come in, it won’t be coffee that we will be having.” Alex told her.

“Wh-why would you say that?” Curiosity got the best of Kara.

Alex stepped into Kara’s personal space, “I know you want me, Kara. You gave yourself away tonight in the ice cream shop. If I wasn’t the respectful woman that I am, I would have moved my hand underneath your skirt and found out just how wet you are for me. I would take you into your apartment and show you what it meant to be my submissive. We’ll have to wait for another time, though. I don’t have sex on the first night.” She leaned back with a wink.

Kara didn’t know who to form words, her professor single-handedly made her want to take her panties off and let Alex have her way with her. She definitely needed a cold shower tonight and maybe spend a few hours with her vibrator.

There was a pregnant pause, “I don’t either, but I wouldn’t object. I will let you know; you will have to work for it. I don’t give it up that easy, good luck with that.”

Alex smirked, “Challenge accepted. We’ll see how long it will take you to give it up to me. When you finally do, you will be mine for the taking. I don’t give up on someone that I want.”

Alex kissed Kara on the cheek, “Sweet dreams, Miss. Zorel.”

Kara watched transfixed as Alex turned and walked down the hall. Kara reached inside of her purse and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and will herself to walk inside. Her legs felt like jelly, Alex had her shook. Kara looked around the apartment and saw no sign of Kate. She closed the door and locked it. She exhaled sharply and made her way towards her room, there was no way she was going to sleep tonight. Kara cursed her professor as she undressed and headed for the shower.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...whatcha think? Alex has game, am I right? Kara was shook and she liked it. Tell me what you thought about the chapter.


	8. The One With Alex and Maggie Having Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes over and she talks to Alex about her date last night with Kara. Also, shenanigans from Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge thank you for the support I've received for this story! It means a lot that it is accepted by so many. I am having fun writing this story and playing around with the different characters. I am glad that you all are enjoying it as well. Thanks a bunch, you rock!
> 
> Also, grammatical errors are mine. I've read this chapter top to bottom, bottom to top, hopefully, I caught everything. If I didn't let me know and I can go correct it.

Saturday morning found Alex lounging around in the bed, she was still on cloud 9 after her date with Kara. The date went better than she expected and Kara’s receptiveness, made it even better. The agent had to admit that she was surprised at Kara’s behavior, Kate had told her, that she was innocent but last night proved that she is anything but. Alex looked forward to seeing Kara again outside of school. She had to make sure that she didn’t fuck it up or her job at the DEO, didn’t get in the way. The agent finally got out of the bed when her stomach started growling, it was time for her to have some breakfast, then she had to get those tests graded and handed back to her student. With a reluctant sigh, Alex got out of the bed and went about her morning routine before fixing breakfast. She thought about Kara and how bright her smile was and how her overall demeanor and personality, rivaled the sun. Alex had it bad and she knew that Maggie would never let her live it down.

Alex grabbed her phone and checked FB to see if Kara had posted anything about their date last night. She was slightly disappointed, but she knew that, it wasn’t smart to draw any unnecessary attention to them. Alex read through her emails, mostly from students requesting help on their project she had assigned. Once she finished her replies, she pulled up the text conversation between her and Kara. She decided to send her a good morning text.

_Alex: Good morning, sunshine! I had a great time last night. I hope you did too_

Alex put her phone down and made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself. Normally she would have a bowl of cereal and some fruit, but today she chose pancakes and bacon. Alex figured that she needed to work on her breakfast skills, if she was going to make Kara breakfast in the future.

The agent heard her phone chime as she was mixing the batter for her waffles. She stopped and made a beeline for her phone and smiled when she saw it was from Kara.

_Special K: Good morning, Alex. I had a great time last night too. I can’t wait for us to get together again._

Alex grinned at Kara’s response she was happy that Kara had a good time last night as well. She wanted to keep the conversation going.

_Alex: I can’t wait either. I went to bed with a smile last night. I could still feel your lips against mine._

The agent hoped that she wasn’t being entirely too forward with her. Then again last night she went from being forward to downright lascivious towards her. Kara didn’t seem offended but she still wanted to be cautious.

_Special K: My lips were still tingling from your kiss. I thought about what you said last night…you ruined my underwear, but I’m not complaining. I’ll talk to you later, Sara and I are spending the day with each other._

_Alex: If given the chance, your underwear isn’t the only thing, that I could ruin. Enjoy spending time with, Sara._

Alex put her phone down and went back to fixing her breakfast. She didn’t feel jealous over Kara and Sara hanging out, they were friends and Alex believed Kara. If they were more than friends then, Kara wouldn’t have spent the evening flirting with her. The agent pushed the thoughts away and focused on breakfast. It was a bright and sunny day in National City, Alex decided after breakfast that she would go for her usual run. Breakfast was made and as Alex sat down to eat there was a knock at the door. Alex grabbed her sidearm and went to the door to look at the peephole. She put the gun down when she saw it was Maggie.

Alex opened the door, “Maggie? What are you doing here at 10:30 in the morning?” She allowed her friend to come in.

Maggie held up a bag of bagels, “I had a feeling that you might be sleeping late, so I brought sustenance. Plus, I wanted to get the details of your date last night.” She brushed past the woman and put the bagels on the counter.

“I wish you would have told me you were coming, I would have made extra, and you wouldn’t have to bring bagels.”

Maggie snagged a piece of bacon off of Alex’s plate, “That’s alright, I can steal your breakfast and have a bagel.” She sat down, “So tell me about your date last night? Did you get laid?”

Alex scoffed, “Do you have to be so crude?” She sat down next to her friend, “The date went well. We have a second date coming up, but Kara said that she wanted to plan it this time.”

“Damn, Danvers. You must have brought your non-existent A-game, for you to score a second date.”

Alex knew Maggie was teasing her, when it came down to women and relationships, she sucked royally. Maggie was the first person she came out to, and it was Maggie who showed her the ropes. She crashed and burned a few times, but she learned her lesson well, after all she did get Kara.

Alex felt the heat rise in her cheeks, “My A-game was on point. I got the girl didn’t I?”

“Yeah you did. So give me details! How was dinner? How was the beach? What happened after ice cream? Don’t keep me in suspense.” Maggie pushed.

The agent gave in, “If you must know, dinner went very well. I learned a lot about her, other than the obvious. I told her some things about myself. We enjoyed the wine and food. I swear to God, when Kara enjoys her food, she sounds like she is having an orgasm. I have never been so turned on in my life.” Alex admitted.

Maggie gave her an enigmatic smile, “That good huh? I bet you probably imagined a million different ways to make her moan like that again.”

Alex sighed softly, “You don’t know the half. But wait, there’s more…we kissed on the pier.”

“Who kissed who first? I didn’t think Kara was the type to kiss on the first date.” Maggie gasped.

Alex ran her finger across her lip absentmindedly, “There is a lot you don’t know about her. Her lips are so soft and she is a great kisser. My lips still tingled after we broke apart. It took all of my willpower not to kiss her again.”

The professor put a gentle hand on Alex’s arm, “You’ve got it bad, Danvers. You’re already addicted and you didn’t even hit it. So what else happened?”

“I gave her my jacket and walked her to the car. We went to Giuseppe’s for ice cream, we shared a banana split. I flirted with her and she flirted back. I took her home and walked Kara to her door.” Alex explained, “She invited me in for coffee, but I turned her down.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side trying to get a read on Alex, “Wait? Kara invited you inside for coffee and you turned her down? What the fuck, Alex? That was your fucking green light.”

Alex knew that was her moment, but she didn’t want to have Kara go against her beliefs, whatever they may be. As much as she wanted to fu-make love to her, Alex knew that there was a time and place for everything. She wanted Kara to know that she was with her because of who she is and not because of sex.

“I know, but I know me. We would not have had coffee; I would have ended up fucking her instead. Kara wanted it and I wanted it too, but there is a time and place for everything. I want her to come to me. So I will play by the rules and get what I want.” Alex replied honestly.

Maggie snatched another piece of Alex’s bacon, “What is it that you want, Alex?”

“I want Kara to be mine. I want her with me in my life, and in my bed.”

“That is all well and good, Alex, but Kara isn’t a plaything. She is a young woman who wears her heart on her sleeve. Kara is going to want more than that, any woman, would want more than that.” Maggie tried to reason with her friend.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I don’t want her to be my plaything, Maggie! I want to love her and protect her. I want to be the one she confides in and tells about her day. It may seem a little fast and rushed, but I know what I feel.”

“Your feelings are valid and very real. But slow down speed racer, one step at a time. Date her for a while, figure out what she wants. Then introduce her to your lifestyle and go from there. I hope you will lie if Kate asks anything. She and the rest of the Super Friends will be all over your ass.”  The professor warned.

Alex had thought about that on her way home from dropping Kara off. She wouldn’t dare tell Kate or she would never be allowed near, Kara again. The agent knew that she had to play it cool where the Super Friends are concerned. Alex had sparred against, Kate and had her ass handed to her. Her ass still hurts thinking about being slammed down flat on her back.

“It’s all good. I will be the perfect gentlewoman. Besides, Kate gave me _the talk_ , let’s just say, I will not tell Kate anything.”

Maggie laughed, “She threatened you, didn’t she?”

“And how.”

“I’m glad you had a good time last night. I have never seen you smile so much while talking about someone. It must be the Kara effect.”

Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion, “The Kara effect?”

“Yeah, Kara can charm anyone around her. Kate calls it the “The Kara Effect”, hell I was charmed by her, still am. Even though, she is still ambivalent towards me.” Maggie whispered the last part.

Alex gave her friend a sympathetic smile, “She will come around soon enough, you’ll see. Kara doesn’t seem like the type to hold a grudge for long. Think about it this way, her ‘aunt’ is your fiancée and I am kinda dating Kara, there is no way she could not like you between the both of us. Give her time and let her come to you.”

Maggie shrugged, “It’s no big deal. I just wished that things with Sara didn’t end so badly. I had to work my ass off to get into her good graces. I miss being with Sara and not in a sexual way either. She made me laugh a lot and I thought that we could be something, but then Kate came back and it all went to hell.”

Alex knew Maggie felt deeply for Sara and she agonized over breaking the young woman’s heart. She didn’t realize how deep her feelings really ran. There were times where she would see Sara and Kara together or Sara with another girl and Maggie looked like someone stole her puppy. Alex didn’t know everything about the relationship but she knew it was kind of serious.

“It all worked out in the end, though. Sara is still in your life and you are engaged to Kate, what more could you ask for?” Alex asked.

“Nothing.”

Alex wasn’t convinced but she dropped it, “Did you hear about Professor Luthor? Her mother is the head of Cadmus.” She decided to change the subject.

“No fucking way! How did you find this out?” Maggie asked, excited about gossip.

Alex began eating her breakfast that was cold, “I found out when J’onn was doing research on Cadmus. We know my dad is alive and they have him, so we decided to do a little recon. Also, I saw Lena talking to the woman and called her mom.”

Maggie pulled out two bottles of orange juice from the bag, passing one to Alex, before grabbing her bagel. “Damn, I knew Lena was shady. Look who her brother is, Lex had it out for Superman and all aliens. Speaking of Lena, you would never believe who she has her eye on.”

Alex opened the bottle of orange juice, “Who?” She asked before taking a drink.

“I don’t think you’re going to like it.” Maggie singsonged.

“Just tell me before I dump this orange juice on your head.”

Maggie glared, “You and your threats. Lena has a thing for Kara. I was talking to Sara and she was telling me how Lena would always look at Kara, like she wanted to rip her clothes off. Sara also told me that she gives Kara preferential treatment. You better watch yourself because Lena is Ms. Steal Your Girl.”

Alex was seething on the inside but remained calm on the outside. There was no way Lena Luthor was going to get her hands on Kara. She would have to go through her and she was not one to play. Kara was hers and there was no way anyone one was going to take her away.

“She can try, but she won’t succeed. Anyways, so what are you doing for the rest of the day? Do you and Kate have plans?” Alex tried to change the subject.

“Yeah, we do. Kate and I are going to Gotham City. Bruce is hosting a party tonight and of course, we were invited. Don’t worry, you won’t be super hero less, Kate called Batgirl to make an appearance in National City.” Maggie reassured the agent.

Alex relaxed a little at the mention of Batgirl coming to the city. She wished that they had a hero of their own, but they make do with Batgirl. They could have been without a hero and their proverbial asses would be uncovered and aliens would take over National City. They couldn’t have that, it’s one of the reasons why she wanted to quit teaching, so Alex could be at the DEO full time.

Alex scraped her fork against her plate, “We should be so lucky.”

“What about you? What are you doing tonight? Another hot date with Kara?”

“Nope, I will be grading papers and prepare a test for mid-finals coming up. The life of a professor is never done. As for Kara, she is spending the day with Sara.” Alex relayed.

Maggie smirked, “Already keeping tabs on her, Danvers.”

“No! We were texting this morning and she mentioned it passing. Geez, Maggie, what do you take me for?”

Maggie laughed, “You’re the one who is the female version of Christian Grey. Maybe not as extreme as him, but you can be scary.”

Alex punched the woman beside her in the arm, “I am nothing like Christian Grey. He was an abusive and controlling son of a bitch. That is something that I am not, I don’t want to control, Kara. I want her to submit to me. There is a difference.” She huffed.

“Calm down, Artie! I was just kidding. Normally you are not this sensitive about your lifestyle.” Maggie tried to placate her friend.

Alex knew that she was overreacting but when it comes down to her lifestyle she gets offended. No matter how much she tries to explain it, people still think of that 50 Shades bullshit. That is not her. Alex likes the power exchange; she may have a submissive but the submissive is the one with all the power. She would never treat Kara like Christian treated Anastasia. Kara would be cared for and have her freedom, but Alex would be there to guide her to offer a firm hand when needed.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. So…tell me about this party in Gotham, who’s it for?”

Maggie began to launch into her explanation and Alex listened to her friend prattle on about some charity. A charity that was founded by Bruce Wayne, himself. Alex had no love for him, because he was a pompous, arrogant asshole. And that is something that rubbed Alex the wrong way. Maggie left a little while later leaving Alex to start grading her papers, but instead she spent that time fantasizing about all the delicious things that she could do to Kara. She knew that the young woman had challenged her it was up to her to win the challenge. Alex would have to pull out the charm and make herself vulnerable to Kara. The agent knew that she had to be transparent and win Kara’s trust. She also had to make sure that she was the only one on Kara’s mind.

She pulled out her laptop and looked up the nearest florist and decided to have flowers delivered to Kara. Alex knew she had to start out small, then work her way up to the bigger things. She knew eventually that she would have to tell Kara the truth about the DEO, but Alex will hold off on telling her, unless it was called for. After she ordered the flowers she shut the computer down and picked up the offending papers sitting on her table. Alex knew she had to grade the papers and give them back before finals approached.

The agent started grading the tests and was impressed at how much her students knew. She graded Sara’s paper next and she missed one answer. This surprised Alex because Sara never misses a question on her quizzes. The agent made a mental note to talk to her on Monday. The last paper to grade was Kara’s. Alex took her time to go over all of Kara’s answers matching them to hers. Kara was smart extremely smart and Alex liked that, with a smile she placed a 100 on top of Kara’s paper. She really knew her stuff and it wasn’t because Alex favored her. As soon as she was done her phone chimed, she picked it up and smiled when she saw a text from Kara.

Alex unlocked her phone and read the text, it was a picture of her and Sara lounging inside of a Jacuzzi in nothing but a barely there bikini and naughty smiles. The caption read “Wish you were here. The water is warm come on in.” with a little wink emoji.

_Alex: You little minx, teasing me like that. Imagine all the fun we would have in that jacuzzi. I would sit you on the edge, remove your bikini shorts and eat your pussy until you can’t remember your name._

_Special K: Are u trying to seduce me, Dr. Danvers?_

_Alex: Is it working?_

_Special K: Maybe, bye for now x_

Alex threw her phone down on the couch in frustration. Kara gave as good as she got and she enjoyed the challenge. The young woman did tell her that she wasn’t one to give it up so easily, but she would have to find a way to remedy that. The agent knew she wasn’t going to get anymore work done especially after seeing Kara in her bikini in a hot tub with Sara. Instead Alex decided to change her clothes and go for a run to burn off her frustration. She would have to take care of herself when she got back. Alex locked the door behind her and made her way out the building to start her normal running routine. She wasn’t out of shape by any means, but she wanted to stay fit. To stay on top of her game and eventually become director of the DEO. Alex popped in her earbuds and got lost in the music, all thoughts of Kara and her bikini no longer on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Alex, that escalated quickly. Calm your tits and just enjoy the ride, Kara isn't going anywhere.


	9. The One With A Shocking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sara go out to have some fun. A blast from the past appears and a professor tries to make a move on Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! What way to bring in the new year, by having a new chapter! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! I love hearing your thoughts and talking to you all. You all make it easy for me to get these chapters out to you. Lots of love to you all.

It was Saturday night and Sara and Kara were getting ready to go out. Kara was getting bored of watching Netflix and wanted to go out and do something. That is when Sara had suggested that they go out to the hottest night club in National City. They were young, single and ready to mingle. Kara was against it at first but after some convincing, she relented and her she was getting all dolled up and ready to go. She looked at herself in the mirror, Kara had to admit that she looked good in a tight calf-length black dress and matching shoes. Now all she had to do was wait for Sara to finish getting ready and they could go. They had a good time hanging out and spending time in the Jacuzzi, it was Sara’s idea that she took a pic and sent it to Alex.

As soon as Sara came over the first thing she asked about was her date with Alex, Kara gave her the PG-13 version of the story, some things she wanted to keep to herself. She did tell Sara that she fucked herself til she came at least three times before eventually passing out.

 

Kara was surprised at how she reacted towards Alex last night, she had never responded to anyone like that. Then again, Alex wasn’t like anyone she had dated before. The professor was funny, charming and a complete gentle woman, something that most women had lacked. Kara was drawn to the woman like a moth to a flame. She didn’t know how it happened so fast, but she wasn’t going to question it. Kara just hoped that it didn’t crash and burn as quickly as it started. Sara had told her that dating a professor had a certain thrill to it and for once, Sara was not wrong. The only thing she hoped didn’t happen was becoming the class pet, something Professor Luthor had been doing in her Genetics and Evolutionary Biology class. Sara told her it was because the older woman had a huge lady boner for her. Kara quickly denied that only one professor had the hots for her and she wanted to keep it that way.

“What do you think? Do I look hot or what?” Sara asked bringing Kara from her thoughts.

Kara looked Sara up and down, the red knee length dress hugged her in all the right places, “Holy shit! Are you trying to give people a heart attack tonight?!”

Sara grinned, “Maybe, or I just want to have some fun. I know you are not talking, if you weren’t into Professor D, I would definitely bring you back here and fuck your brains out, till you couldn’t remember your own name.” She teased.

Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, she probably looked as red as Sara’s dress at the moment. If Kara was honest she would have had sex with Sara and possibly entered a relationship with her, but she didn’t want to lose her as a friend. She was most afraid of that.

“I would have loved to see you try.” Kara sassed back.

Sara reached out to Kara and trailed a finger lightly down her friend’s arm, “Don’t tempt me, supergirl. That was definitely a challenge.”

Kara swallowed, “Good luck with that. Come on before it gets too late. Do you wanna grab an uber or do you want to drive?” She asked reaching for her clutch and her phone.

“I think we should take a cab instead. The last time I took an Uber, it wasn’t a pleasant experience.” Sara told her honestly.

Kara dialed the taxi company, “Taxi it is!” She waited for the phone to ring and requested a cab.

The wait for the cab didn’t take too long and the two young women left Kara’s apartment and made their way downstairs. Luckily their cab driver was not sketchy as fuck and respected them along the way. The cab pulled up in front of the building, Kara reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty handing it to the driver. He bid them a good night and drove off after Sara had gotten out of the car. Kara noticed that the line was halfway around the building she was having second thoughts.

“I didn’t think there would be so many people here tonight,” Kara whispered in her friend’s ear.

“It’s Saturday night!” Sara whispered back, “What do you expect. It’s probably not going to take us long to get into the building.”

The line started moving and Kara exhaled lightly she did not want to stand in the shoes she was wearing. She was already regretting wearing them but they made the outfit look good. Sara had grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd once they made it past the bouncer. They moved through the throng of people dancing and Kara spied a table in the corner completely empty.

“Table in the corner is completely empty, let’s get it before it’s gone,” Kara yelled over the bass of the music.

They made it to the table in record time and sat down. Little did they know that their moves were being watched by the crowd. A waiter came by to take their drink orders, Sara ordered two slippery nipples for her and Kara to try. Kara tried to keep a straight face as Sara flirted her way through the order.

“You have no shame.” Kara teased.

Sara grinned, “You have no idea, how shameless I can be.”

The music was loud and Kara watched as people were on the dance floor dancing. She isn’t one for bars or clubs but it felt good to get out and live a little. Kara may be an adult but she felt as if she was on a tight leash between Kate and Clark. The only ones who really had given her room to breathe were Diana and Bruce, she was thankful for that. She knew that she would have to give Diana a call soon before she shows up on her doorstep.

“You would never believe who is here,” Kara yelled over the music.

Sara looked around, “Who? Who is here?”

Kara discretely pointed to the bar, “Lucy and James! What are they doing here? They were supposed to be in Metropolis.”

“They have some nerve coming back here. What would Daddy Lane say if he knew his daughter was back in National City?” Sara replied unkindly. She never liked Lucy because of her father being a royal dick.

Kara shrugged, “Don’t know and don’t care. As long as we are not spotted, then there will be no problem.”

Kara was over Lucy but seeing her again was a complete shock. She prayed to whoever was listening that they were not spotted.

“Try your drink, let me know what you think.” Sara pushed the drink over to her friend.

Kara picked it up and took a sip, she licked her lips at the taste, “It’s not bad but it’s not good either. Next time, I’ll get my own drink.”

Sara shrugged and continued sipping at her drink. Kara took little sips here and there still not used to the sweet tasting drink. She knew that she had to limit her alcohol intake since she was considered a light weight. Alcohol and Kara did not mix very well; it was a very bad combination.

“Don’t look now but we’ve been spotted. The happy couple is headed this way.” Sara warned.

Kara downed her drink, “Fuck me!” She said under her breath.

“Kara, Sara, so good to see you again.” Lucy greeted the two women sitting at the table.

“Lucy, it’s good to see you too. This must be James.” Sara mentioned a little too casually.

James gave a small wave, “That would be me. You must be Sara; Lucy has told me all about you.”

Sara smirked, “And I’ve heard all about you.”

“How have you been, Kara?” Lucy finally asked the other woman.

“I’ve been doing good. How are you?” Kara asked trying to be casual.

Lucy smiled, “I’ve been okay. Glad to be back in National City.”

“You’re back in National City?!” This was clearly news to Kara. Clark did not mention anything about Lucy coming back.

“Yeah, it pissed my dad off, but they needed someone to help at a military facility here.” She disclosed.

Kara looked over at James, “You decided to follow her here?”

James shook his head, “I was sent here by Perry, to take over as lead photographer for CatCo Media. It all worked out for the better. Your cousin told me to tell you hello and that you need to visit Metropolis soon.”

Sara scoffed, “Seems like your cousin is sending everyone here. Is he afraid that something is going to happen to you?”

Kara shrugged, “I’m powerless so I guess I need more protecting. I might as well wear a sign that says ‘I am Superman’s cousin’ ask me how.”

Lucy laughed, “I actually missed your sarcasm and wit. Are you and Sara finally together?”

Sara moved closer to Kara and pulled her against her, “How did you figure it out?”

“Wait, you two are together?” James questioned.

It was Kara’s turn to answer, “Yeah we are. We decided not to deny it anymore, we’ve been together now for about two years, give or take.” She placed a hand possessively on Sara’s arm.

Sara smirked, “She could no longer resist me and we’ve been happy ever since.” She looked at Kara, “Let’s dance babe.”

Both women got up from the table and made their way over to the dance floor. Kara looked at them and noticed that they were being watched by the couple. She was relieved when Sara decided to have them be anywhere but there. It was awkward but she knew it would be if they ever saw each other again.

“Thank you for that,” Kara whispered in Sara’s ear.

“You’re welcome. Hopefully, they will disappear.” She whispered back.

The music changed and Cibo Matto’s song _Sugar Water_ started playing. Kara began slowly dancing against Sara which the other girl was enjoying having her friend dancing sensuously against her. Not one to be outdone Sara began moving in time with Kara and all eyes were on them. Especially a set of eyes sitting in the corner. They were lost in the music as the world fell away around them. Kara glanced over at their table and she saw Lucy staring at them she smirked inwardly, that served her right.

Sara leaned in and whispered in Kara’s ear, “Lucy is jealous, let’s really sell it.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Sara continued, “Turn around and lay your head back on my shoulder. Follow my lead.”

Kara moved until she could feel Sara pressed against her. She lay her head back on the other woman’s shoulder exposing her neck. Sara leaned in and started kissing Kara lightly on her neck and Kara brought her arm up and held onto Sara’s neck. Kara had chills going up and down her spine. She couldn’t deny that Sara had skills, Kara had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning, as Sara began alternating between licking and sucking lightly on her neck. Sara ghosted her lips along Kara’s neck until she reached her ear.

“See how good we could be together. Your body responds to me, you can deny it all you want, but we both know that it’s true.” Sara lightly kissed her ear as the song ended, “Think about it.”

Kara was left alone on the dance floor trying to get her breathing under control and to find out what the fuck had just happened. She and Sara danced together all the time, but this was something new and, Kara knew that her friend was serious. Before she could follow after the other woman she felt someone touch her arm. She turned around and was about ready to hit the person, but stopped, when she saw it was Professor Luthor.

“I’m sorry, Professor, I thought it was some guy trying to get my attention.” Kara apologized.

The professor chuckled throatily, “It’s quite alright. I didn’t mean to startle you; I was waiting for the right time to approach you. Do you want to come over to my table and talk to me for a little bit?”

Kara was taken aback by the older woman’s question. What is up with professors wanting to talk to her, “I really can’t, I’m here with some friends and I don’t want to leave them alone. Maybe some other time?” She queried.

Lena smirked, “For you, Kara, I will definitely make time. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Kara watched as Lena disappeared through the crowd and made her way off the dancefloor and towards her table, where Lucy, Sara, and James were talking and laughing about something. Kara approached the table never taking her eyes off of Sara, azure eyes met blue and Sara gave her a mischievous smile.

“So what did I miss?” Kara asked breaking eye contact, taking the empty seat next to Sara.

Lucy was the first one to speak, “Sara was telling us about school and how you two finally got together.” She gave Kara a pointed look.

Kara laughed uncomfortably, “You’re telling that story, I thought we agreed not to tell it.” She looked over at Sara.

“Sara said it was right out of an episode of Buffy. You know “I’ve got a thing, maybe you’ve got a thing.” James chimed in.

Kara put her head in her hands she could not believe her friend could be so uncreative. She didn’t know how to respond to that and hoped that the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Sara could feel how uncomfortable Kara was, “I saw you talking to Professor Luthor. What did she want?”

Kara sent the other woman a grateful smile, “She invited me over to her table to talk.”

Lucy perked up, “To talk to you? What did she need to talk to you for outside of school hours?” There was a hint of jealousy behind her tone.

“I’m going to go get some more drinks from the bar. Do you ladies want anything?” James asked uncomfortably.

Sara understood his need to get away it’s not every day that you hear your fiancée get jealous over their ex, “I want another slippery nipple, and get Kara a naughty school girl.”

James turned to Lucy, “Luce, what about you? Do you want a drink?”

“Martini, dry.” She told him then went back to Kara.

“Alrighty then, I’m going to go get those drinks.” He left the three women sitting at the table.

After James left the tension was so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife. Lucy pinned Kara with a heated glare and Sara put a comforting hand on her friend's leg. She could see how tense Kara was with the situation.

“Are you going to answer the question, Kara?” Lucy asked again.

Kara snapped, “Why are you questioning me? She wanted to talk to me, big deal. Professors are allowed to talk to their students outside of class.”

Lucy exhaled sharply, “I am just looking out for you, Kara. Lena Luthor is a dangerous woman. She is Lex Luthor’s sister, you know the same Luthor who tried to kill your cousin.”

“You’re crazy! She is not related to that whack job.” Kara denied.

“Yes, she is. If you don’t believe me, ask her the next time you talk to her. I’m telling you, Kara she is not who you think she is. Most of these professors at National City University are not who they say they are.” Lucy tried again.

Kara tried to absorb the information that Lucy was telling her. She was confused by her statement. What did she mean by the professors are not who they say they are? If that’s the case did they know who she was? So many things were running through her head.

“What do you mean, the professors are not who they say they are?” Sara asked for the both of them.

Lucy rubbed her forehead, “Just be careful alright. That’s all I am at liberty to say.”

As soon as Lucy said that the roof of the club fell open and in from the sky dropped a woman who looked like a Marilyn Manson reject. She had pale skin, white hair and dressed like Joan Jett vomited all over her. Everyone started running out of the building in a panic but the strange woman shot lightning from her hands, preventing others from fleeing the scene.

“Why isn’t this fun? All of National City partying the night away. Don’t mind me, I just came to get a little juice.” The electric woman raised her hands and drained all of the electricity from the building, plunging it into complete darkness.

Kara’s phone started to vibrate she hid it under her purse as she unlocked the phone to read it.

_Professor Sexy: Hey Kara, what are you up to?”_

_Kara: I am at the club with Sara, we are in a little bit of trouble._ She typed out as quickly as she could.

The response was immediate.

_Professor Sexy: What club are you at? What kind of trouble?_

_Kara: Club Zohan. Some chick with lightening is terrorizing us. We can’t get out._

Kara typed out and put her phone back in her purse she didn’t want to draw any attention to herself. She held onto Sara for dear life as the mad woman was ranting about the unfairness of life and how Cat Grant ruined her life. The rant was cut short when Batgirl made an appearance. Kara let out a sigh of relief, she never felt so happy to see her in her life.

“Isn’t that Batgirl?” Sara asked.

“Yes, she is here in Batwoman’s stead.”

Sara gasped, “You know Batgirl too?!” She whispered in awe.

Kara rolled her eyes even though Sara couldn’t see her, “Yes, you’re surprised by this?”

“You’re going to have to introduce me sometime. She seems kind of hot.”

“Oh God, not now.” Kara admonished.

The fight between the electric girl and Batgirl continued it seemed as if Batgirl was getting her ass handed to her. The next few moments were crucial the woman kept sending electric currents through Batgirl, the superhero was stumbling trying to get back up. Before Kara could blink she saw the electricity crackling around and felt the spray of water sprinkling her skin. She looked around trying to find out where the water was coming from, but it was completely dark.

“We are going to die!” Sara began to panic.

Kara hugged her, “We are not going to die. We will get out of this alive. I have faith.”

Kara did have faith but she was scared too. She was only 23 years old, she still had her whole life ahead of her.

The emergency lights came on and everyone was evacuated from the building quickly. Batgirl was dealing with the electric woman and there were a bunch of soldiers dressed in black. To Kara, this looked like a scene from one of those movies Sara would make her watch. They made it safely outside of the club. Sara and Kara hung onto each other like their life depended on it.

“Oh my God, Kara!” A voice boomed from the sky.

Kara looked up and saw Batwoman and Superman flying towards them. Kara had never felt so happy to see her aunt and cousin. She watched as they floated down to where she and Sara was.

“Are you alright?” Superman asked using his x-ray vision to check for any injuries.

“I—We’re fine, just a little shaken up. How did you know where were?” Kara finally spoke.

“Batgirl,” Batwoman answered quickly.

“Y-you’re Batwoman and Superman,” Sara spoke after the shock wore off.

“In all of our super caped glory. You must be Sara. Kara speaks highly of you.” Superman answered.

Sara blushed, “That’s me.”

“We need to get you girls home. We don’t need to have any attention brought to you two.” Batwoman told them.

Kara raised her hand, “How are we supposed to get home? She didn’t drive.”

“I have a friend waiting for you in that black SVU over there,” Batwoman answered.

Superman looked at his cousin, “I have to head back to Metropolis, I am glad you are okay, Kara.” He gave her a hug.

“Thanks for coming, Kal.” Kara returned the hug.

Kara broke the hug and bid her cousin farewell. Under the cloak of darkness, Batwoman ushered the two young woman to the black SVU waiting for them. The make and model of the SVU looked oddly familiar to Kara. She remembered Alex driving a similar vehicle like this for their date. Batwoman opened the door and Sara got in first as the superhero stopped Kara.

“I will be over to check on the two of you later. You had us so scared, Kara. Don’t ever go off somewhere without letting us know.”

Kara’s shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry. We wanted to have some fun.” She was genuinely sorry.

Batwoman sighed, “It’s alright, but let someone know, okay?”

“Okay.” She answered. Kara slid into the backseat next to Sara.

The driver turned around and looked at the driver, “Hello, Kara.”

Kara recognized the driver immediately, “A-Alex?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you going to do now, Alex? How are you going to explain being there at the exact same moment that Kara and Sara were outside of the building. You had one job to do!


	10. The One Where Alex Comes Clean (Kinda but Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes clean in a way...

The silence stretched for a few moments Alex was trying to come up with an excuse in her head about being there, to take Kara and Sara home. She could just tell her that she was in the area to make sure that they were okay. The agent could also say that Batwoman had called her and told her where they were. Either way she would have to lie or tell the truth, everything was screaming at her to tell the truth, but another part told her to lie.

“What are you doing here, Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex licked her lips then looked over at Sara, then back at Kara, “When you texted me where you were, I came to make sure that you were alright. Batwoman told me that you were here and to take you home.” It wasn’t a complete lie she just hoped Kara would buy it.

Kara looked at the woman skeptically, “So, you happened to be in the neighborhood after I had text you. How did Batwoman even know we were here?”

The agent had to think of something quick, she should have known that Kara would not let anything go. She couldn’t help but admire her tenacity and her inquisitiveness, it was uniquely Kara.

“Can we discuss this later? I really want to get back to yours so I can take a shower. I am starting to smell.” Sara said bluntly.

Alex had never been so thankful for a reprieve, “I will take you back to Kara’s.” She turned around and started the car.

“This is not over, Dr. Danvers. I have questions and you have answers.” Kara’s voice had a semi-harsh tone to it.

The agent smirked, “I will answer your questions at a later date.”

The drive to Kara’s apartment was a silent affair, the only thing that could be heard was the incessant chiming of the two women’s cellphones. Alex figured that they were texting each other or having a conversation, that they did not want her privy to. Hearing the chiming was calming and little bit nerve wrecking at the same time. They could be talking about anything and possibly everything. Alex decided to ignore the chiming and concentrate on how both Sara and Kara were dressed. She had to admit they looked good, but Kara looked so damn delectable. The way the black dress hugged her curves, showing off her well-toned arms, and an ample amount of cleavage. She didn’t think the young woman had anything like that in her closet. When she is at school she wears cardigans, skirts, pants and other clothing. Outside of school she was a little more relaxed and comfortable in her skin.

Alex pulled the vehicle to a stop in front of Kara’s building, “Here you ladies are.”

“Thank you, Dr. Danvers.” Sara opened the door, “I’ll meet you upstairs, Kara. Remember what I said.” She exited the car.

Silence fell over the truck again, “Come sit in the passengers seat, Kara, please.” Alex broke the silence.

Kara sighed and opened the door and slid out the backseat closing the door behind her. She opened the passenger side door and got in, closing the door behind her. Kara shifted in her seat so that she was facing the older woman.

“Tell me what’s going on, Alex. How did you get there so fast?”

Alex sighed, “It was on the news and then I texted you to find out where you were. As soon as you told me I was on my way out the door then Kate called me and told me what was going on. She told me to wait and bring you and Sara back to yours.”

Alex hoped that Kara bought her lie. She hated lying but it was something that needed to be done right now. The agent hoped that Kara would forgive her when she found out eventually. Alex watched as the different emotions played out on the younger woman’s face.

Kara replied after a beat, “So, you know that Kate is Batwoman? How long have you known?”

Alex was relieved that Kara decided to focus on Kate being Batwoman and not focusing on anything else. If Alex was going to win Kara’s trust she was going to have, to be honest as far as knowing who Batwoman is.

“I’ve known for as long as I’ve known, Maggie. I found out by accident and the rest is history.” It wasn’t a total lie.

“If you know who Batwoman is that means you know who Superman is?” Kara asked.

Alex knew she had to be truthful, “I know who Superman is. I met him a couple of times in the past.” She looked at Kara who had an unreadable expression on her face.

Kara looked away from Alex, “Does that mean you know who I am?”

Again, Alex chose to be truthful, “I do know who you are.” She reached for Kara’s hand, “Can you look at me?” She asked softly.

Kara turned so that she was looking at the woman in front of her. She had never seen so much openness on anyone’s face before. This wasn’t a game to her professor she was being sincere. Kara’s expression softened.

“Who am I then?”

Alex traced her thumb on the underside of Kara’s hand, “You’re Kara Zorel, a student in my class. The woman who has stolen my heart. I also know that you are Superman’s cousin and niece to Kate Kane or Batwoman. Before you ask, that is not the reason why I wanted to get to know you.”

Kara bit her lip, “I wasn’t going to ask that question, but thank you for answering it. I should be pissed at you but I can’t bring myself to be. Is there anything else you’re hiding from me?  
_“Yeah, I work for a secret government agency.”_ She wanted to say, but didn’t, “I can’t give away all my secrets.” Alex continued running her thumb along Kara’s palm, “We have time to finish learning about each other. After all, we do have another date coming up, maybe we could learn some more about each other.”

Kara worried her bottom lip, “I would like that. I hope me being associated with super heroes don’t scare you away. I don’t advertise it to the world only a few people know and Sara is one of them along with several other people.”

Alex tried to keep her focus on Kara’s face but it was kind of hard considering that she was showing the tops of her breasts. She had to mentally count to ten to get her breathing under control. One thing was definitely for sure, Kara would not be dressing like this, in the future.

“No, it doesn’t bother me at all, in fact, it makes you all the more intriguing. I have to say, though; you are killing it in that dress.” Alex complimented her.

“Yeah, Sara thought we should have a little fun tonight. This usually isn’t my style of dress, but it’s just for show. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about this outfit.” Kara explained herself.

Alex smirked, “I like it…maybe you can wear it just for me one day.”

“I don’t know, maybe if you’re good.” Kara teased, “I really should get upstairs. Sara is probably wondering what is taking me so long.”

Alex cleared her throat, “Right, you should get upstairs and get changed out of those clothes. You don’t want Sara thinking that I kidnapped you or something.” She made no move to let go of Kara’s hand.

“Yeah, after tonight’s ordeal, we need to comfort each other.”

Alex hoped that it wasn’t the physical comfort in the ‘we almost died, let’s have sex’ kind of way. She had no control over that but, Alex hoped that Kara wouldn’t go there with Sara.

“That is true, I’m not going to keep you any longer. Is it alright if I call you later?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “I would like that. Hopefully, Sara would be sleep by then. I’ll text you and let you know, okay?”

“I’ll hold you to it.” The agent beamed.

Kara made move to get out of the vehicle, but was pulled back by Alex who in turn kissed her soundly on the lips. Alex was pleased when Kara had kissed her back, her lips were a lot softer than she remembered. The agent pulled back leaving themselves breathless, for a moment Alex thought that Kara was going to kiss her again, and hid her disappointment when she did.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to do that all night.” Alex apologized.

Kara rubbed her bottom lip, “I wanted it too. Thank you for bringing us home. I’m glad you were there.”

“Me too. Now get upstairs and talk to your friend. I’ll talk to you later.” Alex gave her a slight command.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yes, Dr. Danvers.” She opened the door and got out of the SVU, closing the door behind her.

Alex continued smiling as she watched Kara disappear into the building. Once she saw Kara was safely in the building she drove off and made her way to the DEO. She needed to debrief with J’onn and talk to Batgirl and hopefully, Batwoman, if she didn’t make her way home to Maggie. The agent entered the building and was immediately greeted by J’onn.

“So glad you could join us, Agent Danvers. Did you make sure that Miss Zorel and her friend made it home safely?” He asked immediately.

“Yes, sir. I dropped them both off at Kara’s place.” She walked beside him.

“Good. We can’t have her getting hurt on our watch. Cat Grant was all over this, she named this electric woman Livewire. We have her in containment while we try to put her somewhere that can deal with meta-humans.”

Alex knew that they were not equipped to handle meta-humans. The NCPD was more than capable of handling them, but they aren’t on friendly terms with their agency. She never understood why. Maybe she could ask Maggie if she could pull some strings to see if they could get this Livewire person moved.

“I am sure we have places that can deal with her. She’s locked up, so there is nothing she could do right now. Is there anything else you need for me to do, sir?” Alex asked.

“Not right now, you can head home. I know you probably have a test to write up.”

Alex blushed, “That I do. I’ll see you later, sir.”

The agent didn’t have to be told twice and she left the building. She hoped that when she got home and got settled she would have the chance to talk to Kara. The agent also hoped that, Sara was asleep, preferably on the couch and not in Kara’s bed. Alex made it home in no time she was happy that the office was down the street from her apartment. She made her way up to her apartment, her bed was calling her. Today had been a stressful day and all Alex wanted to do was have a drink, get in bed and talk to Kara. In true Alex fashion she changed into a pair of comfy pajama pants, grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and made her way over to her bed. She flipped on Netflix to finish watching season 8 of _Grey’s Anatomy_ , there was something about Lexie Grey that resonated with her. If Alex was honest she was invested in the Mark and Lexie relationship, they were perfect together.

Alex’s phone chimed right as the plane was about to crash she paused the show and looked at her phone. A smile graced her features when she saw it was from Kara. She actually felt like the young woman lived up to her nickname ‘Special K’.

_Special K: Are you still up?_

_Alex: Yes, I am watching Grey’s. Is Sara asleep?_

The reply was instant with Kara telling her that Sara had sent to sleep after they played _Just Dance 4._ Alex laughed, they may have been young adults, but they acted like children at times.

_Alex: Is it alright if I call you now?_

_Special K: yeah_

Instead of texting back, Alex called her instead. The phone had rung a couple of times then Kara finally picked up.

“Hello?” Kara answered the phone breathlessly.

Alex frowned, “Did I catch you at a bad time?” She asked.

She could hear Kara getting comfortable on the other end of the phone. She had caught a glance of Kara’s bed briefly.

“No, I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I heard my phone ring and had to answer it before it woke Sara.” She answered.

Alex tried not to think of Sara being in Kara’s bed, “You did mention that she was asleep. How come you’re not asleep with her?” The question was asked casually.

Kara yawned, “I wanted to talk to you first before I went to bed. So Grey’s, huh? I didn’t think you were the type to watch a medical drama.”

The professor exhaled lightly, “There is a lot you don’t know about me, Kara. I would have been a medical doctor, but plans changed.”

She had a promising medical career, but too much partying got her in trouble and she was recruited by The DEO. She was doing the work that her father had done when he was with them.

“So you really would have been, Dr. Danvers regardless. What season are you watching? I stopped watching after season 8.” Kara admitted.

Alex laughed, “I am on the last episode of Season 8, the plane is just about to crash.”

Kara gasped, “Don’t watch it. Whatever you do don’t watch it. It doesn’t end pretty for some of the characters.”

Alex turned off the show, “Who dies?”

“I can’t tell you, you will probably freak out. Just watch it and find out but I wouldn’t if I were you.” Kara explained.

Alex would watch it later right now she wanted to focus on her conversation with, Kara. She could spend all day listening to her talk.

“I’ll watch it later. So where is your house guest?” She finally asked.

Kara scoffed, “Sara? She is on the couch sleep. Normally, she would sleep in the bed with me, but after we finished playing. She passed out.”

Alex was curious as to how Kara defined the word sleeping together. Her mind started racing with ideas of Sara and Kara doing more than just _sleeping_ together. She wondered if they had actually slept together in the biblical sense. Alex felt the tension building within herself just thinking about it.

“You don’t have to answer this question if you don’t want to, but did you and Sara ever have sex?”

The line went silent and Alex wondered if she said something wrong. She waited a few moments but there was still silence. “Kara?” She called out.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Your question caught me off guard. It was very blunt and to answer your question. Sara and I have never had sex. Trust me when I say we are nothing but friends.” Kara reassured her.

Alex released a breath that she didn’t realize that she was holding. She knew that there wasn’t anything there between Kara and the other young woman, but there was a small part of her that needed reassurance. Sara has been an integral part of Kara’s life for four years, but Alex wanted to know if she could be that as well.

Alex recovered, “I’m glad that has been cleared up. I’m a very competitive person by nature, but that is neither here nor there. Are you okay after tonight?”

There was a sigh, “I’m okay, it was so unreal. I knew there were strange things but this is National City, not Metropolis or Gotham. It’s not every day that you see a woman who is made of pure electricity. I was thankful for the distraction, though.”

Alex perked up a little bit, “A distraction from what? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Lucy Lane and her fiancé James Olsen, was at the club tonight. Which was a complete and total surprise to me, since they were supposed to be in Metropolis permanently. I’m sure her father must be so proud.” Kara responded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The agent couldn’t help but roll her eyes, General Lane, had been a tyrant and an all-around asshole. He tried to have J’onn removed as acting DEO, but he was overruled by the President. To hear that Lucy was back didn’t surprise her, she knew that trying to please her father, would not work out well for her. The woman was back in National City and Kara’s life, even though, the woman was engaged to be married she may still have a soft spot for Kara.

“You and Lucy used to date. What happened between the two of you?” Alex was trying to be nonchalant.

“Well, we dated all of my sophomore year. James came back into the picture, we broke up. I was an experiment to her and the rest, as they say, is history. She went off to wherever and I found out from Clark, that they were engaged. I’m happy for her.” Kara explained with a hint of irritation.

Alex picked up on this but didn’t say anything, “Things happen for a reason, Kara. I know it’s cliché, but it’s the truth. Her loss is definitely my gain, maybe I should thank her one day. Not for breaking your heart, but for allowing you to give someone else a chance.”

Kara laughed, “You are quite the charmer, Alex. Were you always this smooth?

“Not always, but with you, it comes naturally. Do you have any questions for me, Kara?”

Alex wanted to find out more about the young woman, but she wanted Kara to get to know her as well. She figured that if she was open to answering any questions it would make everything between them a lot smoother. Alex was honest with Maggie when she told her that Kara was not a play thing for her, that she wanted her to be her girl.

“Actually I do.” Kara started, “Were you and Maggie ever a thing? I know you mentioned that you were college friends and everything, but did you two ever…?” She trailed off.

“The heavy hitting questions. I like it, but no Maggie and I were never intimate. She is to me like Sara is to you. Maggie helped me realize my feelings but we’ve never crossed any lines.” The professor replied candidly.

She could hear Kara shifting, “So how long was your longest relationship? Why did it end?”

 _“Well, fuck.”_ Alex thought to herself. “My longest relationship was 4 years, give or take. We both wanted different things out of life. You know how that goes.”

“Yeah. Did you even date casually after the break-up or before me?’ Came the next question.

Alex felt like she was being interrogated, “Are you sure you shouldn’t go into journalism? You know how to ask all the questions.” She joked before continuing, “I did date every now and again but work always gets in the way. I have four classes each day, during the week so finding time to date, is a little difficult.”

Again, Alex hated lying but she couldn’t tell her the truth, at least not yet but she knew she would have to eventually. Anyone could let it slip at any time and that was a risk that the agent was not willing to take.

Alex could hear Kara trying to get comfortable again, it was kind of cute, but she wasn’t going to let her know. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her student.

“Sorry, I am trying to get in a comfortable position. Have you ever dated a student before?” Kara asked without missing a beat.

“No, you are the first. And hopefully my last.”

Kara laughed sleepily, “Mighty presumptuous aren’t you, Dr. Danvers?”

The agent loved the raspiness of Kara’s laugh, “Not presumptuous, just optimistic. I told you before, when I see someone I want, I go after her. I will not stop until she is mine.”

“You’ve mentioned that twice already. Are you trying to tell me something?” Kara asked.

Alex took a moment before she replied. She could say no and change the subject or she could be completely honest and tell her the truth. The side of her that was screaming, to tell the truth, won out.

She decided to come clean, “I’m not one for subtlety, Kara. I do want you to be my girl, but I also know that you are not a possession and I will not treat you like one. I am really into you and that is why I am so adamant about it. There is no pressure, though, the decision is yours to make.”

The agent hoped that she had said the right things, even though she meant every word of what she said. It was best to be upfront about her intentions instead of making them known at a later time.

Kara’s breath hitched, “Wow…I was not expecting all of that. What does being yours mean? You’re not going to get all crazy possessive over me, are you? I am not an object to be claimed, I am my own person and I like my individuality. I do not like being the extension of someone else.”

Alex didn’t expect anything less from the cousin of Superman, “I would never treat you like an object if anything I would treat you like the lady you are. Basically, I want to take care of you, be your confidant and there when you need someone. I know you have, Sara for that, but I want to be that person too.” This was hard for her to admit.

“I…I need some time to think about all of this. This is a lot to take in. I do have a question, though…” Kara trailed off.

“Ask as many questions as you want.”

There was another audible sigh, “Does being yours have anything to me submitting to you? I know you brought that up and I was teasing you, but is that what you want from me?”

Alex yawned, “I do but I know you have morals and as you said ‘you don’t give it up that easy’. Submission doesn’t mean what you think it does. I’ll explain it better when I am functioning a little better. We both need our sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

Alex could hear Kara yawn, “There will be some discussion about this. I can’t believe there is an actual discussion and we haven’t been on our second date yet. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, Kara.” Alex put her phone on the charger and made her way towards her bed. She would finish watching Grey’s another time. She was glad that she and Kara had a talk but she dreaded having the talk with her. Kara is innocent at best and she didn’t want to scare her off. Alex would worry about that another time, now she needed sleep, after all she had a long day. The agent climbed into the bed and snuggled into her covers a smile gracing her features. She was very pleased with herself, with a final thought of Kara, Alex fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, you should have told the truth about the other thing. Kara can always go and ask Kate or even her cousin! Tell the truth honey.  
> Kara you know what they say about curiosity? It kills the cat!


	11. The One Where Kara Has Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara plays hooky with Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me. So thank you guys, it's because of you that I will continue with this story.
> 
> This chapter is very Kara and Kate-heavy, Alex isn't physically in this chapter but her presence is felt.

The rest of the weekend flew by for Kara, Sara had pretty much stayed the whole weekend. They both slept in on Sunday and then caught up on some assigned reading from class. Kara had exchanged a few texts with Alex and shared a phone call or two when Sara was not around. Now it was Monday and their weekend was over. It took Kara several minutes to detangle herself from, Sara. The other woman was like a koala when she slept, after a few tries she was able to slip from her clutches. Kara didn’t have to be up for another hour but she wanted to make sure she is dressed before her bedmate got up. She headed off to the bathroom to get ready for her day. The night before Kara and Alex had finished their discussion from Saturday night and that made Kara feel a little better but also apprehensive. Alex was her professor and them being in a relationship was kind of a big deal for her. She made a mental note to ask Sara how she was able to do it with Maggie.

After her shower, Kara was still undecided on what she was going to do. She stepped into her room and saw Sara sitting up in her bed looking completely adorable.

“You’re up early. I wanted to at least snuggle with you before we got up.” Sara whined.

Kara shook her head, “I’m sorry, I wanted to have a shower before you got in the bathroom. You take forever to get dressed. Besides, I wanted to fix you breakfast.”

“You’re the best, I hope you know. I really don’t feel like going to school today. Can we just take the day off?” Sara fell back on the pillows.

Kara’s phone rung, “Hold that thought.” She ran to her phone answering it.

“Hello? Oh hey, Kate.”

“Hey, Kara. I wanted to check on you. Are you going to school today?” The woman asked.

Kara didn’t feel up to going to class today, but she knew that it would be the only way to see Alex. Then again a day away from her professor wouldn’t cause any harm.

“I am debating on if I want to go or not. Honestly, I don’t want to go.” She decided, to be honest.

Kate chuckled, “After your weekend, you should stay home. You deserve it, besides it will give us a chance to hang out.”

Kara had looked over to where Sara had been laying and found the bed empty. She figured that her friend must have gone into the bathroom. It’s been a while since Kara and Kate had spent any time with each other. This would be a good time to find out more about Alex and what happened on Saturday.

“Say no more, it’s been a while since we had a girl’s day,” Kara said happily.

Kate laughed, “We never really had a girl’s day, it seems that all of your time has been with Diana. I was getting kind of jealous.”

Kara had to admit that she didn’t really spend a lot of time with Kate. Most of her time had been spent with Diana. It wasn’t intentional by any means but Diana warmed up to her pretty quickly, took her under her wing, and taught her a few moves to defend herself. Diana didn’t treat her like a fragile little girl she empowered her and encouraged her to see the world.

“No need to get jealous, Kate. You are still my number one.” She reassured the superhero.

“That’s what I thought. Is Sara still with you?”

“Yeah, she is.”

As soon as Kara answered the question, Sara came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go, “Raincheck on hanging out today. Laurel is having some crisis and I need to go see what's wrong. Have fun with your day off, better hope the professor doesn’t get on your ass.” She teased as she left the apartment.

“Sounds like Sara just left.”

“She did apparently Laurel is having some kind of issue and needed some help. I don’t understand their relationship. They are sisters who are supposed to be close, but they act like they don’t like each other. It’s kind of weird.” Kara pondered.

The detective chuckled, “It happens sometimes. Sister relationships are complicated like that.”

“I don’t have a sister, so I don’t know. Shouldn’t you be working today, detective? What would the precinct say about their lead detective taking the day off?” She knew that Kate’s day job took a lot of her time away, outside of being Batwoman.

“Monday’s are my usual days off. So get dressed and I will be there in twenty! Don’t eat breakfast.” Kate requested.

Kara whined, “But…I’m hungry.”

“Have a pop tart.”

The line disconnected, “How rude?!”

Kara threw her phone on the bed and proceeded to get dressed. Once she was satisfied with her pants and dress combination she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Alex, letting her know that she would not be in class today. Her phone chimed a few seconds later with a response. Kara smiled when she read the text, Alex told her that she would miss seeing her smiling face and she would call her later. If Kara was honest, Alex was starting to become her favorite person compared to Sara and Kate. The professor was equal parts beautiful and mysterious at the same time. Alex was a riddle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in an enigma, that needed to be figured out. She hoped that Kate would give her some insight into her professor.

A knock sounded on her door fifteen minutes later and Kara knew exactly who it was. She went to the door and opened it and on the other side was Kate, in a white button-down shirt and a pair of black painted on jeans, followed by a pair of combat boots.

“Don’t you look all sunny.” Kate greeted her.

Kara shook her head and let the other woman entered, “Don’t you look like someone who just stepped out of a lesbian wet dream.” She shot back.

“Ouch, Zorel, that really hurt. I thought you loved me.” Kate closed the door behind her.

Kara smirked, “It depends on the day of the week. Let me grab my purse and my phone, then we can go. I am so hungry I can eat a horse.”

“You’re always hungry! I don’t know who is worse, you or your cousin.” Kate teased.

Kara finally reappeared, “No one is worse than, Clark. I’m ready when you are.”

They left the apartment and the building making their way to Kate’s car. They both got in and Kate started the car making their way towards Noonan’s.

“I have a question. I want you to answer me honestly.” Kara started out.

“I would never lie to you, Kara, you know that,” Kate reassured her.

Kara knew this was the truth, Kate has always been truthful with her, no matter how much it had hurt. She appreciated it though because she didn’t shelter her or treat her like some invalid.

“Why was Alex outside the club last night? How did you even know what was going on? You were all the way in Gotham.” Kara asked.

The detective knew that she could not lie, “I can’t tell you why Alex was there, that is her story to tell. Batgirl told me what was going on, so I had to come and of course Superman had to come when he found out that you were there.”

Kara looked confused, “The only person who knew I was there was, Alex she had text me while I was in the club. Batgirl didn’t even know I was there. All I remember was these people dressed in black getting us all out of the building and taking that woman out of the building.”

Something was not adding up in this equation, no matter how many times she did the math, something was off. Someone was lying and she didn’t know who it was, Kara knew she had to ask Alex. There was no way Kate would lie to her about anything at all.

“A lot of things happened Saturday, Kara. Your mind is trying to process everything that happened. You may remember some thing’s and other things, you may forget. All that matters is you’re safe and Sara is safe. Let’s not waste our day talking about that, let’s spend the day focusing on fun things. There is a sticky bun with your name on it.” Kate tried to change the subject.

Kara crossed her arms, “Fine, but this is not over. Now give me my sticky buns.”

Kate parked the car and before she could turn it off, Kara had hopped out of the car already. Kate had turned the car off and unbuckled her seatbelt. She shot off a quick message to Alex about Kara and her questions. When Kate walked in she saw Kara sitting at a corner table looking at the menu.

“You couldn’t wait five minutes to get out the car?” The detective asked as she took a seat across from, Kara.

Kara grinned, “I am really hungry. Sara and I didn’t really eat much last night; we were still pretty shaken up about Saturday.”

They had pizza and potstickers but Kara only ate one or two of the dumplings and a slice of pizza. That is unnatural by Kara standards she didn’t have much of an appetite, Sara barely touched her pizza.

Kate smiled sympathetically, “I can understand that. Are you sure you’re okay, though?”

Kara frowned, “For the last time, I am okay. I wasn’t physically harmed and everyone was fine. So tell me about the party Bruce was having. Did Maggie have fun?”

Kara wanted to change the subject she wanted to push everything about Saturday out of her mind. She listened intently as Kate explained how formal it was and how Bruce was brooding in a corner somewhere. Kara even showed interest in Maggie and how much fun she had on Saturday night.

Kate stopped mid-story, “No sarcastic comments about, Maggie?”

“No, why would I? I said I was going to do better, so this is me doing better.” Kara explained.

The older woman didn’t buy it, “Really, Kara? What brought about this change?”

The waitress brought out Kara’s sticky bun and coffee order and brought out Kate’s usual breakfast order as well. Kara knew the woman so well that she could order her favorite with her eyes closed. She cut her sticky bun and popped a piece into her mouth, enjoying the savory sweet aspect, of the pastry.

“Hiding behind your sticky bun will not help. Why the sudden change, Kara?” Kate asked again.

Kara swallowed her food, “I realized that she is your girlfriend and she is Alex’s best friend. I’ve been unfair to her. I listened to what you said and I’ve listened to what Alex had to say. She is a part of both of your lives, I have to put on my big girl panties and deal.”

Kate beamed, “I am so glad that you are willing to give her a chance. I really do love her, Kara and she makes me happy. So, tell me about your date with Alex?”

“Well, we went to dinner at this very upscale Italian restaurant. I mean you wouldn’t even know it considering it’s literally a secret. We had wine and some pasta. We went to the beach and walked along the pier. There was some banter between the two of us, she gave me her jacket because I was chilly. We went for ice cream at Giuseppe’s and shared a banana split.” Kara explained between bites of her food.

Kate was enraptured, “Tell me more. What happened after that?”

“She dropped me off at home. I asked her in for coffee she declined, we kissed and that was it.” She finished her tale wistfully. She was smart enough to leave out the whole conversation between the two of them. If she told Kate she would probably flip her shit because of it.

Kate smirked behind her cup, “Sounds like, Alex was the perfect gentlewoman, I am impressed. What do you think? Do you think you could give her a chance?”

Kara didn’t have to think twice about her answer. She would definitely give Alex a chance she was everything she could hope for and more. A little mysterious but at the same time a total sweetheart.

“I could give her a chance. I have to plan our second date, though. I am at a loss at what to do, though. I mean she pulled out all the stops on Friday, I don’t know how the hell I am going to top that.” Kara mused.

There was a pregnant pause before Kate answered, “Why not go off the beaten path. When Maggie and I were dating I took her to play mini-golf. We played golf, rode some of the rides they had there, and even went around a race track. After that we went to dinner at a local café it was a beautiful moment, then at the end of dinner, I took her home and that was it.”

Kara sighed, “That sounds good but Alex may not be into that. It may have worked for you and Maggie, but Alex is different.”

The detective put a comforting hand on Kara’s, “Trust me, Alex will be into it. She may be a bad ass age-professor, but she is still a kid at heart. You should see her and Maggie playing video games, it’s disgusting.” She prayed that Kara didn’t catch her slip up.

Kara cocked her head to the side, “You were about to say something else before you said, professor. What were you going to say, Kate?” She was clearly confused.

Kate sighed, “It’s not my place to tell. You have to talk to, Alex.”

“Why can’t you tell me? It’s obvious that you and she are hiding something.” Kara tried again.

“I’m sorry, Kara, I can’t. I can’t betray Alex like that. It’s nothing bad, I promise, but you need to talk to her.”

Kara knew her aunt was right but it still sucked that she and Alex and whoever else was keeping a secret from her. She tried not to think of the worse possible scenarios involving Alex and her so called secret. Kara wondered if it has anything to do with Alex being there on Saturday. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts and ideas that it wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Take me to school. I want to talk to her.” Kara demanded.

Kate looked around, “Kara, going to school and asking her these questions, isn’t a very wise move. Why don’t you invite her over so you can talk? It’s private and there will not be an audience, people may be watching.”

Kara knew that the older woman was right, going to the university, would bring unnecessary attention to themselves. She would have to take Kate’s advice and invite her over and they can talk over food, or whatever, they may have. Kara needed to be level headed about this she did not need to be pissed off at the detective, because she isn’t willing to sell Alex out, and she could appreciate that.

Kara relented, “Fine, I will invite her over later for dinner or something. She and I will have a nice long little chat. I asked her if there was anything she was hiding from me and she said ‘no’. Now you tell me that she is hiding something.”

“Listen, Kara maybe she doesn’t know how or maybe she didn’t know how you were going to react. Give her the benefit of the doubt, people lie sometimes to protect the ones they love…or in this case, like. Remember how we had to lie about you at first? We didn’t tell people that you were Superman’s cousin to protect you. His enemies, hell all of our enemies would come after you. So some lies are necessary, do you understand?” Kate tried to reason with her.

Kara knew that Kate was speaking from experience and she should understand where Alex was coming from. She would give Alex the benefit of the doubt and hear her out. They were still in the process of learning about each other. Maybe her professor would have told her eventually on her on time.

“I understand. I shouldn’t be upset but I gave her a chance to come clean. Hopefully, she will come clean when I talk to her.”

“She will, she really likes you, Kara. The last thing she wants to do is hurt you. Now, let’s put that to the wayside and enjoy our day. I made an appointment for us a La Belange massage spa, for a day of pampering.”

Kara smiled and clapped her hands in excitement, “Yes! I’ve always wanted to go there but Sara said it wasn’t her thing.”

Kate laughed, “You need some more friends. Let me pay then we can go.” She got up and went to go pay for the meal.

Kara made her way out of the restaurant and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick text to Alex asking her to come over for dinner. She resisted putting in that they needed to talk, that would probably scare her professor off. Kara slipped her phone back into her pocket but pulled it out again when it vibrated in her pocket. She unlocked her phone and saw that Alex was on for dinner tonight with a smile and a little kiss emoji.

“Ready to go?” Kate asked her.

Kara smiled, “Am I ever! Are we going to get our nails and toes done too?”

Kate shook her head, “I give you an inch and you take a mile. Of course, we are going to get our nails and toes done, then we will have lunch. After I drop you off, I have to head home because it’s my turn to cook for Maggie tonight.”

Kara laughed and imitated the sound of a whip cracking. She loved teasing the older woman about how she would pretty much do anything for Maggie. A part of her still felt bad for Kate because of the whole Sara thing, but they were not together at the time, Maggie and Sara had their relationship. As long as Kate was happy then she would be happy for them.

“You two are going to give me cavities.” She teased.

“Just wait until you are in a relationship, you’ll be worse than us.” Kate volleyed back.

Kara scoffed, “Doubt it. I would have to be in a relationship first for that to happen.”

Kate glanced over at her companion, “You wouldn’t enter a relationship with, Alex if she asked you.”

“I…maybe, it depends on where we are at on an emotional level.” She answered. Kara had asked herself that question again and again. Ever since Alex had admitted that the wanted her in more ways than one.

“An emotional level? Is that what you had with, Lucy?”

Kara sighed, “Yeah, it is. We had an emotional connection before we even entered a relationship. Half the time it wasn’t even sexual; it was intimacy without being physical.”

Kate had and ‘aha’ moment, “You think that Alex may not be satisfied in a non-physical relationship.” It wasn’t a question more that like a statement.

_“That’s an understatement.”_ Kara thought. “It’s not that, I’m just not sure, she is my professor after all.” She tried to convince herself.

“Stop overthinking things, you’re already worrying and you’re not in a relationship yet. Go with the flow and do what feels right. No relationship is the same. Now, let’s quit all this negative talk and focus on relaxing.” The older woman told her.

Kara knew that Kate was right and she was worrying too much. She would talk to Alex about whatever her secret is and then talk to Alex about what she wants from her. There would have to be a lot of conversations between the two of them. Conversations that are a little hard for her to initiate, but Kara, knew she had to.

“After the weekend I had, I am in need of some, rest and relaxation. I don’t have class tomorrow either. This is the best vacation ever!” Kara replied enthusiastically.

“That’s the Kara, I know and love,” Kate replied as she pulled into the parking lot of the spa.

The spa was very upscale at best, upon entering they were greeted with black and white marble floors and pillars. The counters were trimmed in a gold color with various black and white accents throughout the lobby. Kara was impressed by what she saw she felt like she was underdressed to be in a place like this. The duo didn’t have long to admire the view they were ushered to a private room where they were greeted by two masseuses. They were told to go behind individual changing shades to change their clothes. Once they were undressed and wrapped in a towel, they laid down on the individual massage tables and relaxed as the people worked on their body.

Kara used this time to think about her last conversation with Alex. It was a simple conversation about Kara’s future and what she wants in a girlfriend. Alex told her what she wants in a girlfriend as well, their ideas matched up, but again Kara was kind of iffy on the whole submissive thing. She would have to do a lot of research and figure it out and of course ask, Alex because she knows. If she was honest she was kind of already submissive to her in a way, Alex is her professor, she assigns papers and reading assignments. Kara does them without question unless she doesn’t understand, but that was on a different level. She didn’t know if Alex meant sexually or in everyday life. That was something that they would have to discuss later, once she finds out what, Alex does as a second job.

“You’re tense, you need to relax a little” A feminine voice brought Kara out of her thoughts.

Kara inhaled and exhaled lightly trying to relax, “I’m sorry, I have a lot of tension in my body.”

The masseuse laughed, “By the time I am finished with you, there will be no tension.”

“God I hope so,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

She allowed herself to relax and enjoy her massage. All thoughts of Alex fell away as she concentrated on the bliss that was being heaped upon her body. This was definitely the best idea Kate had had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has questions but will Alex give her the answers.


	12. The One Where Alex Tells The Whole Truth and Nothing but The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara puts Alex on the hot seat...
> 
> Also, Vasquez! I mean why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overwhelming response to this story just blows me away! I mean I do not have the words to express how grateful I am to you all. I am amazed at how many people are reading, I have a lot of feelings right now. Thank you to you all, if it wasn't for your encouragement and kind words, I probably wouldn't write as much as I have been. It's greatly appreciated I give you all the hugs and kisses. Mwah!

Alex was a little disappointed when Kara didn’t show up in class today. She hoped that she would see her smiling face lighting up the room. Alex knew that Kara probably wouldn’t show up, after what happened on Saturday but she hoped that, Kara would make an appearance. The professor frowned when she noticed that Sara was absent too. Then again she shouldn’t have been surprised, whatever Kara does, Sara does. They were joined at the hip so she shouldn’t have expected anything less. A few negative thoughts ran through her head she hoped that nothing happened to them. If something happened she was sure that Maggie or Kate would reach out to her. Alex was reassured when she received a text from, Kara letting her know that she wouldn’t be in school today, and that she was spending the day with Kate. The professor went back a quick text telling her to have fun and she would talk to her later. She would make sure that Kara and Sara would have their assignments for the week.

The rest of the day drug out for Alex she kept sneaking glances at her phone to see if Kara had text her, but she was disappointed when she did not receive a text from, Kara. The professor had come to enjoy talking to the young woman. She had a way of making her feel at ease and as if she is the most important person in the world. Did Alex have it bad for Kara? The answer would be yes, yes she does. Does she want to stop? The answer again was no, Kara made her feel alive and it was something that she really enjoyed.

It was around her lunch time that she received a text from Kara telling her to come by her apartment today for dinner. Alex grinned she was going to see Kara tonight and she couldn’t wait. Her smile faded as she thought about Kara and Kate being together. If Alex knew Kara she knew that she would be asking, Kate a lot of questions. She prayed to whoever was listening that Kara did not ask any questions. The professor looked at her watch and saw that it was time for lunch and she needed to meet Maggie at the café.

As soon as Alex stepped in Maggie waved her over and she waved back, making her way over to their usual table. She plopped down in the chair and sighed loudly.

“What is wrong with you today? Classes not going well, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, “Classes are fine. Kara and Sara were not in class today.”

Maggie smiled, “Aww, you miss Kara don’t you?” She teased.

The professor tried not to blush, “I do miss her, okay. I hoped that I would have seen her, but she is playing hooky with your fiancée. She didn’t mention anything about not coming to school when I talked to her yesterday.”

They did talk yesterday but it wasn’t about school. They talked about anything and everything from their favorite movies, to books, and all the other trivial things that people talk about. There was silence between topics but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just knowing that the other person was there.

“Oh yes, Kate used this time to spend time with Kara. She felt guilty that she wasn’t spending enough time with her. I honestly think that she was a little jealous because Kara spends a lot of her time with Diana.” Maggie staged whispered.

Alex was curious about Diana’s relationship with Kara, they seemed awfully close and the woman seemed to never leave Kara’s side the night of the party. It seemed as if the superhero had Kara on a leash figuratively, not literally. She could be looking at it all wrong though but that is what it seemed like.

“They looked awfully close at the party. I could see Kate getting a little jealous over the two of them. What is the story between Kara and Diana, anyways?”

The other professor rolled her eyes, “I don’t know the specifics exactly, but I believe that the two of them just clicked. Diana has always been protective of Kara; I guess she sees her as a surrogate daughter or little sister. Kate didn’t really talk much about it. So tell me what happened Saturday.”

Alex knew Maggie’s tactics well she would have to ask Kara when she saw her tonight. Right now she wanted food and to enjoy her time away from her classes. It was going to be a long day she just hoped that nothing pressing happened for the rest of the day.

“I picked them up, took them home. Talked with Kara for a few mins and that was pretty much it. She has a lot of questions and with her being with Kate today there is no way that she would not ask any.”

The waitress brought over their usual orders and sat them down in front of them. Alex gave a polite ‘thank you’ and proceeded to eat her sandwich. She had a ferocious appetite considering she had eaten breakfast this morning.

“Damn, Alex. Slow down the food is not going anywhere. Did you not eat this morning?”

Alex chewed and swallowed, “I did eat this morning, I’m just hungry. Teaching a bunch of children does that to you.”

Maggie began eating, “I wonder where all that food goes. What are your plans tonight after school?”

“I am going over to Kara’s for dinner tonight. She invited me via text, so I am going to go.”

Alex was pretty excited on the inside but kept her cool on the outside. She didn’t want to seem overeager in having dinner with her soon to be girlfriend or whatever they would be.

The other professor wiggled her eyebrows, “She’s inviting you over to dinner. Isn’t that so romantic? Are you going to talk to her about what you want?”

The professor played with her fries, “It’s just dinner and yes, I plan to talk to her about everything. We’ve touched on it a little but I think there is some confusion on her part. Hopefully after tonight, Kara would not be confused.”

The professor had wanted to have this conversation yesterday but she knew that this conversation would be needed face to face. Alex wanted to make sure that Kara has an understanding of what would be involved in their relationship. She didn’t want Kara to think that she was to be her slave or anything like that, Alex was definitely not into _that_. Although, she has no problems with people who _are_ into that.

“I hope she doesn’t run for the hills. I have to admit though, it is kinda hot, but I wouldn’t try it.” Maggie told her.

Alex shook her head, “Try it you may like it. You never know it could really spice up your relationship with Kate.”

Maggie threw her napkin across the table hitting Alex in the chest. Alex laughed and threw it right back successfully hitting Maggie in the face.

“My relationship with Kate is spicy enough!” She laughed.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Alex took a sip of her drink.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “You only know what I tell you. You’re not privy to everything that goes on behind closed doors. Kate is satisfied and that is all that matters.”

Alex loved teasing Maggie about her relationship with Kate. If she was honest she was quite envious of their relationship. They broke up, had relationships with other people, came back together, and now they are engaged to be married. She didn’t have that luck in that area but hopefully her chance will come in the form of Kara.

Lunch was finished and the two professors went their separate ways to finish out their day. Alex had one more class left then she would be able to go home and wait to hear from, Kara. Her class was almost over when she felt her pocket vibrate. She discretely pulled out her phone and smiled when she saw it was a message from Kara.

_Special K: Dinner tonight at mine, 6pm okay?_

_Alex: That works. Do you need me to bring anything? Dessert? Wine?_

Alex slipped her phone back into her pocket it was time for her to dismiss her class for the day.

“Okay class, read chapters 12-15 and start thinking about the topic you want to do for your research paper due in two weeks. You will also have a quiz on Wednesday so make sure you read and study your notes. Have a great day and see you Wednesday.” Alex dismissed her class.

Her phone chimed again and she waited until her last student was out of her class. She took her phone out of her back pocket and saw that it was another message from Kara.

_Special K: Bring the wine a Moscato preferably and then bring yourself._

Alex smiled and slid her phone back into her pocket before packing up her things to go home. She exited the classroom and made sure she locked her door. With a new pep in her step she exited the building and was almost on her way to the parking lot when she was stopped by Professor Luthor.

“Professor Luthor, how can I help you today?” Alex greeted the professor making sure she kept her face neutral.

The professor gave her a toothy smile, “I was wondering if Kara Danvers and Sara Lance were in your class today. They were absent and I wanted to make sure that they weren’t skipping class.”

The question was pretty harmless, Alex thought, “They were not present in my class today either. They may have taken the day off, it’s nothing to really worry about. You know how students can be sometimes.”

Alex eyed the woman critically she knew who her mother was and she knew that Lena was at the club Saturday night. She hoped that Lena didn’t recognize her from the club there would be some issues there.

“I guess you’re right. I just wanted to check in with you. I wouldn’t want Kara or Sara to miss anything of importance. Hopefully, I will see them on Wednesday. Have a good day, Professor Danvers.” Lena brushed past her.

Alex watched as the other professor walked away. The whole conversation was weird; how did Lena know that Kara was in her class? The only way she would have known that was if she looked at a Kara’s file. The professor shrugged it off and made her way to her car and thought about her dinner date with Kara. She looked at her clock and saw that is was 4:45 she had less than two hours to change and make it to Kara’s on time. Alex peeled out of the parking lot and made sure she drove the speed limit to make it home to change. The professor parked in her spot and hurried out of her SVU, forgetting about locking the doors. Alex made the trek to her apartment and let herself inside.

She had no time to really changed her clothes so she brushed her teeth, ran a comb through her hair and made sure she looked presentable. Alex left the bathroom and went over to her wine rack and looked for her best bottle of Moscato. Once she found a good vintage she left her apartment and made her way to her car again. She wanted to stop by her favorite bakery to pick up a few cupcakes to take for dessert. Kara had said that she would handle dessert, but she wanted to make a good impression.

Alex pulled into the bakery parking lot when her phone started ringing she looked at the Caller ID and saw that is was Vasquez, the agent always had impeccable timing.

“Hey Susan, what’s up?”

“Nothing Danvers, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for some pizza and beer tonight.” Susan’s voice came over the line.

Alex tried to suppress her smile, “I can’t tonight, Susan. I am having dinner with Kara tonight.” She replied proudly.

“Ohh dinner with Kara. I take it that your dinner with her Friday, really made an impression on her. Did you get a kiss at the end of the night?”

The agent could feel her cheeks burning, “I did get a kiss.”

Susan chuckled, “Say thank you, Susan.”

“Thank you, Susan.” She said begrudgingly.

“I’m gonna let you go but we are so on for pizza, wings and beer. Tell Kara how much I helped you.” She teased, “Behave tonight. Bye.”

Alex slid her phone in her pocket and made her way inside of the bakery she frequented. The cashier behind the counter gave her a small wave and a beautiful smile.

“Hey, Alex. Your usual?” The cashier Amber greeted her.

Alex returned the smile, “Yes the usual and throw in two red velvet cupcakes for good measure.”

“Hot date tonight?” Amber asked putting the cupcakes in a box.

“Am I that obvious?” The agent asked.

Amber smiled, “Something like that. So who is the lucky lady?”

“No one you know.” Alex replied casually.

Alex liked Amber she was a good woman, they may have played a few times, but it never went any further. She knew that Amber had a huge crush on her and was willing to do anything for her, but Alex didn’t see her that way. The cashier would always have a special place in her heart, after all, Amber was her very first submissive.

“Whoever she is, I’m sure she will appreciate it.” Amber placed the box on the counter, “That will be $26.50.”

Alex pulled out her credit card and handed it to the woman, “I think she will too. I am hoping that she will. It’s still in the beginning phases.”

Amber handed the card back, “I hope it works out for you. If not, you know I will be here for you.”

Alex took the card and grabbed the box, “Thanks, I hope it works out too. I’ll see you around, Amber.”

“Bye.” Amber called behind Alex’s retreating back.

Alex got back in the car and made sure the cupcakes was secured before driving off. The drive to Kara’s apartment did not take long at all. She found a parking space and prepared herself for her evening. Alex parked the car and took a few deep breaths she didn’t understand why she was so nervous. It was just dinner and conversation it wasn’t like they were going to have wild monkey sex or anything. Alex gathered her resolve and grabbed the cupcakes and the wine before exiting the car. With grace she closed the door and used the key fob to lock her door. Alex channeled her inner badass and made her way towards the building.

The more steps Alex took the more confident she had become, she could do this, she could talk to Kara and enjoy a meal. She knew Kara would probably have a lot of questions and she decided to come clean, it was for the best. Alex found herself in front of Kara’s door and looked at her watch, she was a few minutes early, but that could be used to break the ice. Alex knocked on the door and waited for the young woman to answer. She didn’t have to wait long the door opened and there was Kara standing in front of her with a yellow dress, accentuated with a brown belt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with loose curls. To Alex, Kara looked like an actual ray of sunshine.

“Alex! You’re early, come on in. Dinner is almost done.” Kara greeted her and let her into her apartment.

Alex smiled, “I don’t like to keep a lady waiting.” She stepped into the apartment, “I hope you don’t mind, I brought wine and dessert.” She held up the box of cupcakes and a bottle of wine.

Kara grabbed the box of cupcakes, “Thank you, Alex. You can put the wine in the refrigerator or the freezer so it can chill.” She directed her dinner companion to the refrigerator. “Would you care for something to drink? I have beer in the fridge. I don’t drink it but I keep it here for Sara.”

Alex closed the freezer door, “No, I’m good for now.” She walked over to the little island in the middle of the floor.

“Please sit down, you don’t have to stand.” Kara offered.

Alex sat down on a stool and looked around the apartment, it was pretty huge and she wondered how Kara was able to afford a place so large. From what she knew Kara was a student and she wasn’t working. The professor would definitely have to ask her about that later, if it wasn’t too intrusive.

“How was your day?” Alex asked.

Kara sat down across from Alex, “It was good, Kate and I went to breakfast, went to the spa and had some lunch. It was great to spend time with her. How was your day?”

“Sounds like your day was very relaxing. Today was good, you missed the reading assignments and there is a quiz on Wednesday. I will send you an email with the information so you will be prepared for the quiz. You will also need to think about a topic for your research paper as well.”

Kara snapped her fingers, “Damn! I thought I could get away with it. I have to look at topics.”

Alex chuckled, “I can’t give you a special pass just because we are friends. That wouldn’t be fair to the others. So what is on the menu tonight? It smells good in here.”

The younger woman blushed, “It’s simple meatloaf and we will have mashed potatoes and sautéed asparagus to go with it. I hope you don’t mind.”

Alex appreciated the time that Kara took to prepare their meal. It had been a long time since she’s had a home cooked meal. With her work schedule and her mom being far away it was hard to have one, unless there was the rare times that she would go over to Maggie and Kate’s.

“I don’t mind at all, it’s good to have a hearty meal. What are your plans for tomorrow?”

Kara shrugged, “Do assignments because my professors are hardasses. Maggie sent me the work already, she is a slave driver by the way. No wonder her and Kate are good together.”

“Don’t I know it. So…” Alex began.

“Soo…” Kara continued, “Kate and I had a rather interesting conversation this afternoon. I asked her some questions and she told me to ask you.”

Alex braced herself for the onslaught of questions, “Ask me questions and I will tell you no lies. It’s better to come clean now then wait. I’m an open book Kara.”

Kara’s looked at Alex intently, “Why were you really at the club on Saturday night?”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair trying to distract herself from Kara’s scrutiny, “I was alerted of a situation going on at the club Saturday night. You being there was just a coincidence.”

The other woman raised an eyebrow, “A coincidence, huh? How did you know what was going on? I asked Kate but she gave me some bullshit answer to ask you.”

It was now or never, “I am part of a black ops military program called the DEO. We deal with extranormal activities. Aliens and what not, we keep an eye on any activity going on around National City.” Alex answered.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Wait, so there are aliens in National City? How the hell did that happen?”

“An alien prison was brought to earth and landed here. I really am not at liberty to discuss that with you. I’m sorry.” Alex apologized.

Kara frowned, “I don’t want you to get into details. I was just curious. How did you even get involved with this organization? Is there like a test you take?”

Alex started playing with her fingers, “There is not a test. Let’s just say I am thankful for the opportunity and leave it at that.”

The timer went off and Alex sighed in relief she didn’t know how many questions Kara had in her arsenal. She watched as Kara put the dish on the island it looked really good and smelled divine.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to do anything?” Alex asked.

“Can you look in the cabinet on the right and get two plates and the wine glasses.” Kara pointed to the cabinet next to the refrigerator.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice and went to the cabinet and grabbed a two plates followed by the wineglasses. She took them over to the island and sat them in the area they had just vacated.

“Where is the silverware?”

“In the drawer closest to the refrigerator.” Kara answered as she brought the rest of the meal to the island.

They worked with ease and soon enough the food was on the island along with the plates and wine glasses. Alex watched as Kara went to the freezer and pulled out the bottle of wine and grabbed the wine opener from the dish drainer. Once everything was situated they both sat down and prepared to enjoy the meal. The food was dished out and the wine was poured they both began to eat their food. Alex couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as she took her first bite into the meatloaf, it was so flavorful and not at all overpowering.

“I should have recorded that. I thought I was bad, you’re worse.” Kara teased.

Alex blushed, “I can’t help it, your meatloaf is so good. One of the best I have ever tasted.”

It was Kara’s turn to blush, “You’re just saying that.” She took a sip of her wine, “So how long have you worked for the DEO?”

Alex thought she had escaped the questions, “I’ve worked with them for about three years now. Maybe a little more.”

“So you’re a professor and an agent. How do you find time to do it all? How do you keep your lives separate from each other?”

“It’s hard but I make it work. You can’t let anyone else know though, Kara not even Sara.” Alex told her.

Kara grimaced, “I wouldn’t tell, Sara this. She does not need to know this is between you and I. So you work with Batwoman and Batgirl?”

The professor nodded, “I do work with the both of them. We work together on any alien or meta-human issues. Do you have any more questions, Miss. Zorel?”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth? Why did you feel the need to keep that part of your life secret from me? Did you not trust me or something? You could have told me and I would have understood, Kal-El, Kate, Bruce and Diana are all superheroes. I would be the most understanding person.” Kara put her fork down, angrily.

Alex was not expecting this but angry Kara is kind of hot, “I was going to tell you, Kara. I wanted to wait until we got to know each other a little more before springing this on you. It was never my intentions to lie to you, Kara. I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you because I do. I’ve known you for a month, I’ve been around you out of school a few times. You are genuine and have a big heart. You make it so easy for me to trust you. I hope you don’t hold this against me.” She replied pleading with the young woman to understand.

The silence stretched for a few minutes the tension was thick in the air. The fight had left Alex as she and Kara were embattled in a staring contest. She could see the different emotions making their way across Kara’s face. The young woman did not have a poker face at all, that is what made her so endearing, with Kara you could see everything.

Kara swallowed, “I hate being lied to or having things kept from me. I will get over this but do not lie or keep secrets from me, unless it’s something that is not meant for me to know. Do we have an understanding?”

Alex was impressed she liked Kara’s fighting spirit, “We have an understanding. Is there anything else that you would like to know?”

“Not right now but I do have questions about some other things. Do you have questions for me, professor?” Kara asked.

The professor had several questions to ask Kara and this was her chance to ask them. She had always been curious about how she and Clark were cousins if she was human. She also had questions about her relationship with Kate and Diana. Alex wondered who these women were to her and why she Kara thinks the world of them.

“Actually I do. How are you and Clark cousins if he is Kryptonian and you are human?” She asked.

Kara laughed softly, “I knew this question would come up. Clark’s adoptive mother is my mother’s sister. My aunt never saw Clark as anything but her son, so that is how we are cousins. It was through him that I met everyone else.”

Alex sipped her wine, “Everyone meaning Kate, Bruce and Diana? You and Diana seem pretty close from what I saw from the party.”

“I actually met Diana before I met Kate. We clicked upon first meeting, it’s hard to explain. She taught me how to defend myself and pretty much took me under her wing. She’s like the big sister I’ve never had. Plus, she is freaking Wonder Woman, you can’t get any more amazing than that.” Kara finished wistfully.

Alex could hear the hint of admiration and love behind Kara’s words. To anyone else it may have seemed as if Kara had a crush on the superhero. Kara had hero worship where Diana is involved. She wondered if it was the same with Kate.

“Someone worships as the temple that is Wonder Woman. What about you and Kate? You two are close but not as close as you and Diana.” Alex continued her questioning.

Kara shrugged, “We didn’t have the click that Diana and I had. It took me some time to warm up to her, you know? It wasn’t because she wasn’t friendly, but she was kind of standoffish, like Bruce. Eventually, we became close, but not as close as me and Diana. I still love her just the same though.”

Alex could tell the difference in the way Kara talked about Kate and Diana, there was admiration there but not on the same level as the other woman. She could understand where Kara is coming from though. Alex had clicked with Maggie automatically, but it took some time for her to find her footing with Kate. Eventually they became close friends thanks to Maggie and kind of working together.

“I can tell, it’s a beautiful thing though. You have a lot of people looking out for you. I have a question for you.”

“What question is that?”

Alex thought for a moment, “Would this be considered a date?”

Kara smiled, “If you want it to be, then it can. I didn’t even think about it like that.”

“I would very much like for it to be a date. If you want to that is.” Alex turned it around on Kara.

“That can be doable.” Kara sipped her wine, “This is a very good bouquet by the way. It’s very palatable and has a slight sweetness to it.”

Alex sipped her wine as well never taking her eyes off Kara, “I enjoy a good wine here and there. I am more of a beer or whiskey type woman but a woman of your nature deserves some class.”

The professor felt the line was a little cheesy but she wanted to let Kara know that she saw her as a lady and as someone to be treasured.

“You are quite the charmer tonight, Professor Danvers. I might fall for it.” Kara replied.

It was Alex’s turn to laugh, “You’ve already fallen, my dear. You don’t want to admit it.”

“You wish. So dessert or do you want to wait?” Kara deflected as she stood up to collect the plates.

Alex knew she had her, “Dessert can wait. Here let me help.” She got up and helped Kara start cleaning the island off.

“You really don’t have too. I can do it.” Kara tried.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, you cooked, so I get to help. That’s the rule.”

Kara stepped back, “Fine but you are a guest, so it wouldn’t be right. If you want to help then who am I to stop you.”

Alex gave a smug smile, “I knew you would see it my way.”

They continued cleaning off the island and putting the food away. Alex made sure to find ways to touch Kara in little ways. A brush of fingertips here, a hand on the small of her back there. She made sure to gauge how Kara would react to her touches. Alex couldn’t help but smile when she realized that Kara was receptive to her touch. Tonight was going to be very, very interesting, Alex couldn’t wait to see what else the night had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex survived the hot seat we learned a little about Kara and her relationship with Diana and Kate.
> 
> I see what you are doing, Alex. You sneaky little badass, you. Can you see it too?
> 
> **A little piece of trivia for you: I am a HUGE Wonder Woman fan! I have been a fan for years and I love her to pieces. I am so excited for her movie in June. I honestly have to say that she was the BEST FUCKING part of B vs S (just saying). It doesn't hurt that Gal Gadot is gorgeous as well, I mean...DAMN!!**


	13. The One Where Kara and Alex Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have a talk and watch a movie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your continuous support! It means a lot to me. Words can't explain it but I love you all. This chapter is for you all!!
> 
> This chapter has earned it's M rating.
> 
> I also listened to "Hands to Myself" by Selena Gomez while writing this chapter. I blame her for the turn of events in this chapter.

The food was put away and the kitchen was clean and that is how Kara and Alex found themselves on the couch watching _Cruel Intentions_ and drinking the rest of the wine. Kara was curled up next to Alex with her head resting on her shoulder while Alex had her arm draped loosely around her waist. The position was reminiscent of the one that Kara had been in with Sara a week ago. This was different, though, this was Alex, the woman that she was crushing on, the woman who is slowly capturing her heart. Kara sighed as Alex nuzzled her nose against her hair as if she was trying to enjoy the scent of her strawberry papaya shampoo.

“If you were a character from Cruel Intentions, who would you be?” Alex asked breaking the silence.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I honestly like Kathryn but I think I would be Annette. What about you?”

Alex hummed, “I would be Sebastian for sure. I like Kathryn’s character don’t get me wrong, but Sebastian changes when he is with Annette.” She started playing with Kara’s ponytail.

Kara sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Alex, “I think I could see that.”

The movie continued and the infamous kiss scene came up on the screen. Cecile and Kathryn were in the park having a picnic and talking about Court. Kara had to admit this was one of the hottest kisses she had seen in a movie. Her breath hitched as Kathryn leaned in and started to kiss Cecile. She hoped that Alex did not hear the sound because that would be so embarrassing. Kara could feel the change in Alex’s breathing as the two women kissed on the screen a second time. Apparently, her professor was enjoying it just as much as she was. It was in this moment that she wished she had the courage to grab the woman and kiss her.

Kara closed her eyes as Alex’s hand went from playing with her hair to lightly caressing the back of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat she didn’t know if Alex was doing this intentionally or subconsciously, but either way, she didn’t want her to stop. She shifted a little bit so she could stretch her legs out on the couch.

“Are you okay, Kara? Did I do something wrong?” Alex stopped her ministrations.

Kara exhaled slowly, “Yeah, I’m fine. I needed to stretch my legs a little bit. Are you okay with me laying on you.” She was hoping that the professor said ‘no’.

“It’s fine, Kara. I actually like it. It shows me that you are comfortable with me.”

Kara raised her head off of Alex’s shoulder and looked at her their face mere inches apart. She searched brown eyes for any hesitation; She as wondering if Alex’s eyes had always been this brown. No one knew who made the move to close the distance as Kara felt Alex’s lips descend upon hers. The kiss was gentle almost hesitant in a way, which summed up all of her feelings. They’ve kissed twice before, but this one, this one was different. She closed her eyes as Alex did the same and felt Alex lightly tease her bottom lip with her tongue. Kara parted her lips granting Alex entrance as the woman pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Their tongues did a little dance as they both got lost in the sensation. Kara’s hands wrapped around Alex’s neck playing with the little hairs she there as Alex’s hands caressed her back lightly. The positioning was a little uncomfortable but Kara did not care as long as Alex kept kissing her. She saw fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and moaned into the kiss. Kara broke the kiss after a few minutes due to oxygen becoming an issue. She opened her eyes as their foreheads rested against each other, both of them, trying to regulate their breathing.

“Wow,” Alex whispered.

Kara licked her lips, “Wow, is right. If this was a movie, I am pretty sure that there would have been fireworks.”

Alex chuckled lowly, “I wouldn’t call it fireworks, more like an explosion.” She whispered against Kara’s lips.

Kara tilted her head to the side, “I think explosion would be an accurate description.” She closed the distance between them and initiated their next kiss.

No one knew who moved who but Kara was flat on her back with Alex on top of her. She could feel the fabric of her skirt slipping up as Alex nestled herself between her parted legs. Kara didn’t mind though as she enjoyed having Alex’s weight against her. She could also feel the material of the professor’s jeans rubbing against her thighs. Kara moaned lightly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s back, trying to get as close as humanly possible. With each kiss, Kara could feel the fire burning through her veins as she started moving her hips against Alex. She figured that Alex got the hint as she felt the woman above her start grinding against her.

Kara’s body was on fire and the only one who could put it out was Alex. She had spent many nights fantasizing about this moment. Her fantasy was quickly becoming a reality and she didn’t want to move away from it. She moved her hands underneath, Alex’s shirt and lightly ran her nails down the smooth expanse of the professors back. Kara was careful not to leave any marks on her skin.

“K-Kara we need to stop.” Alex tried to protest.

Kara whimpered, “I-I don’t want to. I want you, Alex.” She whispered against the other woman’s lips.

Alex was the one who moved back this time but did not move their positions. Kara was not complaining about that. She liked having the older woman on top of her, she would have to think about that, at another time.

“We are crossing into dangerous territory Kara. If we continue, I will not be able to stop. Besides, I don’t want our first time to be on your couch.” The professor told her.

Kara tried her best not to pout, “What if I don’t want you to stop? What if I want you to keep going?”

Alex sat up and looked down at Kara, “I’m being serious, Kara. I would want nothing more than to ravish you on this couch, but I respect you. You’re worth more than a quick romp on the couch.”

Kara propped herself up on her elbows a small smile playing on her face, “You are so noble and such a gentlewoman. Most people would jump at the opportunity, thank you for respecting me enough. This does bring me to more questions, though.”

Alex perked up, “What questions are those?”

Kara sat up, “You mentioned that you wanted me to be your submissive. What exactly do you mean? Are you to treat me as a slave or something? Or is it a total power exchange?”

Alex chuckled and glanced at the screen, “You really have it all wrong. How much to you know about BDSM or Domination and submission?”

 “Not much, just what I researched and I tried to read 50 Shades of Grey, but it was so horribly written I couldn’t even finish the first paragraph,” Kara replied, a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

Alex scoffed, “Don’t get me started on _that_ book. What I want from you is nothing like that, unless you want to. Forget about the whole Mistress/slave thing, that is not what I want from you. Being my submissive means that I have control over you, during a scene or in some aspect of your life. You are free to do whatever you want and there will be boundaries in place, to protect you, as well as me. Even though I am the Dominant one, you still have the power.”

Kara was still a little lost but she was trying to absorb everything that Alex was trying to say, “Does it have to be strictly sexual or can it be nonsexual?”

“It is sexual but some people submit in a non-sexual way, that is normally called, ‘vanilla’. I’m not one for a vanilla relationship but if that is what you want then we can do it that way.” The professor explained.

Kara sat up completely, “Is there a class that you take on this or how do you do it? How do you come submissive?” This was all confusing to her.

Alex shifted so she was facing Kara, “There isn’t a class, being submissive is something that you learn. I will teach you what I like and how I want certain things done and so forth. Think of it this way, you are kind of submissive to me in a way.”

“Ummm how?”

“I’m your professor. You do my assignments, take my tests and so on. You do things in class the way I expect them to be done. If you do not, you do not receive full credit. Am I right?”

Kara thought about this for a moment even though she already knew the answer, “You’re right.”

Alex continued, “So, you do things my way, so you do get full credit. That is being submissive, tonight, when I insisted on helping you with the dishes you acquiesced to my wishes and let me help with the clean-up. You heeded my command. Are you understanding now?”

Kara had an understanding of what Alex had wanted from her but a part of her was conflicted. On one hand, she wanted it but on the other, she was afraid of losing her independence. She had always prided herself on being independent and not being an extension of anyone else. Kara didn’t want to lose her sense of identity.

“I am starting to understand. Will there be a contract? Do I have to wear a collar or anything like that?” She asked.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at how cute, Kara was being about all of this, “There is a contract, or you can do without one, it’s up to you. But we will have to discuss your hard and soft limits. We also have to find out what your safe word will be. If you decide to become my submissive, we’ll talk about how I do things. As far as collars go, you can wear one, but it’s not like the extreme collars that you see on a dog or something or on another submissive. But, you will be required to wear something that shows that you are mine. Since we are keeping our relationship on the down low, for now, a simple necklace will do. We can discuss that aspect after you agree to be mine. I will not let any harm come to you and will protect you at all costs. I would never do anything to cause harm to you in any way. I like you a lot Kara and I find myself falling a little in love with you each day.” Sincerity was dripping from every word.

Kara studied Alex carefully to see if there was any deception in her words. She relaxed when she couldn’t see any. The only thing she saw was affection and something else that she didn’t want to acknowledge yet.

Kara bit her lip, “I like you a lot too, Alex. More than like and I like being with you and around you. Give me some time to think about this and when I am ready, I’ll let you know. Does this mean that I can’t be affectionate with, Sara anymore?”

To Alex, that was a million-dollar question. She had thought about this a great deal, “You don’t have to stop being affectionate with her, but it can’t go beyond that.”

“I would never cross that line with, Sara. Bringing sex in will only complicate our friendship and I like our relationship complication free. So you don’t have to worry about that.” She reassured the older woman.

The professor smiled, “I’m glad because I don’t like to share or to have anyone touching what is mine.” She reached out for Kara and pulled her closer.

A little squeal erupted from Kara as she found herself pulled closer to Alex, “I’m not yours just yet. You have to give me a reason to become yours. I told you I don’t give in that easily.”

Alex nipped at her ear, “You will be mine, you’ll give in before you know it. If I have to woo you properly, to have you become mine, then that is what I will do.”

Kara shivered a little at the contact, “Good luck with that.”

The professor ghosted her fingers over Kara’s arm, “Were you not the one who told me less than thirty minutes ago that you wanted me?”

“Y-yes,” Kara replied shyly.

Alex smirked, “I rest my case.”

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “Temporary lapse in judgment.”

“Is that what we are calling it now?” She licked the shell of Kara’s ear, “No take backs.”

In a bold move, Kara positioned herself so that she was straddling Alex’s lap. Just because they were not going to do anything sexual doesn’t mean that she couldn’t tease the older woman. She wanted Alex to get as worked up as she was earlier.

She looked the professor in the eye, “Who said I was taking anything back?” She caressed Alex’s cheeks lightly before bringing their lips together again. The professor tried to protest but realized that it wasn’t going to help anything. They both melted in the kiss and this time Kara kept her hips in place. Kara giggled into the kiss as Alex squeezed her bare thigh, there was something about Alex’s touch that set her skin on fire. Kara sucked lightly on Alex’s bottom lip making sure that she didn’t bit the woman. Their tongues found each other and began a little dance of their own. The younger woman lightly sucked on Alex’s questing tongue causing the older woman to moan, this time.

Kara could feel Alex’s hands moving up her thighs until they disappeared under her dress. She hoped that the professor couldn’t tell how wet she was. The professor must have read her mind because her hands were on the lower part of her thighs. Kara was thankful for that little reprieve and relaxed more into the kiss. She felt Alex’s hand go higher up her thighs but stopped short before reaching her center. Kara had a feeling that the professor was trying to tease her a little or maybe trying to push the boundaries a little bit. All coherent thoughts left her mind when she felt the older woman kissing down her jaw to her neck. She shuddered as she felt the older woman’s teeth and tongue on her neck. Alex was sucking hard enough but not enough to leave a mark.

The thought of her professor marking her turned Kara on, even more, she had never been this turned on before, not even with Lucy.

“Oh God.” Kara moaned out, “Touch me, please.”

Alex hesitated for a moment, “Are you sure that is what you want, Kara? Once I touch you, there is no going back.” She whispered hotly against her neck.

She didn’t care anymore not when Alex was setting her nerve endings ablaze, “I want you to.”

The professor didn’t have to be told twice because Kara felt two fingers touching her through the fabric of her now ruined underwear.

“Were you this wet for me the other night? Did you touch yourself after I left?”

Kara bit her lip to keep herself from moaning but was unsuccessful, “Mmmm y-yes. I came 4 times that night.” She admitted.

“I bet you look beautiful when you cum. Do you think I could see you when you cum? To see how beautiful, you are?” Alex asked in a sultry tone while still teasing Kara.

“For you, anything.” Her voice rose an octave.

A phone ringing in the background halted all of their movements. Kara cursed internally at the interruption.

“I’m sorry, I have to get this.” She panted before reaching on the table to get her phone.

“Hello? Hi, Diana!” She looked at Alex who still did not stop her movements.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” The feminine voice came over the line.

Kara inhaled sharply, “I have company over at the moment.”

Diana laughed, “Do you need me to let you go? I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Alex shook her head towards Kara and whispered in her other ear, “Keep talking.”

Kara gave her a wide eyed looked, “No, you’re fine. How have you been? It’s been ages since I’ve talked to you.”

Kara tried to hide her moan as Alex’s fingers made their way inside of her underwear teasing her already erect clit.

“It’s been kind of busy. I wanted to know if it was alright if I stop by on Saturday to see you.” The older woman inquired.

Kara couldn’t answer due to the fact that Alex was stroking her through her folds ever so slightly, gathering up her wetness and using it to tease her clit relentlessly. It was becoming increasingly hard for Kara to keep control.

“Uh yeah, that is fine. I don’t have anything planned and even if I do, I could always change them.”

Kara tried to pay attention to what the other woman was saying but it was becoming more difficult. She was trying to keep her breathing under control but it was getting harder as she was on the verge of orgasm.

“Could you hold on a moment, Diana?”

“Of course, Kara,” Diana replied.

Kara put her phone on mute, “What are you doing?” She hissed.

Alex schooled her features, “Nothing. You told me to touch you, that is what I’m doing.” She rubbed her clit again.

“Oh God…” She cried out moving her hips, “I am on the phone with someone I consider my aunt.”

“That’s even better. Your body doesn’t lie, Kara, you got wetter at the thought of you coming while talking to your ‘aunt’. What would she think of her niece getting fucked while talking to her?” Alex continued enjoying herself a little too much, “Pick up the phone and continue talking. You don’t want to leave Wonder Woman waiting.”

Kara would have glared if she wasn’t close to the edge, “You do not play fair.”

“Who said I did. Now, pick up the phone, don’t keep Diana waiting and don’t keep me waiting.”

Kara picked up the phone and finished up her conversation. She apologized for the long wait with some excuse and tried to continue her conversation as usual. It was becoming increasingly harder with Alex kissing and practically fucking her. She was ready to come, her body started chasing the orgasm that she had been waiting for.

Alex smirked, “Say the magic words.” She mouthed.

Kara would have blushed and tried to think of the magic words, “Please let me come.” She mouthed back.

Alex gave her a Cheshire cat smile, “With pleasure.” She doubled up on her efforts.

Kara felt a fire building from her toes all the way up to her head a fire was building inside of her and she needed Alex to help her put it out.

“I hate to cut this short, but I don’t want to be rude. I’ll talk to you later, Diana.” Kara hastily disconnected the call, “Alex…oh God…Alex!” Kara cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She shook uncontrollably as Alex brought her down from her high. Kara didn’t know what happened but she felt herself being wrapped in Alex’s arms and held tightly.

“You were such a good girl, Kara. I am so proud of you.” She told her.

Kara looked at her shyly, “What about you? You didn’t…” She trailed off.

Alex kissed her nose, “Don’t worry about me. Tonight was all about you. I can take care of myself when I get home.”

“Does this change anything between us?” Kara asked hopefully.

Alex looked at her, “It doesn’t change anything between us. Unless you want to officially become my girlfriend.” She used her free hand to caress Kara’s back lightly through the material of her dress.

Kara grinned, “This is the exact opposite of what you said earlier. I’ll be your girlfriend but that’s it, for now.”

“So much for our first time not being on the couch.” Alex teased.

“What time do you have to be home? I don’t want you to be driving too late.”

Alex chuckled, “I live by myself Kara, I don’t have a curfew. I will stay for a little longer, then I need to get home. I have to email a certain someone her assignments.”

Kara huffed, “That’s not fun at all. But I understand. It looks like we missed the movie.”

“You were better than the movie. You are my, Annette.” Alex told her honestly.

The young woman beamed, “You could be my Sebastian.”

“That’ll work.” She kissed Kara lightly on the lips.

Kara nibbled on her lip, “So you want to watch another movie?”

Alex smiled, “I would like that.” She agreed as she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

“That’s hot.” Kara blushed.

The professor grinned, “You taste good.”

Kara blushed and grabbed the remote control to find another movie or show for them to watch. They decided to watch _Glee_ instead. Alex commented on how much Marley looked like Kara. Kara punched her lightly in the arm and told her that there was no resemblance. The rest of the night was spent singing along to Glee. Unfortunately, the night had to come to an end. Kara walked Alex to the door.

“Thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed myself.”

Kara blushed, “I had a good time too. We should so it again. I’m glad you came.”

Alex smirked, “I’m glad I came too. But you coming was so much better.” She winked.

“Call me or text me when you get home.”

“I will.” She leaned in and pecked Kara on the lips before pulling her into a hug, “Good night, Kara.”

Kara melted into the hug, “Good night, Alex.” She pulled back.

Alex let go and ran her hand down Kara’s arm until she reached her hand, “This is really hard.”

“I’ll say. We will see each other on Wednesday. If not sooner.”

“Definitely. Good night.” She let Kara’s hand go and turned to walk away.

Kara watched as Alex disappeared down the hallway. She closed and locked the door leaning against it. She let out a small scream and went to her phone to call, Sara. Her friend was going to flip her shit when she tells her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Are you alive out there? I had Alex explain it as simply as she could without overwhelming, Kara. 
> 
> Alex was trying to do the right thing but leave it to Kara to get what she wants.


	14. The One Where Sara Teases Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara teases Kara. Maggie and Kara have a nice talk and Alex has a proposition for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and reviewing, I still can't get over how much, you all like it! I am having a lot of fun writing it and playing around with these characters. They were not harmed in the making of this fic, I am only playing around with them, they will be returned with new memories when all is done! Again thank you for reading and I love all of your comments.
> 
> Having said that English is not my first language, it is Spanish, so there may be some grammatical errors here and there. I try to proofread as much as I can and sometimes errors get in the way. I own them with pride, though, if you notice any, please let me know so I can fix them.

Wednesday morning came too soon for Kara she wanted to lay around in bed. She had a late night last night between doing assignments and studying, and talking to Alex until all hours of the morning. It had been worth it though and it will be worth it in the end. Kara had told Sara about her and Alex and she was very supportive. Her response made Kara laugh so hard, apparently, she was waiting for it to happen. Kara sighed and got out of the bed, Sara would be there in about twenty minutes and she needed to be ready. She looked over at the flowers that were delivered to her on Tuesday. It was a bouquet of sunflowers; Alex had told her that they reminded the professor of Kara. Kara was surprised and made a mental note to thank her professor, the next time, she saw her. Once she went through her morning routine and got dressed, Kara went to her phone and saw a text from Alex.

_Professor Sexy: Good morning, Kara. I can’t wait to see you this morning x_

Kara waited a moment before replying, she didn’t want to come off as too eager or letting Alex know that she was waiting by the phone.

_Kara: I can’t wait to see you either. Too bad I can’t kiss you when I see you._

She typed back and went about gathering her books she needed for class. She had enough time to make herself some coffee. Kara grabbed one of the K-cups and put it in her Keurig and waited for it to brew. She picked up her phone again and saw Alex had responded.

_Professor Sexy: Wait after class and I’ll give you all the kisses you want._

_Kara: I hope you’re not talking about the candy. I will be very disappointed._

_Professor Sexy: You will have to be patient and see. I hope you studied._

_Kara: I studied, bring it on, professor._

Kara didn’t wait for a response and slid her phone into her back pocket. She couldn’t stop smiling, nothing had changed between her and, Alex after the night on her couch. A night that she will never forget, she can’t even sit on her couch, without blushing. Kara’s phone chiming brought her out of her thoughts. She unlocked her phone and saw it was from Sara. She grabbed her books and her cup of coffee and made her way downstairs. Sara was parked in her usual space and Kara made her way to the car.

“Aren’t you all fresh faced and rosy. Does this have to do with a certain professor?” Sara teased as Kara got in the car.

Kara rolled her eyes, “No, it does not. I don’t remember being this terrible when you were dating, Maggie.”

Sara laughed, “No, you were more pissy, about me dating her. You were a trooper throughout, though. Let me have my fun, it’s been two years since I’ve been able to tease you. I can tease you now. Maybe I should start calling you ‘teacher’s pet’.”

“How about, no? I'm anything but, I am a student just like you. Anyways, what did you get up to yesterday? I text you and you didn’t respond. We were supposed to be studying together.” Kara asked.

“Sorry about that, I was with Maggie yesterday.”

“You were with, Maggie yesterday? Seriously, Sara?! She is with Kate.” Kara admonished.

Sara shook her head, “Not like that. I was helping her plan something special for Kate next weekend.”

“What is she planning? Why wouldn’t she ask me for help? I know, Kate, better than anyone.” Kara pouted.

She had known Kate for years so she would have been the perfect person to help plan something for Kate. It hurt a little bit but she would get over it eventually. Why would Maggie go to Sara for help? Kara’s mind was working overtime trying to figure out what is going on.

“You can’t keep a secret, Kara. You suck at subterfuge, if Kate was to ask you a question, you would cave. She needed an objective opinion, and you, can’t be objective. It’s nothing bad, trust me, Kate will love it.” Sara replied as she pulled into the school parking lot.

“If you say so. It better be spectacular. Speaking of the weekend, Diana is coming to visit me on Saturday. You want to meet her?” Kara asked changing the subject.

Sara gaped at her, “You mean, I get to meet Wonder Woman! The Wonder Woman! Diana Prince? Of course, I want to meet her.”

Kara knew about Sara’s little crush on Wonder Woman, and she promised her, that she would introduce her to Diana. Things have been kind of hectic, so there was no time, for them to meet. This time though they would definitely meet, Kara just hoped, that Sara didn’t faint.

Kara grabbed her bag, “I knew you would want to. She is going to love you, I told her all about you.”

Sara squealed, “This is so fucking amazing! You still need to introduce me to Batgirl, though.”

“You can ask, Kate about that. Batgirl and I know each other but not like that.” Kara replied.

“Of course you don’t. She’s not Kate or Diana.” Sara shot back.

The duo made their way to their first class, they were the last ones to enter. Kara searched the auditorium and her eyes connected with Alex’s. She smiled coyly and made her way to her normal seat, with Sara trailing behind her.

“Aww, young love.” Sara teased.

Kara didn’t say anything she just pulled out her computer and her pen. She wanted to be prepared for today’s class and maybe impress Alex with her preparedness. Then again it probably wouldn’t take much to impress the professor anyways. The last students entered the class and Alex started the lecture. The professor reviewed some of the chapters and went to hand out the test.

The test didn’t have a lot of questions and much to Kara’s disappointment, there wasn’t a bonus question on hers. It didn’t take a lot of time for her to complete the quiz and when she was finished, she walked it up to the desk. Kara handed the test to Alex and the professor made sure that their fingers brushed against each other. Kara blushed and turned to walk away, putting a little sway in her step.

“You have it so bad, Zorel,” Sara whispered before she stood up.

Kara shook her head and pulled up Google. She made sure that no one was looking before she typed in submissive, in the search engine. A lot of different articles popped up for her and she clicked on the first one and started to read. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she read some of the things that a submissive, may or may not, have to do. She fell into a submissive rabbit hole. Kara discreetly pulled out her cell phone and typed out a quick message to Alex.

_Kara: I have to kneel whenever you come into the room?!_

A moment passed before her phone chimed again. She looked down at it and read the message.

_Professor Sexy: You do; it’s considered a sign of respect. I have my own rules and I will explain them to you. Are you doing research ;)?_

Kara tried not to blush as she read the message. She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn’t think she could kneel.

_Kara: Just a little. Curiosity got the best of me._

_Professor Sexy: Stop researching. We will talk about all this later._

Kara decided to stop researching and just let Alex explain things to her. She had given some thought to it and wanted to tell, Alex that she would be her submissive, but she wanted to see if Alex would indeed woo her. Kara looked up and saw Alex standing at the front of the classroom.

“Alright, take your books out and turn to page 115. We are going to discuss cell division, pay close attention, this will be on your midterms.”

The class let out a collective groan but did as they were told. Kara listened intently and took notes between texting Sara. Sara kept teasing her about Alex and how she keeps looking directly at her whenever she looked out into the class. Kara rolled her eyes and continued taking her notes. The class was almost over and Alex sent her a text telling her to wait after class. Kara told Sara that she would catch up to her in a few minutes and to go to class without her.

“You’re going to play tonsil hockey with the professor. I saw the way she was looking at you, she wants to tear you apart, and eat you for dinner.” Sara teased before walking away.

The class was completely empty save for the two of them. The professor closed the door and made her way towards Kara. There was an unreadable expression on the older woman’s face, her palms became sweaty. They never broke eye contact, Alex was approaching her, like a lion to its prey. Kara’s breathing picked up as the professor made her way towards her, it seemed as if she was moving in slow motion.

“I am happy that we have a moment alone, Kara.” Alex smirked and entered, Kara’s personal space.

Kara swallowed, “You are? Why is that?”

Alex continued smirking, “Because I wanted to do this.” She leaned in and kissed Kara square on the lips.

Kara kissed her back it wasn’t like any of the kisses they shared before it was quick and a little sloppy. She didn’t mind though she was kissing her girlfriend, her girlfriend who is also her professor. The kiss didn’t last long and Kara whined when it was over.

“No whining, Kara. We don’t have a lot of time before my next class comes in.” Alex told her.

Kara sighed, “I know. So what did you want to talk to me about?”

Alex smiled, “I wanted to see if you wanted to come over to my house tonight. I think it’s my turn to cook you dinner.”

Kara smiled beatifically, “I would love to have dinner with you tonight. Will there be a show after or is it just dinner?”

Alex chuckled, “It’s dinner the show may be optional. We’ll just see where the night takes us. Do you have any plans for tomorrow? I know you don’t have classes on Thursday.”

Kara wondered what her professor was trying to get at by asking her that question. She wondered if Alex wanted to do something tomorrow as well.

“No, I’m free. I will probably do a little studying. Normally I would be with, Sara, but she has plans with Nyssa tomorrow. Why do you ask?” She had to keep herself from rambling.

The professor grinned, “I wanted to be considerate that’s all. I only have two classes tomorrow, so I wanted to see if you wanted to do something tomorrow as well.”

Kara felt her heart beating out of her chest. Alex wants to spend time with her, she was afraid that Alex wouldn’t want to be around her that much. It was a stupid thought because of what happened in her relationship with Lucy. Kara knew that she had to stop comparing the two because they are totally different people.

“I would love to.”

“Then it’s settled. It’s time for you to get to class. I’ll talk to you later.” She kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara gathered her things, “I’ll talk to you later, Dr. Danvers.” She walked past the older woman but turned around, “Is there a dress code?”

The professor licked her lips, “Dress comfortably. I want you to be comfortable in my presence.”

“I can do that. I’ll see you later.” With that, Kara walked out of the classroom and past the students who were waiting outside of the door.

Kara made it to Professor Sawyer’s class with one minute to spare. The professor gave her a warm smile, which Kara happily returned. This action shocked the normally stoic professor and she made her way towards her seat. She slid into her seat and placed her messenger bag on the floor.

“What did you do? I have never seen, Maggie pause like that?” Sara asked.

Kara shrugged, “I didn’t do anything. The only thing I did was return her smile, there is nothing, shocking about that.”

Sara gasped, “You actually gave her a genuine smile. Did hell freeze over or something?”

“No, Kate talked to me. It’s only fair that I give her a chance she will be a part of my life for many years to come.”

Sara smirked, “Are you sure that it didn’t have to do with a certain professor? She and Professor Sawyer are best friends; you know?”

Kara wouldn’t admit that being with Alex also helped with her change of heart. She would give, Maggie the benefit of the doubt and become her friend. In a few months, she may or may not become her aunt. The last thing Kara wanted to do was cause any friction between the couple or between Alex and Maggie.

“I know they are but that still means nothing,” Kara replied.

Professor Sawyer began class and she started with how police officers undergo psychological testing, before they become police officers, and also during their yearly evaluations. The class was very informative and Kara found herself enjoying it more and more. She wouldn’t let, Maggie know that though.

The class was over and Kara and Sara were about to exit the class when Maggie called Kara back. Sara and Kara exchanged glances before Kara went back to the professor.

“Is something wrong, Professor Sawyer?”

“No, there is nothing wrong, Kara. I wanted to talk to you about something if that is alright with you.” Maggie motioned for her to sit down.

Kara’s stomach was tied in knots but she sat down, “Okay.”

The professor gave her a reassuring smile, “It’s nothing bad, so you can relax. I wanted to ask you if you could keep Kate busy next Saturday?”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Keep her busy how?”

“That’s up to you, Kara. I am planning an engagement party for us and it’s a surprise. I came to you because of how close you are.” Maggie explained.

Kara relaxed a little more so it made sense now. Sara hanging out with Maggie and the professor talking to her now. She thought it had something to do with Alex and their relationship or their personal relationship.

“I’ll see what I can do. It shouldn’t take a lot of convincing on my part. You really do love her, don’t you?” Kara couldn’t help but ask.

Maggie gave a toothy smile, “I really do, Kara. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. She is it for me. I will always love and care about, Sara she was there when I needed someone and I am grateful for that. Kate, on the other hand, I could always see a future with her.”

Kara returned the smile, “I understand exactly what you mean. You can get my number from, Sara and text me any information. I am more than happy to help.” She stood up.

“I will. Oh and Kara? Don’t break Alex’s heart, she’s been through enough already.” Maggie told her.

Kara’s smile fell, “I don’t plan on breaking her heart. If anything, I’m afraid of her, breaking mine. I’ll talk to you later, Professor Sawyer.”

Kara left the classroom and saw that Sara was waiting for her around the corner. Sara grabbed her hand and led her to their next class. She hoped that Professor Luthor didn’t want to talk to her after class. Having to talk to Maggie and Alex both was a little taxing, to say the most.

“What did Maggie want?”

“She asked me to keep, Kate busy, next Saturday. That was pretty much it.” Kara explained as they entered the classroom.

Sara chuckled, “See it was nothing bad. You know about the engagement party then.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, she eventually told me. Which I think is very sweet and it shows that she is committed to Kate.” She took her usual seat.

Sara sat down beside her, “It’s actually kind of sweet if you ask me. Did she give you the whole breaking, Alex’s heart speech?”

Kara sighed, “She did it was quite comical, to say the least because she couldn’t threaten me. Which is priceless by the way.”

Professor Luthor walked into the auditorium and the class became so quiet, you could actually hear a pin drop. Professor Luthor was tough a lot tougher than most of the professors at National City University. She commands attention something that Kara found pretty intriguing. She thought back to Lucy’s warning about, Professor Luthor. If the professor is indeed related to Lex Luthor, then there may a conflict of interest, between the two of them. After all, Superman did put Lex in jail for many, many years. The professor sent Kara a genuine smile which Sara picked up on.

“She is smiling at you, Kara. She wants in your pants.” Sara teased.

Kara pushed Sara’s arm, “No she does not! Quit saying that, it’s not true.” She whispered

Sara chuckled, “Yes she does. If Saturday was any indication. Too bad you can’t go for it since you belong to Dr. Danvers.”

“I…I do not belong to Dr. Danvers.” Kara stammered, “We are dating it doesn’t mean that I belong to her.”

Sara chuckled, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Professor Luthor looked at the two, “Miss. Zorel, Miss. Lance. Do you have something that you would like to share with the class?”

Kara froze, “No, Professor Luthor.”

“If it is not important, then you should not be talking in my class. Please don’t let it happen again.” She told the duo.

“Yes, Professor Luthor.” Kara squeaked out.

There was quiet laughter throughout the auditorium and Kara could feel her face flush due to embarrassment. She was probably as red as the shirt she had on, if not worse. The professor had left them alone and continued teaching the class. There was no more conversation between Kara and Sara as they were both intent on taking notes. The class was over and most of the class was already gone save for herself, Sara and a few other students. Kara looked at the professor and was met with blue eyes looking intently at her. The knots in her stomach from earlier had returned. She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn’t get called back. They must have listened because they left the class with no problems.

“I am so hungry. I can eat a whole horse.” Kara complained as they exited the class.

Sara shook her head, “You are always hungry, Zorel. I don’t understand how you do not gain a pound. I am actually jealous of you, right now. I have to go to the gym to maintain this figure.”

Kara shrugged, “Some of us are born with it. Do you want to hit the café as we normally do or do you want to do something different?”

After Kara had said that her phone chimed, she immediately knew who it was from. She had set a unique text tone for Alex, like she had done, with the other important contacts in her phone. Kara lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Dr. Danvers strikes again.” Sara teased.

“Can we not?” Kara replied as she opened up her phone.

It was a text from Alex asking if they were coming into the café for lunch today.

Sara peered over Kara’s shoulder, “Aww she wants to know if you will be in the café today? That’s so sweet.”

Kara sent a quick reply telling, Alex that they would be in the café today. She slid her phone back into her pocket. It was sweet that Alex was checking up on her, it showed her that, Alex cared. It also showed how dedicated the professor was to trying to win Kara over.

“I still don’t remember being this annoying when you and Maggie were dating.” Kara sighed.

Sara smirked and wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder, “You were too wrapped up in Lucy to really tease me. Let me have my fun Zorel, if given the chance you would probably tease me about Nyssa. Am I right?”

Kara thought for a moment, “Probably, if I knew who Nyssa was. In this case, I do not know, so I can’t tease. Let’s get to the café so we can eat.”

Kara wanted to end the conversation altogether. She knew that Sara was just teasing but it was honestly starting to irk her. Kara didn’t understand why but she knew Sara meant well in all her teasing. They entered the café and went to the line and grabbed their food. Since Kara was hungry she had two slices of pizza, French fries, and potstickers. Sara decided on a cheeseburger and French fries. They both decided to have a Coke with their meals, Kara very rarely drank soda, but today called for one. Sara and Kara sat down at their usual table but they switched seats, this time Kara was facing out towards the café, while Sara sat with her back towards it. As soon as she sat down her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She picked it up and saw that it was another message from Alex.

_Professor Sexy: I see that you and Sara switched spots. Any specific reason why?”_

_Kara: Maybe, I wanted to see you. That’s not a problem is it?”_

_Professor Sexy: Not a problem at all. I wanted to tell you, that you look good in those jeans._

Kara made sure that Sara wasn’t paying attention to her. She was satisfied when she saw that Sara was engrossed in her own phone. The last thing she needed was Sara teasing her again and again.

_Kara: Thank you. I wore them just for you ;)_

_Professor Sexy: I’m glad you did. Meet me after school and I will drive you to mine if that is okay._

Kara thought about it for a moment if she rode home with Alex, that meant that Alex would have to bring her back to her apartment after the night is over. People might see them riding together which may cause issues and they wanted to fly under the radar for the time being. Then again, Kara would be able to stay the entire night with the professor.

_Kara: Okay, will you be driving me back to mine…?_

Kara left the question hanging and put her phone down to begin eating her food. The potstickers were the first to disappear. They were not as good as Mr. Chow’s but it was doable her phone chimed again and she read the message from her professor.

_Professor Sexy: If you want to go back to yours after dinner, I can take you home. If you are comfortable, you can stay the night. I can drop you off before I head to school in the morning._

Kara put her phone down and looked at Sara who was looking at her intently. She wanted to ask her friend what she should do. She knew that Sara had spent the night with Maggie, plenty of times, but her situation was a little bit different.

“Why are you staring at me, Zorel?” Sara asked mid chew.

Kara blushed, “Dr. Danvers asked me to stay over tonight and she would drop me off in the morning. What should I do? Should I say yes? Does that make me look like a slut? I mean we just recently started dating.” She rambled on.

Sara held up her hand, “Okay, chill, Zorel and take a deep breath. She is asking you to stay the night. If you are comfortable with it then I say go for it. The way you talked about her rocking your world the other night, let’s me know, that you want to do it again. So stay the night, have her drop you off in the morning. It does not make you look like a slut; it’s not like you are doing the walk of shame. Live a little, Kara, you’re not a sheltered little princess. Carpe diem.”

Kara picked up her phone and typed a message back telling Alex that she would be spending the night with her tonight. The reply was instantaneous with a smirk and a kiss in return. She didn’t know what was in store for tonight, but part of her couldn’t wait to see.

“Done. I will be spending the night with Dr. Danvers.” Kara smiled brightly.

Sara grinned, “That’s my girl!”

They finished having lunch and cleared their plates. They took their trays to the tray area Kara’s eyes met Alex’s and she beamed at her professor. Maggie looked in her direction and smiled at her as well. Kara returned the smile but it wasn’t as beautiful as the one she flashed her professor. She knew that Maggie already knew about the relationship because of Alex being her best friend and her fiancée being Kate. Kara didn’t have any more classes for the day so she spent her time in the library doing her homework and studying for Thursday. She sent a quick text to Alex, letting her know where she was, then went back to doing her assignments. Kara couldn’t help the smile on her face as she did her assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty tame compared to the last one, but I wanted to make this story more about the plot than the porn. I like a good story with a side of porn. I think Kara would have an aneurysm if she is thrust into everything too soon. You see how she is when people around her have sex. She's like a disgusted little puppy.


	15. The One Where Kara Stays The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends the night with Alex and they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is broken into two parts. It will be posted at a later time, enjoy!

Alex couldn’t contain her excitement, Kara would be spending the night with her, tonight. She had to think of something to cook tonight. Alex hadn’t cooked in almost four months and the last thing she wanted to do was give Kara food poisoning. The professor had sent a quick text to Vasquez to go over to her apartment and straighten it up and possibly cook the meal for them. Susan agreed but had a stipulation that they go out for pizza and drinks on her dime. Alex was grateful to her friend; they didn’t get better than her. The rest of her day was a breeze, now it was time to meet Kara at the library. Alex had a pep in her step as she made her way from her classroom to the library. She sent a quick text to Kara, letting her know that she was on her way, and to be prepared to leave. As soon as she entered the library she saw Kara in the corner table reading a book. Alex had to admit she looked adorable in her glasses. The professor took out her phone and took a quick picture unbeknownst to the girl in question.

“Enjoying your book?”

Kara startled a little bit, “Dr. Danvers, you scared me.” She bookmarked her page and closed her book.

The professor grinned, “I’m sorry. You were so engrossed in your book. You have to be careful with that, Kara. It’s always important to make sure you pay attention to your surroundings. Are you ready to go?”

Alex watched as Kara stood up, “I’m ready when you are. How were the rest of your classes?”

They walked out of the library making sure that no one was watching them leave together. They weren’t doing anything out of the way, just leaving together, but the couple didn’t want to take any chances.

“The rest of my classes were fine. I do prefer your class and my last class, you all are focused and interested in learning. My other classes, some days I question my sanity.” Alex answered honestly. She did not like her middle classes, it was like a book, the intro draws you in and the end makes it better.

Kara blushed, “You might be a little biased in your judgment. What about your classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays? How many classes do you have on those days?”

Alex opened up the door for Kara to get in, “I have two classes.”

Kara had gotten into SVU and put on her seatbelt while Alex made her way over to the driver’s side. She got inside of the truck and started it. Alex wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Kara, but they were in the parking lot, and she knew that it wasn’t possible. Instead, she reached for Kara’s hand and squeezed it in hers.

“What do you do after your last class? Do you go home or do you go to your other job?”

Alex chuckled, “I go home and relax for a little bit, before heading to the DEO for the rest of my evening.” She answered. The professor had no reasons to lie anymore.

Kara glanced over at the driver, “So you spend the whole day researching? What exactly do you do?”

Alex knew that the questions were going to come she was prepared for it, kind of. She couldn’t give everything away, but she could stick as close to the truth as possible. That way she can have her ass covered.

“We keep tabs on any alien activity. When we are not, I am running tests and doing research on classified projects.” The answer was short and simple.

“Sneaky.” Kara teased.

The rest of the ride was made in comfortable silence, Alex kept stealing glances at Kara. She was admiring the way; the sun rays were hitting her hair. It’s as if there was a halo sitting on a bed of loose curls. To Alex, she looked like an ethereal angel, one that she wanted to protect at all costs. She pulled into the car park of her building and parked in the spot, made specifically for her apartment number.

“We’re here,” Alex announced breaking the silence.

Kara smiled, “So we are. Is it alright if I leave my school bag in the car? That way I won’t forget it in the morning.” She asked.

“Of course you can. I wouldn’t want you to bring it in, tonight is a no school work night. Tonight is about you and I.” Alex told her.

Kara opened the door to get out, “I’m not one to slack off when it comes to schoolwork, but since my professor, gives me permission. I am taking it as a small miracle.”

The couple exited the car and Alex placed her hand on the small of Kara’s back, guiding her to the double doors of her building. They entered the building and Alex led her towards the elevator she kissed Kara quickly before pushing the button.

“You really love kissing me, don’t you? I’m not complaining, though.” Kara amended her statement.

Alex smirked, “I do love kissing you. Your lips are so kissable. They should come with a warning. Don’t you like kissing me?”

“I love kissing you. You’re the best kisser, I’ve ever kissed, and I haven’t kissed that many people.” She babbled.

The elevator finally reached the ground floor and Alex ushered Kara into the elevator again. Alex had to admit she enjoyed touching, Kara. She wasn’t the overly affectionate type, but with, Kara things are different. Her girlfriend was a beacon of light that guides anyone where they need to go. Kara was an actual ray of sunshine and her smile is enough to light up any room. Maggie had told her, Kara had smiled at her, a genuine smile and it made her friend happy.

“What an ego boost.” Alex teased.

Kara laughed, “Don’t get too cocky.”

The elevator closed and Alex moved closer to Kara, “You haven’t seen cocky, yet.”

Alex could see the tell-tale beginnings of a blush forming on Kara’s cheeks, she had to admit, she loved teasing the young woman. It was a testament as to how innocent, Kara really was. Alex liked the innocence and made sure that whatever they become, Kara retains some of it. Normally she would enjoy breaking in a new sub, but with Kara she wanted to take a different approach. The elevator stopped on Alex’s floor and she led Kara out of the elevator and to her apartment. Alex had checked with Vasquez, that the apartment was in good condition. Vasquez replied in the affirmative and told her that she picked up some sunflowers for, Kara, since they were her favorites. The professor knew that she was going to owe, Vasquez big time, but she was happy to repay her.

“Here we are.” Alex announced as she pulled out her keys, “I will admit, I had a little help setting this up.” She opened up the door for Kara.

Kara stepped into the apartment the first thing she noticed was the smell of a Spanish dish, followed by the blues and browns of Alex’s apartment. She took notice of the fireplace and the placement of the furniture. It was a really nice set up, for her professor. She spied the plates and glasses on the counter, with a bottle of wine, already opened and resting. Whoever helped, Alex, really went out.

“Wow, your apartment is beautiful,” Kara whispered in awe.

Alex closed the door, “It’s home. Make yourself comfortable, if you are hungry, we can have dinner now. If not we can wait a little bit, it’s up to you.”

Kara looked around, “We can always eat now, and eat later. I’m not a picky person by any means.”

“Have a seat at the island, and I will bring out the food.” Alex disappeared into the kitchen and brought out the paella, that Susan must have cooked. She’s had the dish a couple of times and enjoyed it very much.

Kara’s eyes lit up at the sight of the food, “Paella! It’ been so long since I’ve had any.”

Alex placed the dish on the island, “I hope you like it.”

The food was put on the plates as Kara poured the glasses of wine, she noticed that it was Rioja. Kara had tasted this once and really enjoyed the taste of it. It was smooth and robust with a hint of spice to it.

“I will more than likely love it. I have never tasted anything I didn’t like, except for maybe rum raisin. That is disgusting.” Kara replied.

Alex smiled, “Let’s eat before it gets cold. You can tell me about your day.”

Kara launched into her day telling Alex about her conversation with Maggie. How Professor Luthor called her and Sara out and other mundane things that happened throughout the day. Alex listened intently as Kara went on, picking up bits and pieces about her. She learned that Professor Luthor may or may not have a crush on her. She also learned that Kara has warmed up to Maggie exponentially.

“I…I’m sorry. I don’t mean to ramble on so much.” Kara apologized.

Alex took a sip of her wine, “No worries, I could listen to you talk all night. It’s nice to hear someone else talk for a change. How do you like the food?”

Kara swallowed her last bit, “It was really delicious. I haven’t had authentic paella since; Diana took me to Spain. It was such a lovely trip; I hope to go back again someday.”

The professor took in this piece of information, Kara loved to travel, Alex had loved to travel too but she hasn’t had the time since she joined the DEO. She hoped that once she retired from teaching, she would have time, to at least see Italy and some other places.

“How many other places have you been other than Spain?” Alex asked.

Kara looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’ve been to Spain, Argentina, France, London and a few other places. I really want to go to Italy though, so I can see the Coliseum, the Trevi Fountain and a few of the art museums. What about you? Have you traveled or have places you want to visit?”

Alex shook her head, “You are quite the traveler. You’ve seen most of the important places. I have traveled a little here and there. I’ve been to Brazil, Costa Rica, and Fiji. I, like you, would love to visit Italy and take in the sights, maybe go on the off beaten path. Just explore and get lost in the moment.”

Kara nodded in agreement, “That’s the best thing to do.”

Alex got up to clean up their plates. Kara had wanted to help but Alex had told her not to worry about it and she has it. Kara knew that it was fruitless to try and argue so she took her glass of wine to the living room and sat down on the couch. Alex went about cleaning up the kitchen while stealing glances at Kara. She could get used to having the young woman in her apartment all the time. There was something about Kara that lightened up the dreariness of her apartment. Alex found herself wanting more of it and hopefully she will have more of it in the future.

Once the food was put up and the dishes put in the dishwasher, Alex made her way over to the couch, with the bottle of wine. She sat down next to Kara placing her glass and wine bottle on the table.

“So what would you like to do Miss. Zorel? We could watch a movie, or television, we can talk or play board games. The choice is yours.” Alex asked Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe we could play a board game. Do you have Monopoly?”

Alex scoffed, “Do I have Monopoly? Who doesn’t have Monopoly?” She asked as she pulled the game from under the table. “I will have you know, though; I am very competitive.”

“So am I. No one has played against me and won. I mean no one at all. So buckle up Dr. Danvers, it’s not going to be easy.”

“Let’s do this.” Alex set up the game and let Kara choose her piece first. The pieces were on the board and Alex handed the dice to Kara, “Ladies first.”

Kara took the dice and rolled them, she smiled when she had twelve. She moved her piece until she landed on the electric company.

“I want to buy it!” She handed the money over to Alex.

It was Alex’s turn to roll the dice she rolled a six but decided not to buy the property at least not yet. They continued playing the game and drinking their wine as the game progressed. So far Kara owned most of the properties and have hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place. Alex was slowly going bankrupt; she knew she shouldn’t underestimate her partner again. The professor rolled the dice and landed on Boardwalk.

Kara cheered, “Pay up! If you don’t have enough, then you will have to mortgage your properties.”

Alex grinned, “Take all my money why don’t you. I underestimated you, Kara.” She handed over the money.

Kara took the money with glee, “Told you, I am undisputed.”

Alex drained her glass, “Yes, you are. I bow down to you.”

Kara blushed, “No bowing please.”

Kara helped Alex clean up the game and put the pieces back in the box before Alex closed the lid and put it back in its place. Alex got up and threw away the now empty wine bottle and came back with two glasses of water. She wanted Kara sober for the conversation they were about to have.

“Kara? I wanted to talk to you today about what you were researching.” Alex started out.

Kara shifted so she was facing her girlfriend, “Okay, so let’s talk.”

“You asked me about kneeling before I enter a room. It’s customary for a sub to do that, it’s a sign of respect, to their Domme. I, on the other hand, expect kneeling when it’s time to play. Meaning, I expect you to kneel by the door or in front of the bed. This will get you into the right frame of mind.” Alex started explaining.

Kara cocked her head to the side, “So, I don’t have to kneel all the time. What do you mean by play?”

Alex tried to think of a simpler way to explain this, “Play is pretty much as it sounds. If I wanted to train you in bondage or coming on command or anything along those lines, that is considered play.” She watched as Kara frowned, “We will not be getting into that until we have a proper discussion about your limits.”

“You’ve mentioned limits before. What exactly are those?” Kara asked.

Alex looked at Kara kindly, “Limits are things that you would do and will not do. If you’re not into anal or having a butt plug, then that is a hard limit. A soft limit may be spanking or anything else that you may have an interest in. There is a checklist that I have that you can use as your guide.”

“Will you be upset if I have a lot of hard limits?” The young woman asked. Alex could tell that she was a little apprehensive.

Alex reached out for her hand, “No, I will never be upset because of your limits. As much as it’s about pleasing me, it is about you being safe and protected. I would never force you into something that you are not comfortable with. Communication is key, if you don’t talk to me, then I will not know. That is where the safe word comes into play. Do you know what a safe word is, Kara?”

“Yes, it’s a word used when someone wants something to stop.” She answered.

Alex nodded, “That is correct and you will never be punished for using your safe word, ever. When you use that word everything stops and we talk about whatever is going on. I know you’ve probably been on different websites and what not trying to figure stuff out. As I said before, I do things differently than what you see online.”

Kara exhaled slowly, “I was just wondering that’s all. This is a totally different area for me and I am more than a little overwhelmed by it all.”

Alex caressed Kara’s hand lightly with her thumb, “It is overwhelming at first and as time goes on, the more we talk, the more you will probably become comfortable with it. As I told you before, there is no pressure or no rush. It’s me and you together in this and when you are comfortable enough, we can explore some more.” The professor stood up, “Come, I want to show you something.”

Kara stood up from the couch and allowed herself to be led from the living room down the hall until they reached a room that had a closed door. Alex gave Kara’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Alex opened the door but didn’t turn on the light, “This is my play room. This is the room where everything takes place. I am going to turn on the light, but please don’t freak out.”

“I’m not going to freak out, at least, I hope not,” Kara reassured the professor.

Alex turned on the light and led Kara inside the room. The professor watched as Kara walked around the room touching various floggers, whips, ropes, before stopping in front of the massive queen sized bed.

“What do you think? It’s not so scary is it?” Alex asked as she stood by Kara.

“N…no. Why is there a bed in here?” The young woman asked.

Alex ran her hand along the satin sheets, “This bed is used for play as well. If you look at the headboard, you will see various hooks and restraints. Those are used for either rope, handcuffs, scarves and so forth. It keeps you immobilized so that I can do whatever I want with you, in reason of course. Do you want to sit on it?”

Kara looked at Alex and then back at the bed, “I’m just sitting on the bed, nothing else, right?”

“That would be correct. You haven’t agreed to anything so it’s strictly PG right now.”

Kara sat down on the bed marveling at how soft it was. Alex watched as Kara ran her hand gently across the satin sheets, the look of utter fascination on her face. She wanted to ingrain this moment in her mind forever.

“What is in that chest of drawers over there?” Kara pointed to the drawers in the left corner of the room.

Alex looked over there, “That is where I keep my toys.” She walked over to the drawer opening it, “Come see for yourself.”

Kara made her way over to the opened drawer and Alex couldn’t help but smile at the bewildered look on her lover's face. She had a very impressive collection of strapon’s and dildos. They ranged from 5 inches to 10 inches or more, Alex was quite impressed if she must say so herself.

“Have you used all of these on people?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“These toys? No, these are all brand new. I never used the same toys on someone else, that I used before on another person. No matter how clean they are, I still find it unsanitary. If you become mine, these will be only for you.”

“So you will have others besides me?” Kara whispered.

Alex reached out and took Kara’s face in both hands, making sure that there is eye contact, “No, there will be no one else, Kara. You are and will be my one and only. I don’t want anyone else but you.”

The minutes kept passing by and Kara had not said anything else. Alex’s heart had sunk at the silence that she had received. Kara had broken all eye contact with her and it seemed as if she was in a different world, then the one they were in, in this moment.

“K-Kara? Are you okay?”

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, I’m fine. I drifted off for a moment, but I’m here. It’s just a lot to take in right now. C-can we leave this room? Please?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Of course we can.” She closed the drawer and led Kara out of the room. She mentally kicked herself for even bringing Kara into that room. Alex hoped that if she showed Kara, the young woman would have a better understanding and not be so afraid. This was another one of her bright ideas that didn’t bode well for her.

“I’m sorry, Alex. It was overwhelming for me. I’ve never been that up close to anything like this before. I don’t want you to think that I am running because this is not me running.” Kara explained.

Alex exhaled, “I understand, Kara. I’m not upset or mad at you if anything I am mad at myself.”

Kara patted the cushion beside her, “Come sit, please.”

Alex sat down next to Kara and shifted her body so that she was facing, Kara fully. The light from the setting sun made the young woman look like a Goddess from where she was sitting. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through her cornsilk curls.

“Why are you mad at yourself? You did nothing wrong?”

“Yeah, I did. I took you into the room and probably frightened you. I only wanted you to have an understanding. I wasn’t trying to overwhelm you at all.” The professor explained. Normally she wouldn’t have cared, but once again, Kara changed all of her rules.

Kara sighed, “I get what you were trying to do. You know? To make me understand and ease me into everything. Just the thought of you having someone else other than me, made me a little hesitant.”

Alex was relieved it wasn’t what she showed her it was the fact that Kara felt she would have another, other than herself. The professor was never one to have more than one submissive at a time. She wasn’t one to waste her time on more than one, it wasn’t her style, she may have slept around but she was a one woman Domme. A part of her knew that she would have to work hard to reassure that Kara, that she is the only one for her.

“I only want you, Kara. I’m not one to step out or go behind your back. Once I have you, I am committed to only you, like I would want you committed to only me. We are in the beginning stages of something beautiful, and I don’t want to lose you before we even get started.” Alex told her sincerely.

Kara reached forward and pulled Alex into a hug. Alex held onto Kara like she was a lifeline, she melted into the hug and inhaled Kara’s scent. It felt like she was coming home after a long time of being lost. She had only felt like this once or twice in her lifetime, but this, this was heavenly.

“You won’t lose me. I promise, Alex, you won’t” Kara whispered in her ear.

This was not how she wanted this night to go. Alex wanted to have a nice dinner, relax and watch a little television and enjoy each other’s company. The moment was broken by a distant ringing in the background. Alex broke the hug and got up to answer her phone.

“Danvers?” She answered. “I’m on my way.” She hung up the phone.

“Judging by your body language, that was your other job.” Kara guessed.

Alex frowned, “Yeah, it was. There is some activity going down and I am needed. I’m sorry about this. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

This is just what she needed an alien interruption to ruin her night. She hoped that Kara wouldn’t be too disappointed and would wait for her to get home tonight.

Kara just smiled, “I understand, work calls. Go ahead and go, I can find ways of keeping myself entertained.”

The agent went over to the couch and dropped a kissed to Kara’s forehead, “I hope we are not out late. Help yourself to anything in here and if you want to get comfy, I have some pajama’s in my drawer for you to change into.”

“Alright, be safe, Alex. Come back to me in one piece.”

Alex smiled, “Always.” She replied as she left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex getting called away on business. Kara spending the night and asking Alex to come back to her. The next part will be up soon.


	16. The One Where Kara and Alex Experience Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter. Alex and Kara have a moment of domesticity, also, Maggie is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed these chapters, I am totally elated, by all of your responses. Keep it up!

When Alex returned home it was a little after 1 a.m. she opened the door quietly, just in case Kara was asleep on the couch. She turned on the light and noticed that the living room was empty. The agent made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before padding softly to the room. When Alex entered the room she saw the soft glow of the lamp and Kara curled up in her bed sleeping peacefully. She watched the young woman sleep before slipping into her own pajamas. Alex loved how Kara looked wearing her Stanford shirt and a pair of plaid sleep shorts. It turned her on to see Kara so comfortable in her clothes, she made a mental note to let, Kara, wear her clothes whenever she was over. Alex turned the lamp off and slid carefully into the bed, not wanting to wake, the sleeping beauty.

“Alex?” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “It’s me, Kara. Go back to sleep, baby.” She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“M’kay,” Kara mumbled again, before cuddling up to, Alex.

Alex wrapped her arm protectively around Kara’s waist and inhaled softly as she settled down for sleep.

When Alex woke up the next morning it was in a different position from the night before. She woke up to Kara laying half on top of her a curtain of golden hair was covering her face. The professor could feel the soft breath on her neck from Kara’s breathing. Alex tried to ignore the fact that Kara’s leg was wedged between hers. The professor used her free hand to check her phone and noticed that she still had two hours before she had to get up.  Alex became restless but didn’t want to wake up the beauty that was laying on her. She tried to slip from under her but was not successful.

“Comfy.” She heard Kara mumble.

Alex sighed softly she knew that she would not be able to get up, so much for fixing Kara breakfast in bed. Kara shifted a little bit easing up some of the pressure and Alex felt the young woman’s hand caressing her side. At some point last night her shirt must have ridden up. Alex had to do everything in her power to keep her breathing steady. Kara caressing her skin as lightly as she was kept sending shivers up and down her spine. The tiny noises that Kara was making and the subtle movements, let Alex know, that Kara was between sleep and wakefulness. She hoped that her girlfriend would wake up sometime soon, her bladder was screaming at her.

After a few more minutes Alex decided to try and wake, Kara up, “Kara, wake up, sweetheart?”

“I don’t want to. I’m comfortable.” Kara answered groggily.

Alex laughed softly, “I know you are, babe, but you need to get up before I pee on you.”

This woke Kara up and she scrambled to get off of Alex, “You can go now. I am not into golden showers.” She pouted.

“Neither am I. I’ll be right back you can lay back down.” She told her as she made her way to the bathroom. When she came back she saw Kara lying on her back her shirt was raised a little, giving her a small view of her girlfriend's abs. Alex licked her lips and tried to calm herself before making it back to the bed.

“I can feel you staring at me, Alex. Come back to bed, it’s early.” Kara tried to cajole her.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice and she jumped in the bed making Kara squeal in the process. She started tickling Kara as she tried to move away from the assault. Hearing Kara laugh was music to the professor’s ears if she could keep Kara laughing like this then her job was done.

“S-stop Alex! You’re going to make me pee on myself.” She mentioned between fits of laughter.

Alex stopped tickling her, “I’m done, go to the bathroom. I’ll get breakfast started.”

Alex watched as Kara made her way to the bathroom and she made her way to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She decided to keep it simple with bacon and eggs, with some buttered toast. The professor was so engrossed in her task that she didn’t hear Kara enter the kitchen until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“Mmm bacon. You can’t go wrong with that.” Kara murmured.

“If you think bacon is good, wait til you taste my eggs. They are pretty spectacular.” Alex bragged.

Kara chuckled, “We’ll see about that. I’ve eaten plenty of eggs in my time. Do you need me to do anything?”

“Yes, quit distracting me and get back into bed, so I can bring you breakfast.” Alex had told her.

Kara let go, “Yes, ma’am.” She mocked saluted and made her way back to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Alex made her way to the bedroom with a tray filled with bacon, eggs, toast, some coffee, and orange juice. She placed the tray on Kara’s lap, “Here you go, beautiful. Breakfast in bed.” She kissed her cheek.

Kara looked over everything, “I hope you don’t expect me to eat all this by myself. I hope some of this is for you too.”

Alex climbed in next to her, “There is some for me, eat up before it gets cold.”

Kara snagged a piece of bacon and bit into it, enjoying the crispness of it. Alex ate a piece of toast, they alternated between feeding themselves and each other, until all of the food was gone. Alex picked the tray up and took it to the kitchen and took her time cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. She looked at the clock and noticed she had an hour left before she had to get ready for work, she also had to drop Kara off at her apartment, which was about five minutes from her house. A part of her wanted Kara to stay here, but another part realized that they would be seeing each other later. Then there was the fact that Kara didn’t have any clothes here, that would have to change, sometime soon. The professor went back to her room and saw Kara relaxing against the headboard playing with her phone. The whole scene seemed so domestic to Alex, it scared her a little, but she wasn’t going to run from it.

“Finding something interesting?” She asked as she made her way over to the bed and got in.

Kara put her phone down, “Not really, checking my emails and texting Sara.”

“Sara huh? Is she checking up on you? Is she making sure that I didn’t harm you?” Alex teased.

“No, she was reminding me of her date with Nyssa this afternoon, then she would be seeing Maggie. Apparently, she and Maggie have some things to do in regards to Kate.” She pouted.

Alex kissed Kara’s lip, “Maggie is really going all out for their engagement party. Kate will definitely love it. Since Sara is with Maggie, are we still on for seeing each other after I finish with my last class?”

“That’s the plan. That’s if you still want to.” Kara worried her bottom lip.

Alex thought it was too precious, “I want to. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked. Any time I spend with you is always the highlight of my day.”

Kara smiled before leaning in to kiss Alex again, it was another, tentative kiss but there was a lot of feelings behind it. Alex was kissing Kara as if her life had depended on it. Her tongue slips into Kara’s waiting mouth, gentle but demanding. Kara grips Alex’s hair pulling her closer until their bodies are flushed against each other. Alex pulled Kara on top of her, not breaking the kiss for one moment. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as Kara had straddled her, her breathing becoming erratic. Alex moved her hands underneath her lover’s shirt slowly running her fingers down her back. Kara tasted of honey, even though, they didn’t have anything with honey in it. Alex was becoming addicted to kissing, Kara, but it was one addiction she didn’t mind.

Alex moaned in frustration when she felt Kara pulled back. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. The professor used her free hand to move the hair behind Kara’s ear to see her blue eyes staring down lovingly at her. This caused an ache in her chest no one has looked at her with so much love and devotion. Alex had fallen victim to the “Kara effect”, she didn’t care, though, it was all worth it.

“You feel so good, Alex,” Kara whispered against the older woman’s lips.

“So do you. God, I don’t want to go to work today.”

“Why not? I thought you loved your Thursday classes?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “I do, but I want to spend the day with you. What are you doing this weekend?”

Kara sat up still straddling Alex’s hips, “Friday night nothing, on Saturday, Diana and I are spending the day together, and she is meeting Sara. After that, I am free until Wednesday.”

Alex knew that Monday and Tuesday were school holidays, giving professors and students a break before they dive into the rest of the semester. Thanksgiving was still a month in a halfway, Alex would be thankful for the reprieve. She wondered if Kara would be opposed spending their break together.

“So Diana is coming? How long is she staying for?” The professor asked.

Kara didn’t know honestly, “I think she is coming for the day. Why do you ask?”

Alex sat up resting on her elbows, “I wanted to see if you wanted to spend the weekend with me? We could go away for the weekend, maybe to Ojai. We can go to the vineyard, go hiking and get away from it all. We can be who we are without worrying about people seeing us together. What do you think?” Alex asked hopefully. If Kara said yes, she would make reservations at the inn for the two of them.

“I would love to. A weekend with just the two of us? I would really like that.” Kara smiled the continued, “Do you mind if I tell Diana about our relationship? She will ask me if I am dating and I don’t want to lie to her. She may have an idea if she talked to Clark or Kate.”

Alex wondered how Wonder Woman would accept their relationship. She works for the DEO and they are not number one on any of the superheroes lists. Superman despises them because of their use of Kryptonite. Batwoman is indifferent to the agency but Batman has a huge ax to grind with them.

“I don’t mind if you tell her. I know you don’t keep secrets from her, she is your confidant, your best friend. I would love to meet her one day if you think it would be a good idea.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “Trust me, you will be meeting her sooner, rather than later. Diana will stop whatever she is doing to meet the person I am dating. I will let you know now; she is super protective.”

Alex chuckled, “I don’t blame her but I will win her over with my charm. It worked with, Kate didn’t it?”

“Someone is cocky again.” Kara teased.

Alex brought her hands to rest on Kara’s hips, “It’s time for me to get up and get ready for my day. You, Miss. Zorel should get ready too so I can take you home.”

“Spoil my fun.” Kara pouted as she reluctantly got off of her girlfriend.

Alex laughed softly, “I’ll come by yours when school is over, we can order some Chinese and I can get some grading done. How does that sound?”

Kara beamed, “I like that idea.” She kissed Alex on the cheek before grabbing her clothes and taking them to the bathroom.

The professor watched as her girlfriend took off to the other room, “There is a spare toothbrush in one of the drawers that you can use.” She called out. Alex got out of bed and went to her closet to find something to wear. Since she only had two classes today she opted for a pair of dark jeans and a green button-down. On days that she had two classes she dressed more comfortably. After Kara had exited the bathroom fully dressed, Alex went into the bathroom, to take a shower and get herself ready. She thought about the weekend getaway and how it would be a great way for them to connect, without any prying eyes or people all in their business. Alex wanted to make it special for Kara.

Alex exited the bathroom and saw that Kara had made the bed and placed her worn pajamas in the laundry basket. She dropped her dirty clothes into the basket and made her way to the living room where she saw her girlfriend on the couch watching the morning news.

“Are you ready to go?” Alex asked.

Kara looked over in her direction, “Damn!” She mumbled under her breath, “Yeah, I am actually.”

Alex smiled at her reaction, that is what she was going for, “Let me grab my keys and we will be on our way.”

Kara turned off the television and made her way towards, Alex, “I can’t wait for break, two days off with just the two of us. I can’t wait. You are so spoiling me, I’m like JLO, my love don’t cost a thing.”

Alex reached out for Kara pulling her close, “I’m not spoiling, consider it me taking care of you. Everyone needs a break from the madness, every now and again.” She pecked her on the lips.

Kara blushed, “That is true. I really don’t want to leave you, to be honest.”

“I don’t want to leave you either, but you will see me later. I promise.” She reassured her.

Kara sucked on her bottom lip, “I hope so. I hope tonight is a free night where they will not need you at the DEO.”

The professor continued holding her close, “We have more than enough capable agents to handle things if the need arises. I have vacation days that I needed to use, so I used them for tonight, Friday night, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. I hope you don’t get tired of me.”

“I would never get tired of you. Take me home before you are late to school Dr. Danvers.” Kara commanded.

Alex pulled away, “Yes, ma’am.” She grabbed her keys and opened the door, “After you my lady.”

Alex watched as Kara brushed past her and stood in the hall before stepping out and closing the door behind her. They didn’t have much time to loiter considering it was time for Alex to be on her way to school. The drive to Kara’s apartment was filled with laughter and talk of plans for the weekend. Alex dropped Kara off with a quick kiss to her forehead and watched as she made it into her building. The professor drove fast enough and managed to get to school with more than fifteen minutes to spare. She opened her classroom door and walked in, preparing for today’s classes.

Her first class was the best, they were bright, and very eager to learn, something that Alex enjoyed. She could challenge them on so many levels and they would get it. They really enjoyed the class and asked a lot of questions, like Kara’s class did on Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Fridays. Alex found herself missing her girlfriend something fierce. The class was over and she pulled out her phone and smiled when she saw a text from her _Special K_.

_Special K: It’s only been two hours and I am missing you._

_Alex Danvers: I am missing you too. I can’t wait to see you later. What are you doing?_

_Special K: studying, apparently, this teacher is a real hardass. She is assigning all this reading and paper writing. I swear she gets off on torturing us._

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s exaggeration she assigned a lot of reading but not that much. Normally she gives two or three chapters for her classes to read, it’s really not that much compared to other professors in the school.

_Alex Danvers: I hope you are not talking about me. I will give you more assignments personally._

The response was instant: _Special K: Not you! Professor Luthor, she is worse than you when she gives assignments. It’s like she wants to make us miserable. *pouts*_

Alex could actually imagine Kara pouting like the cute little puppy she is. She knew that Kara’s pout and her puppy dog eyes would be the death of her.

_Alex Danvers: She is making sure that you understand her class. Stop complaining it could be worse. I’ll call you in a few minutes. I have time to kill before my next class._

Alex slid the phone back in her pocket and straightened up her desk and made sure that all of her notes were in order for the next class. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn’t realize that she was not alone.

“Hey Danvers, you busy?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked up, “Nope, I am free for the next hour and a half. What’s up?”

Maggie sat down in the empty chair in front of Alex’s desk, “I wanted to see what happened last night between you and Kara.”

Alex looked skeptical, “So, you came all the way over here, just to find out about my night with Kara.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Alex watched as Maggie figured with her shirt, that was a tell-tale sign, that something was bothering her friend. She didn’t know what it was but there was something there and she hoped that Maggie would tell her.

“Yeah, I did. So tell me what happened?” Maggie tried again.

Alex grinned, “Well…we had dinner and we played a game of Monopoly. Then we talked a little bit and I showed her my playroom. She kind of freaked out, by the way, but she didn’t run. We were going to have a nice movie night, but duty called.”

Maggie held up her hand, “Wait? You showed Kara the red room of pain?! What were you trying to do? Scare her to death?”

“Don’t call it that. I wanted to show her that it wasn’t as scary as she thought it was. It was a good idea on paper, but not in reality. Anyways, I came home last night and Kara was asleep in the bed wearing my pajama’s it was cute. I made her breakfast in bed, then we cuddled and I dropped her off at home.” She finished her story.

Maggie smiled, “That is so romantic and sweet. I am happy that you are happy, that’s what I always wanted for you.”

Alex knew something was really wrong with her friend, she had a note of sadness in her voice. She wanted Maggie to spill whatever it is that she needs too. The problem was she didn’t know how to do it.

“Kara told me that you were spending time with Sara. How is that going?” Alex tried a different approach.

Maggie looked like a deer caught in headlights, “I-it’s going fine. She is helping me plan things for me and Kate’s engagement party next Saturday.”

Alex wasn’t convinced, “Are you sure that’s all? I know when you’re lying, Maggie. Please tell me that you and Sara haven’t, you know.”

Maggie shook her head, “We haven’t had sex if you are thinking that, but I am starting to feel things for her again. I know it’s wrong because I am back with Kate and she is dating Nyssa, but I can’t help how I am feeling. Not only that, Sara has a major, major lady boner for Kara. I honestly think she may be a little more than in love with her. I am so fucked.” She put her hands in her hand.

The only thing Alex got out of that was, Sara is in love with Kara and Maggie is having feelings about Sara. She knew that this was not going to end pretty for anyone involved. Alex hoped that Maggie would do the right thing and stay away from, Sara.

“You knew that this was going to happen, Maggie. You and Sara are like Buffy and freaking Angel. I told you that being friends with her would be impossible.” Alex sighed when she saw her friends distress, “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know! You know I love Kate and I would do anything in my power to make our relationship work. When I’m with Sara, it’s how I feel, like you do when you are with, Kara.” Maggie admitted.

Alex reached for Maggie’s hand, “Maggie? Look at me, please?”

Maggie looked at Alex with teary eyes, “Are you going to judge me? I really don’t need that right now.”

Alex looked at her sympathetically, “I would never judge you, Maggie, you know that. I think you may need to take a step back from Sara at least for a little while. You need to figure out if you are still into Sara or if you are getting cold feet over marrying Kate. I know how you feel about Kate and I know how you feel about Sara, but you have to figure out if pursuing something with Sara, who has a girlfriend, is something that you want. You also have to ask yourself is throwing away years with, Kate worth being with, Sara.”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, “This is so hard. You’re right, maybe I am confused, or maybe having cold feet. I need to put some distance between, Sara, and myself. It’s going to be hard, but it’s gonna be needed. I don’t want to ruin what we have, we are in a good place, I am starting to get there with, Kara. I don’t want to mess things up with her, you know? She loves Kate dearly and she loves Sara just the same. It’s frustrating!” She exclaimed.

Alex kind of understood the conundrum that her best friend was in. She had to think of everyone involved, Kate, Sara and Kara. Alex knew Maggie loved Kate, and Sara both, maybe not equally but she loved them just the same. Then there was Kara if Maggie hurt Kate then that would piss her off if Maggie hurt Sara that would piss her off. She was getting a headache just thinking about the situation.

“Clearly it is. You need to take some time out and really reflect on who you want. Take Kara out of the equation and focus on Sara and Kate.” Alex advised her.

Before Maggie could reply, Alex’s phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and sighed, it was J’onn calling her.

“Danvers.”

“We need you at the DEO, General Lane wants to have a meeting.” J’onn’s voice came over the line.

Alex sighed, “Seriously?! Does he not know that I have classes?”

“It’s Lucy, not her father. She knows but she doesn’t care, it’s important, get here as soon as you can.” The director commanded.

“Yes, sir. I am on my way.” She threw her phone on her desk.

“Duty calls?” Maggie asked.

“Yup! I have to send out a massive e-mail, letting them know that class is canceled. This is getting really annoying.”

Alex loved teaching and research but when her classes have to suffer because of her job, it makes her pretty upset.

Maggie smiled, “I don’t have another class until later on this afternoon and I pretty much know your curriculum. I can take over your class for you, while you handle, the other business.”

Alex stood up and went over to Maggie, “Thank you! You are such a life saver, I owe you one, Sawyer.” She hugged her.

Maggie returned the hug, “Yeah, yeah, get out of here. You don’t want to keep J’onn waiting, the sooner you go, the sooner you can spend the rest of your time with, Kara.”

Alex smiled dreamily, “Yeah, I really can’t wait. I love being around her, she makes everything, I don’t know, better.”

“It’s the ‘Kara Effect’. No one is immune.” Maggie smiled in return. “Now, go!” She broke the hug and pushed Alex towards the door.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice and she left her office leaving, Maggie alone. She hoped that the meeting with Lucy didn’t take too long. Alex face palmed herself when she realized that she didn’t call Kara like she promised her. When she got to her car she sent a quick text to Kara apologizing for not calling her and telling her she would see her later. The professor smiled when Kara replied and said she understood. Alex pulled out of the parking lot and made her way to the DEO.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music* Maggie is fucked royally. Alex and Kara are entirely too adorable in this chapter and...they are going away on a trip, just the two of them!


	17. The One Where Kara and Alex Make a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have quiet time and shenanigans ensue.
> 
> *spoilers for How to Get Away with Murder*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, bookmarking, subscribing, commenting and everything else! I am so happy right now, you just don't know. I am so overwhelmed in a good way, keep it coming!
> 
> As you may know, I am now working on two stories, instead of the one. I will divide my time between the both of them, so they get equal attention. Coupled with school the updates may not be as frequent as they had been, but fear not this story will not be forgotten.

Kara had finished studying and submitted her assignments to each of her classes. She logged into Facebook and saw that she had two new friend requests. Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on her requests. Kara was surprised when she saw they were from Lucy Lane and Lena Luthor. She was curious as to why they would be sending her friend requests, she hasn’t spoken to Lucy, in about two years. And Professor Luthor had it out for her for some reason, not to be rude, she went ahead and accepted their friend requests. Since she had nothing better to do she decided to do a little snooping on Lucy’s profile followed by the professor’s.

Lucy’s page was full of posts, meme’s, pictures of her and James together, and miscellaneous things. Once she was finished with Lucy’s she ventured over to Lena Luthor’s page. Her professor's page was very sanitized a few posts and pictures here and there, but nothing overly revealing. Kara felt that her professor was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. As soon as she left the professor’s page, her messenger lit up with a new message. She opened her messenger and there was a message from the professor, herself. The professor sent her a message praising her for submitting her assignment on time and she apologized for coming down on her and Sara in class the other day.

Kara waited a few minutes before replying so she went to her page and typed out a vague status saying, “I can’t wait until tonight. “As soon as she posted it, Diana replied, as did Sara and a few other friends of hers. She was surprised that Lena even replied.

_Lena Luthor: What’s happening tonight, Kara?_

Kara decided that it was time to reply since she didn’t reply to the first message. The question was a little weird for her professor to be asking.

_Kara Zorel: I am spending the evening with a friend. Isn’t it a little creepy to ask about a student’s plans?_

_Lena Luthor: It’s not creepy unless you make it that way. I was just curious as to what, Kara does in her free time._

Kara furrowed her eyebrows she didn’t know if her professor was asking casually or if she was trying to hit on her.

_Kara Zorel: I usually spend time with my friends, or family, it just depends on my workload._

_Lena Luthor: Seems like every student does that when they have free time. I don’t want to be too forward, but I was wondering if we could talk after class tomorrow._

This put Kara on edge she didn’t know why her professor would want to talk to her. She’s doing well in her class if her grades are any reflection of that. Sara’s words started floating around in her head, ‘She’s into you. That’s the only explanation.’ Kara was quick to dismiss her friend but she quickly realized that she was telling the truth.

_Kara Zorel: Is there something wrong?”_

_Lena Luthor: No, I just wanted to talk to you, about being my helper, next semester._

Kara sighed in relief she was happy that it was nothing detrimental. Professor Luthor wanted her to be her helper, but she has not graduated yet, there is no way she could be a helper.

_Kara Zorel: Oh okay. I’ll see you tomorrow professor. I have some things I need to take care of._

_Lena Luthor: See you tomorrow, Kara. Have a good night.  :*_

Kara logged out of Facebook and closed her computer trying to ignore the kiss emoji that was sent to her. She needed to figure out what she was going to fix for dinner tonight since Alex was coming over later. Then again she figured she could order take-out and have it delivered. Kara made her way to the kitchen and went to her drawer of take-out menus. She sent a quick text to Alex asking if she wanted pizza, Chinese, Thai, or Mexican?

The text was instantaneous and Alex’s response was, ‘surprise her’ like that wasn’t vague enough. Kara decided on Chinese, it was quick and the place was right around from her apartment. Kara called them and placed her order, she ordered potstickers, house fried rice, egg rolls, Chinese ribs, and extra potstickers. She would probably spend most of her time eating those than the fried rice, lo mien, and Chinese ribs.

Alex had also mentioned that she would be at Kara’s apartment in fifteen minutes, she had to stop at her apartment and change. Kara couldn’t hide her excitement and told her that she could bring a change of clothes tonight if she wanted to stay the night. If it got too late for their evening to be over. Kara tidied up her apartment quickly and lit a few candles. She turned on the television and put it on Starz. She didn’t want Alex to think that she was sitting around doing absolutely nothing. When Kara felt that her apartment was tidy enough she sat on the couch and waited for either the food to arrive first or Alex.

The question would be answered when there was a knock on Kara’s door. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was the Chinese place. Kara opened the door and tipped the guy before grabbing the food. As soon as she was about to close the door, Alex had arrived.

“Looks like I made it just in time.” Alex caught Kara off guard.

Kara smiled, “It looks like you did. Come on in.” She ushered her girlfriend in.

Alex entered the apartment taking off her shoes and dropping her bag on the floor. She followed Kara into the living room where she was setting the food up.

“Are you staying the night or are you going home?” Kara asked as she put container after container out of the bag.

Alex helped by opening the containers, “If it’s alright with you. I will be spending the night, that way I can leave from here. Your apartment is closer to the school. Is Sara picking you up in the morning?”

“Yup! She picks me up every morning.” Kara answered as she went to the kitchen to get a couple of beers for herself and Alex.

“How long has she been picking you up?”

Kara came back to the living room and placed the bottles on the table, "She’s been doing it since freshman year.” She sat down.

“Do you not drive?” Was Alex’s next question.

Kara nodded, “Oh yeah, I do. Sara doesn’t like my driving; she calls me speed racer. I’m a very safe driver.”

Alex chuckled, “I will have to see it to believe it. I missed you today.”

“I missed you too, Alex. How was your day?” Kara asked as she began eating her potstickers.

Alex couldn’t hide her blush, “It was good. I only had one class today. I had some business to take care of at the DEO.”

Kara swallowed, “It wasn’t anything bad, was it? Who took over your class?”

“No, had to meet with the general and discuss some things. Maggie taught my class this afternoon. She has a later class on Thursday.” She replied as she took a bit of the spare rib.

There was a lot that Kara didn’t know or didn’t understand about Alex’s second job. She knew that asking questions were prohibited so she would have to go to another source. The other source being Kate, herself. If she can’t get answers from Alex, she could get them from Kate.

“Sounds like fun. Maggie is a good friend.” Kara replied after a beat.

Alex took a swig of her beer, “That she definitely is. What did you do today?”

“I did all of my assignments and discussion questions for the week. Then I spent some time on Facebook. I had a pretty productive day and now I am spending time with my girlfriend.” Kara answered between bites.

“All of your assignments? You were a busy little bee today.” Alex acknowledged.

Kara’s cheeks developed a rosy tint, “Yes, I wanted to be assignment free this weekend.”

“Well then, I am going to have to check and see if you did all the assignments for me then. Are you excited for our upcoming trip on Sunday?” Alex asked.

Kara was more than a little excited for their trip. She has never been to Ojai before, so this would be a new adventure for her. Kara was also excited about spending time with Alex out in the open. They would be where no one would recognize them or frown upon their relationship because Alex is her professor and she is the student.

“I can’t wait until we leave. I wish we could leave Saturday after, Diana leaves. That way we could have a longer time together.” Kara surmised.

Alex turned to face her companion, “We will have all the time in the world together. We will have more trips and vacations in our future.”

Kara looked at their hands then back at Alex, “I sure hope so. Anyways, what shall we watch tonight? I have a bunch of stuff on my DVR or we can watch Netflix.”

“Let’s see what you have on the DVR,” Alex suggested.

Kara and Alex got off the floor and made their way to the couch. Kara made a mental note to clean up the food and put it in the refrigerator. Kara watched as Alex sat on the couch and held her arms open for Kara. Kara took the invitation and leaned into her embrace. This was a moment of contentment for her. She pulled up the menu and the list was extensive thanks to Sara.

“Let’s watch _How to Get Away with Murder_. I need to find out who is under the sheet.” Alex requested.

Kara already knew who was under the sheet, but she wasn’t going to spoil it for Alex. She was devastated when it was Wes, she actually liked his character. Now Laurel is going to have to raise the baby herself. Kara and Sara cursed Shonda to hell for killing him off. Kara pressed play and the show started. Halfway through the show, Kara felt Alex’s hand playing with the hem of her shirt subtly touching the skin where her pants sat lowly on her hip. Kara tried to ignore the tingling in her skin where Alex was touching. It was next to impossible the touch was so light, but comforting at the same time. Alex touching her was slowly becoming, Kara’s new addiction, she didn’t want to admit that to Alex just yet.

“Oh my God! They killed Wes? Wes was under the sheet?” Alex shouted in irritation, “How could they kill, Wes?”

Kara tilted her head up so she was looking at Alex, “It was needed for the narrative, I guess. I didn’t understand why they had to kill him off. Laurel is now going to be a single mother, raising, Wes’ baby.”

“She won’t be alone, she will have all of her friends with her, and Annaliese, so she will not be alone.” Alex surmised.

Kara sighed, “I know, I just feel bad for her.”

Alex leaned down and placed a small kiss on Kara’s forehead, “You have a big heart, you know that?”

Kara blushed, “I’ve been told that a lot. I never really noticed it, to be honest, but I would never change it.”

“I wouldn’t change it either. It is what makes you unique and special.” Alex volleyed back.

Kara shook her head and went back to watching the show, “Your bias is showing, Dr. Danvers.”

“Maybe, I am a little biased, but can you blame me?”

Kara smiled, “No, I can’t say I do.”

 _How to Get Away with Murder_ ended and Kara stopped the DVR, “Netflix or something on television.” Kara suggested.

Alex shrugged, “It doesn’t matter to me, as long, as I am with you. It’s all that matters.”

Kara played with her glasses, “That’s so sweet. Do you want another beer or water?”

“A bottle of water would be nice, but you don’t have to get it. I am more than capable of getting it myself.”

“I know, but you are a guest. I’m only trying to be a good hostess.”

Alex grinned, “I know but you don’t have to serve me, Kara. We are not there yet, so please, don’t worry.”

Kara crinkled her forehead, “We’re not there yet? What does that mean?”

Alex pulled Kara close to her, “It means that we have not agreed to anything, yet. As far as what I requested from you. If you were to become mine, you would serve me, in more ways than one. Again, we will revisit that, when the time is right. Let’s enjoy being Kara and Alex for now and worry about everything else later.” Came the reply as she began playing with the hem of Kara’s shirt again.

Kara was convinced, “If you say so. Did I tell you that Professor Luthor and Lucy Lane sent me a friend request on Facebook?”

“Who did what now?” Alex asked.

Kara answered, “Professor Luthor sent me a friend request on Facebook. It was a little strange considering, she doesn’t like me too much.”

“Did you accept her friend request? Did you accept Lucy’s?” Alex tried to keep her voice neutral.

Kara rung her hands together she felt like she was on trial, “I accepted them both. I’m not one to be rude.”

“Of course you’re not Kara. I’m surprised Lucy sent you a request, I mean after,  you know she broke your heart.” Alex decided to ignore Lena Luthor for the time being.

Kara sat up, “Yeah, it surprised me too.” She turned to face Alex, “I have to tell you something.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you have to tell me? Please tell me that she didn’t try to hit on you?”

“No, she didn’t do that. Sara may have told her that we were dating.” Kara rushed out.

The professor held up her hand, “Did you just say that Sara told Lucy that the two of you were dating?”

Kara licked her lips, “Yeah. Lucy was being patronizing and Sara did it to protect me.”

Alex wasn’t mad at all if anything she was kind of relieved, “Kara, it’s okay. I understand, actually, it’s a good cover.”

“A good cover how?” She asked genuinely confused.

Alex smiled, “If people think you and Sara are dating, then that keeps people off of our trail. No one will ever think anything was going on between us because you are dating Sara.” She replied as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

Kara thought about this for a moment if they did think she and Sara were dating, then no one would think about her and Alex. The only problem about that was Maggie, Kate, Diana, and Sara know that she is with, Alex and not Sara. There was no way they could sell their relationship and make it believable.

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t that confuse everyone who already knows about us?”

“No, the ones who already know will not be confused. It’s a good cover because you and Sara are very close. Everyone thinks you two are anyways, the way you two are with each other, it’s not hard to assume.” Alex reached out for Kara’s hand.

Kara gave her a shy smile in return, “That is true, I mean, after all, you thought we were dating.”

“The way you two are with each other left people to draw their own conclusions. Arriving at school together, being in all the same classes, eating lunch together, and the loving looks you share with each other. You looked at her like she hung the moon and the stars and she looked at you just the same.” Alex admitted. She may or may not have been spying on Sara and Kara.

“Being in all the same classes was pure coincidence. There may have been something there, once upon a time, but I realized that we would work better as friends. Anyways, you want to put on our pajama’s and pop some popcorn? Can we finish watching _Glee_? We’re on the Valentine’s Day episode.” Kara suggested.

“I like that idea. Let me grab my bag.” Alex agreed as she got up and went over to her bag.

Kara was changing out of her clothes when she felt Alex’s presence. She reached for her shirt and held it against her chest.

“I didn’t know you were standing there.” She blushed.

Alex smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry, I thought you would be uh…already dressed. Umm…where is the bathroom?”

Kara laughed, “Oh my God! You are blushing! This is coming from the badass professor who fights aliens, and made me cum, while I was on the phone with Diana.” She continued laughing, “This is priceless.”

Alex ran towards Kara and pushed her down on the bed playfully straddling her hips, “You think that is funny, huh? I don’t remember you complaining the other night. If I remember correctly, you enjoyed everything, I did to you that night.”

Kara wasn’t going to deny that she really enjoyed the other night on her couch. She blushed when she was telling Sara about it, but that was a moment, that she would commit to her memory forever.

Kara stopped laughing and looked at Alex, “I did, you know?”

Alex looked down at Kara their eyes meeting each other, “Did what?”

“Enjoy myself the other night, on my couch,” Kara admitted.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Did you, now? I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?”

Kara shook her head, “No, you didn’t. I wanted it, I wanted you and I don’t regret it.”

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asked.

Kara smirked, “Of course you can.” She made a come here motion with her finger and pulled Alex down to her.

The professor braced her arms on either side of Kara’s head and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. They’re lips met and Kara could have sworn she felt a spark when their lips touched. The kiss started out innocently at first until Alex bit her lip lightly. Kara couldn’t help the moan that slipped out as she felt Alex’s teeth on her lip. She could feel Alex smirking against her lips, but that didn’t stop the older woman from using her tongue to trace Kara’s bottom lip, before nipping at her lip anymore. Kara brought her hands up and threaded them through Alex’s hair, pulling her closer. They spent several moments kissing and exploring each other’s mouths, it was a sense of coming home. Alex broke the kiss panting as she did so, Kara wanted to protest but she didn’t. Her underwear and pajama pants were wet, she didn’t know how or why kissing, Alex turned her on like this.

“We seem to always find ourselves in this situation. I don’t know what it is about you, Kara. You make it impossible for me to keep my lips and hands to myself.” Alex broke the silence.

Kara blushed, “I don’t know either, but I am not complaining. Are you complaining?”

Alex shook her head, “Nope, I’m not complaining at all. I actually like having you under me. I could get used to this.”

Kara shook her head, “I’m sure you would. Umm, maybe you should put on your pajama’s. I’m pretty sure that you are uncomfortable in those jeans.”

The reprieve would give Kara a chance to get herself together and calm her raging hormones. It scared her because she has never felt this way about anyone, since Lucy. Yes, she felt it when she was dancing with Sara in the club, but this…it was setting her ablaze.

“You’re right. These jeans are very uncomfortable and seeing you half naked isn’t helping matters either. I swear if I was a dude, I would have the biggest hard-on right about now.” Alex teased.

Kara chuckled throatily, “If you were a dude, then we wouldn’t be where we are now. I like every bit of you, just the way you are. If you wanted to wear a strap-on, I wouldn’t be opposed, to that.”

Alex groaned, “I’m going to put my pajama’s on. You get out of here before we will not leave this bed.” She got off Kara.

Kara pouted missing the warmth already, “Fine, be that way.” She got up and put her shirt on, “I’ll be waiting on the couch.” She threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

Kara used this time apart to make popcorn and get a couple of drinks for the two of them. She needed something to keep her mind off the woman changing her clothes a few feet away. Kara brought the drinks to the table followed by the bowl of popcorn. She got comfortable on the couch and got Glee ready. It didn’t take long before Alex was sitting on the couch next to her.

“Seems like you’re prepared. I hope you don’t mind that I put my dirty clothes in with yours.”

Kara smiled, “I don’t mind at all, after all, you will probably end up spending a lot of time here anyways and vice versa.”

Alex returned the smile, “I like the sound of that. Now that I have you, I am not letting you go.”

“You’re such a romantic sap.” Kara teased before starting the episode.

They munched on their popcorn while making commentary about the episode. Alex didn’t like how Marley and Jake were always together. She felt like Marley and other guy belonged together.

“Quinn and Santana are totally going to get it on,” Kara commented.

Alex was curious, “How do you know?”

Kara took a sip of her soda before continuing, “Quinn is totally flirting with her and with those looks that she’s giving her. It’s so obvious that Santana is going to rock her world.”

She didn’t want to admit that she’s seen all of these episodes, that is how she knows that Santana and Quinn would be getting it on.

Alex chuckled, “If you say so. We’ll see.”

Kara was feeling a little bold, “Want to make a bet?”

“Are you serious about this?”

All traces of the smile was gone from Kara’s face, “As a heart attack. Do you want to be a part of it or are you scared?”

The professor knew it was a challenge, “I’m in, Miss. Zorel. What are the terms?”

“If I win you’ll have to give me an ‘A’ for the entire semester,” Kara smirked.

Alex knew she was screwed, “What do I get if I win?”

Kara leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “I’ll be at your mercy.” She knew she was pushing boundaries, but she knew that nothing would come of it.

Alex exhaled sharply, “You’re on! Shake on it?” She held out her hand.

Kara took Alex’s hand in hers and shook it, “It’s a bet.” Kara noticed that Alex made no move to let go of her hand.

The rest of the episode played on and they were now at the scene where Quinn and Santana were dancing. Kara couldn’t help but smile as she watched Quinn’s confession about never dancing with a girl before. The episode was almost done when Kara looked over at Alex.

“I told you they were going to have sex. They definitely made it a two-time thing.” Kara told her partner excitedly.

Alex opened and closed her mouth, “You cheated! You have probably seen this episode before.” She challenged.

Kara tried to keep her face neutral, “Nope, so that means, I get an ‘A’ for the semester! You can’t take it back.”

Alex smirked, “You will definitely get your ‘A’ but you will have to work for it, Miss. Zorel.”

“What do you mean? I am not doing extra assignments if that is what you mean. I won fair and square.” Kara tried.

Her girlfriend shook her head as her look turned predatory, “I’m not talking about extra assignments, Kara.”

Kara swallowed, “Then what are you talking about?”

“I’ll let you know when the time is right. You’re not ready for it yet, but I am sure you will be before you know it.” The professor responded.

A sense of dread pooled in Kara’s stomach she didn’t like the sound of Alex’s voice. She looked at her skeptically. This was not how she wanted this to go, all she wanted was an ‘A’ so she wouldn’t have to study so much.

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.” Kara quipped.

Alex smiled, “It’s not meant to be. Trust me, it is nothing that would cause any physical, mental or emotional harm.” She reassured her girlfriend.

“I trust you, Alex,” Kara told her honestly.

Alex couldn’t help but blush, “I am glad you do. I trust you too, Kara, even though, you cheated.”

They finished watching all of season four of Glee until they were both too tired to start season five. Alex got up first and helped Kara off of the couch. Kara falls into Alex’s arms and found herself being carried to bed by her girlfriend. Kara got in the bed followed by, Alex. Kara snuggled up against Alex, throwing her arm across Alex’s stomach. She felt a light kiss to her temple before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Lena appears *snickers* What is she up to? Sara and Kara dating to cover for Kara and Alex dating. That plan is genius. 
> 
> How hard would Kara have to work to get her 'A'?
> 
> I am still not over them killing Wes. Anyone else but, Wes *sniffles*


	18. The One Where There is Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Sara are full of angst. Alex and Kara are cute. Kara is a protective little puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos, subscribing and bookmarking this story. I love hearing your thoughts and your ideas on the story. Keep them coming, they are quite delightful, and such a joy to read.
> 
> I will admit this chapter and the next chapter had been sitting in its folder complete for about two weeks now. I decided to go ahead and post it now instead of next week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Friday morning was hectic for both Kara and Alex, they both almost overslept. They didn’t have time for coffee, Alex was lucky enough to make it out of the apartment before Sara arrived to pick up Kara. They didn’t make plans for the night since Alex had to work, so she and Sara decided to spend the night with each other. Kara met Sara outside as usual and got into the car. Kara noticed that Sara was wearing a scarf around her neck which is something, Sara hadn’t done in years.

“Why are you wearing a scarf? It’s not scarf weather yet?” Kara teased as she put on her seatbelt.

Sara blushed, “It goes with the outfit, see?” She pointed at her outfit.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yeah right, the last time you wore a scarf was two years ago when Maggie left an enormous hickey on the side of your neck.” Realization dawned, “You had sex last night with Nyssa!”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. I don’t kiss and tell, Kara. Besides, you’re the one who had the professor leaving her apartment this morning.” Sara sassed back as she pulled out of the car park.

“You saw her leaving? What time did you arrive?” Kara asked trying not to panic.

Sara snickered, “Calm your tits, princess. I saw her leaving as I was arriving. She looked very happy this morning. Did you two seal the deal?”

“No, unlike you and Nyssa, we kissed and cuddled. That was as far as it went for us. I’m not saying that I don’t want to take it to the next step, but Alex feels that I am not ready to go there, yet.” Kara explained in a way that Sara would understand. The last thing she wanted to do was try to explain they type of relationship that she and Alex were working towards.

Sara punched Kara in the arm, “Nyssa and I are not that bad. Last night was the first time we’ve had sex.”

“I KNEW IT!” Kara exclaimed loudly. “I knew you had sex last night.” She did a little dance.

Sara groaned, “You do this every fucking time!”

Kara smirked, “And you fall for it every time. Admit it, you’re no match for me.”

Sara parked the car, “I will admit nothing. Get your stuff and get out, I’m sure you want to see Dr. Danvers before class starts. I need to stop by and see Maggie this morning before class.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait. Go meet with, Maggie and I’ll see you in class.”

Both women got out of the car and went their separate ways, but not without hugging each other. The hug ended and Kara made her way towards her first class of the morning. She really hoped that no one was in Alex’s office this morning. Kara walked into the building and saw a few students hanging around talking or on their computers, doing whatever it is that they do. Kara stopped at Alex’s office door and saw that it was closed but the light was on. She decided to knock on the door.

“Dr. Danvers.” She called out.

“The door is opened, come on in.” Came the muffled reply.

Kara opened the door and closed it softly behind her. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend look over papers.

Alex looked up, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” She asked as she made her way towards Kara.

Kara blushed, “I couldn’t wait to see you. Plus, Sara had to meet with Maggie this morning. Which is weird since they saw each other yesterday before her date with Nyssa.”

Alex brushed a stray piece of hair out of Kara’s face, “Maggie and Sara have some things to talk about.” She replied before stepping back, “I nearly forgot myself. Come sit down.”

Kara exhaled softly a little disappointed by the lack of kiss but she knew that she would get one soon. She sat down in the chair in one of the chairs in front of Alex’s desk and sat her bag in the empty chair next to her.

“Are they having issues or something?”

Alex looked away then looked back at Kara, “No, I think it has to do with their engagement party next weekend. You know Sara has been helping out with that.”

Kara wasn’t convinced, “Yeah she has. I felt jealous because she went to Sara and not me. I know Kate better than anyone. You don’t think that they’re doing things?”

“No, I can tell you, they are definitely not doing things. Maggie loves Kate a lot and would never do anything to hurt her.” Alex explained.

Kara frowned, “I hope not. I really don’t want to have words with my best friend and Maggie.”

Alex looked up from her papers again, “It’s all innocent. Your last class with Professor Luthor, right?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go off campus for lunch today. Would that be okay with you?” Alex suggested.

Kara couldn’t contain her happiness, Alex wanted to take her out to lunch. This kind of confused her, though, she and Lucy never spent this much time together when they were together. Sure they saw each other outside of school and had a few dates here and there, but nothing like this.

“Yeah…yeah, that’s fine. I may be a little late, though, I have to meet Professor Luthor after class for a moment.” Kara mentioned casually.

Alex scowled, “You’re meeting her after class? Is there something wrong?”

Kara tilted her head to the side trying to get a read on the professor, “No, nothing is wrong. She uh wanted to talk to me about being her helper next semester.” She replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“The only way you could be a helper is if you were in graduate school. Unless they changed the rules. I will have to look into it unless it’s only for certain classes.” Alex was definitely curious about this, “When did she tell you that she wanted to meet you after class?”

Kara knew she should have told her last night, “Yesterday when she sent me a message on Facebook.”

Alex’s pen broke, “She sent you a message on Facebook?”

Kara got up and handed Alex a couple of tissues to wipe the ink off of her fingers. She didn’t think that she was capable of breaking a pen. Then again the pen she is using is kind of flimsy and Kara is known to break pens too on occasion.

“Yeah after I accepted her friend request.” Kara looked at the clock, “There are five minutes left before class starts. I’m going to head into class, I’ll talk to you later, Alex.” Kara grabbed her messenger bag and left the office.  She walked into the auditorium and saw that Sara was already there. It looked like she had been crying she made her way over to her seat and sat down.

“What’s wrong Sara? Why does it look like you’ve been crying?” Kara asked as she leaned over to hug her friend.

“M-Maggie told me that we needed some time apart.” Sara started crying again.

Kara hugged her close and rubbed her back trying to console the crying girl. The way their desks were made it was uncomfortable, but Kara didn’t care, her friend needed her. She was going to have words for Maggie the next time she sees her.

“Why would she say that?” She whispered.

Sara sniffled, “Something about figuring out some things. I thought we were in a good place but I guess I was wrong.” She whispered against Kara’s shoulder.

Kara frowned she couldn’t believe her ears, “Maggie Sawyer is back on my list. Kate be damned.”

Kara watched as Alex entered the classroom their eyes met and Alex looked confused. She started making subtle signs to the professor to let her know what was going on. Kara nodded her head when Alex caught on.

“Miss. Zorel, is everything okay? Do you and Miss. Lance, need a moment together?” The professor asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “If it’s okay, Dr. Danvers. Sara received a bit of bad news and she’s not taking it well.”

“Yes, read chapters 22, 23, and 24 and finish working on your research paper,” Alex told her.

“Thank you, Dr. Danvers.” Kara motioned for Sara to get up she grabbed both of their bags and Kara helped her friend out of the classroom. As soon as they left the auditorium Sara cried harder. The sobs wracked Sara’s body and all Kara could do was hold her as she cried.

“Why did she have to do it? We were doing so well; we were having fun. I thought that we…we were in a good place.” Sara sobbed out.

Kara continued rubbing her back, “Did anything happen between the two of you?”

Sara shook her head, “No, it had been completely friendly. I didn’t flirt with her and she didn’t flirt with me. The whole time we were together she talked about Kate this and Kate that. I even told her about me and Nyssa.”

This left Kara confused if Maggie talked about Kate the whole entire time and Maggie knew about Nyssa. Then why would Maggie tell Sara that they needed some time apart? The gears in Kara’s head was turning. She needed a final piece of the puzzle and she was going to get it.

“Do you want to go home and watch chick flicks and eat ice cream?”

Sara nodded her head, “Yes, please.”

Kara let Sara go and gathered their things and made their way towards the parking lot. Sara handed the keys to Kara for her to drive. Sara must have really been distraught for her to drive. Kara made sure that her friend was in the car safely before getting in the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and made the journey to her apartment. During the five-minute drive, Kara tried to engage her friend but was met with silence. She hasn’t seen Sara this distraught since she and Maggie broke up a year ago. Kara was upset and she would have words with Maggie her relationship with Alex and Kate be damned. She calmed down a little bit and pulled into the designated car park.

“Sara, we’re here. Let’s get out.”

Kara watched as her friend got out of the car and followed her out. It was as if she had become a zombie over the course of the car ride. She got their bags out of the car and made sure to lock the doors. Being the good friend that she is, Kara looped her arm through Sara’s and walked them to the building and up to her apartment. Once inside of the apartment Kara dropped the bags and let go of Sara. She watched helplessly as Sara bypassed the couch and went straight to her bed, and fell down face first. Kara took her shoes off and went over to the bed and proceeded to take Sara’s shoes off and put them beside the bed.

“Why would she do this? I don’t understand.” Sara’s words were muffled through the pillow.

Kara climbed on the bed and comforted her friend, “I don’t. What did she say to you?”

Sara turned to her side facing Kara, “She said that we needed to step back for a little bit, while she figures some things out.”

Kara ran her fingers soothingly through Sara’s hair, “Figure things out? What kind of things? You’re not telling me something?”

“I have more than friendly feelings towards, Maggie.”

“I thought you were over her, over that. What happened, Sara? Did she do something to you?” Kara asked again.

Sara exhaled loudly, “No, she didn’t do anything to me. I’m still in love with her, Kara! I’ve never stopped loving her. I thought she felt the same way too, but I guess I read it wrong.”

Kara was slowly getting a headache she needed to talk to, Maggie personally and find out what the hell happened. There was more to this story than what Sara was telling her. She decided that once Sara went to sleep she was going to talk to Maggie personally. She wants to get both sides of the story before making any judgments.

“I’m not going to say you did or didn’t, but you should get some rest. Do you need anything?”

Sara sighed, “Some water and maybe a painkiller. I have a headache from hell. Maybe some cuddle time with you.”

Kara laughed softly, “I’ll get you some water and some medicine and you can have all the cuddles you want.” She kissed Sara’s temple and got off the bed making her way towards the bathroom to get the medicine.

Kara opened the cabinet and saw that the Aleve bottle was empty. She sighed and decided to give her one of the pills that had been prescribed to her for her headaches. She opened the bottle and took one out and put the bottle back in the cabinet. Kara hoped that it didn’t effect Sara in a negative way. Her next stop was the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water and made her way over to her friend. When Kara approached the bed she saw her friend already asleep, so she put the bottle of water and the pill on the table. She was going to use this time to pay a visit to one, Maggie Sawyer. With her determination in place she wrote a note telling Sara she had went back to school and she would be back later. Kara hoped into Sara’s car and made her way to school. She pulled the car into the car park and steeled her nerves. Kara knew she couldn’t go in there blazing mad. She looked at the clock and saw that there was five minutes left before the first class was over.

Once she was calm she exited the car and made her way towards the building where Maggie’s class was located. She entered the classroom with little fanfare and found the door to her office opened. Kara didn’t bother with knocking she just strolled on in and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Maggie had her head in her hands and she could see her body shaking. Maggie was crying.

“Maggie, what’s wrong?” Kara asked.

Maggie shot up and wiped her eyes, “Oh hi, Kara. Nothing’s wrong just having a stressful day. What brings you here?” She reached for a few tissues.

“I think you know why I am here. Sara is at my apartment depressed because of you! What did you do to her?” Kara’s blood was boiling.

Maggie sighed, “I didn’t do anything. I told her that maybe we should take a step back from hanging out. Sara told me she was still in love with me. I told her that I didn’t return her feelings and that I am in love with Kate.”

Kara put her hands on her hips, “That’s a lie, though, if you didn’t return her feelings, then you wouldn’t be in here crying. Does Kate know how you feel?”

Before Maggie could answer the question they were interrupted by Alex. This irritated Kara a little bit. She wanted to get answers but now she could not, because of her girlfriend.

“I came over here as soon as I got your-Kara.” Alex’s voice went up an octave.

Kara changed her stance when she heard her girlfriend’s voice, “Dr. Danvers, hi. Sorry about leaving class earlier today.” She apologized fixing her glasses.

The professor smiled, “It’s understandable Miss. Zorel, just make sure you do the reading.”

Kara giggled, “The reading, yeah, I’ll do that. Umm…I’m gonna go and do that thing. I’ll see you on Wednesday Dr. Danvers.” She turned to Maggie and glared, “I am sure we will finish this conversation at another time, Professor Sawyer.”

“Of course. Could you close the door on your way out?” The professor asked.

Kara smiled, “With pleasure.” She exited the office slamming the door with such force the glass broke. She felt a strange satisfaction at hearing the glass shatter but she was confused as to why it shattered the way it did.

Kara exited the building not paying attention to where she was going and ran into a hard body.

“Be careful, Kara. You need to watch where you are going.” A familiar voice told her.

Kara looked up and saw Diana standing in front of her, “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.” She hugged her favorite person.

Diana returned the hug, “I couldn’t wait til tomorrow to see you. Ease up kiddo you’re crushing me.”

Kara broke the hug, “I’m sorry. I just missed you, that’s all. How did you know where to find me?”

“Come, let’s take a walk,” Diana suggested.

Kara fell in step with the Amazonian and they walked in silence for a few moments. She was happy to have Diana back. Kara missed her terribly, Kate was okay, but it was Diana who truly had her heart.

“Are we going to walk in silence or are you going to tell me how you found me?” Kara asked.

Diana laughed, “Always full of questions, little one. It’s Friday, you have classes on Friday.”

Kara felt the heat rush to her cheeks, “I knew that. You normally don’t surprise me at school.”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to take a little trip with me to Themyscira. It’s been a while since we’ve been there.” Diana replied.

Kara furrowed her eyebrow, “I would like that but I have Sara at home and she shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Ah yes, the girlfriend.” Diana teased.

Kara shook her head as they continued walking, “She’s not my girlfriend, Diana she’s my best friend. We’re not dating, everyone thinks we’re dating, but we’re really not.”

Diana laughed, “I’m sorry little one. The way you’ve talked about her, I could have sworn you two were together. If you’re not with her then who are you dating?”

Kara bit her lip and sat down on a bench that they had come across. Her palms were sweating and she felt kind of light headed. She knew that the truth would come out eventually, but she also knew, that it would sound better coming from her.

“I’m dating my professor, Alexandra Danvers.” She admitted.

Diana sat down beside her, “Your professor? Your professor works for an extranormal organization, Kara. They hunt people like your cousin.”

Kara looked at her in confusion, “How did you know that? I didn’t even know that until recently when she came clean.”

“We all know who the D.E.O, Kara. They may be off the map for regular people and most aliens, but they are there. Are you happy with her?”

Kara’s confusion turned into a full blown smile, “She makes me insanely happy, Diana. I haven’t been this happy in a long time. D.E.O agent or not she makes me feel, I don’t know how to explain it. She makes me feel normal.”

“What do you mean by normal, Kara?” Diana asked.

“Like, I’m not some fragile piece of glass, that could break at any time. You, Bruce, and Clark…you all treat me like I’m some special little snowflake. But when I am with Alex and even Sara, I feel like a normal girl. Kate even treats me like a grown up.”

Kara liked talking to Diana she was able to talk to her about anything and everything. The Amazonian had been her biggest confidant and one of her best friends. When things were becoming too much, Diana would come and take her away. They would travel to different parts of the world and even to Themyscira a few times. That was one of Kara’s favorite places to visit.

Diana reached for Kara’s hand, “We are just trying to protect you, Kara and if Alex makes you feel that way, then I am not going to stand in the way of that. Your happiness is all that matters to me, to all of us. Have you been taking your vitamins?”

Kara blushed, “Umm, I haven’t taken them in about two days. I’ve been busy you know with school and all.” It wasn’t a lie she had been busy and forgot to take them.

Diana pulled out a familiar looking pill, “Take it. You know you can’t forget to take your vitamins, Kara. They help with your immune system, to keep you healthy.” She handed it to her.

Kara took the offered pill and put it in her mouth and dry swallowed, choking a little bit as it went down her throat. Her parents had been adamant about her taking vitamins since she was younger. She didn’t complain though because they did keep her from getting sick. When children in her class had colds, chicken pox or any other diseases she’s never caught them.

“I’ll remember to take them. Since I have Sara at home can we hold off on the trip to Themyscira until tomorrow?” Kara asked.

Diana smiled, “Of course, little one. We can leave in the morning but I do want to meet this, Sara though. She sounds quite charming.”

Kara laughed melodically, “She wants to meet you too. How long are we going to be there? Is it just for the day or?” She let the question hang.

“Just for the day. I’ll have you back Saturday night at the latest. Why? Normally you liked spending time with me.” Diana asked.

Kara played with her sleeve, “Alex and I have plans to go on a trip Sunday.”

Diana brushed her shoulder against Kara’s, “A trip. Where are you going?” She asked.

“We are going to Ojai for the weekend. We’ll be returning on Tuesday, because of school on Wednesday.” Kara replied dreamily.

“Ah yes, your fall break. I wouldn’t want to keep you from a weekend of love.” Diana teased.

Kara blushed, “Quit it! I expect this from Kate but not you, Diana.”

Diana chuckled, “It’s not every day that I get to tease you about being in love. Let me have my fun. I’m not going to keep you from Sara. You get back home to your friend and I’ll be at your apartment bright and early.” She stood up, “Make sure you take your vitamins, Kara.”

Kara scoffed, “Yes, mother.” She mocked the older woman as she stood up.

They made their way back to the other side of the campus and Diana escorted Kara to Sara’s car. Diana made Kara promise to call her as soon as she made it to her apartment safely. Kara agreed and got into the car. She exhaled slowly feeling a little bit calmer than she was when she first arrived. Kara pulled out of the car park and made her way home, but she made sure to stop by the store to stock up on ice cream, wine and pizza it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun...Sara is still in love with Maggie and Maggie may feel the same about Sara. Did you see that coming?
> 
> Alex and Kara being cute in the office and Alex's flared jealousy, even if it was a little bit.
> 
> Kara being a protective little puppy and her and Alex acting like student and professor, even though, Maggie knows what's going on.
> 
> Diana made an appearance she is also in the next chapter (which I loved writing). Why is Diana so adamant about Kara taking her vitamins? Are they really for her immune system?


	19. The One Where Kara Goes to Themyscira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets Diana, over protective Diana, fierce Alex. Diana and Kara go to Themyscira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! You are so amazing and continue to blow me away, I am continuously blown away, by everyone's comments. I have no words, which is kind of funny because I am a writer.
> 
> I was gonna wait to post this chapter but I figured what the hell. I'm going to give it to you early because I can. Anyway, this chapter is heavily focused on Kara and Diana's relationship. You'll see the contrast between Kara's relationship with Kate and Diana. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Saturday morning came too early for Kara, she spent most of her night, consoling Sara and her broken heart. She even had to text Nyssa to let her know that Sara would call her later. Kara and Alex exchanged a few texts back and forth in between. It had been a rough night for everyone involved. Now, Kara is trapped under the weight of Sara with the woman, snoring softly in her ear. She wondered if this is how Alex felt when she woke up with Kara on top of her. She needed to get up, Diana had told her that she would be here early, and she needed to get dressed.

“Sara, wake up.” Kara tried.

There was no response so she used her free arm to poke Sara in her side again and again. This seemed to work because Sara was moving and thrashing.

“I was sleeping. Why do you have to be so mean?” Sara asked groggily.

Kara sighed, “I need to get up and get dressed. Diana will be here at any minute and I am sure you don’t want to meet Wonder Woman in your pajamas.”

Sara sat up and removed the covers, “I get to meet Wonder Woman?! This day could not get any better.” She said excitedly.

Kara watched as her friend darted around her room getting her things together to take a shower. She was lucky enough to have her shower last night before getting in the bed. It wouldn’t take that long for her to get dressed. Kara decided to get out of bed and fix breakfast for the two of them. She padded to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients to make her famous French toast. Kara was mixing the egg and milk batter when there was a knock at the door. She looked own and realized that she was just in a t-shirt and underwear. The knocking continued and she finally went to the door and opened it.

“Alex! What are you doing here at 7:30 in the morning?” Kara asked surprised.

Alex smiled, “Remember we agreed to have breakfast this morning before your meeting with Diana?”

Kara slapped herself on the forehead, “Oh my God! I completely forgot. Come in come in.” She ushered Alex into her apartment. “Sara is here, she’s in the shower. I’m making breakfast.”

“Hey Kara, do you know where the…” Sara’s words dropped off when she saw the professor standing there. “Dr. Danvers, it’s good to see you.” Sara greeted the professor in her towel covered glory.

Kara covered her face this morning couldn’t get any weirder than this either. She hoped that it wouldn’t turn awkward. She went back to mixing the egg mixture trying to keep herself busy.

“Sara, it’s good to see you too. How are you feeling?” Alex asked looking anywhere but at her student.

Sara held her towel tighter, “Much better thanks. I’m gonna go finish getting dressed. I’m sure I’ll find whatever it is I’m looking for.” She turned and ran back to the bathroom.

Alex walked a few steps over to Kara, “I was not expecting to see a towel-clad, Sara this morning. And where are your pants, Miss. Zorel?”

Kara blushed, “I normally don’t wear pants to bed.”

“I’ve told you about that, Kara.” Another feminine voice chimed in the apartment.

Both Kara and Alex turned to see Diana standing there a small smile on her face. Kara turned a beautiful shade of red and Alex was embarrassed.

“Diana, what are you doing here?” Kara asked.

Diana approached the two women but never taking her eyes off of Alex, “I told you I would be here, bright and early.”

Kara played with her glasses, “Of course you did. Umm…Alex, you know Diana and vice versa.”

The two women exchanged pleasantries and Sara chose that time to make an appearance as well. She nearly fainted at the sight of Diana standing there in Kara’s apartment.

“Oh my God! You’re her! Standing in, Kara’s apartment. Of course, you are here because you and Kara are friends.” Sara began to ramble.

Kara approached her friend, “Sara breathe, it’s okay. Diana this is Sara, my best friend.”

Diana gave her a warm smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kara has told me so much about you, it feels like I know you already.” She shot a glance at Kara.

Sara blushed, “Kara talked about me? I don’t believe it she could have talked about anyone else. Is this real life?”

Kara and Alex were laughing softly at Sara being awkwardly adorable. This is a side that Kara has only seen but having it shared with someone else, makes it better. This moment would make total blackmail material if Sara was to do or say anything.

“I should have waited to come if I knew you were going to have company. If you want, I can always come back at another time.” Diana tried to ease the tension in the room.

Sara was the first one to speak, “No, don’t leave on my account. I was getting ready to leave anyway. I need to go talk to Nyssa anyways. It was a pleasure meeting you, Diana.” She turned to Kara, “I’m leaving my stuff here.”

Kara smiled, “You know you don’t have to tell me. This is your home too, call me later, to let me know how everything goes with Nyssa.” She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

“I love you,” Sara whispered.

“I love you too,” Kara whispered back before breaking the hug.

Sara left leaving Alex, Diana, and Kara alone. Silence had fallen over the apartment and it wasn’t a comfortable on either. Diana and Alex kept looking at each other and Kara looked between the two of them.

“So, breakfast?” Kara decided to break the silence.

“Uh yeah, breakfast would be good right about now. Kara why don’t you get dressed and I will finish with breakfast. It will give Alex and I a chance to talk a little more.” Diana suggested. “Make sure you dress comfortably; it’s going to be a busy day.”

Kara smiled, “Uh-right. This is me going to get dressed.” She ran out of the room.

“Don’t forget to take your vitamin,” Diana called behind her. “So, Alex. How long have you and Kara been dating?”

Alex sat down on one of the chairs, “For about two weeks or so.”

“It doesn’t bother you that she is your student?”

Alex shook her head, “No, it doesn’t, she may be my student but she is also an adult.”

Diana started fixing the French toast, “I’m sure that, Kate has already given you the speech, but now it’s my turn.” She turned to face Alex, “Kara is the daughter I’ve never had and she is very special to me, to all of us. If you hurt her in any way, shape, form or fashion…I don’t care if you are an agent with the D.E.O, I will make your life hell. Do you understand?”

Alex swallowed, “I understand completely. I would never do anything to hurt, Kara. Not intentionally anyway.”

Diana smiled, “Good. Kara is special a treasure that we have worked long and hard to protect. Are you ready, Agent Danvers to protect her?”

“I would protect her with everything that I am. I knew Kara was special the moment that I’ve laid eyes on her. I would gladly give my life for hers if it means keeping her safe.” Alex answered.

“I’m glad to hear that. Be a dear and set the table.” Diana switched tones.

Alex got up and did what she was told. She was scared shitless Kate wasn’t this bad, but Diana was a totally different person. The last thing she wanted to do was to piss off an Amazonian.

“I’m back. What did I miss?” Kara asked as she bounced into the kitchen, wearing a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt that hung off of her shoulder.

“Nothing, Diana and I were having a nice conversation and fixing breakfast,” Alex answered taking in how good, Kara looked.

“Sit down, little one. You need to eat; you will need all your energy for today.” Diana told her.

Kara sat down and began to eat her food, “You made them just the way I liked them. I could never get them right.” Kara beamed.

Diana smiled warmly, “How could I forget? You’re the only one who really appreciated my cooking anyways.”

“Thanks, Diana. What do you think, Alex? Aren’t they great?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

Alex finished her bite, “Oh yeah, these are amazing. I can taste the hint of vanilla and nutmeg in them. A little bit of sweet with a little bit of savory.”

“Thank you, Alex. It’s nice to see that someone else enjoys my culinary skills. Kate not so much, she’s so damn picky.”

Kara laughed, “Don’t start on Kate. She’s not that bad.”

“Not to you.” Diana shot back.

“Rude!” Kara sassed back.

Alex laughed, “Are you two always like this?”

Diana laughed, “Not all the time. We have our moments. So tell me about this trip you and Kara are going on?”

“I’ve planned a trip for us to Ojai for the weekend. It will give us a chance to be together without a lot of people making a big deal about it. Many people find it taboo for a student to date their professor.” Alex replied.

“It’s funny how many things are frowned upon, but a trip would do Kara good. It will give you two a chance to bond without prying eyes.” Diana agreed.

Kara blushed, “Diana…quit it.”

Alex laughed, “She is only stating the truth, Kara.”

Diana turned to Alex, “Make sure that she takes her medicine every morning. While the two of you are away. She told me she hasn’t taken them in two days which isn’t like her.”

Alex was confused, “I didn’t know she took medicine, Kara never mentioned it. What does she take them for?”

“Kara has a very weak immune system and she needs the vitamins to help build it up. She’s been on them since she was a little girl.” She looked at Kara, “You didn’t tell your girlfriend about this?”

Kara played with her fork, “It didn’t come up. I didn’t think it was important.”

Alex sighed, “That is something that you should have told me.” She looked at Diana, “I will make sure that she will take them.”

“Thank you. We need to clean this up and get ready to go.” Diana mentioned.

Kara pouted a little bit but changed it when she received a stern look from Diana. The three of them cleaned up the breakfast dishes and put them away. Kara walked Alex to the door with a promise of calling her when she gets back. Kara quickly kissed Alex on the cheek and watched as she round the corner. She closed the door and leaned against it looking at Diana.

“She seems like a nice woman. You’ve chosen well, little one. Why didn’t you tell her about your vitamin regimen?”

Kara shrugged, “It didn’t come up at the time. I don’t know why you are making such a big deal about it. It’s just medicine, missing two days isn’t going to hurt me. Kate doesn’t ask me if I take them or not.”

Diana sighed, “That is the difference between me and Kate. Promise me, Kara, that you will take your vitamins every day.”

Kara sighed, “I will take my vitamins every day. Can we go now? You got me excited for our trip.”

Diana smiled in satisfaction, “We can go. Get your stuff and let’s go.”

Kara went and gathered her stuff and made sure that she had her phone and that it was fully charged. The last thing she wanted was to have a dead phone when she comes back from visiting the island.

“I’m ready to go.”

“Let’s go.” Diana ushered her out of the apartment.

Kara locked the door behind them and they made their way out of the building and towards the back ally. That is where Diana hides her invisible jet once they got into the jet, they took off at normal speed. Kara used to be afraid to fly but, now it is so much fun to see everything without being restricted to a plane.

“Dahlia is so excited that you are coming to visit. She’s asked about you a lot.”

Kara grinned, “She has? I miss her too! I can’t wait to see her. She is the coolest and the fact that she can fly makes her even cooler. Present company excluded of course.”

“I feel the love.”

They landed on the island and Kara exited the jet and she was immediately met by Dahlia and a few others. The two embraced and kissed each other on the cheek.

“I’m so glad you are here, Kara. I missed you.” Dahlia squealed.

Kara laughed, “I missed you too. You’re looking as beautiful as ever.”

“You too.” Dahlia complimented Kara back.

“Okay, you two, you can visit later. Kara and I have some things to take care of.” Diana’s voice cut through their moment.

Dahlia grinned, “Right, I’ll see you later, Kara.”

“Come along little one, we are going to train,” Diana told her.

Kara frowned, “Train? Train for what?!”

Diana smiled, “Self-defense. You do not have any powers, Kara it’s time that you learn how to protect yourself.”

“And we couldn’t do that in, National City?” Kara asked.

Diana shook her head, “No, you don’t have anywhere private to train. Kal-El agreed to this, it is time, that you learn how to defend yourself.”

Diana walked off and Kara trailed behind her more confused than ever. She’s been here plenty of times but it was never to learn how to fight. Kara watched the other Amazonian’s fight but she had never been taught how to. She had a lot of questions and hopefully, she will get the answers to them. They stopped in front of a door and Kara looked into the window and saw a regular room with mats. It didn’t look that bad, at least in theory, it didn’t. Kara waited for Diana to open the door. The door opened and Kara dropped her bag on the floor. She walked into the middle of the room.

“We are going to train in here?”

Diana closed the door, “Yes we are. I’m going to teach you some basics of self-defense in case you need it.”

Kara frowned, “Why are we doing this now? Why didn’t we start this when I was younger?”

Diana sighed, “Your parents and Kal-El wanted you to have a normal life, Kara. If Superman’s enemies find out who you are, they may come after you in order to get to Superman. We don’t need another Lois Lane on our hands.”

Kara crossed her arms, “I will not be another Lois Lane. No one knows who I am, they think I am Clark’s cousin, not Kal-El’s.” She finally gave in, “If this is needed then fine, but I am not happy about this. Being human sucks sometimes.”

“You’ll thank me later. Now I want to see you throw a punch” Diana directed her charge.

Kara threw a punch and it almost landed but Diana blocked it.

“Good, but you need to put more force behind it. Again.” The Amazonian commanded.

Kara concentrated and threw a punch that landed with such force, it would have winded anyone, if they were human.

Diana smiled, “Good job little one. We are going to work on your hand to hand combat for now. How did that make you feel?”

Kara grinned, “It felt good. Can we do some more?”

They spent the next four hours working on Kara’s hand to hand techniques and Diana was impressed. Kara picked up the moves with precision and was on Diana’s level of hand to hand. She was a quick learner and Diana couldn’t have been prouder of her charge.

“That’s enough for now. You did very well, Kara, I am so proud of you” Diana gave her a hug.

Kara returned the hug, “I had a good teacher. I’m sorry for being a brat earlier.” She apologized.

Diana sighed, “It’s alright, Kara. You had every right to be. Why don’t we get cleaned up and get ready for the feast? I know you’re probably hungry.”

Kara broke the hug, “You know me so well!”

“I’ve known you since you were a baby. I’ve watched you grow up and helped your parents out a lot. It would be a great disservice if I didn’t know you.” Diana replied.

Kara shrugged, “I think that is why I get along better with you than I do with Kate.”

Diana looked at her, “Why is that?”

 "You really know me and you have never lied to me,” Kara explained.

Diana looked away for a moment, “I would never lie to you, Kara. I would never do anything to hurt you. If anything, everything I do is to protect you. Come, little one. Let’s get changed.”

The Amazonian opened the door and Kara followed her out. She went to the bathroom in her private quarters and took a shower. When Kara got out of the shower and went into her room, she saw a blue dress laid out on the bed for her. She knew that it was Diana who chose the dress, she always told her that blue was her favorite color. Kara got dressed and exited her room where she was greeted by Dahlia.

“You look as beautiful as ever, Kara. I am here to escort you to the great hall.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you, Dahlia.”

“My pleasure, Kara. So tell me, do you have a partner back in National City?” Dahlia asked.

“I do, her name is Alex. We just started dating she’s really nice and so very sweet. I can find myself falling in love with her.” Kara was lost in her own little world.

Dahlia sighed heavily, “Sounds like she is perfect. I wish you two nothing but the best.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you. I want the best for you too. You’ve been a great friend to me for as long as I can remember.”

They arrived at the great hall and entered the hall was draped in various shades of blues and golds. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it, if not even more beautiful. She was greeted by Artemis and Hestia with warm hugs and gentle kisses. Kara blushed at all the attention she was receiving. She wasn’t used to this much attention but it wasn’t unwelcomed, though.

Kara took her seat next to Diana as Artemis started speaking. Once Artemis was finished it was time for them to break bread.

“Is everything to your liking, little one?” Diana asked.

Kara grinned, “It definitely is, Diana.” She continued eating.

Kara was asked questions about her schooling and how she is doing in National City. The question came up about her dating and Kara told them that she was dating a professor from her university. She didn’t give a name though to protect her identity, but the way she talked about her, the women around the table knew she was enamored. The feast was over and it was time for Diana and Kara to head back to National City. Kara gave everyone a hug and made a promise that she would be back again, soon. Everyone saw them off and Kara waved until the island was out of sight.

“Did you enjoy yourself, little one?” Diana asked.

Kara nodded, “I really did. It was so much fun; you have to bring me back again sometime. I really liked it there.”

Diana held her hand, “All you have to do is say the word and I am there. I will bring you back anytime you want. Even if it’s for a vacation to get away from it all.”

“I appreciate that offer. Are you coming next week for Kate and Maggie’s engagement party? It’s supposed to be the party of the century.” Kara asked.

Diana looked thoughtful for a moment, “I was thinking about it. I will be there someone needs to keep an eye on you.” She teased playfully.

Kara dismissed her comment, “I’ve been looking after myself just fine. So what did you think about Alex?”

“Alex seems like a good woman. I see the way you two are with each other. She is enchanted by you and she seems to be fiercely protective. I like that for you. I can say she is way better than Lucy, that’s for sure. Your friend Sara is quite a charmer too.” Diana answered Kara’s question.

Kara beamed, “I’m glad you like them both. They mean a lot to me, Alex and Sara respectively. I don’t know what the future holds for me and Alex. But whatever it is, I think it’s going to be beautiful.”

Diana turned stoic for a moment, “I wish you nothing but all the happiness. Make sure you are careful with your relationship. Alex may be your girlfriend but she works for a secret agency, they know who you are and know that Kal is your cousin. J’onn is a good man and he will protect you too. Trust in him but be weary of the rest of the agency.”

Kara turned to the woman next to her, “You make it sound like something bad is going to happen. I live in National City, not much goes on there. Unless rogue meta-humans get in the way. I’ll be fine, Diana. You worry too much.”

Diana landed the plane in the alley behind Kara’s building and killed the engine. Kara made no move to get out of the plane. She had a great time with her and didn’t want it to end.

“I will always worry about you, little one. Now go on and get out. You have to pack for your trip tomorrow. Behave and make sure you take your vitamins.” Diana reminded her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yes, mom.” She reached over and gave the older woman a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara. Now off with you.” Diana broke the hug.

Kara got out of the plane and made her way to her building she had loved spending time with Diana. But she is equally excited about spending the weekend with Alex. A weekend with just the two of them. She could hardly wait she opened her door and changed her clothes and started to pack. This weekend was definitely something that she was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara finally met Wonder Woman and turned into a big fangirl. 
> 
> Diana being protective and challenging Alex in a way.
> 
> Breakfast with the family and some comedy is thrown in.
> 
> Diana and Kara's relationship is a special one. I wonder why Diana is so protective of Kara?
> 
> Next chapter will be nothing but Kara and Alex goodness! I can't wait for you all to read it! Until next time!


	20. The One Where Alex and Kara Go on Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex get ready to go on their vacation. Also, Kate makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away at how many people are reading this story! I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is real life. Thank you again for the continued support, it means a lot to me.

Alex was excited about her get away with Kara. They were going to be together for three days and three nights. She was happy to get away for a little bit, the drama with Maggie and Sara had taken a toll on her. That afternoon she went into Maggie’s office and saw Kara standing there and Maggie crying, she thought that Kara had done something to Maggie. When Maggie explained what happened, she had a better understanding. Her friend spent a better part of the hour talking about how she had to break Sara’s heart and how she lied to the young woman. Alex found out that Maggie was indeed still in love with Sara and she was in love with Kate, but she wanted to be with Kate. It was one big clusterfuck and she was happy not to be involved. She would be there for Maggie in any way Maggie needed her to be. Her mind did wander to Kara’s strength and the glass shattering when the door closed.

Alex double checked and made sure that she had everything she needed for her trip. Once everything was in order she took her bags out the car. She sent a quick text to Kara to let her know that she was on her way. Alex got into the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot making her way towards Kara’s apartment. The professor hoped that Sara wouldn’t be there in a towel, although, it would be quite comical to see her blush again. She had never seen Sara in a natural setting before, it was a sight to see. Alex pulled into Kara’s building and killed the engine. She sent a quick text to let her know that she was coming up to help with her bags.

The professor made her way up to Kara’s apartment and knocked on the door. She twisted the knob when she heard a faint ‘come in’. Instead of seeing Kara, she saw Kate sitting at the table nursing a glass of juice.

“Hey, Kate.” Alex greeted the superhero.

Kate looked up, “Hey, Alex. I heard you met, Diana yesterday.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I did. She’s very uh…intense.”

Kate chuckled, “That she is, especially when Kara is involved. It’s always been like that since I can remember.”

Before Alex could respond Kara entered the room carrying two different bags. Alex smiled and made her way over to her girlfriend and grabbed her bags before kissing her on the cheek.

“I missed you yesterday.” Kara greeted her.

Alex smiled, “I missed you too. Do you have everything?”

Kara smiled, “I have everything. I am so ready to go.”

“Then let’s go.”

Kara walked over to Kate, “Are you going to be okay here?”

“Yeah, I’m going to be fine. Enjoy your trip and be careful.” Kate told her.

Kara smiled, “I will. Don’t worry, I will be fine.” She kissed her cheek.

Alex watched the scene quietly and she could see the difference between Kara’s interactions with Kate and her interactions with Diana. With Kate, it was a little stiff and more friendly and with Diana, it was more motherly and tender. These actions made Alex more curious about Kara’s relationship with Kate.

“I always worry about you, Kara.” She looked at Alex, “Make sure you take care of her, Alex. Don’t hurt her.”

Alex smiled genuinely, “I will protect her and I will not hurt her.”

“Good! I don’t want to have to kick your ass.” Kate grumbled.

Kara clapped her hands, “Okay, let’s go, Alex. We have a long drive ahead of us.”

“Right, let’s go. See you later, Kate.” Alex followed Kara out the door.

“Bye.”

Kara closed the door behind them and they proceeded to walk down the hall and to the elevator. The elevator arrived at their floor and the couple got in. Kara pushed the button to close the elevator and the button to the first floor.

“I could carry one of those, you know?” Kara told Alex.

Alex grinned, “I know but I wanted to carry them for you. So, what is up with Kate being at yours this weekend?”

Kara sighed, “She and Maggie got into an argument this morning. Maggie told Kate that she needed some space to get her thoughts together. Apparently, Maggie told Kate about Sara still being in love with her.”

Alex dropped one of the bags, “You have got to be fucking kidding me! I told Maggie not to say anything.”

“Wait? You knew?!” Kara asked accusingly.

Alex knew she fucked up, “I didn’t know until Friday, when Maggie, called me into her office. I told her not to say anything to Kate about Sara.” She replied, it wasn’t a complete lie, but it was close enough to the truth.

Kara replied after a beat, “It’s a messed up situation all around. I wanted to talk to Maggie to find out what was going on. I heard Sara’s side but I wanted to get Maggie’s too. I was prepared to hate her again. She hurt my best friend, again and she hurt my aunt.”

The elevator stopped and the couple got out and walked out of the building. Kara waited while Alex put her bags in the car. Alex opened the passenger side door and waited for Kara to get in, before closing it. She made her way over to the driver’s side and got in. The car was started and Alex pulled out of the car park and onto the street.

Alex put her hand on top of Kara’s, “Babe, I know you are upset about what happened with Sara, Kate, and Maggie. You love them both but you have to let the three of them figure it out. Getting mad at Maggie isn’t going to make it any better. Everything will work itself out, now let’s put their drama behind, and focus on us and our weekend together.” She brought Kara’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

Kara sighed, “I know, it just sucks, that’s all. My best friend and my aunt are both hurting because of Maggie. I will let it go for now since I am here with you. Speaking of family, what did you think of Diana?”

Alex chuckled, “She is pretty intense but I know she loves and cares about you very much, Kara. I noticed the difference between the way you and Diana interact and the way you and Kate interact. I see what you meant by you were closer with Diana, than Kate.”

A soft smile graced Kara’s face, “Diana is like a surrogate mom to me. She’s been a very important part of my life. She says it’s been since I was a baby but who knows. We’ve always had a special bond. If I was in trouble she would somehow know. It’s kind of freaky but sweet as well.”

Alex laughed lowly, “It shows. I do have a question for you, why is Diana so adamant about you taking your vitamins?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. My parents were the same way about them too. I never really questioned, but they help. I haven’t been sick once in my life. All my friends had all kinds of illnesses, but I never caught them. So I guess the vitamins have done their job.”

The scientist in Alex wanted to find out what was in those vitamins and why they keep, Kara so healthy. She would have to find a way to get one of Kara’s vitamins and take it back to the lab and figure out what’s in it. Alex had a feeling that it was more to it then helping build Kara’s immune system.

“I like that you are healthy and can’t get sick. I would take care of you if you would get sick.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. Since you know about my family, tell me about your parents.” Kara decided to change the subject.

It was Alex’s turn to become pensive, “My dad disappeared when I was younger. My mom was told that he had died, but the truth came out, and he’s missing. He went missing when I was fourteen years old. My mom on the other hand she was a workaholic and she put a lot of pressure on me, growing up. When I told her I was gay she lightened up a little bit and we have a somewhat amicable relationship.”

Kara seemed satisfied with the answer, “So what made you want to become a professor? You could have been whatever you wanted to be?”

Alex hummed, “Well, I wanted to teach. To share what I know and seeing your faces as you learn something new.”

That was the excuse she used when people would ask her why she became a teacher. There was no way she could tell Kara the real reason. J’onn had put her in that position to look after Kara, he never told her the reason why. He just told her to keep an eye on her something about a favor to Superman or Wonder Woman, one of the two. Alex was telling Diana the truth, when she said, that she would protect Kara.

“I’ve learned a lot from your class, Alex. You are a very good teacher.” Kara beamed.

A comfortable silence fell among the couple the sounds of an Adele song was playing softly on the radio. Each woman lost in their own thoughts Alex about all the things she wanted to do with Kara this weekend. She glanced over at her passenger and smiled when she saw that Kara was sleeping peacefully. Alex could get used to these moments of being with Kara, taking trips, and exploring together. If her ex could see her now she would probably be jealous. There was only two miles left before they got to Ojai.

“Kara, wake up, we’re almost here.” Alex rubbed her arm lightly.

Kara sat up, “Did I fall asleep?” She asked rubbing her eyes.

“You did fall asleep but that’s okay. You probably needed it after your day, yesterday.”

Kara stretched, “Yeah, it was a very busy day. I am looking forward to our downtime, though. So what exactly will we be doing?”

Alex smiled, “I thought you would never ask. We are going to have a late lunch at the inn, then we have an appointment at the spa for massages and relaxation. After that, we will have dinner at _Olivella_. Then after that, whatever you want to do or whatever appeals to you.”

“That sounds heavenly. I can’t wait you and me relaxing and being together without prying eyes.” Kara replied dreamily.

The scenery was very peaceful and serene mountains and green trees everywhere. It was quite picturesque and Alex knew that they would be taking a lot of pictures. She would definitely commit this vacation to memory. Alex pulled into the Inn and was greeted by the valet guy. Alex put the car in park and got out, making her way around to Kara’s side, to open the door for her. Kara exited the car and watched as the bellhops came and grabbed their bags and took them inside. Alex tipped the valet then led Kara into the inn placing her hand on Kara’s lower back.

They were shown to their room and the bellhop put their luggage in their room. Alex again tipped him and told him, thank you.

“What do you think?” Alex asked.

Kara looked around, “It’s beautiful. It has a fireplace.”

The suite was laid out as if they were in a small house. There was a small living room that contained the fireplace. There was a little dining area behind the living room and off of the dining area was the master suite, which housed a king size bed, a fireplace, a flat screen television. It was very beautiful and Alex enjoyed seeing Kara’s face take it all in. So full of life and innocence. This warmed Alex’s heart and made her realize that she wanted to see, Kara like this all the time.

“If you think the room is nice. Follow me outside to the patio.” Alex held her hand out for Kara to take.

Kara put her hand in Alex’s and followed her outside to the patio. Alex could hear Kara’s breath hitch as she took in the view. The inn was nestled between mountains and trees. There was a beautiful view of the pool, it was definitely worthy of taking pictures. The way the sun hit Kara’s hair made her look almost ethereal, like an angel.

“This is so beautiful, Alex. I could stand out here and look at this forever. I have no words to describe how beautiful it is. Thank you for bringing me here.” Kara looked at her lover.

Alex grinned, “Anything for you, Kara. I’m going to kiss you now.”

With her eyes locked on Kara’s, she took a step closer, Alex could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She could see Kara’s breathing picked up in anticipation of her next move. Alex used this moment to study Kara’s face. She noticed the little scar that she had on her forehead, she wondered how Kara got it. There were a lot of things that she wanted to know about, Kara but right now, she wanted to feel her lips on hers. The longing became unbearable as she used her nose to nuzzle Kara’s before capturing her lips in a kiss. The warmth of Kara’s mouth sent shivers down Alex’s spine. She’s kissed Kara plenty of times, but it never felt like this. Alex could feel Kara wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her closer. Alex could taste the strawberry flavor of Kara’s lip gloss; she knew that she would probably taste it for days to come.

As soon as the kiss began the kiss ended when oxygen became an issue for the both of them. Alex brought her forehead to rest against Kara’s as she tried to regulate her breathing.

“Umm, wow.” Was all, Kara could say.

“Wow is right,” Alex replied as she licked her lips.

Kara cleared her throat, “What time is our appointment at the spa?”

Alex moved her arm from Kara’s waist and looked at her watch, “We have an appointment for 3:15. So we have two hours before our appointment, what would you like to do?”

“Well, you did promise me lunch.” Kara teased.

Alex cracked a smile, “I did promise lunch. Let’s go get you fed and get started on our day.”

The couple left the suit and headed towards the exit of the inn and walked a few feet until they reached _Jimmy’s Pub_ , the pub was very classy and casual. A hostess greeted them and led them to a table. They were given menu’s and also a wine menu, the waitress gave them a moment to read over the menu.

Alex looked over the wine menu, “Do you want an appetizer or do you want to go straight for the entrée?”

Kara looked up from her menu, “An appetizer would be good for starters. I think that the buffalo wings look good, but the chips and guacamole sound delicious as well. I can’t choose.”

“We can get both. That way you could have the best of both worlds.” Alex told her.

Kara smiled, “You are the best! Have you decided on what you wanted to drink? The wine list looks good, but I think I will stick with a soda.”

Alex returned her smile, “Then I will have a soda too. I don’t want to drink by myself.”

The waitress came back and placed some napkins down and glasses of complimentary water. She pulled out her pad and looked at the couple sitting at the table.

“My name is Elizabeth and I will be your waitress. What can I get you ladies to drink?” She asked never taking her eyes off, Kara.

“I would like a Coke please.” Kara requested.

The waitress looked over at Alex, “And for you?”

Alex plastered a fake grin, “I would have a Coke as well.”

Elizabeth turned back to Kara, “Would you like to try an appetizer or would you like to order your meal?”

Alex didn’t like the way the waitress was looking at her girlfriend, “We would like to have the buffalo wings and the chips and guacamole.” She made sure that she put an emphasis on _we_ and put a possessive hand on top of Kara’s.

Elizabeth looked at Alex, “Right, of course. I’ll be back with your appetizers and take your order.” She put her pad in her apron and walked off.

“She was trying to hit on you,” Alex mentioned casually.

Kara shook her head in denial, “No she was not. She was just taking my order.”

Alex smiled at how oblivious Kara was being, “She completely ignored me and focused on you. She was definitely interested in you.”

“If you say so. I’m not interested in her, the person I am interested in is sitting right in front of me.”

Alex laced their fingers together and they sat like that until the waitress came back with the appetizers. Alex kept her hand where it was making sure that the waitress saw that they were together. It was also a subtle way to establish her role as Dominant as well, but she had a feeling that the waitress had no idea.

The waitress gave her a sheepish smile, “Buffalo wings and the chips and guacamole. Would you ladies care to order your entrée now?”

Alex looked over to Kara, “Are you ready to order, Kara?”

Kara looked at the waitress, “I would like the black bean burger, with an order of fries, instead of the salad.” She closed the menu and handed it to, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to Alex, “And for you?”

Alex looked over the menu until she settled on something that she liked, “I would like the pub burger, well done, also with French fries.” She closed the menu and handed it to, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took the menu, “I’ll put your orders in and they should be out to you shortly. Enjoy your appetizers.” She turned and walked away.

“Don’t let the food get cold, go ahead and eat, Kara. I know you’re dying to eat.” Alex gestured at the food.

Not one to be told twice, Kara began eating and Alex followed suit. Alex couldn’t help but watch as her girlfriend ate her food. It’s the cutest thing that she had ever seen, the way Kara’s face lights up, when she enjoys her food. Almost like a little kid who is excited about getting candy, or a new toy.

“Is everything to your liking?” Alex asked.

Kara wiped her mouth with her napkin, “It’s really good. I love the taste of the guacamole, whatever they put in it worked.”

“I’m glad.”

They continued eating the food in front of them and making small conversation in between. Alex learned so much about Kara. She learned that Kara was a skilled dancer and that she could sing. She learned that she is also fluent in at least three languages and she has no brothers or sisters. Kara was an only child, much like herself, so that made Alex even happier to have that in common with her. Elizabeth came back with their entrees and took away the dishes from the first course.

Kara’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she saw the burger being placed in front of her, “I didn’t think it was going to be this big.” She exclaimed.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, she wanted to make a joke about it, but decided against it, “I don’t think you would be able to eat it all.”

Kara glared, “I may not be able to eat it all, but what I do eat, I’ll eat it with enthusiasm.”

There were so many things that Alex could have said, but she was going to hold off. The last thing she wanted to do was insult, Kara in any way. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, everything else would have to wait until they were comfortable with each other.

Alex cut her burger in half and began eating it, she really enjoyed the seasoning, and the white cheddar cheese made it all the better. She had never tasted a better burger than the one she is eating right now. Alex watched as Kara enjoyed her food as well and she noticed that Kara has a hearty appetite. She wondered how Kara could eat everything and still look so in shape because her body was banging if Alex was honest.

“You were talking about me not being able to eat all my food, you still have a lot of burger left.” Kara brought Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex grinned, “I am trying to enjoy my food. You still have half of your burger left and three fries. Are you getting full, Miss. Zorel?”

Kara pressed her lips together, “I guess I am, Dr. Danvers.”

“Why don’t we get out of here and take a walk, before we go get our relaxation on at the spa.” Alex signaled the waitress to let her know that they were ready to go. The waitress brought the check over and asked if they wanted to go boxes for the food. Alex looked at Kara who shook her head ‘no’. The bill was settled and the couple left the pub hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kate, I feel sad for her. Damn it Maggie, you had to screw it up, didn't you? 
> 
> Alex and Kara are together finally and away from the madness. Alex really went all out for this trip didn't she? She is really trying to get into Kara's umm, good graces :)


	21. The One Where Kara Seals Her Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have some sexy times, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! You guys are so spoiled, but it's okay because you spoil me too!! We shall call it mutual spoilage.
> 
> I know you're getting tired of the repetitiveness with the notes, but I can't help it! I have the best readers ever. I love you all in a platonic way of course.
> 
>  
> 
> There is also a soundtrack to this chapter. The songs will be listed at the end of the chapter

 

They took a little walk around the property before making their way back to their suite. Alex looked at her watch and saw that they still had an hour before they had to be at their appointment. She opened the door and gestured for Kara to enter, once they were safely ensconced in their room. Alex felt herself relax, seeing all the looks, that Kara was getting made her jealousy flare a little bit. She knew that Kara would turn heads wherever she went, but the thought of other people, looking at her didn’t sit well. Alex was happy that she was able to call Kara _hers_ , and that no one else would be able to have her. She still had to have a few words with one, Lena Luthor.

Alex watched as Kara flopped down on the couch with a huge sigh of relief. She made her way over to the couch and sat down beside her.

“Is everything okay, Kara?”

Kara giggled, “I’m fine, Alex. I’m just full from lunch, that’s all. Now all I want to do is relax with you and enjoy our time together.”

“I like the sound of that. Do you want to see what is on T.V or do you want to have a little nap before our massages?”

Kara brought her finger up to her chin to pretend like she was thinking, “If we take a nap now, then I will not want to get up. So, I guess we can find something on television and watch it.”

Alex opened her arms, “Sounds like a plan, now come here, I want to cuddle with you.”

The professor watched as Kara scooted closer to her and positioned her body sideways so she could get closer. Alex held her close and nuzzled Kara’s ear, she could smell her shampoo. It was different from the last time. This shampoo smelled of strawberries and papaya, she could also smell another scent that was uniquely, Kara. Alex was not afraid to admit that she had it bad for the young woman.

Kara had the remote in her hand, “Their move selections all kind of suck, but they do have Netflix.”

“Whatever you choose is fine, Kara. It’s all about you this weekend.” Alex answered.

Kara shifted a little bit so she could see Alex’s face, “I like that it’s all about me, but I want it to be about us, too.”

Alex couldn’t keep the smile off her face, “You are so very thoughtful and you are definitely different from everyone else.”

Kara shrugged, “I am an original, they don’t make them like me anymore.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Alex agreed.

Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara’s she didn’t realize how blue they were. It reminded her of an ocean on a calm summer day. She could spend hours getting lost in them, they were so expressive and so damn hypnotizing. Kara was going to be the death of her but it would be a good way to go. Without a single word, Alex brought a hand up to Kara’s face and cradled it in her hand. She used her thumb to gently stroke Kara’s cheek, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Alex licked her suddenly dry lips, “Has anyone told you that they could get lost in your eyes?”

Kara bit her lip, “No, you’d be the first.”

“I hope; I get to be your last.” She whispered softly as she moved her face closer to her lovers.

The next moment was all a blur when the distance was closed between them as Kara brushed her lips against, Alex’s. It caught Alex by surprise, but she eventually, relaxed and fell into the kiss. She felt Kara’s tongue moving lightly against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alex parted her lips without hesitation and invited the Kara’s questing tongue into her mouth. The sensation sent chills down Alex’s spine, but also a feeling of pure arousal in her groin. If she were a dude she would probably be hard, right about now. She moved her hand from Kara’s cheek and trailed it slowly down her back to join her other hand on Kara’s waist. Not satisfied with the way they were positioned, she leaned back until her head hit the arm of the couch, which sent Kara sprawling across her. They laughed in between kisses, that didn’t stop Alex though. She moved from Kara’s lips towards her jaw line peppering light kisses along the way.

It seemed as if Kara understood what she was doing because she leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck. Seeing the open invitation, she latched on the left side of Kara’s neck. This move caused an audible moan from the woman above her. She sucked lightly as she moved her hands under Kara’s shirt, ghosting her fingers along, her back.

“I want to mark you so bad.” Alex uttered against Kara’s neck.

“Do it,” Kara whispered while exploring the expanse of Alex’s abdomen.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice as she began sucking and running her tongue along, Kara’s neck. She moaned as she felt Kara’s nails dig into her skin at one particularly bruising movement. Alex began inching Kara’s shirt slowly up her back, hoping that she got the idea. It didn’t take long as Kara pulled back and lifted her arms up allowing, Alex to take her shirt off. Alex threw the offending shirt off to the side she looked at Kara’s neck and saw a bright red mark on her neck. She congratulated herself on a job well done, there was no way, Kara would be able to cover it up.

“You’re so beautiful, Kara. How are you even real?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “How are any of us even real? I seem to be a disadvantage; you still have your shirt on.”

Alex smirked, “Why don’t you do something about it, Kara?”

“My pleasure, Dr. Danvers,” Kara replied as she began slowly unbuttoning Alex’s shirt, and leaning down placing soft kisses on the skin she was exposing.

Alex, not one to be a non-participant helped Kara take her shirt off and tossed it over the side. They would not be making it to their massage today, she would have to call and reschedule it for some other time. She didn’t expect this to happen, but she wouldn’t change it for the world, not when she has a half-naked, Kara in her lap.

“Get up for a moment, I need to call and reschedule our massages. What I want to do to you is going to take more than an hour. If that is okay with you?”

Kara pouted, “It’s definitely, okay with me.” She consented before getting off of Alex’s lap.

Alex watched as Kara got off her lap and went into the bedroom. The professor was already missing the warmth of the younger woman. She found the phone and called down to the spa to cancel their appointment. Alex rescheduled it for tomorrow afternoon, once the call was over, she made her way to the bedroom. Her breath hitched at the sight of Kara on the bed without her bra.

“I thought, I would make it easier for you.” She smirked.

Alex smirked and stalked closer to the bed, “You little minx. Are you sure that this is what you want?” She asked again.

Kara nodded, “I want to be with you, more than anything.”

Alex didn’t have to be told twice as she made her way over to the bed. She placed one knee on the bed and crawled the short distance until she was almost on top of her lover. Alex leaned forward and Kara met her halfway. Alex moaned softly at the first tentative touch of Sara’s lips. Alex waited a minute to see what Kara was going to do next, she was surprised when, Kara reached up and pulled her closer. Feeling Kara’s soft tongue push against her own took Alex’s breath away. Gone was the innocent, Mary Sunshine she was used to, she had been replaced by a young woman, who knew exactly what she wanted. A quiet moan escaped Alex’s mouth as Kara’s kiss became more intense. Alex broke the kiss and began trailing kisses from Kara’s mouth to her chest until she made her way over to her breasts. She gingerly took one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth and began lightly sucking on it, and made sure to bring her hand up to the other neglected breast and rolled the nipple between her fingers. This movement caused Kara to arch into her touch.

Alex felt Kara’s fingers thread themselves through her hair bringing her closer to her chest. She moved her mouth a little and used her tongue to tease her nipple, until it was a nice hard peak. Alex trailed her tongue along Kara’s chest until she reached the other one and took that nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it in earnest. The moans falling from Kara’s lips spurred her on. She used the tip of her tongue to tease the nipple until it was as hard as the other one. Alex looked up to try and gauge Kara’s comfort level and smiled when she saw her eyes closed and her biting her lip. That was all the encouragement she needed and she moved further down Kara’s body. She landed little kisses along her abdomen until she reached her belly button. With a smirk she dipped her tongue inside and swirled it around, before licking a trail from her belly button until she reached the top of her jeans.

“Kara?” She called huskily for the other woman.

“Yeah,” Kara answered breathlessly.

“Is it alright if I take off your jeans?” Alex asked shyly.

Kara couldn’t help but giggle, “You can take my jeans off, Alex. I give you permission to remove my panties too when you’re ready.”

That was all that Alex needed to hear before she popped the button on Kara’s jeans. She used her teeth to unzip the jeans and used her hands to ease the jeans down Kara’s hips over her thighs, until she was able to get them completely off. She threw them and they landed somewhere in the room. Alex could smell Kara’s arousal and it was making her mouth water, she smelled so good, she couldn’t wait until she tasted her. Alex kissed her way up Kara’s legs and placed a kiss on the inner thigh of either leg. When she did this Kara’s legs parted and she placed her feet flat on the bed. Kara was more than ready; she could see a wet spot in the crotch of Kara’s panties. With a new determination Alex licked the wet spot making sure that she teased Kara’s clit in the process. She continued teasing Kara through the thin material which caused Kara to moan uncontrollably. Alex put both her hands on Kara’s hips to keep her in place. She continued teasing her lover through her panties and sucking on her clit through the fabric. The more she did that, the more she was rewarded with more of Kara’s wetness.

“Please don’t tease me, Alex. Take me.” Kara panted out.

Alex smirked against her core, “I am never one to disappoint.” She used her hands to slowly ease Kara’s panties down her hips, over her thighs, down her legs and until they were completely off. She threw them to the side not caring where they landed. Alex kissed the inside of both thighs before getting to her prize. She took her time to lick Kara’s folds but made no attempt to touch her clit.

“I’m going to take care of you, Kara.” She whispered hotly against her core.

Kara hissed at the contact and tried to move her hips to get closer to Alex, but she was held firmly in place. Alex continued teasing with her tongue, using her nose to nudge, Kara’s clit just a little. The more she did that the more she was rewarded with a copious amount of her girlfriend’s juices. The moans and cries of her name did nothing but spurred Alex on. She could feel Kara’s body trembling, a sign of what seemed to be her impending orgasm. Alex moved her mouth to Kara’s clit and sucked on it lightly, applying a little pressure as she did so. She moved her hand in between Kara’s legs and ran a finger between her folds gathering all of the liquid that was flowing. She pushed a finger in gently, not wanting to hurt her lover, she waited a few moments until Kara adjusted to having a finger in her.

“You can keep going.” Kara hissed.

Alex added another finger and began pumping slowly in and out of Kara before speeding up a little bit more. She could feel her own arousal spiking with every stroke and taste she had of Kara. Going down on Kara may become one of Alex’s favorite things to do.

“Oh, my…f-fuck.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up at the use of the expletive coming out of Kara’s mouth. Who would have thought that Kara Zorel would have such a dirty mouth? Alex didn’t let up she curled her fingers until she reached the spot that she was sure to drive Kara wild. Alex could feel Kara gripping her hair trying to get her closer than what she was. She didn’t realize that Kara was so fucking strong. That didn’t stop her from her task, she continued thrusting and licking and sucking as she felt Kara’ getting closer and closer to the brink.

“Oh God, Alex please don’t stop. I’m so close, I’m so close” Kara’s moans reverberated throughout the room.

Alex decided to take it up a notch as she began spelling her name out with her tongue against Kara’s clit.

“Alex!” She cried out as her lover finished her name.

Alex stilled her fingers, not ready for Kara to come yet. She moved her way up Kara’s body until she reached her lips, “Don’t come yet, Kara. Don’t come until I tell you to.” She kissed her lips then pulled back, “Can you do that? Can you be a good girl for me?”

Not trusting her words, Kara nodded her head in agreement.

“Good girl.” Alex kissed her lightly.

Alex continued her slow torture of Kara, hitting her g-spot again and again, bringing her closer but stopped when she felt like, Kara was going to fall over the edge. She continued the sweet, sweet torture until she felt like her girlfriend had enough.

“A-Alex oh my God, Alex stop.”

Alex stopped immediately, “Kara what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” She tried not to panic.

Kara licked her lips, “No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just…I have to pee.” She covered her face with a pillow.

Alex looked confused for a moment then she thought about it, “Kara? Kara look at me, please.”

“I can’t I am embarrassed.” Came the muffled reply.

Alex chuckled and removed the pillow from Kara’s face, “It’s okay, look at me.”

Kara looked at her, “This is so embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing, have you ever felt like this before, during sex?” She asked gently.

Kara shook her head, “No, this has never happened before. I mean I’ve come close but it’s never happened.”

Alex kissed her cheek, “You are not about to pee on yourself, Kara. Your body is preparing itself for release. You’re very wet and you are extremely aroused, it’s nothing to be afraid of and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Do you trust me?”

Blue eyes met brown, “I trust you, Alex.”

“Good. I would never do anything that would cause you any harm. Remember that, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara agreed.

Alex kissed her lips, “Do you need some time?”

Kara blushed, “No, I think I’m ready now.”

It didn’t take Alex that long to get Kara to the point that she was before. She was reading her lover's body and could tell that she was getting closer again. So she doubled up her efforts making sure that Kara would get a lot of pleasure, from what was about to happen next.

She leaned in closer and whispered in Kara’s ear, “You’re close, aren’t you? You’re waiting for me to let you come. That’s a good girl, Kara. You are so well behaved.” Another thrust, “Do you want to come for me, lover?”

“Oh God, yes I want to come for you. Please let me come for you.” Kara begged.

Alex licked the shell of Kara’s ear before whispering, “Are you mine Kara? Will you be mine?”

Kara nodded her head trying too hard to keep herself from coming. She was sitting on the precipice and ready to fall over at any moment. This was pure torture for her she wanted to be Alex’s.

“Use your words, Kara. Are. You. mine?” She pressed against her g-spot again.

That got the desired result, “I’m yours, Alex. Please make me yours. I’m ready, oh God, I’m so ready to be yours.

Alex felt herself on the verge of an orgasm hearing Kara tell her that she was hers. She had never been this turned on in her life. Her jeans and underwear were already ruined but she did not care, not when she had Kara on the edge.

“Give yourself to me, Kara. Show me how much you want to be mine.” Alex growled in her ear. With one final thrust, Kara came with a loud cry of Alex’s name on her lips. Alex continued fucking her through her orgasm, holding her close to her and whispering praises in her ear, as she herself came.

“I’m yours.” Was the last thing Alex heard before Kara went silent.

She calmed her breathing and checked on Kara to see if she was alright her worry disappeared when she was that Kara had passed out from the intensity of her orgasm. Alex slowly removed her fingers from her girlfriends still trembling pussy and brought them up to her lips, using her tongue and her mouth to clean Kara’s juices off her fingers. She untangled herself from Kara and slid off the bed, Alex needed to remove her jeans from her body, her underwear could stay for now. Once she was out of her jeans she climbed back into the bed and got behind, Kara. She began running her fingers through silky curls as she listened to Kara’s breathing.

A few mins later Alex felt Kara stirring against her, “Hi sleeping beauty.”

Kara blushed, “What the hell happened?”

Alex brushed Kara’s hair behind her ear, “You passed out after you came.”

“I did what now? That’s never happened before.”

“You passed out. It happens sometimes when women have an intense orgasm. I thought you were going to break my fingers.” Alex explained.

Kara covered her face with her hands, “I’m sorry. It was too much, but I liked it a lot. What about you? Did you?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile at how adorable, Kara was at this moment, “I came when you came, let’s just say, it was a very pleasurable experience.” She kissed her on the cheek again, “Let’s get cleaned up. Stay here and I’ll go run us a bath.” When Kara agreed Alex untangled herself from her lover and got out of the bed.

The professor walked over to one of her bags and unzipped it she found what she was looking for. She zipped the bag back up before turning around and blowing Kara a kiss. Alex went into the bathroom and ran the water in the bathtub, she added some bubbles to it and watched as the water and bubbles filled the tub. When the tub was full enough, Alex turned off the water and made her way back towards the bedroom.

“Your bubble bath awaits.”

Kara slid off the bed unafraid of her nakedness and followed Alex into the bathroom. Alex helped her into the bathtub, before stripping down and getting in behind her. The couple sighed in unison as the warm water covered their chilled flesh.

“The water feels so good. I don’t ever want to get out.”

Alex laughed a full blown laugh, “I’m sure the water would turn cold and we would both be freezing.”

Kara laughed too, “That’s true. I love the color blue but umm being blue is a different story.”

“I think you would look cute, blue. You could be a smurf.” Alex joked.

“No thanks. I like being human a little too much. I don’t think you would be into interspecies dating.”

Alex crinkled her nose, “You’re right. That would be very hard to handle, but then again, never say never.”

Alex trailed her fingers down Kara’s back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. She was trying to figure out how to approach the subject of Kara being hers. The last thing she wanted was to scare the young woman off. So she made the decision to let, Kara bring it up instead, it would be safer that way.

“I have a question.”

“I have an answer.” Alex sassed back.

Kara exhaled slowly, “Whenever we have sex, will it always be like that?”

That was an unexpected question, “Like what, Kara? That intense?”

“Umm yeah, that intense.”

Alex knew this was coming, “Kara turn around and look at me.” She waited until Kara was facing her to continue, “There will be moments of intensity and then there will be not so intense moments. What happened in the room was intense, because it was new to us, well new to you. Your body was not used to the amount of pleasure that it was receiving. Does that make sense?”

Kara nodded, “It does in a way. So you’re saying that it depends on the situation or what is going on in the moment.”

Alex tapped Kara’s nose lightly, “Exactly.”

“Alex?”

“Yes, Kara.”

“I meant it, you know?” Kara whispered.

Alex looked confused, “Meant what, Kara?” Her heart was beating wildly in her chest she was pretty sure that Kara may be able to hear it. This was the moment of truth, the moment that Alex had been waiting for. This is the moment that could change everything for better or for worse.

Kara worried her bottom lip, “That I am yours. That I am ready to be yours.”

Alex couldn’t contain her joy, Kara wanted to be hers. Her joy was short lived she hoped that Kara didn’t feel obligated to be her because of the weekend. She began to internally panic this was not what the weekend was about. Alex had to make sure that Kara understood that and that there was no confusion.

“Kara? Are you sure that is what you want? I don’t want you to think that this weekend was about, you being mine. That was not the point of this weekend.” Alex rambled.

Kara was confused, “Wait huh? Alex, calm down. This weekend has nothing to do with it. I’ve been thinking about it a lot since you’ve brought it up.”

Alex relaxed, “So it didn’t have anything to do with this weekend? Did you give it some thought? I want you to really think about this Kara and what I am asking of you.”

“I’ve thought about it, Alex. I want to do this with you, I trust you. You have to be patient with me, though.” Kara explained.

Alex had a nagging in the back of her head, but decided to visit it later, “I’m glad you trust me, Kara. How about this? We give it a trial run to see if being mine is something that you want. If after a while, you realize that this is something that you want, then we will it discuss further. Do we have an understanding?”

Kara’s shoulders dropped, “We have an understanding.”

“I’m glad, now let’s get cleaned up before the water turns cold.” Alex gave her a small command. She smiled when Kara complied and began washing her lover’s body followed by her hair.

When they were both washed, Alex got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap it around herself. She grabbed another towel and held it out for Kara to step into. Alex helped Kara out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“We need to get dressed so we could make it to our reservations at the restaurant.”

“What about our massages?” Kara asked as they entered the bedroom.

Alex shook her head, “I canceled the reservations and rescheduled for tomorrow. I didn’t want to rush our time together.”

Kara blushed, “I’m glad.” She walked over to her bag that had her undergarments in it and pulled out a matching set that would go with her outfit for tonight. “What is the dress code for the restaurant?”

“It’s the same as the restaurant I took you too in, National City. Semi-dressy.” Alex replied as she stepped into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kara pulled out her garment bag and pulled out a blue sleeveless dress and proceeded to get dressed. She waited to slip on her shoes because she still had to do her hair. Alex came out of the bathroom dressed in a pinstriped pants suit, with a matching vest. Underneath she had a crisp white shirt with a pinstriped tie. Alex took one look at Kara and she was taken aback at how beautiful, Kara looked in her blue dress. It looked similar to the one she wore, Saturday night at the club, but this one didn’t show any cleavage.

“Kara, you look, wow.” Is the only thing that, Alex could say.

Kara licked her lips, “The same could be said for you, Alex. Seeing you in a suit is sexy.”

Alex laughed, “If you think I look good in this, then you should see me, in my tactical gear. I hear it makes the ladies weak in the knees.”

“I’m sure. Give me a few minutes, I need to do something with my hair.” Kara walked by Alex with her curling iron in her hand.

Alex smiled, “Take your time, princess.”

While Kara was getting ready in the bathroom she took the time to tidy up the room and picked up their discarded clothes. She collected the clothes for the living room and put them in a bag she bought for their dirty clothes. Alex put the pillows back on the bed but not before she pulled the blanket off, it still had the wet spot from earlier activities. She folded it up and put it in a small chair.

Kara exited the bathroom and cleared her throat catching, Alex’s attention. Alex’s mouth went dry as she took in her paramour’s appearance. Her hair was styled in loose curls that fell to her shoulders in waves. Alex thought she looked like a fucking Goddess, her Goddess.

“You look beautiful, Kara. All eyes are going to be on you tonight. I have something for you, hold on.” She went over to her bag and pulled out a long velvet box.

Alex walked over to Kara and handed it to her, “Open this.”

Kara took the box with shaking hands she opened it and gasped at what was inside, “Oh my God, Alex this is beautiful” She took the necklace out of the box to reveal a necklace with an intricate design in diamonds.

“I had it made special for you. It looks like a butterfly, but if you look closer, it has my initials.”

Kara held it up and saw the distinctive ‘A’ and ‘D’, “How?”

Alex smiled, “I have my ways. Turn around so I can put it on you.”

Kara did as she was told and lifted her hair up and let it fall once Alex was finished with the clasp.

“Now the outfit is complete.”

Kara turned around, “Should we take a picture of this moment?”

Alex smirked, “I think we should, for our private collection. I don’t want everyone to know, not yet anyways. Maybe after the semester is over, when you’re not in my class anymore.”

Kara ran and got her phone, “Let’s make lots of memories.”

They took several pictures together and separately. Kara sent the pictures to Sara and Kate. Alex sent the pics to Maggie and Vasquez, who text back with heart eye emoji’s and thumbs up. Kara put on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

“Let’s go, Miss. Zorel. The night is just beginning.” Alex husked in her ear.

Kara blushed, “Take me away, Dr. Danvers.”

Alex ushered them out of their room and downstairs to the lobby. Once they exited the building the valet person pulled up in Alex’s SUV and got out opening the door for Kara to get in. Alex got in the SUV and drove off the inn’s premises. Tonight was definitely shaping up to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* Hi.  
> Are you still alive out there? Hope this was satisfactory.
> 
> I'm sure Kara is pretty satisfied right about now.
> 
> Songs used while writing this:
> 
> Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding  
> Hands to Myself- Selena Gomez  
> Dark Horse-Katy Perry
> 
> There will be a bit of a time jump, by a month or so, nothing too huge.


	22. The One Where Alex Stakes Her Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sara are studying for finals. And Lena Luthor learns a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for every comment and kudos! 
> 
> This chapter is a filler chapter and a much-needed one, it's time for Alex to put a certain professor in her place.
> 
> Anyways, on to the story.

It’s been a month since Kara and Alex’s impromptu get away, and things were going nicely, between the couple. Kara was finally happy for once in her life, she had a girlfriend that was crazy about her, as she was crazy about Alex. Alex being true to her word, never pressured her to do anything that, Kara felt uncomfortable with. Kara had set her hard limits with Alex and also her soft limits as well. They’ve played a little bit here and there, but nothing too extreme, and Kara realized, that she fell into the role of submissive with relative ease. The couple had spent time between both of their apartments, Alex has a drawer and closet space in Kara’s apartment and the same could be said for Kara at Alex’s apartment.

Today, though, found Kara and Sara sitting in the library studying for midterms, Thanksgiving break was in a few days, and this is one of two times that students are stressed out. Kara tried to concentrate on the study guide for Professor Luthor’s class but kept getting distracted by texts from Alex.

“Will you please tell your girlfriend to stop bothering you? I’m trying to study over here.” Sara teased.

Kara rolled her eyes, “She is bothering me, not you. And don’t try to play coy with me, I know you’ve been sexting Nyssa all afternoon?”

Sara threw a pen at Kara, “My phone is on vibrate, yours is on ring, there is a difference. So how are things with you and your lover?” Sara whispered the last part.

Kara beamed, “Things are going well. I wish I was seeing her tonight, but she is having a night out with some of her work friends.”

Kara knew not to mention Maggie around, Sara. Maggie was a sore spot for her friend, it’s one of the reasons why Sara transferred out of her forensic psychology class. Kara thought about doing the same but she realized she couldn’t let her personal feelings get in the way. Instead, she deals with longing looks and polite conversation. Things between Kate and Maggie were looking up, but there was one condition, that Sara and Maggie are to have no contact with each other. It was a fucked up situation, but when you love someone, sacrifices had to be made.

“Isn’t that precious,” Sara replied sarcastically.

Kara sighed but didn’t say anything. She knew how to pick and choose her battles and this was a battle that she was not going to fight.

Sara slammed her book shut, “I’m going to go to Starbucks to pick up some coffee. Do you want your usual?” She asked.

Kara looked up from her guide, “Yeah, get my usual and a sticky bun if they have it.”

“You’re going to turn into a sticky bun. I’ll be back in a little bit, lover.” Sara got up from the table and left.

As soon as Sara left, Kara watched as Professor Luthor was slowly approaching her table. She tried to make herself look busy, so the professor would keep going, but she didn’t have much luck.

“Studying hard, Kara?” The professor asked.

Kara looked up, “Yeah, I want to make sure that I pass your final.”

The professor smiled, “I’m sure you will be just fine. Have you given any thought about being my helper, next semester?”

Kara tapped her pen on her paper, “I haven’t had the chance to really think about it. I’ve been busy with school work. Can I have some time to think it over?”

Kara was feeling really uncomfortable with the way her professor was looking at her. The older woman was looking at her like she wanted to devour her whole. The thirst was real with Professor Luthor, but Kara was not going to be the one to quench it.

Lena gave her a lecherous smile, “You can take all the time in the world, Kara. I will hold the position for you, if and when you decide.”

“Umm, thank you, Professor Luthor,” Kara answered as she began playing with her necklace.

The professor sat down across from Kara, “We’re out of class, you can call me, Lena. I am having a small gathering at my home for a few of my brightest students, and I was wondering if you would like to come?”

“When is it?” Kara squeaked out.

Lena smiled, “Tomorrow night, at 7:30 my place. I would love to have you in attendance.”

Kara continued playing with her necklace, “I actually have plans tomorrow night. So I won’t be able to attend.”

This did not deter the professor, “Why do I get the feeling that you are avoiding me, Kara? It’s not like you’re not friends with your professor’s. You are on friendly terms with Maggie Sawyer and Alexandra Danvers.” Lena mentioned casually. “Why couldn’t we be friends?”

Kara didn’t know how to respond to that. She wondered how Lena Luthor knew about her relationships with Maggie and Alex. Was she psychic or did she have someone spying on her? They had been extra careful about being seen with each other, in school and out of school. Then she remembered they were friends on Facebook she could see every comment, like and post that is made.

“I’m not avoiding you, Professor Luthor. I have a lot of things going on right now.” Kara explained herself. “Why are you so interested in me?”

Lena looked Kara up and down like she was eyeing a delicious cut of meat, “You have a lot of potential, Kara. A potential that should be nurtured.”

“I think Miss. Zorel’s potential is being nurtured enough.” A familiar voice replied.

Kara looked over and saw Alex standing next to her. She shot the professor a shy smile and went back to trying to study. Alex placed her hand on Kara’s back but making it look like she was touching the back of her chair. Kara visibly relaxed under her touch.

“Professor Danvers, can I help you with anything? I was talking to Kara about something private.” Lena looked from Kara to Alex.

Alex smiled, “I actually came over here to talk to Kara about a project that she is helping me with.” She gave her a challenging look.

The other professor bit her lip, “We can finish this conversation another time, Kara. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your time. If you are interested, you know where to find me.”

The professor got up from the table giving Kara one last look before walking off. Kara released the breath she did not know she was holding.

“Thank you, for showing up when you did.” Kara thanked the older woman.

Alex continued rubbing her back, “No need for thanks, Kara. It’s what I do. Gather your things, send Sara a text and come with me.” She commanded.

Kara picked up her phone and shot out a quick text to Sara, letting her know that she was with Alex. She gathered her things and put them in her messenger bag, not caring that her notes, were going to be crumpled up. They walked the short distance to the building Alex’s class was located in. Alex reached for Kara’s hand and pulled her into her office she closed the door behind them and locked it. Next thing Kara knew she was had her back pushed against the door and Alex kissing her roughly. Kara knew this kiss all too well, this was the kiss that led to Kara sporting a huge mark on her neck. The last time this happened, Lucy was flirting with her, and Alex pulled her into the bathroom and proceeded to fuck her senseless. The next time Lucy saw her, she had a bright purplish, red mark on her neck. Lucy backed off with her flirting and now whenever she saw, Kara, Lucy would keep the conversation short and friendly.

Kara had a feeling that this was the territory that they were heading towards and she found herself panicking because they were in school.

“Alex.” Kara panted between kisses

This caused Alex to stop, “Oh my God! I am so sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to attack you like that.” She tried to explain herself.

Kara reached out and grabbed Alex’s face with her hands, “I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it is not, but given the situation we were in…it was understandable. But Alex, you can’t go all jealous girlfriend, when someone approaches me. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself, no matter what Kate or Diana says.”

Alex looked away in shame, “I’m-I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t trust Lena or her intentions towards you. It may be obvious to you, but she was looking at you like she wanted to tear you apart.”

Kara dropped her hands from Alex’s face, “Looking is different from touching. It should make you feel good, that you have a girlfriend, that everyone seems to want.”

Alex blinked owlishly, “Excuse me, what?”

Kara laughed softly, “You have me, so that shouldn’t make you jealous. At the end of the day, when all is said and done, I come home to you. I’m yours, Alex, and yours alone.”

“You’re damn right you are,” Alex smirked. “I saw you playing with your necklace while you were talking to, Professor Luthor. Is that a habit of yours?”

It was Kara’s turn to look away, “I don’t realize that I am doing it. I guess it’s a subconscious thing.” She tried to explain.

Alex was going to respond until there was a knock on the door.

“Professor Danvers? I need to talk to you for a moment.” Lena Luthor’s voice flitted through the door.

“Fuck!” Alex cursed under her breath, “Give me a minute.”

Kara saw an open door in the corner and tiptoed to it and closed the door, leaving it cracked a little so she could hear.

“To what do I owe this visit, Professor Luthor?” Alex asked casually.

The older woman smiled, “I wanted to talk to you, professor to professor about, Kara Zorel.”

Alex straightened up and sat down behind her desk, “What about Miss. Zorel?”

“I’ve been noticing that you have been spending an unusual amount of time with her. That could be seen as interference in a student’s studies. I have been trying to talk to Miss. Zorel, but she is always with you or Professor Sawyer. I know Professor Sawyer is dating a member of her family, but you, on the other hand, you are not.” Lena answered.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up at Lena’s revelation. She was confused about her professor knowing about her relationship with Maggie and how Maggie was dating Kate. Had the professor been keeping tabs on her? She thought back to what Lucy had said the night in the club, “Not all professors are who she thinks they are.”

“Miss. Zorel’s affiliations are really none of your concern. Miss. Zorel and I are working on a project together, so I don’t know what you are trying to get at. I’m curious as to why you’re so interested in her. You’ve never shown this much interest in a student before.” Alex gave nothing way.

Kara was impressed at Alex’s skills this must come in handy in the field or in whatever she does. She was dating a badass.

Lena smirked, “Miss. Zorel is a bright student and she is very academically inclined. I want her on my team, she would be a very valuable asset.”

Kara did not like the way that came out of the professor’s mouth. She really hoped that they were not getting into a pissing contest over her. The last thing she wanted was anyone fighting over her she had enough of that, with Kate and Diana.

“So you say, Professor Luthor. It sounds as if you have a more personal stake in this. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be in my office.” Alex volleyed back.

Lena was not one to be deterred, “You caught me, Professor Danvers. I am interested in Kara for personal reasons, reasons I will not disclose to you. I would like for you to talk to her to see if she would take the position as my helper, next semester. She seems to listen to you.”

Alex was getting annoyed, “She listens to me because unlike you, I am not trying to get into her pants.”

Kara covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Leave it to Alex to try and turn it around on the other professor. A part of her wanted to step out of the little room and tell them to stop, but the rational part decided to stay put. The last thing she wanted to do was draw Professor Luthor’s suspicion about her relationship with Alex.

“Ouch, Professor Danvers. That’s a wild accusation, as I said before, talk to her about possibly helping me. It would look good on her resume.” The professor replied smugly

Alex shrugged, “Sorry, Professor Luthor, but I will not be talking to Kara for you, she is already working with me and will be for the foreseeable future. Find another student, Kara Zorel is _mine_.”

Kara’s eyes almost popped out of her head at Alex’s tone, it was full of confidence and it made her panties wet. She cursed inwardly at her ability to control her hormones, but Alex was at her best when she was taking charge.

The professor was not impressed, “I didn’t mean to step on any toes. I didn’t realize that Kara was important to you. Forget we ever had this conversation.”

Kara heard the door close and she stepped out of the little room and ran over to Alex. She hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“That was so badass! I didn’t expect you to tell her about us.” Kara gushed.

Alex blushed, “I was not planning on it, but she didn’t leave me any choice. Hopefully, she will not cause any problems for us or you.”

Kara laughed, “If they say anything, it can be denied. After all, I am dating Sara.”

Alex poked Kara in the side, “On paper only. Take my keys and meet me out at my car, I’ll be out in a few moments.”

Kara took the professors keys and walked out of her office. She made sure that no one was looking or watching her as she left. The last thing she wanted was people all in her business, especially where Alex is concerned. She was almost to the parking lot when she was joined by Sara.

“I got your text about, Alex taking you home. I thought I would walk with you to make it look like we are leaving together.” She grabbed Kara’s hand in her and kissed her on the cheek.

Kara blushed, “Good save. Professor Luthor was all over me today, Alex stepped in and the rest was history.”

Sara gasped, “Holy shit! Alex told Professor Luthor about the two of you?! How badass was it?”

“It was so badassed, Alex was so cool and confident. I swear my panties were ruined. I’m used to this when we are in the bedroom, but to have her defend my honor against another teacher. That was so hot.” Kara continued excitedly.

“Please spare me the details about your sex life with, Alex. Whatever you two get into in her red room of pain, is not my cup of tea. Keep that kinky shit away from me.” Sara grabbed her neck for emphasis.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s not what you think it is. So far I’ve been tied up, spanked, given her pleasure, you know all that other good stuff, that I am not going to tell you.”

Sara shook her head, “I never took you for the kinky type, Zorel. Who knew that underneath those cardigans and god-awful dresses was a little kinky bitch. I’m kind of sad that I never got to see this side of you.”

Kara pushed her friend, “You wouldn’t be able to handle it. Are you coming over tonight or are you going over to Nyssa’s?”

“I’m going over to Nyssa’s her roommate is gone, so we are going to Netflix and chill.” Sara shot back

“In other words, you’re going to Netflix and fuck.” Kara elaborated.

Sara laughed, “I like this side of you, Kara. What about you? What are you going to do tonight?”

“Study.” Kara looked at the ground.

“Of course you are. Here you are, my lady. I’ll talk to you later.” Sara kissed her on the cheek.

Kara smiled, “My knight in shining armor. Text me later, okay?”

Sara smirked, “Yes, Miss. Zorel. I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Is there something I should know about here?” Alex approached the two.

Sara cleared her throat, “No, I’m keeping, my girl company. I’ll talk to you later, Kara. I love you.” She gave her a side hug.

Kara blushed, “I love you too, Sara.”

Kara and Alex watched as Sara walked off and disappeared into the distance. Silence fell between the couple. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable it was a very comfortable.

“If I didn’t know the truth, I would assume you and Sara were more than just friends.” Alex teased.

Kara shook her head, “You didn’t know? She’s my side chick. When you aren’t around, she satisfies all my needs.” Kara sassed back.

Alex smacked Kara playfully on the ass, “Watch it, Kara. Let’s get you home, I have to meet Maggie and Susan in about forty-five minutes.”

Kara smirked and got in the car, “Fine.” She pouted.

“Brat,” Alex called out before closing Kara’s door.

The drive to Kara’s apartment wasn’t long at all, it’s never long, she lives five minutes from the university. Kara learned that her living so close to the university was one of the reasons why Alex stayed over a lot. Except for nights when she was working at the D.E.O, she goes straight to her apartment. On those nights, Kara will be at Alex’s apartment or she would be at hers spending time with Nyssa and Sara.

“I’m gonna miss seeing you tonight.” Kara lamented.

Alex smiled, “I’m gonna miss seeing you too, but we will see each other tomorrow night. You’re spending the evening at my place. I’ll text you tonight while I’m out.”

Kara beamed, “Keep it PG, okay? The last time you texted me while you were out, I had to lie to, Kate about why I was blushing.”

“You mean to tell me that, Kate didn’t know that her niece, was being virtually fucked by her lover.” Alex shot back.

Kara and Alex never came up with a name for her to address her as. They wrote out the contract, came up with a safe word, which Alex found quite comical. But Alex didn’t request that she called her anything. Kara didn’t think that much about it, if Alex wasn’t going to say anything, then she wasn’t going to say anything either.

“She probably knew something was going on, but she didn’t know what. She’s supposed to be a detective, but she is doing a crappy job at detecting.” Kara loved teasing Kate about her skills sometimes but she would never do that with Batwoman.

Alex laughed, “So you want your, aunt to find out how naughty, you really are?”

Kara shook her head, “No! Hell no! She would have your ass.”

“That is true. I like my ass the way that it is.”

“So do I.” Kara grinned.

Alex pulled into Kara’s apartment complex and pulled up to the front entrance of her building.

“I’m gonna miss you tonight,” Alex told her quietly.

Kara’s cheeks were flushed, “I’m gonna miss you tonight too. Text me and let me know that you are okay. I’ll see you after school tomorrow.”

Alex leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, “I am definitely looking forward to that. I need to get going before I am late.”

Kara opened up the car door, “We wouldn’t want that. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Kara,” Alex replied.

Kara got out of the door and headed into the building. She turned to see Alex watching her, she sent a small wave her way and continued towards the elevator. Things were looking up for her and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is not the last we've seen of Lena Luthor. Her insinuation about Alex's relationship with Kara.
> 
> Possessive Alex for the win, she is not as possessive, as I wanted her but things happened.
> 
> The next chapter has a big reveal! Stay tuned for that!


	23. The One Where the Secrets in the Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns something new about Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This is a PSA, PLEASE READ BEFORE MOVING ON TO THE STORY***
> 
> This chapter contains a little bit of blood play! If that is not your thing please don't read the end of the chapter. I don't want you coming to me with pitchforks about how gross it is. This is your warning turn back now. If you don't mind, then fall down the rabbit hole.

Alex’s evening with the girls was cut short when she and Vasquez got called into the DEO, something about humans with alien technology. It was a long night, but the humans were captured, and the guns confiscated. They learned that the weapons were received from Cadmus and the ones they have now, will not be the last. After they were debriefed, Alex went into her lab and pulled out Kara’s ‘vitamin’. She was curious about it and wanted to learn what it actually does. She broke down the pill into a fine powder before putting it in one of the test tubes. She added a little bit of liquid and shook it. The powder glowed in an eerie pink color, this confused Alex. This was unlike any pill she had seen before, she was about to write down her findings until she was interrupted.

“Agent Danvers, what are you still doing here?” J’onn asked.

Alex put the tube down, “Nothing sir, I’m running a few tests on something I found.”

J’onn looked at the tube, “What did you find that was so interesting?”

She knew that J’onn could read her mind and tell when she was lying, “I wanted to find out what was in the vitamins that Kara is taking.”

“You want to what? Alex, you can’t do that.” J’onn told her gruffly.

Alex frowned, “Why not? I only want to know what she is taking and to see if it is safe.”

J’onn paced, “Don’t get involved in something you don’t know about. Those vitamins are for protecting, Kara.”

Alex was confused, “Protect her from what? She’s human.”

The director pinched the bridge of his nose, “Kara is not human, Alex.”

“W-what do you mean she is not human?” The agent asked confusion clouding her voice.

J’onn sighed, “This does not go beyond these walls and you are not to tell, Kara any of this. This is highly classified and sensitive information. If it’s found out that you know, then that would be considered a huge breach of trust.”

“J’onn? What aren’t you telling me? Is Kara an alien?”

The Martian didn’t say anything at first, “Kara is Kryptonian/Amazonian.”

“Huh? How is that possible?” Alex asked.

He pointed to the chair, “Sit down, Alex.” He exhaled, “Kara was a baby when Krypton was destroyed. Her pod got knocked off course and was stuck in the phantom zone. Her pod had been released from the zone and instead of coming to earth, she was sent to Themyscira instead. Diana had found her. Diana raised her for a year and the same powers that Wonder Woman has, was funneled into, Kara. This was done to keep her origins a secret.”

Alex was in total shock, “So does that mean, Kara is one of the most powerful beings on earth? Even more powerful than Superman?”

“Yes, it is one of the reasons why she has to keep taking those vitamins. She is the last child of Krypton and her mother had a lot of enemies, if they find out, Kara is on earth. They will come after her and bring hell on earth.” J’onn continued.

Alex didn’t know what to make of this information, her girlfriend was a literal fucking Goddess. A badass Goddess at that, a Goddess that could probably break her in half. She found it kind of hot, that she had Kara under her control. The rational side of her was freaking out about having Kara without vitamins. She was going to have to lie to Kara for as long as she can, she wasn’t comfortable with that.

“If she was with the Amazonians, why was she brought here to earth? They could have kept her.” Alex wondered.

The Martian turned away from Alex, “Diana wanted her to have a normal human life, so they put her with the Kent’s. She was supposed to go to your parents but, Clark insisted that he stayed close to her.”

Alex frowned, “You mean to tell me, if Kara had been placed with my parents, she would have been my sister?”

J’onn turned around, “She would have been your sister, but fate had a different plan. Your paths crossed in another way, with you as her professor. You, Alex was supposed to be Kara’s protector. That is why you were sent to NCU. You were destined to protect her from harm.”

Alex felt light-headed and dizzy, “Protect her? Protect her how? She is a freaking Goddess among humans.”

J’onn shook his head, “Not now, Alex. You can’t treat her any differently, being human, is all that she knows. And for all intents and purposes, she is human. I assigned you to look out for her because I trust you. You were trained by the best and I have a lot of people, that I have to answer to if anything was to happen to her.”

The agent sighed, “I understand, J’onn, but what happens when she finds out? Then what? She is going to be pissed, that everyone she trusted, lied to her. I am one of the people she trusts the most. This could ruin my relationship with her if it ever came out.”

J’onn walked over to his agent, “That is why it can never come out. Let her continue taking her vitamins. Treat her like you’ve always been treating her like she is a human. Stop doing research and be her friend/girlfriend or whatever it is that you two are to each other. I’m trusting you, Alex, you’re the only one in here that I do trust.”

She needed to go home and have a serious drink, “I…I’ll keep your secret but if this comes out and it ruins what I have with her, then you won’t be dealing with a pissed off Kryptonian/Amazonian, you will be dealing with a pissed off human.”

J’onn gave her a smile, “I won’t let it come to that. Go home, Agent Danvers and this conversation never happened.” He reminded her as he exited the lab.

Alex sat there for a few minutes trying to wrap her head around everything that J’onn was telling her. Her girlfriend is a Demi-Goddess, more powerful than Superman himself. That explained why Kate and Diana were super protective of Kara. That also explained why Kara’s relationship with Diana was more intimate than her relationship with, Kate. Diana had raised Kara for a year, before sending her to Kansas. Alex got up and went over to where the test tube was sitting. She picked it up and poured the contents down the sink and diluted it with peroxide. Alex rinsed out the test tube and put it in the sterilizer before picking up her journal. She ripped out the pages and sent them through the cross-cut shredder, and deposited the tiny pieces of paper in a biohazard bag.

Once her lab had been sanitized and scrubbed, she turned off the light and locked the door, but not before putting in her security code. With a resigned sigh she made her way out of the building. She sent a quick text to Kara letting her know that she was going to be coming by, she needed to be with, Kara tonight. When she received a response she made her way out of the building and headed to her SUV.

The drive to Kara’s apartment wasn’t all that long but it did give her time to think. If things would have been different, Kara would have been her sister. She was thankful to fate that they had different plans. Alex was confused on how she was supposed to protect, Kara. She was merely human, but that didn’t matter, she would protect Kara with everything she was. Alex pulled the vehicle into the complex and parked in the spot that closest to the building. The agent turned off the car and rested her head on the back of the seat. Alex had to be normal and her usual self. She steeled her resolve, got out of the car and made her way to the building.

Alex made her way up to Kara’s apartment in no time and used her key to let herself in. She wasn’t prepared for what she saw. In the middle of the living room was Kara and Sara playing _Just Dance 4_ on Xbox. Alex pulled out the phone and began taking a small video of the two of them together. They looked so innocent and so young playing a simple game. J’onn’s words kept playing in her head. Kara is human and should continue to be treated as such.

“Hey, Alex.” Kara stopped the game and greeted her girlfriend.

Alex put her phone away, “Hey, babe. You looked like you were having fun.”

Kara was breathing heavily, “Umm…yeah.”

“I’m going to go and leave you two lovebirds alone,” Sara spoke up.

Alex held up her hand, “You don’t have to leave because I am here. You two were having fun, don’t let me stop you.”

Alex was kind of happy that Sara was here. She didn’t think she could handle Kara on her own, not after the revelation that was revealed about her girlfriend. The professor wasn't scared or turned off in any way, she had a mere curiosity about, Kara.

Sara put the controller down, “It’s okay, I need to head home anyways before it gets too late.”

Kara pouted, “Oh, so you only came over to release some tension. I see how much I mean to you.”

Sara grabbed her jacket, “You know I love you. You’re my number one, my always, cupcake.” She sent a wink her way.

Alex tried her best not to grip Kara’s hand, they were just teasing each other like they always did. The professor knew this but the darker side of her couldn’t help but flare up at this. After counting to ten mentally, Alex relaxed. Kara and Sara are just friends.

“That’s what I thought. You can’t replace the irreplaceable. You’re my always too, hunny bunny.” Kara smiled. “Text me when you get home.”

Sara cleared her throat, “Right, this is me going. Don’t I always text you?”

“Sometimes you forget, you need a reminder. Now go, I love you.”

“I love you too. See you on Friday, Alex.” Sara addressed the older woman in the room.

Alex smiled, “I’ll see you on Friday, Miss. Lance and make sure you study, the final is going to kick your ass.”

Sara didn’t say anything else as she left the apartment. Kara led Alex over to the couch and sat down next to her. Alex took off her jacket followed by her boots and placed them on the end of the couch while laying her jacket on the back of the couch. This is familiar to her, familiar to them both. She looked at Kara with a new eyes, her girlfriend looked so human, but is also alien. This would take some getting used to but she could see herself loving, Kara despite her Kryptonian physiology.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “Looking at you like what? I’m not looking at you any differently.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Yes, you are. You’re looking at me like you’re going to lose me. Did something happen tonight?”

“No, Kara!” Alex answered a little too quickly, “I mean, nothing happened tonight, just some human shenanigans. I’m not looking at you any differently than I had before. So, you and Sara looked like you were having fun.” She decided to change the topic.

Kara wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but let it go, “We were, it’s been a while since we could let our hair down. She went over to Nyssa’s for a little Netflix and chill, they were partially into the chill…when Nyssa’s parents stopped by unannounced.”

Alex laughed, “That had to be embarrassing. To be a fly on that wall.”

“So what brings you by tonight? Did you have a good time with Maggie and Susan?”

This was one of the things that Alex loved about Kara, her concern for others. She would make sure that the others around her are included, and make them feel important. Her girlfriend, alien or not had a bigger heart than most humans.

“Yeah, we had a good time. Until we had to take care of some humans playing with alien technology. Other than that, we played some pool and had some drinks. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to kick back like that.” Alex replied.

Kara moved closer to Alex, “Sounds like you had a good time. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, though, you needed it. You’ve been entirely too stressed lately.”

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara, “Being with you is all the stress relief that I need. If I remember correctly someone here owes me a massage.”

Kara whined, “But, but I won fair and square. Why do I have to give you a massage? I already got the ‘A’ in your class.”

“I told you, you had to work for that, ‘A’ so consider giving me a massage a way to work for it,” Alex smirked.

She loved teasing Kara like this, yes, Kara received an A in her class for the semester but being able to touch and spend time with her make it so much better. Plus, she had to admit seeing Kara get flustered was a bonus. Alex didn’t have her doing anything too bad, just little stuff here and there. Kara gave the best massages and had hands that were so soft, she enjoyed having them all over her body.

Kara relented, “Fine, but don’t expect a happy ending, like normal.”

Alex ran her tongue across her teeth, “If I remember correctly, you’re not the one giving the commands, Mon Cherie. But for your information, I didn’t want the happy ending, but just for that, I want one. And you Miss. Zorel will deliver it.”

“Yes, Dr. Danvers. You can go and get ready, I’ll be there in a minute.” Kara acquiesced.

Alex dropped a kiss to her forehead and made her way over to Kara’s bed. She could hear her girlfriend shuffling around the apartment making sure the doors are locked and so forth. The professor began stripping out of her clothes and putting them in the dirty clothes hamper. She made a mental note to do laundry on Saturday. The whole domestic situation is a new for her, but she finds herself liking it very much. On days that she is off from her other job, she is with Kara, they cook dinner together, play games, and enjoy each other’s company. It’s not suffocating at all and best of all, it is not co-dependent like her last relationship. They were able to maintain their own persona and not being seen as an extension of each other. There were disagreements between the two, but they sit down and talk, they hear each other out, come to an understanding, and apologize. Her relationship with Kara is the best one by far and she is genuinely happy.

Alex could hear Kara pulling out the basket of oils and made her way to the bed to lay down. As soon as she was situated she saw Kara enter the room with the basket and noticed that she had changed out of her usual pajamas. She had on a pair of barely there shorts and a tank top, her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Kara was relaxed and very confident this sent shivers down Alex’s spine, tonight was going to be fun.

“I see that you are ready for your massage.” Kara brought Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex cleared her throat, “Yeah, I am. It’s been a rather stressful day and I need to relax and unwind.”

Alex felt the bed dip under Kara’s weight. “I can definitely help with that, Dr. Danvers. Are there any particular places that need more attention than others?”

Alex exhaled, “Maybe my lower back and my calves, they had a strenuous workout today.”

This was their thing whenever Kara gave her a massage. She would pretend to be a client and Kara was her masseuse. Alex would do the same when she was the one giving Kara a massage, it was fun and gave them a chance to play around with different accents. This time, Kara decided to keep her accent which she was okay with.

Alex could hear light music playing in the background it had sounded like rain falling. This caused her to relax some more. The room no longer had a brightness to it, the room was bathed in soft candlelight. Kara was pulling out all the stops tonight, her girlfriend must have done a lot of research.

“My pleasure. Relax and let me take care of you. I would like for you to inhale deeply and tell me what you smell?” Kara asked.

Alex inhaled and noticed a very light aroma enter her nose, “I smell lavender and a little hint of jasmine.”

Kara hummed in agreement, “Lavender will help you relax and jasmine is for effect. I need you to relax for me. I want this massage to be satisfying. Is there a particular oil that you would like for me to use tonight?”

Alex had to think about all the oils that they had, they had so many that she liked, but it was hard for her to choose.

“You choose which one to use.”

Kara smiled, “With pleasure, Dr. Danvers.”

She could hear Kara looking through the bottles and heard a small chuckle as she picked the oil. Alex could hear Kara blowing on her hands to warm up the oil, they have used all kinds of oils, but Alex preferred the ones that heat up on contact. The anticipation was getting to her as she heard Kara preparing herself. The professor didn’t have to wait long as she felt the oil being drizzled along her spine. She let out an appreciative moan and Kara hadn’t even done anything yet.

Alex could feel Kara’s hands on her shoulders, she relaxed as she felt the added pressure in her shoulders. Kara went from hard strokes to softer ones, lulling her into a sense of utter relaxation. Alex concentrated on the softness of Kara’s hands and the warmth of the oils as she used the pad of her thumbs to apply pressure on either side of her spine, making deliberate strokes, so she could feel them.

“How does that feel, Dr. Danvers? Is it too much pressure?” Kara’s voice was faint.

Alex licked her lips, “It’s just right, but do you think you could work my lower back? There is a lot of tension there.”

The professor felt Kara apply light pressure to the small of her back. Alex hissed lightly as the pressure began to lessen. She could feel herself getting aroused by Kara touching her _there_. She moaned and wiggled against the sheets as Kara took her time lavishing attention on that particular spot. Alex almost cried out in disappointment as Kara’s hands traveled further down her body. She was in complete and euphoric bliss and Alex tried her best not to fall asleep.

It was difficult because Kara was too damn good at what she’s doing. Alex loved the way Kara was in tune with her body and anticipated her need, before she could even say anything. Her girlfriend was talented as fuck with her hands and she was so happy that she is the one who gets to experience them.

“Oh God, that feels so good. Don’t stop.”

Kara giggled, “My name is, Kara but I can go by God too if you want.”

“More like, Goddess,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

Kara leaned down, “Is there any other parts of your body that need attention?” She whispered in Alex’s ear. “Maybe here.” Alex felt pressure in her inner thighs as Kara spread her legs apart.

The professor shook her head, “Not there, a little higher.”

She felt Kara’s hands go up higher until she reached the apex of her thighs. Alex wondered if Kara could tell how turned on she was. She tried to keep still as Kara brushed her fingers against her pussy. She was entirely too good at this.

“Tell me what you want, Dr. Danvers. I’ll give you whatever you want, just say the word.” Kara’s voice developed a breathy lilt.

Alex was going to die, “Fuck me.” She whispered.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Kara bit down on Alex’s ear.

Alex could feel Kara taking her time removing her already ruined panties down her hips, over her thighs and down her legs. She kicked off the offending material when they were on her ankles. The anticipation was getting to her she needed, Kara’s hands on her, yesterday. Alex didn’t have to wait any longer as she felt Kara’s skilled fingers making their way through wet folds. She bucked her hips each time, Kara’s fingers grazed her clit but moaned her displeasure when she left it alone.

“Enough with the teasing, Kara. Fuck me.” Alex commanded.

Kara didn’t have to be told twice as she pushed two fingers deep inside of Alex’s dripping core. She couldn’t contain her excitement at the little yelp that Alex gave. Alex was not prepared for the sudden intrusion but honestly she didn’t care. She canted her hips against the bed as Kara’s fingers began working her up to a delicious high. The professor couldn’t think of anything else except for the fingers that were driving her slowly to the brink.

“I need more, Kara, add another finger.” Came Alex demand.

Alex cried out passionately as she felt her girlfriend add another finger, stretching her just the way she liked it. It didn’t take Kara long to learn what she liked and what she didn’t like and that is something she appreciated. Her girlfriend was a very good student and was very eager to learn what made her feel good. Alex nearly lost her mind as Kara removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue. She was about to complain until she felt Kara’s hand urging her hips up and she complied. Kara taking her from behind the pressure of the bed against her breasts made for the perfect storm. Alex could feel her self-control slipping as Kara applied more pressure to her clit. Alex could feel her everywhere and didn’t know how that was humanly possible.

“Kara, please. I am so close, Oh God, I’m almost there. Make me come, Kara, make me come NOW!” Alex gritted out not caring how desperate she sounded.

She could feel Kara doubling up her efforts she felt like her body was on fire. The fire started low in her belly and fanned out through her veins. She felt like a volcano on the edge of explosion.

“K-Kara!” Alex screamed as her orgasm rocked her body taking her sanity along with her. She was pretty sure that the neighbors now knew her girlfriend's name. Alex felt the aftershocks of her orgasm flowing through her body.

“I…I can’t,” Alex mumbled into the pillow.

Alex figured Kara must have heard her because she no longer felt, Kara’s teeth or tongue.

“Was that satisfactory, Dr. Danvers?” Kara husked.

“I can’t feel my legs. You did well, Mon Cherie.” Alex replied sleepily.

When Alex woke up she noticed that she was a lone in the bed. She was covered with a light blanket, and noticed the bottle of water sitting on the night table. Alex smiled at how thoughtful Kara was. She got out of bed and went in search of some clothes and found a pair of her sweat pants and a t-shirt. Once she was dressed she made her way from the bed and found Kara asleep on the couch with a marketing book on her chest. Papers were fanned out on the coffee table a testament to Kara’s studying.

Alex removed the book from Kara’s hands and put it on the table. She spent a few moments watching her sleep, something that she did, on more than one occasion. Kara’s face was beautiful when she was awake, but nothing was more beautiful than her sleeping peacefully. Kara may be an alien by physiology, but by appearance and heart, she was very human and hers.

Alex got on her knees by the couch and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. This little movement caused Kara to stir, brown eyes met crystal blue.

“How long was I asleep for?” Kara asked sleepily.

Alex shrugged, “To be honest. I just woke up myself.”

Kara sat up, “What time is it?”

“Fifteen minutes after one. Your massage really relaxed me.”

“Are you sure it was my massage? Or could it be my adoring attention?” Kara asked cheekily.

Alex smirked, “Watch it, Kara. I can still put you across my knee.”

It was Kara who grinned widely, “I might enjoy that too much.”

Alex placed her hand on Kara’s bare thigh tracing little patterns on it, “I know you were left unsatisfied.”

“I was, but it’s umm okay. I wanted to make you happy.” Kara murmured.

“You do make me happy. Why don’t you come to bed and I can make you feel as good as you made me feel?” Alex looked from Kara’s eyes to between her legs, licking her lips suggestively.

Kara blushed, “I would like that but umm…Aunt Flo came to visit, so that wouldn’t be cool.”

This shouldn’t have aroused her but she could feel herself becoming wet, blood play was something that she had tried once or twice with her ex-girlfriend and she enjoyed it. Alex knew that Kara was into by the way her eyes lit up one day when Alex cut her finger.

“What’s a little blood between, girlfriends? Sex while on your period helps with cramps and can relax you. The choice is yours.” Alex knew that decision was ultimately up to, Kara.

“You won’t think it’s gross? I mean sucking the blood from your finger is different from drinking blood from the source.” Kara asked.

Alex bit her lip, “I don’t think it’s gross at all. If you don’t like it, you can always use your safe word for me to stop. Do you remember your safe word?”

Kara nodded her head, “Yes.”

“What is it?”

“Supergirl.” Kara tried to keep a straight face as she said it.

Alex was amused, “When do you use the safe word?”

Kara looked down and then back at Alex, “When I want you to stop.”

“You will never get in trouble for using your safe word.” She made sure to reinforce this with her lover.

“I know.” Came the soft response.

Alex smiled and kissed her lovingly, “Go get a shower and I will prepare the bed.” She commanded.

Kara got off the couch, “Yes, Dr. Danvers.”

Alex watched as Kara left the living room and went to the bathroom. She used this time to clean up Kara’s school materials and put them in her bag. Next she went to the closet and found and old towel and folded it in half, before putting it on Kara’s bed. A part of her wanted to get into the shower with, Kara, but she decided against it. She would give, Kara her privacy, and let her girlfriend come to her. Alex heard the shower turn off and saw the door open a few minutes later. Her mouth went dry as she saw Kara exit without a towel on, Kara was getting bolder in her actions, she liked it.

Alex wiggled her index finger in a come-hither-motion beckoning Kara to come closer. With every step that Kara made only served to make her even more turned on. Alex reached out for Kara and pulled her onto her lap. She didn’t care if her sweatpants were to be ruined, she wanted to be closer to her girl.

“Did you enjoy your shower, Mon Cherie?”

Kara swallowed, “I did enjoy it, very much so.”

Alex moved her head until she was a few inches away from Kara’s lips, “Can I have a taste?” She asked as her hands inched up Kara’s inner thighs. Alex could feel the warmth radiating from her lover.

“Y…yes.”

Alex swiped her fingers through Kara’s pussy lips gathering a little bit of blood on her fingers. She brought them up to her mouth and used her tongue to lick the blood and Kara’s juices off her fingers.

“Tastes good.” She whispered, “I want some more.”

Kara smirked, “Come and get it, Dr. Danvers. It’s all yours.” She whispered and leaned in to kiss Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex knows that Kara is not human and that she is Kryptonian/Amazonian. I did a little play on Kara's lineage, bet you didn't see that coming. So now Alex has to lie to Kara along with the rest of The Justice League. 
> 
> Kara will find out eventually but right now, I want to play in the sandbox with, Alex and Kara.


	24. The One Where Kara Visits the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over. Thanksgiving break is upon them and Diana and Kate take Kara to the DEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It thrills me that everyone like the little plot twist that I put on Kara's lineage so Kara is Kryptozonian. I am working on a companion piece to this story. It will tie into this one and it will explore Kara and Diana's relationship, from the time she landed on Themyscira, until she was placed with her adoptive family.
> 
> Righty-O on to the story

Finals were over and Kara could finally enjoy her Thanksgiving break. She studied her ass off and hoped that she passed all of her finals. All she could think about was Thanksgiving and all of the wonderful food she was going to eat. Kara decided not to go home for the holiday, instead, she decided on having a Friendsgiving, with Sara, Lucy, James and Winn Schott. Although she and Winn did not run in the same social circles, she heard about his dad and decided to invite him. She had invited Alex, but she was headed to Midvale to visit her parents for the holiday. Kara was a little disappointed, but she figured, that she should use this time to spend with her friends. She also needed a distraction from all of the weird dreams she’s been having. Kara couldn’t understand what they meant.

Sara had dropped her off at her apartment with a promise to be over later. Kara opened her apartment door and was surprised when she saw Kate and Diana sitting in her living room.

“Hey, guys! What’s up? I wasn’t expecting to see you here?” She dropped her messenger bag and headed into the living room.

“We wanted to surprise you, Kara, and spend some time with you. It’s been a while since the three of us had done anything together.” Kate answered.

Kara smiled, “That’s great! Let me text Sara and tell her that we are going out and that she can still come over.” She didn’t see the frown on Kate’s face.

Kara sent out a quick text to Sara and slid her phone back into her pocket, “So what are we going to do?”

Diana smiled, “We are going to take you to somewhere special. There is someone we would like for you to meet.”

Kara’s face fell, “Who am I meeting? Why am I meeting them?”

“It’s no one bad, I promise you. He is part of The Justice League, his name is, J’onn J’onzz. He is the director of the D.E.O.” Kate answered.

“And I am meeting him, because?” Kara asked clearly confused.

Diana decided to answer, “He has known you since you were a little girl. When he found out that you were here, he wanted to see you.”

Kara still wasn’t convinced, “So, he knew I was here the whole time. And now he wants to see me? What is this really about? I know just about every member of The Justice League, but I have never heard of him.”

“You may know him as Martian Manhunter. You used to follow him around when you were younger. You called him space dad.” Diana explained.

Kara blushed, “I called him space dad? Wow, I must have really been lame back then. Fine, we can go meet him, but I can’t be gone all night. Sara will be here and I don’t want her left here by herself.” She relented.

Kate clapped, “Okay then, let’s do this.”

The trio left the apartment and made their way to the invisible plane but Kate opted for flying. Kara entered the plane and put on her seatbelt, as soon as she was buckled in, the plane took off. She was headed to the D.E.O, the place where Alex worked, she hoped that she would see her there. Kara had always been curious about Alex’s other job and the uniform that she wears.

“How are your classes going, Kara?” Diana asked.

Kara beamed, “They are going okay. I think I passed all of my finals, but I think one of my professors have a thing for me.”

Diana raised an eyebrow, “Which professor is this?”

“Lena Luthor.” Kara sighed, “She’s been all over me since the beginning of the school year. It’s creepy and she will not back away. Alex even told her to stay away from me, but she still tries to contact me.”

“Kara, you have to stay away from Lena Luthor? She is Lex Luthor’s sister.” Diana told her.

Kara looked at her in surprise, “Wait? Is it true? Lena Luthor is Lex Luthor’s sister?”

“What do you mean is it true?” Diana asked. “Did someone tell you who she was?”

Kara knew she had messed up by asking that question. The last thing she wanted to do was to give Lucy as her source. She had to think of something quick, but lying was not her strong suit.

“There as a rumor going around that she was his sister, but I didn’t believe it. You know how people like to talk?” Kara tried to cover herself.

Diana seemed convinced, “Stay away from her, Kara. She is a dangerous woman and if she finds out who you are, there is no telling what she would do. If she continues bothering you, let Alex know, and she could take care of her for you.”

Kara frowned at this she was tired of everybody trying to protect her from everything. It’s been like that since she could remember. She was not a child anymore she was basically an adult and she could do what she wanted. Kara was not a fragile little snowflake, just because she didn’t have powers like everyone else, didn’t mean that she was a helpless little girl.

“Why do I have to have Alex fight my battles for me? First, you were telling me to be careful and now you want her to protect me? What aren’t you telling me, mother?” Kara questioned.

Diana gasped, “What did you just call me?”

Kara frowned, “I called you mother.”

“Why would you call me that? You have a mother.” Diana pressed for another answer.

Kara shrugged, “Because you are acting like my mom. I’ve also been having weird dreams about Themyscira, but I was younger…like baby younger. It was strange.”

Diana parked the invisible jet outside of a skyscraper that looked like it belongs in Gotham. Kara looked at the building in dread, it looked ominous to her. She really didn’t want to go inside of the building. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her palms were sweating.

“How long have you been having these dreams, Kara?” Diana asked gently.

Kara shrugged, “For about a week or so.”

“Have you been taking your vitamins?” The Amazonian asked again.

Kara shook her head, “No, I ran out of them.”

This concerned Diana, “Why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t you call Kate? How long has it been?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think it was important. I’ve been taking those vitamins for years, I’m pretty sure, I’ve become immune to them. I haven’t taken them in about a week.” Kara answered.

Diana sighed, “Have you noticed anything different?”

Kara shook her head, “Not that I know of, but I did break my alarm clock, though. It was strange.”

Diana rooted around the invisible jet until she pulled out a big bottle of vitamins, “Take one now, please.”

“Alright.” Kara opened the bottle and poured out a pill in the palm of her hand. She was handed a bottle of water.

Kara took the pill and swallowed it. She fussed when Diana told her to open her mouth and wiggle her tongue around. Her parents used to make sure that she did that when she was younger too.

“Good girl. Now let’s go inside, we don’t want to keep people waiting.”

Kara hopped out of the invisible jet and was whisked away in the air by Diana. It had been so long since she’s been taken flying. She squealed in delight as they flew through the air, it was such a refreshing feeling. When they entered the building Diana put her down.

“Oh my God! That was so cool! I forgot how awesome it was to fly with you. I missed it.” She exclaimed happily.

As soon as they landed they were greeted by a lot of agents in black and then a tall African American man approached them, followed by Alex, and Lucy. Kara was confused as to why Lucy was here. Apparently, the confusion was seen on her face because Lucy approached her.

“Hi, Kara.” Lucy greeted.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “You work here? How long has this been going on?”

“I’ve been here now for about three weeks,” Lucy explained.

She looked around, “Let me get this right, you’ve been working here for three weeks. With Alex?”

“Kara!” Diana called her harshly, “Now is not the time. Come say hello to J’onn.”

Kara straightened up and made her way over to where Kate, Diana, and Alex were. Alex sent a reassuring smile her way. Kara gladly returned it although it wasn’t as reassuring as Alex’s. They were going to have words about this. Alex knew that Lucy worked here and she didn’t say anything to her.

“Kara it is so good to see you again. You’ve grown a lot since I last seen you. You were about seven years old.” J’onn greeted her warmly.

Kara blushed, “It’s good to see you too, but you look very different, from what I remember. I think. Weren’t you green?”

J’onn laughed, “You remember my alien persona, but this is my human skin. You’re still as inquisitive as I remember.”

Kara shrugged, “I guess.”

“Why don’t I show you around and it will give us a chance to catch up?” J’onn suggested.

Kara looked at Diana, “Is it okay if I go?”

“Of course, little one. We’ll be here.”

“Shall we, Miss. Zorel?”

Kara smiled, “We shall. Lead the way.”

Kara fell in step with J’onn as he showed her the many different rooms of the DEO. It was very impressive and she found herself amazed by all of the gadgetry that is in here. She saw the holding cells, the control center, and a few other places. He showed her the sun room that housed a sun bed.

“What’s that for?” Kara asked, walking towards the sun bed.

J’onn saw where she was pointing, “That’s a solar bed that mimics the earth's sun. It recharges Kryptonian cells.”

“Like Superman?”

The Martian frowned, “Yes, like Superman.”

Kara smiled, “Can I try it out?”

“Not right now, Kara. We have more to see.” He tried to get her away from the bed.

Kara pouted, “Okay, where to next?”

They stopped in a lab and J’onn opened the door, “This is Agent Danvers lab. She can show you her office personally.”

Kara looked around in awe, “So this is where she does all the science and research? She really is a scientific badass.”

“She is one of my best agents, she could be the director one day. You know, since you’ve come into her life, she’s a lot happier. Thank you for making her happy.” J’onn told her.

Kara ducked her head trying to hide her blush, “She makes me happy. It’s kind of weird, though, seeing her in all black and standing next to my ex-girlfriend.”

“Ah yes, you dated Lucy a while back.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, my sophomore year. It didn’t end very well but we are trying to make the best of it.”

“I’m glad. I should get you back up to the front. I have some things to discuss with Batwoman and Wonder Woman. I am sure Alex and Lucy both would love to show you around their offices.” J’onn led Kara out of Alex’s lab.

Kara grinned, “Definitely. Thank you for taking the time to show me around. Will I be seeing you again? I mean since you’re here in National City.”

J’onn smiled, “I’m always around, Kara. I am always around.”

They made it back to the main area and it looked like Wonder Woman, Batwoman, Alex and Lucy were having a very deep and serious conversation. Their faces were serious with no emotion whatsoever. Kara wondered what they were talking about that warranted such serious faces.

“What’s going on here? Are you giving Lucy and Alex _the_ talk?”

Kate laughed, “No, we are not giving them _the_ talk. Alex and I have an understanding already. Lucy is getting an understanding.”

“Alex, Lucy. Why don’t you show Kara your offices and the training room?” J’onn suggested.

Alex crinkled her nose, “Yes, sir. Kara let me show you my office.”

“Okay, show me your office.” Kara grinned.

The trio left leaving the superheroes to talk. Kara felt a little awkward walking with her ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend. This was like a T.V. show or movie with a love triangle of doom. She concentrated more on Alex, than she did on Lucy, it was better that way. They went down a winding hallway until they stopped at a door. The plaque said _Agent Danvers_ , it was very professional and so Alex.

“This is my office when I am not in the lab, or in the control room. I am in here grading papers and coming up with your tests and quizzes.” Alex described as she opened the door.

Kara stepped in and took in the modest size room. It looked like a typical office, there was a black desk, with a simple computer. Alex had different awards and accolades on the wall. She spied a picture of the two of them together on a frame on the desk. She picked it up and realized that it was the picture that they took on their trip to Ojai. The one where she had on the blue dress and Alex had on the suit.

“Your office is just like the one at school. Except there isn’t a picture of us together on your desk.” Kara spoke up.

Alex smiled, “Well, I don’t want to have everyone in on our relationship, but once you are no longer my student. We will make it officially known.” She replied as she walked over to Kara.

“Ahem, not in front of me please.” Lucy cleared her throat, “I am so over it, but that does not mean, I want to see it.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Umm, yeah, right. So your office, Lucy?”

The trio walked a little further until they reached Lucy’s office. Her door was opened and Kara walked in behind Lucy.

“Welcome to my office, it’s not as well decorated as, Alex’s but this is my calm down space.”

Kara looked around the office it was the same size as Alex’s but it was very sterile. The only thing of life that she saw was a picture of her and James in a frame on her desk. She was curious as to why she didn’t have any pictures of her and her sister together. It was just so plain and so boring.

“It suits you.” Kara smiled. “So where to next?”

Alex and Lucy exchanged looks, “The training room.”

Kara looked between the both of them, “What’s so cool about the training room? It’s a room where you probably fight. Why would I find that interesting?”

Alex grinned, “You’ll see. Come on.”

Kara frowned, “I don’t like the sound of this.”

Lucy looped her arm through Kara’s, “It’s nothing bad, seriously.”

They made their way towards the training room and Kara knew she described it just how it looked. The room reminded her of the one that she was in Themyscira, except for this one had lower training lights.

“So this is the training room. This is where Lucy and myself train together or me and Vasquez train together. Even though Lucy and Vasquez do not go into the field, it is important that they learn how to defend themselves.” Alex explained.

Kara smiled, “This kind of reminds me of the training room in Themyscira except it had a lot of padding, and a few other things. So this is where you come to train, how cool is that? How long do you train for?”

“Well, you train for about twelve hours a day, before you even step out in the field. It took me two years before I even went into the field.” Alex explained.

Lucy shrugged, “Given my military background, I had to train for a year before I was even let into the field. Then I was put as co-director of the DEO, so I don’t go into the field much.”

Kara laughed, “This is quite hilarious, the professor is being commanded by a former student. This is probably every student's fantasy.”

“Not mine,” Lucy said a little too quickly.

Alex rolled her eyes, “So this is what I do on the side. When I retire at the end of the year, I will be working full time at the DEO.”

“So you’re not going to be teaching at the university anymore?” Kara asked.

The agent sighed, “Nope, this is my last year teaching. My contract is up this year and pulling double duty, is taking a toll on me.”

Kara’s frown deepened, “But that means, you’ll be put in dangerous situations.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm, “I can defend myself. I can kill someone six different ways, by using one finger.”

Lucy coughed, “I’m going to leave you two alone. I have to go, James and I are leaving for his mom’s tonight. Have a happy Thanksgiving.”

Kara and Alex were left alone in the training room. Alex maneuvered herself so that she was standing in front of Kara. They looked at each other neither one saying anything, their eyes were conversing for them. The warmth love and tenderness was flowing between them, in that moment no words were needed, as their lips touched each other’s. The kiss was short and sweet, but left them both quite breathless.

“I think it’s time that we get back to everyone. I don’t want Kate and Diana looking for you.” Alex broke the silence.

Kara exhaled lightly, “That is true. Diana will probably tear the place down looking for me. We don’t want that.”

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, “Let’s go. I hope you can come and visit me more often.”

“I don’t know if J’onn would go for that. I am a civilian after all.” Kara replied.

“Things may change. You never know.”

They walked towards the front but stopped when they heard voices talking in hushed tones. They weren’t very pleasant tones. Diana looked upset and Kate looked concerned. Kara wondered what they were talking about.

“We are not discussing this again. We’ll have to change it or something. I will not do that to my daughter.”

Kara heard Diana say. This confused her she didn’t know that Diana had a daughter. Why didn’t she tell her?  
“She needs to learn how to fully protect herself, Diana. What if someone knows who she is? How is she going to defend herself? I’m not talking about exposing her full power, just enough to protect her.” J’onn’s voice was low and harsh.

Diana shook her head, “I can’t and will not agree to that. We worked long and hard to protect her and keep her concealed. If she exposes herself, even with a little power, it could unleash hell on earth. You said that yourself.”

“You know what? Why don’t we go back to my office and talk? I won’t be seeing you for four days.” Alex didn’t want Kara to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Kara crossed her arms, “Why? I want to hear the rest of the conversation? I want to know what they’re talking about. I want to know why Diana is upset?”

Alex sighed, “Some things are better left alone. If Diana or Kate wanted you to know they would tell you. Now, come on let’s give them a moment alone.”

Kara was not placated if anything she was more determined to find out what they were talking about. Whatever it was upset Diana and Kate to an extent. There was a lot of secrecy going on and she was definitely going to find out what it was about. She pushed that little bit aside and decided to focus her attention on Alex.

“Yes, Dr. Danvers.”

Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her office, “Not in the office, Kara.”

Kara gave her the puppy dog eyes, “I won’t be seeing you for four days, Alex. That’s like an eternity.”

“That’s not going to work, Kara. Not today, do you really want to do that? I’m pretty sure that Diana and Kate would not want to see you in all your glory.” Alex told her.

That was a bucket of ice water for Kara, “You know what? You’re right. I guess we’ll have to either sext each other, while you’re away.”

Alex pulled Kara into her office and closed the door, “Oh you can count on that.”

Kara forgot about the conversation that was going on in the front of the building. It was hard to think when Alex was kissing her like her life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is going on? What was that all about?
> 
> It's about to get real!


	25. The One Where Thanksgiving is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is over but Alex is still out of town. Kara is alone and missing Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for sticking around with this little story of mine! It's a roller coaster of a story but so worth it, so thank you again for sticking with me. I love reading your thoughts and ideas, I like writing a story where the readers, can interact with the story and figure out what's going to happen next. I have declared my love for the Kalex fandom, you guys are awesome as fuck!
> 
> On another note: WM!Alex is sexy as fuck! I have never been turned on so much in my life. I thought my ovaries were going to explode. I thought Myriad Controlled!Alex was hot but evil!Alex had her beat. She can dominate me any day. I may have to use her for another story that I have in mind.
> 
> Right...on to the story

Thanksgiving had come and gone and it was one of the best that Kara had ever had. Sara came over along with Winn, and Lucy and James came over after they left his mother’s house. Kara was still a little miffed about Alex not telling her that she worked with Lucy, at the DEO. Alex tried to explain to her, that it wasn’t her place to tell, but Kara felt it was a lie by omission. It was now Friday and she found herself alone in her apartment enjoying the peace. Kara loved being around her friends and family, but she also enjoys her solitude as well. So that is why she is on her couch eating popcorn and watching One Day at A Time. Kara was on the episode where, Elena was at her quincenara when her phone beeped. She glanced at her phone and saw it was a text from Alex.

_Professor Sexy: I miss you_

Kara smiled at the text, it was simple, but the intent behind it was sweet. They didn’t get a chance to really talk to each other yesterday, since they were both so busy. This disappointed Kara but then she realized that she was still a little miffed about, Alex’s omission.

_Kara: I’m still mad at you, but I miss you too._

_Professor Sexy: I don’t know what else to do, Kara. It was Lucy’s place to tell, not mine, so you can’t hold that against me. I hope you can forgive me._

_Kara: I know it’s not your place to tell, but a little heads-up would have been nice. I’m a little on edge because people in my life are lying to me._

_Professor Sexy: I don’t think anyone is lying to you, what you heard could have been about anyone. Do you have a minute to talk? I’m going to all you._

_Kara: I’m alone go ahead and call._

As soon as Kara sent the text her phone started to ring. The familiar ringtone that was Alex’s alone was enough to make her smile. Kara had to stop denying it, she’s got it bad for, her professor.

“Hi, Alex.”

“Hey, yourself. I missed the sound of your voice.” Alex’s voice floated into her ear.

Kara got comfortable on her couch, “I miss the sound of your voice. I miss you period, it’s hard waking up and realizing that you’re not here. I’ve gotten spoiled by your presence.”

Alex laughed, “I know what you mean. I told my mom about you yesterday, she wants to meet you one day.”

This surprised Kara, “You did? That’s great, I would definitely like to meet her too. I mean, you already met most of my family, except for my mom and dad.”

Kara had talked to her parents yesterday and she told them all about Alex. Her mother was over the moon and her dad was ecstatic. He didn’t have to worry about Kara getting pregnant or keeping her away from boys. They did say that they wanted to meet her and that when they get the chance, they would be making the trek to National City.

“I do, don’t I? Speaking of parents did you talk to yours?”

“They are so happy that I am in a relationship and that I am happy. They will be making a trip to National City so, you will be meeting my parents too.” Kara explained happily.

Alex inhaled sharply, “Meeting the parents, this is huge, we haven’t even dated for six months yet.”

Kara chuckled, “True but it’s best to do it now, then wait until, later. My parents are really happy that I found someone. I don’t think they will be so hard on you like, Kate and Diana, well more like Diana. Tell me about your holiday. What did you have? When are you coming back?”

“Slow down, Kara. It was okay, we had a lot of food. My mom was still her overbearing self, but that is the norm. You know, since my father had died. A few of my friends from high school came over and we had fun. To answer your question, I will be back on Sunday. Is it alright if I stop by?” Alex asked.

“Yes, you can. You spend a lot of time over here, it’s practically your second home. I would love to see you, though.” Kara amended.

“How was your Friendsgiving? Did you and Lucy kill each other?” The professor asked casually.

Kara sighed, “Friendsgiving was great! Sara and Winn came over to help me cook. Lucy and James came over after they left his mother’s. James is a really nice guy; I can see why Lucy is in love with him. Lucy and I didn’t kill each other but I did tell her that we would be having a talk soon. She did apologize for keeping working for the DEO a secret, but it was done, for protocol reasons.”

Alex scoffed, “Oh you are quick to talk to her later, but yet, you are still mad at me for not telling you. Dude, how is that even fair?”

Kara had to try her best to keep herself from laughing. The way Alex casually dropped the word dude was pretty cute. She’s only heard her use that word once or twice and that was when she was talking to, Maggie.

“I can stop being mad at you for the right price.” Kara teased.

Alex laughed throatily, “What price would that be, Miss. Zorel?”

“I have to think about that one.”

“Of course you do. What are you doing? Where is Sara?” Alex wanted to change the conversation.

Kara shrugged even though, Alex couldn’t see her, “I am watching One Day at a Time and talking to my girlfriend. Sara is with Nyssa, something about spending time with each other. So it’s just me, myself, and I.”

“I would come over and keep you company if I could. We could cuddle, eat popcorn and binge on Netflix. Have you talked to Diana or Kate?”

Kara groaned, “No I haven’t talked to either of them. They are lying about something and they made it a habit to never lie to me. Especially, Kate she always tells me the truth. Diana has a daughter; why didn’t she tell me? I’ve known Diana my whole life and she or no one else had mentioned her having a daughter.”

Alex sighed, “Maybe she wanted to protect her daughter. Any mother would do what it took to make sure their child is safe. That’s probably why she didn’t say anything, or maybe it was too painful to talk about. Diana probably had to give her up to have a normal life, like any other, human on the planet. She has her reasoning behind it and maybe one day she will tell you.”

Kara knew Alex was speaking the truth, but it still didn’t hurt any less. If Diana loved her daughter so much, then why give her up? If she was a mother she would protect her child at all costs. This was frustrating and she wanted the answers to the questions that she has.

“How do you know so much? How would you know what Diana was thinking or trying to do?” Kara asked.

The line went silent for a moment, “I’m putting myself in a mother’s shoes. I am answering from what I would do if it was me. You know aliens, superheroes, meta-humans and others exist right?”

“Yes.”

Alex continued, “What would you do if you are the mother of a child, who has a lot of enemies, and would stop at nothing to destroy your child to get back at you? Would you keep the child with you? Or Would you do whatever it took to protect your child?”

Kara had to think about that question she wasn’t sure how she would answer it. One hand she would probably protect the child by putting them some place safe. Then again she would find people to protect her child at all costs.

“I would protect my child and send them to safety.” Kara finally answered.

“That is what Diana had to do. Take yourself, for example, you are Superman’s cousin. What do you think would happen if his enemies found out who you were?”

“They would come after me to get to him. That’s with any one of them, to be honest.” Kara replied.

Alex knew she was right, “Exactly! Some lies are meant to protect and others are meant to hurt. In this case it was to protect someone. Kate, Diana and whoever else are trying their best to protect this person. You have to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, Kara. They love you and would never do anything to hurt you.”

Kara smiled, “Thanks, Alex, you know the right things to say. You may bet out of the doghouse just yet. What are your plans for the evening? Are you spending time with your mom?”

“Not tonight, my mom has a date. So it will be me and Netflix for the night and maybe you keeping me company. Do you have plans?”

“No plans, but I am hanging out with Kate and Maggie tomorrow, we’re going dress shopping, for my dress. I think Kate is brining Maggie along as a way for us to bond.” Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex laughed, “I can understand that in a few weeks she will be your aunt…so you have to get along. She is also my best friend and if you are to be with me, then you will be around her as well. Despite how you feel about her, she absolutely adores you.”

Kara scoffed, “How is that even possible? The only time we really interact with each other is either in class or when I am with Kate.”

It was Alex’s turn to scoff, “You obviously don’t know the effect you have on people. She talks about how smart you are, and how adorable you are when you answer a question correctly. I swear it’s as if she has a crush on you.”

Kara tried not to roll her eyes at Alex’s comment. She didn’t understand why people were so enamored with her. It’s not like she’s some kind of Goddess to be worshiped or anything like that. She’s regular Kara Zorel, nothing really special to go crazy over.

“If you say so. That would be kind of weird, to be honest, she is engaged to my aunt. I am not into that. Also, she dated my best friend, that is a hard no, in my book.” Kara grimaced.

“I know a lot of hard no’s of yours as well. I definitely know you are no into that. Have you touched yourself since I’ve been gone?”

Kara could lie and say ‘no’ or she could tell the truth. It wasn’t her fault that she had a dream about Alex doing things to her. Alex had told her not to touch herself for any reason until she came back from her trip. It sucked wild monkey balls for Kara, but she couldn’t resist the temptation. Besides, dream Alex told her to, it was a direct command.

“Kara? Are you there?” Alex asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m here. What was the question again?”

“I asked if you had touched yourself since I’ve been gone,” Alex asked again.

“I did, but in my defense, dream you commanded that I did. And I didn’t want to disobey a command. The last time I did that, I couldn’t sit down properly for a week.” She explained.

Kara could hear Alex scoffing on the other end of the phone. It was obvious that she did not buy what Kara was selling.

“I will let it slide this time, but next time, I will not. When I tell you not to do something that means don’t do it. Did you take your vitamins today?” Alex asked.

Kara was confused at the abrupt topic change, “How did we go from talking about me not listening to me not taking my vitamins?” She questioned.

Alex cleared her throat, “The question popped into my head. Did you take your vitamins today?”

“Yes, I took my vitamin today. I’m tired of everyone getting on me about those freaking vitamins. I’m fine! I went without them for a week and nothing happened. I didn’t catch a cold, or break a bone or anything like that.” Kara explained.

“I’m just looking out for you. I don’t want Diana to hand my ass to me, all because you didn’t take your medicine. Now, take a few moments, calm down and realize who you are talking to.” Alex reminded her girlfriend.

Kara sighed softly, “I’m sorry for taking a tone with you. I know you are only looking out, but I’m tired of everyone telling me to take my medicine. I’m not a child, I am twenty-three years old, I am an adult.”

“Need I remind you, that you were acting like a five-year-old a few minutes ago. Your outburst was not very adult like. To be treated like an adult, you must act like an adult.” Alex reprimanded her gently.

Kara was growing frustrated with everything. It was becoming entirely too much for her, she is being molly coddled at every turn, and she was sick of it. She knows that Alex means well and she is following the orders of Diana, but she didn’t have to do it every time. Her mood was completely ruined now.

“Ugh! It’s just so frustrating! I want to punch something, really, really, hard.”

Alex chuckled, “I’ll tell you what, Rocky. I will talk to J’onn about you coming into the DEO on Sunday, and we can have you let out some of your frustration. I think a good workout will help you, not only that, I can teach you how to defend yourself in a fight. You’re a young woman, anything could happen, and I want you to be prepared.”

There is was again someone mentioning that she needed to defend herself. It was Diana first, Kate had mentioned it casually, and now Alex. She survived without any altercations, so why is everyone so adamant that she learns now. No one knows that she is Superman’s cousin, if they did, they probably would have come after her already. So far, no one has even approached her, she’s been under the radar for years.

Kara was not happy about it but agreed anyways, “Okay, but on one condition...”

“What condition is that?”

“You take it easy on me. I’ve trained with Diana, but I’m still not up to par.” Kara answered.

Alex laughed, “I’ll go easy on you but I guarantee when I am done with you, you will be able to kick some serious ass.”

“Even yours?”

“We’ll see. What are you wearing?” Alex changed the subject.

Kara rolled her eyes for the millionth time, “I am wearing a pair of your sweatpants and a t-shirt. What are you wearing?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra?” Alex questioned.

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe if you were in your room. I would believe you.” Kara heard Alex humming in agreement.

“Well, I am wearing basketball shorts and a sports bra.”

A few seconds later Kara received a picture of Alex lying in bed in a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. Her abs were proudly on display and Kara couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight. She shifted on the couch a little bit trying to relieve the pressure that was building between her legs.

“I believe you. Why don’t you dress like this when we are together? I’m very jealous now.” Kara tried to keep her voice neutral.

Alex laughed, “I don’t think you could handle it, you blush when you see me in yoga pants and a tank top. Do you like what you see, Kara?”

Kara sniffed, “I more than like, I love. I would give anything right now to lick your abs, they are just so lickable.”

“My abs aren’t the only thing that’s lickable but then again, you already know that.” Alex teased.

Kara tried to hide her frustration, “You are such a tease. I wish you were here right now.”

“And why is that? Are you horny right now, Kara?” Alex purred.

Kara tried not to react, “If I said, that I was, what would you say?”

Alex chuckled throatily, “I would say, let’s do something about it. Remember that night, you were with Kate? I told you all of the things I wanted to do to you? How I controlled the vibration of your panties?”

Kara thought back to that night, that Alex had told her to put on some new underwear. She didn’t know that they contained a vibrator. The night she went out with Kate, Alex started sending her, texts about how she wanted to lay her on the table, in the middle of the restaurant and fuck her. To show everyone that she was hers and hers only. While she was saying that, her panties started vibrating at a low level, then went higher. Kara had to keep herself neutral to not alert Kate as to what was going on. Alex had commanded her to come, and she did, across the table from her aunt, who was completely oblivious.

“I remember, that was one of the best orgasms, I’ve had. It was so wrong but so thrilling at the same time. Why are you asking about that?” Kara asked.

Kara could hear Alex smirking, “I want you to go get them out of our drawer and put them on. After you that, we are going to hang up, and I am going to face time you. I want to see you in all of your glory. Can you do that for me, Kara?”

“Umm, yeah, give me a moment.” Kara took the phone with her and did as she was told, “I did what you asked, Dr. Danvers.”

“Go back over to the couch and wait for my call. I’ll talk to you in a moment, Mon Cherie.” The call disconnected. Kara went over to the couch and got back into the position she was in before. No less than a minute later, the FaceTime ringtone blared to life. Kara answered the phone and was met with Alex’s smiling face.

“There’s my beautiful girl. I miss seeing your face. I can’t wait til Sunday to see you.” Alex complimented her girlfriend.

Kara felt her cheeks burn, “I can’t wait to see you either. The apartment has not been the same without you. I’m so used to having you here.”

Alex smiled softly, “I will be home soon enough and the apartment will be the same. Although, I think it’s a little hilarious that we spend more time at your apartment than mine.”

Kara knew Alex was right, during the week, they would be at Kara’s apartment and on the weekend, they would be at Alex’s. Sometimes, Alex would go to her apartment, after a really hard day at the DEO, but other times she was over at Kara’s. Kara didn’t mind at all; it was to her advantage since she lived five minutes away from the school.

“My apartment is five minutes away from the school. So those odds are in my favor.” Kara sassed.

Alex smirked, “You are very cheeky. I might have to put you over my knee when I see you on Sunday.”

Kara couldn’t help herself, “Is that considered training at the DEO? I didn’t know they were kinky like that.”

“I see that when I am away, you come out and play. I hope I’m the only one you play with.” Alex answered her voice dangerously low.

Kara couldn’t help herself, “I told you when you are not here, Sara satisfies all my needs. Especially, when she hasn’t been with Nyssa.”

Kara felt a strong vibration go through her, “What the hell, Alex?” She questioned as the pleasurable waves went through her.

Alex grinned evilly, “Just a little reminder. Don’t you enjoy it?”

Kara couldn’t find the words as Alex went through the different speeds of the vibrator. Kara was practically on the edge of dropping the phone. She really shouldn’t be this effected but she’s been without, Alex for two days. Alex was her drug and she was heavily addicted.

“Yes, Yes, Yes!” Kara nearly screamed.

Alex continued, “I am the only one who can make you feel like this. You may be joking about, Sara, but we both know who your main chick will always be. Isn’t that right, Ka-ra.”

The vibrations were speeding up and it was hard for Kara to maintain her grip on the phone and the arm of the couch simultaneously. The panties were a blessing and a curse, right now, they are a fucking curse. To Kara, but not to Alex because she is not the one wearing them. Kara was close to the edge.

“You’re my m…main chick.”

Alex chuckled, “That’s what I thought. Are you close, Kara?”

Kara moaned, “Oh God, yes, yes I am.”

The vibrations stopped leaving Kara very high but not dry. She whimpered in disappointment she was ready to fall off that cliff to ecstasy.

“Not today, Kara. You got yourself off when I told you not to.”

Kara huffed in frustration, “Your dream persona told me to. I was not going to break a direct command. That’s not my fault.”

Alex couldn’t contain her laugher, “That is true, you shouldn’t break command. Don’t touch yourself at all, and if you’re a good girl, I will let you come on Sunday after our training session at the DEO. How does that sound?”

“That is two days from now. I am going to be on the edge for two days, how is that fair?” Kara pouted.

Alex pressed her lips into a thin line before speaking, “This is what we call tease and denial. You get teased and then denied. Trust me, when you do come, you will enjoy it immensely. This will make your orgasm you had on our trip, look like a walk in the park. You trust me right?”

Kara sighed, “I trust you, Alex. I still think this is unfair, though, this is going to be torture.”

“Sunday will be here before you know it. Stop pouting and know that I love you, always.” The words slipping naturally out of Alex’s mouth.

Hearing those words fall from Alex’s lips will never get old. It surprised Kara the first time Alex said those three words. They had been together for about two months and one night after a terribly trying time for, Alex, those words fell from her lips. At first, Kara was surprised to hear them and thought that Alex had said them, because of something bad. She asked Alex the next day when she was calm and she told Kara that she had meant them.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Alex, always.”

Alex sat up on her bed, “I’m going to go make some popcorn and we can watch One Day at a Time, together. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that,” Kara replied.

Kara watched as she traveled through Alex’s childhood home, listening to stories, and Alex stopping here and there to show her some pictures. Kara didn’t mind she was learning more and more about her girlfriend. The more she learned the more she fell in love, she was very open and candid about her childhood. She couldn’t wait to tell Alex all about hers, she’s pretty sure her parents will tell embarrassing stories about her. The popcorn was popped and Kara traveled with Alex to her bedroom. She watched as Alex queued up Netflix and started up the show. Kara started hers and they spent the evening watching One Day at a Time. Every now and again, Alex would tease her, but she would deal with it. Kara would endure anything, if it meant being with, Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to teach Kara how to defend herself properly. Hmmm...I wonder what that is about?
> 
> Kara's curiosity is getting the best of her and she knows that people around her are lying.


	26. The One Where Kara Shows Off Her Skills...Or the One Where Kara Kicks Some Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara head to the DEO for some training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your kind comments and bookmarks and kudos! I <3 you guys to pieces!

Sunday morning found Alex on Kara’s doorstep, she used her keys to let herself in. The apartment was eerily quiet, and in a state of peacefulness. Alex closed the door lightly behind her and inhaled and exhaled, something about being at Kara’s had a relaxing and calming effect on her. She took off her shoes and tip toed across the floor in sock covered feet. Using her ninja prowess, the professor made her way over to Kara’s bed and couldn’t help but smile at how her girlfriend was sleeping. Kara sleeps like a starfish when she’s in the bed by herself, but when she is with Alex, she is like a koala. Alex took a few moments to watch her girlfriend sleep, it may seem creepy to some, but to her it let her know that Kara was sleeping peacefully. Alex crept out of the bedroom and went to put her shoes back on. She had wanted to cook Kara breakfast this morning, but decided to go get her some donuts instead, and make sure that they put the crullers in there, because she knows how much Kara loves those.

Being back in National City was a great relief, she loved being in Midvale, but being with her mom was a little too stifling. She was an adult but her mom was still critical in some parts of her life. Like her teaching at the University, her mother had such high hopes for her, but being a bio-engineer wasn’t something that she was interested in at all. She spent most of her graduate school days in a haze of drunkenness and partying, a part of her life, that she was not proud of. She was glad that J’onn well Hank at the time, was there to help her, to guide her and look after her. He had become a surrogate father to her and not because her dad told him to look after her. A lot of other stuff was weighing heavily on Alex’s mind, the fact that her girlfriend is powerful as hell. Diana sending Kara away for her own good, and J’onn suggesting that Kara has a limited use of her powers. The whole situation is taking its toll on her especially since she has to lie to Kara at every turn. Lying to Kara was the last thing she wanted to do and when the truth comes out, she could lose Kara all together, because of a lifelong lie. A part of her wanted to come clean to the young woman, but another part didn’t want Kara to lose what made her who she is as a person. Yes, Kara may be alien or whatever, but she is human or as human as can be.

Alex sighed in frustration her life is about to be flipped turned upside down she only hoped that it doesn’t affect her relationship with, Kara too much. Alex made her way to the donut shop which was around the corner from Kara’s apartment and walked in.

“Hey, Alex. It’s good to see you. Your usual for you and Kara?” Carrie the store worker asked her.

Alex shot her a warm smile, “You know it and could you add a few extra crullers in there? You know how Kara loves them.”

Carrie grinned, “Boy, don’t I ever.”

Alex waited patiently as Carrie got her order together. She loved the bakery, it was quaint and the people who run it are friendly. She comes in here so much that they know her by name. That is another reason why she loved them so much, they treat their customers as if they are family or friends.

“How was your Thanksgiving?” Alex asked the young woman.

“It was great! My boyfriend, Grant proposed to me after dinner. I’m so excited! I didn’t think he was but he did. My whole family knew it was the best surprise ever. How was yours?” Carrie asked in kind.

Alex shrugged, “The usual went home to visit my mom and spent some time with her.”

“That sounds sweet. I bet you were missing Kara, huh?” Carrie asked.

“Yeah, I did a lot actually.” She answered honestly.

Carrie nodded, “She missed you too. Kara was in here yesterday she looked like someone kicked her puppy. She seems to be a lot happier than she had been before. I like seeing her happy, she’s like a little ray of sunshine, wrapped up in a blanket. Other days she can be as excitable as a puppy. It’s quite cute actually.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Alex replied dreamily. Kara was excitable like a puppy it was one of the many quirks that she loved about her.

“Here we go a box of 24 donuts with a few extra piping hot crullers for your lady.” Carrie handed her the box.

Alex put the box on the counter and pulled out the money to pay the woman. She knew exactly what to give because it’s always the same order. Alex dropped a few dollars in the tip jar and bid farewell to Carrie. The professor made her way back to Kara’s building and up to the apartment. She used her key to let herself in and to her sight she saw Kara standing in front of the open refrigerator in nothing but her Stanford sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants.

Alex cleared her throat, “I didn’t expect you to get up so soon. I was going to surprise you with donuts.”

Kara jumped and turned around, “My stomach woke me up.” She ran over to Alex and gave her a hug.

Alex returned the hug but made sure that she didn’t drop the box of sugary goodness, “Have you been working out? You seem to be a lot stronger than you were the other day.”

Kara let go, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I missed you that’s all.”

“I missed you too. Here take these before I drop them” Alex handed her paramour the box.

Kara took the box with glee and placed them on the island, “I really hope that there are crullers in there. The last time they only put two in the box.” She opened up the box and took the cruller.

Alex took off her boots and approached the island and stood next to Kara, “I’m sure there are more than enough in there. I spoke with J’onn yesterday, he said that it was more than okay for you to come into the DEO. He was actually hoping that you would decide to come by.”

Kara stopped mid-chew, “He did? Really?” She asked with a mouth full of baked goodness.

Alex smiled and took a donut from the box, “Yes, something about spending some more time with you. He has a lot to make up for, I guess. I can’t believe he’s known you since you were a little girl.”

Kara shrugged, “Pretty much, I don’t remember him clearly though. I mean, I remember him as a green Martian but to see him in human skin, is kind of weird.”

Alex still found the whole situation unreal, her direct superior is an alien refugee. She works with Batwoman and sometimes Batgirl, is kind of friendly with Wonder Woman, and friendly with Superman. Then there is Kara who is the shining beacon of The Super Friends, who is also a Goddess or a princess, depending on who you ask. Most people would not believe that this is her life. She wondered how Maggie handled all of this, they would have to have a talk.

“I was surprised too when he told me he was the last Martian from Mars. He has been like a second father to me. I am very thankful for him.” Alex added before taking a bite of her donut.

Kara licked her lips, “I have juice, I have orange, apple, or grape juice. Which one would you prefer?”

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “Apple and grape juice? Who would even drink those two?”

Kara got up and got two glasses out of the cabinet, “Well, apple is more of Kate’s thing and grape is more of Sara’s thing. I keep them both on hand for either one of them.”

“I’ll take orange juice, by the way. How did it go yesterday with Kate and Maggie?” Alex asked.

Alex watched as Kara poured the juice in the glasses and took the glass that was already filled. She wasn’t much of an orange juice drinker, but it was better than apple or grape.

Kara sat down, “Honestly, it went pretty good. Kate tried to hard but eventually, Maggie and I got on pretty well. She’s really nice and she is so funny! I didn’t realize that she had dimples for days. I loved seeing her smile. She makes Kate happy and that makes me happy.”

Alex smirked, “I told you, you would warm up to her. Sounds like you are quite smitten with Maggie. So no more hating her guts, because of what happened with, Sara?”

Kara sipped her juice, “She’s alright, she is gonna be my aunt after all.”

“So tell me about your dress. What does it look like? What color is it?” Alex asked changing the subject again.

“Where do I begin? The dress is beautiful it’s not to frilly or princess looking. My dress is blue; which Kate says is my color. Maggie says it will bring out the color in my eyes. I have to go next week to get the exact measurements done. Why was I picked to be the maid of honor?” Kara took another cruller out of the box.

Alex chuckled, “The same reason as to why I was chosen as Maggie’s best woman. That means I will be paired with you at the wedding.”

“I guess that is the upside to that. When did you get back to National City?” The question was late but Kara was curious.

Alex looked sheepish, “I actually got in early this morning. I stopped by my place to take care of some things and then I came over here.” She didn’t want to tell her that she watched her sleep like some kind of creep.

Kara smiled beatifically, “I am glad that you are here. I missed you so much. What time are we leaving?”

Alex looked at the clock, “I told J’onn we would be there at about ten, so that leaves you with about thirty mins to get ready.”

“Ugh alright. Can you clean this up for me? I need to hop in the shower really quick.” Kara called over her shoulder.

“Anything for you, babe,” Alex replied at Kara’s retreating form. She put the juice back I the refrigerator and washed their two glasses and the few dishes that were sitting in the sink. She still couldn’t comprehend how after two months of dating their lives had become so intertwined.

She thought about what J’onn had said about Kara was supposed to come to her parents, if Clark wouldn’t have been so adamant about Kara staying close by. They would have been sisters, not by blood, but by adoption. Alex wondered if they would be in the place they were now if they were sisters. If Kara would have been placed with her parents when she was younger, then yes it would be weird, because she watched her grow up. Alex was kind of thankful that Clark had decided to keep her close. Things would have probably been even more weird, given the situation they are in, at this moment.

Alex decided not to think on that any further she needed to talk to J’onn and figure out how she is supposed to protect, Kara. Kara is pretty much indestructible, she could probably take down a whole army, by herself. She is more powerful than a locomotive and wields the powers of an Amazonian. She was developing a serious headache, this was becoming, a little too much for her. Once the kitchen was tidied and the donuts put away, Alex sat down on the couch and picked up the latest issue of CatCo Magazine. She didn’t read it often but she likes to look at the articles when she does. As soon as she started reading an article about having it all, Kara made an appearance. She looked up from the magazine and gave her girlfriend the once over. Alex had to admit she looked cute in her National City University sweat shirt and matching pants.

“I hope you are bringing another set of clothes to train in,” Alex stated.

Kara held up her bag, “I am not training in these. These are meant for lounging around the house in or running errands. I would never get these sweaty. What about you? Shouldn’t you change?”

Alex stood up, “I have clothes in my locker, I can change there.” She walked over to Kara, “I forgot to do this.” She leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips.

“I missed your kisses. If we continue we will not make it to your job. So keep it in your pants and let’s go release some frustration.” Kara moved away.

Alex smacked Kara’s ass playfully, “Come on, Miss. Impatient. Let’s go get sweaty.”

The couple exited Kara’s apartment making sure that the door was locked behind them. They walked hand and hand to the elevator. The elevator didn’t take long to get to them and they entered, making sure they closed the door, so that no one else could enter with them. Alex couldn’t wait to get Kara in the training room. She spent last night, thinking of ways to properly work with, Kara. Alex wanted her to be just as good as she was if not better, powers or not, Kara needed to defend herself. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the couple exited the elevator and out the building.

“I’ll race you to the car,” Alex told her.

Kara smiled, “You’re on!”

“Ready. Steady. Go!” Alex called out as she took off running.

They ran to the car and Alex was surprised at how Kara was able to beat her. She has never had anyone beat her before, especially when, it comes to running.”

“I won! I won!” Kara cheered doing a little dance.

Alex pulled out her keys, “You may have won this time, but wait until I get you on the mat, we’ll see if you win then.” She opened up Kara’s door, “Get in my lady.” She dropped a quick kiss on her cheek.

Alex got into the car and put on her seatbelt before starting the car. She looked over at Kara and gave her an enigmatic smile.

“How was that for frustration release?”

Kara frowned, “It wasn’t enough.”

Alex chuckled, “Once we get on that mat, it will be enough, you’ll be begging for mercy.”

“We’ll see about that, Dr. Danvers or is it Agent Danvers?” Kara asked.

The professor shrugged, “When we are outside of the office it’s, Dr. Danvers. When we are in the DEO it’s, Agent Danvers. You can just call me Alex because you are not working for them.”

The drive to the building was made with small talk, Kara regaled Alex with stories of her adventures with Kate and Maggie. She mentioned how Kate was trying too hard and how she felt that the older woman was hiding something. Alex tried to reassure her that Kate wasn’t hiding anything, and that she loves her a lot. Alex hate lying to Kara with each lie she told, the more her stomach twisted in knots. She had a feeling that everything could come crashing down at any moment.

Alex pulled her car into the DEO parking lot and killed the engine. “When we go in, I am going to go change my clothes. You can change your clothes too and hang out with J’onn or maybe my friend Vasquez if she is here.”

Kara frowned, “Who is Vasquez? You’ve mentioned her but who exactly is she?”

“She is an agent like I am, but she has a lower rank than I do. She is a real sweetheart and she is looking forward to meeting you.” Alex told her.

Kara seemed convinced, “Okay, let’s do this.” She opened the door.

The trek inside of the building didn’t take that long. They made their way to the locker room and Kara promptly changed her clothes and handed her bag to Alex. She followed Alex’s instructions and made her way down the stairs until she reached the command center.

“Kara, it’s good to see you again.” J’onn greeted her.

Kara smiled, “It’s good to see you too, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, Kara. You can call me J’onn, you’re family.” The Martian told her.

Kara beamed, “That we definitely are.”

It didn’t take long for Alex to join them. She greeted the man who was like a second father to her. And she led Kara towards one of the training rooms. While on the way to the training room a prisoner was being escorted. She kept looking at Kara as if she knew her. Alex kept an eye on Kara as the prisoner walked by.

“Kara? Kara Zor-El?” The prisoner called her.

Kara and Alex turned around, “How do you know my name?”

The woman looked as if she was going to cry, “Rao, it is you. I thought you died when Krypton exploded. Little One, it is so good to see you.”

Kara was even more confused, “Lady, you’re fifty shades of crazy. I have never been to Krypton, maybe you have me confused with someone else.”

Alex grabbed Kara and pulled her away from the hallway and lead her towards the training room.

 “Here we are, let’s go in.” Alex opened the door with a code.

Alex watched as Kara took in the training room. She hoped that it was a distraction from what had happened outside with Astra. If she was able to recognize, Kara then there is no telling, who else may know her.

“This is an impressive room, I like it. So who was that prisoner? She looked kind of crazy.”

Alex shook her head, “No one you should worry yourself about. She is more than a little unstable. We captured her last year when she tried to start some alien take over, with her crazy husband. She escaped but we eventually caught her. I guess they were transporting her to a more secure cell.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, “She knew my name and there was a talk about Krypton. Does she know who Superman is?”

Alex chuckled uncomfortably, “I honestly don’t know, Kara. Everyone knows who your cousin is. They just don’t know who you are. Are you going to release frustration or are you going to ask questions?”

Again, Kara was not convinced, “You’re hiding something, Alex. What aren’t you telling me?”

The agent sighed, “I am not hiding anything Kara. Just because you are superhero royalty doesn’t mean that you need to find out about what’s going on here. There are some aspects of my job and the prisoners that I have to keep private. I hope you understand that. We have privacy protocols in place for a reason.”

Kara looked properly chastised, “I’m sorry, it’s just that, things aren’t adding up for me. Diana’s lying, Kate’s lying, and that prisoner calling me little one, and thinking that I was dead. No one else calls me little one, except for Diana and she has called me that for as long as I can remember. Then these vitamins I have to take which everyone is on my case about, including you. I just want the truth for once, I want people to stop lying to me. Aren’t I worth more than that?”

Alex could hear the hurt in Kara’s voice at every single word she was saying. She felt guilty for being one of the people lying to her. Alex knew something was going to have to give and soon, seeing Kara so distraught was breaking her heart. She shouldn’t have brought Kara here in the first place. If she didn’t then maybe all of this could have been avoided. Alex approached Kara and wrapped her in her arms.

“You are so worth it, Kara. I am sure that they have things that they want to tell you, but can’t. They are trying to protect you, Kara. You are so very loved and very special to everyone, including me.”

Alex could feel the sobs wracking Kara’s body she moved them so that they were sitting on the floor. Her heart was breaking for her girlfriend her heart was breaking for herself. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The only thing she wanted was to be out of both places and seeing, Kara happy.

“You have to say that, you’re my girlfriend.” Kara’s muffled voice replied.

Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “No, I don’t, but you also should know that I don’t say things I don’t mean. Look at me, Kara.” Alex urged her.

Kara looked up and Alex gave her a reassuring smile, “You are very special and I love you very much. Diana loves you and would move heaven and earth for you, and Kate would too. They would go to war in your name. You’re angry right?”

Kara nodded, “Yes.”

“You’re frustrated right?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded again, “Yes.”

Alex grinned, “Then let’s channel all of your anger and frustration in a physical fashion. I brought you here to fight, so that is what we are going to do. I guarantee you would feel a lot better.”

Kara wiped her eyes, “Violence doesn’t solve anything.”

Alex smiled, “It doesn’t solve anything, but it makes you feel better. Come on, let’s stop moping and get to kicking some ass.”

Alex got up and helped Kara up along the way. Once they were standing up Alex stretched a little bit loosening up her muscles.

“Are we ready to do this?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked, “Most definitely. You mentioned that you did some training with Diana. I want you to show me what you got.”

Kara grinned, “I was trained by an Amazonian.” She moved her fingers forward, “Bring it, Agent Danvers.”

“Gladly.” Alex threw the first punch which Kara was able to block effortlessly.

Alex stepped back as Kara was trying to punch back, but she was faster. They continued throwing jabs back and forth at each other, both of them getting some good hits in, but not enough to leave bruises. Alex had underestimated, Kara the girl was a warrior and could definitely give her a run for her money.

“That’s good, Kara now let’s work on some kicking. It’s not enough to keep punching someone, they may get some good hits. It’s time to stop being offensive and get on the defensive. I’ve brought in someone to demonstrate. I want you to sit, watch and learn.”

Kara caught her breath, “Okay, I can do that.”

Alex handed Kara a bottle of water and took one for herself. She twisted off the cap and took a huge gulp of the liquid, it felt good to her overheated body. The door opened a few seconds later a smiling Vasquez walked through the door.

“I heard we had a visitor here.” She looked at Alex then at Kara.

Alex smirked, “Yes Vasquez, this is my girlfriend, Kara Zorel. I was showing her a few things.”

Kara gave a small wave, “Hi, Vasquez. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Vasquez returned the smile, “It was nice to meet you too. I’ve heard so much about you from this one and Director Lane.”

“Really?” Kara asked shyly.

Vasquez smirked, “Oh yeah, if Agent Danvers isn’t talking about how amazing you are. Director Lane talks about how your eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky, when you’re happy. Don’t let me get started on how Director Lane likes to rile up Agent Danvers, by talking about all the things you two did together, before Agent Danvers, decided to sweep you off your feet.”

Alex could feel herself getting redder by the minute she was not expecting, Vasquez to spill all of the tea. She would definitely make her pay for that a little later, when they were alone, preferably where there were no witnesses.

Kara giggled, “I feel so special, please don’t tell me they argue over me.”

Vasquez sent a wink her way, “That’s something I will keep to myself.”

Alex cleared her throat, “That is enough, Agent Vasquez. I wanted you to come in here to demonstrate some moves for, Kara, not tell her all of my business.”

The other agent threw her hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry, ma’am. I will not do it again.”

Alex stood up, “I want to demonstrate some defense kicks to Kara. Don’t hold back.”

The other agent smiled, “Do I ever?”

Alex and Vasquez went a few times showing off their fighting skills. Alex took the time out to explain each kick to Kara so that she would understand. After about thirty minutes Alex called a time out. Vasquez was breathing hard and so was Alex. It’s been a while since Alex had a workout like this. To be honest it felt damn good, she and Vasquez, would have to do this more often.

“That was good. You make it look so easy.” Kara replied still in awe.

“Once you’ve been fighting for as long as we have, you will get the hang of it,” Vasquez answered.

Alex caught her breath, “It takes a lot to be this good. I want you to practice with Vasquez for a little bit. I am going to grab some more water, then when I come back, it’s going to me you and me.” She pointed herself then at Kara.

Alex watched as Kara stood up and went to the center of the mat with Vasquez. Having them fight together would give Alex an excuse to go talk to J’onn about what happened in the hallway.

“Vasquez, I am counting on you to give her pointers along the way.” Alex looked at the other agent.

Vasquez gave a nod of her head, “Yes, ma’am.”

She looked at Kara, “Remember what I told you.”

Kara smirked, “I will.”

Alex left the room and made her way to the main control room of the building. She found J’onn sitting in one of the chairs looking pensive. Alex had worked with J’onn for a couple of years and knows his pensive face, does not bode well, for anyone.

“What’s got you on edge?”

J’onn looked up, “Astra. She mentioned Kara specifically by name and how she thought she was dead along with the rest of Krypton.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “That was my fault, sir. On our way to the training room, Astra saw us while she was being transported to her holding cell.”

“I was afraid of this. I don’t understand how Astra knew who she was. If Kara escaped Krypton before it exploded, how did Astra know? She had been trapped on Fort Rozz during the destruction.” The Martian stated his thoughts out loud.

Alex felt her stomach knot up again, “I don’t know, maybe she is related to her in some way. Did Kara have parents on Krypton?”

“Yes she did, her mother is the twin sister of Astra. So there is a familial bond there, one that Kara does not know about, because of her DNA. I am going to have to talk to Wonder Woman and Superman about this. If Astra recognizes Kara, then there is no telling who else recognizes her.” J’onn answered.

Alex began to pace back and forth, “Maybe no one else does. Kara’s kept a low profile and she’s powerless at the moment.”

J’onn looked at Alex, “You mentioned the other day that Lena Luthor is trying to get close to Kara. Do you think she has an idea of who she is?”

The agent shrugged, “I don’t know, sir. If she does she is playing it pretty close to the chest. If her mother is the head of Cadmus, then there is no telling, what she knows. I think that maybe everyone should come clean and tell Kara the truth. She already knows that she’s being lied to. The longer everyone waits the worse it could become. I mean, what is the harm of her embracing her powers? She would be a very huge asset to not only The Justice League, but to us as well.”  
Alex knew she was pushing it but she wanted to get the director to understand. If Kara knew the truth, then no one would have to lie. Then if Kara knew the truth, then they could possibly loose her, and that is something she did not want. Either way, there was a large chance of losing, Kara.

J’onn sighed, “I need to talk to her guardians and see what they want to do. Shouldn’t you be elsewhere?”

Alex smiled, “I am giving Vasquez and Kara a chance to spar before I step back in. Kara is doing awesome, by the way. She is a natural, I am impressed.”

J’onn grinned, “I had a feeling she would be. She may be powerless right now, but what she lacks in power, she may make up in prowess. Alright, Agent Danvers, we’ll talk about this later. Get back to Kara and give Vasquez a break. Make sure you grab water to make your absence believable.”

Alex smiled, “Going to do that now.” Alex walked away but made a quick pit stop by the break room to grab three bottles of water.

She felt a little apprehensive after her talk with J’onn. Astra may be a problem but if they keep her locked up, then maybe she wouldn’t be a threat. Alex made her way to the training room and entered and what she saw made her laugh. Kara had Vasquez pinned to the floor with a victorious smile on her face.

“Pinned you again!” Kara said giddily as she got up off Vasquez.

“Looks like you got your ass handed to you, Vasquez” Alex teased.

Vasquez accepted help from Kara to get up, “I let her win. Seriously, though, Kara is a skilled fighter. She fights like she was trained by Wonder Woman or another Amazonian.”

Alex looked at Kara and they both fell into laughter. Vasquez wasn’t far from the truth in that aspect. Alex was proud, though, her girlfriend could defend herself.

“I brought some more water. You can take your bruised ego and walk it off. I can take over.” Alex teased as she handed Vasquez a bottle of water.”

The other agent took the water and looked at Kara, “I’ll be ready for you next time. It was good to meet you.”

Kara smiled, “It was nice to finally meet you too, Agent Vasquez.”

Alex handed the other bottle of water to Kara, “Drink up, then you and I are hitting the mat. I want to see how good you are.”

Alex watched as Kara drunk her water she couldn’t help but think how Kara made it look so sexy. She took a tall drink of her water and put the bottle on the floor, after putting the cap back on.

“I’m ready when you are,” Kara told her.

“I’m not going to hold back. I want you to show me what you got.” Alex told her.

Kara smirked, “Gladly.”

Alex threw the first punch which Kara blocked successfully. Kara blocked every punch and kick and even got in a few good punch and kicks in herself. Alex had underestimated, Kara she wondered how much training, she had with, Diana. Kara showed no signs of backing down one thing was sure, she gave as good as she got. Alex thought she had the upper hand but it wasn’t until Kara used her body weight against her to send her sprawling to the floor. She had to admit she was more than a little turned on by this.

“You give?” Kara asked cockily.

Alex panted heavily, “I give. Holy shit girl, you got some skills. Are you sure you’re not Wonder Woman?”

Kara shrugged, “Well, I have been training with the best. So I guess I am. Wanna go again or are you too tired?”

Alex sat up, “I think I’ve had enough of a training session, raincheck?”

“Of course! I can’t wait to take you down again.”

“I let you take me down.”

Kara shook her head, “So you said. So what are we going to do next?”

Alex got up, “We are going to shower, change clothes, and then we are going to go home, watch Netflix and binge on pizza.”

“I am okay with that plan, but gotta make sure you get potstickers.” Kara agreed.

“Ugh fine. Let’s go, but you did really well today.” Alex told her after they left the training room.

They made it to the locker room without any incidents. They showered separately and got dressed. Alex was in her DEO wear and Kara was in her regular clothes. The couple exited the locker room and went to the control center. Where they were greeted by J’onn.

“Good session, Kara?” J’onn asked her.

Kara beamed, “The best! I took down Agent Vasquez and Agent Danvers. It was quite fun.”

“That’s my girl.” He smiled at her.

Alex pouted, “I thought, I was your girl.”

The Martian shook his head, “You’re both my girls. Is that better?”

“Much. If I am not needed here, I’m going to take, Supergirl here home.” Alex told him.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Supergirl? We are going with that now?”

Alex thought for a moment then blushed, “Maybe not Supergirl, Wondergirl. Oh or maybe Wonder Tot.”

Kara shook her head, “How about, no?”

J’onn chuckled, “Wondergirl, it has a nice ring to it. That should be your new name. I’m sure Diana would love it. After all, you are her protégé.”

“Not you too. Don’t encourage her, J’onn.” Kara deadpanned.

Alex smiled, “Let’s go grumpy pants before you turn into a diva. You know how you get when you don’t eat.”

Alex remembered how snappish and irritable Kara had gotten when she hadn’t eaten in a while. Kara became a big ball of sass and a diva bitch from hell. She learned quickly to always have food on hand for her girlfriend. Alex was always curious as to where all the food goes. Kara is nothing but muscle without an ounce of fat. She chocked it up to her physiological makeup.

“I’m not that bad,” Kara argued.

J’onn shook his head, “Go home, Agent Danvers and Kara. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, J’onn.”

“Bye, Director Henshaw.”

Alex and Kara said in unison as they left the building. The sun was sitting high in the sky as the exited the building. There was a slight chill in the air but not by much, it never really got cold in National City. Alex moved closer to Kara and pulled her closer. Today had been a good day for them. Now she couldn’t wait to head back to theirs and spend the night cuddling on the couch.

“Are we going to mine or are we going to yours?” Kara asked.

Alex didn’t think about that, “We are going to yours, we have school in the morning.”

Kara laughed, “I think you like the easy commute to work in the morning.”

“Not really, I like it because I get to spend the extra time cuddling you in bed,” Alex responded.

They approached the car and like the gentlewoman she is she opened the door for Kara. She waited for Kara to put on her seatbelt, before she closed the door. Alex got in on the other side and put on her seatbelt, before starting the car. She pulled out of the carpark and made their journey home. Kara called the pizza place and the Chinese place to order the food. They would pick it up on their way back to their apartment. Alex couldn’t help but smile at how things were progressing between her and Kara, but she had a feeling that, it may come crashing down eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Astra!
> 
> Alex is starting to feel guilty for lying, but that guilt ain't gonna help you girl.
> 
> Shit is about to get real!


	27. The One Where Kara Starts Putting the Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is starting to suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your responses! I am so happy that you enjoyed the twist with Astra. I thought it would make a great plot twist in there. I have some things planned with her and Kara.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Monday morning dawned bright and early, a little too early for Kara’s liking. She woke up to Alex holding her protectively, she was comfortable and very warm, the last thing she wanted to do was get up. The sunlight of the morning sun would not allow her the luxury to sleep in. Kara tried to move, but the more she tried, the more Alex tightened her grip. She was trapped until Alex decided to wake up. So she decided to lay contently and watch her girlfriend as she slept. Last night had been a pretty light night for them, they had pizza and potstickers, followed by binge watching some show on Netflix. They had the most mind blowing sex and Kara had to hand it to, Alex. She exploded like a volcano in Hawaii, it was that damn good, and it made the one she had on their vacation, look like a cheesy B movie. Her body was delightfully sore, but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Kara watched as her girlfriend slept she looked so peaceful and so much younger. She loved the professor dearly but something was troubling her. Alex was quick to defend Diana when Kara was questioning about her. They only interacted once or twice that she knows of, but yet, she was awfully quick to defend, Diana. She slightly defended Kate but it was Diana she was most concerned about. Alex had to know something, her girlfriend was a good liar, but not all that great. She had wanted to come out and ask the professor straight out, but she didn’t want to make it seem like she didn’t trust her. Then there was Alex’s relationship with J’onn, if J’onn knows her then Alex probably knows a lot more than she is telling. There was also the prisoner that called her by her name and mentioned something about Krypton and it exploding.

The prisoner was oddly specific to be crazy. She had never been to Krypton and she didn’t know that it was destroyed. Kara chalked that up to her being Superman’s cousin, because he hails from, Krypton.

“Stop thinking so much, I can hear your thoughts,” Alex told her sleepily.

Kara tried to shut down her brain, “Sorry, to wake you. I had a lot on my mind.”

Alex pulled Kara close and nuzzled her neck, “What’s on your mind? That you have school today?”

Kara sighed in contentment, “No, other things, that have been bothering me.”

“Things, like?”

“People lying and hiding things from me. That’s all, I feel like everyone is in on this big conspiracy and I am on the outside.” She lamented.

Alex peppered light kisses along Kara’s neck, “Kara, we’ve been over this already. Why can’t you let it go?”

Kara turned around so she was facing Alex, “I can’t let it go. Something is not sitting right with me. Like why are you so quick to jump to Diana’s defense? You’ve met her maybe once or twice.”

“What do you want me to say, Kara? That Diana is a mastermind behind some big plan?” Alex asked.

“No, that’s not it. She is hiding something about this so called daughter. Did she confide in you or something?” Kara tried again. She wanted to get information.

Alex sighed, “Kara, I don’t know who Diana’s daughter is. She is probably out there somewhere safe. Why are you pushing this so hard?”

Kara was pushing because she wanted to know the truth and she was going to get it. There was something about the dreams that she’d been having that’s pushing her towards this. She keeps going back to Themyscira when she was a baby or something. Diana had been in every part of her dream. Kara knew that when she was younger Diana would take her away from her parents, and take her to Themyscira. It was confusing for her it’s as if she had two sets of memories going on. She remembered her parents and being with them, but she also remembers other times where she was with Diana.

“Because it would explain her relationship to me. I’ve been having dreams about Diana and baby me. It’s like I have two sets of memories in my head, ones with my parents and then ones with Diana. I feel more love towards her than I do my own mother. So I was just curious who her daughter was.” Kara finally explained.

Alex sighed, “Do you think that you are Diana’s daughter?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve seen her with other’s and she does not dote on them as much as she does on me. I feel as if I love her than I do my own mother, it’s hard to explain. It would explain so much. You’ve seen me and Kate together, I’ve known Kate for as long as I have known Diana. She isn’t that motherly to me, she’s more like a big sister at best.”

“You and Diana have an unbreakable bond, you two are linked, in a way that others are not. Diana has always been a strong presence in your life, so I can understand, why you feel that you love her more than your own mother. I have seen your relationship with Kate and your relationship with Diana, they are completely different. I have a question for you?”

Kara looked at Alex expectantly, “I have an answer.”

Alex chuckled at her girlfriend’s sass, “If you were Diana’s daughter or if you knew who Diana’s daughter was. What would you do? Would you be upset?”

Kara didn’t think about that about what she would do if she turns out to be Diana’s daughter. She didn’t even know how she would react if she found out who Diana’s daughter was. Kara just wanted to know. She wanted to know if her daughter had powers or if she had powers of her own.

“I don’t know how to answer that. I would have a lot of questions and I would ask why did she give her daughter up? I would also ask if her daughter had powers or something.” Kara answered lamely.

Alex shook her head, “You wanted to know if you had any competition for Diana’s affections. You’re jealous is that why you want to know?”

Kara shook her head emphatically, “No! No! why would you ask that?” She began laughing.

“It’s okay, Kara to be curious. Regardless if Diana has a daughter or not, you will always be her number one. I want you to tell me about these dreams later. We have to get up if we are going to make it to school on time.” Alex wanted to change the subject.

Kara scoffed, “I don’t want to go to school. I want to lay here and cuddle with you.”

“I guess Sara coming to pick you up, isn’t enough for you to get up then.”

Kara wiggled herself out of Alex’s hold but not before kissing her, “I don’t want Sara walking in and catching us like she did the other morning. I swear I never heard the end of it.”

“I see that Sara is your, kryptonite.” Alex teased.

“No that’s you, but Sara is a weakness of mine,” Kara stated fiercely.

Alex couldn’t contain her smile, “I KNEW it! You do have a weakness.”

Kara frowned, “I walked right into that, didn’t I?”

The professor tapped her nose lightly, “You sure did. Now, get up and let’s get ready for our day. The sooner it is over, the sooner we could come home and cuddle before I have to go in tonight.”

The Kryptoamazonian whined, “You can’t bribe me with cuddles. Are we coming back here or are we going to our other apartment?”

“I think it’s time we go to the other apartment. You don’t have class tomorrow, so that means, you get to stay. When I come home we could take a trip to my playroom. It’s been a while since we seriously played.” Alex answered.

It was true they haven’t really played since they have been together seriously. They’ve played a lot but they haven’t been in the room for about three weeks now. It took some time for Kara to get used to the red room of pain, as she affectionately called it, but she found herself kind of liking it. Seeing Alex in control turned her on immensely. And if she was honest Alex fucked like she fought.

“I find that agreeable. Oh and by the way, calling me Supergirl, when my safe word is Supergirl is not cool.” Kara got out of the bed.

Alex covered her face, “In my defense, I wasn’t thinking at the time when I said it. No one knew what it meant.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “If you say so. Now you need to get out of bed, Dr. Danvers and get ready for work.”

“If you say so, Miss. Zorel.” She replied as she got out of the bed.

The couple went about getting ready for the day. Kara took a quick shower and got dressed with minimal interruption from, Alex. She was thankful for that the last thing she wanted to do was have Sara walk in on something inappropriate. Yes, Sara still had a key to her apartment and was free to come and go as she pleased, but she had to be careful now. There was a small knock on the door and Kara went to go answer it. She opened the door and she saw none other than, Sara.

“Hey Sara, let me get my things and we can get ready to go,” Kara told her friend as she ushered her in.

Sara sat down at the table, “I was wondering if I was going to catch you in the act again.”

Kara raised her eyebrow, “You enjoyed that a little too much, didn’t you?”

“What if I did? I mean I knew Dr. Danvers was fit but damn, she is fine.” Sara gushed.

“Hey, babe, class is canceled for the day. I have to go to the DE-Oh, Sara, hey.” Alex greeted the younger woman.

Sara smiled, “Hi, Alex. So we’re not having class this morning?”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “Yeah, I have a dentist appointment this morning. I forgot all about it. I just sent out an email, seeing as you’re here now. So yeah, this is me umm... leaving.” She grabbed her bag and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you later make sure you take your vitamin and make sure you are not late for your class. Maggie is watching you. Bye, Sara.”

“Bye,” Kara called out as the door closed.

“Okay, that is weird, seeing you two all lovey with each other,” Sara commented.

Kara blushed, “It’s not weird. We are dating, it’s what couples do.”

Sara got up and went to the refrigerator, “So when are you two going to get married? I mean you two are practically living together. She gave you a pretty fancy necklace and she has claimed you in front of Professor Luthor. If that doesn’t scream married, then I don’t know what does.”

Kara pulled out two glasses as she watched Sara pull out two different cartons of juice. She had to admit she missed having little moments like this with Sara. Between her relationship with Alex and Sara’s ever blossoming relationship with Nyssa, they didn’t hang out as often as they used to.

“It’s too early to talk about marriage. I like things the way they are right now.” Kara retorted.

Sara put the cartons down on the table, “I was just teasing. No need to get all defensive, it would be cute, if the two of you got married.”

Kara sighed, “We are not there yet. Maybe in the future when things calm down a little bit.” She poured her juice into the glass. “Anyways, so what is going on with you and Nyssa?”

Sara sighed dreamily, “Things are going great between us. I officially met her parents and they absolutely love me. She and I are going to visit my parents over Christmas break.”

“That’s good. I am so happy for you, but when am I going to meet this mysterious, Nyssa. You know my girlfriend. So when am I going to meet yours?” Kara asked as she put her juice carton back in the refrigerator.

Sara smiled, “About that, I was thinking that you could meet her this weekend. She has been more than curious about you. Nyssa actually thought we were dating at one point in time.”

Kara nearly choked on her juice, “Everyone used to think that. They still think that I mean on paper we are dating, because no one needs to know about me and Alex.”

“It’s quite funny if you asked me. We could have really dated and no one would have been the wiser. How are things going with Kate and Maggie’s wedding planning?” Sara asked.

Kara was happy that Sara was able to get to the place where she could talk about Maggie, without getting, emotional. She was thankful that Sara had Nyssa to help her through it all.

“They are going. They took me to go pick out my dress. Next week, I go get the final fitting and what not. I am so not looking forward to that. I love Kate but some of her dress choices are questionable.” She sipped at her juice.

Sara gave her a genuine smile, “I bet you will be drop dead gorgeous. Alex better be careful, some young thang, may come and scoop you up.”

The Kryptoamazonian laughed, “I don’t think Alex would let that happen. So how is your psychology class working out? I miss having you in Maggie’s class, it’s like a limb is missing. Winn is a fine replacement though but he is no you.”

Sara shrugged, “My class is okay, I miss you, though. Winn isn’t so bad, we actually had a good time at Thanksgiving. I still get to see you in Professor Luthor’s class.”

“That’s true. Come on, we need to head over to campus. I don’t want to be late for Maggie’s class.” Kara finished her juice and put it in the sink.

Sara downed her juice, “We don’t want, Dr. Danvers to know, that her girlfriend is a delinquent. She may have to punish you later. I’m sure it would be pleasurable for you.”

Kara pushed up her glasses, “Don’t ever mention that again. I should have never told you.” She walked over to the door and picked up her bag.”

“You love me!”

“I do, there is no denying it.”

They left Kara’s apartment and made their way towards the car. Once the two of them were situated, Sara started the car and pulled out of the apartment complex. They chatted animatedly about what they were going to do for lunch and how Professor Luthor was going to treat Kara now, that she knew about her and Alex. Sara pulled into the university parking lot and killed the engine.

“I’ll meet you at our usual spot, have fun in class, Supergirl,” Sara told her.

Kara blushed, “Please, don’t ever call me that.”

Sara scrunched her face in disgust, “Oh my God, Ewwww! I need to have my memory wiped. I did not need that. Go to class.”

Kara and Sara exited the car both of them going their separate ways. Kara was on her way to class she saw Professor Luthor talking to an older woman in hush but harsh tones. She was curious as to what they were talking about. In ninja fashion, she made her way towards the two women to try and hear their conversation.

“I told you, mother, I am not going to get close to her, so you can use her.” Lena’s voice held a lot of conviction.

The older woman crossed her arms, “It would be perfect. She is the Superman’s cousin and she had a connection to Wonder Woman. I’m sure she has an untapped power that we can use to our advantage. We can use her to take out the whole alien population.”

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing there was no way she was hearing what she was hearing. Her professor knew who she was, she knew who her cousin is and she knew Wonder Woman. Kara was confused about the whole powers thing, though; she didn’t have any powers. She was human, right?

“No mother, I will not betray her like that. Why can’t you leave well enough alone? Kara is a nice girl and she may be Superman’s cousin but that doesn’t mean that she is Kryptonian. Besides if I could get close to her, I couldn’t, it seems that she has someone guarding her, in more ways than one. I will not help you mother, I’m sorry.” Lena walked off.

Kara made her way to her class making sure that the older woman didn’t see her. Her mind was racing with all of this information. She made it to Maggie’s class with a few minutes to spare. They exchanged small smiles and Kara took her usual seat and saw that Winn was sitting next to her.

“Did you have a good weekend?” Winn asked.

Kara nodded, “Oh yeah, it was the best. Thank you again for coming.”

Winn smiled, “Thank you for inviting me. I hope that we can hang out again sometime.”

“I would like that, Winn.” She gave him a genuine smile.

Class started but Kara couldn’t bring herself to pay attention, her mind was trying to process everything she heard. Professor Luthor’s mother wanted her for whatever reason, and Professor Luthor knew exactly who she was. They mentioned Wonder Woman and Superman specifically. The pieces started to click somewhere in her mind and she broke her pencil causing the silent room to look at her.

“Is everything alright up there, Miss. Zorel?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded frantically, “Yeah, everything is fine, Professor Sawyer. I’m sorry.”

Everything was not fine she had a hell of a lot of questions and she was going to get some answers. Come hell or high water she was going to get the truth. The class was over and she walked out of the class with Winn, making plans to get together for a game night. She bid him farewell and made her way to Sara, who was sitting in their usual space.

“Sara, I need to talk to you, privately. Can we go to the car?” Kara asked.

Sara looked at her concerned, “Yeah, did something happen during class?”

“No, it happened before class.”

They walk towards the parking lot until they got to Sara’s car. Kara waited as Sara unlocked the doors, she wasted no time getting in and slamming the door.

“Chill out, Kara. Tell me what’s wrong.” Sara looked at her friend concern clearly written all over her face.

Kara took a few deep breaths, “I overheard Professor Luthor talking to her mother. They know that I am Superman’s cousin. Her mother knows that I am somehow connected to Wonder Woman. Her mother mentioned something about powers and how they can be used to eliminate the alien race.” She rushed out.

Sara looked at her, “Say what? Slow down, repeat.”

Kara rubbed her forehead, “Professor Luthor’s mother, know who I am. She wanted Lena to get close to me, so she could use me to help rid the alien race. She mentioned something about powers.”

“So let me get this right. Professor Luthor’s mother knows who you are. Her mother wants to use you to help get rid of the alien population. I’m confused, you have no powers, you are not a meta-human and you are not Kryptonian or any other race. Maybe she has it confused.” Sara tried to rationalize

Kara shook her head, “I don’t know, Sara. She was very specific about this. What if what she’s saying is true? Then my whole life would have been a lie.” She said angrily.

Sara put a soothing hand on Kara’s bicep, “You don’t know that, Kara. You’re getting worked up for nothing. Maybe you heard it wrong.”

“I know what I fucking heard, Sara. I didn’t hear wrong I know what was said.” Kara seethed.

Sara scooted away, “Umm Kara, you might want to calm down. Your eyes are glowing an eerie orange color right now.”

Kara shook her head, “I need to call Kate.” She pulled out the phone and commanded Siri to call her aunt.

“Hey Kara, aren’t you supposed to be in school right now?” Kate’s voice came over the line.

Kara tried to remain calm, “I am at school, I need you to come and get me.”

“Why Kara is something wrong? Did something happen?”

“Please, just come and get me.” She pleaded with the other woman over the phone.

She could hear Kate sigh, “I’ll be there in a few moments. Where are you?”

“I’m in Sara’s car. I just need to get out of here.”

“I’m on my way.” The line disconnected.

Sara looked at her friend, “Is there anything that you need me to do for you? Are you okay Kara?”

Kara shook her head, “I’m fine, Sara. Just stay with me until Kate comes.”

“Whatever you need, Kara. I am here for you.” Sara hugged her friend.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the window. Kara and Sara broke the hug when they saw that is was Kate. A very concerned looking Kate a Kate that looked like she was ready to harm someone. Kara and Sara both got out of the car.

“I got here as quickly as I can. What’s going on?” Kate asked.

Kara looked at Sara, “Can you give us a minute?”

Sara nodded, “Yes, of course.” She didn’t have to be told twice.

“Kara, you are scaring me, what’s wrong?” Kate asked again.

Kara sighed, “What am I? Am I human or am I an alien?” She asked lowly.

Kate looked surprised, “Umm what? Kara, why would you ask that? Of course, you are a human. What would make you think that you’re not?”

“I overheard Professor Luthor talking to her mother. They know who I am, they know that I am Superman’s cousin. They know I am connected to Wonder Woman. She mentioned something about the alien race and using me to get rid of them.” Kara explained again.

Kate laughed uncomfortably at this, “Maybe you heard differently, Kara. She may have been talking about someone else.”

Kara got upset, “I know what I heard! She wanted Professor Luthor to get close to me or whatever. Professor Luthor knew who I was the whole time!”

Kara didn’t know what happened next but next thing she saw was Kate fall back on the ground, with a few burn marks on her clothes. She was a little dazed and confused at what happened. Kara watched as Kate had approached her again.

“Kara we need to get you home. Have you been taking your vitamins?” Kate asked approaching Kara slowly.

The young woman shook her head, “I haven’t been taking them like I’m supposed to. Why?”

Kate shook her head, “No reason. Let’s just get you home, yeah?”

Kara slowly agreed, “Yeah.”

The last thing she heard was Kate’s voice saying that they had trouble before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! *kill bill sirens* 
> 
> Kara hasn't been taking her vitamins like she was supposed to. Does Kara have powers? What is going to happen next? Where did Kate take her?


	28. The One Where Kara Powers Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has developed some more of her powers. She is pissed and she is raging mad at everyone around her. She develops an ally or two from the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger huh? Are you ready for what's happening next? 
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own, English is not my first language, so please forgive me.
> 
> Thank you to all of your comments they are very lovely too see!

Kara woke up in a strange room, it was very sterile, with florescent lights. She adjusted her vision to try and take in her surroundings. She was connected to various machines, and the beeping, was becoming annoying. She looked around and saw that there were no windows, she was in a concealed room. Kara tried to move her wrists but she couldn’t she was handcuffed to the bed. She started rattling the cuffs, which caused her to panic and the machines to beep uncontrollably. The door opened and in walked J’onn a doctor and finally, Alex. She looked at them in confusion.

“What am I doing here? Why am I handcuffed?” Kara asked groggily.

J’onn went over to the bed and unlocked the cuffs, “You were exhibiting erratic behavior, we wanted to make sure that you didn’t hurt yourself or others.”

Kara began rubbing her wrists, “So, you think I am crazy now? Or did you do it because I’m not human?”

“Nothing, like that, Kara. It was for your safety and so you will not hurt yourself. I know you have a lot of questions and we are here to provide some answers. You have people here who are worried about you.” The Martian replied.

Kara glared at him, “You still didn’t answer my question. Am I human or not?!” She yelled.

“Alex go get Diana.” J’onn requested of his second in command.

Kara watched as Alex left the room silently, not sparing a look in her direction. It was weird of Alex not to look or even say anything to her. If anything, Alex would have been the one to rush to her side, but Alex just stood there emotionless. A few minutes later Diana, Kate, and Clark entered her room, dressed in their superhero clothing. They were followed by a few doctors, Lucy, and finally Alex.

Diana made her way over to Kara and tried to hug her, but Kara moved away before she could make any contact with her person. She saw the hurt expression on the woman’s face, but realized that she could care less. Kara looked around the room at everyone who was assembled there and neither one of them could look her in the eyes.

“Everyone who is NOT a part of the Justice League or have not been in a relationship with me, please leave,” Kara commanded.

The doctors left the room closing the door behind them, leaving The Justice League, J’onn, Lucy, and Alex. Once everyone else was gone she was satisfied. Kara could feel the rage underneath her skin, it was boiling and everyone in that room will have hell to pay. The room fell silent as everyone looked at Kara as if she was a mother about to scold them.

Kara crossed her arms, “Imagine my surprise when I overheard Lena Luthor and her mother talking this morning. Her mother wanted Lena to get close to me so she could use me to take out the entire alien race in National City. She also mentioned something about me being powerful and having all of these powers. Someone explain to me what the hell is going on?”

Diana approached the bed, “I was hoping that you didn’t have to find out like this or you didn’t have to find out at all. I can no longer lie to you, you are Kryptonian by birth and Amazonian by proxy. You crashed to Themyscira when you were just a baby, you couldn’t have been but a few months old. I took you and I raised you for the first year of your life, before placing you with your adoptive parents. I had the powers of the Amazonians put in you to help hide your lineage, so that you could blend in and have a normal life.”

Kara swallowed trying to take all of this in, “Go on.”

“Your mother Alura and your father had a lot of enemies on Krypton. Your mother had a lot of aliens imprisoned on Fort Rozz. If your mother’s enemies would have known where you were, they would have come after you. We couldn’t allow that to happen, you were just a child and didn’t need that burden on your shoulders. Clark and I decided that you should have a normal life since you did not know of Krypton or where it was.” Diana finished her story.

Kara looked at the woman, “So my dreams were real? You did have me as a baby, you kept me until you sent me away.”

Diana nodded, “I did. I didn’t want to but it was for the best. So when we placed you with your parents, we did a memory wipe and replaced them with other memories.”

“You mind raped me?! What the actually fuck?! You went into my mind and took away my fucking memories? My dreams weren’t dreams they were actually memories?” Kara growled angrily. She looked around the room, “Did you all know this?”

Lucy raised her hand, “I didn’t know, until just now.”

Kara looked over at Alex, “Did you know this, Agent Danvers?” Her voice was devoid of all emotion.

Alex nodded her head, “I may have known something but it wasn’t until a week or so ago.”

This did not help Kara at all, “Lucy, you can leave, this does not concern you. Alex, you can leave but don’t think for one minute that this is over.”

The two ladies left with a soft click of the door, letting everyone in the room know that they were gone. Kara didn’t have to hold back on her anger anymore.

“You all lied to me for twenty-three years! Twenty-three years of pushing medicine down my throat! Making me believe I was human when I am really not. Lying to me about who I am and where I came from! I trusted all of you!” Her eyes landed on Diana, “I loved you like my own mother and you lied to me! How could you look me in my face and tell me you love me and lie at the same time?” Kara yelled.

“I wanted to protect you, Kara. I was trying to do right by you, I did it because I love you.” Diana pleaded.

Kara glared at her, “I don’t want to hear it.” She looked at Kate, “And you! You knew the whole entire time and you didn’t tell me! You promised that you would never lie to me but you did and you have. I was in your corner with the whole Maggie and Sara situation, I didn’t tell Maggie that you tried to sleep with Sara that weekend that Alex and I went away. I’m pretty sure if I told her, you wouldn’t be getting married next month.”

Kara couldn’t contain her glee at the audible gasp that Kate made, “Didn’t think I knew about that did you? There are no secrets between me and Sara, she tells me _everything_.”

Kara moved to her cousin, “And you! Clark Kent, my dear cousin. You could have told me that I was from Krypton, but no, you wanted to keep me in the dark. We are blood, blood binds us all. I guess my blood didn’t matter because you helped perpetuate the lie. Then you had Batman bankroll me as his charge, because you weren’t superhero enough to do it. Who does that? You could have come clean at any time, but you didn’t. I hate you! We are not blood; you are no longer my family!!” She screamed as her heat vision took over.

Diana rushed to grab her to try and calm her down but she fought her off and hopped out of the bed. J’onn tried to stop her but Kara pushed him out of the way and opened the door closing it behind her. She used her heat vision to seal the door shut keeping them locked in the room. Kara was on the war path anyone who messed with her she hit them with her vision and she fought them off with her super strength. There were alarms going off around the building but Kara did not care. She knocked out anyone who go in her way. The Kryptoamazonian could not see past her anger and her rage, anyone who came across her path had been a target. She made her way towards the exit, but was stopped by Lucy, Alex and Vasquez.

“Kara, I understand you are upset, but this is not how you handle things.” Lucy’s voice commanded.

Kara scoffed, “You understand nothing! You haven’t been lied to, you didn’t have people trying to control you!”

Lucy tried again, “I know, I don’t know what it’s like to be lied to for your whole life, but I do understand about being controlled, my father tried to do it his whole life. But Kara, you are in control of your life right now, you are in control of your choices.”

“You don’t want to do this Kara, you have people who love you, and are scared for you. They love you, Kara, I love you. Everyone wanted to do what’s best for you.” Alex tried to get through to her.

Kara laughed hollowly, “I know you are not talking about love and people being scared for me. You are one of the people that I love, you are one of the most important people in my life that I trusted with everything. YOU are no better than they are! I gave you my heart, my love, my trust, and my body. How could I ever trust you again?” She lunged for Alex, but before she could she was hit with some kind of sharp metal.

Kara fell to the ground and the only thing she noticed was her being put on a gurney and being led somewhere else. She couldn’t contain her tears as she was rolled away, she wanted to make everyone pay. Kara woke up and she found herself in another room full of machines and she had those dreaded handcuffs on her, that she had earlier, but they glowed and eerily red instead of the vibrant green. She wasn’t alone this time, Alex was in the room with her, she was the last person that Kara wanted to see.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.” Alex greeted her.

Kara frowned, “I don’t want to see you. Why are you here?”

Alex sighed as she wrote something down on her clipboard, “ I am a doctor and I can actually handle and understand your genetic make-up. Regardless of what is going on, you are still _mine._ You can love me or hate me, but I will never let you go.”

Kara did not like the answer she wanted to lash out but she couldn’t because of the damn handcuffs. This was complete and total bullshit, Alex shouldn’t be in here because it’s a conflict of interest and she hated her right now.

“I am no longer _yours_ , Alex. I can’t be with someone who lied to me and betrayed me. How could you do this? You said you loved me! If you loved me, then why the hell did you lie?” She asked rattling the handcuffs.

Alex looked apologetic, “I’m sorry, Kara, I really am. I wanted to tell you, but I was told not to because of how you would react. I know you are upset and hurt right now, but we were just trying to protect you.”

‘Protect you.’ Those words were rolling around Kara’s head and leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She didn’t need protection she could have handled herself, she was a big girl. Kara was angry, she was upset, her whole world came crashing around her. The anger was boiling beneath the surface, dying to be let out, but it was those handcuffs that was making it impossible.

Kara shook her head, “That’s what they all say. What’s with the handcuffs? These look different from the green ones that I had on earlier.” She switched gears.

“Those handcuffs are made from the red sun, like kryptonite they weaken your powers, but it doesn’t kill you. We did this for your safety, Kara” J’onn's voice spoke up.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Are you afraid of what my powers are capable of? I thought I wasn’t a threat to anyone, why keep me chained?”

“Agent Danvers, if you would give us a few moments.” The Martian requested.

Alex finished writing down information, “Yes, sir.” She walked out the room closing the door behind her.

J’onn approached the bed, “Kara, I understand that you are upset. A great disservice had been done to you.”

Kara scoffed, “That’s an understatement, J’onn. They all lied to me and y-you did a memory wipe. That is the worst violation ever! Why did you do it? I was a baby an innocent child.”

“Can I sit down, Kara?”

Kara nodded her head in confirmation.

J’onn sat down on the bed next to her, “I didn’t want to do it Kara. I was against it, because I knew that this was going to happen. In the end I had no choice, Diana can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be. I felt guilty about it for the past 23 years when I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to talk to you and tell you. I realized it wasn’t my place to do so. “

Kara avoided looking at the Martian, “I want them dead, I want them to pay for what they did to me. I should turn myself over to Lillian and Lena, that way I can kill them all.”

“I understand that Kara, but killing them and giving yourself up, is not going to help anything. It will only be a temporary fix and you know, that regardless of what is going on, Diana will go to hell and back for you, and so will I.” J’onn told her gently.

Kara tried her best not to cry and show any emotion towards the man. She knew he was telling the truth, but that still didn’t help her rage.

“C-can you tell me about my parents? Can you tell me more?” Kara asked changing the subject.

J’onn sighed, “You come from the planet Krypton, your parents were Alura In-Ze and Zor-El. From what I gathered, they sent you here to earth, to escape the destruction of Krypton. The planet was in danger and your parents wanted you away from the danger.”

Kara listened in rapt attention as J’onn told her of her origins and where she came from. She should have been sad or upset, but it was hard because she didn’t grow up on Krypton. Kara didn’t even know her parents but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“That woman, with the brunette hair and the gray streak in her hair. She called me by my name, is she from Krypton too?” Kara asked.

J’onn nodded his head in acknowledgment, “She is your mother’s twin sister, Astra. Your mother had her imprisoned in Fort Rozz, because of going along with her husband Non, to try and take over Krypton.”

Kara’s eyebrows crinkled together, “Fort Rozz? Is that why she is locked up here?”

“Yes, she had a grand idea that she had of taking over the earth. Her husband was killed, so she decided to do the work in his stead, sadly it didn’t work out in her favor. She’s a very dangerous woman, Kara.” J’onn explained.

“What happens to me now? Will I be locked up?”

J’onn shook his head, “No, you will not be locked up, Kara but we would like to keep you here to find out more about your powers. We have to be careful, though, your mom had a lot of enemies, and if they find out you are here, then that could cause a lot of problems.”

Kara felt some of her anger dissipate she wasn’t angry at J’onn per se, she was angry at the situation. He didn’t have contact with her until recently, so she could not be that upset with him.

“Do I have to stay handcuffed? These things are pretty uncomfortable at the moment, plus I have to go to the bathroom.” Kara explained to the Martian.

J’onn smiled, “You don’t have to keep the handcuffs on. I will take them off on the condition that you don’t pull any more shenanigans. Do you want me to call Agent Danvers back in to walk with you?”

Kara shook her head, “No, can you bring Lucy? I don’t want, Agent Danvers anywhere around me.” She spat.

“Give me a minute and I will get Director Lane in here.” J’onn got off the bed and made his way towards the door, “Remember when I take those cuffs off, no funny business. I’m trusting you, Kara.” He warned her.

Kara smiled, “Right, no funny business.”

Kara watched the retreating form of J’onn, she could hear someone else’s heartbeat and footsteps coming towards her room. She couldn’t make out who they belong to but it scared her to hear so many different sounds. It was as if there was a sensory overload, she was becoming overstimulated by the sounds. Kara tried to free herself from the handcuffs, but was unsuccessful. She let out a painful scream which caused the windows in her room to break at the high pitched frequency.

Lucy, J’onn, Alex, and Diana ran into the room and saw that Kara was in distress. Kara was thrashing around on the bed trying to alleviate the sound.

“Uncuff her, uncuff her now,” Diana yelled.

J’onn moved quickly to unlock the cuffs and Kara’s hands immediately went to her ears to block out all of the sounds.

“She has super hearing. Get me something to help block out the excess noise.” Diana commanded. “Focus on me, Kara. Focus on my heartbeat.”

Kara did as she was told and concentrated on the sound of Diana’s heartbeat. The rest of the sound was fading away and the sound of Diana’s heartbeat, lulled her into a calm state. She felt something being inserted into her ears and the sound of Diana’s heartbeat was gone. Kara looked and saw that Diana was holding her. She immediately pushed the woman away from her causing her to fall onto the floor.

“Get away from me! Get the HELL away from me now!” Kara screamed.

“Diana, go we got her.” J’onn ushered her out of the room.

Kara calmed down a little bit after the woman had left the room, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“I’ll have Lucy take you. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” J’onn asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to be okay. I really have to pee.” Kara blushed.

Lucy tried not to laugh, “Come on, let’s get you sorted out before you wet the bed.” She helped Kara off of the bed. She ignored Alex and followed behind Lucy, as the director led her out of the room she was in. She could feel, Alex’s stare or glare and Kara found herself not caring one bit.

“How are you doing, Kara?” Lucy asked.

Kara sighed, “Honestly?”

“Honestly?”

“I am so angry right now, I am hurt and I am so many other things. They lied to me for years about who I am, where I come from. All I keep hearing is, they were trying to protect me, to make sure that I had a normal life. How can I trust any of them again?” Kara huffed.

Lucy hummed in agreement, “It will take a long time for you to trust them. You’ll hate them and wish death on them, but eventually, you will learn to trust them again.”

Kara knew that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, they could choke, and she wouldn’t care.

“Hell will probably freeze over before that happens.” Kara quipped.

They stopped in front of the bathroom, “Go in, I will keep post outside. Don’t try anything funny, Kara. I’m trusting you.” Lucy warned.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s not like I’m going to try and escape. Do whatever you want.” She answered, before entering the bathroom.

Once she was alone she looked at herself in the mirror she still looked the same there was nothing different about her, except for the whole power thing. She was no longer Kara Zorel, human, she was now Kara Zorel a Kryptoamazonian, an alien like her cousin. She took care of her business and washed her hands. Kara exited the bathroom and saw Lucy still standing there.

“Feel better?”

Kara gave her a genuine smile, “I feel a lot better. So where do I go next? Back to my room?”

“Actually, you will be meeting with the Justice League.”

Kara’s heat vision flared, “I don’t want to meet with them!”

Lucy rubbed her arm soothingly, “Calm down, Kara. They, well Diana wants to talk to you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Well, I don’t want to talk to them.”

“Just hear them out, okay? If you don’t like it, then you can leave.” Lucy reassured her.

“They will not let me leave. J’onn said they wanted to see what powers I have.” Kara shot back.

Lucy grinned, “Maybe I can work a little magic and have you taken home. I can call Sara to come over.”

Kara grinned, “I would like that. I probably scared the ever loving hell out of her.”

She thought about Sara and how she was going to explain all of this to her. How would she explain to her best friend, that she was not human, that she was some kind of super alien? Kara hoped that Sara wouldn’t look at her differently or treat her differently, because of who she is.

Lucy laughed, “Knowing Sara she would probably laugh about it and try to get in your pants.”

They stopped in front of another room, “This is you.”

Kara looked at Lucy, “You’re not going to be in there?”

Lucy shook her head, “No, I am not going to be in there, but I will be near. Listen to what they have to say. If you need to get away, signal me, and I will get you out of there.”

In a rush, Kara moved towards Lucy and gave her a hug, “Thank you, Lucy.”

“Ouch! You’re squeezing a little too hard.” Lucy answered a little winded.

Kara stepped back, “Sorry, I don’t know my own strength.”

Lucy brushed her off, “I’m sure you will get the hang of it, with a little practice.” She pushed a few stray hairs behind Kara’s ear.

Kara blushed, “I hope so. Thank you, Lucy.”

“You’re welcome, Wondergirl. Now go in there and give them hell.”

Kara smiled and opened up the door, she didn’t realize that their whole exchange was being watched by Alex. Kara walked into the room and all conversation stopped, as everyone looked at her.

Kara closed the door behind her with a loud clang, “You wanted to talk, so talk.” She crossed her arms glaring at everyone in the room. The lights flickering on and off, all hell was about to break loose, and for once Kara didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has developed a few more powers, heat vision, super strength and now high pitched screaming. Poor Diana, I feel sorry for her and Alex too.
> 
> This chapter is just the tip of the iceberg, we will have more rage-y Kara. Sara being the comforter and more, Lena Luthor making an appearance and so will her mother.


	29. The One Where Kara Rages On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues her rage on The Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying 'HOLY SHIT!" You all are freaking amazing! Who knew that Angry!Kara would be so popular? I like Angry!Kara too, let's be real, she's hot. Angry!Kara is based on Red K!Kara, if her actions seem familiar.
> 
> On to the story!
> 
> Again grammatical errors are mine, if you see them, please point them out.

The room went silent as soon as Kara walked in, everyone had looks of sadness on their faces, mixed with equal parts of fear. Kara had never felt more powerful than she did at this moment, they deserved, everything they got. They deserved even more, especially, Diana she was the one who started this mess. She should have kept Kara and told her the truth from the beginning.

“You wanted to talk, so let’s talk.” Kara crossed her arms.

Kate spoke up first, “I know you are upset Kara and you are hurt. I know nothing we say or do is going to make up for the lies, and the hurt we caused. I know you’re tired of hearing ‘we did it to protect you.” She continued, “You are valid in your feelings but know that I love you, we love you.”

Kara laughed in disbelief, “Is this all you wanted to talk to me about? To plead your pathetic little cases, as to why you lied. It’s really sad if you asked me, give me one reason why I shouldn’t obliterate each and every one of you.” She pinned each superhero down with a hard glare.

“Kara, don’t do this; this is not you. You don’t hurt people; we don’t hurt people. If you cross a line you may never come back from it.” Diana pleaded with her.

Kara gave her a dismissive wave, “Now is not to try and play mother to me, Diana. You gave up that right when you gave me away. Maybe I don’t want to come back from it. Maybe I like who I am right now and when I am done with you, the whole world is going to know who I am. They are going to worship me like the Goddess, I am. I will be more powerful than Superman.” She looked over at her cousin, “I have all this power and no one to use it on. I guess I’ll start with each one of you.”

“Kara, NO!” Came the shouts as Kara charged in head first at the group of superheroes who were once considered family.

A fight broke out four members of the Justice League against Kara. They had her but in a burst of superhuman strength, Kara knocked them all down, like pins in a bowling alley. Kara continued to have the upper hand until Diana combated her moves in every turn. It was a glorious sight to see, but also a dangerous position to be in. Kara grew bored and threw Diana into the wall, before using her heat vision to light the trashcan on fire. She ran out of the room and down the corridor, not sure where she could go. Each turn led her towards a dead end, she was trapped like a mouse in a maze, trying to find its way out.

“Kara stop!” An unfamiliar voice called out to her. “Don’t do this, little one. This is not what your mother wanted for you.”

Kara turned around and saw the woman from the other day approaching her, “You don’t know what my mother wanted.” She growled out.

“Yes, I do and this is not it.” The woman continued.

Kara was on high alert, “H—how do you know my mother?”

“I am your mother’s twin sister, Astra,” Astra explained as she approached, Kara. Making sure her hands were in front of her. “I am not going to hurt you.”

Kara remembered J’onn telling her about the woman in front of her. She did not know what her mother looked like, but if this woman was her mother’s sister, then she was very beautiful. Kara was still defensive as the woman approached her. There were agents stationed in the corridor with their weapons drawn.

“How do I know? How do I know that this isn’t some elaborate scheme to capture me?” Kara asked still guarded.

Astra put her hands on her hips, “You don’t know, but I can tell you this is not a way to capture you. Your friend, Alex told me what was going on, she released me. I came to find you, to talk to you.”

Kara crossed her arms there was Alex’s name again, would she ever get the picture, that they were over. That there was no going back for them, that what they had was over, to never return again.

“She’s not my friend. Why would she release you? Are you evil? You committed horrible crimes. Why would I want to talk to you?” Kara questioned.

Astra stood in front of her niece, “Because, she hoped that I could get through to you, to talk to you. No one here is objective enough because they are too close. I, on the other hand, am not, we are blood-related, but I do not know you personally. I know your mother, your father and about Krypton. Alex thought that maybe you could benefit from that so you do not go down the same path as me.”

Kara’s faced softened, “What path is that?”

Astra held out her hand, “Come with me, and we will talk Little One. We have much to discuss.”

Kara placed her hand hesitantly in the other woman’s hand. Astra gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she led Kara back down the corridor and towards one of the agents. Kara was on high alert and her fight or flight skills were kicking in.

“They are not going to hurt you, Kara. They are going to take us somewhere, where we can talk, privately. I know you have a lot of questions, hopefully, I can provide you with the answers.” Astra told her softly.

“I’ll take them from here,” Lucy told the other agents. “Follow me.”

Kara and Astra followed behind Lucy still holding hands, it didn’t take long for them to get to their destination. The room they were lead to looked like another training room of some sort, but this time the room was illuminating green.

Kara looked at Lucy warily, “Why is the room glowing green?”

Lucy smiled, “It’s not for you, it’s for Astra. She is Kryptonian and it weakens her, so she does not try anything, foolish.” She looked pointedly at the older Kryptonian.

“Oh, okay.” Kara was relieved.

“I’m going to leave you two alone, to talk. I am sure that there is a lot to discuss. Remember, Kara, I am here if you need me.” Lucy made her intent clear.

Kara gave her a grateful smile, “I know, thank you, Lucy.”

Kara watched as Lucy walked out the room and closed the door, leaving her and Astra alone to talk. There were a few stairs leading up to the mat and Kara sat down on one of them and Astra followed suit. She let go of the older woman’s hand and folded her hands in her lap. This was so surreal she had a living blood relative, other than Kal-El, that is.

“So which one is your girlfriend? The Brave One, Alex or the Director Lucy?” Astra asked.

Kara blushed, “Umm…I used to date Lucy for two years and I just broke up with, Alex,” Kara answered.

Astra looked at her with curiosity, “It seems like Lucy still has some feelings for you. Alex, on the other hand, loves you a lot. If she didn’t she wouldn’t have come down there to talk to me, and to release me.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s complicated right now, but then again, not really. She lied to me end of story. Tell me about my mother, what was she like?”

Astra had a faraway look on her face, “Your mother and I were very close growing up. We used to play tricks on our parents and get into so much mischief. We were inseparable, that was until we took different paths in life. Your mother, was a very fair and just, ruler but sometimes her intentions got in the way of things.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean by her intentions?”

“She thought she knew what was best for Krypton and its people. Krypton was on the verge of destruction and I told your mother that, but she chose not to heed my warning. A few weeks after you were born, I was sentenced to Fort Rozz, a prison that was sent to the phantom zone.” Astra replied softly.

“Did you get a chance to see me? Did you hold me?” Kara asked, playing with her sleeve.

Astra nodded, “I did. I got to hold you before your mother banished me and my husband to the prison. We were trapped there for years until we were knocked out of The Phantom Zone, and we crash landed here.”

Kara tried to absorb everything that this woman was telling her. She wanted to believe so bad, but at the same time, she couldn’t wrap her head around it. This was new information to her she had so many questions running through her head.

“Did you know that I was here?”

“No, I did not. I thought you died with Krypton. I grieved for you and I grieved for your mother.” Astra responded. “Tell me about your life, your childhood. Did you have parents that loved you?”

Kara smiled briefly before her face fell, “I grew up in Kansas, believe it or not. I have lovely parents their names are Agnes and Paul Kent, but I go by Kara Zorel, my birth name I assume. I had a wonderful childhood filled with lots of warmth, laughter, and love. I excelled in all of my classes, most people thought I was a freak, because of how smart I was.”

Astra laughed, “We Kryptonians are far more advanced than most species. That does not make you a freak, that makes you superior. Did your parents treat you right? Did they harm you at all?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, they were perfect parents. I spent a lot of time with Clark and his Superfriends growing up. They were really cool for a bunch of superheroes, but now they can suck wild monkey balls.”

“Your vocabulary is very much like a human’s vocabulary. You’ve done well at fitting in and assimilating to their cultural lifestyle. What did they do to you that was so bad?”

Kara sighed and stood up, “What didn’t they do?” She began to pace, “They lied to me, every last one of them. I was led to believe that I was human, that my parents were my real parents. They shoved medicine down my throat, to keep me powerless, and continue their lie. My whole life has been a lie! I don’t even know who the hell I am anymore? I find out that I am some kind of hybrid Kryptonian/Amazonian because Diana felt it was best to use it to help hide my lineage.”

She turned and looked at Astra, “They should have told me the truth and not hide behind ‘we’re only trying to protect you’ bullshit! I should have been able to make decisions about my life when I was old enough to. I should have had a choice! I had no choice at all!” Kara yelled.

Astra got up and went to comfort her niece, “You should have had a choice, Kara. When you became of age, they should have told you. They lied and I’m not saying forgive them, your anger and rage is very valid, but you can’t hold on to that anger or rage. It will send you down a dark path and that is not something I want for you.”

Kara scoffed, “Maybe, I’m supposed to be dark. I don’t have to be light if I don’t want to.”

Astra rubbed Kara’s back lightly, “If you go down the dark path, you’ll end up in a cell like me until they figure out what to do with you. Do you want that? You have a good life, right?”

Kara wiped her eyes, “Yeah, I’m in a great school and I have a good friend, named Sara.”

“See, that should be an incentive, to stay on the side of good. Do you think going dark will help at all? Do you want to lose Sara as a friend? What about Lucy?” Astra asked.

Kara sniffed, “I don’t want to lose Sara or Lucy as a friend, I love them to pieces. Don’t tell Lucy, I said that. I will never hear the end of it,” She chuckled.

Astra laughed with her, “See, little one, holding on to all that anger and rage, is not healthy. You can be mad as hell but don’t let it eat at you. You’re a beacon of light, Kara, don’t let something like this darken it.”

“Ugh! You’re not supposed to help me see reason, Aunt Astra! I want to be angry at them for as long as possible.” Kara huffed and walked away.

Astra shook her head, “You are stubborn just like your mother. You don’t have to forgive them not until you are ready. Hell, you may never be ready to forgive, and that is okay too. Lean on your friends for support.”

Kara looked at her aunt, “You’re right, I guess. They probably won’t leave me alone because Lillian Luthor is probably going to be after me.”

“Who is this Lillian Luthor?” Astra asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. She wants me to help exterminate the entire alien race or whatever. I heard her talking to one of my professors today. It really sucks, it explains why my Professor was coming onto me like gangbusters.”

Astra didn’t understand the term, “What do you mean she was coming onto you?”

Kara moved to sit back down, “She has been trying to get my attention in a lot of ways. That was until Alex put a stop to it.”

“Alex? The Brave One?” Astra asked.

‘Alex was brave alright but she was also stupid,’ Kara thought to herself, “Yeah, she is my Molecular Biology Professor and former lover.” Kara explained absentmindedly playing with the necklace, that was still around her neck.

She thought back to all the time she and Alex had spent together, the trips that they had taken. Everything they have done with each other over the past three months. Those were the happiest three months of her life. Those moments were long gone now; Alex was no longer anything to her. The lies and betrayal were just too much she couldn’t deal with it anymore.

“So you two more than just dated then. You two were intimate with each other?” The other Kryptonian asked.

A small smile ghosted Kara’s lips, “Yeah, very intimate. Anyways, thank you for taking the time out to talk to me. To tell me more about my family, maybe you can tell me more sometime.”

Astra smiled, “I would like that. It gets kind of lonely here, being locked up all the time.”

The doors opened and in walked Lucy with a pair of handcuffs with the eerie green lighting. Kara watched as Astra hung her head down in resignation, her heart hurt for her newfound aunt. She wished that her aunt wasn’t treated like a common criminal but from what she’s heard from J’onn, she understood a little bit.

“I am under orders to take her back to her cell,” Lucy replied as she put the cuffs on Astra.

Kara nodded, “I—I understand. What happens to me?”

“You are to be escorted home. You’ve spent too much time here.” Lucy told her.

Kara frowned, “Who is going to take me home?”

Lucy looked at Kara, “Alex, she’s been assigned as your, handler.” She replied apologetically.

“Why can’t it be you?” Kara asked getting upset again.

“I can’t be with you during the day, Kara. Alex is with you during the day, she can protect you. I know things are difficult right now, but there is nothing else that can be done. I’m sorry.” Lucy apologized before taking Astra away.

“Fucking great!” She screamed.

“I’m here to take you home. Lucy told me that she would call, Sara to meet you at your apartment.” Alex told her softly.

Kara didn’t turn around, “I don’t really care right now, Agent Danvers. Just take me home.”

“I’m sorry, Kara for lying to you. I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I am sorry.” Alex tried again.

Kara turned around and walked past her shoulder checking Alex on her way out, “Whatever. I don’t want to hear any more apologies. Nothing you can say will ever make this right.”

The ride to Kara’s apartment was wrought with tension. Kara couldn’t even make it out of the DEO without some kind of altercation with The Justice League. She was at odds with them and would always be. Kara made a mental note to tell Maggie about Kate’s little indiscretion with, Sara. She would ruin Kate’s life like she ruined hers, it was going to be glorious. Then maybe, just maybe she could do the same to the rest of them.

“Kara, I know you are upset and angry right now. I didn’t want to keep this from you, but it wasn’t my place to tell you.” Alex started.

Kara held up her hand to silence her, “Can we not? I don’t want to be here with you right now. Hell, I don’t even want to talk to you about anything right now. It may not have been your place, but you fucking lied, Alex! You said you would NEVER lie to me! I trusted you with everything that I have and that I am.” Tears started rolling down her cheeks, “I’ve done things with you, that I would have never, let anyone do with me. Do you want to pretend like nothing is wrong like your fuck up didn’t cause any damage? I can’t do that.”

Alex sighed, “I don’t expect your forgiveness. I never started out on a lie, I’ve been very truthful with you. Except for certain aspects of my job, I only found out about you, a week ago, Kara. A fucking week ago. I wanted to tell you so much, but I promised Diana that I wouldn’t say anything until they decided to tell you.”

Kara sighed, “That’s bullshit and you know it. You could have said something anything. I can’t be with you, like that anymore, Alex. You and I are over. I can’t trust you and I sure as hell can’t be around you. We will have a professional relationship at school and whenever we have to be around each other. The romantic aspect of our relationship is done.” She told the professor with finality.

Alex pulled the SUV into the front of Kara’s building, “I respect your wishes, Kara. I just wish things would have been different.”

Kara yanked the necklace off of her neck and threw it at Alex, "I wish it would have been too.”

“Kara wait. You can’t get out until I put this on you.” Alex held up a lead lined bracelet with the eerie red glow.

“What’s this?” Kara’s voice hardened.

“This is to help you contain your powers until you get them under control.” Alex explained, “Hold out your wrist.”

Kara huffed and held out her wrist, “They couldn’t do it with medicine, so they find some other way. They are starting to piss me off!”

Alex snapped the cuff, “It wasn’t Diana’s idea, it was J’onn’s. He doesn’t want you or anyone else getting hurt. You can’t remove it yourself, so don’t even try. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kara got out of the car, “Whatever.” She slammed the door.

Kara ran into the building she didn’t take the elevator she opted for the stairs instead. She ran all the way until she made it to her apartment and she opened the door. Kara saw Sara walking towards her and she ran into her arms.

“Kara, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Sara asked.

“It’s a lie, it’s all been a fucking lie.” Kara sobbed into Sara’s shirt.

Sara consoled her friend by rubbing her back, “What’s been a lie? Talk to me, Kara.”

Kara continued crying, “My whole life, Sara has been one big fucking lie.”

Kara sought out comfort in Sara and she told her everything that she had learned today. Sara didn’t judge or ask any insensitive questions. Kara appreciated that she was so thankful to have Sara in her life. The one person that she could depend on and the one person that she could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astra ftw! She is coming through for her niece like a good aunt is supposed to.
> 
> Alex has now been placed as Kara's handler, that's not going to go well at all. That's just asking for disaster.
> 
> Kara is going to tell Maggie about Kate and Sara *sirens* Oh shit!
> 
> Next chapter is from Alex's POV! We finally get inside of her head.


	30. The One Where Alex Breaks Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reaches her breaking point and Maggie is there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazeballs, your response to the last chapter, was awesome! Let's see if we can keep the momentum going. I love talking to you all, it's because of you, that I keep the story going.
> 
> This chapter is from Alex's point of view and it was hard to write because she is so complex as a character, but she is also nuanced as well. A lot of emotion went into this chapter, I want you to feel her heartache and the pain, that she herself is feeling.
> 
> On to the story

Alex pulled away from Kara’s building disappointed, and heartbroken. Alex knew that this was going to happen and she tried to mentally prepare for it, but the mental preparation was not enough, for this reality. Seeing Kara, the way she was scared her but it also intrigued her as well, she was used to the calm and cheerful, Kara. The Kara, that she saw tonight was very different, scary, but also kind of hot. Alex pulled into her apartment complex and found her usual parking spot and killed the engine. She leaned her head against the headrest and exhaled heavily, the moonlight was shining through the window, hitting Kara’s necklace. The diamonds illuminated the car in a soft golden glow. She thought back to the night that she and Kara were laying in her bed, the moon creating a soft glow around them, as they made love that night. She reached over and grabbed the necklace squeezing it in her hand, willing herself to make the thoughts go away.

With a resigned sigh, Alex decided to get out of her vehicle and make her way upstairs. The walk was a short one, she tried to prolong it, but she knew that she couldn’t

Alex reached her door and took her time opening it as soon as she opened the door, she was assaulted with the smell of Kara’s perfume. She looked to the left and saw one of Kara’s scarves sitting on the little stand next to the mantle. Alex shook her head she should have known that her apartment would remind her of Kara.

The agent went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, she wanted something stronger, but sadly she didn’t. She twisted the top off and took a huge gulp of the liquid and let out a sigh of relief as the coldness soothe her parched throat. Alex didn’t want to be alone tonight so she decided to see if Maggie wanted to get together tonight. She pulled out her phone and called the familiar number.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?”

Alex exhaled, “Hey Maggie? Are you busy tonight?”

“No, Kate went to Gotham for the night. Why what’s up?” Maggie asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. I have a free night and wanted to hang out with my best friend.” Alex rambled on.

Maggie laughed, “I’ll be over with pizza and some alcohol. Something tells me that you need to talk.”

Alex sighed, “Yeah, I do. Things went so wrong tonight, Maggie. We all fucked up, I fucked up!”

“I’ll be over there in a few minutes. Change clothes and be ready to tell me what is going on.” Maggie had told her.

Alex tried to hold back her tears, “Yeah, I will.” She hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

Alex grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a long shirt from her drawer and went into the bathroom to change. That was a bad idea because Kara’s toothbrush was sitting on the sink with a little ladybug top on it. Her shampoo and conditioner were also on the sink. Alex could not escape Kara even if her life depended on it. She didn’t realize how ingrained, Kara had been in her life and in her apartment. Now she has to be the one to look out for her, it was going to be so hard, considering their relationship with each other. She tried to get J’onn to give the responsibility to Lucy, but Lucy couldn’t be with Kara during the day. Alex turned on the water and used her hands to wet her face, before running her fingers through her hair. She turned the water off and looked at herself in the mirror.

“You fucked up this time Danvers,” Alex whispered to her reflection.

Alex had changed clothes and put her clothes into the dirty clothes basket, turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. She tried to tidy up a little bit and hide any reminders of Kara that was around the apartment. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, Alex knew who it was. She opened up the door and there was Maggie standing there with a box of pizza and a bottle of Jack.

“I’m here to cheer you up, Danvers. We are going to have a talk.” Maggie entered the apartment and placed the pizza and alcohol on the island.

Alex closed the door behind her friend, “I’m going to need someone. I can’t even be in this fucking apartment without being reminded of Kara.”

Maggie walked over and gave her friend a hug, “It will be okay, Alex, whatever is going on will work itself out.”

Alex shook her head, “There is no way we can come back from this.”

Maggie broke the hug, “Alex? What do you mean? What happened?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. You might want to sit down for this.” Alex ushered her to the couch.

Maggie sat down, “Try me, Danvers. I used to work NCPD, I believe in everything.”

Alex rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants legs, “Kara ended things with me today. She found out something about herself and she went ballistic. She found out that I knew and that we all lied to her. Kara went bat shit crazy and unleashed her powers.”

“Wait? Kara did what?” Maggie held her hand up, “Did I hear you correctly? Kara has p-powers?” Maggie stumbled across the last word.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, Kara has powers a lot of them too!”

“How is that even possible?”

“Kara is not human; she is Kryptoamazonian.” Alex explained.

Maggie was dumbfounded, “Kryptoama-what?”

“Kryptoamazonian. Kara is from the planet Krypton but thanks to Diana, she was somehow made into an Amazonian, they share some kind of bond.” The agent tried again.

Alex had to laugh because the words sounded strange to her as she was trying to process the situation. Something should have told her that she should have said something, Diana be damned. She lost her girlfriend and her best friend at the same time.

“How did you find out? When did you find out? Did that have to do with why Kate had to come to the school this morning?” The professor asked question after question.

“I was curious on the vitamins that Kara had to take. Something about the story I was told didn’t sit right with me. I ran a test on them and they were some kind of synthetic human hormone. I think they were created to block, Kara’s powers. J’onn caught me doing the research and that is when he told me, the truth, about Kara.” Alex finished her story, the tears falling heavily from her eyes.

Maggie didn’t know what to say, “So how did you fuck up? I don’t understand.”

Alex sniffed, “I knew Maggie! The truth came out and Kara found out that everyone was lying to her. You should have seen her, Maggie she looked so broken and so hurt. The way she looked at me it was enough to...” She started crying again.

Maggie hugged Alex close to her and began rocking her trying to calm her friend down. She knew that something was wrong, especially when Kate come home the other night, and she was more wound up than usual. She mentioned something about Kara and Diana and some other things, that she couldn’t quite understand. Everything was starting to make sense now at least a little bit.

“I know you are upset, Alex, but you can’t blame yourself for not saying anything. It was not your place to tell her, it is your fault for trying to figure out what was in those vitamins. If you wouldn’t have done that, then you wouldn’t be where you are now.” Maggie tried to play devil’s advocate.

Alex glared at her friend, “So you’re saying that this is _my_ fault? The fault lies with Diana, Kate, Kal-El and whoever else. She didn’t even get mad a J’onn and he was the one who wiped her memories. Yet, I am the bad guy in this.”

Maggie tried again, “I’m not saying it’s your fault. The vitamins were given to her for a reason, if you wouldn’t have done the research then you wouldn’t have had to know. Therefore, you wouldn’t have to lie, but you researched and you were told. Diana told you not to tell, and I understand that, but it was also unfair to put you in that position. She knew how much Kara meant to you, and how much you meant to Kara. You being put in that position made you liable to lose, Kara. That brings me to question, why is Wonder Woman so heavily concerned about, Kara?”

Alex held Maggie close, “Diana raised Kara for the first year of her life, before giving her up. Wonder Woman was Kara’s mother for all intents and purposes. They were bound together once Diana went to whoever and had her powers put in. It’s all kind of confusing right now. I don’t care about all of that. All I care about is, Kara.” She caught her breath, “When I took her home she was so cold and she ended things with me, gave me back my necklace and all. I was kind of hoping that we could at least talk and work this out, but she pretty much kicked me to the curb.”

Alex began to cry again the sobs were wracking her body and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She kept it together at work, and in front of Kara, she didn’t want to fall apart because once she did she wouldn’t be able to stop.

Maggie rubbed Alex’s back, “Give her time, Alex. She’s very hurt and probably angry right now. Kara is going to be angry at the world right now, but the only thing you can do is give her space. In a few weeks, we will be out for Christmas break, and you won’t have to see her next semester. People only lash out at the ones they truly love.”

Alex shook her head, “I will always have to be around her, I’ve been assigned as her handler. I’m responsible for her.”

“What’s a handler? Why did J’onn give her to you?” Maggie asked.

“A handler is someone who is in charge of training, and looking out for her wellbeing. I make sure that she stays out of trouble and so forth.” Alex explained.

Maggie sighed, “That’s a lot of responsibility for you. Do you think you will be able to do that? I mean considering that you two were ummm…intimate. Why couldn’t it be Lucy? They used to date right?”

Alex quieted down a little, “Lucy can’t be with her during the day or whatever. The bad part is, Lena Luthor’s mother is after, her. She knows who she is, that means, Lena knows who Kara is. She’s been trying to get close to her from the beginning. I managed to warn her off, but now, I won’t be able to.”

Alex knew she was disassociating herself from the situation by saying ‘her’ instead of Kara. It hurt too much to say her name. The thought of losing her hurt her to her very core, she wished that there was some way that she could make it up to her. If she could show her how sorry she was, and how she never wanted to break her heart.

“Listen to me, Alex. You will get through this and you will be able to handle this. Give her time, let her be angry. She will eventually forgive you, you have to keep it professional with her, and keep your feelings out of it. Work with her at the DEO, do what you must to rebuild that trust in her.” Maggie tried to explain.

Alex gave a watery chuckle, “Is this what you had to do with, Kate?”

Maggie laughed, “I had to do a lot more when it came to Kate, let’s just say she owns my ass, for the rest of my life.”

Alex stopped laughing when she thought about what Kara had said in the room about Kate and Sara. She knew it wasn’t her place to say anything but if Kara was to say something in the heat of anger, Kate and Maggie’s relationship would be screwed. She hoped that it didn’t go that far or that, Kara wouldn’t do that, no matter how mad she was.

“I imagined my future with, Kara you know? I imagined us getting married, having a kid or two, maybe even a golden retriever puppy. I really love her Maggie, and I was happy, so fucking happy.” Alex started crying again. “I probably ran her right into Sara’s arms.”

Maggie tried to reassure her, “You will have your future with her, Alex. Don’t give up hope, this too shall pass. I don’t think you did; Sara is her safe place right now. I’m sure she is probably consoling her like I am consoling you.”

Alex wiped her eyes, “Probably consoling her way into Kara’s pants. You don’t see the two of them together. They are like a married couple. ‘Text me when you get home’ or ‘I love you’ blah, blah, blah. They are always touching each other and hugging each other. I know that they are supposed to be dating on paper, but when Sara calls Kara _my_ girl, it pisses me off.”

“You know she probably does that to piss you off. She knows how weirdly possessive you get when it comes to, Kara. I don’t think Sara is the one you should be worried about; my money is on either Lucy Lane or Lena Luthor.” Maggie tried to tease.

There was a soft scoff, “Lena Luthor wouldn’t dare go towards, Kara. She wouldn’t give Lena the time of day anyways, considering her mother wants to do something bad to Kara. Lucy is with James so there is no way, that Lucy would make a play for her. My money is on Sara.”

Alex let go of Maggie, “Are you really going to make a bet over this? This is my love life we are talking about or my lack thereof.”

Maggie held her hands up, “I was trying to make you laugh, Danvers. Now, there is a pizza with your name on it and a bottle of Jack to help you drown your sorrows.”

Alex knew that she shouldn’t be drinking because she had class tomorrow, luckily it was Tuesday and she didn’t have to see, Kara at school. She would have to see her at the DEO, tomorrow evening though and she was not looking forward to that.

“I’m not going to drink that much; we do have classes in the morning. Why was Kate in Gotham?” Alex asked changing the subject.

Maggie shrugged as she got up to get the box of pizza and a couple of glasses, “I don’t know. I think it may have had something to do with, the whole, Kara situation. She was very short in her response. Honestly, I wouldn’t have known about any of this, if you wouldn’t have told me.” Maggie made her way over to the couch with the box of pizza, two glasses, and the bottle of liquor, “Kate is quiet when it comes down to Kara, it’s as if there was a shroud of secrecy over her. Now I realize that there was. It hurts that she didn’t tell me, though, I’m going to be her future wife, she should have confided in me.”

Alex took the alcohol and poured it into the glasses, “I guess she didn’t want you involved in the fallout. Look at it as a way for her to protect you, you’re seeing what the fallout looks like. It’s not pretty. I lost my girlfriend because of a lie. I still don’t understand how she was able to let J’onn go in all of this? I mean he wiped her memories.”

Maggie opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice, “Maybe because, J’onn had met her after who knows how many years. She didn’t have a relationship with him, like she had with you, Diana, Clark, and Kate. If he had a relationship with her, then he would be on the other end of her anger.”

Alex knew Maggie was right but that still didn’t make her feel any better. She tried to rationalize in her mind how things could have gone differently. Kara taking off the necklace and throwing it back at her, nearly killed her. Alex knew she could have shown more emotion, but the soldier in her made it hard.

Alex took a slice of pizza, “I know, but it still doesn’t make it hurt less. She threw her necklace at me, Maggie. She ripped it off her neck and threw it at me and told me that it was over. It took all of my composure to not cry like a baby in front of her.”

Maggie sighed, “What did you expect, Danvers? You lied to her, you betrayed her trust, why would she keep it? Was the necklace given to her out of trust? She trusted you to have some control over her. Why would she keep something that reminded her of the trust she put in you? Look at it this way, your relationship is over, but you are still in her life. Be thankful for little miracles.”

Alex downed her drink, “How is this making me feel better?” She poured herself another drink.

“You know me, Alex, I am not one to sugar coat shit. I keep it real with you that’s why you keep me around. I’m looking at this from all sides, I’m objective in all of this because I am not up close and personal with, Kara. I am not family and I sure as hell don’t have a lady boner for her, and I didn’t sleep with her.” Maggie explained as she downed her drink.

Alex frowned, “I get your point, Maggie. Still, doesn’t make it hurt less. I wish I could turn back the hands of time, to where I didn’t know this, but I can’t. This is the first time in a while that I have been in my apartment like this. I am always at hers, but when we are here, she put her little touches on it. Her toothbrush and shampoo are in my bathroom. She has a drawer full of clothes, and some space in my closet.”

Maggie scooted closer to Alex, “When you’re ready, you can Kara proof your apartment. Everything that is hers you can pack it in a box and give it back to her or put it up somewhere, where you will not see it. You know what they say? Out of sight out of mind.”

Alex shook her head in disagreement, “I will not do that, I can’t do that. Weren’t you the one who told me not to give up hope?”

“I did tell you not to give up hope, but having constant reminders around here, isn’t going to help you. It’s only going to depress you and keep you down if things between you and Kara are miraculously fixed, do you want her to think that you had a shrine to her?” Maggie asked.

“No, that would be beyond creepy.” Alex voiced out loud.

Maggie gave her a dimpled smile, “That’s the spirit, it’s okay to miss her, it’s okay to cry and be angry and upset, but don’t live there, okay?”

Alex poured herself another drink, “Okay. I’m gonna try and get some sleep, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow. Thank you for coming over.”

Maggie kissed Alex’s temple, “That is what I am here for. I’ll see you in the morning and take it easy on the alcohol. I don’t need you drunk calling or texting, Kara. That would be second-hand embarrassment. Promise me.”

Alex sighed, “I promise, not to get drunk and text, Kara. I really am sleepy, though. Don’t worry about the mess, I will clean it up.”

Maggie picked up the pizza box anyways and put it in the refrigerator. She also put the top on the Jack Daniels and held on to it. “I got it, you get in the bed and rest.”

Alex got off the couch and went over to the bed and lay down on top of the covers, the bad part is, her pillows smelled like, Kara’s shampoo. The whole damn bed smelled of Kara, Alex sighed softly.

“Are you going to be okay by yourself? Do you need me to stay with you tonight?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, I want to be alone right now. I want you to be there, if Kate comes home tonight, she is going to need you.”

Maggie sighed, “But who is going to be there for you? You don’t have to do this alone, Alex. I can be there for you too.”

“Go, Maggie and be there for Kate. I have Vasquez, she can be objective, because she isn’t directly involved with Kara. I’ll be alright, I want to be alone right now, please go.” Alex told her again.

Maggie acquiesced, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex. If you need me, you have my number, don’t hesitate to use it.”

“Thanks again, Maggie. I’ll talk to you later.” Alex reassured her friend.

“This is me going. Good night, Alex.”

Alex sat up and grabbed the pillow and started crying uncontrollably. She felt arms wrap around her and hold her close as she broke down and let go of all that she was feeling. Alex could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She held on to Maggie and the pillow for dear life as she continued to cry.

“It’s okay, Alex let it out.” Maggie continued comforting the distraught woman.

“I should have said something. If I would have said something, I would probably still have her. W—why didn’t I say anything? Why did I have to promise not to say anything?” Alex sobbed.

Maggie kissed her temple, “It wasn’t your place to say anything. She would have been upset, either way, it’s best that she found that you knew now, instead of finding out later. You would have lost her forever, because your relationship, would have a lie in it.”

“I lost her now, do you see her in this apartment right now?!” She yelled. “I fucked up, so bad and there is no way I can make it right.”

Maggie began rocking her friend, “When the time comes, you will be able to make it right. She is not out of your life completely, you’re now in charge of her, in a way. You’re her protector, you were chosen for a reason. If you put trust in yourself, show some transparency, then she will begin to put her trust in you. You are not in a romantic relationship with her, but you still have a working relationship with her. Focus on that and leave the romantic aspect out of it.”

Alex couldn’t stop crying it was to the point where she started hyperventilating, “I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe. It hurts too much, I just can’t.”

“Alex listen to me, calm down, sweetie. Listen to the sound of my voice, concentrate on my breathing.”

Alex listened to Maggie and tried to match her breathing to her friends. It was helping but it didn’t help with the pain in her chest.

“Good, girl.” Maggie whispered in Alex’s hair.

Alex’s breathing returned to normal but the tears would not subside. She cried for Kara and how her whole life had been a lie, she cried for herself because it was her fault that she lost, Kara. She cried because she lost her best friend, her lover and her heart. Alex cried herself to sleep, wrapped up in the warmth of Maggie’s arms, but she imagined that they were Kara’s instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex she really is distraught over losing, Kara. She realizes that she had fucked up royally and now it is up to her to fix it. 
> 
> Maggie being the supportive friend, little does she know, her relationship is about to go to hell too.
> 
> How is Alex going to cope being around, Kara and not being able to touch her?
> 
> Is Alex right about, Sara consoling her way into, Kara's pants?
> 
> So many questions.


	31. The One Where Tensions Are Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is dealing as best as she can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all continue blowing me away with your responses to this story. I liked them so much, that I put out another chapter for every last one of you. Keep it coming, I am enjoying every minute of it, so thank you!
> 
> This chapter has some heavy angst in it but angst is good, right?

It had been a week since Kara’s life was turned upside down, her life would never be the same again. There were so many changes between school and spending time at the DEO, she didn’t have any free time to herself. The bad part about it all was, being around, Alex day in and day out. When Kara returned to class it was difficult, Alex had been looking at her guiltily, but when they got to the DEO she was a totally different person. She spent a few hours learning hand to hand combat with her, and then she would spend time with Astra for a little bit. Kara came to enjoy her time with, Astra. She told her stories about Krypton and about her mother, it made her feel like she was not alone. Kara noticed that her aunt did not say anything remotely bad about her mother, but she knew that Astra may have been holding back because of her. Astra also taught her how to, get a hold on her powers. She learned that she had freeze breath, super speed, superior strength, and that she could fly. Her Amazonian powers (thanks to Diana), included telepathy, resistance to electricity, she’s impervious to magic, and teleportation. The last one was found out when Alex had approached her and she simply disappeared. Kara realized that she was more powerful than she thought she was.

She had to be super careful when she came into contact with people during hugs or handshakes. All in all, Kara was getting used to her new found powers, and she was thankful that Sara had not thought any differently of her if anything it made their friendship stronger. There were times when she found herself thinking about, Alex, but she pushed those to the side. Her relationship with Diana, Kate and Kal-El was pretty much non-existent, but she knew that Diana still kept watching over her. She had told Maggie about Kate and how she tried to sleep with Sara that ruined their relationship, and Kara was proud of herself. She felt bad for Maggie, though, and their relationship changed as well for the better. Maggie had become her confidant but she made sure to steer clear of any topics dealing with Alex, she was not ready to go there yet.

“Hey, Wondergirl. How did your training session with Agent Danvers go?” Lucy asked as she approached Kara.

Kara frowned, “Please don’t call me that. Training went the same, learning different battle techniques, and so forth. Unfortunately, I am going to need some help with my Amazonian side. The only person who could help me is Diana and that is not going to happen anytime soon.”

Lucy looped her arm through Kara’s, “Would you prefer me to call you, Supergirl?”

Kara visibly blanched, “Ugh, anything but that name. It’s similar to Superman and yeah, I don’t want us to be affiliated with each other.” It wasn’t a lie, technically, but she didn’t want to tell Lucy about the type of relationship she had with, Alex.

The director smiled, “Then Wondergirl it is. Do you have to train with Diana? Can someone else be sent here instead?”

Kara shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. J’onn would have to coordinate all of that, so it’s not my problem.”

Kara had to admit she enjoyed Lucy’s company and James’ company as well. She thought things were going to be awkward between the three of them, but to her delight, things went surprisingly well. The three of them worked well together and with Sara and Winn in the mix, it was a lot better. They continued their stroll through the building.

“Are we on for game night tonight? I was thinking that we could play Taboo.” Lucy suggested.

Kara smiled, “Definitely! It’s been a while since we’ve had those. I’ll call Winn and see if he is down. I know Sara will be.”

Lucy kept a straight face, “Sara is always down, whenever you are involved. I swear she has a huge lady boner for you. You could probably see it from space and beyond. She has it bad for you, Kara.”

“She’s a really good friend, Lucy and you have to remember, it’s only been a week since things happened. Also, she is with Nyssa, there is no way I am going to wreck a relationship.”

Kara had to rethink her words, she did wreck a relationship, the relationship between Kate and Maggie. That was justifiable though and well deserved, even if Maggie ended up hurt in the end.

“I’m just saying, maybe not now, but maybe in the future. If anyone is good for you, it’s her.” Lucy told her.

Kara shook her head, “Nah, that is not gonna happen.”

“Excuse me, Ma’am’s, Director Henshaw would like to see you both in the command center.” Vasquez had told them as she approached.

“Looks like we’re needed in the command center, Wondergirl.” Lucy teased.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I’m only letting you get away with that because I love you. If it was anyone else, I would melt their face off.”

Lucy stuck out her tongue, “You love me.”

“I don’t know why.” Kara shot back.

Vasquez scoffed, “You two need to get a room already.”

The trio made their way to the command center where they saw J’onn talking to a few agents. Kara saw Alex there too, her back was straight, and her arms were crossed. She was in what Kara would like to call, her ‘kick ass pose’.

“Director Lane, Kara. I’m so glad that the two of you have finally decided to join us.” J’onn called them out.

“Sorry, sir,” Kara replied. She was not an official agent of the DEO, but she spent a lot of time there, that she had to follow protocol.

“We are going to take you out to the field, on a practice mission. We are going to test your strengths and your abilities. You’ve practiced them here, but now, is the real test.” J’onn told them.

Kara raised her hand, “Are you doing this because I am an alien? Or is it because I am a woman?”

There were a few soft chuckles in the command center. Kara didn’t mean to come off as bitchy, but she was genuinely curious as to why they are taking her out to practice. She felt as if she was being singled out because of her status.

J’onn tried to hide his smile, “If you are going to be working with the DEO, you will need to be properly trained, and to make sure that you are ready for anything.”

Kara didn’t say anything else after that, it wasn’t her idea to work for the DEO. J’onn had approached her with the idea the other day. He felt that it would be better if she had a team behind her. She had asked if any of the others were behind this idea and he had told her no, that they were not. This was all his idea since Alex was her handler, and it would be for her protection as well. Lillian Luthor was gunning for her and they wanted Kara to be prepared for whatever comes her way.

“If you say so. So where do I begin?” She clapped her hands together.

Kara shouldn’t have asked that question she was flying through the air, dodging missiles, using her heat vision, and at one point in time, she even broke the sound barrier. This was much to J’onn’s chagrin; she was a badass. Kara came in for a landing, then slowly started jogging towards Alex and J’onn.

“So how did I do?” She asked giddily the adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

J’onn crossed his arms, “I see you share your cousin’s appetite for wanton destruction, Wondergirl.”

Kara crossed her arms, “Please don’t call me that.”

Alex spoke up, “You don’t want to be called, Supergirl so we have to give you a name.”

“Let that name go. It’s like making fetch happen, and we all know that didn’t catch on.” Kara replied curtly.

Lucy walked towards them, “I like Wondergirl, it has a nice ring to it. Supergirl is too close to Superman and this is _your_ story, not his.”

Kara beamed, “I don’t know, we’ll have to use it a few times to see how it flows.”

Kara could hear Alex’s grumblings under her breath she couldn’t help but chuckle internally at her reaction. She may or may not get a little chuckle at Alex’s expense, they may have a working relationship, but other than that she was still very angry and hurt. Alex’s lack of emotion after their breakup led Kara to believe that, Alex did not care about their relationship at all.

Kara, Lucy, and Alex fell into step with each other, each of the women flanking Kara’s side. Kara felt like a leader having Lucy and Alex at her side, even though, she was mad at one of them.

“After this next trial, I will be taking you home. You’ve burned a lot of energy today, and you need to recharge.” Alex broke the silence.

Kara sighed, “If you say so, Agent Danvers.

“Kara stop! Director Lane, could you give me and Miss. Zorel a moment alone, please?” Alex requested.

Lucy placed a comforting hand on Kara’s arm, “I’ll see you later, tonight.”

“I can’t wait to kick your ass tonight.” Kara joked.

“So you think.” Lucy sassed back.

Lucy walked off leaving Kara and Alex alone. The tension in the air was thick it felt like Kara was going to choke on it.

“You wanted to talk?” Kara asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Alex sighed, “Look, Kara, I know you are not too happy with me right now, but we do have to work together. Your flagrant disrespect will not be tolerated, if the other soldiers see you act like this towards me, then they may think it’s okay too. I am their superior, I am your superior and you need to respect me.”

Kara scoffed, “Get off of it, Agent Danvers. You are not my superior, you are my handler at best, you have no control over me, no matter how much you think you do. I am aware of my limits of what I can and cannot do. I don’t need you telling me all the time. I want to go home, order pizza and Chinese and enjoy the evening with my friends. If you don’t have anything else to say to me, then this conversation is over.” She turned and marched off.

Kara couldn’t believe the nerve of, Alex, trying to tell her what she can and cannot do. She had tried to roll with it, but ever since the break-up, Alex has been downright unbearable. ‘Don’t hit like this, Kara, hit like that’. It was annoying, to say the least, she had to deal with her during school hours, then she had to deal with her after school hours. Kara couldn’t wait until next week, classes will be over and she won’t have to see Alex, during the day anymore. Kara entered the facility and was met with Agent Vasquez holding a bottle of water.

“I thought you would need this, ma’am.” She handed Kara the bottle of water.

Kara took the bottle and gave the agent a grateful smile, “Thank you, Vasquez. How are you today?”

Vasquez smiled, “I’m doing okay, tired and ready to go home. Do you have plans tonight?”

Kara took a swig of her water, “Oh definitely! It’s game night with me and my friends, I am so excited. What about you? Do you have a life outside of here?” She sat down in one of the chairs in the command center.

Vasquez sat down beside her, “Tonight, I am meeting with Maggie and Alex to have drinks and play some pool. A typical Thursday night, when we have down time. So, I’ve been meaning to ask…what is going on with Director Lane? You two seem really close.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you asking for you, or are you asking on behalf of, Alex? If that’s the case, then yeah, I’m not gonna answer it.”

“It’s not for, Alex. I do not get involved in anyone’s personal life. What happened between the two of you, is between the two of you. I’m asking because Lucy has been talking about you quite a lot. A lot more than her fiancé, so I was just curious.” The agent reassured Kara.

Kara relaxed a little bit, Vasquez’ question was pretty valid. She understood why she would ask, but she couldn’t help but be wary, if it was for Alex’s benefit or not. If she was talking to someone or getting close to someone, it was not Alex’s place to know, her life was hers now and she could do whatever she wanted.

Kara started peeling the paper off the water bottle, “Lucy and I are really good friends. She’s been my rock this past week, well since I’ve been coming here. We used to date my sophomore year in college. We broke up lost contact, she came back, and we are now friends. What has she said about me?” She asked out of curiosity.

Vasquez smiled, “She talks about how funny you are, and how sweet you are. How you light up the room with just your smile. I think she is quite smitten with you, to be honest.”

Kara giggled shyly, “You are delusional. What about your love life? Anyone special?”

“No, not at the moment. I don’t have time for a dating life, my life is here at the DEO, a soldier’s job is never done.” The agent responded.

Kara really liked Vasquez and she liked talking to her when she has a lot to say. She knows not to push and she knows not to mention anything about, Alex. Kara likes how loyal Vasquez is and how she isn’t too hard on her like some other people. Vasquez treats her like she is normal and not some kind of alien hybrid, and for that Kara is forever thankful.

“Kara, get your things so I can take you home.” Alex’s voice interrupted their conversation.

Kara huffed in annoyance, “Stop commanding me like I am on your team. I am a person with feelings and I am not here to do your bidding.”

Alex sighed, “I wasn’t trying to be commanding. I was given specific instructions to take you home. You also have school tomorrow, just because you are here, does not mean you can shirk your responsibilities.”

Kara looked at Vasquez, “See what I have to deal with? So freaking unbearable. I have to deal with her at school, and I have to deal with her here. How do you put up with her?”

“Leave Vasquez out of this, this is between me and you,” Alex told her.

Kara gave a dismissive wave, “I’m going to go get my stuff. Is that alright with you, Your Majesty?”

“Just go. I’ll be here waiting.” Alex crossed her arms.

Kara turned to walk away, “Whatever.”

Kara entered the locker room and went to the locker that was specifically for her. She was an agent of the DEO and J’onn felt like she should have somewhere to put her things. Kara opened her locker and grabbed her messenger bag and her jacket. The Kryptoamazonian closed the door and jumped when she saw Alex standing there.

“I thought you were going to wait with Vasquez. Are you following me now?” Kara asked with a slight irritation in her voice.

Alex crossed her arms, “I wanted to talk to you about something. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you. You didn’t deserve it and I was a little frustrated. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses, “I don’t know what the issue is, but you can’t take it out on me. I will not accept it and I will not stand for it. It’s bad enough that you don’t feel bad or show any kind of emotion for breaking my fucking heart. But, you command me around like I am some sort of puppy, you never treated me this way when we were together.”

“When we are here, it’s all business, you are my first and only charge. I don’t know how to deal with you or how to handle you, considering we were intimate with each other. As far as me not showing any emotion after our break-up, you don’t know what I am going through right now. Do you want me to say that every time I look at you, I want to rip my heart out and cry? That I am not handling this well? That every time I see you, that I want to take you in my arms and hold you and beg for your forgiveness.” Alex sighed, “I feel bad for hurting you, Kara and I agonize over it at every turn. Do you think I am happy about this? I’m really not. It’s been a week and I am already going crazy without you. Just because I don’t show my feelings, doesn’t mean that I don’t have them, Kara.”

Kara sighed feeling a little bit guilty, “I’m sorry for pushing you, but the lack of reaction the day I ended things, spoke volumes to me. It’s like you didn’t care and that hurt like hell, normally when someone breaks up with someone, there is some kind of reaction. I guess between you being a professor and an agent for the DEO, you lost it. If we are going to work together, don’t try to command me around like I am a soldier or a puppy to do your bidding. I am hu--am a person, with real feelings.” Kara shook her head, “Can you take me home now? I have people coming over.”

Kara brushed past Alex and left the locker room, she needed to be anywhere, but where Alex was. She tried her best not to cry but it was becoming increasingly hard. Kara had never meant to explode the way that she did. Working with Alex is even harder than she thought it was going to be. If Kara was honest she really did miss Alex and being with her, without being with her, was hurting a lot. Kara was brooding when a chime from her phone brought her out of her negative thoughts.

_Wifey: I’m at home waiting for you, how much longer do you think you will be?_

_Kara: I’ll be home in a few minutes, can you go ahead and order the food. Lucy, James, and Winn will be there shortly and you know how they are._

_Wifey: Anything for you, love. Hurry home soon!_

Kara smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. Her relationship with, Sara had changed the night, Kara had told her everything that had been going on. She was very supportive and she’s been there to help her, try to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. She is grateful for Sara, but being around her is bringing up a lot of feelings that she had long buried.

“Are you ready to go?” Alex asked.

Kara plastered on a smile, “I am so ready to go. Sara is at home waiting for me.”

Alex tried to return her smile, “How is Sara? How are things with her and Nyssa?”

They walked towards the exit and made their way to the elevator. Kara could tell that Alex asking about, Sara was hitting a nerve. She really didn’t care if she did or not, but a small part of her wanted Alex to be jealous.

Kara grinned, “Sara is good, you know? She’s being her usual self. She and Nyssa are doing well; they are going to meet Nyssa’s parents over Christmas break. Then she and I are going to bring in the New Year together.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Kara stepped in, followed by Alex. Kara pressed the ground floor button and then pushed the close door button.

“I am glad that she and Nyssa are doing well. What are you doing for Christmas break? Are you going to Kansas?” Alex asked.

Kara bounced on the balls of her feet, “Actually, my parents are coming here. I think they wanted to get out of Kansas for a little bit. So we are going to have a traditional Christmas, which I am so excited for.”

Alex looked pensive, “So you’re not angry that your parents didn’t tell you that you weren’t human?”

The Kryptoamazonian shrugged, “Nope, they didn’t know I wasn’t human. They were told that I was human and they believed it. So my parents didn’t lie, to them I am human, and I will maintain my humanness around them.”

Kara felt like the elevator was taking its precious time to get them to the bottom floor. The longer she had with Alex, the worse things were going to be. She was genuinely happy that her parents were coming, she needed a sense of normalcy, through all of this craziness.

“Are you going to go see your mom for Christmas?” Kara asked trying to be polite.

Alex played with her watch, “Yeah, I’m only going to be there for a few days, though. Then I have to come back here, because a superhero in training, will need some help.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I don’t need any help, not right now, anyway.” The elevator dinged and the doors opening, signaling that the conversation was over.

The twosome exited the elevator and walked through the parking lot towards Alex’s SUV. Kara opened the door and got in closing it behind her. She put her bag on the floor and put on her seatbelt. Kara watched as Alex got into the car and put her seatbelt on before starting the vehicle. Once Alex was situated the engine turned over and Alex pulled out of the parking deck. The ride was mostly silent except for the radio playing in the background. Lady Antebellum’s _Need You Now_ was playing.

It took Kara’s will power to not roll her eyes at how cliché it was for _that_ song to be playing. She didn’t have anything against the song, but the lyrics were a little too close to the heart right now.

“You can change the song if you want to,” Alex suggested.

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s fine. It should be over soon enough. I can deal with it for now.”

Alex shrugged, “If you say so. You don’t have to show up for class next Monday, you already have an ‘A’ for the semester.”

“Oh, okay. I thought that would have changed since we’re you know, no longer together.” Kara voiced her thoughts.

Alex shook her head, “You earned your ‘A’ fair and square. I’m not going to take it back because of what happened with us. You would have had that grade anyway, you are a very smart and bright woman, Kara.”

Kara sighed, “Your bias is showing again. Please don’t try to compliment me to earn brownie points it’s not going to work.”

It was Alex’s turn to sigh, “I’m not trying to earn brownie points, Kara. I am telling you the truth, you are one of the brightest students in all of my classes combined. I know you don’t believe me, but I wanted to let you know that.”

Kara’s heart soared at Alex’s declaration about how smart she was. She was also happy that Alex was able to see that and that she was able to keep her ‘A’. The thought of not being in her class on Monday made her insanely happy, she wouldn’t have to wake up early. Her final for Maggie, she was able to take online. Kara only had to go to campus to take Professor Luthor’s final. The professor had backed off, which made her extremely happy. She hoped that she would stay away since the professor’s mother wanted her.

“That means a lot, thank you. I only have to go to campus to take Professor Luthor’s exam and then I am finished. Maggie is allowing me to take my final online, so that is definitely a plus.” Kara grinned.

Alex pulled the SUV to a stop in front of Kara’s building, she killed the engine. Kara gathered her things and prepared to exit the car. She looked back at Alex, "Thank you for dropping me off. I hope you have a wonderful holiday." Kara got out the car and closed the door behind her she didn’t turn back around and she missed the lingering look that, Alex was giving her.

Kara entered her building and made her way up to her apartment, she decided to take the steps instead of taking the elevator. She didn’t want to be in an enclosed space right now, she wanted to be free. She made it to her apartment and opened the door and when she stepped in, she saw Sara sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She could hear the other woman crying. Kara closed the door and dropped her bag on the floor.

“Sara? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Kara asked as she approached her friend.

Sara shook her head, “N—no, Nyssa broke up with me.”

Kara sat down on the couch and hugged Sara close, in a way that was reminiscent of the way Sara had held her when she broke up with Alex.

“What happened?”

Sara sniffed, “She said that we wanted different things and she broke up with me.”

Kara hugged her making sure that she didn’t squeeze her too hard, “I’m sorry. If she doesn’t see how awesome you are, then it is her loss. Do you want to cancel game night?”

“No, I need the distraction,” Sara mumbled into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara kissed the top of her friend’s head, “If you say so. If you feel any different let me know and we can end the night early. We can cuddle on the couch, pig out on ice cream and watch cheesy rom-com’s.”

This caused Sara to laugh, “I’ll be fine, Zorel, maybe we can do it tomorrow.”

“Most definitely. We have a few hours before the others arrive, go ahead and cry it out, I’m here for you.”

Sara gave Kara a watery smile, “I don’t know what I would do without you, Kara.”

“Let’s just hope that you don’t have to find out. I’m here for you, Sara, always.” Kara reassured her.

Kara spent the rest of the time consoling Sara and her broken heart, inside she was cursing Nyssa, for breaking her best friend's heart. She wondered for a moment if this is what Sara felt when she broke up with, Alex. They were two broken hearted women and hopefully they could help each other heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have it out (kinda) the tension between them is glorious
> 
> Vasquez is being supportive and friendly to Kara, despite what happened with Alex
> 
> Lucy is being a really good friend
> 
> Astra and Kara's relationship is flourishing
> 
> Sara and Nyssa are broken up, what does that mean for Sara and Kara? *shrugs* who knows.


	32. The One Where Sara Finally Confesses her Feelings or (The One Where Sara Can Blame it on the Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night at Kara's house and Sara has a surprise of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continuously blown away by the response to this story! I love that you love the story with all of the angst thrown in, and Kalex being apart right now. So thankful to everyone who is still reading and supporting this story. I love you all dearly (in a strictly platonic way).
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own, I wear them with pride. If you see anything out of place, please let me know, and I will correct it.
> 
> Also, there is a companion series that will contain outtakes from Yes, Dr. Danvers, that didn't make it into the story. Go give it a look if you are so inclined.
> 
> This chapter is so angsty. No alcohol was harmed during the writing of this chapter. Did I mention the angst?

A few hours came and went and Sara was starting to feel a little bit better, Kara was happy for that, the last thing she wanted was to have Sara depressed during game night. Seeing Sara so distraught reminded her of how she, herself was distraught over a week ago. Kara had decided that December is not a good month for relationships or life at all. Once Kara felt that her friend was okay she went about ordering the food for their game night. Sara had put the snacks out and made sure that the drinks were on ice. There wouldn’t be a lot of drinking since they have school the next day and Lucy and James had to work.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Kara asked, checking in on her friend.

Sara sighed, “I’m feeling a little bit better, it still hurts, though. I don’t understand, we were doing so well.”

Kara didn’t know what to say to that but she had to try, “I honestly don’t know. I believe that it’s better to happen now, then to wait until after you meet her parents, and I meet her. I am prepared to hate her for you, you know?”

“I know you are. I’m pretty sure you could probably throw her into the sun, and not think twice about it.” Sara shot back.

Kara giggled, “That is so true.”

There was a knock at the door and Sara went to the door and answered it, standing on the other side was Lucy and James. Kara checked her phone to see if Winn was coming and she frowned when she saw that he would not be able to make it.

“Winn will not be coming tonight; he has a date with someone he met online,” Kara told the group.

Lucy smiled, “Then it looks like it’s just the four of us tonight!” She replied as she flopped down on the couch

“Are we playing Taboo or something else tonight?” James asked, taking a seat beside, Lucy.

Sara grinned, “Nope, we are not playing Taboo. Tonight I have something else in mind.”

Kara looked at Sara warily, “What game is that?”

“Never Have I Ever.” Sara wriggled her eyebrows.

Lucy shook her head, “Oh no, this game does not end well. The last time I played, I ended up looking like a prude.”

James laughed, “It wouldn’t hurt to play. Things change and people change, you may not be a prude anymore.”

Kara threw a pillow at him and hit him dead in the face, “Please keep that to yourself. I will probably be tormented the rest of the evening.”

Sara got up and went to get the shot glasses and filled them with tequila until they were filled to the brim. Kara looked at the offending liquid and turned her nose up at it, she was not a fan of tequila.

“So we are all aware of the rules. There will be no cheating and everyone should tell the truth.” Sara looked at Kara slyly.

Kara shook her head, “Since Lucy and James are our guests they should go first.”

Lucy glared at Kara, “You would say that fine. Never have I ever, masturbated in front of my significant other.”

Everyone downed their shot and Kara blanched at how horrible it tasted going down. She was going to have to switch it out because she didn’t know how alcohol would affect her now, since she was not human. Sara refilled the glasses again, this time, it seemed like she gave them a little more than last.

“My turn.” James said after Sara finished pouring the drinks, “Never have I ever, had sex in a public place.”

Kara, Sara, and James downed their drinks, leaving Lucy with hers intact. Kara gasped clearly shocked at her friend's lack of drinking. Clearly, Lucy forgot about the time when they were in the movie theater when Kara fingered her while they were watching some movie.

“What?” Lucy looked wide eyed.

Kara shook her head, “Nothing at all.” She pulled out her phone and sent Lucy a text.

_Kara: You must have forgotten about the time we were in the movie theater._

Lucy looked at her phone and Kara could see the tell-tale signs of a blush forming on the other woman’s cheeks.

_LL Cool Lane: I didn’t forget; I remember it very well. I’ve never come so hard in my life. ;-) I don’t want to have to explain myself._

“I don’t want to interrupt your personal conversation but we do have a game to finish playing,” Sara mentioned huffily.

Kara put her phone away, “Right. Sara, it’s your turn.”

Sara looked thoughtful for a moment, “Never have I ever been tied up during sex.”

Everyone downed their drinks in one go. Kara was starting to feel the effects of the tequila; she was feeling very floaty.

“Wait? You, Kara, had been tied up during sex?” Lucy asked incredulously.

The Kryptoamazonian shrugged, “I have more than once and I liked it.”

Sara started laughing manically, “She more than liked it.”

“I don’t even wanna know.” James spoke up, “Looks like it’s your turn, Kara.”

Sara poured more alcohol into their glasses, she was pretty tipsy herself, because she could not pour straight.

“Never have I ever…got caught having sex by a significant other's parents.” Kara looked at Sara proudly.

Sara and James were the only ones to take their shot while Lucy and Kara exchanged smug looks. They may have done things but they made sure to never get caught.

“Looks like we’re back to you, Lucy and this will be the last shot,” Kara told everyone.

Lucy looked thoughtful, “Never have I ever…called anybody ‘daddy’ or ‘mommy’ while having sex.”

Kara and Sara both downed their last shot, while James and Lucy smiled triumphantly. Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She was sure that she was probably as red as the shirt she had on.

“Wait a minute?” Sara giggled completely gone, “Who did you call ‘daddy’, Supergirl?”

Kara covered her face in embarrassment, “It was a heat of the moment thing. I wasn’t even aware it happened until after the fact.”

Kara was so embarrassed that she completely ignored Sara’s use of the name Supergirl. She really couldn’t get mad at it, because Sara had always called her Supergirl even before she knew, that she was actually, super.

James shook his head, “I am out, I can’t drink anymore. I can’t show up to work hungover tomorrow. So how about something where there is no drinking involved and we can actually sober up.”

Lucy pouted, “Spoil our fun. You have a point; baby I can’t show up tomorrow at work hungover either. J’onn would have my ass and I would never hear the end of it from, others.”

“Yeah, we have classes tomorrow, and we cannot go in hungover. We will never hear the end of it. I will hear how much of a bad influence I am on, Kara here.” Sara added.

Kara giggled, “We are a bad influence on each other.”

The food finally arrived and the group of four insisted on eating pizza and watching cheesy movies, as a way for them to sober up. Sometime during the evening, Kara found herself sandwiched between Sara and Lucy. Her head was in Lucy’s lap and her feet were on Sara’s lap. Lucy was running her fingers absentmindedly through her hair and Sara was lightly massaging her legs. Kara tried her best not to fall asleep but it was kind of hard with her friends doing different things.

They were in the middle of watching Hairspray the one with John Travolta, not the original when James had mentioned that he needed to go because he had an early morning. That meant Lucy would have to leave as well since they came together. This disappointed Kara but she understood. She sat up and removed her feet from Sara’s lap, being careful not to wake her.

“Thank you, both for coming tonight. Let me walk you to the door.” Kara offered the couple.

James objected, “You really don’t have to, Kara I don’t want you to stumble over anything.” He joked.

Kara snickered, “I am perfectly coordinated, I’m an alien hybrid.”

James looked perplexed, “Come again?”

“Kara gets a little loopy when she has too much to drink.” Lucy covered up, “She has such a wild imagination when she’s drunk.”

Kara just stood there smiling as Lucy offered her explanation. She knew better than to open her mouth. If this had gotten back to Alex or J’onn she would be in so much shit. Apparently, alcohol impaired her judgment and her filter.

James chuckled uneasily, “Right. Thank you for having me over, Kara. We definitely have to do this again sometime.”

“Definitely. I will see you next time, James and Lucy I will see you tomorrow.” Kara walked them to the door.

Lucy stopped, “James could you go and start the car? I want to talk to Kara about something.”

James gave a charming smile, “Yeah of course.” He opened the door and walked out, leaving Kara and Lucy alone.

“You really have to stop letting it slip that you are not human, Kara. We can’t take the risk of other people finding out. You have Cadmus and Lillian Luthor gunning for you. The fewer people who know, the better off you will be. I love you, Kara and it would break my heart if anything was to happen to you.” Lucy told her with every ounce of conviction that she could muster.

Kara played with the sleeve of her shirt, “I love you too, Lucy. I’m sorry I seem to lack a filter when I am under the influence. I’ll try and do better about keeping my identity secret.”

Lucy smiled, “That is all I ask. Make sure that you go to bed at a decent time and no more alcohol. I don’t want you hungover when you show up to Alex’s class tomorrow. She will find some way to blame me. I don’t have time for that.”

“I’ll make sure to take two Tylenol and drink plenty of water, before going to bed. I don’t know about Sara though. If Alex says anything to you, let me know, and I’ll deal with her.” Kara reassured Lucy.

“You’re my hero, Wondergirl,” Lucy whispered as she stood on her tip toes to kiss Kara on her cheek.

Kara blushed, “Quit it. Text me when you get home or when you get back to James’ place.”

“I will, good night, Kara.”

Kara opened the door, “Good night, Lucy.”

Lucy walked out the door and Kara watched her until she rounded the corner. Kara closed the door and locked it, making sure that she put the deadbolt on. When she turned around she was a very wide awake, half tipsy, Sara looking at her intently from the couch. Kara made her way over to where her friend was sitting.

“It looked like you two were having an intense conversation. Is there something I should know about?” Sara asked accusingly.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “There was nothing intense about the conversation. She was telling me to stop telling everyone about where I come from. She’s just looking out for me, we do technically work together.”

Sara crossed her arms, “She wants to do more than just look out for you, Kara. Don’t think for a moment that I didn’t see her playing in your hair. That is not something that ex’s who are friends do.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “You play with my hair all the time, Sara. What is so different about Lucy? We used to date, so what? We’re friends and nothing more. Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?” She flopped down on the couch. Kara didn’t understand why Sara was overreacting.

Sara huffed, “I am not acting like a jealous girlfriend, I am human and I have eyes. She broke your heart, Kara. And you’re being all chummy with her, you practically ignored me tonight. How do you think that makes me feel?”

Kara shook her head, “I don’t understand what you mean? What are you trying to say? I know you are not complaining because you are the one who couldn’t stay away from, Maggie.”

Sara ran her hands through her hair and sighed in frustration, “You can’t be that obtuse, Kara. I’ve been here the whole entire time and you pushed me away, Kara. I have feelings for you that I tried to hide, but it was next to impossible. I’ve been in love with you since our freshman year. I watched as you chose everyone but me because you did not want to ruin our friendship. How would you know if us being together, would ruin anything? You shot it down before we could see if we would work out.”

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she had an idea that, Sara felt more for her than friendship. To hear her say that she has been in love with her since freshman year, blew her mind. How did she not know that her best friend had been in love with her? Was she really that blind to her friend's feelings?

“You dated Maggie. You were in love with Maggie and then you started dating Nyssa. How the hell can you be in love with me, and in love with someone, that my aunt had dated?” Kara asked trying to understand.

Sara shook her head in annoyance, “I dated Maggie and Nyssa to help me get over my feelings for you, Kara. I wasn’t expecting to fall in love with, Maggie but I did. It was easier to fall in love with her than it was to express how I felt about you. It’s always been you, Kara. I waited for four years, for you to give me a chance, and each time I thought you would, you didn’t. It hurt to see you happy with others who were not me.”

Kara rubbed her face with her hands, before looking at her friend, “Sara look at me, please?” She pleaded.

Sara wiped the tears that were falling, “What Kara? Are you going to tell me that you don’t feel the same? You don’t have to say it again, Kara. I got the memo, Alex was fine to date and Lucy was fine to date, but me I was never your option.”

“No Sara, I am not going to tell you that I don’t feel the same. Honestly, I don’t know what I feel right now. I am so fucking confused! I broke up with Alex a week ago, and I still love her like crazy. Being with Lucy is not complicated because there are no feelings there on either of our parts. If it was a year ago, then it would have been a problem, but now we are at a place where we can be friends. You and I are complicated, because of how you feel for me, and the fact that you are causing me to feel things, that I thought was long buried.” Kara explained in a way that, Sara would understand.

It was Sara who was confused now, “What are you saying, Kara? What feelings that you thought were long buried?”

Kara closed her eyes, “Sara, I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, maybe not as long as you had them for me. I lived in denial for a long time and being with you, these past two weeks made me see, how much I’ve been hiding. I don’t know if it’s because of what happened with, Alex or if it’s something else. I love you, Sara and your friendship means the world to me.” She opened her eyes and saw that Sara was still looking at her intently.

“If we didn’t work out and I lost you as a friend, I would be devastated. You’re my person, you’re my anchor, you’re the reason that I ever felt at home on this planet. I can’t lose you, remember we made a promise that if we weren’t married by the time we were thirty-five we would marry each other?”

Sara tried to hide her smile, “I remember we planned our wedding right down to the colors and who would wear what. I was actually looking forward to that, but I guess fate had a different idea. What made you ask me that?”

There was a pregnant pause before Kara answered, “We made plans to always be together no matter what. I would love to take a chance on you, Sara, but not right now. Not when we are both emotionally raw and trying to heal from broken hearts. I don’t want to try with you on a rebound, those do not work. How about we give it a few months and we will revisit this conversation again. When we are both sober and not crying over our insignificant others. How does that sound?”

Sara searched Kara’s eyes for any deception or lies and smiled when she couldn’t find any, “I like the sound of that. I love you, Kara Zorel, you’re my person too.”

Kara held out her arms, “Come give me a hug.”

Sara crawled into Kara’s arms and wrapped her in a tight hug. Kara closed her arms around her friend as they took solace in each other’s company. As long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on between Kara and Lucy?
> 
> Who did Kara call 'mommy' or 'daddy' during sex? (It's not who you think).
> 
> Sara confessed her feelings for Kara at the most inopportune time.
> 
> Kara returns her feelings but wants them to take the time to think about their feelings, when they are sober, and not reeling from broken hearts.
> 
> Next Chapter Kara skips her first class. Kara will have a run in with Lena Luthor, and a surprise visitor from Themyscira . Also more angst between Kalex.


	33. The One Where Kara Gets A Special Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to school and she had a pleasant talk with Professor Luthor. Vasquez makes and appearance, because she is awesome and Kara has a visitor at the DEO. There is also a familiar face we have not seen for a few chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your comments, bookmarks, subscriptions etc. The love is overwhelming and that is why I continue with this story.
> 
> Another chapter in two days! What is this madness? I love you all, that much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The morning came far too early for Kara the sunlight coming through her windows, offended her to no end. Luckily she didn’t wake up with a hangover if she did she would have been in a world of hurt. She looked over to her left and saw Sara sleeping peacefully, a part of her didn’t want to wake her up, but she knew that Sara had to get to class. Kara decided to skip her biology class, she did not want to face, Alex considering she would have to see her later on at the DEO. She did have to go to Professor Luthor’s class though, Kara was not looking forward to that at all. The professor did not try to come on to her anymore, if anything, she’s been rather tame. Professor Luthor smiled at her, but it wasn’t as predatory, as it was before. Kara chalked it up to, Alex having that talk with her, in her office that day. She was still a little leery of the woman considering that her mother is head of Cadmus, and want her to do her bidding. Kara started to understand why they wanted her to keep a low profile.

She stretched a little bit before getting out of the bed, quietly enough so she would not wake up, Sara. Kara padded to the bathroom to do her morning routine, despite her not going to her first two classes, but the routine was very hard to break. Kara showered and dressed in the quiet of the morning. She made her way to the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast for her and Sara. The conversation they had last night, was weighing heavily on her mind. The revelation of Sara’s feelings, caught her off guard, of course she knew that Sara had feelings for her but it caught her off guard. Kara meant every word she had said to Sara, though and maybe they could make each other happy. Kara started the coffee and pulled out everything she needed for breakfast. She wanted to do simple, but she had the taste for crepes, with Nutella and strawberries. Sara had always loved her crepes. The Kryptoamazonian moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast for her and Sara.

“Please make the pounding in my head stop,” Sara mumbled grumpily before getting her mug for some coffee.

Kara snickered, “I told you to take Tylenol and drink a full glass of water before going to bed. You have to go to school hung over.”

Sara sat down at the table, “Remind me to never drink like that again, especially on a school night. I don’t want to go to class this morning, can I stay home?”

“Nope, you gotta go to class! You have to get the study guide for Professor Danvers final on Monday.” She replied, placing a plate of crepes in front of Sara.

Sara frowned, “You’re not going to class today?”

Kara finished her own, “Nope, I have an A in the class already, so there is no need for me to go. I need a break from her anyways, it’s bad enough that I see her every day at the agency.”

“You are so lucky! What about Maggie’s class? Are you skipping hers today too?”

Kara sat down at the table, “Yup! I already have the study guide and it’s not necessary that I go to class. I already have an A in her class, so I’m good.” She popped a forkful of crepe into her mouth.

Sara groaned, “You are so freaking lucky! I hate you, you know that, right?”

“You love me. No, take backs.”

“About last night’s conversation,” Sara started, “It wasn’t just the alcohol talking, was it?”

Kara put her fork down, “It wasn’t the alcohol talking. I meant every word that I said to you but as I have mentioned last night, we will revisit the conversation a few months down the line.”

Sara pressed her lips together, “Okay, I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t some tequila induced dream, you know?”

“Eat up. You don’t want to be late for your classes.” Kara pointed to Sara’s plate.

Sara began to eat, “What about you? How are you going to get to campus?”

Kara grinned, “I have an escort.”

Sara scoffed, “Damn, you come out as an alien hybrid and you get special treatment.”

“It’s not a good thing, Sara. I have very dangerous people after me and others want to keep me safe until you know, I get ahold of my powers and can properly defend myself. It’s not like I’ll be out saving the world tomorrow.”

“I know, I know. I need to get ready to go. I’ll see you in class later.” Sara got up and put her plate in the sink.

Kara finished the rest of her breakfast and prepared to clean up the kitchen. She didn’t expect Sara to bring up last night’s conversation, but she knew that her friend, would not let it go until they talked. Sara was drunk off her ass it was a surprise that she remembered anything from last night, at all. The kitchen was cleaned and the dishes were dried and put away. Kara put some coffee in a travel mug and left it on the island, for Sara, when she finished getting dressed.

“You are the best,” Sara told her as she grabbed the coffee.

Kara beamed, “You always tell me that. Now go, before you’re late and stay out of trouble.”

Sara winked, “Don’t I always? Love you, Supergirl.”

“Love you too, Sara,” Kara called behind her retreating figure.

The door closed and Kara realized that she was alone. She used this time to straighten up the apartment and put some laundry on, she had been neglecting her chores, and that is not like her. Kara went into her room and pulled out the hamper to begin sorting clothes, as she completed her task, she came across a lot of Alex’s clothes. A testament to their relationship and how much they were together. A lump formed in her throat as she sorted through the clothes, she willed herself not to cry. She wondered if she should give Alex her things back or if she should put them up, in case things work out in the end.

The laundry was sorted and Kara went to put on the first load of clothes. Once they were in the machine she went to her room and made up the bed, like she normally did. She made a mental note to wash her sheets. There was something about having clean sheets on the bed every week that made her feel better. It probably stemmed from her childhood when her mother would change her sheets every week. The rest of the morning went on and Kara finished the laundry and put all of Alex’s things in the drawer that was specifically hers. She couldn’t bring herself to clean it out at the moment. The apartment was cleaned the way she liked it, so Kara decided to get herself ready, for the day.

About two hours later Kara received a message that Vasquez was on her way to take her to school. She loved being escorted but a part of her missed arriving to school with Sara. It was their thing, something that they had done for four years of their friendship. Kara hated it with a fiery passion. It’s bad enough that she has to go with Alex every day, in the same vehicle, to and from the DEO. It was hard to be around her and to not touch or interact with her on a non-personal level. Although, Alex lied to her, at the expense of Diana, she missed her terribly and their argument at the DEO wouldn’t leave her alone. She wanted to forgive Alex so badly, but she didn’t know if, Alex would lie to her again. Kara couldn’t take her chance with that, at least, not right now. A few moments later there was a knock at her door bringing Kara out of her brooding thoughts. She went to open the door and saw Vasquez standing there in regular clothes.

“I didn’t think you wore anything else, except for your uniform. It’s good to see you dressed like a civilian.” Kara joked.

Vasquez laughed, “Believe it or not, Kara. I do have regular clothes, I make the uniform look good, but I make my clothes look good too. I’m here to take you to class, Lucy would have been here, but J’onn needed her for something.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Of course he did. Come in for a minute, while I get my things together. Did you enjoy your night out yesterday?” She opened the door further to allow the agent in.

Kara went to put her shoes on and grabbed her school bag. Normally she would have her other bag, but she already had clean workout clothes, at the DEO, so that was one less thing she has to worry about.

“I did, it was much needed, for both Alex and Maggie.” The agent answered.

Kara walked out of her room, “I’m glad that you all had a good night. I feel really bad for Maggie. I also feel really guilty for ruining her relationship with, Kate. I was so angry with her and I wanted her to feel what I felt.”

Vasquez gave her a sympathetic look, “We all do things when we’re dealing with betrayal. Maggie doesn’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself. She was a casualty of everything else. She loves you and she forgave you, so don’t feel guilty, for doing what you thought was right.”

Kara smiled, “Thanks, Vasquez, you know exactly what to say. I have ten minutes before my next class. We gotta get moving, Professor Luthor is a hard ass when it comes to punctuality.”

“We wouldn’t want you to be late.” Vasquez taunted.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Let’s go, Vasquez.” She opened the door for the agent to exit. Kara followed behind her closing and locking the door.

The drive to the university was filled with chatter and laughter along the way. Kara found herself at relative ease around, Vasquez, she wasn’t as intense as Alex or Lucy was and she liked that. Kara also liked that she didn’t treat her like she was a snowflake, that needed to be protected at all costs. The agent may be close to Alex, but she was quickly finding a friend in her as well.

“Alright, Wondergirl. We’re here, have a good day and don’t let the professor get to you.” Vasquez reminded her.

Kara would have said something about ‘Wondergirl’ but decided not to, if they were hell bent on calling her that, then that was their prerogative, “Bye Vasquez! Thanks for the ride and I’ll see you later.” She called out as she got out of the car.

Kara looked at her watch and saw that she had five minutes to get to the other side of the campus. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and she allowed her super speed to take over. Kara slowed down and fixed her hair before looking at her watch, she made it just in time. She entered the classroom and saw that the professor was not in class yet. Kara gave a huge sigh of relief and found her place next to Sara.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come. I missed you in Dr. Danvers class today. She looked kind of sad today. I think she was expecting you.” Sara whispered to her.

Kara sighed, “She sees me every day after school, so she needs to suck it up and get over it.”

She tried to be indifferent but it was hard.

“It will be okay, Kara,” Sara reassured her.

“God, I hope so.” She whispered under her breath.

The class fell silent as the professor entered the room Kara’s eyes met the professors and gave her a warm smile. She needed to act normal as to not give herself away, it was one of the first things J’onn had told her.

“Alright class, today is a review day. We will go over everything we’ve learned over the semester. I am handing out your study guides, pay close attention to what is being said, because it will be on the final. There will be no learning curve, so it is important that you study.” The professor had reminded them. She clapped her hands, “Let’s get started.” She went to the podium and picked up the stack of papers.

The professor handed the stack to the first person in the row and the guides were passed between them. Kara took her guide and passed it on to the person next to her. She looked it over and saw that the questions were pretty easy by her standards and that she could ace this final. Professor Luthor made sure that everyone had their guide and she began going over it and asking students in the class questions. Kara wrote the answers down so she could study them over the weekend. She hoped that it would be relatively calm since there hasn’t been any activity that she was needed for. A part of her was happy for the lull but another part of her wanted to be a part of the action. What was the point of her having all these powers, if she wasn’t able to use them?

“Do you have any questions about the final?” Professor Luthor asked the class.

She was met with silence, “Alright then. The class is dismissed, I’ll see you all on Monday. Miss. Zorel, if I could see you a moment.”

The rest of the class left excited that their class was over early. Sara packed up her books and gave Kara a small smile, before exiting the auditorium. Kara packed up her books quickly and made her way towards the professor. Her heart was beating in her chest, this was the first time that the professor had requested to meet with her after class, since her talk with Alex. Kara thought about what she overheard between the professor and her mother. She needed to be cautious where her professor was involved.

“You wanted to talk to me, Professor Luthor?” Kara asked wearily.

The professor smiled at her, “I wanted to know if you will be in class on Monday to take your final. I know that you are taking your final for Professor Sawyer online, I’m not sure about Professor Danvers though.”

Kara’s senses were tingling, “Yeah, I will be here on Monday to take your final. I will be doing the same for Professor Danvers as well. Is there any particular reason why you wanted to know?”

The professor bit her lip, “No particular reason at all. I wanted the chance to see you again since you will not be in my class next semester. How are things between you and Dr. Danvers, anyways?”

Kara laughed uneasily, “Yeah, I’ll be here. Things between us are fine, not that it is any concern of yours. Why do you ask?”

This conversation was venturing into dangerous territory and Kara did not like it. The way the professor was looking at her made her more than a little uneasy. A knot had formed in her stomach and it became tighter, each time the professor would look her up and down.

“I noticed that you stopped wearing your necklace. I know how much you loved it, you were always playing with it in class.” She replied smoothly.

“The clasp on it broke and it needs to get fixed. I didn’t think you were paying that much attention.” Kara responded trying to keep her voice neutral.

Kara watched as the professor licked her lower lip, “It’s such a shame, to be honest, it was a really beautiful piece. I wish you the best of luck on your final and I wish nothing but great things for you and Dr. Danvers. You two make such a good couple, it would be a shame if something was to happen between the two of you.”

“Thank you, Professor Luthor. I will see you on Monday.” Kara replied and exited the class like the devil himself was on her heels. She made her way to Alex’s class and let herself into her office like she always did. When she entered she saw that Alex was not alone and that Kate was sitting in her office and they were in a heated discussion.

“Kara! I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Alex greeted her.

Kara looked between Alex and Kate, “Yeah, I’m gonna go, so you two can umm… finish talking.”

Kate stood up, “You don’t have to leave, we’re done here.” She looked at Alex, “Well discuss this later, Alex.”

“There is nothing left to discuss,” Alex told her.

“Yes, there is.” Kate looked at Kara, “It’s good to see you, Kara. Take care of yourself.” She told her niece before leaving the office.

Kara looked at Alex, “Is everything alright?”

Alex gave a dismissive wave, “Everything is fine. Kate had to talk to me about a few things. Give me a few moments and we will be ready to go.”

Kara huffed in frustration, “Why are you lying to me? Did you not learn your lesson from earlier?”

“What’s going on between me and Kate does not concern you, Kara. But if you really want to know, she was here for Maggie.” Alex answered calmly.

Kara felt like she was being scolded, “I’m sorry for assuming anything. I’m going to let you finish up and I will wait for you in your classroom. Hopefully, you will be in a better mood.”

Kara left the office and went into the classroom to wait for Alex. The situation she walked in on seemed tense at best. If it had something to do with Maggie, then that meant that Kate was trying to win her back. She could understand Alex’s frustration, she felt the same frustration when Maggie broke Sara’s heart. Something had seemed off though, Alex was more defensive than usual. She’s only seen Alex like that one time and that was when Professor Luthor was talking to her in the library.

“Oh my God!” Kara gasped.

“What is it? What’s wrong, Kara?” Alex asked walking towards her.

Kara covered her mouth, “Oh my God! Please tell me you didn’t. Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Alex looked at her perplexed, “What do you mean, you don’t want to know? What are you talking about, Kara?”

“It all makes sense. That is why she said that to me.” Kara began rambling.

“Kara stop! What are you talking about? Who said what to you?” Alex tried again.

Kara shook her head, “I think, I’m going to be sick.” She ran over to the trash can and vomited up everything she ate this morning.

She could feel Alex holding her hair back as she continued tossing her cookies. Kara started to dry heave and tried to calm her breathing and to steady herself. Alex had slept with, Maggie.

“Don’t touch me. I’m fine.” Kara managed to get out.

Alex stepped away, “I’m going to get you some water.” She went to her desk and pulled out a bottle of water. “Here, take it.”

Kara took the bottle of water and nearly ripped the top off, “Thank you. You slept with Maggie, didn’t you?”

“Who did what now?” Alex asked.

Kara swallowed the water, “You fucked Maggie last night! You told me the other day how you still loved me and how you wanted to be with me, but yet you fucked, Maggie. She was family to me.”

Alex looked ashamed, “We had too much to drink last night. It was a drunken mistake we were comforting each other.”

Kara gave Alex a pointed glare, “So when did comforting become your fingers accidently slipping in her vagina?!”

“It was a drunken mistake, Kara. It meant nothing to me or her, and you can’t get mad because we are not together.” Alex tried to rationalize.

This pissed Kara off, “We may not be together, Alex but Maggie, Maggie is my family. I knew there was a reason why she asked me those questions.”

“Who asked you what questions, Kara?” Alex went from pissed off to concerned.

Kara wiped her tears away, “Professor Luthor, she asked me a few questions and then she mentioned about something happening, between you and I. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry, Kara. I never meant to hurt you, again, but I do have a question for you.”

Kara looked past Alex, “What question is that?”

“Did you sleep with Sara?” The professor asked calmly.

Kara shook her head, “No, Sara and I did not sleep together, in the way you and Maggie had. We were too drunk out of our minds last night. Now, I wish we did, though.”

Alex’s phone chirped, “Danvers? Yeah, we are on our way now.” She looked at Kara. “We’re needed at the DEO. There is a visitor for you.”

Kara frowned, “Who the hell would be visiting me there?”

Alex shrugged, “We’ll see when we get there. Let’s go.”

Kara followed behind Alex trying to push the conversation from earlier away from her mind. She was more focused on who would be visiting her. The ride to the DEO was filled with a very tense silence, Kara didn’t even spare a glance in Alex’s direction. She was still fuming over Alex and Maggie sleeping together. They were not together but it was Maggie, her second biggest confidant, outside of Sara. She didn’t expect it to hurt this much but it hurt like hell. Kara and Alex got out of the car and made their way into the building, neither one saying a word to each other. They were greeted by J’onn and Lucy when they walked in.

“Agent Danvers, Kara nice of you to finally decide to join us. Kara, we have someone here to see you.” J’onn told her.

Kara was confused, “Who could be here to see me?”

“How about me.” A familiar voice called out.

Kara lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, “Oh my God! Dahlia, you’re here!” She squealed as she ran towards the woman standing near the central control table. Kara hugged her and squealed as Dahlia picked her up and spun her around.

Dahlia put her down, “I was told that you needed some help with your Amazonian, fighting style. So here I am to teach you.”

Kara couldn’t contain her glee, “I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much! How long are you here for?”

“I’m here for a couple of days. Artemis felt that I was strong enough to help you, but if not, we could go to Themyscira so you can work with her. I missed you like crazy.” The Amazonian played with a few of Kara’s curls.

Kara blushed, “I missed you too. We have so much to catch up on and oh, I have to introduce you to my Aunt Astra. You would love her and I know she would love you too.”

Alex cleared her throat getting the Kara and Dahlia’s attention. This caused them to look at her with matching irritable expressions.

Kara sighed, “Dahlia, this is Agent Danvers; Agent Danvers this is Dahlia.” She introduced the two of them.

The two women exchanged pleasantries, but was interrupted by Lucy, “We’ll give you two some time to catch up with each other. Then you two are headed to the training room to spar.”

Kara looked over at J’onn for confirmation, when he nodded his head, she knew that the training will begin. She was tired of it but being with Dahlia made it so much better.

“You will hear no complaints from me.” She looked at Dahlia, “Come on, I want to take you to see Aunt Astra. She is one of the most kick-ass women that I know.” Kara grabbed Dahlia’s hand and lead her out of the control room.

“Did that just happen?” Kara could hear Alex ask.

“Yes, it did,” Lucy answered in a clipped tone.

Alex sighed, “The damn, Kara Effect.”

Kara tried to hide her satisfied smirk as she heard the two women talking. She would talk to J’onn about removing Alex as her handler later. Right now she was going to enjoy catching up with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves white flag* Don't burn me at the stake just yet! There are two chapters left of the angst between Alex and Kara. Then we will have the path to their reconciliation. Also, Maggie and Kate! I know you missed them too :)


	34. The One Where Alex Learns The Art of Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets some much-needed advice from Vasquez, J'onn and surprisingly Lucy. Also, Kara and Alex talk and come to a conclusion about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, commenting, bookmarking, leaving kudos and so forth. It means a lot to me and makes my heart super happy!
> 
> Also, I will be wrapping this story up in about five more chapters, give or take, I'm not one to drag stories out for eternity. I am sad to see it come to an end but there will one-shots tied into this story.
> 
> I know the last chapters have been super angsty and the twist with Maggie surprised you. I felt that it needed to be done, because hey, it happens right? Anyways, we will see more of Maggie and Kate in a few chapters.

Alex watched as Dahlia and Kara walked away, noticing the difference in Kara’s behavior. She was pissed one minute and was like a ray of sunshine the next. Alex was curious as to who this Dahlia person was and what kind of relationship she had with Kara. She kept telling herself that she wasn’t jealous, but the truth was, she was jealous. She was jealous of Lucy, Sara, and now Dahlia. The smiles that Kara had saved only for her were given freely between those two ladies. Alex knew she was overreacting where Lucy is concerned, because she was in love with James, nauseatingly so. Sara on the other hand was a different story, she heard from Maggie herself, that the young woman was in love with Kara. She had been for a very long time, but never acted on it, because Kara only saw her as a friend.

Alex went into her lab and closed the door she needed a moment to herself to replay everything that had happened today, with Kara. She did not intend for Kara to find out that she slept with Maggie, the way that she had. It was a drunken mistake and honestly didn’t mean anything to her or Maggie, they were seeking solace in each other. Then Kate had to come back in the picture, she wanted to talk to Maggie. Alex had told her to stay away from, Maggie that she had caused enough hurt. Kate threw out the fact that Maggie had all but destroyed their relationship when it came down to Sara. Alex knew that Kate had a point there, but she couldn’t bring herself around to see it. What concerned her most was Lena Luthor and what she had said to Kara. Apparently, it caused her a lot of distress and allowed her to put two and two together. Did Lena follow them last night? Did she see Alex and Maggie together? Another thing was, why would she even talk to Kara about what’s going on? Unless she was still under the impression that she and Kara were still together.

Alex was developing a headache just thinking about this situation, it was one big clusterfuck and to believe, it all started with a lie. A lie that could have been avoided if Diana would have told the truth.

“Knock, knock” Vasquez’ voice came through the door.

Alex looked up, “Hey Vasquez, what brings you in here?”

Vasquez smirked, “I thought you would like to see Kara and Dahlia spar. It’s a thing of beauty.”

“I don’t think Kara would want to see me. I am not her favorite person at the moment. I did something fucked up and Kara found out about it.

Vasquez closed the door and sat in and an empty chair, “What did you do, Alex?”

Alex exhaled, “IhadsexwithMaggielastnight.” She rushed out.

“Hold on you did what with who now?” Vasquez asked trying to make sure that she heard right.

Alex sighed, “I had sex with Maggie last night.”

The agent was floored at what she just heard, “You had sex with, Maggie last night? What were you thinking, Alex?”

Alex put her face in her hands, “I don’t know, we were talking to each other, and next thing I know, we’re kissing. Kissing led to other things and well, here we are.”

“Kissing, I understand, but did her fingers slip into your vagina on accident?” Vasquez asked, trying to wrap her head around what she just heard.

“Kara said the same exact thing. We were distraught over our relationships being over. We were seeking comfort in each other, we woke up this morning, and realized that it was a drunken mistake. Somehow, Kara figured it out, and she asked me. I couldn’t lie to her Vasquez, she’s been lied to so much already, so I decided to tell her the truth. It would hurt her now and not later, if we eventually got back together.” Alex explained. She looked at her friend to see if she would see any disgust or shame in her brown eyes.

Vasquez sighed, “I’m not going to judge you, but Alex, you are doing things all wrong. You want to make things right with, Kara but doing this is not the way to do it. I applaud you for telling her the truth but honey, it’s only going to push her away more. Believe it or not, babe, there are three women, who would jump at the chance to have Kara.” Vasquez explained she hated to hurt her friend, but she needed to tell her friend the truth.

Alex sniffed, “I know that and I hate myself for doing that. You know what she told me? She told me that she wished she slept with, Sara last night.”

“She wished she would have slept with Sara last night? What does that have to do with anything?” The agent asked baffled at why Kara had said that.

Alex willed herself not to cry but was not successful, “Apparently, she and Sara were drunk off their asses from game night, I guess. Remember when I told you that Sara was over the moon in love with, Kara and how I thought Kara felt the same way about her?”

“Yes, that still doesn’t answer my question. Why did Kara mention wanting to sleep with, Sara?” Vasquez asked again.

Alex wiped her tears, “I guess to get back at me. I don’t know, maybe Sara eventually told her how she felt. There could be a lot of different things but what if I lost her forever. I slept with Maggie, who was engaged to Kate, who almost slept with Sara. To top it all off, Maggie was in a relationship with Sara for two years.” She explained.

Vasquez rubbed her chin, “It’s like six degrees of separation between you all and then there is Kara wrapped up in this fucked up puzzle. Maybe Kara should sleep with Sara to make the puzzle complete. If I was you, I would distance myself from Kara, having you two working closely together like this, is not helping anyone. I see what having Kara here does to you. I see the way you look at her when she is not looking. I know you were jealous as hell when she pretty much said ‘fuck you very much’ and went running to Dahlia.”

Alex was going to interrupt but stopped when Vasquez put her hand up to stop her. She hung her head down in shame.

“Auntie Susan is talking right now. Lift your head up, I want to see your eyes when I tell you this. Kara despite her aloofness, looks at you the same way, that you look at her. She is hurting just as much as you, but she is dealing with her shit, you are not. If you want Kara and want to do right by her, distance yourself, get a game plan and get your girl back. You have to show Kara that she is the one that you want, and that you are the woman that she fell in love with. You have to get her to trust you again, that means being transparent, and making yourself accountable.” Vasquez gave Alex a stern look before continuing, “Fight for her, Alex before someone else comes in and take her away. I guarantee, Lucy, Sara and Dahlia would love to take your place.”

Alex got up and started pacing, “How can I do that when you are telling me to distance myself?”

Vasquez sighed, “To be so smart you can be so emotionally stunted. Distance yourself give her a chance to miss you. While you do that, get your shit together and get the girl. No more getting drunk and sleeping with Maggie or any other woman.”

Alex continued pacing trying to absorb everything that her friend was saying. Alex knew that Vasquez was speaking truth, she didn’t know if it was from personal experience, or if she had been in this situation before. She knew that she had to do whatever it takes to get Kara back; her life sucks without her ray of sunshine.

“What if putting distance between us backfires? What if she is pushed into Sara’s arms or Lucy’s? Then where would that leave me?” Alex questioned.

Vasquez pinched the bridge of her nose, “Stop pacing first of all, because you are making me dizzy and secondly, use the distance to try and woo her. Send her flowers anonymously, you know her favorite things, use that to your advantage. When you’re feeling bold enough make a bigger gesture, asking her out to dinner or even to a night with us, to have drinks and play pool. Think outside of the box, Danvers.”

Alex chuckled, “Easier said than done. So how does Kara look?”

Vasquez smiled brightly, “She is mesmerizing, she and Dahlia are a force to be reckoned with. Kara is going to a kick-ass superhero. Kara is definitely every bit of Diana; I want to see her in action, though.”

“You may just get your wish. Agent Vasquez head to your station, Agent Danvers time to suit up. We have alien movement down at the diner on 15th.” J’onn had told them. Vasquez left immediately.

“Yes, sir. Is she ready for this, sir?” Alex asked.

J’onn smiled, “She is more than ready. If anything happens we have Batgirl on back up.”

Alex went to the armory and grabbed her favorite weapons and put on her bullet proof vest. She had been itching to go into action and now was her chance. This was a true test of Kara and her abilities and she couldn’t have been prouder. Alex exited the armory and saw Kara in a red bodysuit with a gold W and G on it, followed by a gold belt with a red star in the middle, and the outfit was completed with a blue skirt with white stars on it. There was a red flowing cape, and a pair of red knee high boots with gold trim. Alex thought she looked beautiful in her costume and so did everyone else.

“Alright, Wondergirl, go out and make us proud. I have faith in you. We’ll be right there with you.” J’onn told her.

Alex watched as Kara flew out the window and the rest of them followed behind her. They kept a close eye on her, to make sure that no sign of danger came to the hero. They watched in a baited breath as Kara went in and handled the alien. She was thrown around a little bit, but she got up and continued fighting. Alex thought she looked like poetry in motion and she couldn’t have been prouder. Kara took the alien down with ease and walked away. The people in the diner were applauding her. Alex could tell that Kara was embarrassed but she could also tell, that Kara enjoyed it as well. She could see her smile before flying off. The rest of the team did the clean-up and got out of their fast. When Alex returned to the DEO everyone was congratulating Kara on a job well done. Her heart constricted as she saw Kara and Dahlia wrapped in a passionate embrace. Alex didn’t want to assume though, it could have been an emotional embrace.

Alex walked over to the small group, “Congratulations, Wondergirl. You did a very good job out there.” She told Kara truthfully.

Kara gave her a genuine smile, “Thanks, Agent Danvers. I can get used to this. I’m going to tell Astra what happened today.” She walked off leaving everyone alone again.

Alex went to change out of her gear and back into her regular uniform it felt good to be out of all of that stuff. She could breathe again, but what she really wanted was a shower, that would have to wait. Alex was about to go into her lab when she felt herself being approached, she turned around and was face to face with Kara’s friend Dahlia. Alex had to admit she was strikingly beautiful, from afar and up close. Her piercing green eyes, looked as if they were staring straight into her soul. She swallowed hard and waited for the woman to say something.

“You are Alex. You’re the one who broke Kara’s heart, are you not?” Dahlia asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I’m Alex and yes I am the one who broke her heart.”

Dahlia frowned, “I told her that I would not harm you and I do not go back on my word. Unlike others, my word is a bond. Kara is special, I’ve known her for most of her life, we grew up together. Once upon a time, we were closer than close, I loved her and she loved me. She was my first and only love.”

Alex looked confused, “Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with me?” She asked.

“I’m telling you because, although Kara and I are only friends, she is still my love. I will do whatever it is to protect and defend her honor. For some reason, Kara loves you, but I don’t understand why, because you are not that impressive.” Dahlia stated with a purr.

Alex tried not to show her uncomfortableness, “Are you here to insult me? If so, I do not have time for this, I have some things to research.”

Dahlia chuckled, “I do not bother with insults. I am here to tell you that you need to make this right or I will not be afraid to take her from you. If we were on Themyscira we would already be betrothed. I want Kara happy, and you made her happy. Give Kara her happiness back, I don’t care what you do, just make her happy again. Do we have an understanding?” The Amazonian asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, we have an understanding. If you will excuse me, I have to go to my lab and do some things.”

“We will talk again, Alex Danvers,” Dahlia told her as she walked away.

Alex released a shaky breath she thought Diana was scary, Dahlia was downright frightening. She entered her lab and sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands and cried. Everything was so messed up and she didn’t know what to do or how to make it right. Vasquez gave her some good advice and then Dahlia gave her some as well. The fact that Dahlia and Kara where first loves shattered her already broken heart. She thought about the soft touches and looks that Kara and Dahlia would share with each other. Alex thought about those stolen moments that they would have during school hours. There was another knock on her door and she immediately wiped her face. She looked and saw that it was J’onn standing there she motioned for him to come in.

“I wanted to tell you congratulations on training, Kara. She was great out there, but I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it, Alex?” J’onn asked sitting on a stool near the desk.

Alex sobbed, “I messed everything up J’onn. I lost Kara to a lie that you and Diana had me keep. I love her J’onn, I really love her and being close to her it’s difficult. It’s hard to keep it professional when all I want to do is reach out and touch her. She looked so beautiful out there kicking ass, I wanted nothing more than take her in my arms, and kiss her.”

The Martian pulled Alex into a hug, “It’s always darkest before the dawn, Alex. Right now it’s dark but the light will return soon. You need to take a step back and look at this whole picture. If you want, I can have Lucy take over as Kara’s handler. That way you don’t have to be around her while you deal with your feelings and figure out what you’re going to do.”

Alex cried some more holding onto J’onn for dear life, he had always been the father figure in her life. When J’onn told her that he promised her father, that he would look after her, he meant it. He is every bit of her father and that is who she needs right now.

“I don’t want you to do that, but I know it’s for the b—best. I don’t know what to do to make things right between us. I don’t want to push her into someone else’s arms. You’ve seen Lucy and how she acts around, Kara and now Dahlia. It’s like the Universe is trying to tell me something.” Alex sniffed.

J’onn rubbed her back, “I can’t tell you what to do, Alex that is up to you, but I don’t think you have to worry about Lucy. She is all about, James and her love for Kara is familial at best.”

Alex looked up at J’onn, “You read her mind didn’t you?”

“I did but only because I wanted to know her intentions with, Kara. Before you ask, I can’t read Kara’s mind, she is Kryptonian and it doesn’t work on them.” He told her.

Alex laughed, “Leave it to the Kryptonians to make things difficult. Do you think I can get her back?”

J’onn was quiet for a moment before answering, “You can but it’s not going to be easy. Don’t focus on trying to get Kara back right now. Focus on yourself and then focus on Kara, she’s not going anywhere. Give Kara time and space, let her heal, and let her use that anger to kick alien ass.”

“Thanks, J’onn. Do you think that Kara and I could get back to where we were?” Alex asked shyly.

J’onn smiled, “In time, I think you will be able to. You deal with, Alex first, then you deal with Kara. I will put Lucy in charge of Kara.”

Alex stiffened, “Do you think that is a good idea? What if something happens to Kara under her command.”

“I trust her it’s not like they will be doing hand to hand. She’ll do what you did and look out for her.” J’onn reassured the woman he had come to view as a daughter. “Now, I have to talk to Lucy and Kara to let them know what the new plan is.” He released Alex and left the room.

Alex went over to the sink to wash her face and to make sure that she was presentable. She felt bad about giving Kara to Lucy, but she needed to put distance between Kara and herself. School was almost over, and she wouldn’t have to see Kara anymore, then she would be spending a week in Midvale. That would give her time to come up with a new game plan to win Kara back, before she ends up in Sara’s arms. Alex turned around and saw Kara standing behind her with her arms cross.

“J’onn just told me that you weren’t my handler anymore. Was that your idea?” Kara asked her voice devoid of any emotion.

Alex nodded her head in confirmation, “Yeah. I figured that putting some distance between us would do us both some good. We obviously have a lot of things to sort out with ourselves, and being around each other, all the time isn’t healthy. Is that not what you want?”

Kara sighed, “I was going to talk to J’onn about it but it looks like you did it first. I honestly don’t know, but I think it’s for the best. It’s hard to be around you and after…when I figured out what you did with Maggie, I need time.”

Alex agreed, “I understand. How did you figure out what happened with me and Maggie?”

The superhero leaned up against the door, “Lena had mentioned something about how she hopes nothing happens between us. Which was a little strange coming from her, I swear she is stalking me. Anyways, then today when I saw Kate in your office and how defensive you were when you were talking to her about Maggie, you got really defensive, and you only get like that when it comes to me. I know what you smell like Alex and I know what Maggie smells like, really not that hard.” She explained.

Alex was a little weirded out, “You can smell me?”

Kara shrugged, “Ever since I’ve been off my vitamins, I have a super sense of smell along with other powers. Would you have told me if by some miracle that we got back together?”

“That’s not at all creepy but I get it, I do.” Alex sighed, “I would have told you if I knew that there was a chance of reconciliation between us. I’ve lied to you already and look where it got us. I can’t bring myself to lie to you, Kara. The stakes and the consequences were not worth all of this.” She gestured between her and Kara wildly.

Kara crossed her arms, “I’m glad that you are realizing what lying cost you. I know we are not together and sleeping with Maggie was a drunken mistake. I am still pissed at both you and her because it takes two. I will have words for Maggie as well because she knew, she knows of our relationship. That mistake just ruined my relationship with, Maggie. So congratulations on that, I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

Alex couldn’t take Kara’s anger directed her she needed a way to make it right. One night of meaningless sex destroyed another relationship. She could imagine the conversation that will ensue between, Kara and Maggie. Her mom was right, when she messes up, she doesn’t do it halfway.

“What do you want me to say, Kara? I am not proud of what I’ve done and what happened, it was a mistake and I regret it. I never wanted to destroy your relationship with Maggie, you two have come so far. I thought that, that maybe you and Sara were comforting each other, in the way Maggie and I was. It hurt me when I saw you two all touchy feely with each other, more so than usual.”

Kara pushed off the door and sat down in the chair J’onn had vacated, “Sara and I are complicated but I would NEVER use Sara as a rebound girl.”

Alex scoffed, “Why would you? You have Dahlia here, I’m sure she would work just fine.”

Kara frowned, “What does, Dahlia have to do with anything? Are you assuming that something is going on between the two of us?”

“No, but I have eyes, and I see the way you two are with each other. You two are even worse than you and Sara. She told me that you two were each other’s first loves. Is that true?” Alex wanted to understand Kara’s relationship with, Dahlia.

Kara cleared her throat, “We loved each other very much, she was my first love, she was my first everything. Artemis, was not pleased with our relationship, and we ended it. It was amicable and she will always have a special place in my heart and regardless of what is going on, between you and me, or me and Sara I would never use, Dahlia like that. I love her yes and I always will but I respect her too much to use her. It’s hard when I am still hung up on you, Alex. Being with someone else right now, would feel like I am betraying you.”

Alex was speechless she didn’t know what to say. Hearing those words tumble from Kara’s mouth made her happy, but also it made her feel worse. Vasquez’s words kept replaying in her mind, ‘Figure out your game plan and get your girl.’

Alex played with the sleeve of her shirt, “Would it make you feel better if I said that I felt that I was betraying you? Even though I was with Maggie, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I think us working separately, will be for the best, I need to figure things out.”

Kara sighed, “It is for the best. Our history with each other could be seen as a conflict of interest.” Her voice hitched, “So, I guess this is really the end.”

“I think it is, but I want you to know, that I will always love you and if it’s meant for us to be together. Then we will find our way back to each other, it may not be next week, it may not be next month or even five months from now. All I know is, that this is the hardest thing for me to do, because I love you entirely too much. I don’t want to keep hurting you because you deserve so much more.” Alex started crying again, “I will always love you Kara Zorel and I believe we will find our way back to each other.”

Kara got up and faced the door, “I really hope so. I want you to be happy Alex, that’s all I ever wanted.” She opened the door and walked out.

Alex knocked over the test tubes and broke down crying. She couldn’t take the way Kara was looking at her. Alex could see the heartbreak all over Kara’s face but she knew it was for the best. If she was going to win Kara back, there would have to be a break, she just hoped that it didn’t come back to bite her in the ask. She slid down on the floor and continued to cry, she never thought a heart could break, but she could feel hers breaking.

“Alex, are you okay?” Lucy asked knocking on the glass door.

Alex looked up, “Does it look like I am okay? I did the hardest thing I had to do, I let Kara go.”

Lucy stepped into the office, “I know it is hard but it’s for the best. When the dust settles, you two will find your way back to each other, and you will be stronger for it.”

Alex started laughing, “Do you really think that? I what part of letting her go don’t you understand? I fucked everything up, Lucy. How can we be stronger for this? When the dust settles who knows if she has moved on?”

Lucy sighed, “She may move on, she may not, you’re not Kara and you don’t know how she thinks. If she moves on then that just means, you have to show her you’re the better woman. You made Kara happy and I know she made you happy. You don’t buy a woman an expensive piece of jewelry for you to just throw it all away. Think about that Alex, your self-destructive behavior, isn’t going to help anything.”

Alex wiped her tears ferociously, “Just take care of her, Lucy. If anyone can handle her, it’s you.” She told her.

Lucy exhaled loudly, “I think you are making a mistake, Alex. I will take care of her at your request. If you’ll do one thing for me.”

Alex looked at Lucy, “What’s that?” She asked mildly intrigued.

“Whatever is causing this self-destructive phase deal with it. Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever, but get over it. You are no good to anyone this way and you’re definitely not good for, Kara. I’ll take care of her, but I am not you. Think about it.” Lucy gave her a final piece of advice.

Alex watched as Lucy walked out of the office, closing the door behind her, she needed a drink, and maybe a lot of pizza. She needed to find a healthy way to deal with her feelings and once she was okay. She would make sure that she would take the steps to get Kara back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is getting advice from everyone.
> 
> Alex decided to let Kara go
> 
> Kara was broken hearted
> 
> We get a little background on Kara and Dahlia
> 
> Lucy has no inappropriate intentions with Kara
> 
> This is the last angsty chapter for Kalex
> 
> Also, there will be a three-month time jump in the next chapter. We get to see Alex bring her 'A' game


	35. The One Where Alex and Kara Have A Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months had gone by and things in Kara's life have been great, until the appearance of a secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Thank you again for the continued love and support! I love you all!!
> 
> Don't be sad about the story coming to an end, there is a lot more story to tell, and we have something coming up dealing with Lena and Cadmus in a few more chapters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it. I hope it gives you all of the feels and thensome.
> 
> On to the story...

_Three months later…_

 

It’s been a little over three months since Kara Zorel made her appearance as, ‘Wondergirl’. She had been well received by the city and the media, they were happy that they had a hero, that was National City’s own. Kara had started out small and then worked her way up to the bigger things, like saving an airplane on its way to Geneva. That was the plane that Alex and some other DEO agents were on the plane. Her relationship with Alex had improved greatly since they put the distance between each other. They were not on the level that they were on before, but slowly, their dynamics were changing. Gone were the tentative conversations and the walking on eggshells around each other, they reached a level where they could be in the same room, and even joke around with each other. Things at the DEO are less tense and have an easy flow to it.

Kara noticed how Alex went out of her way to still spar with her, and share different things about her day. They’ve hung out a couple of times in her lab, while she researched, the latest alien goo or whatever else they come across. It was as if she was talking to a close friend or something along those lines. Kara’s relationship with Lucy had improved as well, she proved to be, just as competent as Alex, if not more. There was no awkwardness between the two, and they developed a sisterly bond with each other, which Kara was happy about. Lucy had asked her to be bridesmaid, in her wedding to James, and she accepted. James had found out that Kara was ‘Wondergirl’ and even posed for a picture, so he could give it to Cat Grant.

True to her word, Kara and Sara had talked about their relationship, and since then they have been going strong. They haven’t had sex yet and Kara was okay with that, she didn’t feel comfortable, with exploring that aspect of their relationship just yet. If Kara was honest with herself, she couldn’t bring herself to have sex with, Sara is because of the confusing feelings that she has for Alex.

Kara did one more flyover National City before making her way home. It was Tuesday, the night of the week, that she and Sara had decided to have for themselves. They didn’t want to become that couple that spent every moment together since again, they are in the same classes and they see each other every day. Kara flew into her apartment and kicked off her boots, they were stylish, but they were uncomfortable when worn for a long time. She went about her nightly routine, taking off her suit and putting it up, out of prying eyes. She went to the freezer and got her favorite ice cream and a spoon before flopping down on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable there was a knock at her door, using her x-ray vision, and saw Vasquez standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Kara was confused about why; Vasquez would be bringing her flowers.

Kara opened the door to let Susan in, “Vasquez, what are you doing here and with a bouquet of yellow roses?”

Vasquez stepped into the apartment, “These were delivered to the DEO, with a special request for them to be given to you immediately.”

Kara closed the door and looked at the clock, “So, you decided to stop by at 7 pm on a Tuesday to play deliverer.” She looked over the flowers, “Do you know who they are from?”

Vasquez handed her the card, “Nope. I’m sure the card will tell you.”

Kara smiled and took the card from Vasquez, she opened the envelope and pulled out the little card. She smiled as she read the message:

_Roses are red, violets are blue, when I see the color yellow, I always think of you._

_My Dearest Kara,_

_Words can’t express how much seeing you every day makes my colorless life, full of color. Seeing your smile brightens up my day, and your laughter is like a melody to my heart. I’ve tried to find ways to tell you that, I like you, but it’s hard when so many others have your attention. One of these days, I will gather up enough courage, to talk to you and to tell you how I feel. I am content watching you from afar with hopes that one day, I can be the one to make you smile._

_~Your Secret Admirer~_

Kara couldn’t contain her smile as she closed the card, “Are you sure you don’t know who these are from?” She asked while taking the beautiful flowers from the agent standing in front of her.

Vasquez shook her head in the negative, “I honestly do not know. I tried to do a little research on where they come from, but nothing had come up. It may be someone who works in the agency. I’m really not sure, but they are beautiful, if I may say so myself.”

“I think they are too. They really made my night, thank you for bringing them by. Do you want to stay and watch ‘Homeland’ with me?” Kara asked.

Susan shook her head, “I can’t stay, I have plans with Alex tonight, but raincheck.”

Kara beamed, “Raincheck. Thank you for coming by.”

“My pleasure, I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘Wondergirl.” With that parting, Vasquez had left the apartment.

Kara looked at the roses again and smiled, curiosity was getting the best of her, though, she wondered who they were from. It had to be someone who worked in the DEO since they were delivered there. She interacted with the agents pretty frequently, but no one has really expressed interest in her romantically. The flowers were beautiful and they reminded her of the sun, but they also reminded her of how beautiful the sun was when she and Alex went to Ojai for their getaway. The memory of that day will forever be one of Kara’s favorites, not because of what happened, but because of how perfect it was. She shook her head from those thoughts before starting homeland and eating her partially melted ice cream. Her phone chirped in the background and she picked it up to see who it was from.

_Unknown Number: I hope the roses made your night. I saw them and I thought of you._

_Kara: This is kind of creepy, are you stalking me or something? Thank you for the flowers btw._

_Unknown Number: You’re welcome. I am not stalking you. I didn’t know how to approach you, so I had to find other means to do so._

_Kara: You do know who I am right?_

_Unknown Number: I know, as I had said before, I see you every day. Your suit looks very good on you. It fits you Wondergirl._

Kara was trying to figure out who this is and how they got her number. Only a few people at the DEO, have her number, and she knew they wouldn’t give it out without asking her first.

_Kara: How did you get my number?_

_Unknown Number: I have my sources._

_Kara: That is not reassuring at all. Are you going to tell me who you are?_

_Unknown Number: I will tell you in time, I promise you. I only wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you. I will talk to you later, Kara. Have a good night._ _J_

Kara was going to type out another response but decided not to, she didn’t want to continue engaging the other person on the other end of the line. She paused Homeland and sent a text to Winn, asking him to run a trace on her phone, to see who the number belonged to. Ever since she’s come out to Winn as Wondergirl, they had become the best of friends, and he helps her when it comes down to the technical aspects, that the DEO may not have access to.

Her phone pinged with a message from Winn.

_Winngardium Leviosa: I ran a trace on the last number, it’s untraceable. It comes up as an unknown number. Is someone harassing you, Kara?”_

_Kara: No, they are not. I received a few messages from an unknown number. I think they must have had the wrong number. Thanks for checking on it for me!_

_Winngardium Leviosa: Anytime, Kara._

Kara sighed and put her phone down again and restarted her episode of Homeland. She decided to give up trying to eat her ice cream, it was a soupy mess. Her stomach growled loudly letting her know that she was hungry. Kara got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen to where she kept her take-out menus. She couldn’t decide what she was in the mood for, so she ordered Mr. Chang’s and got a huge order of potstickers. When she tried to pay, Mr. Chang had told her that it had already been taken care of. Kara asked who had taken care of it, all he could say was, it was from an anonymous person. The Kryptoamazonian put the phone down and wondered who would go to so much trouble to pay for her potstickers. The only ones who knew that she liked Mr. Chang’s was: Sara, Lucy, Winn and Alex. Kara sent a quick text to each person who knows her, asking them if they paid for her potstickers. They each responded with ‘no’, Sara, on the other hand, asked questions, which Kara was not really able to have answers for. The conversation ended when there was a knock at the door. Again using her x-ray vision, she saw that is was Mr. Chang standing at the door.

She opened the door and greeted the middle-aged man, “Hey Mr. Chang. How are you doing tonight?”

Mr. Chang returned the smile, he had always loved, Kara, “I am doing fine, Miss. Kara. I have your order of potstickers.” He answered in broken English.

Kara took the bag and her mouth watered at the savory goodness that came from the bag, “Thank you, Mr. Chang. Let me give you a tip.”

Mr. Chang shook his head, “Tip already taken care of.” He told her.

Kara looked at him wearily, “Okay. Have a good night, Mr. Chang and thanks.”

“Have a good night, Miss. Kara.”

Kara closed the door and took the bag to the living room and placed it on the table. She was happy that she didn’t have to share her potstickers with anyone one but she was still curious as to who would have paid for them. Kara opened the bag and saw that there was a note attached to it. She pulled the box out and read the note:

_My Dearest Kara,_

_I know how much kicking bad guy ass makes you hungry. I had a feeling that you might order the potstickers, as they are a way of comfort for you, after a particularly bad day. I’ve seen you devour a ton of these at the DEO, and how you stare down anyone, who comes in between you and your dumplings. Your face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning it’s such an adorable sight to see. I hope you enjoy your potstickers._

_~Your Secret Admirer~_

Kara couldn’t help but smile after she read the note she put it aside and began to eat her potstickers. She now knew that the person did work at the DEO, because they had mentioned, the time that she almost melted Lucy’s face off, for trying to touch one of her potstickers. She had left the break room and sent to where Astra was held, and they shared them together.

Over the course of time, Kara’s admirer had stepped up their game, they moved from flowers and food to other little things she liked, not only were they left at the DEO, they were also sent to her apartment too. The text conversations had become longer and Kara found herself warming up to the mystery person. She would get butterflies in her stomach and smile as bright as the sun when she would get the texts. Kara felt guilty because she felt like she was cheating on, Sara with this mystery person. Kara also noticed how different Alex was acting towards her as well, after a particularly hard mission, she came in and gave her a small massage to help her feel better.

Today found the both of them in Alex’s lab discussing the latest mission. It was comfortable and the camaraderie was still there, but there was a slight undertone that Kara could not place. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t necessarily good, either.

“What’s with the face? You have a crinkle.” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nothing, I was just thinking about something.”

Alex looked up, “Something like? Come on Kara, you know you can talk to me. Is everything okay between you and Sara?”

“Everything is fine between me and Sara. I don’t know if I should be talking to you about this. You know considering that you and I used to date.” Kara explained trying to bide her time before telling Alex about her secret admirer.

Alex chuckled softly, “Kara, it’s okay. We may be ex’s but we are also friends too. What’s bothering you?”

Kara relented, “I have a secret admirer.” She whispered.

“Is that a bad thing?” Alex asked, “Are they causing you any harm?”

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s the direct opposite. They always know when I have an off day and they send me little texts to cheer me up. I’m sure you’ve noticed all the little trinkets that have been left for me. I get texts every morning before class and I get little texts every night before bed. The sad part about it is…I may be developing feelings for this mystery person, it’s affecting my relationship with, Sara.” She explained trying to make sense of it all.

Kara missed the small smile on Alex’s face as she was explaining about her secret admirer. She sighed heavily, “I want to know who they are and ask them why now? Why not before?”

Alex shrugged before looking back at her microscope, “I see everything that goes on in here, Kara. Your admirer is really sweet on you. Who takes the time out to find out the little things you like? Maybe your admirer is afraid to reveal themselves to you because they are afraid of rejection. You are in a relationship with, Sara maybe they want you to know that there are other people out there, who sees how special you really are.”

“That’s the thing, they know I am in a relationship with, Sara but yet, they keep trying. It’s sweet and everything but also annoying too. It’s confusing because of the feelings that I feel.” Kara started playing with the sleeve of her Wonder suit.

Alex looked at Kara sympathetically, “It’s hard I know, but maybe something good can come out of this. What are your feelings, Kara?”

Kara looked away, “I can’t tell you that, Alex. It feels wrong discussing this with you.”

“Why is it wrong, Kara? Because we used to date? Are you afraid that you will hurt my feelings?” Alex asked clearly agitated.

The superhero put her hand on Alex’s arm, “No nothing like that, Alex. I am afraid to voice these feelings because it will make them real. I don’t want to face them because I know, it is going to cause issues between Sara and I.”

Alex looked thoughtful, “If you think this is going to cause problems between you and Sara, then you need to reevaluate your relationship. Relationships based on insecurities and jealousy rarely work. Regardless if you voice your feelings or not they are still valid and very real. And if you are indeed feeling something for this mystery person, then maybe you should tell Sara how you feel. As someone wise once told me a simple lie can cause you to lose everything. First things first, though, you need, to be honest with yourself.”

Kara knew everything that Alex told her was true, she couldn’t help but smile, as Alex parroted her words back to her. That showed that Alex was listening to her all those months ago.

Kara shrugged, “What if I am honest with myself and admit how I feel, then what? What if I tell Sara and then my admirer decides that I am not worth the time anymore? I lose Sara in the process and I will be 0 for two as far as relationships go.”

Alex sighed, “You don’t have to tell Sara until your admirer reveals themselves and once you find out who they are, then you can go from there. In this room, it’s you and me, no one else has to know. What does your admirer make you feel?”

Kara looked around and saw that the hallways were empty and no one was around, “They make me feel special like I am more than just Wondergirl, but I am simply, Kara Zorel. They know me so well it’s kind of scary, but a good scary…like when you kiss someone for the first time. To quote Hailee Steinfeld, I don’t get butterflies, I get the whole damn zoo. I’ve only felt that way one time in my life and that was when…” She looked away from Alex, “It was a long time ago. I look forward to their texts in the morning and in the evenings. They know me better than Sara does and we’ve been friends for four years, and together for three months.” She finished wistfully, unable to stop thinking of her admirer.

Alex leaned against the table crossing her arms, “Sounds like they know you well, Kara. I have a question for you?”

Kara continued staring off into space, “What question is that?”

“What would you do if your admirer reveals themselves to you? What if when you see them and your feelings are even stronger? What would you do then? Would you lead them on or give them a chance?” Alex asked hesitantly.

Kara didn’t know the answer to that question. She had tried to keep herself from thinking about it, the answer was not that simple, “Honestly, I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it, but I would like to get to know them better and see where it goes from there. If everything is the same, then I will have to be honest with, Sara. I don’t want to break her heart, though.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm, “You never want to break someone’s heart but it’s best to break their heart now, then to do it later. I’m not saying break up with Sara today because you have not met this mystery person yet. If you hit it off with your mystery person, then you can make the choice. For the moment revel in the fact that you are being wooed, in the most beautiful way possible.”

Kara gave Alex a beatific smile, “I’m glad that I can talk to you about this. Lucy would probably tell me to break-up with Sara and get with the mystery person. She’s not too thrilled about me and Sara dating.”

“I’m sure she’s not the only one. Tell you what, if you don’t have plans with Sara tonight, why don’t you come along with me and Vasquez to play pool and have pizza. I think it’s time the three of us hung out together, outside of here.”

Kara bit her lip, “Sara has plans with Laurel tonight, so I can definitely hang out with you two. I will text Sara and let her know.”

Alex smiled, “You do that.”

Kara pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Sara letting her know what her plans were. It didn’t take long for her to get a response in return. Kara smiled when Sara had told her to ‘have fun and have a drink for her’. Which was followed by a pic of her and Laurel sitting at the table with Oliver’s parents.

“I’m good to go. I’m going to go change and talk to Aunt Astra, maybe she can help me shed some light on this.” Kara left Alex’s lab quickly.

Kara made her way down to where Astra was being kept, they no longer kept her in a containment cell. Thanks to Kara’s urging and Astra’s current rehabilitation the older Kryptonian was moved to a dormitory. Kara put her hand on the panel and watched as the door slipped open.

“Little One, I am so happy to see you today.” Astra greeted her.

Kara ran and gave the woman a hug, “You saw me earlier today, Aunt Astra.”

Astra kissed the top of her head, “I know, Little One, seeing you is the highlight of my day. What worries you, my dear girl?”

Kara sighed her aunt knew her so well, it was kind of scary, but comforting at the same time, “Confusion and other things.”

“Oh, confusion about?” Astra inquired.

Kara sighed and moved away, “Remember how I was telling you about my secret admirer and how they are pursuing me?

“I remember. Did something happen to them?” The older Kryptonian asked.

The young woman sat on Astra’s bed grabbing a throw pillow and pulling it towards her, “No, nothing didn’t happen with them. I’m starting to feel all these feelings for them, feelings that I haven’t felt since…since Alex. It’s confusing because I love Sara.”

Astra sat down next to her niece, “I hate to see you in such distress, Kara. I know you love Sara very much but are you in love with her?”

“I don’t know, it’s hard to tell,” Kara admitted honestly.

Astra looked at her niece in confusion, “How can you not tell? How did you know that you were in love with, Alex?”

Kara smiled, “When I found myself thinking about her throughout the day, how she gave me butterflies, there was a spark there. Like my soul was searching for something and when it found her it said, ‘Oh there you are. I’ve been looking for you.’ And that’s when I knew. I don’t get that spark with Sara though. She is familiar and comfortable, the only stable person, that I’ve had in my life.”

“Sara is a safety net, almost like a security blanket. She’s been there for you for a long time and you know she will always be there. That is why you cling so hard to her.” Astra explained, “But, Little One, if your secret admirer is making you feel things that, The Brave One, made you feel. Then maybe you should find out who your admirer is, and give them a chance. You never know, they might surprise you. You, Little One, are too human for your own good.”

Kara laughed, “I’ve been on earth, my whole life, Aunt Astra. Of course, I am more human than anything, but I am Kryptonian at heart.”

Kara’s phone pinged she looked at it and saw it was a message from Alex. She put her phone back in her boot.

“We are getting ready to go, Aunt Astra. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Maybe I can convince J’onn to let me take you out and get some sun.” She gave her aunt a hug.

Astra hugged her tight, “I would like that. It gets lonely in here sometimes.”

Kara pulled away, “I know but hopefully, that will change. I love you, Aunt Astra.”

“I love you too, Little One.” She called back.

Kara left her aunt’s room and made her way back to Alex’s lab completely dressed and ready to go. The conversation stopped when Kara entered the room.

“Did I interrupt something?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, Vasquez is trying to weasel her way out of hanging out with us tonight.”

Kara sent a hard glare towards the agent, “Nope, not happening. You are coming out with us, no arguments.”

Vasquez laughed, “Yes, ma’am.”

Alex looked impressed, “I can’t believe you got her to agree.”

Kara grinned, “I have my ways.”

The trio left the building and headed towards Vasquez’ truck, it was more practical than taking two different vehicles since Kara can fly.

“I’ll meet you two there,” Kara told them as she flew into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreakingly beautiful, no? Kara and Alex talking like adults with no hard feelings. You can still feel the underlying love there.
> 
> Also, Astra gives some word of advice to her niece. The next chapter is going to be a fun one too, we will see Kate and Maggie! I know they were missed besides their drama needs a conclusion!


	36. The One Where Alex Plays Pool and Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Susan, and Kara spend some time playing pool in the bar. Maggie and Kate make an appearance and Kara learns how to play pool properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this story of mine! I enjoy reading your comments, I love how insightful they are. I am so happy that you all are enjoying the characters and the story that I am telling, using them. Thank you for the kudos, the subscriptions, bookmarks etc. I absolutely adore each and every one of you.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who wanted them, Maggie and Kate are in this chapter, even if it is briefly. I love how invested you are in their ship :D

As soon as Alex and Susan got into the car, she was full of questions. Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the enthusiasm that her friend was showing. It had been three months since she and Kara had put distance between themselves, and it was working out, in the best way possible. They started to become friends, something that was missing from the beginning, they went from zero to sixty in the course of a month. Now, though, they were building on what had always been there. Alex’s heart skipped a beat when Kara would give her a smile and a small wave, before going on a mission, and the way they casually touched each other, as a sign of reassurance. She was able to listen to Kara talk about Sara but she noticed how Kara left details out. Alex assumed that it had to do with, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She appreciated that about, Kara she was always respective of other people’s feelings.

“So what were you two talking about in the lab this evening?” Susan asked.

Alex grinned, “She was telling me about her secret admirer, and how she was starting to feel things, for them.”

Susan couldn’t contain her enthusiasm, “That’s great right?! I mean she is receptive to you or well this person. Keep it up until you know, you’re ready to reveal yourself. How are you going to do that by the way?”

“It’s a good thing, but she mentioned that it’s starting to cause problems in her relationship with, Sara. That is one thing that I had no intentions of doing, I know she loves Sara, and it feels so wrong. Am I being that selfish to keep her from being happy?” Alex questioned, ignoring the last question her friend asked.

Susan sighed in frustration, “Oh no honey, we are not visiting that again. You’ve come a long way from before, Alex. Do not go down that road again, it was hell picking you back up, and I am not going to allow you to undo three month’s worth of work because of your self-loathing. How do you know that she is happy?”

Alex knew that her friend was speaking the truth after she let Kara go, it felt like she had lost it all and her life was spiraling out of control. She felt disjointed and empty and that is when she realized, that Kara was the missing half of her.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know when she talks about Sara, she smiles and her eyes sparkle. If that is not happiness, then I don’t know what is?”

“She was like that way before they started dating, try again. She may be happy but is it genuine happiness? You may not see it but Kara lights up when she sees you, and when she gets little notes from her admirer, she lights up too. Come on she allowed you to give her a massage for fuck's sake. That’s a step up from what you were before, it’s progress, so now, it is time for you to keep going. You invited her out with us tonight, which I have to give you props for because I didn’t think you were going to do it.” Susan praised her friend as a way to reinforce that she is doing the right thing.

Alex lay her head against the headrest of her seat, “It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn’t want our time together to end. It sucks to watch her leave and go home to Sara, it should be me. Hell, I want it to be me.”

“And it will be, give it some time and keep doing what you are doing but don’t live there, you will have a one-way ticket to the friend zone, and we don’t want that. Now, suck it up buttercup, put your game face on. You are Alex Danvers, badass DEO agent, who can kick ass and take names later. Embrace it, own it, and get what you want.” The agent tried again. She needed Alex to be confident and on the top of her game.

“You know what? You’re right. I can do this, I got this.” Alex exchanged a smile with her friend.

The car came to a stop in the parking lot and Susan killed the engine. Alex did a little bit of deep breathing to prepare herself for tonight. She hoped that nothing bad would happen to interrupt their night out. After a few minutes of giving herself a pep talk, she opened the door and got out. She made sure to fix her jacket and dust off any non-existing lint. When they approached the bar she could see Kara leaning up against the wall, waiting for them.

“It’s about time you showed up. I thought I was going to have to come search for you two.” She teased.

“Not all of us have the ability to fly,” Susan replied.

Kara smirked, “True, must be pitiful.”

Alex didn’t say anything she was content in watching Susan and Kara banter back and forth. This also gave her a chance to admire Kara without being creepy about it. Kara’s laughter was like balm to her soul, it made her smile at how infectious it was.

“As much as I love you two, trying to out-sass each other, we should go in and eat.” Alex interrupted them.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Always the spoilsport. I am hungry and I am sure there is a pepperoni pizza with my name on it.”

The trio entered the bar and made their way over to a corner booth, closest to the nearest pool table. The bar had a few patrons but that was normal for a Tuesday night, and Alex was thankful for that. Susan sat on one side and Alex hoped that Kara would choose to sit next to her. It didn’t take long when Kara had sat down next to her. She was dying internally that Kara had chosen her.

“Hey Alex, Susan, it’s good to see you again. It looks like you brought a friend.” A feminine voice greeted them.

“It’s good to see you too, M’gann. This is our friend; Kara she’s finally decided to join us.” Alex introduced them.

M’gann gave Kara a kind smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara. I’m M’gann and this is my bar. I love it when we get new people.”

Kara smiled back, “It’s nice to meet you too, M’gann it’s very charming.”

“Thank you. So the usual for you two? And what about you Kara?”

“A club soda will be fine; I am not big on alcohol,” Kara responded.

“Coming right up,” M’gann told them as she walked away.

Susan laughed, “After game night the other night, I can see why you don’t want alcohol.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “What happened at game night?”

Kara sighed, “Too much alcohol, strip poker was played, made for a lot of weirdness and a hangover from hell.”

Alex couldn’t imagine Kara playing strip poker or any kind of poker. Kara would probably x-ray the cards to see what other people had. Normally she would get all jealous over someone else seeing, Kara, but she knew that it wasn’t her place anymore.

“Well then, I guess you learned your lesson about alcohol.” Alex teased.

Laughter rang out through the booth it was shaping up to be a good night. M’gann brought them their drinks followed by their pizza. Alex made sure that they ordered two because Kara could eat a whole one by herself, and then some.

“Well, if it isn’t, Alex Danvers. Slept with anyone else’s girlfriends lately?” A familiar voice asked her.

Alex looked up and saw Kate standing near the table, “She was not your girlfriend, at the time. Let it go, Kate.”

Kate smiled, “Doesn’t matter, you and I were friends, and you broke the number one rule of friendship. I’m not here to cause any trouble or to warn you away from Maggie because she is coming back to Gotham with me.”

Alex frowned, “She’s going back to Gotham? She didn’t tell me this, I’m her best friend, we tell each other everything.”

Kate shrugged, “A shame isn’t it.” She taunted.

“Kate stop causing trouble.” Maggie’s voice called out as she approached the table, “Leave Alex alone. Hey Susan, hey Kara.” The professor greeted the other two people sitting at the table.

Both Susan and Kara waved and continued eating their pizza while the three women finished their conversation. Alex found it weird how Kara completely ignored Kate and didn’t acknowledge her presence. She wondered if they were completely done with each other.

“Excuse us for a moment.” Alex got up and she looked at Kara, “Don’t use your super hearing.”

Alex walked off with Maggie and Kate following behind her. They exited the bar and the tension that was there before, nearly reached its peak as the three women stood there sizing each other up.

“Look, I don’t want any problems okay, it was three months ago, and it’s apparent that you two are back together. I don’t appreciate the attitude, it was a drunken mistake, and you two were not together. Why can’t you let it go?” Alex asked.

Kate frowned, “We were friends, Alex and you slept with my ex. I trusted you enough to look after her, and you are her best friend. I would have expected you of all people to respect that. Then you are sitting in there with my niece, of all people.”

“Chill the hell out, Kate. It wasn’t just Alex it was on me too and as I have explained and as Alex just mentioned. It was a drunken mistake between two people. You don’t see me throwing it up that you almost slept with, Sara while we were on a break. If I can let it go, then why can’t you?” Maggie tried her best to diffuse the situation.

Kate ran her fingers through auburn locks, “It’s the principle, Maggie. We were friends that’s what makes it hard for me to let it go. I loved Alex like a sister, Maggie a fucking sister!” She continued looking at Alex, “You slept with my girlfriend, and you broke Kara’s, heart. But yet here you are still best friends with my girlfriend, and eating pizza with Kara, like it’s no big deal. I had to go through a lot of trouble, to get back to where I was with Maggie. But yet, my own niece will not look at me or acknowledge me, how fucked up is that?” She asked completely exasperated.

Alex started putting the pieces together, it wasn’t so much about Maggie, it was more about Kara. She didn’t have to be a psychologist to figure it out. Kate was hurt and she was using her sleeping with Maggie as a way to deal with her hurt.

“What’s going on with Kara is not my fault. I wasn’t the one who lied to her for twenty-three years. It’s been three months you can’t expect her to let everything go, and for you two to get back to where you were. You betrayed her in the worse way, she loved you, Kate and I think she still does in a way. I had to work my ass off to get to where we can actually be around each other. If you really want Kara back, then it’s up to you, to make it happen.” Alex explained making sure that every word she said got through to Kate.

Maggie sighed, “Look, it’s a very stressful situation for everyone right now. Kate get over me and Alex sleeping together, it was three months ago. I am with you, I am going back to Gotham, with you. Alex and I have been friends for years, and one night, three months ago is not going to change that. We have moved on. Why can’t you?”

Kate shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s hard okay. I’m sorry and I will work through my issues.”

Maggie shook her head, “Please do, I can’t have you mad at my best friend. She means a lot to me and I don’t want our friendship to come between you and me.”

Alex noticed how Maggie ignored Kate’s comments about Kara and focused on their relationship. She wondered if Maggie picked up on the same thing that she had or if Kara is a touchy topic for them.

“Thanks for telling me you were moving to Gotham, by the way.” Alex joked with Maggie trying to diffuse the situation.

Maggie gave her a dimpled smile, “I would have told you eventually. When the school year is over, I will be going back to Gotham. As much as I love National City, my heart resides in Gotham. I’m going to miss seeing Wondergirl though, she is so kickass.”

Alex chuckled, “I’m sure you will be seeing a lot of her if you come back and visit or I will have her come to Gotham and bring you back kicking and screaming.”

“Wondergirl? You mean, Kara?” Kate asked.

“Yeah. Where have you been?” Alex and Maggie asked at the same time.

Kate shrugged, “I really haven’t been paying attention to crime in National City. It’s nice that you have your own hero, though. I know Diana would be so proud. I know I am, knew she had the heart of one.”

“I’m going to get her home. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Danvers.”

Alex smiled, “Bye, Sawyer.”

Alex watched as the two women walked away, her heart went out to Kate, it really did. But she knew that Kate would have to work to repair the damage that was caused between her and Kara. Alex entered the bar and saw that Susan and Kara were at a pool table and it looked as if Susan was trying to teach, Kara how to play. She walked over to where they were playing and laughed as Kara sent the cue ball flying across the room.

“Are you trying to teach Kara how to play?” She asked.

Susan looked up, “Keyword being ‘try’. Kara may have coordination in other area’s but here, let’s just say, she will need a lot of practice.”

Kara pouted, “Hey! I resent that comment.”

Alex shook her head and took the pool stick from Kara’s hand, “That’s because you don’t have the skill to work with her like I do. Step back and let the master work.” She pointed to Kara, “You come here.”

Alex watched as Kara walked the few feet towards her, “Now, in order to play, you have to have the proper stance, and have to hold the pool stick a certain way. Come stand in front of me so I can show you how it is done.”

Alex caught a glance of Susan out the corner of her eye giving her a knowing grin. Alex subtly shook her head as Kara was literally standing in front of her. Alex could smell her shampoo, it wasn’t the strawberry papaya that she was used to, but it was more of a vanilla scent.

“Okay, now what?” Kara asked.

Alex grinned, “Take the pool stick in your hand. You hold it here she placed her hand towards the end of the stick. Don’t grip it too tight or you will not be able to make the shot properly. Now, you have to bend over a little bit, but not too much.” She pressed her body against Kara’s relishing in the warmth she felt.

“What next?”

“You make a little bridge with your other hand and you slide it through when you’re getting ready to make your shot, but you have to make sure that you line it up properly.” Alex explained, “Once you do that you use your right hand to push the pool stick through the little bridge you have with your other hand, and you take the shot. She stepped back, “Now you try it.”

Alex watched as Kara did what she was told and cheered when Kara made her first shot and sank three balls into the left corner pocket.

“I did it!” Kara cried out in excitement.

Susan laughed, “I guess you were right, Alex you do have a way with her, I’m impressed.”

Alex flipped her friend off when Kara wasn’t looking, “Good job Kara. Do you think you are up for a game?”

“I want to watch you and, Vasquez over here first, then I’ll decide.” She replied cheekily.

Alex shook her head the playfulness was back between them and she was relieved that nothing was weird between them. She racked up the balls in the center of the table and removed the triangle from them.

“I’ll break first.” Susan stepped up.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Of course you would want to go first.”

Susan smirked, “I always do, you didn’t know, that I come before you do.”

Kara laughed, “Wrong, I come before both you do. I’m a superhero after all.” She whispered the last part.

“That you definitely are. Stop flirting and take the shot.” Alex commanded.

Alex watched as her friend took the first shot and waited a moment to take hers. They continued playing until Susan hit the eight ball into the side pocket. The game was over and it was time for Alex and Kara to play together. She was happy that she would get a chance to play with Kara, it was embarrassing, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Why don’t we make this interesting.” Alex started to say.

Kara looked mildly intrigued, “Interesting how? Another bet?”

Alex grinned, “You read my mind. Are you sure that’s not a new ability of yours?”

Kara grinned, “Nope, I wish it was, though. It would be so freaking cool, but then again, not really. So what would you like to put on the line?”

Alex walked around the table as she thought about what she wanted, “If I win, you and I will have a movie night, at my place one night.” She looked directly at Kara.

“If I win, you’re going to have to tell me if you know who my secret admirer is. If you know who they are.” Kara kept it simple.

“What makes you think that I know who your secret admirer is?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Because you are at work, whenever things mysteriously pop up. You did say, you have seen things.”

Alex thought back on what she said and knew that Kara was right. She cursed herself mentally for letting that slip. Alex wasn’t ready to reveal herself just yet, she had a few more things up her sleeve before she let Kara know the truth.

“Deal. I’m not going to go easy on you and no cheating.” Alex warned.

Kara smiled innocently, “I don’t cheat.”

Susan snorted, “Of course you don’t.”

Alex forgot that Susan was still there she was more focused on Kara than anything else. The way the light bounced off her golden hair, and how her nose crinkles a little bit when she smiles. She had it bad.

“You can break since I racked them up. You know, ladies first and all.”

Kara grinned, “Okay, let’s do this.” She lined up her first shot and took it, landing two stripped balls into the right corner pocket.

Alex’s eyes widened she was going to have a time on her hands. She took her shot and knocked two balls in the left and right side pocket. “You turn, princess.”

Kara twirled the pool stick in her hand and took the next shot and instead of hitting the other stripped ball she hit the eight ball in the corner pocket, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She yelled under her breath.

Alex and Susan laughed at the way Kara was throwing around the word fuck. It was hilarious to hear her use it, since she rarely cursed unless she was highly pissed and most of the time it was in Kryptonese.

Alex smirked, “Looks like I win! Maybe next time, princess. That means you will be coming to mine for movie night.”

Kara placed the stick on the table, “Tell me when and I will be there.”

Alex looked thoughtful, “When is the next time that you and Sara will be apart?”

“I’ll be free on Saturday. Sara has a study group that evening.” Kara told her.

Alex worried her lip, “Then I will see you Saturday, I’ll text you the time.”

Kara checked her watch, “Let me know. Thanks for the night out, I have to go now. I forgot I had a test tomorrow. Professor Lord is such an asshole; I would rather put up with Professor Luthor than him.”

Alex felt sorry for Kara, Maxwell Lord was a pretentious asshole, “I think anyone would prefer Lena to him. Even though, her mother is, leader of Cadmus.”

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I know. I should really get going. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Alex watched as Kara left the bar, she already had a feeling that she was in the sky heading home. She tried not to let the sadness take over her because she had a movie date with, Kara on Saturday.

“Looks like you have a date for Saturday. Are you going to cook dinner?” Susan asked.

Alex shrugged, “I might cook or I may order in. I don’t want her to think that I am trying to, get into her pants or anything. We are friends and that is what Saturday night is about, friendship.”

Susan laughed, “Keep telling yourself that, we both know, that you want to be more than just friends. Did you see the way that she was leaning into you when you were showing her how to play? You need to stop living in the land of denial.”

Alex gave in, “I’m not living in denial. I do want more than friendship from her but there is Sara. She is the wild card in this all, if she wasn’t involved, then it would be easier.”

Susan sighed in frustration, “Stop right there. This is about showing Kara that you are the best person for her, hence the secret admirer route. You’ve seen how it’s working on her. You mentioned that she is questioning her relationship with Sara. You also mentioned that she is feeling things towards this secret admirer. The odds are in your favor, give it another week or so, and I believe that Kara and Sara will be over, if not sooner than that.”

Alex smirked, “I like those odds. Let’s get going, unlike you, I have an early class in the morning. I’ll settle up the tab.”

“Of course. Meet you outside.”

Alex went up to the bar to settle up their tab when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out the phone and smiled when she saw it was from Kara.

_Special K: I wanted to let you know that I made it home okay._

_Alex: Thank you for letting me know. I hope you had a safe flight._

_Special K: Always, thank you for teaching me how to play pool. We should play again sometime, maybe I can kick your ass._

_Alex: You can try, now get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night. :D_

_Special K: good night_

Alex couldn’t contain her joy; Kara had texted her good night. She only did that with her ‘secret admirer’, which she needed to text Kara good night from the other number. Alex paid the tab and bid M’gann a good night. She went out to the waiting vehicle and got into the car.

“What has you smiling so big?” Susan asked.

Alex put on her seatbelt, “Kara just texted me! She let me know that she was home safely and she told me good night! Normally she would to that with her ‘secret admirer’ but she did it with me.”

“Get out of here! Let me see.” Susan could contain her excitement.

Alex handed over her phone to let her friend see it, “Told ya!”

“You are in girl; the odds are in your favor.” Susan chuckled.

Alex continued looking at the text as they made their way back to the DEO. The night couldn’t get any better she had a movie date with Kara and now she is getting texts from her. Alex couldn’t believe her luck; the universe is on her side. Now all she had to do was set up her next gift for, Kara to see tomorrow when she came in. Alex hated only being able to do things at Kara’s apartment and the DEO, but she couldn’t do it at school because that would be borderline creepy.

They returned to the DEO and Alex went to her office and pulled out a small box from her drawer. She opened it to reveal a small silver charm bracelet with a small sun, moon, stars, a slice of pizza, and a custom made charm with the initials _WG_ for Wondergirl. She closed the box and typed out a message and handed it to another agent for them to write it. Alex took the note and the box and placed it in Kara’s locker. She walked out of the locker room with a smile on her face. Things were going well for her, she just hoped, nothing would come along and steal her sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'gann is here, they need to bring her back because I miss her, and they need to send mayo-hell back to the planet he came from.
> 
> Our babies are playing pool
> 
> Kate and Alex having some words (she's jelly)
> 
> Maggie and Kate returning to Gotham (Please don't go)
> 
> Susan and Kara share some sass
> 
> Kara learns pool from Alex (don't think that I don't see what you're doing)
> 
> Charm bracelet
> 
> Also, is there a bit of foreshadowing?


	37. The One Where Kara and Sara Talk About Their Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sara have a talk about their relationship and where it is going. Their moment gets interrupted and Wondergirl has to go save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! I am so happy that you are still enjoying this story. I may or may not have another story in the works in this universe. I still have not figured out which universe or earth that I want this to take place on. Feel free to give me some suggestions or ideas.
> 
> I love you ALL!!

Kara woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy, having a night out, really made an impact on her. She checked her phone and saw that she had a good morning text from her secret admirer. Kara had become curious about them and started to wonder who they really are. She had a feeling that Alex and Vasquez both knew who her secret admirer was, but were playing it very close to the chest. Kara couldn’t contain her smile as she read the text again, she sent back a simple response and went about getting ready for the day. A part of her felt guilty for keeping this secret from, Sara considering, all the secrecy she had from others in her life. This was something that she wanted to keep for herself, even for a little while. The mystery person was making her feel things again, and it scared her to no end, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop accepting their advances.

Kara padded to the bathroom and started the shower, she made it warm enough to wake her up completely. Normally, Sara would have coffee going, but sadly Sara didn’t stay the night last night. Kara undressed and stepped under the water, relaxing as it hit her skin. She preferred taking showers to taking baths, something about showers that washed away all of the day’s worries. Her mind drifted to the night before when she and Alex were playing pool. It was intimate at best and it reminded Kara of what it was like, to be pressed up against her. She was hyperaware of Alex’s subtle touches, the breath on her neck and the perfume that Alex had worn. Kara didn’t want Alex to let her go, but she knew that it had to happen. She cursed Alex and her secret admirer for setting her soul on fire again. Her shower was finished and she stepped out and toweled herself off. She went into her room and proceeded to get dressed to start her day.

She was halfway dressed when she heard her front door open and close. She used her super speed to get dressed.

“You didn’t have to rush on my account, I would have loved to see you take your time.” Sara’s voice called from behind her.

Kara’s heart slowed down, “Don’t do that! Why didn’t you text me and tell me that you were coming?”

Sara blushed, “I wanted to surprise you with your favorite crullers and coffee.”

Kara ran over to Sara and kissed her quickly, “You are my favorite person in the whole world.” She complimented as she took the coffee and the crullers box.

“I better be. How was your night out with Vasquez and Alex?” Sara asked casually.

Kara took a bite of the baked goodness, “It was a good time. We saw Maggie and Kate, and then we played a couple of games of pool.”

Sara sipped her coffee, “Kate and Maggie were there too? How did that go?”

Kara shrugged, “They had some words then the three of them had words outside. Kate didn’t even acknowledge my presence. Not that I care anyways, she was the one who lied to me, for years.” She ripped apart her cruller.

Sara looked alarmed, “The way that you just committed cruller abuse, says otherwise, babe. What has you so upset? Is it because she didn’t acknowledge you or is it something else?”

Kara sighed, “She should not be the one ignoring me, she was the one who hurt me, she was the one who lied along with everyone else. She does not get to play the victim if anyone is a victim, it’s me!”

As soon as Kara finished her small rant her phone chimed. She reached for it and slid the screen open. A smile graced her features when she saw it was from her secret admirer.

_Secret Admirer: Good luck in school today, and remember to smile :) I’ll see you later, Wondergirl._

_Kara: Thank you, you have a good day today. Will you ever tell me who you are?”_

_Secret Admirer: You’re not ready yet._

Kara slid her phone into her pocket and looked at Sara, who looked at her with a mild curiosity. She blushed and looked down at her now pulled apart cruller, she hoped that Sara would not ask any questions.

“So, who else besides me, have you smiling this morning?” Sara asked.

Kara gathered up the remnants of her fried dough, “It was Lucy, she was wishing me luck, in school today. I have that test for Professor Lord today, you know what a total douchebag he is.” She lied. Kara hated lying, but when it comes to her secret admirer, it’s becoming second nature.

Sara didn’t look convinced, “You and Lucy have become two regular peas in a pod since she has become your handler. Should I be worried?”

“Absolutely not! You know that she is getting married to James, I’m her maid of honor. She has taken on more of a big sister role. Lucy is just looking out for me, you have nothing to worry about.” Kara reassured her girlfriend.

“It’s just, you have this whole other life, one where you’re a superhero and you’re off fighting aliens, bad guys, saving kittens out of trees, basically saving the world. You’re indestructible unless there is kryptonite or red sun involved. I feel like I am losing you, there are other people that you get to work with, and see you as Wondergirl. It’s kind of hard to keep up and compete.” Sara finally admitted.

Kara sat down next to her girlfriend, “How long have you been holding on to all of this?”

“Ever since you came out to the world. I’m not saying that I want you to go back to who you were, but I’m saying I miss, Kara Zorel. Now that you are Wondergirl, it’s like our plans have to be put on hold or our evening is interrupted.” Sara sighed, “It sucks sometimes.”

Kara put her hand on Sara’s thigh, “I’m sorry, Sara. I didn’t expect Wondergirl to become this big superhero. I don’t mean to make you feel left out of the other side of my life, it’s hard honestly, balancing school, being Wondergirl, and being your girlfriend.”

Sara sighed, “Therein lies the problem, you haven’t been acting much like a girlfriend. You are treating me, like your best friend. When we are together, you are always distracted, or you are texting Lucy or Winn or Vasquez and it’s been three months and we have not had sex yet.”

Kara didn’t know what to say she expected this to hurt, but it really didn’t, “I am glad you brought this up because I would have brought it up first. Are you upset at the lack of sex in our relationship?”

Sara shook her head, “It’s not a big deal Kara, I like being with you, even without the sex. You’re my best friend, it feels like we are trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. You were right, we do work better as friends. I’m sorry.”

Kara felt relieved but she also felt bad, because of the whole secret admirer thing, then being Wondergirl. She didn’t realize how much her relationship with Sara was suffering. She felt like a bad friend and girlfriend. At least she didn’t have to break Sara’s heart when she told her about her secret admirer.

Kara shook her head, “You do not have to apologize, your feelings are valid and I appreciate your honesty. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship because you are a big part of my life.”

Sara smiled and tackled hugged her, “Nothing is ever going to ruin our relationship, we are stuck with each other. We are two peas in the same pod, you’re never getting rid of me.”

Kara hugged her close but not tight enough to crush her, “You’re never going to get rid of me either. So what are you going to do now? You know since you are officially a free woman.”

Sara grinned, “I’m going to finish school and worry about a relationship later. You are enough relationship for me to handle, Wondergirl.” Sara moved out of Kara’s hold, “What about you, Miss. Zorel?”

Kara laughed, “Umm probably save the world, and probably finish school. You and Lucy are too much relationship for me.”

Sara smirked, “What about Alex? Is that too much relationship for you?”

Kara shook her head, “First of all, a relationship between me and Alex, isn’t going to happen. We are finally finding our footing again, and we’re in a good place. I did lose a bet to her last night, so we are having a movie night, this Saturday since you have a study group.”

Sara wiggled her eyebrows, “Movie night, huh? If I remember correctly, the last time you had a movie night, you got fucked on this very couch.”

Kara beaned Sara in the face with a pillow, “That was a different time, this time it’s friends only. Are you okay with that? Alex and I having a movie night?”

Sara gave Kara a genuine smile, “I’m really okay with it, unlike you I didn’t hate her for breaking your heart. Like you hated, Maggie for breaking mine.”

“Why didn’t you hate her?” Kara asked.

“Because she was put into an impossible position. And it wasn’t her secret to tell. If she told you, you would have been pissed off at her for telling you, and you would be pissed off at Diana and company. She didn’t tell you and she lost you anyway, and your relationship with your mom. Alex was in an impossible situation, either way, she would have lost you and she did. That is why I can’t be mad at her. I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes.” Sara explained.

Kara rolled her eyes, “My mom is in Kansas.”

“No, she’s not, your mother is in Kansas, but your mom, she’s in Themyscira. Regardless of what she’s done, she is still your mom and everything she did, she did it for you. Now come on we’re going to be late for school.” Sara stood up and held her hand out for Kara.

Kara sniffled, “How did you get to be so smart?” She asked as she took Sara’s hand.

“That would be telling.” Sara pulled her up.

They were on their way out of the apartment when Kara’s phone went off. It was Lucy telling her that she was needed at the office.

“Duty calls, take notes!” Kara called out as she flew out the window, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Kara made it to the DEO in record time and walked into the command center.

“You rang?” Kara asked as she approached J’onn, Lucy, and Alex.

“Dru-Zod has the hospital under siege. We don’t know what he wants but he is causing a lot of damage to the hospital and keeping people from getting the proper treatment.” J’onn explained.

Kara looked at the screen to see what he looks like, “Where is he from?”

“He’s from planet Krypton, he as a prisoner on Fort Rozz,” Lucy explained.

Kara crossed her arms, “Another Kryptonian that Alura put away. I’m on it.” She flew out of the building and to the hospital.

When Kara got there the first thing she did was secure the hospital and made a way to get the people out of the hospital. Once most of the patients were gone and she used her x-ray vision. She found the guy on the fourth floor, the maternity ward. She flew up there and came face to face with the person who looked like a little kid.

“Dru-Zod, what do you want with these babies?” Kara asked trying to make herself sound intimidating.

Dru-Zod smirked, “Well, well, well if it isn’t the infamous Wondergirl. I was expecting someone bigger, and a little stronger.”

“You underestimate me. Why are you here with these babies? What do you want?” Wondergirl asked again.

Dru-Zod laughed, “It’s not the babies I want. I want you!” He ran towards her.

Wondergirl flew up before he could grab her and he ran into the wall. She flew down to the ground and made her way towards him, and punched him through the wall, she smiled in triumph as he flew through the walls.

“What do you want me for?” She questioned as she approached him like a predator to her prey.

The Kryptonian got up, “The Luthor’s have a very special job for you.” He finally got up and tried to approach her again, but she hit him again.

Wondergirl, “Looks like they won’t be getting me today.”

He got up and lunged for her grabbing her by her arm, he was too slow, as Wondergirl took his arm and twisted it behind his back. This caused the man to cry out in pain and Wondergirl let him go. He grabbed her from behind and tried to put her in a choke hold but she used her weight to throw him off of her, and he was knocked into another wall. Dru-Zod got up again and pulled out some kind of weapon, he fired it at Wondergirl, but she anticipated the move and she crossed her wrists together, it ricochets off of her cuffs and went back to Dru-Zod effectively, knocking him out.

“Good job Wondergirl! Knew you could do it, bring it on home.” Lucy’s voice came over the com.

Wondergirl smiled, “Thanks, he had it coming.”

The DEO agents swarmed the building and apprehended the Kryptonian. Wondergirl stood there with a smile on her face. She watched as Alex approached her, a smile gracing her features.

“Way to go Wondergirl, you’re pretty badass.”

Wondergirl smiled, “I learned from the best, see you around, Agent Danvers.” She flew out of the building and made her way to the DEO.

Kara flew into the building and was greeted by J’onn and Lucy. She gave them polite smiles and briefed them on what had happened with Dru-Zod. Lucy looked her over to see if there were any visible injuries.

“I’m fine, he was the one who got his ass kicked. And when did I get metal bracelets added to my uniform?” Kara asked.

J’onn smiled, “It was an added addition, for your protection. You may be bulletproof, but there are some things that may cause you some harm. We need you protected at all costs.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You looked good out there, you made me proud, and you made your mom proud. You were every bit of a wonder, Wondergirl.”

Kara laughed uncomfortably, “How long have you been waiting to say that?”

Lucy laughed, “For a really long time. I am assuming.”

“Am I needed for anything else? I have to haul ass; I have an exam for Professor Lord. He is such an asshole. I wish he could choke to death on his pretentiousness.” Kara whined.

J’onn shook his head, “Nope, you’re good here. Your aunt had requested to see you, though.”

“Speaking of Astra, is there any way that she could, you know get some sunlight? She’s going stir crazy being on lockdown twenty-four hours with only a window, to keep her entertained.” Kara used the conversation as a segue.

J’onn frowned, “I think we can work with that, but you have to be with her, and Lucy must accompany you two.”

Kara beamed, “Great! I’m going to go tell her the news. Thanks, J’onn.”

Kara sprinted to her aunt’s dormitory and used her hand to open the door. She entered and saw her aunt eating some bacon and eggs.

“Aunt Astra! I have some great news.” Kara greeted her.

Astra smiled, “What news is that, Little One?”

Kara sat down in the empty chair, “You can get out and get some fresh air.”

Astra had a look of surprise on her face, “I get to get out of here? I will be free?”

“For a little while at least, I have to be with you and Lucy will be with us as well,” Kara explained.

Astra frowned, “The Brave One, will not be with us?”

Kara looked confused for a moment, “The Brave One? You mean, Alex?”

“Yes, are you two, not friends?” The older Kryptonian asked.

Kara grinned, “We’re friends Aunt Astra, but she has other things that she has to do.”

“I am sure that is true. I will say, though, that she is definitely sweet on you.” Astra told her.

Kara giggled, “Sh—She is not sweet on me. We’re friends.”

Astra disagreed, “She is more than sweet on you, Little One. You don’t want to see it. How are things with you and Sara?”

“Sara and I broke up today, we decided that we should remain friends. With me being Wondergirl, it’s hard to maintain a relationship.” Kara explained.

“I’m sorry little one, some people find it challenging, to be with a superhero. There is someone out there for you.” Astra reassured her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Aunt Astra, a relationship does not equal happiness. I am happy being single right now. If Al-someone was to come around and peak my interest, then we will talk. Anywho, I need to get to school. I’ll be back later.” She kissed her aunt on the cheek.

“Bye, Little One have a good day.”

Kara left her aunts dormitory and kicked herself for almost slipping up and saying Alex’s name. She had been on her mind since last night and this morning. When she saw her come help today, her heart was beating out of her chest. Kara thought about the warm smile she received, and how happy Alex was to see her. Kara made her way towards the locker room so she could change into her spare set of clothes. She opened the door and sighed in relief as no one else was in there. Kara approached her locker and opened it. Inside she found a beautiful blue box with a white ribbon tied around it and a little card. She opened up the card and began to read it:

_In any universe, you are my sun, the moon, and the stars_

_My Dearest Kara,_

_I hope you don’t find this gift too forward. I saw the bracelet and I thought of you, each charm represents what you mean to me._

_The sun represents your sunny personality, and how you brighten up anyone’s day, especially mine. When I hear, “Here Comes The Sun,” I think of you and smile._

_The moon is a loyal companion._ _It never leaves. It’s always there, watching, steadfast, knowing us in our light and dark moments, changing forever just as we do.~_ _Tahereh Mafi, Shatter Me_

_The stars represent your eyes when you smile or when you are talking about something you love. You are the brightest star in my sky._

_The pizza represents your love for pizza, even though you love potstickers more._

_The WG stands for Wondergirl, you are a true wonder, to me and the world. This is going to get cheesy, but I hope one day that you would be my girl._

_Always and Forever,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kara smiled and gingerly took the ribbon off and opened the box, staring up at her was a platinum bracelet with the sun, moon, stars, a slice of pizza and WG. She was so wrapped up in the bracelet that she didn’t hear the door opening.

“That’s a very pretty bracelet, your secret admirer put some thought into it.” Alex’s voice brought Kara out of her thoughts.

Kara smiled, “They really did, it’s very sweet, I really wish I knew who they were.”

Alex rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, “I’m sure the day will come when they will reveal themselves. Do you want some help putting it on?” She asked.

“Would you? I don’t want to break it.” Kara responded.

Alex took the bracelet from the box and placed the box on the shelf, in Kara’s locker. Kara held out her left wrist. Her pulse was racing and her heart was beating wildly, she really hoped that Alex could not hear it. The metal of the bracelet was kind of cool to the skin, but it was Alex’s lingering touch after clasping the bracelet, that warmed her. She noticed that Alex swiped her thumb lightly across her wrist. Kara looked up from her wrist and was met with Alex looking at her intently. The air around them had changed as Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. Her mouth was suddenly dry, the piercing gaze that Alex was giving her, made the butterflies intensify. The warmth and the love shining in Alex’s eyes made her heart melt, it took all of her energy, to not pull Alex close and kiss her.

“Excuse me, Agent Danvers. Director Henshaw needs to see you.” A voice interrupted their moment.

Kara felt a wave of disappointment wash over her as Alex’s touch disappeared. She could still feel the ghosting of her fingertips, though.

“Tell him, I will be there in a few minutes,” Alex told the other agent.

Kara swallowed and looked away, “I guess that’s uh…your cue to go. Thank you for helping me with this. She pointed to the piece of jewelry on her wrist.

Alex gave a soft smile, “It’s beautiful, just like you. I’ll see you later, Kara. Oh, and be at my house around 6 on Saturday.”

Kara returned the smile, “I’ll be there.”

With that Kara was alone in the locker room and she finally released the breath, that she had been holding onto. She was headed into dangerous territory, and that territory was named, Alex. She dressed quickly and exited out of the locker room and out of the building. Kara still had time to stop and get a latte before heading to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Kara are going to remain, friends. (Cheers to Sara for setting Kara straight er...well you know)
> 
> Astra pointing Kara in a certain direction
> 
> Alex helping Kara put on her bracelet (how convenient of her)
> 
> The Luthor's are at it again


	38. The One With Pizza and Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night Alex and Kara watch movies and eat pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and for your continued support. Thank you to the ones who are constantly reviewing each chapter and sticking with me through this roller coaster ride. I love you ALL *blows kiss*
> 
> Everyone was on the same page about Sara, she was the MVP of the last chapter, telling Kara what she needed to hear. I knew there was a reason, I wrote her in this story.
> 
> I figured out which Earth this story takes place on *drum roll* Earth 69 (I don't know if this is an actual earth in the DC Universe, but this is my universe so it does exist).
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, there are a lot of Kalex feels in these waters

It was Saturday night and Alex had been a nervous wreck, she would have Kara in her apartment, in less than 25 mins and she couldn’t contain her nerves. It’s not like Kara hadn’t been over to her apartment before, although, three months was a really long time. Alex double checked the pizza, made sure that there was some wine or soda, or whatever Kara wanted to drink. Alex called Vasquez and started freaking out, this was a whole new level, of closeness.

“Alex, calm down. It’s just pizza and some movies, it’s not like, you two are going to have drinks and have sex. Calm down and just breath.” Susan told her.

Alex continued pacing, “I can’t calm down! I am so nervous, right now. This is the first time, that she and I will be alone, in my apartment.”

Susan sighed, “Look, we have been over this. Act normal and just go with the flow, go with what feels right. Don’t over think anything, you forget Kara is super everything, and she can pick up on things. If you show how scared and nervous you are, then she is going to feel just the same. Confidence is key, confidence is sexy, we both know that Kara likes confidence. Now, hang up with me, change into some simple lounge clothes and enjoy, pizza and your movies.”

Alex stopped pacing, “You’re right, I need to find my chill. I’ll text you later, let you know how it goes.”

“You better, good luck. And you owe me for winning our bet.” The line disconnected.

Alex put her phone on the living room table and gave the apartment a once-over. Everything was in place and the apartment was spotless. The fireplace was going, and the lighting was just right, not too dark and not too light. She tried not to think about the last two days, and how things were between Kara. The day in the locker room where she helped put the bracelet on Kara, had changed things. Kara was affectionate with her, not on the level of Lucy and Sara. This made Alex happy inside, she couldn’t wait until she told Kara who her secret admirer was. She couldn’t contain her joy when Kara had told her, that she and Sara, had decided to remain friends. Alex wanted to jump for joy and to shout to whatever deity was listening, for this small miracle. Now she needed to find her way out of the friend zone, hopefully, tonight would start the progression of her getting out of the zone.

The timer on the oven chimed signaled that the pizza was ready to come out. Alex grabbed a pot holder and opened up the oven. She reached in and carefully pulled out the hot pizza and slid it on a cooling rack. As soon as she closed the oven door, there as a knock on the door. Alex smiled as she knew that it would be Kara. She ran her hands over her clothes and opened the door. Standing there was Kara in a pair of skinny jeans, and a button down flannel shirt, she looked absolutely beautiful.

“Right on time, come on in.” Alex opened the door for Kara to enter.

Kara smiled, “Thank you. It looks like I did get here on time. Is that pepperoni pizza, I smell?” She asked as she entered the apartment.

Alex closed the door behind her, “It is, I know how much you love your pizza. I would have made potstickers too, but I would have been here all night. Raincheck?”

Kara turned to face her, “Definitely, but you know, you could have ordered them and have them delivered.”

Alex smirked, “Where would the fun in that be. Have a seat, I’ll bring the pizza to us. Is there anything in particular that you would like to drink?”

Kara sat down on the couch, “No, whatever you have is fine. I have to limit my alcohol since I can’t drink and fly.” She laughed at her joke.

Alex brought the plates out, “You don’t want to get busted for speeding.” She placed the plates on the table, “Is wine okay with you?”

“It’s fine with me. I will not object to that.” Kara answered.

Alex went to the kitchen and got the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She placed them in the middle of the table, “Let’s eat.”

“What movie or movies are we watching tonight?” Kara asked as she picked up a piece of pizza.

Alex grinned, “I know how you hate action movies, so tonight we are going to watch, Carol, The Devil Wears Prada, D.E.B.S, Pitch Perfect 1&2 and Elena Undone.” She listed all of the movies off.

Kara laughed, “You know all of those movies are all lesbian, right?”

Alex shrugged, “I know, but I’ve never seen them, so I wanted to watch them with you.”

“I—I would like that.” Kara blushed.

Alex started the first movie which was The Devil Wears Prada. They watched the movie and ate their pizza and made small remarks during the movie. They laughed and rolled their eyes at certain parts of the movie, but they enjoyed it anyway.

“I can see why people ship Miranda and Andy together. I never saw it before.” Kara voiced her thoughts.

Alex chuckled, “It’s hard not to ship them, I mean look at the way they are around each other. It’s clearly UST, and it’s believable.” She sipped at her wine.

“It really is. This pizza is good by the way; did you make it?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked, “Thank you, Kara. I did make it all by myself, of course, I didn’t make the dough, or the ingredients, I bought them and put them on a pizza.”

Kara giggled, “I still like it, though. You took the time out to make it, that means a lot to me, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. So have you received anything else from your secret admirer?” Alex asked casually. She knew the answer was ‘no’ but she wanted to gauge Kara’s reaction.

Kara’s smile disappeared, “No, I haven’t heard from them, not since the bracelet. I knew that this was going to happen. Once I ended things with Sara, they would lose interest.”

Alex rubbed Kara’s arm, “I don’t think so. I think that maybe they are giving you some time. I mean, you and Sara just ended your relationship, maybe they wanted to give you time to process. Then again, maybe they are working up the courage to finally talk to you. You never know, don’t give up hope just yet.”

Alex hated seeing Kara so sad but she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect before she revealed herself, as Kara’s admirer. She did mean it when she said that she was giving Kara space, because of her break-up with, Sara. Yes, it was amicable and they are still best friends, but it would still hurt.

Kara tried to smile, “I know, I just miss the texts and stuff, that’s all. The gifts are nice and all but it’s the little messages and the small conversations, that I really loved.”

“Cheer up, buttercup, they will return soon.” Alex tried again.

Kara looked at her, “How are you so sure? You are more optimistic than I am.”

Alex downed her wine, “Call it intuition. Will you help me clean this up? That way we could finish watching the movies.” She changed the subject.

“Alright, I know a topic change when I see one.” Kara relented.

They cleaned up their dishes from dinner and Alex brought another bottle of wine and put it on the table. Alex and Kara fell on the couch while Alex chose the next movie which was Pitch Perfect 2. It felt a little strange sitting on the couch with Kara, because she was not next to her, but way on the other end of the couch.

“You don’t have to sit all the way over there. I’m not going to bite.” Alex teased.

Kara shrugged, “I know you don’t.”

Alex glanced over at Kara, “Then why are you sitting all the way over there? Are you afraid to sit by me?”

Kara started playing with her sleeve which Alex found adorable, “I don’t want there to be misunderstanding, you know by us sitting close together.”

This confused Alex, “Misunderstandings like?”

Kara sighed, “Like it’s a green light for us to I don’t know, do things. I guess.”

Alex tried so hard not to laugh at Kara’s adorableness, “Nothing is going to happen, we are two friends sitting on the couch watching a movie. We’re not hormonal teenagers on a date.”

This caused Kara to laugh, “I was never a hormonal teenager.” She scooted closer to the middle leaving some space between them.

Alex took this as her cue and moved towards the middle of the couch. She made sure that she left some space between them. The last thing she wanted to do was make Kara think she was trying to crowd her. She started the movie and somewhere between the beginning and the middle of the movie, Kara had moved closer to her, and lay her head on her shoulder. Alex had to calm her racing heart because she was sure that, Kara would pick up on it. As the movie progressed, Kara’s position seemed to change again, she was now pressed against Alex’s left side. Alex tried to ignore the butterflies and paid attention to the movie.

The ending scene was on the screen and the Barden Bella’s were performing, Alex could feel Kara dancing next to her during ‘Run the World’. She thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“You are such a musical geek.” Alex teased.

Kara shrugged, “I can’t help it. I’ve been musically inclined since I can remember.”

Alex chuckled, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Kara laughed.

The laughter died down and they continued watching the performance, Alex was a little confused as to why Kara didn’t move when she realized how they were sitting. She decided not to think about it and just go with it. As the song changed Alex began thinking of the lyrics to ‘Flashlight’ and she couldn’t help but think about how the song fit Kara perfectly. Kara was her light in the darkness, she made everything so much brighter. She had it so bad for the Kryptoamazonian and she was no longer going to deny it.

“Are you getting sleepy on me, Kryptoamazonian girl?” Alex asked the woman laying on her shoulder.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m not getting tired, you’re just comfortable. Do you want me to move?”

“No, you don’t have to. I wanted to make sure you were still up; you know so we could watch the next movie.” It wasn’t a total lie, the movie was over, and Kara didn’t say anything.

Kara shifted and then stretched, “We can watch another movie, I actually missed movie nights with you.”

“I missed having them with you too. I’ve missed you a lot these last three months, I didn’t realize how much I would. I’m so glad you’re back, though, my life sucked without you.” Alex told her truthfully.

A faint blush crept upon Kara’s cheeks, “I missed you too, despite everything, I really missed you. I could say the same but you probably wouldn’t believe me, because of Sara.”

Alex began playing with her sleeve copying Kara’s earlier move, “Don’t forget, Lucy too. You two were all over each other. I thought you two were dating instead of you and Sara.”

Kara bit her lip, “Lucy and I are like sisters, we dated yes, but we have a level of closeness that is hard to explain. Kind of like Sara and I she’s my best friend, but also my conscience. Lucy is my best friend and I love her like a sister. Aunt Astra calls them my platonic soulmates, destined to be together, just not romantically.”

Alex felt relief wash over her, “Do you believe in soulmates, Kara?”

“Yes, I believe everyone has a soulmate, the true half to make them a whole. I’ve met my soulmate, once upon a time, but things between us became complicated.” Kara replied, “Do you?”

Alex wiped her hands on her pants, “I do. There was a time when I didn’t, but I was proven wrong, in so many ways. Like you, I’ve met mine, but I wasn’t ready for her. It took a while, but I know without a shadow of a doubt, that I am now ready for her.”

Kara shifted so that she was now facing Alex, “How do you know? That you are ready for her, I mean.”

Alex brushed a few strands of Kara’s hair behind her ear, “I really can’t explain it, to be honest. It’s a feeling that I have and when I look into the future, I see us together. I don’t want to imagine my life without her in it. I’ve made a huge mistake with her and I am trying to do right by her.”

Kara reached for her glass of wine and downed it, before placing it back on the table, “Oh, well that is good right?”

Alex smiled, “It’s a very good thing and I hope that she sees and recognizes it.”

“If she doesn’t then she is blind,” Kara answered.

“She’s not blind, not by any means. I don’t think she believes, at least not yet, anyways.” Alex reassured her.

Kara swallowed, “Maybe she does believe, but she is confused, at the moment.”

Alex was cheering inside the subtext was quickly becoming text. Kara was not an idiot, by any means, she was smart as hell and Alex recognized that. She hoped that Kara would put two and two together.

Alex shrugged, “She may be confused, who knows? I’m not her and I don’t know what’s going on in her head at the moment.” She tried another tactic, “What about yours? Are things still complicated with them?”

Kara shook her head, “They aren’t complicated per se, it’s more of trying to figure things out. We are in a good place right now, a lot better than what we were in the beginning. We can’t seem to stay away from each other, no matter how hard we try. We’re like magnets or planets who are in each other’s orbit. Then there is the secret admirer of it all, they are making me feel things too, but not on the same level as the other person.”

Alex hummed, “The mysterious secret admirer, do you have any idea of who it could be?”

“No clue. It could be anyone at the DEO, it’s obviously someone that works there because I always get notes and small gifts there. Also, they know where I live, it’s frustrating, it’s a freaking mystery and no one knows anything. Seriously, we work in a high-security building and no one has seen anyone out of place.” Kara explained trying not to get frustrated.

Alex reached for her glass of wine and took a sip, “Patience is not your strong suit. But, back to your soulmate. If your secret admirer wasn’t in the picture, what do you think would happen to them?”

Kara ran a hand through her hair, “I honestly don’t know. I felt something the other day when I was with her. It took a lot of control to not kiss her in that moment. I don’t know if she felt it but I sure as hell did.”

“I think she did feel it and wanted to kiss you too, but was afraid to do so. She may not have known what it meant to you or vice versa.” Alex explained her reasoning, “Maybe you should kiss her and find out.” This was a turning point for them, the ball was now in Kara’s court.

Kara licked her lips, “Maybe I should. I hope I don’t get slapped for this.”

Much to Alex’s surprised she felt herself being pulled into Kara’s arms and felt her lips descend on hers. The initial shock wore off and Alex kissed her back, it wasn’t rushed or sloppy by any means. The kiss was sensual and Alex could feel all of the emotion that, Kara was trying to express. Alex threaded her fingers through Kara’s golden locks and pulled her closer. Alex could feel herself getting lost in this kiss, it reminded her of all the times that they had kissed before, but this one felt like she was coming home. Their tongues continued their dance as Kara moaned into the kiss. Alex finally pulled back when the need to breathe, was becoming apparent. They rested their foreheads together as they both struggled to catch their breaths. A comfortable silence fell upon them.

“I forgot how good it felt to kiss you.” Alex finally spoke.

Kara bit her lip, “I forgot too. I’ve dreamed of this moment for a while now.”

Alex agreed, “I have too. Each time that we were in my lab, it took a lot for me not to kiss you. When we were in the locker room the other day, before we were interrupted, I wanted to kiss you then.”

Kara exhaled sharply, “Are you truly ready, Alex?”

Alex gave her a reassuring smile, “I am truly ready, Kara. I wasn’t ready before, but I am now. I will do whatever takes, to let you know that I am. I want you to be my equal in all things, but only if you are ready.”

Kara smiled shyly, “I need a little time to process all of this. Can you give me sometime?”

Alex smiled, “I’ll give you all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere. I lost you once and I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Please, no more lies. I understand that you were in a difficult position, and you were trying to do right by Diana and me. I would probably do the same thing if I was in your position. Don’t do it again.” Kara told her firmly.

Alex shook her head, “I won’t, I promise.”

Kara smiled, “Don’t make any promises that you can’t keep.”

“On that note, I need to visit the restroom. Feel free to pick another movie.” Alex untangled herself from Kara and headed towards the bathroom.

Alex sighed in relief, Kara was receptive to her, that made her happy. The only thing she needed to do now was, end the charade of the whole, secret admirer thing. She needed to plan and make the reveal as memorable as possible. Alex wanted to do something different from when they were in Ojai. This was going to have to be bigger and better than the night at the planetarium. Alex wanted to text Kara, but she figured that she would wait until, after their night was over. She didn’t want Kara to become suspicious. After doing what she needed to do, Alex washed her hands and went back into the living room. She saw Kara sipping at another glass of wine with D.E.B.S paused on the screen. Alex had never seen such a beautiful sight, she wanted to cherish these memories.

“I see you chose D.E.B.S.”

Kara put her glass down, “I did, I like the movie. I can’t believe you haven’t seen this before.”

Alex sat down on the couch, “I really don’t have that much down time, between teaching at the university, and work. I’m surprised you do.”

“Before I became Wondergirl, I had a lot of time on my hands because I was a simple student. Now that I am Wondergirl, my time is limited, but I still make sure that I have time to myself.” She explained.

Alex nodded in understanding, “Oh, I know the feeling. I’m glad that I did manage to get the night off. I would have been sad if I would have missed movie night.”

Kara blushed, “I would have been sad too. So, the movie or do you want to save it for another time when it’s not so late.”

Alex looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after midnight, “I think we can save it for another night. I don’t want you flying too late, and you will be flying under the influence.” She laughed at her own joke.

Kara laughed, “Oh you have jokes now, Agent Danvers. How long did it take you to come up with that one?”

Alex shrugged, “Not very long. I am sure I will have some more in the future.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve me hearing ‘you’re a wonder, Wondergirl’. It’s getting annoying, maybe I should change my name.” Kara finished her wine.

Alex chuckled softly, “I like you and your name just the way you are.”

Kara snickered, “Did you just quote a Bruno Mars song? You are such a nerd.”

Alex smiled toothily, “I’m your nerd. And you love me.”

“That is debatable, I really need to get going, though, it was nice being here with you,” Kara told Alex sincerely.

Alex bit her lip, “I like being here with you too, Kara. I really did miss you these last three months, they were longest three months of my life. Maybe we can do this again, sometime, you know without the bet?” She asked with a hopeful tone.

Kara’s expression softened, “I would definitely like that. I really should get going, do you mind opening your window?”

Alex looked confused, “Why do you need me to open up a window?” Then it dawned on her, “Right, yeah come on.”

Alex got up and waited for Kara to follow her she opened up the window. She kind of expected Kara to change clothes to fly, but she guessed that Kara flew in her clothes.

“Well, this is me getting ready to go. I really don’t want to, but yeah.” Kara started to ramble.

Alex crinkled her nose, “I don’t want you to go either. Do you want to maybe, have breakfast tomorrow or something?”

“I would like that, let’s say 9 a.m. at Noonan’s. My treat this time.” Kara suggested.

Alex liked Noonan’s they had the coffee that she loved, “I will meet you there. Have a good night, Kara. Text me when you made it home okay?”

Kara smiled, “Always. Good night, Alex.” She kissed the other woman on the cheek before flying out.

Alex watched as Kara took flight until she could no longer be seen anymore. She closed the window and went about tidying up the wine and the glasses. Tonight had been a success in her book, she got to kiss the girl. Alex squealed with delight and did a little dance at the night’s events and her having breakfast with Kara in the morning. She finished tidying up and got ready for bed, and lingering in the air was the faint scent of Kara’s perfume. Alex grabbed her other phone and decided to shoot a quick message to Kara.

_Secret Admirer: I know I have been M.I.A for a while wanted to give you space. I heard about you and Sara breaking up. I’m sorry :(_

_Wondergirl: I was wondering what happened to you. I’m okay now, it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. You don’t have to stay away._

Alex smiled at Kara’s response, she was really too sweet for her own good. Her other phone chimed and she went to pick it up and noticed that it was a text from, Kara. She put the phone down and went back to the other one.

_Secret Admirer: Do you have any plans for next Friday?_

_Wondergirl: No, I’m free I think. Y?_

_Secret Admirer: I’m ready to show you who I am now. I’ll text you with the details._

_Wondergirl: That’s not at all creepy, but I can’t wait to meet you, finally._

_Secret Admirer: I can’t either. Sweet Dreams_

_Wondergirl: Sweet Dreams_

Alex put the other phone on the night table and reached for her other phone. This was becoming all too confusing for her.

_Alex: I’m glad you made it home safely._

_Special K: Yeah, me too._

_Alex: Do you think I could call you?_

_Special K: Sure give me about five minutes to get comfortable._

_Alex: Okay_

Alex turned off all the lights except for the one by her bed. She wanted to keep a little light in the apartment, the last thing she wanted to do was to fall asleep on Kara. Alex waited about fifteen minutes before calling Kara, it was an acceptable amount of time.

“Hey. I thought you would have fallen asleep.”

Alex settled against her pillows, “I wouldn’t want to do that to you. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Kara sighed, “No, I was actually getting into bed.”

“Looks like we are both in bed right now. Did you enjoy your pizza?” Alex could kick herself for asking that question.

Kara seemed amused, “I did enjoy the pizza, it was very good. The wine paired well with it. You did an outstanding job, Agent Danvers.”

Alex rolled her eyes, even if Kara couldn’t see her, “I’m glad you approve, Wondergirl. I wanted to check in with you, to see if we were good.”

Kara exhaled softly, “We’re good, Alex. I didn’t change my mind or have second thoughts if that is what you meant.”

“Are you sure telepathy isn’t one of your super powers?” Alex asked.

Alex could hear Kara laugh, “I don’t know, maybe. If it was I wouldn’t do it, unless it was okay with them.”

“So you can read minds?” Alex exclaimed happily.

Kara genuinely laughed, “I can read minds, and no, I haven’t read yours. I wouldn’t violate you, like that.”

Alex sighed in relief, “I’m glad. I don’t think my thoughts are that entertaining anyway.”

“If you say so. My secret admirer had sent me a text a little while ago.” Kara blurted out.

Alex tried to feign nonchalance, “Oh really? After all this time? What did they say?”

“Apologized for being M.I.A, come to find out, they were giving me space after my breakup from Sara. And they want to meet me on Friday.” Kara told her giddily.

Alex couldn’t contain her laughter, “You sound super excited. Should I be worried?”

Kara snickered, “No, unless you have reason to be. I don’t even know where we are meeting, it was very cryptic.”

“You’re Wondergirl, you can kick their ass. Do you need me to be backup?” Alex asked.

“Nah, I think I will be okay. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.” Kara replied.

Alex would never get tired of Kara saying that it was cute and made her think of that song, Promiscuous, by Nelly Furtado. She tried not to imagine, little Kara dancing around her room listening to that song.

“I wanted to talk to you a little more before I went to bed and to tell you that I enjoyed myself tonight. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow morning.”

“Mmm hmmm. I can’t wait either.” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Alex could tell Kara was falling asleep, “Get some sleep, Wondergirl and I will see you in the morning.”

“Good night.”

Alex listened for a few moments as Kara’s breathing evened out and she disconnected the call. Her stomach felt as if she had Mexican jumping beans moving all around. She willed her stomach to calm down so she could get some sleep, 9 a.m would be here before she knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex admitted that she was ready for a relationship with Kara
> 
> Kara talking about her soulmate
> 
> They were watching a lot of gay movies (don't give me that look, Pitch Perfect 1&2 was gay).
> 
> Kalex will be having breakfast tomorrow!!
> 
> Secret admirer reveal is in the air.


	39. The One Where There is Breakfast with a Side of Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have breakfast at Noonan's and we have a glimpse inside of Alex's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, that is all! Thank you again for reading and taking your time out to review, it means a lot. I know I keep saying that, but it's true.
> 
> I decided to include this chapter in the story, instead of having it as an outtake chapter, it shows the progression of their friendship.
> 
> I do have an outtake chapter where Alex sees Kara for the first time at Kate and Maggie's house when she was there with Diana. I do believe it was chapter 3 or a later chapter. So be on the lookout for that one, it will be posted soon.
> 
> English is not my first language, all grammatical errors are my own, if you see any, let me know so I can correct them. Now on to the story

Sunday morning found Kara buzzing with excitement, she and Alex would be having breakfast soon. She had sent a text to Sara, letting her know how movie night went, she left out the part about the kiss. Although she and Sara parted on good terms, she didn’t want her friend to think that she was moving on with, Alex so soon. She wasn’t moving on, she was testing the waters and see what happens between the two of them. One thing Kara had learned over time is, to not have high expectations, because if they are not met then she would be disappointed. Alex had told her that she was ready, now she needed her actions to back up her words. They were in a good place right now and she wanted it to stay that way. Kara looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:30, she had 30 mins to get dressed and out the door. She used her super speed to shower and get dressed, with fifteen minutes to spare. She picked up the phone and sent a text to Alex, telling her good morning and that she couldn’t wait to see her. Of course, Alex had texted her back, telling her the same thing, and adding a kiss emoji at the end of her message.

Kara opened up her window and took flight, she made it to Noonan’s with five minutes to spare. She landed in the ally and made sure her dress was not wrinkled and she looked presentable. Changing from costume to regular clothes can be pretty time consuming, but Kara finally had it down, to a science. As she approached the door, she could feel the knots in her stomach forming, her nerves were on edge. She willed herself to calm down, it’s not like she and Alex, hadn’t been out before. The superhero took a few calming breaths and made her way inside the restaurant. She was greeted by the Sunday barista, Maria. She looked around to see if she saw Alex, and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw Alex wave her over. Kara took her time making her way over to the table; she didn’t want to seem over excited, she didn’t want Alex to know, just how nervous she was.

Kara approached the table, “Hey Alex, were you waiting long?” She asked as she sat down.

Alex shook her head, “No, I just got here, right before you arrived. How did you sleep last night?”

“I slept pretty well, I think it was the wine, and the flying. How did you sleep? What time did you go to sleep?” She asked in return.

 “I slept pretty well, I think I fell asleep after we got off the phone.” Alex shrugged.

Kara smiled, “I am glad that you got some sleep. Did you have sweet dreams or a few nightmares?”

Alex grinned, “Nope, it was surprisingly dream free. I was kind of hoping that I would see you in them, but now I’m glad I did not because I like reality better.”

Kara couldn’t hide her blush, “Were you always this charming, Dr. Danvers?”

“I don’t know, you tell me, Miss. Zorel.” She replied as she opened up the menu.

Kara followed suit even though, she knew what she wanted already. She normally got the sticky bun and some coffee, but today, she felt like she should at least change it up. Kara took this time to appraise Alex’s outfit. She was impressed with the blue skinny jeans, and a white and dark blue flannel button down shirt. Kara had to admit that Alex made flannel and skinny jeans look so damn good.

“Do you know what you want, Alex?” Kara asked trying to not think about Alex in those jeans.

Alex looked over the menu, “I sure do. What about you?”

“I know what I want too,” Kara answered.

Nicole made her way over to their table, “Hey, Kara haven’t seen you in a while. And you brought company.”

Kara blushed, “Life’s been busy, and I haven’t had time to stop in at all, but I am here now. This is my friend Alex.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex.” Nicole greeted the older woman.

Alex smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too.” She replied politely.

“Your usual, Kara or would you like something else?” Nicole asked her.

Kara smiled, “Something else, French toast with an order of bacon, and some hash browns.”

Nicole wrote all of that down she was used to Kara and her big orders of food. She turned and looked at Alex, “And for you?”

Alex put her menu down, “Pancakes with an order of bacon and hash browns.”

Nicole wrote it down, “Got it. I’ll bring you both some more coffee and complimentary mimosas.” She gave them both a small smile before walking away.

“You must come here a lot for them to know what you usually get,” Alex stated making an observation.

Kara played with her napkin, “Yeah, I normally come here on the weekend and have a sticky bun and some coffee.” She shrugged, “I used to come here a lot but since I’ve become Wondergirl, it hasn’t been that much.”

Kara loved being Wondergirl and being the superhero that she knew that she was destined to be, but at the same time, it took away from her having a normal life. She chose this for herself she knows that but she wondered how Clark balanced being Superman at the same time. Kara wouldn’t change it for the world, though, because she had always wanted to help people, and this is how she does it.

“Maybe you should take some time out for yourself. You have others who can do the superhero thing in your stead. There is Batwoman, Batgirl, and a few others, who would be more than happy to have your back.” Alex suggested.

Kara rolled her eyes, “No thanks to Batwoman, but I wouldn’t mind Batgirl, she’s awesome.”

“Speaking of Batwoman, how are things between you and Kate? When we were at the bar the other night, you two completely ignored each other.” Alex decided to ask one of the questions that was on her mind.

Kara twisted the napkin in her hands, “The non-reaction that you saw, should have answered your question. She hasn’t really reached out to me, like the others. If she wanted to ignore me, then I can ignore her too. She is acting like the victim but she’s not, she helped perpetuate the twenty-three-year lie.”

Kara had forgiven them in theory for lying to her but when it comes to actually facing them and talking to them, that was not going to happen anytime soon. Kara will admit that she missed Diana terribly, though, it took a lot of discipline to not reach out to her. She couldn’t get over the fact that, Diana gave her up and lied to her for so long. Kara understood where she was coming from, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. She pushed those depressing thoughts aside and decided to focus on Alex.

Alex nodded her head, “I understand how upset you are about it, but don’t you think, that maybe you should give her a chance. You took a chance on me after three months.”

Kara tried to fight back a smile, “You can thank Sara for that.” She replied, “Honestly, though, you made attempts to make things right. I saw how much you were trying, especially when you gave me space, and Lucy took over for you.”

Alex smiled, “I figured that after everything, we both needed some time away from each other. Did you say that Sara, helped you?”

Kara looked sheepish, “Yeah, she did. She had me see things from your point of view. I know that you were in a difficult position, and either way, I would have been upset and you would have lost me, anyway.”

Alex smiled sadly, “That is true, but I may have been creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. When we first started out in our relationship, I was threatened by your relationship with Sara. I thought that any small thing would send you into Sara’s arms. The truth that I withheld did just that, sent you right to Sara.”

Kara was confused, “You were insecure when it came down to my relationship with Sara? Why?”

Alex sighed, “I can’t believe I am going to admit this but you and Sara looked like the poster children for a good relationship. You’ve been together since you were freshmen, had every class together, and it was obvious that Sara had a thing for you.”

Nicole brought them their food and left them alone to eat. Kara tried to digest everything that Alex had said to her. She never knew that Alex had felt that way about her relationship with, Sara. Kara didn’t even think of how other’s saw her friendship with, Sara they were just really good friends until they weren’t.

“I’m going, to be honest, there was one point in time, that I did have more than friendly feelings for Sara, but over time things changed between us. I started dating Lucy and she was dating Maggie, so yeah. I wish you would have told me about this, we could have talked about it.” Kara sighed softly, “Sara is my best friend and I love her to pieces, but if it would have come down to it, I would have still chosen you.” Kara finished as she cut into her French toast.

It was Alex’s turn to sigh, “It was crazy, I know. I was also jealous of your relationship with, Lucy.”

Kara stopped mid-cut, “You were jealous of my relationship with Lucy? Why? There were no feelings involved, in the making of our friendship. If anything it was more familial than romantic.”

Alex busied herself by putting sugar in her coffee, “After we split up, I saw how close you two had become. The little laughs and touches that you two would share, it looked very intimate. The inside jokes you two shared about a sugar daddy. What really did it for me, was after the last mission, and you nearly died. You told me, thank you, and went running straight to her arms. That used to be us, and it kind of hurt to see that.”

Kara understood where Alex was coming from, there were times when other people, would question her relationship with Lucy. The other agents thought they were actually dating, each other, and that Lucy was cheating on James. Lucy had set them straight, though, and no one assumed again. The fact that Alex was jealous broke her heart a little bit, she wasn’t trying to make Alex jealous at all.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t realize that seeing Lucy and I together like that would hurt you. She and I are nothing but friends, more like sisters even. We may have dated in the past but we’ve worked past that and became friends. Like we eventually became after we broke up, but I can understand where your feelings are coming from.” Kara explained before taking a bite of her breakfast.

Alex did the same, “I realized, I was being ridiculous. You and I were not together at the time and you were free to do whatever you wanted. So I do have a question…” She trailed off.

Kara looked up from her plate, “What question is that?”

The agent smirked, “What was the deal with you and Lucy and the sugar daddy? I caught part of the last part of that conversation.”

Kara blushed deep red, “This one time…”

“At band camp.” Alex finished.

Kara laughed, “When Lucy and I were together like that, in the heat of the moment, I may or may not have called her ‘daddy’.” She covered her face in embarrassment.

Alex was shocked, “You called Lucy, daddy? I didn’t know you were into that.” She teased.

Kara threw her napkin at Alex, “I’m not, it just happened. I didn’t even know that I said it until…a later time. So, from then on, she would give me the sucker to rile me up. Lucy has a thing for embarrassing me.”

Alex threw the napkin back, “That’s the excuse you’re going with. It’s quite funny, I didn’t find it funny at the time but now I do.”

Kara was happy that they were able to laugh and talk openly about things. If this would have been three months ago, things would have probably gone from bad to worse. The fact that Alex could be open with her, about her feelings and insecurities made it easier to start trusting her again.

“I’m glad you did. I haven’t been able to live it down since then. You have nothing to worry about, though, Lucy is like a sister to me and she is getting married, next month. You don’t have to worry about Sara, because Sara is focused on finishing school, instead of a relationship. If it makes you feel better, I thought you and Maggie were a thing.” Kara admitted.

Alex nearly choked on her coffee, “What? Why would you think that?”

Kara looked away, “You two were always hanging out with Vasquez or by yourselves. You two were constantly texting each other and so forth. It hurt but I knew I couldn’t freak out about it because we were no longer together.”

“There was nothing there between me and Maggie. She was trying to cheer me up and help me get through our break-up. She was like Vasquez in that way, they were both trying to help me and I was trying to help her through her relationship with, Kate. She also wanted advice on how to make things right with you. You were her rock, Kara and then she lost you too.” Alex explained.

“I was hurt and I was upset with the both of you. I wanted her to hurt the way that I was hurt, it wasn’t a mature way to deal with things, but when you’ve been betrayed the feeling never goes away. Her betrayal may not have run as deep as everyone else’s but it still hurt. Will she and I ever get back to that place? I honestly don’t know the answer.” Kara finished the rest of her breakfast.

Alex cleared her throat, “I am sure you will figure it out soon enough. So tell me more about your secret admirer and your plans for Friday. Are you going to meet them?”

Kara was thankful for the subject change, “I want to meet them and find out why they are hiding behind secrecy. Once, I meet them, then we can go from there.”

“What if you meet them and they sweep you off your feet, then what would that mean for us?” Alex asked.

The superhero shook her head, “Alex, regardless of who my admirer is, I would still choose you. Just because we are going to meet doesn’t negate anything, I said to you last night. Have faith in me, and trust me.”

Alex blushed, “You have never given me a reason to not trust you, Kara. I meant what I said, too, I will wait for you for however long it takes. I want you and only you, and not in the way that we were before.”

Kara’s heart melted at Alex’s words, hearing the sincerity and the conviction behind her words really made her smile. She hoped that Alex’s actions would match up with her words, and don’t contradict each other. They finished their breakfast while changing to lighter topics and they shared a few laughs too. Kara waved Nicole over so she could get the check. Alex tried to pay, but Kara told her that it was her treat, even though Alex was the one to ask her out for breakfast.

“So now that breakfast is over, what are your plans for the rest of your day?” Kara asked her breakfast companion.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know, probably go home, grade some papers and chill out for the rest of the afternoon. What about you?”

“I have some tall studying to do, Professor Lord is being an ass, as usual. I swear he gets off on torturing us. So glad that I won’t have to deal with him much longer.” Kara complained.

Alex placed a comforting hand on hers, “Only a few more weeks and it will be over. You can do it. Has Professor Luthor been giving you any problems?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I’ve only run into her once or twice. Other than that, it’s been quiet where she is concerned, which is kind of odd. Normally she would be all over me but now, nothing. I’m not complaining, though, it’s a small miracle.”

“That is true, considering. I would still be careful, though, just because she is quiet, doesn’t mean she’s not dangerous. Enough about that, do you mind if I drive you home? I don’t want our time to end just yet.” Alex asked hopefully.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at the earnestness in Alex’s voice, “You can drive me home. It beats flying that’s for sure.”

Alex laughed, “Come on Wondergirl, let me take you home.” They walked out of the restaurant, “I really enjoyed having breakfast with you.”

Kara nodded in agreement, “I enjoyed having breakfast with you too. How about next week, you come to my house, and we can have a movie night.”

“I would really like that.” Alex agreed.

They got into Alex’s SUV and they pulled away from the curb. Kara used this time to think about today’s events. Normally she would wait until she was alone to go over things, but there was no better time than the present. Alex had been jealous of her and Lucy, that was a turning point because the agent wouldn’t express how she felt with words, she would do it in other ways. She was about to say something when something sparkly had caught her attention. Kara looked up and saw her necklace hanging from the rearview mirror. She wondered where it came from, had it been there the whole entire time. Kara thought for sure that Alex would have gotten rid of it, but keeping it in the car, was enough to invite anyone to steal it.

“You, you have the necklace? I thought you would have gotten rid of it.” Kara whispered in aww, as she reached out to touch it.

Alex glanced over at Kara, “No, why would I want to get rid of it? It’s a very beautiful piece, a lot of thought went into it.”

Kara let it go, “I can imagine that it did. I forgot how much is sparkled when the sun or the moon hit it, just right. Why do you keep it in the car? You’re inviting thieves to come in and steal it.”

Alex licked her lips, “It gives me hope, it reminds me of brighter days.”

“Isn’t it a little narcissistic considering that it’s your initials in the shape of a butterfly?” Kara teased.

Alex laughed dryly, “When I came up with the design, I figured that the person who wore it, would be forever mine. I wanted the world to know that she was taken and that she was my girl. Most people wouldn’t know the meaning behind it, but she and I did. Now, it’s a symbol of hope, and what is to come in the future. Right now, we are going through a metamorphosis, but at the end, we eventually become a butterfly.”

Kara felt tears prick her eyes, she remembered telling, Alex something similar to that. She was surprised that Alex remembered them. She was making it really difficult to not fall in love with her again.

“That’s very beautiful. Whoever told you that, must be very smart.” Kara acknowledged the sentiment.

Alex smiled, “She really is very smart, I learned a lot from her.”

Kara blushed, “I’m sure she’s learned a lot from you too.”

Kara watched as Alex pulled into her apartment complex and stopped in front of her building. She didn’t know what to do next, if she should kiss Alex, or if she should get out and thank her for having breakfast. The Kryptoamazonian was nervous and her palms were sweating. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Alex, but they kissed last night. It wouldn’t hurt to kiss her again, though.

“Looks like we’re here, mademoiselle.”

Kara bit her lip, “It looks like we are. Thank you for breakfast, I had a great time, this morning.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Zorel. We should definitely do this again sometime, maybe we could make a day of it.” Alex suggested.

Kara continued to bite her lip before responding, “I think we should too. Oh, I’m having game night Saturday. Lucy, James, Winn, Sara, Vasquez, and Dahlia will be there. I was wondering if you would like to join us?”

“You don’t think that will be a little weird? I mean me plus the three women that you dated in one setting.” Alex surmised out loud.

Kara shrugged, “It’s a fun night, besides it would give everyone a chance to get used to the idea of us being together, as friends. You know without all the drama thrown in. Vasquez and Lucy can be the buffers if need be.”

Alex thought about it, “Give me some time and I will let you know by Thursday at the latest. Does that sound good to you?”

Kara played with the sleeve of her shirt, “It sounds good. Thank you again for having breakfast with me.” She leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds, before pulling away.

“No, thank you. I invited you out, after all, I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get the chance.”

“You text me when you get home.” Kara opened up the door and got out.

Alex mock saluted, “Yes, ma’am. Have a good rest of your day, Kara.”

Kara closed the door and looked back, “You too, Alex.”

The superhero walked away from the SUV with a spring in her step. Breakfast had been a success and now Alex may be coming to game night. She hoped that this was a step in the right direction. As soon as Kara entered the apartment her phone chirped and she slid it out of her pocket. On the screen was a text followed by a link to a Youtube video. Kara unlocked the phone and read the message.

_Secret Admirer: I heard this song and it reminded me of you._

Kara clicked the link and it brought her to ‘One and Only’ by Adele. Kara played the video and she couldn’t help but smile.

_Kara: You want to be my one and only?_

_Secret Admirer: I do if you would have me one day_

_Kara: You have a way with words._

_Secret Admirer: Only with you. I know you have homework to do, get to it, Wondergirl._

_Kara: How do you know that?  
Secret Admirer: I know a lot about you, Kara Zorel. Xoxo_

Kara was about to reply but decided against it, she really needed to do her homework. School doesn’t stop because she saves the world. Kara pulled out her books and got to work, her mind kept wandering back to the Adele song, it was chosen for some reason. She tried to concentrate on the reading, but it was hard when her mind kept going back to Alex and their breakfast together. It was going to be a long day and an equally long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex was honest about how she was feeling (She has grown a lot)
> 
> The necklace makes an appearance again
> 
> They talked like big girls and used big girl words to express themselves.
> 
> Kara being nice enough to invite Alex to game night (that could end in disaster but it could be fun too, no?)
> 
> We are close to the big reveal and it could go either way, it could be bad or it could be good. You'll have to wait and find out.


	40. The One Where Alex Thinks She's Over Her Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...Alex is having second thoughts about the whole secret admirer reveal. She also learns something new that may test her newly formed relationship with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and continuously reviewing this story, it means a lot to me. When there is a lack of reviews it's kind of discouraging, and I am left wondering, is the story no longer exciting? Is there something I am not doing correctly? and so fourth. So thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> This story was only supposed to have 40 chapters all together but it had taken a mind of its own, blame Kara and Alex for this. I may have to break this story down into another part because there is so much happening in the next chapters. This chapter will hint to some of the things coming up.
> 
> Thank you again for your continued support!
> 
> On to the story

_Thursday, One Day Before the Reveal_

Alex was a nervous wreck, tomorrow was the day, that she was going to reveal that she was Kara’s secret admirer. Kara’s words kept echoing in her head ‘don’t lie to me again’ this made her a little scared. She was afraid that Kara wouldn’t react too well, with being lied to, about Alex being her secret admirer. She spent the whole week, making sure that everything was perfect for tomorrow night. Alex was impressed that Vasquez had so many connections in National City, then again, she shouldn’t have been because Vasquez was affiliated with a few other organizations. Her friend was entirely badass, but not as badass as her, on any level.

On a positive note, things between Kara and herself have been progressing, they spend a lot of time in her lab and she even accompanied Astra and Kara on an outing. That had been fun, Astra was a totally different person, from when Alex had first met her. The older Kryptonian had a sense of humor, and she told the stories of Krypton which excited, Kara to no end. She could see the childlike wonder on Kara’s features as she listened to her aunt tell her stories. This made Alex realize that, Kara had missed out on who she really was, because she was forced to live life as a human. Alex started spending time with Astra outside of Kara, she had become Alex’s biggest cheerleader, which is why, Alex was in her dormitory freaking out.

“What bothers you, Alex?” Astra asked.

Alex sat down, “I am nervous for tomorrow. I don’t know how Kara is going to take it when she realizes that I am her secret admirer. I lied to her again when she told me, not to do it again.”

Astra sent a sympathetic look in Alex’s direction, “It’s a lie but it’s not a huge lie. When you see her tomorrow, explain everything to her, and let her see you meant well. I’ve seen the changes in my niece, since the two of you, have mended your fences. I’ve seen the small changes in you as too, Alex.”

Alex scrunched her eyebrows together, “What changes? I haven’t changed, I’m still the same me I was before.” She denied.

Astra chuckled, “You smile more and you are positively glowing. I’ve seen you and Kara together, you two are in your own little world, a world that exists between the two of you. Others are starting to pick up on it too, I had to listen to Lucy talk about it.”

“Lucy?!”

“Yes, Lucy, she comes in and talks to me too. She has mentioned a time or two, that you and Kara need to get a room and have relations already. I thought she would be upset about you and my niece, but she surprised me and was not. If anything, she was happy you two figured yourselves out, she got tired of you two dancing around each other.” Astra explained to the agent.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “I didn’t think we were that obvious. I really do care about her, Astra. I am still very much in love with her, I hope that tomorrow she will be able to see that.”

“You human’s make everything so complicated. I don’t think my niece will react badly tomorrow, if anything, I have a feeling that she would be surprised.” Astra tried her best to reassure the agent.

Alex sighed, “How can you be so sure?”

Astra smiled, “If I know my niece, I have a feeling, that she wanted it to be you.”

“She does? You’re not just saying this are you?” Alex asked cautiously. She couldn’t believe what the older woman was telling her.

The Kryptonian smirked, “I’m not just saying this to you, Alex. My niece and I have talked a lot, I will not betray her trust, but she has mentioned this on occasion. Kara, loves you, Alex very much. You and I may be friends, but if you hurt my niece again, I won’t hesitate to make your life a living hell. Do we have an understanding?”

Alex looked Astra straight in the eyes, “I will not hurt her again, I would rather hurt myself before hurting, Kara.”

Astra looked satisfied, “Good, I am glad we had this little talk. I can see why; my niece is quite taken with you.”

Alex blushed, “And I, with her. I need to get back out there before they start looking for me. Thanks for the talk, Astra.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Alex.”

Alex left the room feeling a lot lighter than she had going in to talk to Astra. She relaxed a little more when she promised, that she wouldn’t hurt Kara again. The agent thought about what Astra had said, about Kara wanting it to be her, this gave her the hope that she needed. Alex walked down the corridor and spotted Kara and Lucy talking to each other in hushed tones. The conversation didn’t look serious, but the way Lucy’s hand was slightly caressing Kara’s alarmed her, just a little. That was until she saw the shy smile that Kara had given Lucy, she was curious as to what that was about. She approached the two cautiously, not wanting to disturb them.

“Hey, Alex. I was telling Lucy, that you might join us for game night Saturday.” Kara greeted her with a smile.

“Kara thought it would be a nice heads up, so it will not be a total surprise.” Lucy had told her, “Also, J’onn was looking for you. He had some information about Cadmus that might be of some interest to you.”

Alex’s smiled turned into a frown, “It’s been quiet on their front, hope it’s something good.” She turned to Kara, “Meet me for dinner in the break room.” It was a request.

Kara beamed, “Yes, definitely.” They never took their eyes off of one another. Alex could feel the heat building, with every passing moment.

Lucy scoffed, “You two seriously need to get a room. With the eye sex that you two are having, I’m surprised no one has ended up pregnant yet.”

Kara grinned evilly, “That would probably be you. You and James are like the energizer bunny. You just keep going and going and going.”

“Kara!” She punched her in the arm, “You know what? You’re going to time out, go to my office.” Lucy pointed towards the office.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, “Someone is in trouble now.”

Lucy glared at her, “You want to join her, Agent Danvers?”

As much as she wanted to be with Kara, Alex knew she was needed elsewhere, “Nope, I have someplace else, I need to be. I’ll see you around, Kara.”

Alex briskly walked away from the two women and made her way towards the control center. Her heart was racing with every step she took, if they had information on Cadmus, then maybe just maybe they may be able to find her father. She entered the command center and saw J’onn sitting at one of the monitors.

“What do you have, sir?” Alex greeted the director, gone was her playfulness, now she was all business.

J’onn turned around, “Rumor has it that Cadmus is trying to get a virus, known as Medusa to help rid the world of the alien population.”

Alex’s face paled, “A virus? Where is the virus located? Is there any way we can stop them from getting it?” Her mind immediately went to Kara.

J’onn sighed, “It’s in the Fortress of Solitude. They need the blood of a Kryptonian to get it.”

Alex sighed in relief, “Well, Superman isn’t here, so they can’t get it.”

The Martian’s face fell, “There is one other Kryptonian here and it’s not one that is in a dormitory.”

Alex felt a drop in her stomach at the implications, it meant that Kara was in danger. This didn’t sit well with her, she needed to find a way to protect Kara at all costs.

“Isn’t Kara part Amazonian? They shouldn’t be able to use her like that.” Alex queried, there was no way they could use, Kara.

J’onn shook his head, “I don’t know, Alex. I don’t know what Diana had done exactly when she did what she did. Regardless, they may still try to use Kara, one way or another.”

Alex began to pace, this is not what she wanted to hear, not today, “The only way, they can get her blood, is if she was powerless, and or human. We know green kryptonite doesn’t hurt her, much, red kryptonite immobilizes her powers. Are there any other forms of Kryptonite, that can hurt her?”

“There is blue kryptonite, gold kryptonite, and black kryptonite. There are many different variations of kryptonite but we don’t know how they would affect, Kara. We don’t have access to this kind of kryptonite, so there is no way to find out.” J’onn explained.

Alex tried to keep her cool, “Maybe we can ask Superman or maybe we can ask Astra. They are from Krypton, they should know. I’m pretty sure that Superman himself, had been hit by the different versions of kryptonite.”

J’onn got up and placed his hands on Alex’s shoulder, “We will figure this out. Right now, we can’t panic and we cannot go making waves.”

“But what if they come after Kara? Then what are we going to do?” Alex asked clearly distressed.

The Martian cleared his throat, “We keep an eye on Kara, shadow her but do not make ourselves known. If she knows that we are following her then she will know something is up. Try to act normal, I am going to talk to Diana and company to see how we are going to handle this.”

“How can I stay calm? I’m lying to Kara all over again, you know how hard it was on me. I am not going to lose her again.” Alex whispered angrily.

“You are not lying because she does not know what is going on. Act like you normally do around her, don’t let her know anything is wrong. And for the love of all that is holy, keep your flirting to a minimum. I don’t want a sexual harassment issue filed with Pam.” J’onn told Alex in a serious tone.

Alex blushed as she felt as if she was properly chastised for her and Kara’s flirting. The implications of keeping something else from, Kara was making her feel uneasy again. This is the second time that she was put in an impossible position. She could do the right thing and tell Kara, but she may run in head first and get herself captured, or she could wait until there was an immediate threat. This is not what she signed up for, not now, not ever. Alex decided to push this in the far recesses of her mind and focused on tomorrow night.

“We do not flirt.” Alex denied.

J’onn shook his head, “Yes, you do. Now, go find Wondergirl and do whatever it is that you two do.”

Alex didn’t have to be told twice, her first stop was Lucy’s office, since that is where the director had sent the superhero. She stopped outside of the door when she heard laughter coming from the office. The door was cracked so she looked in and what she saw nearly caused her to laugh. Lucy and Kara were playing a spirited game of ‘Go Fish’. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, there was no way, she was not going to get this on video. Alex started the recording.

“You are so cheating, Kara Zorel!” Lucy exclaimed.

Kara smirked, “I am not cheating! I can’t help it if you suck at this game, Lane.”

Alex tried to contain her laughter at Lucy’s expression, she was literally pouting because she was losing. Alex always knew that Lucy was competitive, but she didn’t know how much until now. Alex stopped recording and slid her phone into her pocket and opened the door.

“What are you two playing?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Go Fish and Lucy sucks so bad.” Kara shot the other woman a sly smile.

Lucy threw her cards down, “She’s probably cheating, using her x-ray vision and all.”

“Someone is a sore loser. So this is what you two get up to when I am not around?” Alex teased as she sat down in the empty chair next to Kara.

Kara shrugged, “We do a lot of other things when you are not around.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Alex looked at Lucy, “I am borrowing your charge, so we can have dinner. Do you wanna come or are you going to meet James?”

“You two enjoy yourselves. I don’t want to get in the way of your love fest.” Lucy joked.

“We are friends, Lucy!” They both replied at the same time.

Lucy laughed, “You two are so in sync, it’s not even funny anymore. Go have lunch or dinner and do whatever it is you two do when you are together.”

Kara spoke up, “We talk and we have sparring sessions, that is all we do together. Why does it always have to be about sex with you?”

“Because you aren’t getting any, and you’ve been a grumpy alien all week,” Lucy answered.

Alex could not believe the conversation that the two friends were having. She was trying her best not to blush or make commentary at their banter. She watched their interactions and she realized that they really were like sisters. Lucy was the tough as nails older sister and Kara was the annoying, nerdy little sister. It was cute in a way and if anyone was to ask her if she thought it was, she would lie.

Kara bit her lip, “I’ve been grumpy because you put me in a bad mood. It doesn’t have anything to do with the lack of sex.”

“I could make a comment but I will refrain. We are at work and we must keep it professional.” Lucy shot back.

Alex shook her head, “You two are unbelievable. I thought Kara and Sara were bad, but you two are just as worse.”

“Oh please, no one can top Kara and Sara, they are over the top when they are together. The last time we had game night, let’s just say…I learned more about them than I ever wanted to.” Lucy joked.

Alex watched out the corner of her eye as Kara flushed in embarrassment. She was curious as to what her and Sara had gotten up to. When Kara talked about her relationship with Sara, she never touched on the topic of sex. This made Alex wonder if they had even had sex yet or if they had sex before. The way Lucy was talking, made it seem liked they have had sex or something close to it.

“What did you learn?” Alex asked.

Lucy smirked, “Our little, Wondergirl has a kinky side.”

“I know you are not talking, Miss-Likes-To-Be…”

“Kara! Finish that sentence and you will lose your sugar daddy.” Lucy called her warningly.

Kara bit her lip, “I’ll be good.” She smiled.

Alex was quite impressed, “So that is how you get her to listen, you bribe her with sweets. Maybe I should have tried that, Kara was so defiant when it came down to listening to me.”

Lucy blushed, “It is a very effective method when needed.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Right, so dinner, I am hungry.” She turned to Alex, “Are you hungry? I can hear your stomach.”

Alex was hungry and sometimes she forgot that Kara had super hearing. Listening to the whole conversation between Lucy and Kara was quite interesting. Candy was a good motivator for Kara, anything with sugar, would be a good motivator for Kara. That reminded her that she had to double check and make sure, the chocolate covered strawberries were on hand for tomorrow. She remembered how much Kara enjoyed those.

“Yeah, we should get something to eat, and let Lucy go enjoy her dinner. I’m pretty sure sausage is on the menu tonight.” Alex smiled innocently.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “I’m surprised you knew what sausage was since you know, you are a vagitarian.” She shot back. Alex had to hand it to Lucy, she gave as good as she got.

“Could we not?” Kara shook her head.

Alex felt herself being pulled up from her chair none too gently, “See you later, Lucy.” She called out as she was being dragged out of the office by Kara. “Slow down, Wondergirl. Where is the fire?”

Kara lets go of Alex, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hear any more; it was an overload.”

Alex reached up and pushed a few strands of Kara’s hair behind her ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that would happen to you. How long have you been feeling this way? With the whole sensory overload situation?” She went into scientist mode.

Kara sighed, “A few months after I became Wondergirl. It’s not all the time, I have control over it but sometimes, it becomes too much.”

Alex knew there was something going on with Kara, when she became overwhelmed, she noticed how the alien would make stimming motions with her hands. She’s seen it in a couple of people but didn’t make the correlation until now. Alex wondered if there was something that she could do to help Kara in some way.

“Maybe we could come up with something to help you. We have all this technology on our hands, so something can be done.” Alex suggested.

She was rewarded with a smile, “Thanks, Alex.”

“Anytime, so let’s get dinner.”

They continued walking until they reached the cafeteria, the good cafeteria, not the cafeteria for others. This cafeteria had all the best food, soups, salads, sandwiches, and pizza. Anything you wanted they had, and if not, they could get it. Alex loved going to the cafeteria on nights where she didn’t feel like going out. If she didn’t go out, then Kara would always bring her food, from the food truck she loved in Chicago. The duo ordered their food and went to their usual table in the corner. Once they sat down they began to eat their food, Alex was still surprised at how much, Kara could put away.

“I don’t know where all that food goes. If I ate as much as you, I would probably look like a balloon.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s my metabolism I guess, but then again when I was “human” I still ate as much.”

Alex couldn’t help but agree, “You really did. I was quite impressed about how much you could eat.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat tomorrow night. I mean, my secret admirer may be turned off at how much I eat. The last thing I want to do is make them think I am weird.” The superhero explained.

Alex placed a reassuring hand on Kara’s, “Listen, just be yourself, and I am sure they love you. Apparently, they know how you eat, because they’ve seen you eat here. So I am sure that they know how much you can eat. Besides, most people love a woman who can eat, and enjoy their food.”

Kara finished her pizza, “You’re right. I can’t believe I will be meeting them tomorrow.”

“Where are you meeting? Do you know?” Alex asked.

The Kryptoamazonian shook her head, “No, they just told me that, I would be picked up at 8 pm. So I am going into this completely blind.”

Alex smirked, “So a complete and total mystery, sounds very romantic. I believe your admirer wants the evening to be special.”

Alex thought about the night in Ojai, where she had taken Kara to the planetarium and how they enjoyed the strawberry and champagne. She remembered how Kara told her about the different stars and constellations. She remembered how the night ended with them, making love under the stars. It may not have been outside but it was close enough to it, the night had been truly magical. Alex looked at Kara and the expression on her face let her know that Kara was remembering their night together as well.

Kara cleared her throat, “If you say so. You sure do know a lot about how this secret admirer thinks. Have you ever been someone’s secret admirer?”

Alex used her napkin to wipe her mouth, “I’ve never been on the receiving end of a secret admirer, but I have done it before when I was in elementary school. I’ve seen a lot of movies, so I kinda know, how they think.”

Alex was telling the truth she never had a secret admirer and she played secret admirer in elementary school, to one of her best friends. It didn’t amount to anything but it was fun to see her friend smile when she was having a bad day. She hoped that doing this for Kara wouldn’t blow up in her face or bite her in the ass in the end.

“If you say so. So we’ve had dinner is there anything else we need to do?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked, “Are you ready to leave already? Do you have a hot date tonight?”

“No, no hot date unless you count me sitting on my couch and watching Little Big Lies,” Kara replied.

“You actually watch that show? Is it any good?” Alex asked she had wanted to watch it but thought it was too WASPY for her.

The superhero played with her napkin, “If you’re into that kind of thing. I find the plot interesting. Do you have plans for tonight, Agent Danvers?”

“Actually, I do. Vasquez and I are having a movie night tonight. I promised her that we would have one.” She really was having a movie night with Susan, but they were also setting up for tomorrow night at the same time.

Kara began cleaning up her mess, “Sounds like a good night for you both.”

“Are you going to be with, Sara tonight?”

“Nope, Sara is with her sister tonight. We realized that we spend entirely too much time with each other. It’s not healthy for either one of us we didn’t want to be seen as codependent.” Kara explained.

Alex understood because she herself referred to Sara and Kara’s relationship as codependent when she was talking to, Dr. Hamilton. She was glad that Kara was able to see that their friendship was teetering on the unhealthy side.

“That makes sense. Your psychology classes are helping you then?”

Kara agreed, “Yeah they are. How are your classes going this semester?”

“Classes are the same as always, but I miss my classes from last semester. You were so eager to learn and too smart for your own good. My classes this time around are so different. I am feeling nostalgic.” She got up and began cleaning up her stuff.

Alex watched as Kara followed suit and made their way towards the trash can. They dumped their trash in and put their trays on top of it. The couple left the cafeteria and made their way back to the DEO main area. The night was still young and Alex needed to clean up her lab and get ready to meet Susan, at her apartment. She didn’t want to let Kara go though, not yet at least.

“Thank you for having dinner with me.”

Kara smiled, “Stop thanking me, I wouldn’t want to have dinner with anyone else, but you.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a habit I guess.” Alex apologized she didn’t know what it was about Kara that made her so tongue tied.

“Old habits die hard.” Kara shrugged, “I should really get going and you should too. Don’t want to keep Vasquez waiting.”

Alex licked her lips and then looked at Kara’s lips, they looked so kissable at the moment. She knew that they could not do this out in the open, and the DEO has a no fraternization policy, and she was pretty sure that Pam would have them attend a sexual harassment class. The desire to kiss her was too strong all she wanted to do was push Kara up against the wall, and kiss her senseless.

“You’re right, they do die hard.” She tried to refocus her thoughts.

Kara looked at her in confusion, “Are you okay, Alex. I was asking about game night?”

Alex was confused, “Wait, what? Game night?”

“Yes, I asked you if you were coming to game night, Saturday. What planet were you on?” The superhero asked.

Alex felt like an idiot, “Sorry, I was lost in thought. I will be coming to game night Saturday. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“Just yourself and maybe some of those cupcakes from the bakery around the corner from your apartment.” Kara pouted a little bit for effect.

Alex looked away she was not immune to the pout, “Alright, fine. I’ll get you your cupcakes, but you have to share, unlike last time.”

Kara’s pout turned into a full blown smile, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You should get going, text me when you get home and after Vasquez leaves.” She began walking backward.

“Text me when you made it home. I may not be your handler anymore, but I still worry about you.” Alex called to her.

Kara saluted, “Yes, Agent Danvers.”

Alex watched as Kara disappeared out of her sight she sighed at the loss of her alien girl. She knew she had it bad but she didn’t care. Alex made her way out the building and the thoughts of tomorrow was running through her head. She played out different scenarios and how the night may end, either Kara would appreciate it and they would be okay, Kara would be pissed and never speak to her again, or Kara would be pissed and she would lose her forever. Alex hoped that it was the first and not the latter. Her world would be over, if Kara was to walk away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is in another impossible position, damn everyone for doing this to her
> 
> We have some banter between Lucy, Kara, and Alex
> 
> Astra is being wise
> 
> And Cadmus is getting ready to cause trouble for National City and Wondergirl
> 
> ***Next chapter we will have the date***


	41. The One Where Kara Meets Her Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived and Kara is a nervous wreck. She is about to learn who her secret admirer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your continued support, your kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and your comments. They really mean a lot to me and make my day. Keep them coming, tell me what you like, or what some of your favorite lines were.
> 
> This chapter alone topped, 17k words, so I had to break it up and put it in another chapter because there is a very beautiful love scene between Kalex and I didn't want to take away from it. So, if it seems like it ended abruptly that is why. This chapter is heavy on the feels and the dialogue, please don't get cavities. Also, Alex is a boss.

Kara entered her apartment feeling exhausted, it had been a long day. First, she had to deal with school, and then she had to kick some bad guy ass because they decided to rob a bank. Then lastly she had to have a briefing with Lucy and J’onn because Cadmus is a huge threat now, and the whole alien population has a target on its back. That also meant that she had one on hers too, sometimes she longed for the days when she was simply human. One thing that bothered her was Alex being a little out of it today. They were having a small break with Lucy and Vasquez, but Alex had spent more time on her phone than usual. When Kara went to ask her about it, Alex had mentioned that she was texting Maggie. Kara didn’t get the vibe that she was lying, so she gave her the benefit of the doubt.

As soon as Kara changed out of her clothes, there was a knock on her door. She used her x-ray vision to see who it was and saw that it was a delivery person with a box. The superhero made her way to the door and opened it and standing there was a delivery woman, holding a gold box with a red ribbon on it.

“Are you, Kara Zorel?” The woman asked.

Kara looked at the woman, “I am Kara Zorel.”

The woman handed her the box, “This is for you. Have a good day.”

Kara took the box and watched as the woman walked away. She held onto the box and made her way back into the apartment. She pulled the card from on top of the box and opened it up.

_Put this dress on and be ready by 8 pm_

_*Your Secret Admirer*_

Kara put the box down and opened it up and pulled back the paper to see a beautiful satin blue, tea-length dress, a pair of matching shoes, and matching clutch. Kara pulled the dress out of the box and held it up against her, the material felt good against her skin, she was amazed at how beautiful it was. She used her super speed and went to the mirror to see what it looked like. The dress looked good on her and brought out her eyes. She wondered how her secret admirer got her measurements and shoe size correct. Kara looked at the clock and saw that she had less than an hour to get ready, so relying on her super speed, she was able to shower, do her hair and dress in record time. Normally she wouldn’t use her powers for menial tasks but this time was different. She sent a quick group text to Lucy, James, Winn, and Sara to let them know what was going on.

_LL Cool Lane: Good luck tonight, I hope ur secret admirer is a cutie. Also, if u need back-up I will be there to kick ass._

_Winngardium Leviosa: Knock them dead, girl and keep your phone on, I want to be able to track you_

_James Bond 007: Be careful and remember to have fun tonight. If you need me, I will be there_

_Sara Lance-a-lot: enjoy urself, be cautious and remember I <3 u, Supergirl._

Kara laughed at how protective they were of her, even though she was powerful, and indestructible her friends still looked out for her. She was grateful for them, they kept her grounded and helped her maintain her grip on humanity. Kara couldn’t ask for a better group of friends. She took a few selfies and sent them to her friends, and she even posted a few to Instagram, which posted them to Facebook. Kara looked at the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes to eight, and whoever it was, would be picking her up. A few minutes later her phone chimed.

_Secret Admirer: Your Chariot awaits, Mademoiselle_

_Kara: I’ll be down in a moment._

Kara slipped her phone into her purse and grabbed her keys. She made her way out of her apartment making sure that it was locked. She felt something underneath her shoes and she looked down, there was a trail of red rose petals leading down the hallway. This confused Kara, no person in their right mind would waste rose petals like this. She followed them to the elevator and she pushed the button to go down. Kara waited for the elevator to approach the door and when it opened, there were more rose petals as well. The anticipation was getting to her, the knot was forming in her stomach, in less than a few seconds she would be meeting her secret admirer. The elevator stopped and Kara waited impatiently as the door opened, as soon as she opened them, she was greeted by a man, dressed like a chauffeur.

“Are you, Kara Zorel?” The man asked.

Kara nodded, “I am Kara Zorel, who are you?”

The man laughed, “I am, Marcus and I will be your driver for the night. Your carriage awaits you.” He introduced himself while taking his hand in hers.

Kara walked the short distance and as soon as she exited out the building, there was a sleek, black limo waiting for her. Kara tried to hide her shock at how this person went all out on their date tonight. Marcus let go of her hand opened the door for Kara to enter. She entered the limo but was disappointed that her secret admirer was not there. She spied on the seat, a small blue box with a white ribbon on it, it was the same one her charm bracelet came in. There was a small card on the box and she opened it to read what it said.

_“She who holds the key can unlock my heart”_

_My Dearest Kara,_

_Tonight is the night, that we finally meet. In the box is the final charm to your bracelet, it’s the key to my heart. Hopefully, I will be able to unlock yours too. I’ll see you in a little bit…_

_~Your Secret Admirer~_

Kara opened the box and saw a tiny key sitting on a little pillow. She took it out of the box and found a way to put it on her bracelet, without taking it off. She had only taken it off when she was in Wondergirl mode, but any other time she wore it nonstop. Kara cherished the bracelet as much as she cherished the necklace that Alex had given her. Her mind drifted off to Alex, the woman who had her heart, both figuratively and literally. She wished and hoped that her secret admirer was her, but whenever she brought it up, Alex was curious but also distant about it. Kara wanted Alex, everything her secret admirer had done screams, Alex. She knew she was being difficult, but she would meet with her admirer tonight, have a good time and let them down easy because her soul wanted Alex.

It felt like Kara had been stuck in the limo forever when it finally came to a stop. She tried to look out the window, but was unable to, because the tint on the windows was too dark. Kara sat back and waited for the door to open. When the door was opened, Marcus held out his hand for her to take, she put her hand in his and allowed him to help her out of the car. She gave him a polite nod and a thank you. As soon as she looked down, she saw the same red rose petals on the ground, but this time, there were little tea light candles lighting the path and fairy lights above. It was as if she was stepping into something she’s seen in one of those rom-coms that she was so familiar with. She walked the path until she reached a door and it was opened for her and she walked in. Kara continued following the trail until it led to an enclosed area that looked like the National City Botanical Garden. Kara gasped in awe at the beautiful flowers, and the subtle butterflies flying around. It was beautiful, she remembered that she had told, Alex that it was one of her dreams to have a date in a botanical garden since she saw ‘The Wedding Planner’. Her heart sped up as she continued following the flowers and in the middle was a table set for two in the middle of a gazebo. Two candles were lit on the table, and it was set up beautifully.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” A familiar voice called out behind her.

Kara’s breath hitched as she turned around and came face to face with a smirking Alex, wearing a sleek black suit. Her mouth went dry and the words she was dying to say died on her lips.

“Kara, are you okay? Is something wrong?” Alex asked trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Kara shook her head, “No, nothing’s wrong.” She smiled, “I wanted it to be you.” She didn’t know if she wanted to hug or kiss Alex. “How did you?”

Alex blushed, “Dinner is waiting for us, I will tell you everything while we eat.” She led Kara towards the table.

Kara allowed herself to be led and sat down when Alex had pulled the chair out for her. As soon as they sat down, Vasquez came out and served them their food with a smile.

“Vasquez? You knew?” Kara asked clearly surprised.

The agent smirked, “You didn’t think, Alex could pull this off by herself did you?” She teased.

Kara looked over at Alex, “I believe she could, after all, she planned the most beautiful night, in Ojai.”

Vasquez put her hands up in surrender, “I concede, enjoy your meal.”

Kara watched as Vasquez walked off before looking down at was on the plate. She found some of her favorite foods, and a side of different tapas as well. She was impressed at how though out, Alex’s plan was.

“Would you like some sparkling apple cider? I remember how the champagne bubbles tickled your nose.” Alex offered as she pulled the bottle out of the silver ice bucket.

Kara beamed, “I would love some. Thank you, Alex.”

“I hope everything is to your liking.” She replied as she finished pouring the cider, “Enjoy.”

Kara didn’t know where to begin so she started with the potstickers first since they get cold quickly. She moaned in satisfaction as the delicious dumpling tantalized her taste buds. Kara could taste the shrimp and a little bit of honey and garlic sauce inside. It was the most delicious potsticker she has ever tasted.

“These potstickers are delicious, I’ve never had the ones with shrimp inside of it.” Kara gushed.

Alex chuckled, “I had a feeling you would enjoy it. I know you, Kara Zorel.”

Kara blushed, “That you do. So tell me, Alex…why the secret admirer route? Why not tell me how you felt?”

The agent cleared her throat, “I remembered when we first began, how we went from 0 to 60, and I didn’t get a proper chance to court you. So I decided to do it this way. I couldn’t come out and tell you because I was afraid that it would ruin what we were building. Plus, you were with Sara, and I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to come in between you two.”

Kara’s heart leaped in her throat at Alex’s admission, if anything it made her fall in love with Alex more. She was willing to put herself out there, even under the guise of anonymity. Kara had to hand it to Alex she was really good at the role she was played.

Kara played with her glasses, “Sara and I were kind of falling apart, so you wouldn’t have really come between us. This was very clever, though, no one has ever gone this far, to get my attention. How were you able to keep your cool when I brought up my secret admirer? We talked about them a lot.”

“I’m a soldier, Kara we know how to hide things very well.” Alex pushed the food around on her plate. “So you’re not upset with me for hiding this from you?” She waved her fork around for emphasis.

Kara shook her head, “No, this was a pleasant surprise and very unexpected. It was worth omitting some truths. So what does this mean for us? Do you really want us?”

Kara needed to know right then and there what Alex wanted for them, from her. She didn’t want to take the chance of getting her heart broken again, by taking another chance on the woman in front of her. Her heart would not be able to handle it if she was to ever lose Alex again. They’ve come too far for her to lose it all again.

Alex reached for Kara’s hand, “I want us to be a couple. I want us to have a beautiful future together, with all the things you could possibly imagine.”

“I want that for us too. That brings me to the question, can I unlock your heart?” Kara asked confidently.

Alex bit her lip, “You’ve already unlocked it and hopefully I have unlocked yours.”

Kara blushed, “My heart was never locked for you, it was just guarded.”

They finished their dinner and Vasquez brought out dessert, it wasn’t tiramisu this time, it was cheesecake with strawberry sauce on top. This was Kara’s favorite dessert other than donuts and cupcakes. Once dessert was consumed and the dishes cleaned up, Kara could hear music playing softly in the background. She remembered the song from the movie ‘Simply Irresistible’ with Sarah Michelle Gellar.

_The room is empty_

_the lights are dim_

_and my heart wonders_

_if I'll ever see you again_

_my tears are hungry_

_for an open door_

Alex held out her hand, “May I have this dance?”

Kara put her hand in Alex’s and with her help stood up, “I would love to dance with you.”

Kara followed Alex out of the gazebo and into an open area where there was a makeshift dance floor set up. Kara felt herself being twirled around and found herself safely in Alex’s arms. She melted into Alex’s arm as the song played on in the background.

_when your arms held me_

_I never felt that way before_

_I'll be waiting_

_I'll be watching_

_under a blue moon_

_the taste of heaven_

_only happens_

_once in a blue moon_

_once in a blue moon_

They moved as one and in a rhythm that was all theirs, Kara had forgotten how well they worked well together. Being her in this moment with Alex, made her feel so many different things, good things of course.

“I think this is the first time, that we’ve ever danced together.” Kara smiled, “I like it.”

Alex grinned, “You’re right, we’ve never danced before. You are quite the dance partner, then again, you are pretty much good at everything.”

“So are you,” Kara whispered closing her eyes.

“I am pretty badass if I must say so myself,” Alex smirked.

Kara laughed, “Someone is quite cocky.”

“You don’t know how cocky I can be, Miss. Zorel.” She whispered in Kara’s hair.

The Kryptoamazonian sighed softly as the continued dancing, not noticing that song had changed to ‘At Last’ by Etta James. Kara felt like she was dancing on cloud nine, being close to Alex and smelling the faint scent of her perfume. She felt relaxed and like she was truly at home, this was a feeling that she did not feel with anyone else. Kara could hear Alex singing along to the song in her ear. She didn’t know that Alex could sing as well, she liked it and hoped that Alex would sing to her again sometime.

Kara had lifted her head off of Alex’s shoulder and established eye contact with her. Blue eyes met brown and what Kara saw there, almost frightened her. She could see the love and adoration in Alex’s eyes, there were times where she avoided her eyes in fear of what she saw there, but this time she was glad that she did. Alex loved her truly loved her and she knew without a doubt that she was equally in love with, Alex. There was no denying it, she couldn’t deny it or hide it anymore. Alex was her everything her beginning, her middle and the end. No words were needed as Kara moved in and slowly captured Alex’s lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss was unlike any other they had shared before; it was the type of kiss that would make the heavens open up and rained down on them.

Kara could feel Alex’s tongue slip into her mouth as she pulled her closer, her tongue was gentle, but demanding. She gripped Alex’s neck pulling her closer but making sure not to hurt her. Kara didn’t know who moaned, but she didn’t care. Their tongues continued their dance against each other, and Kara could have sworn she heard fireworks going off in the background. Alex broke the kiss and she whimpered in dissatisfaction until Alex brought her forehead to hers. They were breathing in sync while trying to catch their breaths.

“Look up,” Alex whispered to her.

Kara looked up and in the sky, she literally saw fireworks, “Oh my God, Alex! There are fireworks?”

Alex nodded, “The botanical gardens hold a firework show every other Friday. I guess this was a Friday, they had a show. I guess you can say our kiss cause actual fireworks.”

Kara scoffed good-naturedly, “You are such a nerd, but you’re my nerd.”

Alex cocked her head to the side studying Kara, “Am I your nerd?”

“You are definitely my nerd.” She gave Alex a blinding smile.

Alex returned her smile tenfold, “I like the sound of that, Wondergirl.”

Kara sighed, “I don’t want this night to end.”

“Who says that it has to end? This is only the beginning, we’re in for a long night. Why don’t we get out of here?” Alex suggested.

Kara bit her lip, “Take me away, Alex.”

The newly formed couple left the garden and made their way towards the entrance, where the same limo was waiting for them. Marcus opened the door and Kara slid in first followed by Alex. She was curious as to how Alex had put all of this together, and also how much this is setting her back. It was obvious that Alex had pulled out everything in one night, this left Kara wondering if she was overcompensating for her lying.

“You look pensive, are you okay, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “I am more than okay, Alex. Tonight has been perfect a complete and total fairy tale. You remembered a lot of the things I’ve told you, this is entirely too much.” She started to ramble.

Alex placed a finger to her lips, “It’s a little much I know, but I wanted to have a special night with you. I didn’t know if you were going to tell me to ‘fuck off’ or if you were going to finish the night with me. If it was the first, then I wanted to remember the night with you.”

Leave it to Alex to make her feel like a complete and total ball of mush. Kara loved Alex’s speech and her ramble. It was so sincere and full of uncertainty, it broke her heart a little, to think that Alex thought she was going to reject her. Kara would not have rejected Alex at all, now it was up to her, to show Alex that she would have always chosen her.

Kara nipped at Alex’s finger, “I’m glad it was you, even if you would not have been my secret admirer, in any universe, in any time or place. I would always choose you, no matter what.” She gave Alex a reassuring smile, “You have my heart, Alex. You had it from the moment I saw you at Kate and Maggie’s.” She took Alex’s hand in hers never breaking eye contact, “I wanted to come and talk to you, but Diana and Kate kept my attention. You were with Maggie and some others. I was hoping that you would make up and excuse to come and talk to Kate or Diana. That didn’t happen, but I saw you in class, and I knew that you were the one for me.”

“Kara- you…” Alex tried.

Kara shook her head, “I need to finish this before I lose the nerve. When you and I first started out getting to know each other, I would have dreams of you. Hell, I think I’ve dreamt of you before, I met you.”

She shook her head, “Fast forward and we were in this intense relationship, one that I have never been in before and it was kind of strange but exhilarating. Then we had the situation with everyone lying. I was really hurt, that you had kept this from me, I understand that you were put in a difficult position. I probably would have done the same thing…what I’m trying to get at is, I never stopped loving you, even in my relationship with Sara, there was the ghost of you there. I couldn’t quit you, you were like a drug and I was absolutely addicted. I’m still addicted to you, it sounds weird, I know but it’s how I feel.” She exhaled as she finished her thoughts.

Alex cleared her throat, “I was not expecting that, but thank you for telling me, it means a lot. I was addicted to you too. After our break-up, I went on a self-destructive phase, but eventually, I got my shit together. I got therapy and dealt with my issues, and it was in doing so, that I realized that all I wanted was you. When Maggie and I slept together, that one time, I thought about you the whole entire time. I have to admit that Maggie is good at what she does, but I couldn’t let go until I thought of you.”

Kara was a little weirded out about Alex’s confession, “While my ego was stroked, I could have done without, the whole Maggie reference. I’ve heard Sara mention that,  then Kate said that, and now you. I honestly don’t want to hear about it. I also realized that I have not slept with Maggie, I’m kind of glad we didn’t have a relationship like that.” She thought for a moment, “So if you had sex with Maggie, then you had sex with Kate and Sara indirectly. Technically, you had sex with my aunt and my best friend.” She started laughing.

Alex started laughing too, “If that’s the case, then Maggie had sex with you, indirectly. If you were to sleep with me, then you would have slept with Maggie too.”

Kara stopped laughing, “That is not the least bit disturbing. This sounds like something you would see on Jerry Springer.”

“You watch Jerry Springer?” Alex asked in surprise.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, one day I was bored and flipping through channels, I landed on it. I couldn’t look away.”

The limo came to a stop and before Alex could answer the door opened and Alex was the first to step out, followed by Kara. There was a small chill to the air, but not one that would cause Kara to get cold, she never got cold. Thanks to her alien DNA which she was so thankful for. She looked around and saw that they were on the waterfront and she saw different boats. The moonlight reflected on the water, causing a soft glow among the little fairy lights that were twinkling.

“What’s going on?”

Alex grinned, “We are going on a late night cruise. The marina has one every weekend, I found this while planning out our night.”

Kara exhaled sharply she’s never been on a boat before, “I’ve never been on a boat before, so this is a first for me.”

Alex stood in front of her, “It’s a first for me too, maybe we can conquer our firsts together. If you’re up to it.”

Kara looked at Alex and could see the hopefulness in them. She did want to go on a cruise one day, this would be the perfect practice, even if it was for a little while. This would be a first for the both of them, and this could be a new beginning for them both.

“Let’s do it. As long as we are both together, I believe that we can conquer anything.”

Alex smiled, “That is supposed to be my line. You do have a way with words, Miss. Zorel.”

Kara smirked, “You’re not the only one with a gift for words. Lead the way, Dr. Danvers.”

The couple fell into step as they made their way towards the dock, there were a few other couples making their way towards the boat. She held on tighter to Alex as they made their way closer to the boat. Kara was a fearless superhero, but she was getting terrified with every step that they took.

“I got you, Kara. It’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Alex reassured her.

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled to relax, “I believe you.”

They made their way towards the boat where they were greeted by the captain. They entered the boat and it looked as exquisite inside as it did on the outside. It reminded Kara of the inside of Titanic. The thought of Titanic made Kara nauseous, she knew that there were no icebergs were in the water, but she still couldn’t stop her thoughts. She wondered how Alex was able to stay so calm during this whole thing.

“Are you alright, Wondergirl?” She whispered in her ear.

Kara swallowed, “Yeah, I’m fine, peachy even.” She tried to sound convincing.

Alex laughed lowly, “It’s okay if you’re not. We can still get off before it starts moving.”

Kara knew Alex was giving her an out, “I don’t want to leave, it will take some time, but I will get used to it.”

“That’s my girl.” Alex cheered her on, “Do you want to go on the deck? Or would you prefer to stay down here?”

Kara looked around and saw the bottom of the boat was pretty crowded with couples sitting at the various tables. “Let’s go up to the deck, somewhere a little quieter. Do they have tables up there?”

“I think they do, let’s go explore a little.” Alex led Kara through the small crowd of people. Kara held on to her hand tightly, afraid that she may get lost. They walked up the stairs and there were tables around the deck, some were in the corner and some were near the balcony itself. Kara was led to a little table in the corner, with a single hurricane candle sitting in the middle. Alex held the chair out and Kara sat down. She watched as Alex went to the chair beside her and sat down.

“This is really beautiful, Alex.”

“Not as beautiful as you, Kara. I’m glad that I was able to experience this with you.” Alex told her honestly.

Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, she was thankful that Alex couldn’t see her blush. The waiter came over and offered them a complimentary bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. He poured them into the glasses and left the bottle on the table for the couple to consume.

Kara waited a few moments before picking up her glass, she remembered from the last time, that they had drunk champagne. She never took her eyes off of Alex as she picked her glass up from the table, “I believe that we should make a toast.”

Alex grinned, “I think we should. What she we toast to? New beginnings? Happily, Ever after?”

Kara laughed, “I’m thinking we can toast to happy endings and brand new beginnings.”

“I’ll toast to that. Here’s to happy ending and brand new beginnings, with you.” Alex lifted her glass up.

Kara did the same and they clinked their glasses together, before taking a drink, their eyes never left each other. The air seemed to change around them, it was crackling with electricity. An electricity that Kara had never felt before, it felt magical with a little sexual charge behind it. The moonlight casts a soft glow around Alex, and Kara was definitely enchanted by the woman beside her.

Kara put her glass down, “I don’t want to spoil the moment, but where do we go from here? I know I want to be with you, and you told me that you were ready to be with me. So I need to know what this means for you, me and us?”

Alex fidgeted with the stem of the glass, “Where we go is up to you, Kara. In this, you are my equal in everything. I do want to be with you more than anything, and I am elated that you want to be with me too.” She reached for Kara’s hand, “I want us to try again, to be a proper couple, not like what we had before. I want you to be a part of my present and my future.” She traced the underside of Kara’s palm with her thumb, “Do you think that you could take a chance on me again?”

Kara could feel the tears threatening to fall and she willed herself not to cry, “I will take a million chances on you, Alex. You only get one, though, and you cannot lie to me again. I don’t care if my mo-Diana, J’onn or whoever tells you not to. I am putting my trust in you again, Alex. I am putting my faith in you, please don’t let me down again. Please.” She pleaded.

“I can’t make you any promises because I am human and I will make mistakes, but I will not hurt you intentionally and I will try my best to not let you down. Outside of my mom, you are the most important person in the world to me. Whether you are Wondergirl or Kara Zorel, I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.” Alex replied with a deep conviction behind her words.

Kara made no motion to wipe the tears that were trailing down her cheeks, “You can never go wrong with Elizabeth Barrett Browning. No one has ever said that to me before and I want to kiss you.”

Alex used a napkin to wipe Kara’s tears away, “I didn’t mean to make you cry, beautiful girl.”

Kara sniffed, “They are tears of happiness, you make me so happy and I hope that I make you happy too.”

Alex chuckled lowly, “You make me more than happy, I am over the moon for you.”

The boat continued floating down the river as Kara and Alex finished talking. Kara felt brave enough to walk towards the balcony of the boat, to get a view of the moon shimmering on the water. Alex was behind her every step of the way, and she couldn’t help but relax when, Alex was behind her, holding her close. Kara could smell a mix of Alex’s perfume and her shampoo, it’s a smell that she associated with, Alex. She ghosted her fingers along Alex’s hand and every now and again she would draw words, which Alex would figure out and whisper in her ear. The ocean air, couple with the champagne and the closeness of Alex, made her feel as if she was on cloud nine. Kara knew she was too far gone and she was in a world of trouble, and the trouble was named Alex Danvers.

“I don’t want this night to end, it’s been perfect.”

Alex nuzzled her hair, “Who says that it has to end? It’s just beginning.”

Kara licked her lips, “How is it just beginning? It’s almost midnight. Do you have something else planned?”

“Hmmm…maybe, come home with me tonight, please,” Alex asked.

The superhero was down for going back to Alex’s place but she didn’t want to seem too eager. To hear Alex’s plea was enough for her to say yes. Kara didn’t want the night to end and she wondered what else Alex had in store for tonight.

“I’ll come home with you tonight, just as long as you will still respect me in the morning,” Kara answered teasingly.

Alex kissed the back of Kara’s head, “I will always respect you, Kara morning, noon, and night.”

Kara grinned, “I like the sound of that and I will respect you too.”

The boat pulled back into the docking area and Kara felt relief wash over her. The ride wasn’t bad at all and having Alex with her made it all the better. They exited the boat and made their way towards the limo that was waiting for them. Marcus opened the door and Kara got in first followed by Alex. This time Kara didn’t leave any space between the two of them, as soon as the door closed, Kara made her move to kiss Alex senseless. Alex returned the kiss in kind nibbling on her bottom lip and she felt herself being pushed gently on the seat. This move caught Kara by surprise, but she didn’t care, she missed feeling Alex on top of her. The car stopped and the two separated and straightened themselves up.

“Sorry about that.” Alex apologized.

Kara blushed, “It’s okay, I wanted it too.”

The door opened and Alex got out first then helped Kara get out of the car as well. They bid Marcus good night and made their way inside of the building. With every step they took the tension was building, electricity was crackling around them. Each step to Alex’s apartment seemed excruciatingly slow, after five long minutes (according to Kara) they finally made it to her apartment.

Alex pulled out her keys, “I thought we could have a little midnight snack.” She unlocked the door and let Kara enter first.

Kara entered the apartment and gasped in amazement, Alex’s apartment was littered with red and white rose petals, pillar candles on several surfaces in the apartment. The fireplace was crackling and there was soft music playing. Kara walked further into the apartment and spied a small picnic blanket with a tray of various fruits and cheeses on Alex’s bed.

“What do you think? Is it too much?” Alex asked as she stepped behind her.

The hairs on the back of Kara’s neck stood up, “I love it, Alex. It’s definitely not too much.” She turned around, “Do you have something that I can change into?”

Alex smiled, “I’ve got that covered.”

Kara watched as Alex went to her drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and brought them back to her. “They are not as elegant as your dress but they are practical for lounging.”

Kara took the clothes, “I love the dress but it’s not practical for doing other things.” She responded before making her way to the bathroom to change her clothes. It didn’t take long for her to change out of her clothes and she exited the bathroom. Alex had already changed out of her suit and had on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Kara had to admit that she looked beautiful like that.

“I have a hanger for you to put your dress on, so it doesn’t get wrinkled.” Alex handed Kara the hanger.

Kara hung her dress up in the bathroom, “How did you know my measurements for the dress?”

“I have my ways. I can’t give all my secrets away; I need to have some mystery.” She teased, “Now come and join me on the bed so we can enjoy our little picnic.” Alex patted the bed.

Kara made her way over and carefully climbed on the bed, “I have to say, Dr. Danvers, you have really outdone yourself tonight. You must have had high hopes.”

Alex looked sheepish, “I had a lot of hope that the night would end on a high note. I am happy that you are receptive to it all.”

“I’m very much so, you made this night perfect. I think you’ve outdone yourself this time, Dr. Danvers. I’m quite impressed.” Kara complimented her.

Alex looked away and grabbed a cracker and put a piece of cheese and apple on it, “Here, have a bite and tell me what you think.” She held out the cracker.

Kara leaned in and took a bite, “Mmmm, this is really good. Is that Colby jack cheese and a Granny Smith apple?”

Alex popped the rest in her mouth, “Yup, it’s a great flavor combination.”

Kara hummed in agreement and went for another cracker. The newly formed couple spent the rest of the time feeding each other the assortment of food that was placed before them. The last thing on the list was the chocolate covered strawberries, they looked like little tuxedos, Kara couldn’t contain her glee.

“Chocolate covered strawberries!” She squealed in delight.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “I remembered how much you loved them when we were in Ojai, so I figured why not.”

Kara leaned over and brushed her lips lightly over Alex’s, “I love you.”

Alex smiled beatifically, “I love you too, Kara. Like never before.”

They Kryptoamazonian’s heart soared at Alex’s words and she couldn’t contain herself, she moved closer and kissed her girlfriend, like her life depended on it. She knew they were entering into dangerous territory, but Kara found herself not caring all that much. What mattered now, was this moment with Alex, and this was all that she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it...Alex romanced the hell out of Kara
> 
> Kalex is finally together, again! Everyone can breathe a collective sigh of relief
> 
> Kara has the dorkiest names for her friends
> 
> Also, I started another story that takes place in this universe, but it has nothing to do with this story. I will be posting the first chapter shortly, be on the lookout for that.


	42. The One Where They Come Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara cement their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your reviews and the kudos and everything else! They give me life and fuels my energy to keep on writing. As writers we appreciate every review, kudos subscriptions, and bookmarks, it lets us know that you, the readers are enjoying the product that we put out. It's a lot of work and dedication to write fanfiction, we do not get paid for it, and we do this because sometimes canon sucks wild monkey balls. So thank you again, for each of your reviews.
> 
> **On another note, I would like to say a HUGE Thank You, to the lovely Nayanna Rivergron1 for helping me flesh out this chapter. She was also a big help on the previous chapter as well, she is not a Kalex shipper (it's not her cup of tea or tequila) but she was a real trooper with this chapter. So show here some love as well, because she is a fucking rockstar! She also has a cute story about Kara and Lucy, go check it out if you like Superlane. Also, I am calling you out chica porque you need to update Don't Forget About Us, just sayin. I need to know what happens in the next chapter.**

Alex was in literal heaven at the moment kissing, Kara and being surrounded by her, was enough to overtake her senses. She’s dreamed of this moment for the last three months and now it was a reality. Alex tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair to pull her closer she had to make sure not to knock the tray off the bed. Alex moaned softly into the kiss as she felt, Kara sucking lightly on her tongue. She could taste the remnants of the cheese and apples on her tongue, it was such a delicious combination. Alex loved the fact that Kara was the one taking the initiative, it turned her on and made her oh so very wet, but she didn’t want to go there until she knew, that Kara wanted to go there.

With that decision in mind, Alex broke away from the kiss gently which caused a groan of frustration, from Kara. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at how adorable, her girlfriend was. Their breathing was ragged but also in sync, oxygen was really an issue for them. Alex made no move to move away and rested her forehead against Kara’s.

“I didn’t want to stop,” Kara admitted.

Alex breathed deeply, “I didn’t want to stop either, but I am glad we did because we should talk about what’s happening between us.”

Kara sighed, “You’re right, we should talk about it.” She tried to move a little to give them a little space.

Alex pulled her back, “That doesn’t mean I want you to move. I like having you close to me.”

Kara moved a little so that she was still pressed against, Alex but her head rested on her shoulder. She was honestly content just laying with Alex in this moment.

“I’m glad. I wanted to start out by saying, my intentions were not to bring you back here, to have sex. I honestly wanted us to have a nice relaxing moment with the two of us enjoying each other’s company.” Alex started to explain.

Kara trailed her fingers lightly along Alex’s arm, “I know and I really like the thought. I got carried away in the moment.”

Alex could feel the goosebumps on her skin with each passing of Kara’s fingers, “I know and I was a part of it too. It’s been a long time since we’ve been physical with each other and I want to make sure that I do not push any of your boundaries, and make you feel that, we have to be intimate.”

Kara continued her light touching, “I appreciate how respectful you are of me, Alex. I’m not fragile and I know that we _don’t_ have to be intimate, but it’s something that I do want with you, only if you’re comfortable with that.”

Alex couldn’t help but fall in love with Kara, even more, she was so thoughtful and considerate of others. She was literally out of this world, with everything that Kara has been through, she still cares for others and put them before herself. Kara was always optimistic and did not allow things to get her down. It was one of the many things that she loved about Kara.

“I’m more than comfortable with it, again, I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it. Let’s finish these strawberries before they go bad, I have other plans for you tonight and they don’t involve sleep.” Alex grinned lasciviously.

Kara bit her lip, “Luckily, I don’t really need it.”

Alex picked up one of the strawberries from the plate and held it out for Kara to take a bite. She grinned when her girlfriend took a medium sized bite and licking her lips, before eating the other part of the strawberry herself. They took turns feeding each other the strawberries, until there was one more left. Alex had an idea about what to do with the strawberry, she just hoped that, Kara would go for it. She picked up the tray and moved it to the kitchen counter but put the lone strawberry on a little plate and set it on the night table beside her bed. Kara was leaning against her pillows her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but was now in loose flowing waves, that fell around her shoulders. Alex has always loved Kara’s hair, it was so soft and silky, as if she belonged in a L’Oréal commercial.

“See something you like?” Kara asked.

Alex grinned as she crawled on the bed until she was towering over Kara, “I do actually, I see something that I like very much. A masterpiece a piece of art that I want to admire for the rest of my life.”

“Did you just propose to me?” Kara asked completely surprised.

Alex smirked, “If I proposed to you, you would definitely know. I do have a proposal of another kind, though.”

“What kind of proposal?”

Alex opened up the night table drawer and pulled out a long velvet box then closed the drawer. She could feel the anticipation bubbling up in her stomach and her nerves were getting the best of her. Alex tried her best to focus on the curious look on Kara’s face as she looked at the box then back at her. She was praying to whatever deity that was listening that this did not blow up in her face, or have Kara think that she wanted _that_ kind of relationship with her.

“Alex, what’s that?” The hero asked with trepidation.

Alex climbed on the bed and sat next to her, “There was this young woman who captured my heart a long time ago. I had given her this necklace as a way to show that she was mine, and mine only. The same young woman, threw this necklace back at me, because of something that I’ve done to her.” She swallowed thickly, “I’ve kept this necklace and held on to it with the hopes that, eventually she would come back to me. After a long period of time she did come back to me, and I made a promise to myself, that I would give it back to her. I don’t want it to be seen as a symbol of ownership or possession, but a symbol of our growth and our strength.”

Alex opened the box, “We went through a metamorphosis and became something beautiful. Will you, Kara Zorel, be mine again?”

Kara tried her best not to cry again, Alex had been making her cry a lot over the last two days, damn her hormones, “Yes, I will be yours, Alex…proudly so.”

Alex took the necklace out of the box and opened the clasp, she waited until Kara had lifted her hair up, before putting it securely around her neck. Once she secured it she ran her fingers lightly along the nape of Kara’s neck, before moving her hair back.

Alex didn’t know what happened next but she found herself flat on her back and Kara kissing her, as if her life depended on it. She returned the kiss with equal fervor, Alex moved her hands underneath the shirt that Kara was wearing, and started easing it up, little by little showing the expanse of the creamy skin beneath it. She could feel Kara grinding against her, trying to get a little friction between the two of them. Alex broke the kiss and began kissing Kara’s ear making sure to lightly trace her tongue around the outer shell of her ear, before sucking the earlobe in her mouth. This earned a little squeal of delight from her girlfriend, Alex also knew that this was one of her, hot spots.

“Oh God, Alex.” Kara moaned against Alex’s neck.

This was the green light Alex was waiting for, “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to touch you. It took a lot of composure for me not to touch you when we were hanging out together.” She bit down lightly on Kara’s earlobe, this earned her a deep moan.

“Please touch me.” Kara whimpered.

Alex chuckled throatily, “All in due time.” She moved back from Kara’s ear, “I have to take care of something, but when I get back, I want you naked.”

This time Kara did not blush like a schoolgirl, “If I must, don’t take too long, though.” She replied as she climbed off of Alex.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” She gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before getting out of the bed.

Alex went to the bathroom to wash her hands, even though they were clean, she wanted them to be cleaner before she touched Kara in the most intimate of ways. She washed up and dried her hands and face, before heading back into the bed area. When she got back she was delighted with what she saw. There in the middle of her California king bed, was Kara covered in rose petals. She looked like she belonged in the movie, _American Beauty,_ Alex licked her lips in anticipation, her girlfriend was beautiful, and she was all hers. The candlelight hit the diamonds in the necklace just right, and cause a little sparkle pattern on Kara, it was such a beautiful sight. Alex walked slowly over to the bed, enjoying how Kara’s eyes seemed to follow her every move. She put one knee on the bed, followed by the other and she crawled slowly over to Kara. Alex climbed on top of Kara, straddling her to hold her in place with her hips.

“Are you okay with this?” Alex asked.

Kara smirked, “I am more than okay. I’m waiting for you.”

Alex gave her a seductively, dark, look one that Kara has seen a couple of times before and that meant Alex was about to take control which she didn’t mind at all. There was something thrilling about having Kara under her like this. She was willing with no hesitation or resistance; it was going to be a long night. Without a moment's hesitation, Alex attacked Kara’s lips which turned into a very heated and passionate kiss. Alex traced her tongue teasingly along the bottom of Kara’s lip asking for entrance. She was pleased that Kara was more than willing as their tongues participated in and all too familiar dance. Alex felt herself being pulled closer and moaned into the kiss, she could feel Kara’s nails scratching lightly up and down her back, with every stroke of her tongue. Alex threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair as she moved from Kara’s lips to her jawline down to her neck sucking it lightly. The devil got into Alex and she began sucking a little harder she wanted to leave a mark. The problem with that was, Kara didn’t bruise, but that still didn’t stop her from trying.

Alex could feel Kara bucking up against her as she continued sucking on her pulse point. She could hear the little moans and pants coming from Kara with every lick and suck she was raining down on her neck. Alex knew that this was pure torture for Kara, but she wanted to draw this out for as long as she possibly could.

“Fuck, Alex don’t tease me. I need you to touch me know.” Kara pleaded almost begged.

Alex whispered against her neck, “All in due time, Wondergirl.” She removed herself from Kara’s neck and whispered softly in her ear, “It’s been almost four months since I’ve had you, I’m getting reacquainted. Have I ever left you wanting before?” She asked.

“N—no.” She managed to say.

Alex sucked on her earlobe, “Then I will not leave you wanting now.”

Alex was enjoying this game a little too much, but her clothes were becoming too restricting. She got off Kara and began stripping out of her shirt, and pajama pants and panties, giving Kara a full view of her well-sculpted body.

“You got the body of a Goddess,” Kara commented as she appraised Alex’s body.

Alex tried not to blush, “The only Goddess in this bed is you, Kara Zorel. And I am about to worship you, like the Goddess that you are.”

Without saying another word, Alex moved back to the bed and instead of straddling Kara this time around, Alex tapped Kara’s legs. She didn’t have to wait long as Kara parted her legs like the Red Sea, giving her a glimpse of Kara’s glistening pussy. Alex climbed back on the bed and used her hands to explore Kara’s long muscular legs, alternating between firm touches, and light massages. She watched as Kara bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, but she wanted to hear her. There was something about the Kryptoamazonian being vocal that really gave her an ego boost, it’s not every day that a woman has a superhero under their hands, unless they were Lois Lane. That was neither here nor there, because she got the best one, and no one else would be able to compare.

Alex placed herself, between Kara’s legs and explored her thighs leaving feather light kisses along the way. She could feel the muscles flexing in her legs and she relished in the fact that it was because of her.

She looked up and met Kara’s eyes, “Place your feet flat on the bed.” It was a gentle request, but also, a subtle command.

Alex watched with glee as Kara placed her feet flat on the bed, causing the rose petals to fall to the side. She would have loved to take a picture of this moment, but she didn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable. Alex resumed her position and started placing open mouth kisses on the inside of Kara’s thighs, until she reached Kara’s dripping center. She hovered for a little bit before bringing a single digit to swipe through Kara’s wet folds, getting it wet with her glorious cum. Alex moved her finger upwards until she reached Kara’s clit, which was already waiting for her. She used her finger to lightly massage her clit at a slow and torturous pace. This earned her a soft moan from her girlfriend, but Alex wanted to hear more. So she applied a firmer touch to Kara’s clit and massaged in a circular motion. Alex placed her free hand on Kara’s pelvic area to keep her still. She left the little bud alone, and made her way back to Kara’s soaking wet slit, she used her finger to tease her hole.

“Are you trying to kill me? I want you inside me so bad, Alex.” Kara whined.

Alex stopped, “In due time, the best things come to those who wait.” She slowly slipped her finger inside Kara again and began to thrust in and out slowly, taking her time and not wanting to hurt her girlfriend.

“Oh fuck!” She heard Kara say lowly. Alex loved it when Kara swore, it turned her on because she was the one to bring that out of her.

“In due time.” She answered as she started moving her finger in and out. When Alex felt that Kara was wet enough she added another finger, which caused Kara to buck her hips slightly.

Alex began moving her fingers a little faster but not enough to make Kara cum. She was enjoying how wet and warm she was, and how her walls clenched her fingers with every down stroke. Her mouth watered at the sight of her fingers being covered with Kara’s delicious cream, she needed, no she wanted to taste her. She lowered her face to Kara’s center and used her tongue to tease, her clit before slowly sucking it into her mouth.

“Oh…my Rao…yes!” Kara hissed in pleasure as she brought her hands down and grabbed onto Alex’s hair.

Alex didn’t let this stop her as Kara was riding her face with a reckless abandon. The taste of Kara on her tongue was enough to make Alex cum right there on the spot, but she would have to wait, this was about Kara. She could feel Kara’s walls squeezing her fingers tightly a signal that she knew all too well, Kara was about to come but she didn’t want her to, not yet at least. Alex stopped her movements and slowly removed her fingers from Kara’s dripping pussy. She could hear Kara huff in frustration, it was too much fun. She gave her clit one last lick before sitting up she made sure to make eye contact with Kara before she sucked both fingers into her mouth.

Kara licked her lips, “You look so hot right now.” She husked.

Alex continued licking her fingers as if it was the last time that she would have a taste, “You taste so fucking good, Kara, like honey, so fucking good. I want a whole lot more.”

“Then what are you waiting for? You can have whatever you like.” Kara challenged.

Alex began kissing her way up Kara’s body, “In time.” She dipped her tongue in Kara’s belly button and swirled it around, before using her tongue to lick a trail up Kara’s stomach until she reached the valley of Kara’s breasts. Alex kissed her way over to Kara’s right breast and used the tip of her tongue to lick around the areola, before using her tongue to lick her nipple to a hardened peak. She took the nipple in her mouth and began sucking lightly at first but thanks to Kara’s moans and the grabbing of the back of her head, she sucked harder as she used her left hand to roll the other nipple between her fingers, making sure that they were a hardened peak as well.

“Please don’t stop, oh God you feel so good.” Kara moaned her appreciation.

Alex knew that she had to stop because Kara’s breasts was sensitive and she could come, just by having them sucked. She let the nipple go with a small pop before moving to the other one, lavishing the same attention on it. Alex could feel Kara squirming against her trying to get enough friction to get off. She let her nipple go with another soft pop and kissed her way towards Kara’s mouth. Alex leaned in, gently kissing Kara on the lips. She nibbled tenderly, and then placed feather light kisses on each corner of her mouth. Leisurely she ran her tongue across her upper lip and then down to the bottom lip. She pulled on it with her own lips then sucked softly, letting her tongue roll around it.

"Oh God Alex, you feel so good." Kara moaned languidly.

Alex’s hand slid down Kara’s body until she reached the apex of her thighs. Alex moved her fingers between Kara’s legs and gently pressed them her glistening sex. She felt Kara buck up against her. Alex had enough of the teasing and slipped two fingers inside of Kara’s dripping wet pussy.

“Alex!” Kara cried out in pleasure as she felt Alex’s fingers enter her. She was not ready for that.

Alex stopped what she was doing and looked at Kara, “Oh my god, d-did I hurt you?” The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Kara.

Kara shook her head, “No, you didn’t hurt me, it was unexpected that is all.”

Alex started moving her fingers in and out of Kara slowly, “Good, I don’t want you to think that I would ever hurt you.” She told her in a hushed tone. Alex situated herself so that she straddled Kara’s thigh, which is also giving her better access to her lover. Alex rode Kara’s thigh as she continued her agonizingly slow thrusts inside of Kara. Their breathing was labored as they both felt themselves headed towards orgasm. Alex felt as Kara parted her legs a little further giving her deeper access.

“I want you deep inside of me, Alex. Please go deeper, I want to really feel you inside.” Kara panted out looking intently at Alex.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice and she quickened her pace, trying to get as deep as she can without jarring herself off of Kara. She felt Kara rolling her hips to meet each and every thrust. Alex watched as Kara’s eyes closed and her hands moved to grip the bed sheets. Alex never saw anything more beautiful than Kara coming apart underneath her. In a calculated move, Alex took one of Kara’s hands and intertwined their fingers, “Kara look at me.” She whispered softly, slowing down her thrusts.

Kara looked at her and she could see the love and trust behind her blue eyes, she felt as if Kara was looking into her soul, “I love you. I want no one else but you, I am yours as you are mine. I want you to believe in me and us.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat, “I believe in you, Alex and I believe in us. Make love to me, Alex make me yours again.”

“Your wish is my command, Mia,” Alex replied before moving inside of Kara again, this time she wasn’t going to stop, this moment with Kara reminded her of that night in Ojai. The night that she and Kara made love underneath the stars.

Alex sped up her thrusts a little bit, making sure that she hit that one spot that sent Kara over the edge. She moved her hips in time to her thrusts against Kara’s thigh. She alternated between slow thrusts and quick thrusts, keeping Kara on edge for the most part. Alex had to mentally count to ten to keep herself from coming, she wanted Kara to come first.

“Oh, fuck me! Please fuck me, please!” Kara cried out as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow.

Not one to disappoint Alex sped up her thrusts making sure that she continued hitting Kara’s g-spot in the process. She could feel Kara’s hand squeezing hers with each deep thrust, Alex tried not to concentrate on how strong her grip was as she wanted to focus on bringing Kara to completion.

Alex’s pace quickened as she felt Kara’s walls flutter around her fingers she decided to turn it up a little bit, “Who’s fucking you right now, Kara?” She locked her eyes on her prey.

“Y—you are, Alex.” Kara panted out undulating her hips against each thrust of Alex’s fingers.

Alex rewarded her with another thrust she wanted to ask Kara who she belong to, but she didn’t want to push that boundary, at least not yet. She pushed that primal thought out of her mind and concentrated on Kara’s pleasure.

“You feel so good, so tight, so wet. I missed being inside of you, feeling your pussy grip my fingers as you were about to come.” Alex mentioned while moving in and out of Kara’s dripping wet pussy.

“I’m so close, Alex I’m so close. Please…please let me come, I want to come for you.” Kara was practically begging now.

Alex couldn’t help but smirk, “That escalated quickly.” She began thrusting deeper inside of Kara adding another finger so now she was three fingers deep inside of Kara. They’ve only experimented with one or two fingers, but three was definitely new for them. Alex quickened her thrusts hitting Kara’s g-spot again, and again and again. She could hear Kara calling her name in passion, she was pretty sure her neighbors were going to know her name.

“You want to come for me, Kara? You want to come for me like you did that afternoon in the hotel room?” Alex asked.

Kara’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, “Oh Rao, yes!”

Alex didn’t let up as she began rocking her hips back and forth over Kara’s thighs trying to keep up with the rhythm of her fingers. She could feel Kara trembling signaling that her orgasm was fast approaching. Alex continued curling her fingers in a come hither motion against Kara’s g-spot, with each thrust she was rewarded with another high pitch scream of her name. Alex couldn’t hold on much longer and she needed Kara to come.

“Come for me, Kara. Fuck yourself until you come.”

Apparently that was all it took because Kara met her fingers thrust for thrust she knew that her fingers and hands were going to be sore tomorrow, but this moment was so worth it right now. All it took was a few timely thrusts and Kara shot off like a rocket on the Fourth of July, her fingers and hand was covered in Kara’s sweet juices and the intensity of her orgasm triggered hers. She held onto Kara as if she was her lifeline, as if she was going to disappear. They rode out their orgasms together and Alex collapsed on top of Kara in exhaustion. They lay there together, their bodies slicked with sweat, and their erratic breathing. Alex had so much she wanted to say, but she was content in just being in the moment. She could hear Kara’s heartbeat and her feelings running through her hair. Alex for her part placed feather light kisses along Kara’s collar bone.

“I love you, Alex more than any words can say. I thought Sara was the reason why I felt at home on this planet, but I realized that it was because of you. You didn’t treat me like some kind of special little snowflake, that needed to be protected. You treated me like I was normal and I am so thankful for that. You’ve given me everything I could want and more, and I don’t want to be selfish.”

Alex sighed in contentment, “You’re not being selfish and this isn’t some kind of competition. You gave me the best gift in the world, and that gift is you. You’re all I need in this world, in this universe and beyond.”

Kara laughed lowly, “That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. That wasn’t a family member.”

Alex crinkled her nose, “Ewww gross, Kara!”

“You love me.”

“I do.” Alex agreed wholeheartedly. “Let me show you how much.”

Alex was all too aware that her fingers were still deeply embedded in Kara, with a sly smile she began moving her fingers slowly in and out of her lover. It was easy because Kara was still very, very wet. She couldn’t get enough of her Kryptoamazonian girl, she was the flame and Alex was the moth drawn to her. Sleep was a distant memory as they spent the night getting lost in each other, and reaffirming their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace makes an appearance again
> 
> I love Alex, she has grown so much!
> 
> They are so much in love 
> 
> Next chapter is the morning after/game night. We get to see Kara, Sara, Lucy, Dahlia, Alex, Vasquez, Winn and James interact. It's going to be hilarious because Alex will be around ALL of Kara's exes. *evil laugh*


	43. The One Where It's Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game night and Alex is an official part of The Wonderfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your awesome responses to this story, each comment, kudos, bookmark and subscription to this story. I post and write because of every last one of you! This story is a huge undertaking and it took a lot to put this together, it was never supposed to be this big, but once I started writing it, I couldn't stop because there was so much story to be told. Thank you for the continued support.
> 
> 172,743 freaking words! This story is almost on par with my SwanQueen story, geez I need to quit writing such epically long stories.
> 
> For those who wanted more of Lucy and Kara, you get them in spades this chapter.

Saturday morning dawned and after a few hours of sleep, Kara found herself watching Alex as she slept. The agent looked so peaceful and so much younger than she normally did. Kara tried not to laugh at how cute Alex looked when she crinkled her nose in her sleep. Her phone was chirping in the distance but she couldn’t bring herself to see who it was. She knew that it was probably her group chat, wondering what happened last night? And if she was okay? Kara was more than okay, she was happy and she finally felt complete. Last night was all the affirmation that she needed. She couldn’t wait to see everyone’s faces when she told them that they were together, again. Carefully, Kara ran her fingers, lightly through her lover’s hair she had always loved Alex’s hair. She stopped when she felt Alex’s breathing change and began to stir.

“It’s too early,” Alex mumbled sleepily.

Kara looked at the clock, “It’s not that early, it’s 1:30, I’m pretty sure normal people are up and having breakfast or brunch, maybe even lunch."

Alex snuggled closer to her, “It feels like, I just went to sleep, need more.”

“You’re the one who wanted to make up for lost time, last night.” Kara’s response was full of sass.

Alex scoffed, “I was not alone in that, you were the one with the insatiable appetite.”

Kara played a small part in their lack of sleep, she couldn’t get enough of Alex, and she wanted more of her. The only time they really took a break was to get something to drink and a small snack. Alex had an insatiable appetite but they still needed their sleep, especially if they were going to spend the evening with her friends.

“In my defense, it’s been a long time, since I’ve been that intimate with someone,” Kara admitted.

Alex lifted her head up to look at Kara, “You mean…you and Sara never had sex when you were together?”

The superhero shook her head, “No, we didn’t have sex, we’ve come close a few times, but it didn’t happen.”

Alex cleared her throat, “Can I ask why? I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t’ want to.”

Kara held Alex close as she tried to figure out how to explain it, “I felt like I would be cheating if we did have sex. You and I were not together but it just didn’t feel right to me, plus trying to have sex with Sara, is like trying to have sex with a sister. So, there’s been a lot of self-love in the past three months. What about you?”

Lucy’s comment made a lot more sense to Alex, “There was a lot of self-love for me too. I couldn’t and didn’t want to have anything with anyone else because I wanted you and only you.”

Kara was delighted that Alex did not have sex with anyone else either. She would have been disappointed if she had. There was something about Alex being intimate with someone else, that made her kind of sad and disappointed, but now she had no reason to be sad or disappointed.

“It was so worth the wait, though. I don’t know about you, but I am hungry. Someone took a lot of energy out of me last night.” Kara teased.

There was a small laugh, “You’re right, we do need all the energy we can get. I wish we could stay in bed all day.”

Kara giggled, “I wish we could too but we have to face the day and later we will have to face all of the ‘Wonderfriends’.”

“Who came up with that name? It sounds as lame as Superfriends.” Alex joked.

Kara pinched Alex lightly, “Don’t make fun of my friends and the name. If you must know, Lucy came up with it. There is the Justice League so why can’t I have one of my own. It’s only fair.”

“Ouch! That was uncalled for. I’m sorry for looking down on your name. So your friends are normal humans with you, heading up the helm.”

Kara nodded, “Yup, I don’t really consider them my friends, they are my family, they keep me human.”

Alex sat up using the covers to cover her chest, “Do you think they will accept you and me?”

Kara sat up also not bothering to cover up, “They will accept you and us. Everyone knows that you didn’t hurt me intentionally, and they understand where you were coming from. I guess they knew how to be objective when I couldn’t.”

“You know, after that day in the lab, when we I had told J’onn to have Lucy be your handler. Lucy came into my office and gave me a little pep talk, I was quite surprised considering her history with you.” Alex decided to open up.

“She did?” Kara was clearly surprised by this.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, she did. She told me to get my shit together and so did Vasquez. I realized how much Lucy cared about you.”

Kara smiled brightly, “She really does and Vasquez must really care about you too, I mean she did serve us dinner last night.”

“Vasquez was a huge help, she was the one who helped me put this all together, along with a few other people.” She admitted happily.

Kara was the happiest she has ever been, she would have to get Lucy the best gift and she would have to get something for Vasquez too. She was happy that they had two supporters in the corner, she wasn’t too sure how Sara would react to the news, but Kara had no doubt that she would be less than happy for her.

“Looks like, we will have to thank them both. I don’t know about you, but I am hungry, so, breakfast.” She was really hungry.

Alex took a pillow and hit Kara in the face, “Let’s feed you before you die of hunger. Do you want to have breakfast here or do you want to have breakfast at Noonan’s?”

Kara put the pillow behind her, “Let’s have breakfast here. I don’t have clothes here at the moment.”

“That is right, you only wore the dress. I can lend you something of mine to wear home then. I’ll get breakfast started, and you should answer your phone. It’s been chiming like crazy.” Alex told her as she got out of the bed.

Kara got out of the bed with the sheet covering her and she went to her purse to get her phone. She looked at it and saw that she had twenty missed messages from Lucy, Sara, Winn and James. They all wanted to know how her night went and if she was okay and who her admirer was. Kara sent a text back telling them that she was okay and that she would tell them who her admirer was, tonight at game night. Of course, that wasn’t enough to satisfy Lucy or Sara who sent her messages separately.

_LL Cool Lane: Nope, who is this secret admirer?_

_Kara: It’s Alex_

_LL Cool Lane: This is brand new information!_

_Kara: You knew didn’t you?_

_LL Cool Lane: I plead the 5 th, congratulations by the way! I’ll see you at game night._

Kara would get Lucy back for this, so Lucy did know who her secret admirer was, she was very sneaky. Kara sighed before she replied to Sara’s text message, this was the one that she was dreading the most, considering how their relationship ended.

_Sara Lance-A-Lot: So who was your admirer?_

_Kara: It’s Alex_

_Sara Lance-A-Lot: As in, Dr. Danvers?_

_Kara: One in the same._

_Sara Lance-A-Lot: I knew it was a matter of time before the two of you got back together._

Kara could tell that Sara was a little hurt by the news and this broke her heart. She had told Sara that she wanted to focus on school and being Wondergirl, but instead, she was with Alex. Kara knew that she and Sara were going to have to talk about this, eventually.

_Kara: This was unexpected; can we have a day with just the two of us on Sunday?_

_Sara Lance-A-Lot: Of course, Zorel! I would never turn down spending the day with you. I will say, game night is going to be interesting. Xoxo_

Kara put her phone back in her purse and made a mental note to charge it, as soon as she got home, whenever she got home. She found the discarded pajamas from the night before on the ground and she put them on, before heading into the kitchen.

“Did you let everyone know that you had not been kidnapped?” Alex joked.

Kara sat down at the bar, “Yeah, I did. They were pretty happy for me especially, Lucy she had the best non-reaction of them all. Care to explain that, Dr. Danvers?”

Alex turned from the stove, “I plead the 5th. I’m fixing pancakes does that sound good?”

“Pancakes are fine, back to my question how did Lucy know? And who else knew for that matter?” Kara was not to be deterred.

“She may or may not have been my helper in all of this,” Alex admitted looking sheepish.

Kara raised her eyebrow, “So you had, Lucy and Vasquez’ help? Did anyone else know about this?”

Alex shook her head quickly, “Nope just the two of them.”

Kara decided not to press any further what’s done is done and she did not want to make waves where there was none. Alex had finished breakfast and put a plate of fluffy pancakes in front of Kara before sitting down. The superhero went and got the glasses out the cabinet and the orange juice out of the refrigerator. She poured two small glass of orange juice and left the carton on the bar.

“What time is game night tonight?”

“Everyone usually comes over at about 6:30, I will warn you, game night goes long,” Kara answered before she took a bite of her food.

Alex cut up her pancakes, “Okay, that gives us time to stop by the bakery to pick up the cupcakes you like. Will there be alcohol there?”

Kara tried not to roll her eyes, “Yes, there will be alcohol there. Game night isn’t game night, without it. I will warn you, Lucy has a tendency to become overly affectionate with me when she has a little too much to drink. This causes a jealousy flare up with Sara because you know, she has feelings.”

“What else do I need to know? I want to know what I am walking in on.”

Kara smirked, “We get out the Ouija board and we start conjuring spirits.”

Alex nearly choked on her breakfast, “What?! You actually do that?”

The superhero patted Alex’s back, “No, we do not participate in such trivial things. I was joking with you, Alex.”

The professor reached for her orange juice, “Oh thank, God. I just realized that I will be there with your exes. That’s going to be awkward.”

Kara put her fork down, “It will not be awkward unless you make it awkward. You don’t have to worry about, Lucy because you know how we are. You don’t have to worry about Dahlia because we are not like that. Sara on the other hand, she may or may not be a problem.”

“Does Sara know that I am your secret admirer?” Alex asked hesitantly.

Kara sighed, “She does know that you are my secret admirer. She also figured out that we were together again.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm, “I honestly hope she will be okay with the two of us. I know how much you two mean to each other.”

Kara smiled tentatively, “As long as I am happy, she will be happy. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know; I was kind of hoping that I would spend it with you. If you have other plans, then maybe I can see you later.”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, we are spending the day together. Then we are going to get cupcakes, and you are going to head to mine. I want you there when everyone arrives. I want them to see us together. You’re my girlfriend and I want everyone to know.”

Alex blushed, “If you put it that way. Then I like it.”

They finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, followed by them cleaning up the candles and the rose petals. Kara helped change the sheets on the bed and threw them into the hamper in the laundry room. Once the apartment was back to normal, and the evidence of their night together was cleaned up the couple decided to take a shower together. Luckily, Alex had put some of Kara’s things back in her drawer so she could have under clothes. A couple of shower orgasms later, they got out of the shower and got dressed.

“So, before we head over to mine, we need to stop by the store so I can pick up some snacks and stuff for tonight,” Kara told Alex as she finished toweling off her hair.

“Yes, dear. We’re actually hanging out with friends, I never thought that we would do this, not so soon anyway.” Alex rambled.

Kara walked over to her lover and kissed her on the lips, “It’s called being happy, Alex. Get used to it, because we are happy and always will be.”

“I like the sound of that.” Alex blushed, “I am extremely happy with you. I have a question, though.”

“What question is that?”

Alex worried her bottom lip, “How are we going to do this at work? Lucy, is your handler now, so what does that mean for us?”

Kara brought her hand up to touch Alex’s cheek, “Nothing is going to change with us. Just because, Lucy is my handler, doesn’t mean anything. Are you saying that you want to go back to being my handler?” She asked.

Kara didn’t think about that aspect, she really liked Lucy being her handler, the developed a routine and a rapport with each other. She didn’t want to push Lucy aside for Alex, that would cause a lot of friction between the two of them.

Alex shook her head, “No, I wouldn’t do that to Lucy, she is doing a great job. Besides, I like it better when I get to patch you up and touch you. You have something good going with her, even though she does bribe you with candy.”

Kara put her hand down, “She does not bribe me with candy. She only gives me candy for a job well done.” She smirked.

“That’s what they are calling it now. Come on, let’s get ready to go, we have to stop by the bakery and then go to the store.” Alex reminded her girlfriend.

Kara clapped her hands, “Yes, because you’re coming to game night!”

The couple left Alex’s apartment and ran to the places that they needed to go. Kara enjoyed doing these little things with, Alex. They were like a real couple, shopping together, running errands together. When they were in their relationship before, they didn’t really do things like this, Kara realized that she liked it. They made their way back to Kara’s apartment with about an hour to spare. Alex helped bring the bags in and set them on the center island, they worked as a team to put all the snacks and stuff in the bowls.

“What about food?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “We will have our usual pizza and potstickers and if they want something else, we call and have it delivered. Have to be careful with Dahlia, though, she has a food allergy.”

Alex was intrigued, “Does she? What is she allergic to?”

“It’s a little weird, but she is allergic to tomatoes, so we have to get a pizza specifically designed for her,” Kara answered knowingly, before ordering the pizza and the potstickers. The order was placed and Kara made her way over to where Alex was sitting and stood in front of her.

Alex grabbed her by her belt loops and pulled her closer so that she was standing in between her legs.

“You haven’t been able to keep your hands to yourself.” Kara teased.

Alex smiled, “I can’t help it if you are so touchable. I’ve been without touching you for far too long. So what games do you play during game night?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, “We play anything from Pictionary, taboo, poker, twister, black jack 21, Clue, Apples to Apples, truth or dare, and never have I ever.”

Alex looked confused, “What is never have I ever?”

“Well, we take turns saying, ‘Never have I ever’ and if the person had done it, they have a drink and if not, they don’t drink,” Kara explained.

“Oh, how many times have you played that game?” Alex asked curiously.

Kara blushed, “More times than I can count. It’s our fallback game when we are completely done with all the other games. Then we spend the night watching a movie or something until everyone either goes home or passes out.”

Alex pulled Kara close, “So, it’s one big slumber party. Who always sleep with you?”

“Do you even have to ask that question? It’s usually Sara and Dahlia, or sometimes Sara and Lucy, or me and Sara. It’s Lucy, if James leaves early, but most of the time they sleep in the living room. I have blankets and stuff set up for them. Why do you ask?” She started playing with the hair on the back of Alex’s neck.

“Just curious. Who is going to share your bed tonight?” She looked at Kara.

Kara bit her lip, “I don’t know, maybe Sara or Lucy and possibly Dahlia.”

Alex squeezed Kara’s ass, “Really?”

“No! You will be sharing my bed tonight. That’s if you want to stay the night.” Kara amended.

She really hoped that Alex would spend the night, that way, there would be no awkwardness with Sara and Dahlia trying to sleep in the bed with her. She loved sleeping with them separately but together was something different altogether.

“I’m definitely staying the night. I’ve been away from you entirely too long.” Alex told her honestly.

Kara grinned, “You don’t know the half.” She kissed Alex’s forehead.

There was a knock at the door and Kara used her x-ray vision to see who was at the door. She saw it was the pizza guy. “Pizza and potstickers are here.” She stepped away from Alex and went to the door. Kara opened the door and the guy gave her six pizza’s, which Alex came over and got, and more than a dozen potstickers. The hero tipped the pizza guy and closed the door after he left.

“You have enough food to feed an army.” Alex joked.

Kara put the potstickers on the counter, “We go through a lot of food, especially if, we are going to be drinking tonight. Which we do at every game night.

There was another knock on the door and Kara kissed Alex quickly on the lips, “The guests are arriving.” Kara opened the door and saw Lucy, James, Winn and Vasquez standing there. She ushered them in.

“Alex it’s good that you are here tonight.” Lucy greeted the agent.

Alex smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I get to see what shenanigans you all get up to.”

Winn snickered, “Trust me, you don’t want to see that. These two…” He pointed between Lucy and Kara, “Are like kids sometimes. I’m Winn by the way, I am a friend of Kara’s and you must be Alex?”

“Yes, I am Alex it’s nice to meet you, Winn. James, it’s good to see you too.”

James smiled, “It’s good to see you too, Alex. I’m sure you will fit in well with everyone here tonight.”

“Go sit down. James, you know where the drinks go.” Kara told him as she normally does.

He saluted, “Yes, ma’am.”

The door opened and in stepped Sara and Vasquez, everyone stopped talking as Sara and Alex made eye contact. The atmosphere changed as no one said anything, Kara was afraid of what was going to happen. She prayed to whoever was listening that it didn’t go badly, it’s not every day the current ex-girlfriend is in the room with the actual girlfriend.

“Alex, I’m so glad you can join us. You can keep this one in line over here.” Sara pointed to Kara.

Alex shook her head, “I think that is, Lucy’s job.”

The air was light again after that remark and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She moved to open up the window because she knew that, Dahlia would be flying in at any moment. As soon as she opened the window, Dahlia flew right into Kara’s arms.

“I give it a solid 8.0 she was kind of shaky on the landing.” Sara pretended that she was a judge.

Lucy shook her head, “No way dude, she totally nailed it, I give her a 10.”

Dahlia stepped away from Kara and glared at Sara and Lucy, “That landing was perfect, I was able to stick it.”

Vasquez chuckled, “She nailed it and you have to love the dramatic flair. Then Kara catching her made it even better. I would give that a 10 all the way.”

Kara frowned, “What about me? Don’t I get a number?”

Alex grinned widely, “You are a perfect 10.”

There was a chorus of ‘awwww’ in the apartment and Kara blushed, covering her face. She was secretly happy, that there was no awkwardness between everyone. The last thing she wanted was game night to be filled with tension.

“You know the drill. What game are we playing tonight?” Kara asked.

Lucy smirked, “Let’s play Never Have I…”

“NO!” Dahlia, Kara, and James protested before Lucy could finish.

“Why not?! Alex hasn’t played and if she is going to be a part of the group, then she needs to play.” Lucy suggested.

Kara shook her head, “Absolutely not, anything but that.”

Alex looked scandalized, “Why can’t I play? Are you afraid that I may learn something shocking about you all?”

“I have nothing to hide, I’m an open book.” Sara answered, “I think we should play, you know to find out what Alex really is like.”

“Not gonna happen. Any other suggestions?” Kara asked.

Alex held up her hand, “I think we should play, Kara. I mean Lucy does have a point, you’ve played before, but I haven’t. This is a good way to know each other.”

Kara knew this was going to end badly or it was going to be embarrassing for all parties involved. This was not the game she wanted to play with her current girlfriend and her ex-girlfriends. There were a lot of things that she, Sara, Lucy, and Dahlia had shared in their time together. She had a feeling that this was planned from the beginning.

“I’ll get the tequila and the plastic shot glasses.” Vasquez got up and went to the kitchen to grab the alcohol and the cups.

Vasquez came back with the glasses and two bottles of tequila and placed them on the table. James opened up one of the bottles and poured some of the gold liquor in each glass and pushed it towards the respective person.

“So, with never have I ever, you must have a drink if someone says something that you have done. You can’t lie at all and you can’t plead the fifth, you must tell the truth.” Sara explained looking pointedly at Kara.

“I always tell the truth.” The superhero shrugged.

Sara grinned, “Things might have changed since you are no longer a single lady.”

Dahlia smiled, “I’m ready to play if you all are. Who is going to go first?”

Winn raised his hand, “I’ll go first, never have I ever…called out someone else’s name during sex.”

Lucy, James, Vasquez, Sara, and Alex all took a drink. While Kara, Dahlia, and Winn left their drinks untouched. She’s only had sex with two other people outside of Alex and that was with Dahlia and Lucy. Kara would never do anything like that, to any of the people that shew as dating. Kara poured the tequila into the other's glasses who had to take a shot.

“My turn.” Sara called out, “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Sara and Vasquez were the only ones who took a drink, while everyone watched in earnest. Kara knew about Sara but she did not know that about Vasquez. There was a lot more to the agent than she thought there was. The drinks were refilled and the game continued, it was Alex’s turn.

“Never have I ever had sex with a significant other, while they were on their period,” Alex stated proudly.

Dahlia, Kara, Sara, and Lucy all took a shot. Much to the surprise of everyone else who did not have anything else to drink. Kara blushed after she took her shot and shook her head the alcohol was too strong for her liking.

“Never have I ever gave a blow job.” Kara crinkled her nose as she asked the question.

Lucy was the only one who had taken a shot, while everyone else left their drinks untouched. Then she looked pointedly at Kara. “Why aren’t you taking a shot, missy?”

Kara shrugged, “I never gave anyone a blow job.”

Lucy smirked, “Are you sure about that?”

“A strap on does not count.” She countered.

“Technically it does, so drink up Zorel,” Sara told her.

Kara pouted but took her shot anyways, it burned as it went down her throat, but it wouldn’t have an effect on her because her Kryptonian DNA makes her unable to get drunk. Not like she was able to when she was on those synthetic human hormones. The game continued and the questions got sillier over time. Dahlia was the only one who had the least to drink out of the rest of them, she was on Themyscira and they didn’t really explore sexuality that much on the island.

The game ended and they decided to play Monopoly which everyone seemed to enjoy and of course, they had to tell Kara not to use her powers in order to win. Kara, for the most part, was enjoying herself and she could tell that Alex was enjoying herself as well, which was great, because that meant she would be a permanent addition to game night.

“I want to purchase Boardwalk,” Kara said triumphantly.

Everyone at the table let out a collective sigh of disappointment. Everyone who played Monopoly with Kara knew she would buy up Park Place and Boardwalk and put hotels and houses on them, successfully bankrupting everyone.

Dahlia handed over the card and took the money from Kara “You’re going to bankrupt us all. Why don’t you let other people get those properties?”

Kara shrugged, “I guess because most people don’t want to buy those properties they want to have all the other ones, it’s all part of a successful strategy.”

Sara shook her head, “I think Kara has dreams of being a successful real estate mogul.”

“I totally agree with this. You should have seen her in Professor Luthor’s marketing class, she was a freaking beast.” Winn chimed in.

Lucy laughed, “Bribe her with Sugar Daddy’s, I’m sure she will give you all her properties.”

“That only works with you.” Alex shot back teasingly.

James looked confused, “Sugar Daddy’s? Kara actually eats those?”

“Oh yeah, she loves the taste of caramel.”

Kara blushed, “I know you are not talking, you were the one who got upset because she lost playing ‘Go Fish’.” She taunted.

“Oh dear, I hope you are ready for this. Lucy and Kara are about to act like kindergartners.” Sara joked.

Alex shrugged, “I’m used to this, I see it all the time at work. I think it’s kind of cute, though, even if it seems kind of sexually charged at times.”

Sara laughed, “You see it too? I used to be jealous of their dynamic when they became friends again. When I found out that she was Kara’s handler, it gave me pause, because of how they are with each other.”

Alex shook her head, “You were kind of afraid that they will fall back into a relationship because they were working closely together.”

Sara took a bite of her pizza, “Pretty much. I kind of understand what you felt when it came down to me and Kara.”

“You and Kara are a different type of relationship. You two are special to each other and no matter how you cut it, you and Kara will always be in each other’s orbit. I’m sorry about everything.”

“It’s not your fault. I kind of knew that you two were going to eventually end up together. I’m happy for you both. Kara deserves to be happy and if that happiness is with you, then I am ecstatic. I should hate you right now, but I can’t because I would have done the same exact thing you’ve done. If you hurt her again, I will not be above beating you to death with a shovel.” Sara warned.

Alex chuckled, “I would let you do it.”

Kara and Lucy were still busy teasing and taunting each other unaware of the conversation that was going on between Alex and Sara.

“Dude, you’re the one who told me that you were into Shibari.” Kara teased Lucy.

Lucy gasped, “You’re the one with a silk scarf fetish.”

“I’m out.” Winn had said abruptly.

“I’m right behind you,” Dahlia replied.

Kara and Lucy stopped, “You can’t leave we’re not finished playing Monopoly, and you’re going to miss the movie tonight.

Dahlia smiled, “I need to get back to the island, tomorrow I begin training Shantera and I have to be up bright and early.”

Kara pouted, “Fine, but you have to come back soon okay.” She stood up and walked her friend over to the window.

“I’ll be back soon and you should visit sometime. Artemis would love to see you again, she misses you. We all do, especially your moth-Diana she misses you a lot.”

Kara sighed, “I can’t right now, maybe some other time.”

Dahlia gave her a hug, “I’ll hold you to it.” She turned to the rest of the people, “I’ll see you next time. Alex, take care of her okay?”

Alex smiled, “I definitely will.”

Dahlia left the apartment and Winn followed shortly after then Vasquez left, she had an early day at the office tomorrow. This left Kara, Alex, Sara, James and Lucy in the apartment. The awkward tension from before was there, and it wasn’t a very pleasant tension either. There were two couples and Sara. Kara could feel Sara boring into her and it made her shift uncomfortably.

“I’m gonna go ahead and head out too. I have two tests that I have to study for on Monday. Unlike Kara who has no classes on Monday.” Sara tried to break the tension.

Kara shook her head, “I wasn’t the one who changed their classes and left me alone with Professor Lord. So you can’t complain.”

“I changed because he is a major asshole who grades unfairly,” Sara explained.

Kara scoffed, “Whatever, text me when you get home, and let me know when you get in.”

Kara got up and walked Sara to the door, she completely ignored the eyes that were watching them from across the room. She knew that Sara needed the reassurance that nothing would change between them.

Sara smiled, “I’ll text you, Supergirl. Text me tomorrow and let me know what time, you want to get together.”

Kara returned the smile, “Definitely. I love you and text me when you get home.” She gave her a hug.

Sara returned the hug, “I love you too, Kara. Be careful okay? I’m not happy about your relationship, but since you are happy, I will be happy for you.”

“That’s all I ever ask,” Kara whispered back to her.

Kara watched as Sara opened the door and left. She stood there for a few moments looking at the door. She and Sara would definitely talk tomorrow and she will find out if, Sara was really okay with their relationship. Kara turned and made her way back to the living room, where Lucy, James, and Alex made themselves look busy, putting up the Monopoly game.

“I know you were listening,” Kara told them.

Lucy sighed, “Busted, I told you that she would know.” She punched Alex in the arm.

Alex rubbed her arm, “Don’t start, Lucy. Are you okay, Kara?”

Kara flopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow, “I’m okay, it’s just things between me and Sara seemed to be a little tense tonight. She is heartbroken and it was all my fault.”

Alex sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, “I’m sorry, Kara. I hope that things will work out with you two. I know how much she means to you, and how much you mean to her.”

Lucy sat down next to Kara and put a comforting hand on her lap, “You and Sara will come back from this. It’s hard to watch someone you love, love someone else.”

James held up _The Wizard of Oz_ , “How about we watch some Wizard of Oz? I know how much it cheers you up when you’re down.”

Kara lit up, “You remember?” She asked her friend.

He gave her a charming smile, “You use quotes from that movie all the time. Besides, Lucy may have told me, one time.”

“You’re my favorite.” She looked at Alex, “You’re the best, though.” She kissed her cheek.

Lucy crossed her arms, “What about me? Don’t I get some love?”

Kara leaned her head on Lucy’s shoulder, “You’re my number one, Sugar Daddy.”

“You’re not bothered by that?” Alex asked James.

James shook his head, “Nope, that’s their thing. At the end of the day, it’s me and Lucy.”

Alex grinned, “I like that.”

“I will warn you, though, these two.” James pointed between Lucy and Kara, “They like to cuddle during movies.” He told Alex casually as he put the movie in the DVD player.

Alex shook her head, “I figured that they did.”

The couple’s got situated on the couch and true to his word, Lucy and Kara were semi cuddled with each other. Kara had her head in Lucy’s lap and James was on the other side of Lucy, hugging her close. Alex moved over and put Kara’s legs in her lap, she began gently massaging them. During the course of the movie, positions were changed, Kara now had her head in Alex’s lap, and Kara had her legs in both Lucy and James lap. Kara sighed in contentment as she felt Alex’s fingers in her hair, she was happy and content. The movie was over and Lucy and James were asleep on the couch. Kara got up and put a blanket on them, and turning off the television. She woke up Alex who had also fallen asleep, “Wake up sleepyhead, it’s time for bed.”

Alex rubbed her eyes, “Did I fall asleep?”

Kara smiled, “Yeah, you did. Let’s get in the bed, it’s late.” She whispered.

The Kryptoamazonian helped Alex off the couch and led her to the bedroom, which was separated from the living room. The couple took turns changing in the bathroom and climbed into bed. Kara lay her head on Alex’s chest and draped an arm across her waist.

“Did you enjoy your first game night?” Kara asked.

Alex hummed lowly, “I did enjoy it. You and Lucy were the highlight of the night, you two act like children. How did you two go from lovers to being kids?”

Kara sighed, “It took us breaking up, two years of distance and an awesome dynamic. We may have been good as a couple, but we are a lot better as friends.”

Alex held Kara close, “If you and I were not together and Lucy and James were not together…would you and Lucy try to be together again?”

The superhero shook her head, “No, I don’t think we would. I love Lucy and she loves me, but a relationship between us isn’t written in the stars. If it was meant to be then we would be. I don’t waste my time with ‘what ifs?’ What is with this line of questioning?”

Alex sighed, “It’s just seeing you two tonight, and the fact that you refer to her as ‘Sugar Daddy’, gave me pause.”

“Does it creep you out? If you don’t like it, then I won’t call her that.” Kara told her honestly.

The agent paused before answering, “It doesn’t creep me out, I’ve never heard that term in the context that you use it. When I hear sugar daddy, I think of an older man taking care of a young woman.”

Kara laughed lowly, “The imagery was horrible. She gives me candy, it’s our thing. If you don’t want me to call her that anymore, just tell me and I will. Do you want me to call you that instead?”

“You don’t have to like you said, it’s your thing. I don’t want you to change that, it’s what works for the both of you.” Alex shook her head, “That’s okay, you can call me anything else, but that. Unless you know, we’re having sexy times.”

Kara pinched Alex’s side which caused the older woman to yelp, “I don’t want that going to your head. You’re already cocky enough.”

“You don’t know how cocky, I can be.” She whispered into Kara’s hair, “Maybe, I can fuck you with my strap-on after you give me a blow job.”

Kara gasped, “You did not just use that against me.”

“I did and there is nothing you can do about it.” Alex teased. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“I’m glad you came tonight. I loved being here with you.” Kara whispered.

It was dark but Kara could tell Alex was smiling, “I love being here with you too, even if you and Lucy are a couple of weirdos.”

“I heard that.” Lucy chimed in sleepily.

Alex smirked, “I wasn’t trying to hide it, brat.”

Kara shook her head, “And you call us children. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara. Now sleep.”

Kara didn’t have to be told twice it took her a few minutes before she fell asleep. She was happy and content, things in her life couldn’t have been better, but she had a sense of dread. The superhero didn’t know what it was, but she knew whatever it was, is not going to pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is now part of The Wonderfriends
> 
> This was a little angsty but Sara is a ball of unwell right now
> 
> Lucy and Kara are actual kindergartners
> 
> Something wicked is about to come Kara's way. Wonder what it could be.
> 
> *you know what to do...tell me how much you like it*


	44. The One Where Cadmus Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Kara goes missing and Alex becomes the badass that we know that she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So we are coming down to the final chapters of this story, it has been a wild ride, but it was so worth it.**
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has constantly reviewed, and supported this story, I couldn't have made it through without you all. I love you all to pieces and then some.
> 
> I borrowed dialogue from Supergirl 2x15 with Alex and J'onn. I swear to all that is holy, watching Alex kick dudes ass, did things to me. I love badass Alex, that is all. 
> 
> On to the action...

Alex woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, her stomach rumbled right on cue. She noticed that the bed was empty and got out of the bed in a search for the owner of the apartment. Alex noticed that Lucy was still asleep on the couch, so that meant either Kara or James must have been in the kitchen. To her surprise it was James in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

“Good morning, Alex. Kara wanted me to tell you, that she was meeting Sara this morning.” James greeted her while standing over the stove.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, she was so happy that she was decently dressed this morning, “Oh, okay. Lucy isn’t a morning person, I take it.”

“No, she is not. Usually it takes a lot to wake her up. If Kara was here, she would probably jump on her, to wake her up. Lucy sleeps like the dead.” James stage whispered.

Alex reached for a mug and poured herself some coffee, “I believe it. So you really don’t have a problem with their relationship?”

James took the bacon out of the pan, “I did at first, but once I got to know, Kara and see their friendship. I realized that there was nothing to worry about. They are the best of friends and they love each other. I’m secure in our relationship and there is that level of trust.”

Alex took a sip of her coffee, “I am the same way with, Kara. I love her and I trust her completely, she’s too pure to do anything to anyone.”

“She’s happier and a lot sunnier, now that you two are together again. I know you probably caught a lot of hell from everyone else, but I wasn’t really around when the two of you broke up. So I will not give you the speech.”

Alex put her hand over her chest, “Oh thank, God.”

There was a phone ringing in the background and Alex knew it was hers. She looked at the phone and saw it was an unknown number. The agent picked it up with trepidation.

“Hello?”

“Oh thank, God! Alex, is Kara with you?” Sara’s voice came over the line.

Alex frowned, “No, she was meeting you this morning. Is she not there?”

Sara sighed, “She sent me a text this morning and said that she was on her way, but that was three hours ago! I’ve tried texting and calling her, but it’s been radio silence, since then.”

Dread filled Alex’s stomach, something was not right with this picture, “You haven’t heard from her for two hours and you’re just now calling?”

“I didn’t panic because I thought she had some pressing issue to take care of as, Wondergirl. You know, superhero and all.” Sara snapped back.

Alex paced back and forth, “Let me find something’s out and I will call you back. Keep me posted if you hear anything from her.” She hung up the phone.

She made her way to the living room to wake up Lucy, but saw that she was already up. “Kara didn’t meet Sara this morning.”

Lucy was in command mode, “J’onn just contacted me. We need to get to the office, quickly.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex went into agent mode.

Lucy looked at James, “Stay here in case, Kara comes back. If you hear anything from her, let me know.” She kissed him on the cheek.

The two agents left the apartment and the building and made their way to the DEO headquarters. As soon as they entered they saw everyone in the command center and Director Henshaw was at the helm.

“Director Lane, Agent Danvers as you well know, Wondergirl is missing. There was an alien attack downtown and she was nowhere to be found. We have tried her comms, but we were not successful. We do have her last known whereabouts. Agent Vasquez, pull up Wondergirl’s last movement on the screen.”

“Yes, Sir.” Vasquez complied as she pulled up Wondergirl’s last known location.

Alex looked at the map, “She was on her way to her friends when she disappeared. I got a call from Sara, saying that Wondergirl did not show.”

“What time was this, Agent Danvers?” The director asked.

Alex looked at her phone, “Ten hundred hours, sir.” She answered.

There was a static interference on the television before a strange looking head appeared on the screen. This sent everyone in the command center on high alert.

“We are going to rid the world of all alien life forms. They have caused nothing but trouble since they’ve landed here. National City if for humans only, not aliens trying to live as humans. We want to make National City great again for humans and only humans.” The robotic voice continued, “We will eliminate the aliens, starting with Wondergirl.” A camera panned over and they saw Wondergirl sitting in a metal cage. “We are Cadmus.” The voice finished before the screens went black.

Alex heart was in her throat, those bastards had, Kara and there was no telling what they would do to her. They needed to find Cadmus and fast, Alex knew exactly where she needed to start first, and that was with Lena Luthor.

“We are going to need back up.” J’onn stated softly.

Lucy frowned, “You mean, Wonder Woman?”

J’onn nodded, “The whole damn Justice League. Agent Danvers, I need you to…” He trailed off when he noticed his second in command was missing.

Alex was a woman on a mission she hacked into the database and found the address for Lena Luthor, the time for playing nice was over. She was going to tell her where Cadmus was, if it was the last thing that she did. Alex made her way over to the L-Corp building and made her way towards, Lena’s penthouse. She knocked on the door and tried to wait patiently for the professor to answer. She didn’t have to wait long as she heard the locks unlocking on the door.

“Professor Danvers, to what do I owe this visit?” Lena asked as she pulled her robe tightly against her.

Alex didn’t wait for an invite, “Where is your mother?! Where is Cadmus?!” She nearly yelled.

The professor looked at her confused, “I don’t know where my mother is and I do not know anything about, Cadmus. Why are you asking me?”

“Your mother has Kara and is threatening to kill her along with the rest of the alien population. Now, where is your mother and where is Kara?!” Alex asked again.

Lena shook her head, “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t talked to my mom since that afternoon at school.”

Alex didn’t know if she was lying or if she was telling the truth, but right now Alex didn’t care. What she cared about was finding Kara and getting her back safely before anything was to happen to her.

“If I find out that you are lying and you knew where Kara was, I am coming after you and your life will be made a living hell.” She threatened before turning to leave the apartment.

Alex’s phone started ringing, “Danvers.”

“I don’t know where you are, but you are needed back at the agency.” Lucy’s voice commanded.

The agent rolled her eyes, “I’ll be there in fifteen. What’s going on? Any news on Kara?”

“No, but Wonder Woman, Batwoman, and Superman are here. The only one that is missing is you.”

Alex hung up the phone and hopped on her motorcycle making her way back to the D.E.O. She couldn’t be happy for five minutes, without something happening. It’s like the universe was conspiring against her, to make sure that she was not happy at all. She pulled her bike into the garage and made her way to the office. Alex made sure to stop by the locker room to change into her uniform. As soon as she entered, all eyes were on her.

“What do we have here? How are we going to find Kara?” The agent asked clearly in business mode.

“Alex good to see you again. I have a telepathic link to Kara, if I can tap into that, then maybe I can have a connection to her.” Diana explained.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, “Whatever it takes to get Kara back. I will chase Cadmus to hell and back if it meant we get, Kara back.”

Diana held up her hand, “Let me concentrate.”

_“Kara, can you hear me?”_

A minute had passed and there was still no response from Kara. Diana tried again.

_“Kara, can you hear me?”_

_“Mom? I can hear you, where are you?”_ Kara answered back.

Diana exhaled, “I am able to hear her, she responded, so she may not be completely powerless.”

“Ask her where she is?” Kate asked next.

“ _Where are you my darling, girl? What do you see?”_

 _“I’m in a room, there is blue kryptonite, I think. I don’t have my powers not all of them. I think they made me human.”_ Kara answered.

“They have her in a room that is full of blue kryptonite. She says that she is powerless like she was human.” Diana relayed the message.

Alex was growing impatient, “Can she see anything else? Does she know where they are?”

J’onn put a comforting hand on Alex’s arm, “Alex, calm down getting mad is not going to help anything. Diana is doing the best that she can.”

_“Kara do you know where they took you? Do you know where they are located?”_

_“I think I am in some kind of warehouse. I honestly don’t know. I heard people talking about a virus. They need to get the formula from the Fortress of Solitude.” Kara explained._

Diana shook her head, “They are talking about a virus and they need to get the formula from the Fortress of Solitude. She said they are in some kind of warehouse but she doesn’t know where.”

Alex moved away from J’onn and started pacing, standing around doing nothing, was not doing it for her. She needed to be doing something to save Kara, to bring her back. Alex had an idea, while everyone else was trying to talk to Kara, she was going to use another Kryptonian to help her out. She snuck out of the command center and made her way towards the dormitory. Alex put in a code and opened up the door.

“Kara is missing, Cadmus has her. I’m going to need your help.” Alex told Astra, in lieu of a greeting.

Astra sat up, “What do you need?”

Alex smiled, “I am going to need you to help me find, Kara and bring her home.”

“Do you know where she is? This is a very dangerous mission, Brave One.” Astra warned her.

The agent paced, “Dangerous or not, we need to get Kara back, and bring her home. I knew that they were laying low before they attacked. I went to see Lena Luthor, but she claimed she didn’t know where her mother or Cadmus was. Diana is able to communicate with Kara, telepathically, but that is not helping now.”

Astra watched as Alex paced, “How am I going to help you? I have no connection of any kind with Kara.”

“I am going to tell J’onn that I am taking you out for the day like we normally do,” Alex explained.

Astra shook her head, “This is a fool’s errand, Alex. We don’t know where to begin.”

“I think I know where to start. Are you with me?” Alex asked.

The older Kryptonian smiled, “I’m in, anything to find Kara.”

“I think we got a lead on where Cadmus is.” Lucy’s voice came from behind them, “Really, Agent Danvers? You’re going to go behind our backs to try and find Kara? I thought you knew better than that.”

Alex turned to face her superior, “I don’t want to sit around and wait for someone to magically find Kara. The longer we wait, the more danger she can be in and I don’t want to take that risk. I can’t lose her, not now. I just got her back.”

Lucy smirked, “While you were in here plotting against us, Batwoman was able to capture a person who works for Cadmus. Meet us in the command center, bring Astra along, she may want to be a part of this.”

Alex grinned, “You heard the lady, let’s go to the command center.”

The trio of ladies walked out of Astra’s dormitory and walked the short ways to the command center. As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them, Diana pinned Astra with a hard stare.

“What do we have?” Alex asked ignoring the building tension.

J’onn pointed to the screen, “Thanks to Batwoman, we have a person who works for Cadmus, in containment. We are hoping holding him there will get him to talk.”

Alex scoffed, “He is not going to talk. I have ways of making him talk.” She walked out of the command center and directly to the containment center. Inside was a bald man with a grey uniform on and handcuffed. Alex opened the containment cell and walked in.

“Like I told the other guy who came down here before you, I have nothing to show you, people.” The man stated.

“Yeah, that’s what I heard.” Alex approached him menacingly and punched him in the face. She stepped on his handcuffed hands, “With me, I bet you have loose lips.” She picked him up and pushed him against the wall. “Now where’s Cadmus?!” She yelled as she continued punching the man, before throwing him down on the floor. “Tell me where Cadmus is?” She stomped him in the crotch.

“Alright, alright, they put stuff in my head. That’s all I know, they’ll kill me.” He told her.

That wasn’t good enough for Alex she lifted him up and pushed him up against the other wall and continued to punch him, all of her frustration and hurt was pouring out of her. She felt someone grab her and pull her away from the man.

“Alex stop, get out of here.” J’onn led her out of the cell.

“She’s crazy!” The man shouted.

J’onn turned to the man, “One more word out of you, and she’s the least of your problems.” He told the prisoner in no uncertain terms.

“Come on.”

Alex moved away, “I’m alright, I’m alright.” She tried to catch her breath, “I’m sorry, I was out of line. I just…I just wanted him to tell me something.”

“Alex! He can’t tell us anything if he is dead.” J’onn had told her.

The agent tried to calm herself, “I would have stopped before it went that far.”

J’onn sighed, “You going off half-cocked is not going to help anyone. It’s not going to help, Kara. I know how much you love her, but don’t let that love send you into doing something reckless, Alex.”

“You don’t understand, J’onn I lost her once, I c—can’t lose her again.” Her voice was cracking.

The Martian sighed, “I know, Alex.” He pulled her into a hug, “Maybe, you should sit this one out.” He suggested.

“Sit this out? How can I sit this out? You’re not asking Diana, or Kate to sit this out.” She complained. They had more at stake than she did, just because they are heroes does not give them a special pass.

J’onn clinched his jaw, “Diana and Kate are not as emotionally charged as you are. They have more at stake than you do, but they can see clearly, where you cannot.”

Alex sniffled, “How do they have more at stake than I do? I love Kara, she’s my soulmate.”

“Kara is Diana’s daughter, regardless of who raised her, she is her child. Kate is her aunt, she’s known Kara since she was a little girl, the same as the others. They want Kara’s safety above anything else.” J’onn rubbed Alex’s back soothingly. “You are going to have to sit this one out. I’m sorry, Alex.”

The agent sighed, “I’m sorry too.” She broke the hug, “I am going to take Astra out for the day, you know to give her some fresh air.”

J’onn smiled, “I think she would like that. Oh, and Alex, don’t do anything that could endanger yourself or Astra.”

Alex frowned, “How?”

“You forget; I can read minds.” He told her.

Alex looked sheepish, “Right, I forgot that was a thing.”

Alex left the containment center and made her way back to the command center where Lucy, The Justice League, and Astra were talking. The tension in the air was so thick, Alex could have probably cut it with a knife. Diana kept sending glares towards Astra, and vice versa.

“I’ve been asked to sit this one out. I am going to take Astra out for the day.” Alex looked at Diana, “Please let me know if you’re able to find, Kara.”

The superhero approached Alex, “I know you care for my daughter, very much, and that you love her. Don’t do anything that would put you in harm’s way. It would hurt my, Kara if anything was to happen to you.”

Alex let out an audible sigh, “Just bring her home, okay.”

When nothing else was said Alex took Astra and led her out of the building, with Lucy hot on her heels. Little did they know that they had company.

“Alex wait.” Kate’s voice called from behind the small group.

Alex turned around, “What is it, Kate? If this is about Maggie, then I don’t have time for it.”

The woman sighed, “It doesn’t have anything to do with, Maggie but with Kara. I can use some of my contacts at NCPD, to help with finding Cadmus, but I don’t need you to be all ‘Dora the Explorer’ about this. We want Kara unharmed and alive, she is our top priority.”

The agent was getting pretty tired of hearing this, she knows and she does not need to be reminded, “I won’t do anything stupid. I have Director Lane with me, what possible trouble can we get into?” She asked clearly annoyed.

Kate smirked, “I know you, Alex, trouble is your middle name.”

Lucy scoffed, “I thought it was badass, but that is neither here nor there. I suggest you go back before they come looking for you. We got this.”

The hero walked away with a flourish leaving the group alone in the parking garage. Once she was out of sight and out of earshot they began talking again.

“So what’s the plan?” Lucy asked.

Alex smirked, “We use the NCPD equipment, find out about any roundups and use that, to try and find our way into Cadmus. Simple as that.”

Astra frowned, “Won’t that cause you to lose your job, though? You disobeyed a direct order.”

The agent shrugged, “I doubt that J’onn would fire me, I am a valuable asset. Let’s go, we have some detective work to do.”

“Does this actually involve a former detective?” Lucy asked as she got into the SUV 

“It sure does.” As soon as Alex got in the car she pulled out her phone, “Hey Maggie, it’s time for you to get back in the habit.”

“Danvers, I thought you would never ask. I’ll meet you at mine in half an hour.” Maggie told her.

Alex smirked, “I can’t wait.” She disconnected the phone and pulled out of the DEO parking lot. They were going to find Kara and get her back, if it’s the last thing that they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus is here
> 
> Alex is being a badass, what exactly is her plan?
> 
> Astra being useful 
> 
> Justice League making an appearance and the battle beings *grins wildly*
> 
> Where is Kara? That is the million dollar question.
> 
> Let me know what you think...


	45. The One Where You Don't Fuck with Kara (Or The One Where Alex and Diana are complete and total badasses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is locked in Cadmus where Lillian Luthor is trying to do bad things to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for each of your comments and kudos, it means a lot to me, and it encourages me to continue writing. I love each and every one of you. A lot of love to the ones who have been here since the very beginning, and love to those who are just now discovering this story. Keep them coming, I love hearing what you have to say.
> 
> Sorry for posting this late but I had to do a lot of revision to this chapter, it was going to end with Kara having amnesia, but I changed it because you've already had too much angst with Kalex. I didn't want to put you through that again. This chapter is also written differently because there was so much going on in this chapter, and I thought it would fit better, then trying to write each chapter individually. The next chapter will be back to the regular format.
> 
> Dialogue is borrowed from 2x15 because of badass Alex. I suck at writing action scenes but I hope it comes off as enjoyable.
> 
> **Also, there is slight torture in this chapter, read at your own risk**
> 
> Alright, enough rambling and on to the story....

Kara could no longer hear Diana, everything was silent, the only thing keeping her company now is the eerie blue glow of kryptonite. She could hear people outside of her cage talking and walking by, but they were speaking in a way that she could not make out, what they were saying. The kryptonite felt like it was draining her of all her powers, she hoped that someone, anyone would come and find her and rescue her. Kara sighed in defeat, her life was over, she was going to die. All she could think about was the things that she didn’t get to say to Alex, how she didn’t get a chance to make peace with Diana, Kate and Clark. She didn’t get a chance to see if her relationship with Sara was okay, this is how her story ends, trapped in a room full of blue kryptonite, powerless, and alone. She tried to reach out in her mind again to see if she can talk to Diana.

 _“M-Mom?”_ Kara stuttered, it felt foreign to call her that, but she was her mother for the most part.

 _“Kara, my darling. Are you okay?”_ Diana responded.

 _“No, I’m not. I—I want to tell you how sorry I am for the way that I treated you. I understand now that you were trying your best to protect me. I hope you can forgive me and that you are not mad at me.”_ She tried to implore how sorry she was. Kara thought about the times that they spent together, when she was growing up. How Diana would teach her about the Amazonians and their powers. How Diana would come and see her, and take her out for the day to Themyscira to see Artemis and Dahlia.

_“I could never be mad at you, my darling. You were upset and I understand that, no matter what you do, I would never stop loving you. You’re my daughter and always will be.”_

Kara felt the tears trailing down her cheeks, she made no move to wipe them away. Her heart was breaking for herself and for everyone else involved.

 _“Tell…tell Kate that I forgive her too and that I love her. Tell Alex, that I love her and I hope she finds the happiness and the love that she deserves. Tell Clark, that I forgive him, and that I love him. He was only trying to do what was best for me, too.”_ She wrapped her arms around herself.

 _“Kara, you will be able to tell them this, when you see them. We are going to find you and we will save you. Please don’t give up hope, you are my daughter, the granddaughter of_ _Hippolyta and Princess of Themyscira. You are, Wondergirl._ Diana tried to reassure her.

Kara could hear the door open as light filtered into the room, she was hyper-aware of what was going on. A woman approached her cell a woman she recognized as Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor’s mother.

“Look at you all weak and human. Just the way I wanted you. What do you have to say for yourself, Kara Zorel?” The woman asked with venom dripping from her words.

Kara looked away, “Why am I here? What do you want from me?”

Lillian laughed, “To get rid of all the aliens in National City and then possibly the world. I’m going to need your blood to help me do it. Now, are you going to give me your blood willingly or do I have to take it by force? You’re powerless, so I would think twice, before making a decision.”

The superhero was faced with a conundrum, if she fights she is screwed, if she goes willingly she is screwed, “Fine, whatever.” She finally agreed to it.

 _“Kara, what is happening?”_ Diana’s voice questioned in Kara’s mind.

 _“They’re getting ready to take my blood. Please hurry.”_ She pleaded in her mind.

Kara found herself being removed forcibly from her cell and being grabbed by two guards. They led her down a dark corridor and down a series of hallways, until she reached a room that looked like it belonged to Dr. Frankenstein. She tried not to panic but it was hard as she was still powerless, she was pushed down on the table and strapped down. This was going to be the end of her life as she knew it.

_***_

 

Alex, Astra, and Lucy had met Maggie at her apartment, it took less than half an hour, but they were ready to get Kara back. Alex was antsy and on edge, every moment wasted was a time that they could find Kara. She had so many questions going through her head, that she needed, no wanted to have answers to. The sooner they find Kara and take down Cadmus, the better she would feel.

“Danvers, I see that you brought the rest of the Spice Girls.” Maggie joked as the three women approached her.

Alex shook her head, “You couldn’t come up with anything better than that, Sawyer? You know, Lucy, this is Kara’s, Aunt Astra. Astra this is my friend Maggie Sawyer, a former NCPD detective.” She introduced everyone.

Maggie looked confused, “Kara’s aunt?”

“I am Astra from the planet Krypton. I am Kara’s aunt from her biological mother’s side.” She explained.

Maggie nodded her head, “Kara has one weird family tree.” She unlocked her door, “Come on in, I have some equipment that we can use to help us.”

Everyone followed Maggie into her apartment, Alex had been here before plenty of times, but it looked like she had, even more, bonsai trees than before. She wondered how Kate dealt with all of this.

“Alright, take a seat at the table. I gotta get the police scanner and set it up.” Maggie disappeared into another room.

Alex’s phone rang and saw that it was J’onn calling her, “Danvers. Is she okay?”

“We may have a lead on, Kara. She is in a warehouse somewhere. They are getting ready to take her blood. That’s the last thing Diana had heard from her.” J’onn answered.

Alex sighed in frustration, “That doesn’t help anything. We need other things to go on at the moment, and half conversations with, Kara is not going to help anything. I gotta go, Astra is about to get into some trouble.” She hung up the phone.

“That was J’onn? Did they find anything about Kara?” Lucy asked.

Alex put her phone on the table, “She is in a warehouse somewhere.” She didn’t want to relay any other information.

Maggie came back with the equipment needed and set it up on the table. She set up her laptop and made sure that it was tuned to the right frequency.

“Look at you being all MacGyver over here.” Lucy teased.

Maggie chuckled, “You’re a little too young to know who MacGyver is, he is way before your time.”

Alex scoffed, “I think he’s way before your time too.”

“I don’t know who this MacGyver is, but is he going to help us find, Kara?” Astra asked.

Before anyone could answer there was static coming across the police scanner. Alex held up her hand to silence everyone. They had their first breakthrough, there was a police officer pulling over an alien under the Waterson Bridge.

“That’s our cue, let’s mount up,” Alex told them, leaving no room for argument.

The group of women left Maggie’s apartment and made their way down to Alex’s SVU, they were in full on business mode. The drive to the bridge wasn’t too far away coupled with Alex driving like a bat out of hell. They arrived to see a police officer talking to an alien, and arresting him, before the man was put into a black van.

Alex stepped out, “Officer, I think that man needs some help.” She proceeded to punch the police officer out cold.

Lucy and Maggie went to the black van where they fought off the two guys and Astra opened the van door and pulled out the alien. He tried to thank them but they did not care, and told him to go away. Alex opened the van door and plugged in her GPS to download the coordinates of where the van has been. She grinned when she was able to download the information on Cadmus. The agent hopped out of the van where she was met with the trio of ladies.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Maggie asked.

Alex grinned, “Yup, I sure did. Thanks, everyone, you were great.”

“So what do we do now, Alex?” Lucy asked. “Do you want us to go with you?”

The agent shook her head, “Nope, this is something that I have to do alone.”

“This is a bad idea, Alex. You can’t go in there and expect to go against them without some kind of backup.” Astra tried to reason with her, “Besides I am a Kryptonian, I may come in handy.”

Alex grew frustrated, “I know you want to help and all, but I need to do this. I want to be the one to save, Kara.”

Maggie sighed, “Alex, I get it. You want to save the day but you don’t know what you’re up against. You have all of us and Diana and Kate in your corner, don’t forget Kal-El. Don’t you think that maybe…I don’t know; Diana would want to rescue her child?”

Astra scoffed, “Kara is not Diana’s child! She is my sister’s child.”

Lucy held her hand up, “That’s neither here nor there, Diana should be in on this, she is Kara’s mom regardless of what happened. I can’t believe I am actually saying those words.”

Alex understood what everyone was saying, and maybe they have a valid point about having Diana help rescue, Kara. This could maybe help Diana and Kara mend the rift between the two of them. She hated it when people were right about situations, she can’t go in there by herself, because she does not know what they are up against.

“Fine, whatever. We’ll go back to the D.E.O and tell them what we know. So we can plan how to get Kara back.” Alex relented, “Let’s go.”

It didn’t take long for the foursome to make their way back to the DEO with the information that they found. J’onn sent Alex an impervious look, letting her know, that she was going to face consequences for her insubordination.

“Good job, Alex, and company,” J’onn told her proudly.

Kate looked over and saw Maggie standing next to Lucy, “Maggie, what are you doing here?”

Maggie smiled, “Let’s just say, you’re not the only one with many talents.”

“Can we worry about that later? Right now we need to find my daughter.” Diana reminded them before she felt like she was going into some kind of electric convulsion.”

“Diana!” Superman called as he caught her before she hit the ground.

“I—I’m c-connected to Kara; she is being shocked.” She stuttered out.

“Can you break the connection from her?” Alex asked.

Diana breathed deeply, “I don’t know if I can, but she is alright for now. We need to get her now, there is no time to waste.”

The DEO agents and The Justice League came up with a plan to go rescue and bring Kara home. Alex led up the team and briefed them on the mission at hand, the Justice League would be in charge of getting Lillian and her people, while Alex and company were in charge of getting Kara, out of their grasps. J’onn and Maggie would stay behind to run the command center and let them know what was going on.

“Bring our girl home.” Was the last thing J’onn had said before everyone departed.

_***_

Kara was strapped to the table and every so often she could feel the electric shock go through her system. There was nothing she could do, except feel it, because she was powerless, thanks to the blue kryptonite sphere that they had near her. The pain was excruciating she hoped that they would come and find her.

“You are a resilient one, Kara Zorel. I underestimate you, most people would have buckled under this kind of torture, but you are a rare breed.” Lillian taunted the hero.

Kara glared, “It’s pathetic that you have to make me powerless to get what you want. You’re nothing but a coward, and you are going to end up in a cell next to Lex. You crazy bitch.”

Kara knew that was a bad move by the jolt of pain that she felt through her body. She has always been told that she had the heart of a hero, even without her powers. The Kryptoamazonian, needed to be that hero now, until the others can come for her. The power stopped and Kara released her breath. She watched as Lillian brought a needle to her arm and stuck it in without warning. Kara cried out in pain as she felt some of the blood being drained from her body.

“Relax, Kara. I’m not taking much, whatever you lose, I can always replace it with something far more superior. I don’t have to kill you, I can make you into a weapon, a powerful weapon of mass destruction. You think you would be a God among mortals now, you would be so much more. You can have it all if you join us. Then maybe I could get my daughter to fall into line. Lena is quite enamored with you.” Lillian explained as she finished taking, Kara’s blood.

Kara frowned, “Your daughter and I don’t have _that_ kind of relationship. We were professor and student at best. Why go through all of this trouble? Why make her do something that she doesn’t want to do?”

Lillian chuckled, “You silly girl, she could continue my work. My son is locked up in prison and cannot carry the Luthor name. Lena, on the other hand, can carry on the name, and bring us the notoriety that we had before. It’s a win-win.” She all but gloated.

Kara tried her best to fight against the restraints holding her down. She needed to find a way to get out of here, but with her lack of her powers it would prove to be difficult. The superhero prayed to the deity above to listen to her prayers. She looked down and saw another needle being pushed into her and it contained what looked like Kryptonite. Kara struggled and tried to fight against the needle but was not successful. The only thing she could do was watch as the green liquid slowly made its way through the tube.

“Back away from my daughter!” Diana yelled as Kara struggled against her restraints.

Kara smiled, “You came for me!”

Diana smiled, “I’ll always come for you, my darling girl.”

A fight broke out and Kara watched as Wonder Woman single-handedly started taking out all of Lillian’s people, along with Batwoman, and Superman. Kara couldn’t believe that they were all there protecting her when she had been so awful to them all. Lillian tried to escape but she was not successful.

“Let her go!” Alex’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

Lillian smiled, “You don’t threaten me. What are you going to do? You are no match for my men.

Alex smirked, “You really think that I would walk into the lion’s den without a whip? I planted ten hydro-particle mines all over this facility. Stop the machine and let Kara go.”

“You’re lying.” Lillian challenged her.

Alex pulled out the detonator, “Want to bet?” She pushed the button causing an explosion.”

While she was doing that, Lucy and Astra worked to free Kara from her restraints. Astra made sure that she removed the needle from her arm first before taking the restraint off. Lucy took the other one off and removed the nodes from Kara’s head. She was careful she did not want to send any more electricity through her body. Kara’s adrenaline was running low and she passed out oblivious to everything going on around her.

“Get her out of here now!” Alex commanded.

“Stop them!” Lillian screamed as Alex set off another set of the bombs.

Wonder Woman stepped out of the flames pissed as ever. She was not one to cause harm to human’s but this woman harmed her daughter. No words were exchanged as the two women began to fight. Lillian gave as good as she got, but Diana gave more than enough, completely immobilizing the woman.

“Why do you care so much about that, alien?” She spat the last word, “She is nothing but a menace to this earth, like all the other aliens.” Lillian wheezed.

Wonder Woman picked her up, “She is not an alien! She is my daughter an Amazonian princess, I will always protect her.” She threw Lillian against the wall. “You are nothing! Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you, here and now.” She shouted as she approached the woman lying on the ground.

“Heroes don’t kill, Wonder Woman. You know that and I know that.” Batwoman’s voice came from behind her.

Wonder Woman turned to face her, “She tried to hurt Kara, tried to kill her. Her life is not worth living.”

“You think this is the end? This is only the beginning. Your daughter and the whole alien population in National City will be wiped out.” Lillian choked on her blood.

Wonder Woman brought her boot down on her chest, “Not today.” She turned and looked at Kate, “Let’s go.”

The DEO agents and the NCPD stormed into the warehouse to take Lillian Luthor away. Wonder Woman and Batwoman made sure that all of Kara’s blood was removed, and the machines were destroyed. They were about to leave when they were met with what looked like a Cyborg version of J’onn with Kara in his arms. Wonder Woman and Batwoman watched as Superman and Astra tried to take him out. The cyborg dropped Kara mid fight and she was free falling, Kate flew up and caught her, before she could hit the ground. Wonder Woman joined the fight against him and she used her bracelets of submission to stun the cyborg and send him careening to the ground. She let Astra and Superman handle him as she ran over to Kara who was being carried bridal style by Kate. The caped superhero made sure that her head was cradled, as she walked over to Wonder Woman and Alex.

“I—is she…?” Wonder Woman couldn’t finish the words.

Kate shook her head, “She is still breathing, barely, though. We need to get her back to the DEO and find a way to recharge her cells.”

Alex looked at the limp body of her lover, “Please, come back to me, Kara. I can’t do this without you.” She whispered softly in her ear.

Superman came over, “I’ll fly her back to the D.E.O.” He told the group as he gently took Kara from Batwoman’s hands.

“We’ll be along in a minute; we have to clean up here. Get Lillian back to the police station and do something about that cyborg over there.” Lucy’s voice chimed in. She was unable to look at Kara.

Alex watched as Superman and Astra flew away along with Diana and Kate in tow. She commanded her team to gather anything that they can, so they could take it back to the D.E.O. Her heart was not in it though all she could see was Kara’s unmoving body and how pale she looked.

“She is going to be okay, Alex. This is Kara we are talking about, she’s a fighter.” Lucy tried to reassure the agent.

Alex tried her best not to cry, “I know, but seeing her like that, even if she is the girl of steel or Amazonian she is still a human. I can’t lose her, Lucy…I just can’t.”

Lucy put a comforting arm around Alex, “Let’s get you back to the office. I think you would feel better if you saw her.”

The agent and the director made their way back to the helicopter that was waiting for them. Alex gave one last look at the warehouse and pushed the switch causing the entire building to go up in flames. She felt oddly satisfied as she watched the place burn, she would have to have words with Lillian, to see if she knew where her father was. The ride back to the D.E.O was pretty swift, just the way Alex had liked it. As soon as they were let out on the helipad, Alex made a beeline to the command center.

“Where’s Kara? Is she okay?” Alex asked J’onn.

J’onn nodded, “She is okay, she is in the sun room. She had a lot taken out of her today, her Kryptonian cells need to charge. The blue Kryptonite stripped her of her powers for who knows how long. Kara is basically human right now until she can get enough yellow sun.”

Alex looked around and saw a few agents milling about but the superheroes were all absent, “Where is everyone?” She asked.

“Wonder Woman and Superman are in med bay with Kara, which was pretty much a given. Kate is with Miss. Sawyer and Lucy is with Astra and Vasquez.” J’onn answered.

Alex was confused, “Why isn’t Astra with Kara? She is her niece after all.”

J’onn sighed, “She may be Kara’s aunt, but Diana isn’t too keen on her being around, Kara right now.”

Alex tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at the two women’s behavior. They should be getting along for Kara’s sake, they are family, in a roundabout sort of way. Kara had a dysfunctional family, but her family was there for her. Alex’s phone started to ring and she was that it was Sara, she forgot all about the other woman. She was probably worried sick about her.

“Hey, Sara. Sorry, I didn’t get back to you sooner.” Alex greeted the young woman.

Sara wasted no time, “Did you find Kara? Is Kara okay? Was she hurt?” She started asking a series of questions.

Alex sighed, “Kara is fine, we found her, some bad guys took her. She is okay, just resting.”

She could hear Sara sigh in relief, “Thank goodness, I was worried about her. Are you sure she is okay? Can I come and see her? Is she at the hospital?”

“She is resting in a secure area, when she comes to, I will bring her home and you can see her then.”

“Okay, give her a hug for me, okay?” Sara asked.

Alex smiled to herself, “I will. We will see you soon.” She hung up the phone.

The agent made her way to med bay to see how Kara was doing. She looked through the glass windows and saw Kara unmoving on the sunlamp table, Diana was holding her hand, and she could see the dried tear tracks on her face. Alex steeled herself and made her way into the room.

“How is she doing?” Alex asked.

Diana used a hand to wipe her cheeks, “No change, the doctor comes in and writes stuff down, but they don’t say anything. Look at her, Alex she looks so small and frail.”

Alex entered the room further closing the door behind her, “If anything, Kara is a survivor she has your strength, she may be Kryptonian but every bit of her is Amazonian.”

Diana shook her head, “She was tortured, Alex. That is something that is hard to come back from. She may never be the same again. All I wanted to do was to protect her, make sure that she had a normal life and I couldn’t even do that.”

Alex put a comforting hand on the superheroes shoulder, “She did have a normal childhood, and you did protect her, but becoming Wondergirl was Kara’s choice. No one forced her into it, she chose it, because she wanted to do good. You can’t blame yourself for that, Diana.”

“I lied to her, Alex. I lied to her for so long, how can she forgive me?”

The agent looked over at Kara and then back at Diana, “Kara will forgive you. She loves you, Diana. Even though she was still angry with you and upset, she never stopped loving you. You two will get through this, and will be stronger for it.”

The superhero sighed, “I hope you are right Alex. I hope that she is able to come back to me, to us.”

A few more minutes passed by and the room was silent except for the sound of the machines beeping in the distance. Alex continued looking at the woman in the bed, all she wanted to do was to see her beautiful blue eyes, to hear her laugh, and to hear her voice. Her heart was hurting for Diana.

“I’m going to step out for a moment, to see if Clark or Kate want to come and see her.” The superhero told her.

“Okay, I will be here with her until someone comes back. She shouldn’t be by herself.” Alex reassured the older woman.

Diana gave her a grateful smile, “Thank you, Alex.”

Alex watched as Diana left and she took the seat that the superhero had vacated. She held onto Kara’s hand hoping that she would feel the love from her. The movement of Kara’s chest gave her a reassurance that Kara was alive.

“You scared me today, Kara. I thought I had lost you and that I would never see you again. You would have appreciated how pretty badass I was. I’m pretty sure that Lucy was turned on just a little bit.” Alex chuckled lightly at the way, Lucy’s eyes were dazed over. “It was flattering but I only have eyes for one. I only want one and that is you Kara Zorel, maybe one day in the future, we can change your last name. Kara Danvers has a very nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Alex knew that there would be no response to her query, but she couldn’t help but try. Kara’s breathing was steady and rhythmic it brought Alex comfort. The door opened and in walked Kate and Maggie.

Alex gave them a small smile and looked at Kara, “Looks like you have visitors. I’m going to leave you alone now, but I will be back later. Don’t give them too much hell, especially Kate, she worked her ass off to get you today. So did Maggie, if it wasn’t for her, then we wouldn’t have known where you were.” She gave a final squeeze to Kara’s hand and exited the room, leaving Maggie and Kate alone with Kara.

_***_

Kara was in a space between sleep and what some would have called limbo. She could hear people talking to her, but she could not respond. Kara heard every word that Diana had said to her. This made her smile, she had forgiven her a long time ago and she made a note to let the woman know that. Regardless of the situation and what happened, Diana was her protector, she was her mother and she was going to let her know that.

Kara heard everything that Alex had said to her as well, it was sweet and she tried her best to make it back to Alex, to Diana but there was something holding her back. She didn’t know what it was but she wanted to come back to everyone, they needed her and she needed them. She would tell Alex how much she loved her and how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. There was no one else for her, but Alex and she wanted to make sure that, Alex knew that.

“Hey kiddo, you gave us quite a scare today. I didn’t think there would come a time, where I would be so scared to lose you. We would have gone to hell and back, to bring you back to us. I am sorry for lying to you, for all those years, we…I thought I was protecting you. I hope that you can forgive me, and I will do whatever it is, that you need me to do to have your forgiveness.” Kate told her.

Kara could hear the tears in her voice, she would forgive her, for what she had done. They have all suffered enough through the lies, and Kara knew that they would be stronger together.

“Hey you, you gotta come back to us, kid. I don’t know if you can hear us or not but we love you. I love you, you’re like the little sister I’ve never had. You’re this ball of sunshine that came barreling into my life and with that, you have wormed your way into my heart. I miss my biggest cheerleader.” Maggie finished her little speech.

The Kryptoamazonian laughed internally at Maggie’s words, they made her happy, and she knew that the woman actually cared for her. There was a period of silence and everything had gone dark and she felt like she was alone again. Her mind started to drift off into another place and another time.

_Kara was in a botanical garden, there were white chairs on two sides, and there was white material between the chairs. The chairs were filled with all of her friends and family and at the end standing under a wooden arch was Alex in a beautiful white dress with Maggie and Susan by her side, in white suits, and matching fedoras. Kara looked down at herself and noticed that she herself, was in a beautiful white wedding gown, it was strapless with a flowing bodice that was fit for a princess. She held a bouquet of white and blue calla lilies and roses, it was beautiful. The music started and she watched as Lucy, Sara, and Dahlia walked down the aisle, with James, Winn, and J’onn respectively. The wedding march started and she felt Diana take one arm and Clark take the other one. Kara found it a little weird that her mom and her cousin would give her away, but she didn’t question it, she went along with it._

_The closer she got to the alter, the more nervous she became, she was going to be married to Alex for a long time to come. She took her place beside Alex as Diana and Clark both kissed her cheek. Lucy took her flowers and Kara took Alex’s hand._

_“Who gives Kara Zorel away?” The priest asked._

_“Her cousin and I do,” Diana answered. They took their seats in the front row, leaving her and Alex alone, with the priest._

_“Dearly beloved we have gathered her today, to join these two women together, in holy matrimony.” The priest started._

_Kara kept stealing glances at Alex as the priest continued with his words. This was a moment she wished and dreamed about since she could remember. She membered dreaming of a brunette, with amazing brown eyes and her name began with an ‘A’._

_“I understand that the brides have chosen to recite their own vows.” The priest addressed the crowds._

_Kara watched as Alex turned to her, “_ _You have made me feel more_ __ _loved than I ever thought possible._ __ _Today, I give you all that I am, and all that I have. Just as I give you my hand to_ __ _hold today, I give you my heart,_ __ _my faith, my life._ _I choose you today. And I_ __ _would choose you again tomorrow. I would go on choosing you the day_ __ _after, and every day for the rest_ __ _of our lives. You are my once-in-a-_ __ _lifetime. I love you and I too will_ _always carry you in my heart.”_

_Kara tried her best to hold it together as Alex recited her vows in Kryptonese. She was blown away at how proficient Alex was and it made her fall, even more in love with, Alex._

_It was her turn to say hers, “_ _Richard Bach has said, "A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise." You are my soulmate, you are the person who loves me for me, you reveal the best part of me. I love you and I love our paradise.” She recited in English._

_They exchanged rings and waited for the priest to finish what he was saying. The couple kept looking at each other, as the priest finished up. They were waiting for that one particular phrase, that signaled that they would be able to kiss._

_“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest told them._

_They moved in and Alex touched her face, “Come back to me.” She heard her whisper before their lips touched._

Kara woke up with a start and saw Alex looking at her, “And that is how you do it. Welcome back, love.”

Kara sat up and noticed that all eyes were on her, “What the hell happened? Why does it feel like I’ve been hit by a Mack truck?” She asked her voice raspy.

Diana approached the bed, “What is the last thing you remember, Kara?”

“I remember being strapped to a table and seeing kryptonite moving through a tube. Did it get me?” She asked shakily.

The superhero smiled, “No, Astra was able to save you before, the Kryptonite got to you. How are you feeling?”

Kara sighed, “Honestly, I feel like I did before I came into my powers. I feel human again, what happened to my powers?”

“You’re Kryptonian cells were depleted when you came into contact with blue kryptonite. Until your cells are recharged, you are definitely human. You will need to make sure that you are exposed to the earth’s yellow sun.” Astra answered the question, “You’ll get your powers back, but there is no time frame, but they should return eventually.”

Kara chuckled, “It’s another day at the office. Before, I became, Wondergirl. Can I go home now? I want a shower.”

“Everything looks good so you can go home. I’m sure Sara is waiting for you to come home, and I am pretty sure, James is still at the apartment too.” Lucy told her.

Kara looked over at Diana and Kate, “Can you give me a moment with Diana and Kate?”

“Of course.” Everyone said in unison and left the room.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I’ve heard a lot of things that everyone has been saying to me. I’ve taken it into consideration. When I was in limbo or wherever I was, I heard you, both of you. I understand that you were protecting me and after what I’ve been through today, I understand why you both did what you did.” She looked down at her lap then back up again.

“I forgive you for everything, you were trying to protect me, and I am sorry for going all Carrie on you both.” She looked at Kate, “I’m sorry for ruining your relationship with, Maggie. I was angry and upset with you. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me and for that, I am sorry.” Kara apologized to her aunt.

Kate smiled, “I forgave you that a long time ago. I am sorry for lying to you, about everything, and I will do anything to gain your trust again. I know we may not get back to where we were, but I’m hoping to try.”

Kara returned the smile, “I’m willing to try, but lie to me again, I will drop a mountain on you.”

Kate laughed, “Come give us a hug.” She held out her arms.

Kara hopped off the solar bed and ran the few feet into Kates waiting arms. She embraced her and relaxed under her hug. She missed Kate a lot and she missed her hugs, they made her feel safe and secure.

The hug ended and Kate stepped back, “I’ll talk to you later, Kara. I’m glad you are okay.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Kate left leaving her and Diana alone in the room, a silence fell between them, it was comfortable. There was a lot unspoken between them but Kara knew, that they would have to clear the air if they wanted to move forward.

Kara licked her suddenly dry lips, “I want to say how sorry I am, for the way that I treated you after I found out the truth. I was hurt and I felt betrayed, because you lied to me, and the fact that you gave me away didn’t help. I didn’t understand why you did it? Now, I understand why, but why couldn’t you keep me? Why didn’t you keep me? You loved me like I was your own.”

“Sit down, Kara.” Diana pointed to the chair beside her. She waited until Kara sat down before continuing, “I wanted to keep you, Kara. It broke my heart when Clark had told me that he wanted you to have a normal life. He felt that Themyscira wouldn’t be an ideal place for you, especially, if you had powers. I was left with no choice, and decided to give you, a normal human life.”

Kara looked at her, “But why the vitamins? Why give me those? I know it was meant to suppress my powers, but shouldn’t you have told me when I was older, so I could make the decision for myself.”

Diana sighed, “I went back and forth on this for a long time. You seemed so happy growing up like you didn’t have a care in the world. Having your powers and not being able to control them, would have been difficult. You get most of your powers from the earth’s yellow sun and it would be hard for you to control them. The vitamins were for your benefit, to help you until you were able to understand your powers.” She explained.

The Kryptoamazonian shrugged, “I did experience a sensory overload when my powers showed themselves. It was scary, I didn’t know how to deal with them, but you were there to help me calm down. Thank you for sending Dahlia here to help train me, she was a big help, but a small part of me wished you would have come.”

“I didn’t think you wanted to see me, but I was always watching over you. You made me so proud, but what made you decide on, Wondergirl. Supergirl, I could see, because of Clark, but Wondergirl is new.” Diana asked.

Kara blushed, “It was actually, Lucy who came up with that name. It kind of stuck, that’s where the costume came from it was a tribute to you, and they felt that it would have made me feel closer to you. Since you are my mom, it was a tribute to you. They wanted to call me ‘Wondertot’, that would have worked if I was, I don’t know two. Do you like it?”

Diana smiled, “I love it, it’s very fitting for you, Little One. You make the costume look good, and you have your own group of friends.”

Kara laughed to herself, “Yeah, The Wonderfriends. I have three DEO agents, a photojournalist, a computer whiz, a friend who is like a canary, a Green Martian, a former NCPD detective, another Kryptonian, and an Amazonian in a pear tree. We are pretty wonderful.”

“I agree, you definitely are. Seeing them working together to save you, made me so happy. You can take care of yourself, and with your girlfriend and friends in your corner, you will go a long way. You know, you can always join the Justice League, we would love to have you.” The superhero told her.

Kara shook her head, “It would be too much of a family affair, and we would probably end up killing each other. I mean, you and Kal-El fussing over me, every time I get hurt or I go into a fight. Besides, you have The Flash, Cyborg, and Aqua Man. That’s more than enough, besides I don’t want others to think, I get favoritism because my mom is Wonder Woman, my cousin is Superman, my aunt is Batwoman, and my Godfather is Batman. The superhero apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.” She tried to lighten the mood.

The older Amazonian laughed, “Are we okay?”

Kara smiled beatifically, “We’re okay, don’t lie to me anymore. If it’s anything that involves me, talk to me first and we can work on what to do together.”

“I would like that. Is it too much to ask for a hug?” Diana held out her arms.

“Nope, it’s never too much, mama.” Kara fell into her arms and held her close, taking in her scent.

Diana inhaled and exhaled, “You know, you can’t go around calling me that, all willy nilly.”

“I know.” Kara mumbled into her shirt, “But I can do it in private right? When we are among friends?”

“I will make an exception for that.” Diana agreed.

Kara broke the hug, “You know it’s weird, that I am Kryptoamazonian. Sara thought that you and Kal-El were my actual parents.”

“That would have never happened. I like Kal-El but more like a brother. You fell from the stars and into my life, I wouldn’t change that for the world. I love you, Little One.” Diana told her.

“I love you too, mom.” Kara grinned.

The door opened and the two Amazonians broke apart as Alex entered the room followed by Lucy. “Lucy said you should go home and get some rest, you had a difficult day today.”

Kara pouted, “If Lucy said it, then why are you telling me, Agent Danvers?”

Alex grinned, “She thought it would listen if it came from me.”

Kara glared at Lucy, “Coward. Take me home, Agent Danvers.” She turned to look at Diana, “Will you be coming to my apartment?”

Diana gave her a genuine smile, “I will be over later, there are some things that need to be taken care of before I come by, but I will be there and I will cook us all dinner.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

The Amazonian leaned in and kissed Kara on the forehead, “I’ll be there. Now go, get some rest, I’m sure you have friends who are dying to see you.”

Kara stood up, “Okay, okay. I’ll see you later.”

The trio walked out of the room leaving Diana alone. Once they were gone the smile on Diana’s face disappeared. She left the room and went to find Kate, and Clark, they were going to finish off Cadmus. She was not going to let any harm come to her daughter, especially since she is in a vulnerable state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Kara because you will have Alex and Wonder Woman on your ass.
> 
> Lucy and Astra were pretty awesome too, even if they had a small role, but they still rocked.
> 
> Kate and Maggie returned! I bet you didn't see that coming
> 
> Kara had forgiven them and they made up.
> 
> Also, Kara dreaming of her and Alex getting married, and Alex kissing Kara to wake her up. (I hated that they kept Alex out of the musical episode of The Flash. There is no way in hell, that Alex would allow them to take her sister, without her coming along. It's straight bullshit and they missed out on the opportunity to have her sing. Fucking slave owning, fratboy from Daxam. I'm not salty, not in the least little bit. I don't blame you if you get high blood pressure from the amount of salt in this rant.).


	46. The One Where They Are Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with the aftermath of what happened to her at Cadmus and she realized that she and Alex were stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of the road, everyone. I am sad to see this story end but like they say, "All good things come to an end." It has been a joy to write this story and to read every last one of your comments. Especially, those who have read, and commented on each chapter. Thank you for sticking with me through all of the angst. Even the newcomers to this story made it worthwhile.
> 
> I was afraid to post this story because I am a relatively unknown, and not as popular as some of the known Kalex writers. Although this story isn't up to par with theirs, I am proud of it because I took a chance and wrote it. I also realized that this story was not for everyone, or their cup of tea, which is okay. Every reader has their preferences and that is okay as well. Thank you to you all who took a chance and read this story.
> 
> Long chapter is long, but you guys have earned it, for all of the angst I put you through. I hope you enjoy it as I had fun writing it.

Kara returned home and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Sara, James, and Winn. This confused the superhero since Winn was not here when she woke up this morning. Sara was the first one to run up and hug her and Kara returned the hug just as enthusiastically, despite her body hurting all over.

“I was so worried about you! When you didn’t show, I couldn’t help but think the worse. You’re here now.” Sara broke the hug and gave Kara a once over, “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” She asked.

“I’m okay, Sara just a few bumps and bruises, you should see the other guys. If it wasn’t for Alex and Diana, I probably wouldn’t be standing here right now.” Kara told her.

Lucy cleared her throat, “What am I? Chopped liver? I helped to you know.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Lucy helped too. So did, Maggie, Kate, Clark, and my Aunt Astra.”

James smiled, “It’s good to have you back.”

“Thank you, if it’s okay with you guys, I’m going to have a shower and change clothes. Diana will be here later and I am pretty sure Kate and Maggie will be here as well. If you want to go home and do whatever, you can, but you are more than welcome to come back.”

Lucy scoffed, “Like you will get rid of us. You’re stuck with us, Wondergirl, but a shower would be beneficial. I’m sure you and Alex will conserve water by showering together.”

“I’m not one to take advantage of a woman in a weakened state. Kara just needs a shower and some TLC.” Alex answered.

Sara smirked, “I’m pretty sure that you will be giving her all of the TLC she needs.” She teased.

Kara shook her head in embarrassment, “Always the tease, Sara.”

“I don’t want to rush you off, but Kara does need a shower and some rest. I’m sure once you’ve taken care of yourselves, you can come back over.” Alex told the group.

Kara was satisfied when no one argued, she honestly wanted a shower, and to calm down after the events of today. She tried not to flashback to being strapped down to the table and being shocked to death. Her screams are still echoing in her head, the green kryptonite flowing through the tube. The superhero put her hands up to her head to try and block out everything in her mind.

“Kara? Kara, are you okay?” Alex asked concerned by her girlfriend’s actions. She wanted to grab her but knew that would be a bad idea. “Kara, come back to me. I’m here, I’m here.”

Kara moved her hand from her head as she heard Alex’s voice, “I’m okay, I’m okay.” She was breathing heavily, “I’m alright. I…I just want to take a shower.”

Alex helped her towards the bathroom, “I’m going to run the water for you, do you need help undressing or anything?” She asked soothingly as she turned on the shower, making sure the temperature was okay.

“C—can you, get me some clothes and my towel?” She asked while trying to take her clothes off.

Alex nodded, “Yes, of course.”

Kara watched as Alex left the bathroom and she finished undressing. She was still a little unsteady after being on the sun bed, but she eventually found her balance. Kara put one leg in the tub before following it, with the second one. The warmth of the water felt good on her skin and she stood there, just letting it flow over her body. The sounds of the warehouse kept coming back to her, and she closed her eyes tightly, to block it all out. Once the noise in her head died down in her head, she reached for her bath sponge and the shower gel. Kara opened the cap and poured a generous amount on the sponge. She began washing herself trying to scrub away the dirt, the feel of Lillian touching her, the feel of those guys touching her. Kara felt so dirty and so violated, and began to scrub harder and harder. She didn’t realize that she was screaming until Alex came rushing into the bathroom.

“Kara! Oh my God, stop!” She cautiously held Kara’s arm.

“I’m not clean, I’m not clean. I can still feel everything!” She yelled her voice almost hoarse, “They won’t stop touching me.”

Alex stepped into the shower and wrapped her girlfriend in her arms, she didn’t care if her clothes got wet or not. Kara needed her and she was going to be there for her, “I got you, Kara. I got you, you’re safe now. No one is going to hurt you. Listen to the sound of my heart and listen to my breathing.”

Kara listened to Alex’s heartbeat and matched her breathing, she calmed down a little bit and relaxed even more. “I thought…I thought I was going to die. I didn’t think anyone would come for me. I was so bad to everyone.” She began to sob.

Alex began rocking her gently, “We would have found you, Kara. No matter where you are, we will always find you. I _will_ always find you, you’re my other half. What you went through today, was pretty traumatic, but I know you, Kara. You will get through this, we will get through this, you are not alone. You have a family full of superheroes, a whole alien agency, best friends that love you, and a whole island full of Amazonian’s who will go to hell and back, for you.”

Kara tried to focus on everything Alex was saying, she knew deep down, that what she was saying was true. The voices in her head quiet down a little and the warm water had now turned cold. She shivered a little bit as the cold water hit her skin, she could imagine, how cold Alex must be.

“C-cold.” Kara shivered.

Alex let Kara go and turned off the shower. She stepped out not caring that she herself, was dripping wet, and not in a good way either. Alex grabbed the big, fluffy, white towel and held it out for Kara to step into. Kara stepped into the towel and was wrapped up in it.

“I got you,” Alex told her.

Kara stepped out of the tub, “You’re all wet. I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Alex shook her head, “You don’t have to apologize, you needed me. Let’s get you dried off and dressed, hmm. I’m sure you will have a house full of people soon.”

Alex led Kara to the bedroom where her clothes were laid out on the bed. She chose something relaxing, a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. Kara moved away from Alex and sat down on the bed.

“I can get dressed, you can go get dry.” She told her in a robotic tone.

Alex gave her a questioning look but didn’t argue, “I’m going to clean up the bathroom and change out of these clothes. I’ll only be a few moments, okay?”

Kara nodded, “Okay.” She watched as Alex left her alone in her room. She took the towel off and put her clothes on. The voices in her head were quiet and was replaced with calming words, from Diana. This brought Kara a sense of comfort, leave it to Diana, to make things better.

A few minutes later Kara was finally dressed and sitting on the couch flipping mindlessly through the channels. It seemed like nothing good was on, that could take her mind off of what happened today. She was powerless for God knows how long, and she felt more vulnerable than ever. National City will be without a hero for the next foreseeable future, she was human, a human that could be hurt.

“Deep thoughts?” Alex asked as she appeared on the couch, next to her.

Kara sighed, “Deep and meaningful. I’m trying to shut my brain off, it’s hard.”

Alex sat down beside her and enveloped her in a hug, “I know it's hard, maybe you should talk to, Dr. Hamilton. She can listen and help you through this, you can’t hide from this.”

“I know, I never been in this position before, not even with Clark. I’m so used to being Wondergirl, but now, I’m Kara Zorel, human.” Kara lamented sadly.

Alex rubbed her arms, “You are more than your powers, Kara. You lived as a human for twenty-three years, Wondergirl is a part of you, but Kara Zorel is who you are. I loved you before and I love you after. Look at me, Kara.”

Kara turned so that she could see Alex’s face, “Is this better?”

Alex moved her hand to touch Kara’s hair, “You are extraordinary, Kara Zorel. You have been through so much, in such a short period of time. You have the heart of a hero, you believe in others, and you inspire hope. Powers or not, your light shines so brightly, you make people want to do better, to be better. You are one hell of a woman, Kara, and that will never change.” She touched her cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

Kara’s lip wobbled, “You believe in me that much.”

“Always, even before you put on that cape,” Alex reassured her.

Kara leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, “I love you.” She whispered.

Alex’s lips curved into a smile, “I love you too.”

The superhero sighed in contentment as she took comfort in Alex’s presence. She wasn't afraid that Alex would love her less, she was afraid that Alex would not think she was special anymore. Hearing Alex saying those words and the emotion behind them, eased her mind, and her soul. The peacefulness was disrupted when there was a knock at the door. Kara tried to use her x-ray vision when she realized that she was powerless. She got up from Alex’s embrace and went to open the door. Standing on the other side was Lucy, James, and Sara.

“Hey guys, come on in.” She opened the door further to let them in.

Lucy smiled, “We come bearing gifts.” She and James held up two bags each.

“I brought wine.” Sara chimed in after Lucy.

Kara grinned, “I’m sure.” She closed the door behind them.

Kara exhaled softly and made her way over to her family and helped them unpack the bags. There was another knock at the door and Kara excused herself to go open it. This time it was Diana, Kate, Maggie and Clark holding different bags.

“We are here to cook dinner.” Kate supplied cheerily.

Kara smiled, “Come on in, the gang is all here.”

“Not the whole gang.” J’onn’s voice called out.

Kara couldn't help but smile as J’onn, Vasquez, and Astra entered the apartment, their hands full. J’onn placed. a small kiss on Kara’s cheek as he entered the apartment. Kara again closed the door and leaned against it, as she watched her friends, talk and catch up with each other.

“Hey, Little One, are you okay?” Diana asked her.

Kara wanted to lie and say ‘yeah’ but she knew her mom would know, “Not really. I almost died today, and I don't have my powers. It kind of sucks, sometimes I wish I was oblivious to all of this.”

Diana pulled her into a hug, “It’s hard to wrap your head around, but you survived, and I will always be here to protect you. Lean on your friends, they can help you, they love you. They are all here for you, you don't have to go through this alone. Alex is a keeper, though; she went hard for you today. She is your ride or die.”

Kara laughed at her mother’s use of slang, “Please don't say that again. It's embarrassing, I don’t need anyone, to hear you say that.”

Diana broke the hug, “I won't embarrass you. Now stop sulking and go enjoy your friends. They are here to see you.”

Kara smiled a real smile, “Yes, mother.” She sasses before walking over to her friends, no her family. As soon as she approached Sara pulled her aside and led her over to her room. Kara watched as Sara pulled the curtain closed.

“What’s with the shroud of secrecy?” Kara asked.

Sara shrugged, “I wanted to have a moment with you. I would have had it earlier, but you needed, Alex. I am sorry if I have been standoffish, and not being a good friend. I was heartbroken about you and Alex. I thought that you and I could have made it work, but I knew deep down, what we had did not compare to what you and Alex have.” She sat down on the bed, “You’re happy, the happiest you have been in a long time. It looks good on you, just don't forget me okay?”

Kara approached the bed, “Sara, you are my best friend, my sister from another mister. I could never forget you, you’re my always. Just because I am Wondergirl and dating Alex, does not mean you will be left behind. I want you with me every step of the way, you’re my rock, my anchor, and the one who makes me feel human. No matter if I am dating Alex or if you’re dating someone, we are constants, nothing can tear us apart. I love you, Sara and that will never change.” She wanted to make sure, Sara understood.

Sara stood up and pulled Kara into a hug, “I love you too, Wondergirl.”

“Stop making out back there and come do karaoke with us,” Alex called out breaking up their moment.

Sara moved away, “I can't help myself, Kara’s tongue is just too talented.” She winked at Kara.

“This, I already know. I’ve had her tongue a time or two.” Lucy called back.

“I really don't want to hear that. I am traumatized.” Kate called out.

“That's my daughter you are talking about,” Diana replied.

Kara and Sara looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Kara had to admit that she felt lighter after talking to Sara. She knew that they were going to be okay, they have been through worse than this.

“We don't want to keep them waiting.” Kara held out her hand.

Sara grabbed on to her hand, “No we don’t.”

The friends walked around the curtain still holding hands, and sporting faint blushes. They let go and Kara went and sat on Alex’s lap.

“What are those blushes about?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara laughed, “Wouldn't you like to know. Did someone say something about, karaoke?”

The superhero leaned back against Alex as the older woman rested her chin on her shoulder. The smell of food permeated the apartment, she was sure that a whole army would be fed. Having her family around made her shitty day even better.

“I did. You should go first, Kara. Show everyone what your voice is like.” Alex poked her in the side.

Lucy looked at Kara, “Wait? You can sing?! Like actually sing, sing.”

Kate laughed before responding, “Don’t look so surprised, Kara was in glee club. She was also in drama too.”

Lucy looked at Sara, “Did you know this?”

Sara grinned, “Oh yeah, she used to sing to me all the time.”

Lucy crossed her arms, “We dated for two years, and you never once, sung for me. I am hurt.”

“I haven’t heard her sing at all.” Vasquez chimed in, “So I think, our little songbird should get up and sing.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Okay, okay.” She pulled up a karaoke app on her television, using her remote control. “Any particular requests?”

Lucy raised her hand, “How about ‘Right Kind of Wrong’ you loved Coyote Ugly.”

Kara fiddled with her glasses, “Geez Lucy, you can’t keep a secret to save your life.”

“I kept the secret about you...” She trailed off when she saw Diana glaring at her, “Right, so go ahead Kara.

Kara smirked, “I know your secrets too, Lucy. All. Of. Them.” She said pointedly.

“And it starts.” Sara shook her head, “Kara, just go, please.”

“Fine, fine.” She chose the song and the music started up. She felt really strange singing this song in front of her family, especially, her mother. Kara decided to throw caution to the wind and began singing. She danced around the living room, with the remote control as her mic. Everyone was cheering her and dancing along with her. The song was over and she took a bow before sitting back down on Alex’s lap.

“That was beautiful, babe. I have my own personal coyote.” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara blushed before turning to whisper in Alex’s ear, “Maybe, I can give you a private performance, after everyone leaves.”

Maggie cleared her throat, having heard the whole conversation, “So, who is umm…next?”

Kate stood up, “I’m next. I already know what song I want to sing. It’s a classic and I’m sure everyone could relate to this song.”

Kate held out her hand for the remote control. Kara caught on and handed her aunt the remote control. She like everyone else waited for her to choose her song, after what seemed like a million years, the superhero finally found one that she liked.

“I used to sing this to Kara when she was younger, it was one of her favorites, even at a young age.” Kate made sure to tell the story before the music started for ‘All the Things She Said’ by TaTu.

Everyone was pretty much impressed by Kate’s performance even J’onn, Diana and Clark came out of the kitchen to watch. Kara shook her head, she was reminded of the times that she and Kate would jump around and sing this song at the top of their lungs. The song was over and Kate went over and pulled Kara into a hug. This was totally unexpected but she returned the hug anyways. Almost everyone performed a song that reminded them of Kara, which embarrassed her to no end.

Lucy stood up, “This song reminds me so much of Kara. The music for ‘Here Comes the Sun’ started playing. Everyone joined in with Lucy as she sung the song. Kara for her part blushed and hid her face in Alex’s shoulder, she was so not used to all of this attention being on her.

The song was finally over and the color returned back to Kara’s face, “You guys are ridiculous. Is this sing to Kara night?” She asked.

“Of course, darling.” Sara stood up and pointed at Kara, “I’m also going to need Lucy, Alex, and Maggie.” She pointed to the other girls.

Maggie shook her head, “No way! Why do I have to be up there? I NEVER dated Kara, and didn’t have any thoughts of dating her.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “Astra, take Maggie’s place. I know you didn’t date her, but you know.”

Astra walked over and stood next to the group of girls, “Why do I feel like I’m about to participate in a Spice Girls remake.”

Kara looked surprised, “You know who the Spice Girls are?”

Astra laughed, “I know a lot of this world's music.”

Sara chose the song and the beginning chords of ‘My Life Would Suck Without You’ started playing. Kara couldn’t contain her excitement she loved Kelly Clarkson. They danced and sang along to the song. She didn’t care if they were being recorded or not she was having fun and a lot of it. Kara, Sara, and Lucy played the part of _The Unholy Trinity_ from Glee, doing the little dance from their “Say A Little Prayer” performance. The song was over and the group fell into a fit of laughter.

“They haven’t had anything alcoholic yet, have they?” Kate asked.

Vasquez shrugged, “I don’t think so.” She looked at James, “Did they?”

James shrugged, “I don’t think they did if they did then Lucy and Kara would both be five-year-olds right now.”

“Five-year-olds?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, you saw a little bit of it earlier. It’s their thing.” Vasquez said.

Kate leaned into Maggie, “I have got to see this. I’ve seen Kara as an actual five-year-old, she was quite cute and so innocent.”

“I hate to interrupt this moment of fun, but dinner is ready, and I need Kara and Alex to set the table,” Diana called from the kitchen.

Alex and Kara sighed and made their way towards the kitchen where they found all the plates and silverware waiting for them. They went about setting the table while Clark was telling stories about how Kara did not like setting the table, and how she would pitch a fit to get out of it. The table was finally set, the food was on the table, some of it was vegetarian because Diana is a vegetarian and Maggie is one as well. Everyone sat down at the table, it was amazing at how many people could fit at Kara’s table. The food was served and everyone listened in rapt attention, as the superheroes told stories about, Kara.

Kara, for the most part, covered her face in embarrassment at some of the stories. How she would run around naked, after having a bath. How she threw up on Batman and how she used to sass him. She made a mental note to have words with them. Kara looked over at Astra and saw her thoughtful expressions. She could tell that the older Kryptonian was enjoying them as well.

“I know a lot about you now, Kara.” Lucy teased.

Clark chuckled, “Don't get too cocky, Lucy. I have a lot of stories about you too.”

Lucy took a sip of her wine, “Of course you do.” She mumbled.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, except for some brazen aliens trying to blow up the airport. The Justice League, J’onn, and Astra went to go handle it, leaving the young ones behind. Which was just the way the liked it, they could get into all kinds of mischief. First, they needed to clean up which led to a water fight between Lucy and Kara.

“You got me wet!” Lucy huffed.

Kara crossed her arms, “You started it by splashing the dishes in the sink.”

“That was an accident.” She shot back.

Kara gestured at herself, “Accident my ass. You did it on purpose.”

Alex whistled, “Enough, children. Lucy, you go sit in that chair. Kara, you go sit over there.” She pointed to another chair.

“I’m not a child. I don't need to be put in time out.” Kara argued.

James tried not to laugh, “Yeah, you do. If you want to act like children, then we will treat you like children.”

Kara looked over at Alex for a little backup but received none. She went to her chair and sat down, pouting the entire time. The others went back to cleaning up the kitchen and making fun of the two women sitting in the corner.

“I never really understood their relationship.” Vasquez stated, “They used to date, and now, she’s her handler but she is highly flirtatious and hands-y with Kara. And now they are acting like kids.”

Maggie chuckled, “They’ve been like that since I can remember. Used to drive Lois and Clark up the wall.”

Alex took a sip of her wine, “They’ve known each other since they were kids?”

The professor shrugged, “Obviously.” Was her only response.

Lucy and Kara were finally released from their time out and Kara found herself with her head on Alex’s lap and her legs across Sara and Maggie’s legs. Sara and Maggie got to the place where they could coincide with each other. Kate was pretty chill about their friendship, but Kara knew that it had something to do, with the couple returning back to Gotham. Kara tried not to fall asleep as she felt Alex, playing in her hair, it felt good. Being here with Alex made things so much better, Kara’s mind thought back to her dream, the one where she and Alex were getting married. It seemed so real and when she woke up to seeing Alex looking down at her, it took everything in her, to not say that she wanted to marry her. Thoughts of marriage were too soon, though, at least for right now anyways, maybe in a few months or a year from now.

Kara tried to get into the movie but it was hard to concentrate, but she watched mindlessly, anyways. The next thing Kara knew, she was being kissed awake by, Alex. She sat up and looked around to see that the apartment was empty, save for her and Alex.

“Where did everyone go?” Kara asked sleepily.

Alex touched Kara’s hair, “Everyone left a little while ago, you were really tired. Sara said she would talk to you tomorrow. Lucy and James said they will see you later in the week, oh and J’onn called, he told me to tell you, ‘To get some rest and not to worry about anything. Just concentrate on recharging your cells.’ I also have the rest of the week off since I helped rescue you.”

Kara chuckled wryly, “I hope Lucy gets time off too. I don’t even want to be bothered with school right now, I want to sleep and spend time with you.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about school for a while, you have been given a leave of absence for the time being. You’ve been through too much and it may be good for your mental health too.” Alex told her.

The superhero shrugged, “I can live with that. I don’t want to go back and face Lena, I mean her mother did kidnap and torture me.”

Alex caressed Kara’s face, “I know, but right now, let’s focus on the fact that you are here. You are safe, and you are loved. Oh, and Diana made sure that you had a session with Dr. Hamilton, on Thursday.”

Kara sniffed, “Mom worries too much.”

Alex laughed, “You’re calling her mom now. You must have truly forgiven her.” It was more of a statement.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, I did after today, I understand why she lied. She wanted to protect me by any means. You know she asked me to join the Justice League.”

“Oh really, what did you say?”

“I told her that it would be too much of a family affair. Plus, I have my own sort of Justice League, I call them ‘Wonderfriends’.” Kara beamed.

Alex shook her head, “Am I a Wonderfriend?”

Kara kissed Alex’s cheek, “Nope, you’re the Wonderfriend’s First Lady, Dr. Alexandra Danvers.”

“Alex.” The agent corrected her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s all the same. Take me to bed, Dr. Danvers.”

The agent raised an eyebrow, “In which capacity? Do you want to sleep? Or Do you want me to take you in the bed?”

Kara saw the naughty glint in Alex’s eyes and bit her lip, “Take me in the bed until we are both exhausted, and then we can fall asleep.”

Alex stood up and pulled Kara up from the couch, “I can definitely do that and more. You know, I am not one to disappoint.”

Kara followed behind Alex as she was led to her bedroom. Kara pulled the curtain closed behind them, even though, it was just the two of them in the apartment she wanted to be covered. Sara and Lucy both had a problem of letting themselves into her apartment unannounced, she needed to ask Alex if she had a problem about that. Kara would ask about that later as she felt herself being pushed down on the bed.

“Stay put, don’t move, I have something special for you,” Alex told her lover as she pushed away from the bed.

Kara watched as Alex disappeared into the closet this made her confused. There wasn’t anything in her closet that Alex would need to get, unless it was something, that she had put in her closet when she wasn’t looking. The anticipation was becoming too much until Alex stepped out of the closet, sporting a pretty blue, strap-on. Kara’s mouth felt like the Sahara Desert at the moment, seeing Alex in all of her naked glory, save for the extra appendage.

“Do you like?” Alex modeled the toy.

Kara found her words, “I—I love. You must have thought of me giving you a blowjob.”

Alex stalked over to the bed, “Maybe, I have. Maybe, I thought about you, on your knees sucking me off. It’s not every day that someone who is not Maggie or Lois, get to have a superhero under their control. Are you going to talk about it all night or are you going to suck it?” She pointed to her strap-on.

Kara smirked and made her way over to Alex and licked her lips she went to her knees and she had Alex in her direct line of sight, “I’m going to suck you so good, you’ll see stars.”

Alex looked at her, “What’s your safe word?”

Kara smiled, “Supergirl.”

Alex gave her an approving smile, “Good girl. When do you use it?”

“Whenever I want you to stop.”

Alex caressed her cheek, “Will you get in trouble for using your word?”

“No.” Kara shook her head.

Alex smirked, “Then, let’s continue, suck my cock.”

Kara sent a wink her way and stuck out her tongue, she began to slowly lick the underside of the fake cock, never taking her eyes off of Alex. She became bold in her moves and sucked the whole entire length into her mouth, but stopping before she could make herself gag. Kara learned that she had a weak gag reflex when she had blown Lucy for the first time. The moans that Alex was eliciting spurred her on as she felt Alex’s hands on the top of her head. She tried to deep throat the dildo and was successful. Kara switched up her motions to keep Alex on edge, which she was doing successfully.

“You’re so good at this, Kara. I may have to have you do this more often. What do you think, Mia?”

Kara couldn’t say anything but she nodded her head enthusiastically.

“It’s hard for you to talk with my cock in your mouth. I want to come, Kara, can you do that?” Alex asked in a firm tone.

Kara nodded and moved one of her hands from Alex’s hips and moved it in between her legs. She could feel the wetness on the inside of Alex’s thigh, Kara ran her hand up the wet trail, before swiping her finger through wet folds. This moment earned a big moan from Alex which spurred Kara on more. She thrust two fingers in without warning which caused Alex to try and find purchase on Kara’s hair. Kara started moving her fingers out slowly at first but built up a tempo that matched the tone of her sucking. She could hear the moans and the whimpers coming from Alex.

“Oh God, please keep going. Don’t tease me, Kara.” Alex moaned out.”

Kara doubled up her actions she moved her fingers in a come hither motion as she pressed against Alex’s g-spot. It had taken her a few tries to find it in the beginning, now she knew where it was. She removed the silicone dildo from her mouth and concentrated on bringing, her lover over the edge. Kara could feel Alex’s walls squeezing her fingers tightly as if she wanted her to go deeper, and keep her there. Not wanting to disappoint, she alternated between, hard and soft thrusts.

“Oh sh—it, Kara I’m…” Alex screamed out as her orgasm overcame her.

Kara slowed down a little bit but not completely, helping her ride out her orgasm. She felt Alex begin to wobble and Kara removed her fingers to try and steady her, it was going to be difficult since she didn’t have her powers. Kara was able to hold Alex in place, while resting her head, against her stomach. Here knees were a little on the sore side, but it was so worth it, to bring Alex the same pleasure that she gives her.

Alex’s breath hitched, “That was so hot. You did good, Mia. I think you deserve a reward; don’t you think?”

Kara nodded before responding, “Yes…I like it when you reward me.”

“Off your knees, I want to you strip for me,” Alex commanded her.

The superhero complied and started with her shirt, and slowly took it off, making sure to put on a show for her lover. She tossed the shirt to the side, she was happy that she didn’t bother with a bra. Next, she reached for her shorts and began pulling them down, slowly making sure that Alex had a full view of her assets.  Kara tossed them to the side and she was about to take her underwear off but was stopped by Alex.

“I’m not ready for you to take those off yet. Get on the bed and assume the position.” She pointed towards the head of the bed.

Kara wasn’t one to be told twice she climbed on the bed, and put her hands on the bars, of her headboard. She watched as Alex went to her bag and pull out two silk scarves. Lucy wasn’t too far off about, Kara liking scarves, she loved being tied up. It got her off like nothing else, as long as it’s not meant for torture. Kara watched as Alex approached her and she froze completely.

“Supergirl! I…I don’t want the scarves.” Kara spoke up.

Alex’s eyes went wide in realization, “I am so sorry, Kara.” She put the scarves in the night table drawer. “I didn’t mean to freak you out.” She sat down on the bed, “Do, do you want to stop?” Alex asked as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara shook her head, “No, but I don’t want to be held down or tied up right now, it’s too soon.”

“Whatever you need, I’ll give it to you,” Alex reassured her.

The Kryptoamazonian sighed in relief, “Fuck me, Alex, make me forget, please.” She pleaded.

Alex looked at Kara skeptically, “Are you sure that’s what you want? I don’t know, you’ve been through something pretty traumatic today.

Kara sighed, “I know but…I just want to feel right now, is that so bad?”

“It’s not bad, Kara.” Alex held her close, “I don’t want to cause you to feel uncomfortable in any way. I love you enough Kara, and being with me, like this may make you feel for a little while, but what about after?”

Kara knew that Alex had a very valid point, she’s feeling this way now, but what would happen later. She couldn’t rely on Alex all the time to be there for her, she had her job and Kara had both school and Wondergirl. It was an unfair position to put Alex in, but right now she just wanted her.

Kara tried a different tactic, “Sucking you off made me really, horny, and I feel like I am about to explode. So please make me come, the way only you know how.”

Alex was still a little hesitant, but she licked her lips, “I can definitely do that.”

Kara’s skin was already flushed as she felt Alex place lingering kisses on her neck. She could also feel the strap-on on her leg. Kara shut her brain down and tried to enjoy the delicious things, that Alex is doing to her. The panties she has on are now completely soaked as Alex took one of her nipples, in her mouth and began sucking on it. She felt Alex graze her teeth against her nipple and arched up into Alex’s waiting mouth. Kara brought her hands up to Alex’s head and held her there, as her lover’s hand ghosted down her body, to rest between her legs.

“You’re soaked, Kara. Is that for me?” Alex whispered against her breast.

“Mmm..yes.” She moaned.

Alex moved to the left breast and bit down lightly on the nipple causing it to harden at the action. Kara moaned again, and again her panties became super soaked, at what Alex was doing to her. She was no longer surprised at how her body responded to Alex’s touches or anything she does to her. It’s as if her body knows, nothing but her lover’s touch, if anything Alex has trained her body well.

The superhero felt Alex tracing her clit with her finger through her underwear, she was so close to coming, that she had to think other thoughts, to keep her from doing so. She tried reciting the alphabet backward, but it was not working at all.

“I can feel your body trembling, Kara. You want to come, but you are waiting. What’s the matter? You don’t want to come in your panties?” She husked, “They’re already ruined. Don’t hold back, I am trying my best to make it happen.” She rubbed a little harder.

Kara was beyond worked up and couldn’t take the torture anymore, “Oh fuck me!” She cried out as she felt her body explode.

Alex slowed down her movements to allow Kara to ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her body was trembling a little. Alex kissed her way down Kara’s body until she met with the top of Kara’s panties, she licked along the edge, before making her way between Kara’s legs. In an unexpected move, Alex put her mouth to Kara’s center and began sucking the wetness from the material, while running her tongue along her outer lips, making sure she used her tongue to graze her clit.

Kara grabbed the bed as she felt the onslaught of Alex’s actions, it was dirty, but she did not want to stop at all. It felt a little weird to have her panties being used to get her off, the torture was delicious and all thoughts, went out the window as Alex slid two fingers under the soggy material, lightly grazing her inner lips. Kara spread her legs a little more and she could feel Alex’s smile against her pussy. Without much of a warning, Alex teased her dripping hole, before sliding two fingers inside of her. Kara yelped at the intrusion but relaxed more as, Alex’s fingers began moving slowly, in and out of her. The superhero moved her hips in time to each and every one of Alex’s thrusts, the more she canted her hips, the deeper Alex went. Kara grabbed onto Alex’s wrist, because the pleasure was entirely too much, for her body to handle right now.

Alex stilled her fingers and lifted her head up, “Are you okay, Kara? Is something wrong?” Her eyes met Kara’s.

Kara shook her head, “No, it was feeling a little too good. I’m good now.”

The agent didn’t look convinced, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, please keep going. I’m okay.” Kara tried to reassure Alex as well as herself.

Alex kissed her inner thigh and went back to her task, this time, she was careful not to press too deeply into Kara. The Kryptoamazonian found her rhythm and began to move her hips in time, to Alex’s thrusts. The feeling and the sensations felt like a fire was going through her veins, it seemed the closer that Alex got her, the more she could see heaven.

“Oh Rao, you feel so good, Alex. Please don’t stop.” Kara started mumbling incoherently. Her head moving back and forth against the pillow.

After a few minutes and being oh so close to her orgasm, Alex stopped which frustrated Kara to no end. She glared at Alex as she came up for air and wiped her mouth with her hand. Kara made sure to let her displeasure known at this action.

“I’m not going to leave you hanging.” She reassured her paramour as Alex began removing Kara’s underwear then tossed them to the side. “I want to be inside of you when you come.” She lined the dildo sup with Kara’s pussy, using her come as lube.

“Come into me, I want to feel you.”

Alex smirked and slid all the way into Kara until she as buried to the hilt. Kara tensed a little bit but finally relaxed, it’s been a while since she’s been penetrated with anything, other than fingers. She adjusted a little bit and gave a small smile to Alex, “I’m good, now fuck me.” She semi-commanded.

Not one to be told twice, Alex began moving slowly at first, to get Kara used to this before she sped up a little bit more. Kara felt herself being brought to the edge only to be denied again and again.

“I know you want to come, Kara, but not yet. I am in control of this pussy, and you will come when I want you to. Do you understand?” Another thrust.

Kara dug her nails into Alex’s back, “I—I understand.”

Alex hissed in pain and pleasure, “Good girl.”

Kara waited for a few minutes for Alex to start moving, which she did, but instead of hard strokes, they were slow and methodical. Kara’s senses were overwhelmed as Alex’s lips touched hers. It wasn’t rushed or frenzied, it was soft and warm. Alex’s tongue traced along kara’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Kara didn't hesitate to let her lover in, their tongues danced in time, to each thrust of Alex’s hips. Kara moaned into the kiss, wrapping Ken legs around her girlfriend, locking her ankles. This position would give, Alex a deeper access to her, which she did not mind at all. Not one to be a silent participant, she moved her hips in time to Alex’s creating a rhythm that was all their own. Kara felt overwhelmed by what she was feeling, the pressure of Alex against her, the feel of her tongue, just everything that is uniquely, Alex. Kara could get lost in her, but she didn't care, because Alex will always find her.

Kara broke the kiss but continued running her nailed down Alex’s back, she was sure that the woman, would have battle scars.

“I love you, Kara. You’re it for me…I don't want anyone, but you.” She heard Alex whisper in her ear.

“Oh God, I love you too, Alex.” Kara could feel the all too familiar fire spreading from her toes, all the way up to her head. She found it hard to keep herself from coming, “I’m so close, Alex, please, let me come.”

Alex sped up her thrusts but not by much, “Come for me, Kara. Come all over my cock.” She whispered hotly in Kara’s ear.

This sent Kara off like a rocket, she came with a scream of Alex’s name on her lips, followed by some words in Kryptonese. Her body arched up into Alex’s, “Come in me.” Kara knew it wasn't possible, but she could imagine.

Alex came herself with a shout of Kara’s name. It felt as if her soul opened up as she gave her all to her beloved, Kara. They came together again, this time with affirmations of love, being exchanged between them. Their bodies were sweaty and their hair was a mess, but it didn't matter because they were together. The couple stayed together as they tried to regulate their breathing.

“I love you, Alex,” Kara whispered.

“I love you too. As much as I love being inside of you, I really need to take this off” Alex sighed as she slowly removed herself from Kara.

Kara whimpered in disappointment but she was sure that there will be other times. She watched as Alex removed the harness, and took the dildo to the bathroom. She watched as Alex came back in the room, with a wet washcloth. She was a little confused, but her confusion was cleared up when Alex began cleaning her up. It was very sweet, she remembered Alex, doing this a few times. It was weird at first but eventually, she got used to it.

“All done. Now you go pee.” Alex told her.

Kara sat up, “So demanding.” She pouted as she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

“You love it.” She shot back.

When Kara finished and went back into her bedroom she saw Alex sitting on the bed, in all her naked glory, sipping on a bottle of water, “You’re such a ninja.” She teased as she climbed into the bed.

Alex gave her an impish grin, “Of course, I am.”

Kara snatched the bottle of water, “Not ninja enough,” She took a drink from the bottle.

“Rude! I got you your own bottle.” The agent mock scolded her.

“What’s yours is mine, babe.” She smirked.

Alex shrugged, “Can’t argue with that. Come here you.”

Kara climbed over on Alex’s lap, “Yes?” She asked innocently.

Alex plucked the water bottle from Kara’s hand and placed it on the night table, “You are in a very compromising position, Miss. Zorel.”

Kara bit her lip, “What position is that, Dr.Danvers?”

“The position of me, sliding my fingers, into your pussy and have you ride them.” She ran two fingers through already wet folds.

Kara moaned and lifted up a little so, Alex had better access, “I wanna ride you, daddy.” She bit her lip, trying to play coy.

Alex couldn't contain herself and slid her fingers into Kara, “Ride my fingers, baby and don't stop till you come.”

“Yes, Dr. Danvers,” Kara answered as she began riding her fingers in earnest. It didn't take Kara long to come, as she was already turned on, beyond compare.

They spent the rest of the night getting lost in each other. Alex wanted confirmation that Kara was alive and with her. Kara needing the reassurance that Alex would always be there. 

They’ve been to hell and back, but one thing that they both knew, they were stronger together.

_El Fin_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and read the whole story again, and again. 
> 
> I have a couple of stories that I am outlining, that will take place in this Universe and I will still post the remaining outtake chapters for this story. I have one dedicated solely to Maggie, Kate and Kara, another one for Lucy and Kara (which was hilarious to write), and one that is an epilogue of sorts for this story. So stay tuned for those.
> 
> **Another shoutout to The Lovely Nayanna Rivergron, she helped a lot with this chapter. If it wasn't for her, this chapter would have fallen short. She has been on a small hiatus of sorts where writing is concerned, she still took the time out, to help me with ideas and to flesh out the chapter. So lots of love to her :-)**


	47. The One Where This Is Not A Chapter

The sequel is up! It's called 'I Do, Agent Danvers'...go give it a read, it picks up a year later!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I continue? Do you want more? Let me know in the comments


End file.
